LUNA AZUL
by Overlord Gabriel
Summary: Tsuki es una joven Gaomon que fue desterrada de su hogar por algo que no hizo. Ahora ella deberá hacerse mas fuerte para regresar a su aldea, pero ademas, para enfrentar a un antiguo mal que a despertado. La aventura de Tsuki comienza.
1. Prologo

**LUNA AZUL**

**Prologo**

"Toda historia tiene su principio, su desarrollo, y su final. La mía no es la excepción a esa regla básica, y si, mi historia tiene un desarrollo y tuvo un desenlace, pero su principio… bueno, antes de hablarles de él, debo decir que cada historia que se relata, sea como sea, tiene orígenes que vienen de mucho tiempo atrás en el pasado. En mi caso, son cientos de años en el pasado.

Para que puedan entenderme, debo contarles lo que sucedió en ese pasado, y lo hare personalmente por que soy buena y amable. No lo cuento como fue, por que ni siquiera había nacido cuando sucedió. Pero… si puedo contarlo como me lo conto mi padre, y su padre a él, y así y así…

Bueno, basta de hacerlos esperar, ahora si les contare como paso:

Verán, mi hogar es una pequeña aldea, la cual se encuentra en una enorme zona del digimundo. Es un hermoso lugar, lleno de bastas praderas extensas y llenas de vida. Bosques frondosos, pero tan verdes y bellos que podrías perderte en ellos de solo quedarte admirándolos. Lagos de agua cristalina y pura, pero tan profundos que es difícil imaginar los misterios que pueden ocultar en sus aguas. Montañas altas y escarpadas, por las cuales, pocos se atreven a aventurarse. Una enorme zona llena de digimons variados, los cuales siempre viven en paz y en armonía. Aunque no falta siempre alguien que quiere causar problemas, pero bueno, eso es común en cualquier parte.

Sí, mi hogar es un lugar perfecto ahora. Pero, en el pasado del cual les voy a hablar, ese lugar perfecto solo era un sueño lejano para quienes habitaban en esta zona, que en ese tiempo, parecía más una zona de guerra.

Sin importar hacia qué dirección se viera, todo era una verdadera carnicería. Masacre tras masacre de digimons inocentes, a manos del ejército más cruel y despiadado que alguna vez hubiera pisado ese lugar, o cualquier otro en el digimundo.

Durante un largo tiempo, incontables vidas se perdieron en las garras de los digimons que conformaban ese ejército. Todos ellos eran dirigidos por un solo digimon, pero no uno cualquiera, era uno cuyo nombre era conocido en el digimundo desde hacia muchísimos años. Era que de solo ser nombrado causaba terror, tanto por sus terribles poderes, como por los misterios que ocultaba. Ni siquiera los Siete Grandes Reyes Demonios se atrevían a interferir con él.

Su nombre… era Grandracmon.

Conocido también como el rey de los vampiros digimon. Una bestia enorme y aterradora. Parecido a un centauro, de pelaje marrón rojizo como la sangre derramada por sus víctimas, dos extrañas y alargadas cabezas de dientes afilados como navajas que salían de sus patas frontales, y parecían tener siempre hambre. El cuerpo de Grandracmon, con brazos largos y vendados como los de un Devimon, parte tenía el mismo pelaje rojizo, pero parte de su pecho y su rostro estaban expuestos, mostrando una piel pálida, como la de un muerto. Dos enormes alas negras salían de su espalda, y al extenderlas lo hacían ver más grande de lo que era realmente. Se dice que su voz es hermosa y refleja caballerosidad, y por eso muchos son atraídos por ella, solo para terminar siendo devorados por él. Grandracmon, era algo así… como el diablo en persona, y lo único que deseaba era inundar esa zona del digimundo con su oscuridad y su odio, y beber la sangre de cuantos enemigos derrotados pudiera, esa era su principal base de sustento.

Los barbáricos soldados de ese ejercito peleaban por él y para él, y solo respondían cuando el así lo disponía. Nunca cuestionaban las órdenes de Grandracmon, a quien veían casi como un dios. Y para contentar a su dios, arremetían contra todos los que se interponían en su camino, matándolos con crueles métodos, para luego dárselos a su señor para que pudiera saciar su apetito.

De los digimons que vivían en esa zona pues… algunos perecieron durante los ataques. Otros huyeron a otras zonas del digimundo, aunque sabían que cuando Grandracmon acabara con esa zona, se desplazaría a otras, con todo y su ejército.

Solo unos pocos se organizaron en un intento de ejército para hacerles frente al digimon demoniaco y a sus digimons oscuros. Eran valientes, entregados y llenos de sueños y esperanzas. Pero sus esperanzas desaparecieron cuando ellos lo hicieron, bajo el terrible poder de Grandracmon.

Fueron días muy oscuros para todos. La zona estaba cada vez más cerca de ser destruida, junto con todos y cada uno de sus habitantes. Pero como muchas veces se dice, aun en las sombras más oscuras siempre brilla una luz de esperanza, y en este caso, era una brillante luz de color azul.

Una noche de luna llena, de la nada, apareció un Miragegaogamon, con su hermosa y brillante armadura de Chromo Digizoid azul, una capa roja que ondeaba con cada movimiento, y afiladas garras de acero, hechas para destruir cualquier cosa.

El vio el gran desastre que Grandracmon había causado junto a su ejército, y decidió que era momento de ponerle fin. Esa noche, Grandracmon y Miragegaogamon lucharon sin descanso, tratando de destruir a su oponente. La noche continúo igual que la batalla pero aun no había un vencedor y un derrotado, ambos seguían en pie, sin rendirse.

Cuando los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana empezaban a verse en el horizonte, la batalla todavía continuaba. Después de una larga e intensa batalla, Miragegaogamon decidió poner fin y uso un hechizo para sellar a Grandracmon en una dimensión paralela, dentro de un enorme vitral y luego lo escondió en un lugar lejano.

Con la derrota de su líder, el ejército de Grandracmon se disperso y se fueron a lugares lejanos, teniendo miedo de que su destino fuera el mismo que el de su líder.

Con la derrota de Grandracmon, la zona empezó a florecer y a convertirse en lo que es hoy en día.

Pero… luego de haber usado aquel hechizo, Miragegaogamon murió debido al cansancio extremo. Se dice que su cuerpo desapareció en el viento, y lo único que quedo de él fue su casco. Un pequeño grupo de Gaomons tomaron el casco y en honor al que se había convertido en su héroe, formaron una tribu.

La tribu creció y creció hasta convertirse en una aldea que solo era habitada por Gaomons, la cual prospero tanto que incluso tenía su propio pueblo del origen, aunque más pequeño, del cual nacían los Gaomons, los cuales nacían cuando otro Gaomon clonaba sus datos, dando origen a un Gaomon que era igual en apariencia, pero que desarrollaba su propia personalidad, siendo algo asi como hijos de los Gaomons, o donde aquellos que habían muerto podían volver a la vida, siempre y cuando su vida no hubiera sido muy extensa.

La aldea se mantiene en paz y armonía hasta el día de hoy, y en honor a Miragegaogamon, la aldea recibió el nombre de –Aldea Mirage-.

Bueno, con esto acaba el relato de lo que sucedió en el pasado.

Si quieren cual es mi hogar, pues acabo de mencionarlo, es la Aldea Mirage. Y por tanto, soy una Gaomon, y me llamo Tsuki.

Seguro más de uno tiene dudas, pero todas ellas serán aclaradas cuando mi historia comience a ser contada, hasta entonces tendrán que esperar."

Tsuki: "Mi historia pronto dará comienzo, y podrán conocer todo acerca de mi vida en la aldea Mirage, aunque no todo son cosas buenas. El primer capítulo, Nace una nueva luna. Nos veremos pronto"

* * *

><p><strong>perdón por los que habían comentado, pero debía borrar la historia para subirla otra vez (corregida)<strong>


	2. Cap 1, Nace una nueva luna

**Bien, aquí traigo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen comentarios.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Nace una nueva luna**

Una noche lluviosa en la aldea Mirage. Una pequeña figura cruzaba por las calles que en ese momento estaban limpias y desiertas. La oscuridad no permitía ver bien como era, solo se distinguía que llevaba puesta una túnica para protegerse de la lluvia. El misterioso ser estuvo corriendo durante varios minutos hasta que por fin se detuvo cerca de un pequeño bosque. Lo cruzo y se encontró con un extenso prado lleno de digihuevos.

-Finalmente eh llegado- dijo la extraña criatura, quitándose la capucha y mostrándose como era realmente, se trataba de un Gaomon.

Este Gaomon se quedo admirando los digihuevos por un momento. Este digimon no era uno cualquiera. Hacia unos pocos días había sentido que una parte de si mismo se había separado de su cuerpo y había desaparecido. Sabía lo que eso significaba, que había vivido mucho tiempo y ahora su energía daba origen a un digimon, a su hijo, y ahora esperaba encontrarlo.

Puso sus manos en su corazón y cerro sus ojos, tratando de sentir algo, una voz o una señal del lugar donde estaba su hijo, pero no sintió nada. Fue a distintos lados de ese mismo prado, pero no sintió nada.

-Tal vez me equivoque y no está aquí- pensó resignado y apunto de marcharse. Pero en ese momento, escucho algo, el sonido de un latido - será…-

Gaomon entonces volteo a ver hacia la dirección de la cual venia el sonido, trataba de distinguir su ubicación, hasta que encontró el lugar. Para ese momento, la lluvia ya había parado y las nubes empezaron a disiparse, al hacerlo, le permitieron ver un hermoso cielo estrellado y una gran luna llena. Gaomon se quedo contemplando el cielo unos segundos más, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, la luz de la luna caía directamente sobre un digihuevo, y al concentrarse una vez más, pudo sentir de nuevo el sonido de un latido, pero ahora sabia de donde provenía, provenía de aquel huevo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

Gaomon se llevo su huevo a su casa y lo cuido durante mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente empollo y salió de él un pequeño Botamon. Con el pasar del tiempo y gracias a los cuidados de su padre, el Botamon evoluciono y se convirtió en un Wanyamon. Pero también fue en ese momento en el que su padre se dio cuenta de algo que jamás había pasado en la aldea.

Este Wanyamon en especial, hablaba con una voz más delicada de lo normal, su forma de actuar o reaccionar no eran iguales a la de los demás, parecía más una chica. Entonces el Gaomon lo examino para salir de dudas, y se dio cuenta de que de hecho, era una chica. ¿Una chica?, para el Gaomon fue algo más que insólito y extraño. Los Gaomon desde siempre habían nacido machos, pero por primera vez en la historia del digimundo, había nacido una Gaomon hembra, y él no tenía un hijo sino una hija.

Sin embargo, esto no fue ningún impedimento, el Gaomon cuidaba y amaba a su hija igual a como lo había hecho siempre, y para diferenciarla de los demás, decidió darle un nombre. Después de mucho pensarlo, la llamo "Tsuki" que en japonés significa "Luna", ella había nacido en una noche de luna llena y por eso le había puesto ese nombre.

Ambos, el padre y la hija vivieron felices y contentos, pero para el resto de la aldea, Tsuki era una mala señal y no la querían, aunque a su padre no le importaba y apoyaba a su hija siempre.

Han pasado varios años, tres para ser más exactos. La pequeña Tsuki es ahora una Gaomon joven y pequeña, igual a todos los demás.

Una mañana, como era de costumbre, tomo el desayuno con su padre, tomo su mochila y se preparo para irse.

-Ya me voy papá- dijo Tsuki.

-Adiós querida, y espero que estés bien- le dijo su padre, un Gaomon ahora más alto y con un pelaje algo más oscuro que cuando era más joven.

-Adiós papá- dijo la Gaomon y le da un beso en la mejilla a su padre antes de salir de la casa.

Después de despedirse, Tsuki salió de la casa, lista para empezar a caminar directo a la escuela. Pero se quedo quieta como una estatua apenas unos centímetros de distancia de la puerta mientras pensaba. Estaba contenta de ir y aprender siempre cosas nuevas, pero también le daba algo de miedo y tristeza ya que estaba segura de que ese día seria igual a los anteriores, y al caminar de regreso a casa, se sentiría derrotada y sola. La pequeña Gaomon estuvo a punto de llorar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que haría, se seco las lágrimas y empezó a sonreír con energía y trato de olvidarse de todas esas malas ideas.

-Tengo que recordar lo que papá siempre dice, si piensas positivo, cosas positivas pasaran- pensaba mientras seguía sonriendo –Seré positiva, y así me ira muy bien-

Y con esta idea, inicio su caminata hacia la escuela.

En todo el camino, Tsuki veía a los demás habitantes de la aldea en sus mismas actividades de todos los días.

Algunos de los Gaomon paseaban por entre las casas, ya fuera solos o en pequeños grupos, pero sin un rumbo exacto, solo paseaban por gusto. A estos Tsuki siempre los saludaba sin detenerse, algunos se detenían unos segundos para regalarle a la joven Gaomon una sonrisa y devolverle el saludo de una forma muy amable, aunque había otros que solo seguían de largo sin prestarle atención. Esto le pasaba ocasionalmente, pero eso no la detenía para seguir con su camino.

También había Gaomons que permanecían fuera de sus casas, ya fuera charlando, jugando o simplemente sentados, viendo pasar el día. Tsuki también los saludaba de forma muy amable, pero la mayoría de estos la ignoraban o la miraban con ojos llenos de desconfianza, a veces llenos de odio. Esto también era común que le sucediera a Tsuki, como también lo era que cuando ella iba a la escuela se encontrara pequeños grupos de Botamons o de Wanyamons jugando en medio del camino. Estos digimons veían a Tsuki y se acercaban a ella para saludarla y pedirle que jugara con ellos, lo que la ponía contenta, pero también era en momentos así cuando algunos de los Gaomons tomaban a los bebes que eran sus hijos para alejarlos de Tsuki aunque ellos protestaran. En el mejor de los casos los Gaomon solo se llevaban a sus hijos, y en el peor de los casos, los Gaomon se llevaban a sus hijos, no sin antes gritarle a la Gaomon "¡No los vuelvas a tocar!", "¡te dije que no les hablaras!", "¡sigue tu camino y no los molestes!", entre otros que siempre dejaban a Tsuki muy triste y llorando. Afortunadamente no había tenido que pasar por eso ese día.

Tsuki seguía con su recorrido, ya estaba muy cerca de llegar pero antes decidió parar en una pequeña tienda llamada "Gaogalmacen" para comprar algo. Era una de las pocas tiendas que tenía la aldea Mirage y era atendida por un Gaogamon de una larga barba, colmillos más largos de lo normal, y un pelaje de un azul grisáceo, lo que mostraba que ya era bastante viejo.

Dos Gaomons estaban parados cerca de la tienda, pero en cuanto vieron venir a Tsuki, se alejaron hacia otra dirección lo mas disimuladamente posible y sin hacer ruido. Sin embargo, Tsuki se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, y esto no paso desapercibido para el tendero.

-No les hagas caso- dijo el Gaogamon en un tono dulce –Siempre hay tipos que se comportan de forma desagradable, pero lo que importa es no hacerles mucho caso-

Una lágrima empezó a asomarse en los ojos de Tsuki, pero Gaogamon saco sus garras y con mucho cuidado las limpio.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta ser la única a la que le hacen esta clase de cosas todos los días, parece como si todos me odiaran… y no sé porque- dijo Tsuki muy triste y tratando de contener mas lagrimas que querían salir.

-es que ellos no saben ver que eres alguien especial Tsuki- respondió el Gaogamon sonriendo, lo que hiso que Tsuki empezara a sonreír también –pero hay también quienes te aprecian y saben ver quién eres pequeña, ah por cierto…- Gaogamon fue hacia los anaqueles que están en la parte de atrás de la tienda y empieza a revolcar entre las cajas buscando algo hasta que por fin lo encuentra y va de nuevo hacia donde esta Tsuki para mostrárselo –venias a buscar esto ¿verdad?- pregunto sonriendo.

Lo que Gaogamon tenía en las manos era una barra de chocolate, y efectivamente era eso lo que Tsuki había venido a buscar ya que le gustaban mucho y siempre que podía las compraba. Tsuki la recibió y no tardo mucho en empezar a comérsela.

-Muchas gracias señor Gaogamon- dijo con algo de chocolate en la boca.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, siempre tengo una guardada para ti, algo mas…- El Gaogamon nuevamente buscaba en los anaqueles algo para dárselo a Tsuki, esta vez era una manzana roja muy brillante y una hoja doblada –Se que no debería pedirte esto… pero quisiera que le entregaras esto a la maestra de mi parte-

En ese momento, el anciano empezó a sonreír y se ruborizo un poco aunque trato de disimularlo, pero de todos modos Tsuki era demasiado pequeña como para entender lo que significaba.

La Gaomon tomo la manzana y el papel y los guardo en su mochila, se despidió y siguió su camino corriendo y terminándose su barra de chocolate.

Solo tardo unos minutos en llegar a la escuela, la cual estaba bastante alejada de la aldea. Consistía en una casa bastante sencilla y un patio para jugar, con un lago, varias zonas de hierba y tierra, columpios, rodaderos y muchos otros juegos.

Todo el lugar estaba lleno de Gaomons jugando y divirtiéndose, y entre ellos había un pequeño grupo que jugaba futbol con un balón usando toda su energía.

Al ver a los demás Gaomon tan entretenidos y felices, Tsuki empezó a sentirse incomoda, quería dar media vuelta y regresar a su casa, pero decidió no hacerlo y siguió a delante.

Mientras caminaba por el patio, nadie había notado su presencia, nadie la saludaba ni le decía nada. Eso era ya muy común para Tsuki, que todos la vieran como algo extraño y ni siquiera le hablaran.

Todo siguió igual que siempre, hasta que algo golpeo a Tsuki en la cabeza y la hizo caer al suelo.

La pequeña digimon quedo bastante conmocionada por el golpe y le costó un poco recuperar el conocimiento, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta que lo que la había golpeado era un balón de futbol, el mismo balón con el que jugaban los Gaomon que había visto hacia poco.

Uno de los Gaomon se acerco a Tsuki corriendo y empezó a revisar el golpe para asegurarse que no tenía nada grave.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto el Gaomon algo preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, solo algo mareada por el golpe- respondió Tsuki aun tocándose la cabeza.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el Gaomon ofreciéndole la mano.

Tsuki se sentía feliz al ver la amabilidad de ese digimon y lo demostró con una sonrisa. Ella extendió su mano para tomar la del Gaomon que le ofrecía ayuda. En ese mismo momento, otro Gaomon se acerco y tomo de la muñeca al Gaomon que estaba con Tsuki para hacerlo a un lado y quedar frente a frente con la Gaomon.

Este Gaomon era exactamente igual al otro, excepto que este miraba a Tsuki con enojo y era más que obvio que no pretendía ayudarla.

Tsuki empezó a asustarse por la forma en la que ese Gaomon la miraba, pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando este la empujo con el pie, dejándola en el piso.

Tsuki intento levantarse, y fue cuando el Gaomon le coloco el pie encima para mantenerla inmóvil y hablo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Acaso querías despertar lastima en todos? Bueno, eso no funciona conmigo- dijo furioso y poniendo más peso en su pie, lastimando a Tsuki.

-Por favor deja de lastimarla- pidió el otro Gaomon pero no le hacía caso.

El Gaomon solo la seguía pisando, lastimando cada vez más a Tsuki.

-Por… por favor… déjame ir… yo no te hecho nada- suplico Tsuki con mucha dificultad, pero eso no parecía importarle a su atacante.

-Tú no perteneces aquí ¿entiendes? Esta es una aldea de hombres, así que lárgate de aquí- le respondió el Gaomon pisándola con más fuerza –No eres un Gaomon porque eres una chica, eres un fenómeno y nadie te quiere aquí-

Esas crueles palabras le rompieron el corazón a Tsuki, y no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Ella sabía bien que era diferente a los demás Gaomons porque todos eran hombres y ella era la única mujer, y debido a eso era rechazada por todos y le decían cosas tan horribles.

En ese momento los demás Gaomon formaron un círculo alrededor de Tsuki y su atacante y empezaron a gritarle cosas terribles a la pobre chica. Le decían "fenómeno", "nadie te quiere mujer", "lárgate de nuestra aldea", "¿Por qué no te mueres?", y el escucharlos decir todo eso la lastimaba profundamente y estaba a punto de llorar, pero ni siquiera eso los detenía de seguir con sus insultos y sus ofensas. Lo que Tsuki estaba pasando en ese momento, lo había tenido que sufrir muchas veces antes, el desprecio de su propia aldea. Pero en ocasiones así, siempre aparecía algo para salvarla.

Una enorme sombra se proyecto sobre los Gaomon cubriéndolos. Todos miraron hacia arriba y se pusieron nerviosos al ver quien generaba esa sombra. Se trataba de una Garudamon, pero esta era aun poco diferente de las demás. Era muchísimo más pequeña, de unos dos metros o un poco más, llevaba puesto un ajustado chaleco rojo y tenía una figura más femenina que la mayoría de su misma especie.

Parecía estar muy molesta y los Gaomon se alejaron de Tsuki mientras la digimon ave se acercaba a ellos.

-ah… maestra…-tartamudeo uno de los Gaomon pero no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

-¡Escúchenme todos, vayan ahora mismo al salón y no quiero ver otro espectáculo de estos ¿les quedo claro?- dijo la Garudamon furiosa.

-¡si señorita!- responden todos y salieron corriendo a la casa y entraron.

Una vez todos se fueron, Garudamon aterrizo cerca a Tsuki y la ayuda a levantarse. La Gaomon estaba muy sucia, y también llena de lágrimas y Garudamon no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste y culpable de encontrársela en esa condición.

-Debí imaginarme que esto sucedería- dijo Garudamon muy dolida mientras limpia a Tsuki pasando sus alas sobre ella –Perdóname Tsuki por no haber llegado antes para evitarte esto-

Tsuki no fue capaz de decir nada, solo se abrazo a Garudamon y siguió llorando mientras que la maestra la envolvía en sus alas para tratar de calmarla.

-Tranquila mi niña, no llores mas- decía tratando de calmarla.

Después de unos minutos, Tsuki logro calmarse y entro junto con la maestra Garudamon al salón y se sentó en su lugar.

Durante todo el día, Garudamon dictaba su clase, pero estaba todo el tiempo pendiente de que nadie intentara molestar a Tsuki, y si alguien la molestaba, levantaba la voz para detener a quien lo hiciera o lo castigaba.

Tsuki por otro lado ponía atención a todo lo que la maestra Garudamon decía, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había sucedido esa mañana antes de entrar a clases. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas horribles que sus compañeros le habían dicho y se ponía triste de que, solo por ser diferente a los demás, le tuvieran un odio tan grande.

El día había pasado rápido y las clases también. Todos los Gaomon habían salido hacia sus casas, todos menos Tsuki que aun seguía en el salón de clases al igual que la maestra.

-la clase ya termino Tsuki, es momento de que vayas a casa- dijo Garudamon al ver que Tsuki aun seguía sentada en su lugar.

Tsuki no le contesto, solo miraba por la ventana del salón. Garudamon se acerco a la ventana para saber qué era lo que estaba mirando y lo entendió.

-Quisiera esperar a que todos se fueran antes de salir- respondió Tsuki bastante triste.

Garudamon entonces supo que la digimon todavía tenía muy presente en su mente lo que le había sucedido esa mañana y sabia que debía hablar muy seriamente con ella.

-¿te digo algo Tsuki?- empezó a hablar Garudamon –creo saber cómo te sientes-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Tsuki interesada con lo que decía su maestra.

-Sí, y es que cuando era muy pequeña, a mí también me molestaban porque era pequeña y me asustaba por todo, e incluso recuerdo que una vez unos digimons me ataron a un árbol y me dejaron ahí, tarde casi una hora en liberarme-

-¡Vaya! Debió ser muy duro-

-Lo fue, recuerdo que por esos malos tratos terminaba durante muchas noches llorando- Garudamon se puso algo triste al recordar aquellos malos tiempos, pero luego miro a Tsuki y empezó a sonreír –Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de algo-

-¿de qué maestra?- quiso saber la Gaomon.

-Que sin importar que tan dura sea la vida, debemos ser fuertes y seguir adelante- Respondió Garudamon sonriendo –eso lo aprendí de la primera amiga que tuve, y de hecho fue ella quien me libero de ese árbol en aquella ocasión-

-¿enserio? Y ¿Quién era?-

-Era una Gatomon muy linda, pero también de buen corazón- Garudamon empezó a sonreír al recordarla –Ella me enseño que lo que significa la amistad y me apoyo cuando nadie más lo hizo. De no haber sido por ella… tal vez nunca me hubiera esforzado en seguir adelante y seguiría llorando por las ofensas de los demás-

-¡Vaya!-

-Y fue gracias a ese esfuerzo que todos dejaron de molestarme y tuve amigos-

-¿y qué pasó con Gatomon?-

-Hace años cada una tomo un camino diferente, pero nos hicimos la promesa de volvernos a ver- Garudamon saco un collar de plata de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, el cual tenía un medallón en forma de águila –Prueba de esa promesa fue que ella me regalo este collar, y yo le regale un medallón con forma de gato. No se adonde habrá ido ella, yo fui digievolucionando hasta ser lo que soy ahora, llegue a esta aldea buscando un hogar-

-¿la recibieron bien maestra?-

-Con algo de miedo por mi nivel, pero poco a poco me gane su confianza y conseguí trabajo en esta escuela, enseñando- Garudamon envolvió a Tsuki con unas de sus alas y sonríe- ¿sabes Tsuki? Viéndote, me recuerdas a mi misma cuando era joven, sé que esto por lo que estas pasando no es fácil, pero quiero que sepas no debes dejarte vencer, tienes que seguir adelante, hacerte valer y mostrarle a todos quien eres en verdad, así como Gatomon me lo enseño a mi-

Tsuki parecía que iba a empezar a llorar, pero no por tristeza sino de felicidad por esas lindas palabras de su maestra, al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Garudamon también empezaba a sonreír al ver ala pequeña Gaomon y recordar los buenos tiempos que paso después de haber conocido a Gatomon.

-Gracias señorita Garudamon, ya me siento un poco mejor- dijo Tsuki sonriendo- ah casi lo olvido –Buscando algo en su mochila hasta que por fin encuentra la manzana y la nota que Gaogamon le había dado y se las entrega- El señor Gaogamon del Gaogalmacen le envía esto-

Garudamon las recibió y se quedo admirando esos dos objetos con ojos llenos de ternura y además se había sonrojado un poco. Permaneció así unos segundos más y luego guardo ambas cosas en uno de sus bolsillos y miro a Tsuki.

-¿te gustaría que te llevara hasta tu casa?- le pregunto la maestra.

-¡claro, me encantaría!- respondió Tsuki muy emocionada, como cualquier niña pequeña.

Ambas salieron de la escuela y para ese momento todos los demás estudiantes ya se habían ido.

Garudamon sujeto a Tsuki y ambas empiezan a sobrevolar toda la aldea. Para Garudamon era natural mientras que para Tsuki, era lo más emocionante que había hecho en su vida.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de la pequeña Gaomon. Garudamon la dejo en la entrada y se despidió de ella mientras se alejaba volando.

Tsuki entro a su casa y hay estaba su padre ya esperándola.

Ella le conto todo lo que había pasado ese día, incluyendo las cosas que Gaogamon y la maestra Garudamon le habían dicho. El Gaomon se sentía algo mal de que su hija siguiera pasando por aquellos malos tratos, pero le alegraba saber que había quienes la respetaban y la apoyaban.

Después de la conversación, ambos se sentaron a cenar. No era algo muy elaborado, algunas verduras, arroz, un pan y algo caliente de beber, pero a Tsuki no le interesaba que fuera la comida, solo le importaba que podía compartirla con su padre.

Después de cenar, y como ya era costumbre en ese casa. El Gaomon le conto a su pequeña hija su historia favorita, la cual era la misma que había sido contada por su abuelo y bisabuelo y generaciones atrás. La historia de cómo la aldea Mirage se formo, y como el valiente Miragegaogamon derroto al malvado Grandracmon.

-Me encanta esa historia, yo quisiera ser como ese gran héroe algún día- decía Tsuki sonriendo siempre que terminaba de escuchar aquella historia.

-Estoy seguro que algún día lo serás pequeña, pero ya es hora de dormir, así que hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana papá-

Y ambos Gaomons se fueron a sus habitaciones.

La noche ya había caído y tanto padre como hija estaban listos para irse a dormir. Sin embargo, Tsuki aun no estaba dormida, estaba en el baño mirándose en un espejo, recordando cómo había sido su vida hasta ese momento. Por ser una hembra, lo que nunca había sucedido en la vida de los Gaomons, era rechazada por los Gaomons mayores a pesar de los intentos de su padre porque todos respetaran a su hija. Ese rechazo por parte del los Gaomons mayores se transmitió a los hijos de estos, haciendo que Tsuki fuera rechazada y maltratada por la mayoría de ellos en su escuela y que no tuviera ni un solo amigo.

Siempre se sentía degradada y odiada por los demás, pero había tres seres que le daban la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante. Esos eran su padre que nunca dejaba de mostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y que le importaba, el anciano del Gaogalmacen Gaogamon, que veía en ella una digimon especial y la apoyaba siempre para que nunca se dejara vencer por los insultos de los demás, y finalmente estaba la maestra Garudamon, quien se daba cuenta de los malos tratos que recibía, pero siempre la defendía y la animaba a seguir adelante y a nunca dejarse vencer.

Mientras se miraba en el espejo, pensaba que gracias a ellos tres era que podía seguir, pero ya era el momento de que ella hiciera su parte.

-Siempre me eh sentido odiada por todos…- pensaba sin dejar de ver su reflejo –Pero ya no más. Si ellos no me quieren, entonces are que me quieran, mostrándoles quien soy realmente. Si demuestro que aunque sea diferente, no hay razón para que me teman o me odien, y se darán cuenta que soy igual a ellos. Si ellos me insultan y yo no me dejo vencer por eso, les demostrare mi fuerza y poco a poco me ganare su respeto. Si quiero que todos dejen de despreciarme, debo dejar de ser débil, cambiar para ser más fuerte. Este cambio solo depende de mí y de nadie más, y de hoy en adelante sere más fuerte, y así podre ganarme el respeto y el cariño de toda esta aldea-

Después de esta reflexión, Tsuki se fue a dormir con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, porque sabía que desde ese día ella cambiaria para bien, esperando que de esa manera, la aldea que tanto la despreciaba llegara a quererla.

Desde ese momento, la Tsuki débil y llorona desaparecería, y en su lugar… nacería una nueva luna.

Continuara…

**Tsuki: "La promesa que me hice se ha cumplido, y ahora mi vida ha cambiado para bien. Pero cuando todo parece estar en paz, una desgracia siempre aparecerá para cambiarlo todo. En el próximo capítulo, Tsunami. La aldea Mirage deberá estar preparada"**


	3. Cap 2, Tsunami

**Capitulo**  
><strong>Tsunami<strong>

-Siempre me eh sentido odiada por todos…- pensaba sin dejar de ver su reflejo –Pero ya no más. Si ellos no me quieren, entonces are que me quieran, mostrándoles quien soy realmente. Si demuestro que aunque sea diferente, no hay razón para que me teman o me odien, y se darán cuenta que soy igual a ellos. Si ellos me insultan y yo no me dejo vencer por eso, les demostrare mi fuerza y poco a poco me ganare su respeto. Si quiero que todos dejen de despreciarme, debo dejar de ser débil, cambiar para ser más fuerte. Este cambio solo depende de mí y de nadie más, y de hoy en adelante seré más fuerte, y así podre ganarme el respeto y el cariño de toda esta aldea- se prometió Tsuki esa noche antes de ir a dormir.

Después de esa noche, el cambio en Tsuki fue muy grande. En vez de intentar alejarse de los demás como solía hacerlo, trataba de integrarse con los demás Gaomons. Al principio fue difícil ya que todos seguían molestándola, pero mientras ella mas se abría y mostraba quien era realmente, los insultos y los desprecios desaparecieron casi por completo, llevándose bien con todos y pudiendo divertirse como los demás, lo que alegraba mucho a su maestra Garudamon quien fue la primera en notar este cambio.

Con los demás habitantes de la aldea, ella seguía siendo tan amable como siempre. Incluso ahora ofrecía ideas y soluciones a quienes lo necesitaban. Y si alguien la trataba con desprecio, ella ignoraba eso y se mostraba igual de amable, algo que noto tanto el viejo Gaogamon de la tienda por donde pasaba siempre como su propio padre, quien se sentía muy orgulloso de su pequeña hija, y feliz de que la aldea Mirage finalmente empezara a aceptarla.

Desde entonces, han pasado dos años.

-¡Adiós Papá, nos veremos más tarde!- Se despidio Tsuki saliendo de su casa.

Después de ese tiempo, Tsuki había cambiado mucho, no solo en personalidad sino físicamente. Ahora era un poco más alta, ahora se veía mucho más alegre y optimista, con ojos más brillantes y encantadores y pequeños colmillos que sobresalían, además, no tenía el cuerpo algo redondeado que tenían los demás Gaomons, ella era más esbelta, lo que le daba una apariencia más femenina, haciéndola ver mucho más linda de lo que era antes.

-Muy bien, a ponerme en marcha, hoy será un día bastante largo- se decía así misma mientras empezaba a caminar con un pequeño morral negro, algo más grande que el que usaba cuando era joven.

En todo el camino, Tsuki veía a los demás habitantes de la aldea en sus mismas actividades de todos los días.

Como siempre, ella los saludaba de forma muy amable. Antes eran pocos los que le devolvían el saludo con la misma amabilidad, pero ahora casi todos lo hacían, y si alguien la miraba con desprecio, a ella no le importaba.  
>También encontraba Gaomons jóvenes que siempre volteaban a verla. Y en algunas ocasiones Tsuki volteaba a saludarlos con un guiño y una sonrisa, haciendo que se sonrojaran y se distrajeran. Ahora, incluso los Gaomons que antes la molestaban admitían que Tsuki era hermosa y había uno que otro que se sentía atraído por ella, aunque nunca se lo decían.<p>

La Gaomon siguió caminando hasta que llego al Gaogalmacen, donde el anciano Gaogamon estaba barriendo la entrada. El, a diferencia de los demás Gaogamons, el era capaz de pararse en dos patas.

-¡Buenos días señor Gaogamon!- le grito Tsuki, corriendo hasta donde él estaba.  
>-Oh, buenos días Tsuki, ya te estaba esperando- respondió Gaogamon dejando a un lado la escoba y entrando a la tienda –y bien ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?<br>-Bueno, hoy es el día de la excursión con la maestra Garudamon a la represa de la aldea-  
>-Pero tú saliste de la escuela hace un año ¿Por qué vas también?-<br>-Pensé que sería bueno que ayudara a la maestra, así que me ofrecía ser una especie de acompañante de los Gaomons más pequeños que van a ir-  
>-y bien entonces ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita hoy?-<br>-Bien, la maestra Garudamon me pidió que comprara los refrigerios para los estudiantes que van a ir, así que necesitare unos veinte sándwiches de jamón y queso, veinte cajas de jugos de diferentes sabores, ah y también veinte manzanas-  
>-Salen enseguida-<p>

Entonces, Gaogamon empezó a buscar los objetos que Tsuki le había pedido mientras que ella solo lo observaba con una sonrisa. En esos dos años que habían pasado, el anciano Gaogamon había cambiado bastante, principalmente porque ya no se veía tan anciano ahora que había cortado parte de su barba, se veía muy enérgico, tanto que sería capaz de pelear contra el mismo Omnimon si quisiera.  
>Tsuki también paseo la mirada por el resto del Gaogalmacen, aun vendía el mismo tipo de cosas, comida, algunos artículos de limpieza, libros y alguna que otra joyería que pocos compraban.<p>

En apenas tres minutos, Gaogamon le entrego a Tsuki dos grandes bolsas con los artículos comprados. Tsuki pago y se despidió de Gaogamon y empezó a caminar. Sin embargo, se detuvo unos cuantos metros de distancia solo para volver.

-¿olvidaste algo Tsuki?- pregunto Gaogamon.  
>-Bueno, estaba pensando ¿Por qué no viene usted conmigo?- le pregunto Tsuki sonriendo.<br>-¿yo? Pero… ¿Por qué?-

Entonces, Tsuki empezó a mirarlo y a sonreír de forma traviesa, confundiendo más a Gaogamon.

-Señor Gaogamon, ya no soy tan ingenua como lo era antes. Eh aprendido muchas cosas, también notado cosas-  
>-Creo que no te entiendo-<br>-¿recuerda que cuando era más joven, me pedía que le llevara manzanas, notas o dulces a la maestra?- Gaogamon se puso nervioso por la pregunta, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y no fue capaz de responder –Ahora entiendo porque hacia todo eso, es porque ella le gusta ¿verdad?- Gaogamon seguía sin responder –Perdóneme si lo moleste- dijo Tsuki algo apenada y apunto de marcharse… pero…  
>-Espera un momento Tsuki- pide Gaogamon, haciendo que Tsuki vuelva. Antes de empezar a hablar, Gaogamon solo ríe débilmente –Has cambiado pequeña, ahora eres mucho más madura. La verdad es que conozco a la maestra Garudamon desde hace mucho tiempo-<br>-¿hace cuanto la conoce?-

Gaogamon se quedo mirando al techo, sin decir nada durante algunos segundos, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Desde que llego a esta aldea, hace muchos años. Ella no fue muy bien recibida el día que llego aquí, y nadie le dio su ayuda-  
>-¿y entonces?- pregunto Tsuki ya más interesada en lo que Gaogamon le contaba.<br>-Por ese tiempo yo apenas empezaba a organizar lo que es ahora el Gaogalmacen, aun no lo había abierto. Cuando vi que nadie la ayudaba, le deje quedarse en mi hogar por un tiempo, y nos hicimos buenos amigos- Gaogamon comenzaba a sonreír mientras recordaba esos momentos y Tsuki también sonreía.  
>-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-<br>-Ella decidió buscar un trabajo y su propio hogar, así que se fue de mi casa, sin que le pudiera decir que me enamore de ella en ese tiempo que vivió conmigo-  
>-¿nunca ha intentado decírselo?-<br>-Lo eh intentado, es solo…-  
>-Es solo…-<br>-Es solo que nunca eh tenido el valor suficiente como para poder decírselo- Respondió Gaogamon, un poco decepcionado –y la única manera de demostrarle lo que siento por ella es por medio de esos pequeños detalles que siempre te pedí que le entregaras-

En ese momento, Gaogamon parecía sentirse algo mal con la manera en la cual mostraba sus sentimientos hacia esa ave digimon que parecía haber querido desde hacia tiempo. Viéndolo así, Tsuki también se sintió un poco mal por haber hecho esas preguntas y por todo lo que Gaogamon le había contado. Sin embargo, podía arreglar ese error de una forma.

Entonces, Tsuki entro a la tienda y saco a Gaogamon tomándolo de la mano.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer Tsuki?-  
>-Bien, usted dijo que jamás había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía a la maestra Garudamon, pero tal vez hoy sea diferente- respondió la Gaomon sin dejar de sonreír.<p>

Por un momento, Gaogamon pensó en alejarse, regresar a su tienda y olvidarse de todo el asunto. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía lo contrario, le decía que debía seguir y aprovechar para decirle a esa digimon lo que sentía por ella, ya que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.  
>Así, Gaogamon decidió dejarse guiar por Tsuki e ir con ella a la represa de la aldea Mirage, y al lugar en donde encontraría a su querida Garudamon.<p>

El lugar desde el cual empezaría la excursión era la escuela, así que Tsuki y Gaogamon se dirigieron a ese lugar.  
>No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la escuela, donde Garudamon y un grupo de pequeños Gaomons los esperaban.<br>Garudamon saludo a Tsuki en cuanto la vio, pero en cuanto noto la presencia del Gaogamon, parecía que no entendiera que era lo que hacía ahí, aunque eso no le impidió saludarlo y sonreírle de forma amable. Gaogamon devolvió el saludo de la misma manera, pero por dentro se sentía bastante nervioso y eso se notaba en su rostro, y eso no paso desapercibido para Tsuki y Garudamon que cuando vieron la reacción de Gaogamon, se miraron la una a la otra, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo.

Luego de los saludos, Tsuki se encargo de repartirle a cada Gaomon sus respectivos jugos, Sándwiches y manzanas mientras Garudamon los organizaba para explicar en qué consistía la excursión.

-Muy bien niños- empezó Garudamon, llamando la atención de todos –como saben, el día de hoy haremos una excursión a uno de los lugares más importantes dentro de la aldea Mirage, Me refiero claro, a la Represa Mirage. Como saben, el camino es un poco largo, así que manténganse juntos y no se separen –Señalando a Tsuki- El día de hoy, Tsuki será mi acompañante en esta excursión, así que deberán hacerle caso y no alejarse de ella ¿quedo claro?-  
>-¡Si maestra Garudamon!-dijeron todos los Gaomons al mismo tiempo.<br>-Excelente- agrego la maestra- yo iré desde arriba y de esa manera podre vigilarlos mejor y encontrarlos en caso de que alguien se pierda.- Garudamon estaba a punto de empezar a volar, pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver a Gaogamon, regalándole una sonrisa- y Gaogamon, ya que estas aquí… ¿podrías ayudar a Tsuki a cuidar a los pequeños?-  
>-ahah… si, no hay ningún problema- respondió Gaogamon, pero sin mirar a Garudamon.<p>

Nuevamente la reacción de Gaogamon hizo sonreír a Garudamon, y luego de eso se elevo en el aire y empezó a volar lentamente, siendo seguida por Tsuki, Gaogamon y los Gaomons desde tierra. Tsuki guiaba a los Gaomons, tratando de controlarlos si se ponían impacientes o revoltosos, mientras Gaogamon seguía al grupo desde atrás, un poco alejado de los demás.

-Realmente no sé por qué demonios vine hasta aquí, ni siquiera soy parte de esta excursión- pensaba algo resignado y molesto por haber venido con Tsuki- aunque… -mirando a Garudamon que seguía volando, en ese momento Gaogamon empieza a sonreír –la única razón por la que vine aquí… es por ti-

La caminata duro casi media hora pero finalmente habían llegado a la represa Mirage. Todos se quedaron fascinados con aquel paisaje, una zona de pradera verde, más bella que cualquiera que hubieran visto antes, todo cerca a un precipicio bastante alto. Algunos Gaomons se asomaban a él para poder observar que tan alto estaba y Tsuki tuvo que estar muy pendiente de estos para evitar que algo malo pasara. En lo profundo del acantilado podía verse un pequeño rio el cual todos conocían bastante bien por qué pasaba cerca de la aldea y ayudaba a los cultivos que la aldea Mirage tenía.

Garudamon bajo a tierra para encontrarse con todos, y ya en el suelo, señalo lo que habían venido a ver pero que nadie había notado, la enorme represa Mirage. Su tamaño era impresionante, además de verse extremadamente resistente y la cantidad de agua que retenía era impresionante, también estaba pintada de un azul metalizado. Pero lo que sin duda llamo la atención, tanto de los Gaomons jóvenes como de Tsuki, fue que en la entrada que permitía cruzar por encima de la represa, hubiera un marco metálico, y dos Pawchessmon negros en posición de guardia frente a dicho marco.

-Disculpe maestra- levanto la mano uno de los Gaomons -¿Por qué están esos Pawchessmon bloqueando la entrada a la represa?-  
>-Es muy buena pregunta – respondió Garudamon –La razón por la cual esos Pawchessmon bloquean la entrada es porque solo aquellos que trabajan en esta represa pueden entrar, nadie más tiene permitido entrar. Debido a la importancia que tiene esta represa, los Pawchessmon tienen órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, y para mayor seguridad- se agacha y toma una pequeña piedra del suelo –La represa está protegida por un campo de energía impenetrable, observen-<p>

Garudamon lanza la piedra con toda su fuerza la represa. La piedra ni siquiera estaba lo bastante cerca cuando rebota y cae al rio.

-Ese campo de fuerza- continúo la maestra –es muy poderoso y casi nada puede atravesarlo, la única manera de entrar a la represa es usando una contraseña en aquel marco metálico, y dicha contraseña solo es conocida por los Gaomons que trabajan en este lugar. ¡Bueno ¿Qué les parece si descansamos ahora y tomamos nuestro refrigerio?-

Todos parecían muy contentos con la propuesta de la maestra, así que todos se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a comer. Mientras comían, Garudamon no dejaba de mirar a Gaogamon y esperaba a que todos terminaran de comer pronto, para que de esa manera ella pudiera empezar a hacer lo que había estado planeando.  
>Una vez todos terminaron de comer, Garudamon se acerco a Gaogamon y lo toma del brazo, para sorpresa del digimon que no sabía en ese momento que hacer o decir.<p>

-Bueno niños, Tsuki se quedara a cargo. Gaogamon y yo iremos a la zona de arriba de la represa, para poder explorar un poco mas este lugar- dijo Garudamon y se aleja con Gaogamon.

Tsuki sabía lo que Garudamon estaba planeando hacer, así que acepto todo lo que la maestra había dicho sin protestar, y se quedo con los Gaomons mientras ellos dos se alejaban.

Garudamon y Gaogamon estaban ahora en una pradera por la parte de arriba de donde se encontraba la represa, bastante alejados de Tsuki y de los demás Gaomons. El césped se sentía muy suave y húmedo en esa zona dando una sensación muy agradable, así que ambos digimons no pudieron contener las ganas de acostarse en y relajarse un poco.

Al principio los dos solo descansaban, mirando las nubes y disfrutando de un suelo suave y del aire fresco. Pero después de unos minutos, Gaogamon no podía evitar mirar hacia su izquierda para observar a su acompañante. La miraba de arriba a abajo, fijándose en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus piernas fuertes, sus brazos y manos, su perfecta y atractiva figura, sus ojos atrayentes, su rostro cubierto en parte por su casco rojo, y mientras la miraba con detalle, el digimon lobo empezaba sonreír y a sonrojarse. Garudamon empezó a moverse un poco hacia todos lados hasta que se acomodo acostándose de lado mirando hacia la derecha, donde estaba Gaogamon. Antes de que Garudamon se acomodara hacia ese lado, Gaogamon ya sabía lo que haría así que trato de mirar al cielo otra vez como si hubiera estado haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo esto no engaño a Garudamon, ella notaba que el rostro de Gaogamon estaba muy rojo, también que tenía una expresión nerviosa y que sudaba un poco por esos mismos nervios. Sabía entonces que él la había estado mirando, pero esto en vez de enojarla la alegro.

-ay Gaogamon… creo que eres malo para disimular-pensaba mientras observaba de reojo a Gaogamon –me eh dado cuenta de la forma en que me has observado durante tantos años, así tu digas que no lo haces, y también se que los detalles que me mandabas con Tsuki tenían la intención de expresarme algo. Sé que estas enamorado de mi Gaogamon, solo que no te atreves a decírmelo, así como yo tampoco te eh podido decir lo que siento… pero… eso cambiara hoy, pondré en marcha mi plan- sonrío y sin que Gaogamon se dé cuenta, se acerco más a él-

Gaogamon ya estaba incomodo de seguir observando el cielo y empezó a moverse para acostarse del lado izquierdo, pero al hacerlo, se queda paralizado de los nervios al ver que Garudamon estaba demasiado cerca de él, a escasos dos centímetros y mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Ga…ga…gar- Trato de hablar pero los nervios solo hicieron que tartamudeara.

Esto le hizo mucha gracia a Garudamon pero trato de no reírse de su compañero, en vez de eso, trato de calmarlo pasando suavemente su mano por el rostro del lobo digimon. Esto pareció funcionar, y una vez estuvo calmado, sabía que era lo que debía decir ahora.

-Tranquilo, no deberías sentirte nervioso, después de todo… estamos solos tu y yo en este lugar-le dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Gaogamon ahora se sentía más calmado, pero tener a Garudamon tan cerca no hacía que el rojo de su cara desapareciera.

-Tienes razón Garudamon- fue lo único que pudo decir por unos segundos, finalmente se armo de valor para decir lo que realmente quería- si quieres que te diga algo, nada me gusta más que estar contigo- dijo finalmente, con una expresión muy diferente a la que había tenido en esa mañana, sonriendo y mirando a su compañera con ternura.

Esta expresión tomo por sorpresa a Garudamon que también se sonrojo, aunque estaba feliz por lo que había logrado.

-Gaogamon- empezó Garudamon un poco indecisa –me eh dado cuenta de la manera en que te has portado conmigo todos estos años, desde el día en que llegue a vivir a esta aldea. Fuiste hospitalario y me recibiste en tu casa, y fuiste uno de los pocos que me trato bien en mi llegada, y creo que jamás pude agradecerte por…-

Pero la digimon aves se ve interrumpida cuando Gaogamon la tomaba por la cintura y quitaba la poca distancia que había entre ambos. Ahora era Garudamon la que parecía sentirse nerviosa y estaba mucho más roja que antes.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Gradi, para mí siempre fue un gusto ayudarte a habituarte a esta aldea, y tenerte en mi casa fue todo un honor- dijo, mientras subía una de sus patas por la espalda de Garudamon mientras que dejaba la otra en la cintura.  
>-¿Gradi? Han pasado años desde que me llamabas así- Dijo Garudamon contenta sintiendo un temblor en su cuerpo por el tacto de la pata de Gaogamon que subía y bajaba por su espalda –Gaogal-<br>-¿Gaogal? Jeje, solo me decías así porque no eras capaz de decir mi nombre bien, pero… de alguna forma me hacía sentir especial- dijo abrazándola –eh sido un cobarde todo este tiempo, no te dije lo que sentía por ti antes de que te fueras de mi casa, y aun después de tantos años sigo sin ser capaz-  
>-No te preocupes por eso Gaogal, de todos modos yo también me fui… sin decirte lo que sentía por ti, y nunca fui capaz de buscarte para decírtelo-<br>Pero… podemos hacerlo ahora, por cierto, todo el tiempo estuviste planeando este día ¿cierto?-  
>-Así es-<br>-Y supongo que Tsuki era tu cómplice y por eso me hizo venir-  
>-exacto-<br>-eh estado esperando mucho tiempo por esto-  
>-Igual que yo-<p>

Ya no hacían falta más palabras para expresar los sentimientos que esos dos digimons se habían estado guardando, y ahora estaban a punto de florecer. Poco a poco ambos empezaron a acercarse para poder sellar aquel momento con un beso…

Pero…

Un extraño ruido los detuvo. Ambos se levantaron del suelo y miraron hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del ruido. Finalmente, fue Garudamon quien lo encontró, pero se preocupo bastante al ver de dónde provenía, y que era lo que lo provocaba.

-No es posible- Exclamo Garudamon asustada y llamo la atención de Gaogamon.  
>-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Gaogamon.<p>

Entonces Garudamon señalo la represa que estaba más abajo y pudo entender lo que asustaba a su compañera.

Un grupo de digimons estaba cerca de la represa y, de alguna forma, estaban atravesando la barrera de energía que protegía la represa y se acercaban cada vez más a ella pasando por el marco metálico. El grupo de desconocidos estaba compuesto por un pequeño número de Cerberusmon, muy poco comunes en esa zona, Cinco Troopmons cuidando las espaldas de los Cerberusmon, y atrás de todos ellos venia un Golemon.

-¿Qué están haciendo esos digimon hay?- pregunto Garudamon.  
>-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea no debe ser nada bueno- Dijo Gaogamon aun observando a esos extraños digimons, miro un poco más a su alrededor y vio algo que llamo su atención, era los Pawchessmon que cuidaban la entrada a la represa, pero parecía que estuvieran inconscientes -¡esos malditos!-<p>

Los digimons siguieron avanzando sobre la represa hasta llegar a la mitad de esta. No sabían que era lo que harían, pero ni Gaogamon ni Garudamon se quedarían a esperar, y listos para luchar decidieron ir a detenerlos.  
>Ambos digimons habían empezado a correr, pero Garudamon se detuvo de un momento a otro, haciendo que Gaogamon también se detuviera.<p>

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto Gaogamon, viendo que Garudamon estaba de nuevo asustada.  
>-¿Dónde están Tsuki y los niños?- pregunto asustada.<p>

Entonces Gaogamon comienza a olfatear el aire, tratando de detectar el aroma de los Gaomons. Finalmente encuentro el olor y empiezo a correr siguiéndolo hasta llegar a unos matorrales cerca a unos árboles. El digimon empiezo a moverlos, y para su alegría, ahí estaban todos los Gaomons sujetos a Tsuki, bastante asustados. Gaogamon le aviso a Garudamon que ya los había encontrado y ella fue rápidamente a verlos y a asegurarse que estuvieran bien.

-Gaogamon- Dijo Garudamon mirando a su compañera muy seria –Llévate a Tsuki y a los chicos a la aldea, y avísale al líder Jaidron sobre esta situación-  
>-Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto Gaogamon preocupado.<br>-No sé qué es lo que esos digimons pretenden hacer aquí, pero igual tratare de detenerlos-

Gaogamon iba a decir algo, pero Garudamon ya había empezado a volar en dirección a la represa. Mientras veía como su amada se alejaba, Gaogamon no pudo hacer más que desearle suerte y llevarse a Tsuki y a los Gaomon lo más rápido posible a la aldea para ponerlos a salvo.

Los extraños digimons ya se encontraban a la mitad de la represa. Dos de los Troopmons tomaron dos extraños paquetes y empezaron a descender por ambos lados de la represa.

-Muy bien, el plan ha marchado bien hasta ahora, el señor Matadormon estará muy contento por esto- Dice Golemon sonriendo de forma diabólica.  
>-¡Yo no contaría con eso!- grito alguien atrás de él y de los otros digimons.<p>

Todos voltean a ver quién era el que les estaba hablando, se trataba de Garudamon que estaba a bastante distancia de ellos, cruzada de brazos y piernas, y al verla, se sorprendieron, pero también se enojaron.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo este digimon aquí?- grito uno de los Cerberusmon furioso.  
>-Bueno, ya que desactivaron la barrera que protegía la represa, no fue ningún problema entrar. Gracias por ser tan caballerosos con una dama- les respondio sonriendo, como si se burlara de ellos y esto los enojo mas, y también los hizo sentir como unos idiotas.<br>-Debimos haberla puesto de nuevo en cuanto entramos- comento otro de los Cerberusmon.

Garudamon entonces se puso más seria y los miro de forma desafiante y lista a luchar.

-No sé quién es ese Matadormon del que hablan, pero sea lo que sea que pretendan hacer no se los permitiré- dijo Garudamon y se pone en posición de guardia.

Golemon entonces ordena a los Cerberusmon y los Troopmons que la ataquen y estos corren hacia ella. Mientras sus atacantes se acercaban, Garudamon cambia de posición, levantando la rodilla izquierda y colocando sus puños contra su cintura apuntando hacia el frente.

-¡Tal vez sean más, pero eso no será suficiente para detenerme, solo por que sea maestra no significa que no sepa pelear! ¡Alas de Espada!- Grito, bajando la pierna izquierda y lanzando los puños hacia el frente, liberando una enorme águila de fuego que carbonizo a todos los digimons, haciéndolos polvo -¡Ahora sigues tu!-

El Águila de fuego siguio moviéndose y estába a punto de chocar contra Golemon, pero este uso uno de sus puños para desviarlo hacia otra dirección.

-¡¿Quieres pelea niña? Entonces te la voy a dar!- Grito y da un poderoso salto, quedando sus pendido en el aire.

Garudamon lo ve y empieza a volar también. Mientras ella se acerca, Golemon se ríe y se protege.

-Eres realmente ingenua si crees que podrás derrotarme- dice bastante confiado.

Pero entonces Garudamon empieza a sonreír confundiéndolo bastante, pero la mayor sorpresa para Golemon fue ver que el ataque Alas de Espadas que él había desviado, ahora volvía a Garudamon y se estrellaba contra ella cubriéndola de llamas.

-¡ja, Ahora vez que no soy una oponente fácil ¿verdad?- dijo Garudamon sonriendo y aumentando su velocidad, acercándose más a Golemon -¡Esto se acaba aquí!- Lanzando un puño hacia el frente.

A pesar del duro cuerpo de Golemon, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo fue suficiente para que fuera capaz de atravesarlo. Una vez hecho esto, las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo desaparecían y ella se sintió satisfecha por su logro. Veía como Golemon caía poco a poco pero algo le pareció extraño, se estaba riendo.

-Tonta, aunque nos hayas matado ya es tarde, el plan se puso en marcha y ahora será cuestión de minutos para que toda esta aldea desaparezca- dijo antes de desintegrarse en cientos de partículas que desaparecen en el aire.

Garudamon estaba preocupada con lo que había dicho ese digimon y a la vez confundida. Fue entonces cuando recordó ver a dos Troopmons bajando a lado y lado de la represa con extraños paquetes. Entonces Garudamon mira ambos lados de la represa para saber que eran esos paquetes y que pretendían hacer con ellos. Pero se asusto al ver que eran los paquetes.

Eran bombas de tiempo, cuyo conteo ya había iniciado desde diez minutos. Desesperada, Garudamon trato de destruir una de las bombas con sus puños, pero no pudo hacerle nada, estaban protegidas por una especie de campo de fuerza y sin más opción, se fue volando hacia la aldea para dar la alerta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Gaogamon había llegado a la aldea con Tsuki y los Gaomons sanos y salvos. Decidió que era mejor que ellos se quedaran dentro del Gaogalmacen mientras él iba con el líder de la aldea, Jaidron. Gaogamon corría lo más rápido que podía hacia la casa de Jaidron, y en el camino se encontró con Garudamon que volaba sobre él, pero que disminuyo la altura para que pudieran hablar.

-Has logrado derrotar a todos esos digimons ¿verdad? Eres asombrosa Gradi- le decía Gaogamon sin dejar de correr.  
>-Me temo que ese no es nuestro mayor problema-<br>-¿Qué quieres decir?-  
>-El plan de esos digimons era colocar bombas en la represa-<br>-¡¿bombas?-  
>-Así es, no pude destruirlas, por eso debemos avisarle al líder Jaidron para que ordene la evacuación de la aldea-<br>-¡Entonces démonos prisa!-

Ambos digimons siguen corriendo y finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Jaidron, pero nadie estaba. Lo que significaba que solo les quedaba ir a un lugar.

En una casa algo más lejos, en el norte de la aldea, un Gaomon corría desesperadamente hacia una puerta y la abrió de un solo movimiento, haciendo bastante ruido. La habitación que había abierto era algo oscura, llena de libros y pergaminos, así como un par de velas encendidas.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-dijo alguien sentado en aquella silla.

El Gaomon que acaba de llegar estaba muy fatigado y trato de recuperar un poco el aliento. Una vez se sintió recuperado hablo.

-El Gaogamon del Gaogalmacen y la maestra Garudamon acaban de llegar, nos informan que unos extraños digimons instalaron dos bombas en la represa y están a punto de estallar- Dijo finalmente el Gaomon.  
>-¿y es cierto?- pregunto quién estaba sentado en la silla.<br>-Sí, acabo de comunicarme con los Pawcheesmon que cuidaban la represa-  
>-¿Y qué fue lo que dijeron?-<br>-Dijeron que fueron golpeados por detrás y al despertar revisaron la represa y encontraron las bombas pero no pudieron desactivarlas-

En ese momento, quien estaba sentado en la silla se levanto y se puso frente el Gaomon que le había venido a dar el mensaje, también era un Gaomon, pero sus guantes y la banda de su cabeza eran de un rojo más oscuro, de igual manera, su pelaje era también de un azul más oscuro. Pero su rasgo más distintivo era una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su ojo en forma de tres garras, y por ese rasgo fue que recibió el nombre que tiene ahora.

-El jefe Jaidron aun no ha regresado del viaje que hizo esta mañana, y por lo que leí, el chaman de la aldea puede tomar el control de la aldea en ausencia del verdadero líder. Así que… señor Scar… ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?- quiso saber el Gaomon.  
>-Quiero que convoques a todos los escuadrones de Pawchessmon blancos y negros que viven en la aldea y has que empiecen a evacuar a toda la gente posible hacia las colinas- respondió Scar.<br>-Si señor- y el Gaomon se retiro volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

Las órdenes de Scar se cumplieron, y los escuadrones de Pawchessmon comenzaron con la evacuación de todos los Gaomons hacia las colinas a las afueras de la aldea, donde todos podrían estar seguros de la inminente inundación.  
>La noticia a los habitantes de la aldea de que la represa se destruiría e inundaría todo causo un gran pánico, pero afortunadamente los Pawcheesmon al cabo de diez minutos, habían llevado a cabo exitosamente la evacuación de la mitad de los habitantes. Desgraciadamente, el tiempo se había terminado.<br>Las bombas se detonaron, generando una enorme explosión que fue sentido en todos los rincones de la Aldea Mirage, y que les indicaba que ya era tarde. El agua retenida cayo con toda su fuerza bajando rápidamente.

Los habitantes que aun quedaban en la aldea trataron de correr por sus vidas y ponerse a salvo, pero el agua los arrastro. Algunos intentaron sujetarse de algo o resistirse a la corriente, mientras que otros simplemente se ahogaron.  
>Las aguas empezaban a cubrir la parte sur de la aldea, empezando con la escuela y seguía avanzando cubriendo todo, y estaban a unos diez metros de la parte central, en donde se encontraba el Gaogalmacen donde Tsuki y los Gaomons pequeños aun se ocultaban.<p>

Cuando la represa exploto, ellos sintieron la explosión, pero igual Tsuki trataba de tranquilizar a los pequeños diciéndoles "Todo estará bien" aunque ella misma empezaba a dudarlo. Apenas cinco minutos después de que el agua empezara su descenso, un pequeño grupo de Pawchessmon blancos llegaron al Gaogalmacen. A Tsuki le preocupaba más la seguridad de los Gaomons pequeños que la suya propia, así que le pidió a los Pawchessmon que se llevaran a los niños y que la dejaran.  
>A pesar de que algunos de los Gaomons empezaron a llorar por la decisión de Tsuki, no pudieron hacer nada y fueron llevados a las colinas, con el resto de los habitantes rescatados.<p>

Tsuki se quedo sola, fuera del Gaogalmacen, viendo como el agua se acercaba cada vez más. Sabía que aunque intentara correr no lograría escapar, y se sentía bien sabiendo que había logrado ganarse algo de respeto y cariño de la aldea, y más importante, prefirió salvar la vida de jóvenes antes que la de ella, así que la idea de morir no la incomodaba ni un poco.

El agua estaba a escasos cinco metros y Tsuki ya estaba preparada para su fin…

Pero en ese momento, dos figuras aparecieron de la nada y se posaron frente a ella. La pequeña Gaomon no tardo en reconocerlos y se sintió muy feliz al verlos.

-¡Señor Gaomon, señorita Garudamon, están aquí!- dijo al verlos.  
>-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Tsuki? Debes huir con los demás y ponerte a salvo- dijo Gaogamon volteando a verla.<br>-¿pero qué hay de ustedes? ¿No vendrán conmigo?- pregunto Tsuki y Garudamon volteo a verla y a sonreírle.  
>-No debes preocuparte por nosotros, estaremos bien- dijo la maestra.<br>-Esta agua ya ha dañado gran parte de la aldea, nos aseguraremos que no haga más daño- Dijo Gaogamon.

Tsuki no entendía lo que querían decir ambos digimons, pero de todos modos no fue capaz de huir y solo se quedo viendo.  
>El agua se acercaba cada vez mas y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Gaogamon y Garudamon dispararon sus ataques Garra Espiral y Alas de Espadas al mismo tiempo.<p>

Ambas técnicas se fusionaron en un tornado de fuego que evaporó el agua que venía hacia ellos. Aunque la cantidad de agua que venía era demasiada y parte se había desviado hacia los lados, la insistencia de ambos digimons en ataque combinado fue capaz de evaporar lo suficiente el agua como para que la gran inundación volviera a reducirse a un pequeño rio y que el resto de la aldea fuera no destruida, dejando a Tsuki mas que impresionada del poder de esos digimons.

Después de eso, ambos digimons cayeron al suelo de rodillas, totalmente agotados pero satisfechos. Garudamon se apoyo en el hombro de Gaogamon para tratar de recuperar sus fuerzas. Mientras lo hacía, ambos digimons no dejaban de verse y de sonreír.

Parecía que ambos terminarían muy bien ese momento, acercándose poco a poco.

Pero algo paso para interrumpirlos. De en medio del vapor provocado por sus ataques, una extraña sombra empezaba a acercarse. Mientras se acercaba, podían verlo mejor pero no distinguirlo, solo veían que tenía una capucha, pero no como era. Ambos digimons se levantaron y se prepararon mientras que Tsuki seguía observando inmóvil.

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Garudamon tratando de mostrarse calmada, pero el encapuchado no dio respuesta.  
>-¡responde de una vez!- grito Gaogamon alterado y Garudamon trato de calmarlo.<p>

Por unos segundos más todo siguió en silencio…

-Sus poderes son sin duda impresionantes- dijo finalmente el encapuchado, uds serán una perfecta fuente de energía-

Todos se quedan sin entender lo que el misterioso ser quería decir. Entonces, el encapuchado agito su brazo derecho hacia el frente, liberando una gran cantidad de dagas y todas chocaron contra el pecho de Gaogamon, haciéndolo caer.

-¡Gaogamon!- grito desesperada Garudamon y trato de ayudarlo.

Pero el extraño vuelve a agitar su brazo y libera mas dagas, y estas chocaron contra la espalda de Garudamon, haciéndola caer junto a Gaogamon.

-¡Señor Gaogamon, Señorita Garudamon!- grito Tsuki aterrada, pero incapaz de moverse por el miedo

Ambos estaban muy débiles, y sabían que estaban a punto de morir, así que antes de hacerlo, se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo para decirse unas últimas palabras.

-Creo que este es el fin- dijo Gaogamon sonriendo y pasando sus garras por el cabello de Garudamon.  
>-Lo sé, supongo que por algún tiempo ya no podremos estar juntos- le respondió ella, pasando sus manos por la cara del lobo.<br>-Supongo que es el momento para decirte lo que nunca tuve el valor de decir antes-  
>-Y supongo que yo también debo hacerlo-<p>

Ambos terminaron dándose un corto pero igual un buen beso antes de decir esas últimas palabras.

-Te amo Gradi-  
>-Y yo a ti Gaogal-<p>

Y con sus últimas fuerzas, Gaogamon y Garudamon se toman de la mano, antes de respirar su último aliento.

Tsuki se sentía destrozada y había empezado a llorar al ver como dos digimons tan importantes para ella, habían arriesgado la vida por tratar de proteger a la aldea de la inundación y ahora habían muerto por culpa de aquel misterioso encapuchado.  
>La pequeña Gaomon quería acercarse a ellos para verlos por última vez, pero el encapuchado llego antes que ella.<p>

-¡Ya los mataste ¿Qué más quieres de ellos?- Grito Tsuki corriendo hacia el encapuchado para atacarlo, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el encapuchado la golpeo con un solo movimiento, lanzándola contra la pared de una casa cercana.

A pesar de lo fuerte que había sido ese golpe, Tsuki igual intento levantarse, mientras que el encapuchado se acercaba a los digimons muertos. En ese momento, hiso aparecer una extraña esfera de cristal en sus manos.

Tsuki no entendió para que servía aquella esfera, hasta que vio como empezaba a brillar al mismo tiempo que Garudamon y Gaogamon empezaban a brillar también, y se desintegraban en cientos de partículas de información que entraban dentro de la esfera.  
>Tsuki estaba horrorizada y confundida por lo que acababa de ver. Quería decir algo pero no pudo hacerlo, solo se quedo observando a ese misterioso encapuchado que poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire, no sin antes hacer un último comentario.<p>

-La energía de estos dos valientes y enamorados digimons es perfecta, y con la que eh reunido ya es bastante, su majestad estará muy complacido con mis logros- dijo antes de desaparecer.

La digimon estaba aun triste y confundida por todo lo que había sucedido, y aun más por aquel último comentario del encapuchado.

-¿su majestad?-

Continuara…

**Tsuki: "Cuando algo malo ocurre, siempre se buscan culpables donde no hay, y los inocentes son obligados a dejar su hogar. En el próximo capítulo, Luchando por un lugar. Me quedare en esta aldea, lo quieran o no."**


	4. Cap 3, Luchando por un lugar

**Capitulo 3**

**Luchando por un lugar**

Tsuki todavía estaba conmocionada con todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ese momento. La represa Mirage se había destruido y toda el agua que contenía se había liberado. Muchos de los habitantes tuvieron que ser llevados a las colinas para que estuvieran a salvo. El agua mato al resto de los habitantes que no pudieron ser evacuados por los Pawchessmon, y casi la mitad de la aldea había sido arrasada.

Ella estuvo cerca de morir pero fue salvada por la maestra Garudamon y el señor Gaogamon, quienes además salvaron al resto de la aldea de desaparecer a causa del tsunami, pero… un misterioso encapuchado había aparecido y les había arrebatado la vida de una forma bastante cruel.

En ese momento la pequeña Gaomon estaba completamente sola y sin saber qué hacer, solo se acerco al lugar donde la vida de esos dos había terminado. En ese lugar encontró algo y no tardo en reconocerlo, se trataba del collar de Garudamon, posiblemente se le había caído. Tsuki lo tomo en sus manos y se lo llevo al pecho mientras varias lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, porque ese objeto era lo único que le quedaba de su amada maestra. El haber perdido a dos seres tan importantes para ella, realmente le destrozaba el alma.

A varios kilómetros de la aldea Mirage, en lo más alto de una montaña nevada, había una entrada que conducía a una profunda caverna. Dentro, el suelo estaba cubierto de nieve y los techos y las paredes de enormes estalactitas de hielo. Desde la entrada se podían ver marcadas en la nieve unas enormes huellas con forma de una punta de flecha que formaban un camino hacia el interior. Varios metros dentro de la caverna se ve quien es el causante de esas pisadas, se trataba del mismo encapuchado que hacía poco estaba en la aldea Mirage. El misterioso ser siguió caminando unos metros más hasta llegar finalmente a la parte más profunda de la caverna, una parte muy oscura y donde ya no había salida.

El encapuchado se arrodillo e hizo una especie de reverencia.

-su majestad, eh regresado de la misión que me encomendó- dijo con un acento muy elegante, como el de un caballero.

Por algunos segundos todo permaneció en silencio. Pero poco a poco, esa zona oscura y profunda de la caverna empezó a iluminarse muy tenuemente, lo que permitió ver el fondo de la caverna, pero también permitió ver algo más. Se trataba de un gigantesco vitral de muchos colores apagados, no tenía un diseño claro, pero parecía la sombra de un enorme murciélago sobre unas colinas, y atrás de la sombra, un cielo aterrador. Sobre el vitral, también aparecieron dos grandes y brillantes ojos rojos.

-levántate- se escucho una aterradora voz que parecía venir de aquel vitral, el encapuchado solo obedeció y se puso de pie -¿has conseguido lo que te pedí?-

-si mi señor-respondio el encapuchado, sacando una esfera de cristal de sus mangas, era la misma que había usado en la aldea Mirage –le aseguro que no se decepcionara-

La esfera se suelta de las manos del encapuchado y comienza a flotar hasta quedar frente al vitral.

Poco a poco esa esfera empezó a traspasar el enorme vidrio hasta desaparecer dentro de él y al hacerlo, todos los vidrios de colores empezaron a brillar intensamente durante unos cuantos segundos solo para volver a apagarse.

-Esta energía es sin duda excepcional, has hecho un estupendo trabajo- dijo la voz del vitral.

-Hare todo lo que sea posible para poder complacerlo señor- respondió le encapuchado, quitándose la túnica y mostrando cómo era en verdad. Un digimon de apariencia sumamente extraña, su cabeza parecía la punta de una lanza con ojos purpuras y cabello anaranjado, tenía unas mangas rosadas que dejaban ver una parte de sus dedos, que mas bien parecían cuchillas, un cuerpo muy delgado con un chaleco negro y pantalones rojos, además de dos pequeñas alas de murciélago.

-Mas te vale, como mi mano derecha, tienes la obligación de no fallarme en ningún momento, ¿quedo claro Matadormon?-

-Totalmente señor-

-Eso espero, la energía que me has traído es perfecta, pero insuficiente-

-Hay muchos digimons salvajes y algunas aldeas en toda esta zona, le prometo conseguir más energía digimon la próxima vez-

-Si quiero liberarme de esta prisión, necesitare una gran cantidad de energía, y una vez que este libre, acabare con esa aldea Mirage y con eso hare llorar a Miragegaogamon en el más allá, al destruir la aldea que se creó en su nombre-

-estoy seguro que lo conseguirá-

-Ahora, prepara un escuadrón y vayan a otro lugar para conseguir más energía-

-si mi amo- y Matadormon desaparecio de la cueva.

Ahora, la cueva estaba completamente sola, excepto por el enorme vitral y los ojos rojos que aun seguían abiertos.

-Ya lo veras Miragegaogamon, de tu querida aldea… no quedaran más que cenizas- dijo la voz y los ojos rojos poco a poco empezaron a cerrarse.

En la aldea Mirage, ya había pasado dos o tres horas desde la explosión de la represa.

Poco a poco, los grupos de Pawchessmon guiaban a todos los refugiados de regreso a la aldea, pero lo que encontraron al llegar no fue para nada alentador.

La parte sur de la aldea que estaba más cerca de la represa había sido destruida completamente. De las casas que habitaban los Gaomons ya solo quedaban escombros muy maltratados por el agua, inútiles para volver a usarse para construcción, junto con todas las pertenencias de los Gaomons, pero eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue ver como los cultivos que estaban en ese lugar, de los cuales vivía la aldea ahora estaban arruinados. Y fue más triste al ver toda esa zona llena de cuerpos inmóviles, no solo de Gaomons sino también Wanyamons y Botamons. Fue triste ver a todas esas víctimas y la destrucción causada por el agua, aun mas porque algunos pocos de los que habían ido a las colinas vivían hay y se sintieron devastados al ver que ya habían perdido todo. La zona norte de la aldea no había sido dañada por el agua, pero los caminos quedaron dañados lo que igual afectaba la movilidad de todos.

Muchos estaban muy tristes, pero recibían el consuelo y el apoyo de los demás en ese difícil momento. Los Pawchessmon se dividieron en dos grupos, los blancos ayudaron a todos los sobrevivientes a regresar a sus hogares, y aquellos que no tenían debían buscar refugio en las casas de otros. Los Pawchessmon negros por otro lado se habían desplazado a la zona destruida para levantar los cuerpos de las víctimas y tratar de salvar cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

En medio de todo esto, se encontraba Tsuki, intentando ayudar a los Pawchessmon blancos a llevar a todos a sus hogares y a ayudar a todos en cualquier cosa que necesitaran y ellos se lo agradecían de forma muy amable, porque en ese momento cualquier ayuda era bien recibida y animo un poco más a los afectados.

Cuando ya nadie más necesitaba de su ayuda, Tsuki empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa para tratar de relajarse y pensar en que haría ahora y como podría ayudar a todos los demás habitantes de la aldea.

-¿me pregunto si mi papá ya habrá regresado?- se pregunta sin dejar de caminar –me dijo que debía salir de la aldea pero que volvería hoy mismo. Estoy segura que cuando vuelva y vea todo este desastre se pondrá muy triste… por que el ama esta aldea más que nada en el mundo, pero conociéndolo… se que hará todo lo posible para ayudar- y empiezo a sonreír al pensar en esto.

Tsuki ya estaba muy cerca de llegar a su casa. Pero entonces vio algo que llamo bastante su atención. Frente a ella, aparecieron corriendo un par de Gaomons jóvenes acompañados por dos Pawchessmon negros.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunto al grupo de digimons y estos se detuvieron un momento para contestarle.

-Nos dirigimos a la entrada de la aldea- Respondió uno de los Pawchessmon –al parecer hay un herido y debemos llegar rápido para poder asistirlo.

-Déjenme ir con ustedes- pidió la Gaomon –tal vez pueda ayudarlos-

-Puede que nos haga falta unas manos extra- dijo el otro Pawchessmon –de acuerdo, puedes venir-

Tsuki junto a los otros digimons fueron hasta la entrada de la aldea lo más rápido que pudieron. No tardaron demasiado en llegar y justo hay había alguien tirado en el suelo. Se trataba de un Gaomon con mucha suciedad y raspones en sus brazos y en su rostro, pero lo que llamo más la atención de todos al acercarse más, fue ver que en su espalda tenia clavadas varias dagas y que estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápidamente.

Tsuki reconoció esas dagas, eran las mismas que Matadormon, a quien ella solo había visto con su túnica puesta, había utilizado para matar a Gaogamon y a Garudamon, aun así, prefirió no decir nada sobre eso.

-Esto es grave- dijo uno de los Pawchessmon, quitándole todas las dagas de la espalda al herido.

Después de eso, empezaron a limpiar las heridas y a colocarle vendas. Una vez hecho esto, lo voltearon para que quedara boca arriba, para que respirara mejor y ver si tenía otras heridas.

Sin embargo, Tsuki se llevo un gran susto al ver el rostro de ese Gaomon.

Aunque los Gaomon casi siempre se veían iguales, este era uno al que Tsuki reconoció.

-¿papá?- dijo suavemente, pero él no reaccionaba esto la empezó a preocupar más –Papá, papá por favor reacciona- moviéndolo suavemente.

Entonces, el Gaomon intento abrir los ojos y mira a su alrededor, cuando vio a Tsuki empiezo a sonreír.

-Hola mi pequeña ¿te encuentras bien?-

-sí, yo estoy bien… papá ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?- le pregunto su hija.

-No lo sé, yo solo venia de regreso cuando fui atacado por la espalda, no pude ver quien era-

El Gaomon no fue capaz de seguir hablando por qué sintió un fuerte dolor y sentía que su cuerpo estaba cada vez más débil. Tsuki le sujetaba la mano con fuerza mientras los otros Gaomons y los Pawchessmon lo revisaban.

-Papá, por favor debes ser fuerte, yo se que te vas a recuperar- le dijo Tsuki, tratando de parecer fuerte y de contener sus lagrimas por ver a su padre así.

-Lo siento hijita, eh vivido los años que me han tocado y eh hecho lo que debía en este mundo… ahora… sé que mi vida ha terminado- le respondió su padre sin dejar de sonreír, y esto hizo que Tsuki se enojara.

-¡No digas eso papá, tú tienes mucho por que vivir!- le reclamo Tsuki, apretándole la mano con más fuerza -¡si tú no estás… me quedare sola!-

Los otros digimon hacían lo posible para intentar curar al Gaomon pero parecía que ya no podían hacer más, y Tsuki seguía sujetando la mano de su padre, tratando de darle algo de fuerza pero eso parecía inútil. Entonces, el Gaomon tomo la mano de su hija, sorprendiéndola un poco y la miro fijamente con una sonrisa.

-Mi linda Tsuki- comienzo a decir –te eh visto crecer con el pasar del tiempo, ahora eres una digimon madura y fuerte, se que estarás bien sin tu padre-

-papá…-

-hija, había algo que necesitaba decirte hoy pero… ya es muy tarde para eso, solo puedo decir… adiós Tsuki, espero que seas feliz… mi hermosa luna…- y después de decir estas últimas palabras, el Gaomon volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero esta vez ya no volvería a abrirlos nunca. Sus manos se soltaron de las de su hija y quedo completamente inmóvil.

Los Gaomon y los Pawchessmon estaban muy tristes, habían intentado salvarlo pero al final no lo lograron, pero sin duda era Tsuki quien había resultado más afectada por ello. No solo había perdido a dos digimons que la apreciaban, ahora también había perdido a su padre. La Gaomon se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de su padre y lloro desconsolada durante un largo tiempo. Ahora si estaba sola.

Más al norte de la aldea, Scar se encontraba como siempre, leyendo a oscuras en su habitación, que parecía más una biblioteca. A los pocos minutos, el Gaomon que le había informado acerca de la destrucción de la represa, había vuelto para darle más informes, y como la anterior vez que había venido, haciendo bastante ruido.

-¡¿otra vez? ¡Ya te dije que no hicieras tanto ruido!- dijo Scar, cerrando bruscamente el libro que estaba leyendo y mirando enojado al Gaomon.

-mis disculpas, pero es que tenía que decirle algo muy importante- respondio el Gaomon.

-Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que necesitas decirme?-

-Acabo de recibir informes de los escuadrones de los Pawchessmon blancos y negros. Ya han traído a todos los evacuados de regreso a la aldea-

-¿Cuáles son los daños?-

-Desde la zona sur hasta pocos metros del centro, la aldea ha sido destruida, todas las casas y caminos, la escuela y los cultivos también. No se ha encontrado nada que pueda rescatarse-

-¿Qué hay de las víctimas?-

-eh estado viendo los registros de habitantes y los que fueron llevados a las colinas. Calculo que en total han muerto más de cien, y entre ellos se encuentran pequeños y recién nacidos. Según hemos detectado, casi treinta ya han estado empezando su proceso de regeneración y pronto volverán como digihuevos-

-¿Qué hay de los otros setenta?-

-no estoy seguro, pero sus cuerpos siguen intactos y a los poco segundos se desintegran y desaparecen, pero lo más extraño es que pareciera que después de eso sus datos simplemente desaparecieran, como si ya no existieran, y entre esos están el dueño del Gaogalmacen, Gaogamon y la maestra Garudamon-

-entiendo… entonces ordena que comiencen la reconstrucción de la zona dañada de la aldea, y asegúrate de pedir a todos los aldeanos que ayuden. Necesitaremos la ayuda de todos si es que queremos recuperarnos de esto-

Scar volvió abrir su libro y el Gaomon ya estaba a punto de irse, pero justo antes de hacerlo se detiene y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

-señor Scar, hay algo más que olvide decirle- dijo el Gaomon y Scar cierra el libro otra vez para ponerle atención -hace poco unos Gaomons y unos Pawchessmon negros nos informaron que encontraron a alguien muerto en la entrada de la aldea-

-¿de quién se trata?-

El Gaomon no fue capaz de contestar y esto empezó a desesperar a Scar.

-¡¿a quién encontraron muerto?- insistió Scar, algo molesto.

-pues… al líder de la aldea… al señor Jaidron- respondió el Gaomon.

-¿ja…ja…Jaidron?- pregunto Scar bastante sorprendido y el Gaomon solo asintió con la cabeza.

Scar soltó su libro, parecía conmocionado con lo que había escuchado al mismo tiempo triste, pero igual trato de calmarse.

-entendido- dijo Scar, ya un poco más tranquilo -y su hija…-

-Parece que no pudo decirle nada, así que no lo sabe-

-ya veo-

-por ley, si el líder de la aldea le sucede algo, el chaman de la aldea puede tomar su lugar durante seis meses, eso quiere decir… que por ahora usted es el líder, y yo seguiré sus ordenes-

-entonces… quiero que hagas lo que te había dicho antes, pero además, quiero que vayas a la represa y averigües quien fue el causante de todo este desastre-

-si señor-

Después de esto, el Gaomon se va dejando solo a Scar, quien vuelve a tomar su libro y sigue leyendo.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas más en la aldea y las órdenes de Scar ya empezaban a cumplirse. Varios grupos de Pawchessmon fueron a ver a los habitantes de la aldea que habían quedado, llamando a los más sanos y fuertes para que empezaran la reconstrucción de la aldea.

A pesar de que habían salido muchos colaboradores, el daño era muy extenso. Había demasiados escombros y barro y era muy difícil retirarlos, y aun mas, en medio de todos los escombros aun se encontraban cadáveres de digimons lo que indicaba que estos ya no regresarían como digihuevos.

Tsuki aun estaba triste y devastada por haber perdido a sus seres amados, pero también sabía que en ese momento su aldea necesitaba de la ayuda de todos para reconstruirse así que no dudo en ayudar también. Aun así, no fue mucho lo que pudo hacer, no era muy fuerte como para mover escombros por sí misma, así que siempre alguien tenía que ayudarla. Y en cuanto encontraba algún cadáver, era incapaz de acercarse a levantarlo, solo se ponía a llorar y salía corriendo de ahí. Esto la hacía sentir inútil pero nadie la culpaba por que igual podían entender por lo que estaba pasando.

El esfuerzo de todos permitió remover todos los cadáveres que después de varios minutos desaparecieron, y también remover casi todo el barro y los escombros, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que se empezaran a reconstruir las casas destruidas.

Pero todas estas actividades se vieron interrumpidas cuando Scar apareció. Todos dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo para poder observarlo, ya que siempre que Scar aparecía en público era para decir algo que era de mucha importancia para la aldea.

-¡Escúchenme bien todos!- dijo Scar en voz alta y todos se quedaron callados para escucharlo -¡como todos ustedes ya saben, soy el chaman de esta aldea, y por tanto, mi misión es velar por la seguridad de todos ustedes, ayudar a tomar las mejores decisiones para protegerlos así como a la misma aldea!- camino un poco alrededor de todos, observándolos cuidadosamente antes de seguir hablando -¡la razón por la cual estoy ante ustedes hoy es para informarles acerca de algo terrible que ha sucedido!- Scar se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de darles a todos la terrible noticia –¡nuestro amado líder, el señor Jaidron fue asesinado en la entrada de la aldea!- con solo decir esto, todos quedaron asustados y tristes, pero Tsuki por otro lado estaba muy confundida.

-¿el líder Jaidron? Pero el que murió fue mi papá ¿o acaso mi papá era el líder?- se preguntaba así misma mientras aun observaba a Scar, era la primera vez que lo veía pero su apariencia y las cicatrices de su rostro le llamaban mucho la atención.

-¡por ley!-continuo Scar -¡tomare el liderazgo de la Aldea Mirage, y daré todo mi apoyo y tomare las mejores decisiones para que este lugar logre recuperarse!- todos comenzaron a aplaudir después de aquel discurso, pero Scar hizo un gesto con sus manos para indicar que no había terminado de hablar -¡entre las cosas que hare para ayudar a esta aldea, esta encontrar al responsable de todo este desastre, y hasta ahora solo se me ocurre un posible culpable… y ese… eres tú!- señalando a Tsuki.

Todos se sorprendieron bastante por eso, y tampoco entendían por que Scar veía a Tsuki como la culpable de todo aquel desastre. Tsuki estaba también confundida y sorprendida por la acusación de Scar, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

Scar empezó a acercarse a ella, mirándola con ojos llenos de enojo, esto empezó a asustar demasiado a Tsuki y cada vez que Scar se acercaba, ella daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Pero mientras más pasos daba hacia atrás, más se acercaba a la pared de una de las casas, hasta que quedo apoyada en ella. Scar ya estaba unos pocos centímetros de Tsuki, aun mirándola con enojo, mientras que Tsuki seguía asustada e incapaz de hablar, pero ya no podía alejarse más de Scar.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estas asustada?- dijo Scar se acercándose cada vez más a ella.

Entonces…

Algunos Gaomons fueron hacia donde estaba Tsuki y se colocaron entre ella y Scar, lo que hizo sentir a la Gaomon algo de alivio, pero esto parecía molestar a Scar.

-Por favor Scar ¿no se da cuenta que la pone nerviosa?- dijo uno de los Gaomons y Scar se aleja un poco, pero sin cambiar de expresión.

-por favor Scar, explíquenos esto ¿Por qué acusa a Tsuki de esto?- pregunto otro Gaomon pero Scar no respondió.

Todos ahora se mostraban desafiantes con Scar por su acusación contra Tsuki y exigían una explicación. Por algunos segundos Scar se quedo inmóvil y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

-Realmente no lo entienden ¿verdad?- dijo por fin Scar, esta vez sonriendo de forma perversa.

Esto solo confundió mas a todos, y a algunos les molesto bastante.

-Debemos admitir que tratamos muy mal a Tsuki en el pasado solo por ser diferente- dijo uno de los Gaomon que no estaba cerca de la Gaomon, con algo de vergüenza –pero aun así ella no nos guarda ningún rencor, así que no entiendo cómo puede acusarla de algo así-

Las voces de varios Gaomons empezaron a escucharse, todas estaban de acuerdo con lo que aquel Gaomon había dicho y estaban molestos por la acusación contra Tsuki.

Scar solo los escuchaba y mientras los escuchaba parecía enojarse cada vez más. Cuando todos dejaron de hablar, su enojo había desaparecido y volvía a sonreír de forma perversa. Nadie entendía exactamente qué era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Scar y varios exigían a gritos una explicación.

-Ella era la ayudante de la maestra Garudamon- comenzó a decir el chaman, señalando una vez más a Tsuki- ella se encontraba en la represa cuando ocurrió la explosión-

-Pero ella no la causo, fueron unos desconocidos que lograron penetrar la barrera de seguridad, además usaron bombas, eso fue lo que dijeron los guardias de la represa- dijo un Gaomon.

-Además…-continuo Scar sin hacer mucho caso al comentario – el Tsunami solo se detuvo en el lugar donde precisamente estaba ella.

-¡Eso fue porque Garudamon y Gaogamon usaron sus poderes para detenerlo, ellos protegieron a la aldea y a Tsuki!- grito alguien.

-Eso es algo interesante- dijo Scar en tono sarcástico –que precisamente hayan sido los dos digimons que mas la apreciaban los que hayan terminado muertos-

Tsuki estaba desesperada con lo que estaba escuchando y sabía que tenía que hablar.

-¡a ellos los mato ese encapuchado!- empezó a gritar la Gaomon llamando la atención de Scar – ¡yo lo vi!-

-¡deja de inventar escusas!- le grito Scar -¡admítelo, tú has causado todo esto, tu solo traes desgracias!- Tsuki se quedo muy sorprendida por eso que acababa de decir Scar y fue incapaz de decir algo para defenderse -¡yo lo sabia!- continuo -¡sabia que algo maligno llegaría a esta aldea, fue precisamente el día en que naciste! ¡Yo sabía que tú eras un mal presagio, algo que un día nos dañaría a todos y que debía salir de aquí, pero tu padre insistió en que te quedaras, pero igual se los advertí a todos!-

Entonces, Tsuki empezó a mirar a todos los Gaomons del lugar. Todos parecían tristes, avergonzados y no eran capaces de mirar a Tsuki a los ojos y fue cuando ella entendió porque antes en la aldea todos la odiaban y la trataban como la trataban. Todos también lo sabían y ahora eso no los hacía sentir precisamente bien.

-¡Y ahora!- continuo Scar, hablando lo más fuerte que pudo -¡nos has traído la tragedia a nuestra aldea, eres la culpable de todo esto y ahora debes largarte de aquí!- acercándose a Tsuki y mirándola fijamente.

Tsuki empezó a llorar por esas palabras tan horribles que Scar estaba diciendo y también empezó a sentir un dolor en su pecho, el que después de dos años no había sentido. El dolor de sentirse rechazada otra vez.

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando varios Gaomons empezaron a gritar los mismos insultos y ofensas que hace años usaban contra ella.

Tsuki empezaba a sentirse muy mal, pero varios Gaomons, incluso más que los que la insultaban, la defendían de aquellos insultos diciendo cosas como "Ella no es ningún mal presagio, ella es como nosotros, "¿Cómo pueden insultarla después de lo mucho que nos ha ayudado?" o "ya ha pasado por bastante sufrimiento el día de hoy y necesita que la apoyemos, no que la ataquemos", entre otras frases para defender a Tsuki y levantarle el ánimo.

Pero a pesar de todo ese apoyo que daban los Gaomons, quienes ya estaban insultando a Tsuki no se detenían de hacerlo, y parecía que en cualquier momento podría haber una pelea entre todos.

Viendo esto y todo el apoyo que recibía Tsuki, Scar sabía que debía hacer algo por que en esos momentos la aldea no estaba en condiciones como para que sus habitantes empezaran a pelear entre ellos.

Finalmente, el chaman tuvo una idea y se dirigió a todos los habitantes, tratando de calmarlos. Después de un rato, todos se calmaron para poder prestarle atención a Scar.

-Bien bien, veo que esta chica tiene el apoyo de muchos. Puede que yo esté equivocado en mi afirmación, pero con todo lo que ha sucedido lo dudo, aun así le daré una oportunidad de que siga viviendo aquí- esto sorprendió bastante a todos y Tsuki se sintió un poco mas aliviada –Sin embargo… solo le daré esa oportunidad si es que logra derrotarme en una batalla, justo aquí y justo ahora-

Lo último que Scar había dicho era algo que nadie se esperaba, mucho menos Tsuki que se había sentido aliviada por seguir viviendo en la aldea, pero ahora ese alivio había sido remplazado por miedo.

-Si me ganas, podrás seguir viviendo en esta aldea, y si alguien se atreve a insultarte o lastimarte será encerrado en el calabozo. Pero… si yo gano, deberás irte de esta aldea y jamás podrás regresar, porque si lo haces… serás sentenciada a muerte- dijo Scar, ahora con una expresión sádica.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por las condiciones de aquella pelea. Los que insultaban a Tsuki la incitaban a que aceptara el reto, y los que la protegían que eran más trataban de convencerla para que no lo hiciera. Tsuki se quedo pensando en eso y en lo que significaría perder aquel encuentro, pensó en no aceptar pero también sabía que no aceptar era como decirle a Scar que todo lo que había dicho sobre ella era verdad.

-¡De acuerdo Scar, aceptare tu desafío!- dijo Tsuki finalmente.

-Entonces empecemos-

En ese momento todos los Gaomons y los Pawchessmon que aun seguían ahí formaron un círculo alrededor de Tsuki y Scar. Los nervios y la emoción por ver aquella pelea podían sentirse en el aire mientras ambos digimons se preparaban.

Scar asumió una posición básica de combate, con su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, el derecho en forma de cuadro apoyado contra su cuerpo, la pierna izquierda levemente flexionada hacia el frente y la derecha extendida hacia atrás. Tsuki trato de imitar esa misma posición pero le fue muy difícil, principalmente porque ella no era precisamente una experta en la lucha, y que de hecho, ella nunca había peleado ni una sola vez en su vida y empezaba a sentirse muy insegura.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no te sientes capaz de pelear? Recuerda si quieres tener un lugar aquí, tienes que derrotarme- dice Scar sonriendo de forma perversa, al notar la inseguridad de Tsuki.

La pelea dio inicio y Tsuki fue la que comenzó con el ataque, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Scar para propinarle un golpe. Mientras ella corría, Scar no cambiaba su posición ni tampoco se movía, solo observaba.

Tsuki finalmente estaba a escasos centímetros de su oponente y le lanzo un golpe, pero antes de que llegara a tocarlo, Scar utilizo su mano izquierda para detenerlo, Tsuki intento liberarse pero le era imposible, Scar la tenia bien sujeta.

No parecía que Scar tuviera intenciones de extender demasiado la pelea, así que jalo el brazo de la Gaomon para acercarla más hacia él solo para usar su otro brazo y meterle un buen golpe en el estomago, dejándola sin aire ya derrotada.

Todos se sintieron algo decepcionados porque la batalla fuera tan corta, pero también se sentían mal porque al final Tsuki perdió y ya todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Scar se acerco a Tsuki quien todavía no se había recuperado del golpe que Scar le había dado.

-Es todo, has perdido y es el momento de que te vayas de aquí y jamás regreses- le dijo Scar y le dio la espalda, indicándole a todos los demás que siguieran su trabajo -¡Esta digimon se ira, y si alguien se atreve a desafiar esta decisión, me asegurare de que se quede encerrado para siempre!- fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

Al cabo de una hora, Tsuki ya estaba mejor, y también estaba lista para irse de esa aldea.

Antes de irse, paso por su casa por última vez, por la sala, la cocina, su habitación y la de su padre, recordando las cosas buenas que padre e hija habían vivido juntos, pero no sintió ningún deseo de llevarse nada.

Después de salir de su casa, camino hacia la entrada de la aldea, observando a todos los Gaomons que todavía continuaban trabajando. Mientras ella pasaba, todos la volteaban a ver con tristeza, vergüenza y algo de enfado. No decían nada pero Tsuki podía leer sus rostros e imaginarse lo que pensaban, "perdónanos Tsuki", "por favor no te vayas", "Scar tal vez te saco de aquí, pero siempre estaremos contigo", pero aun sabiendo eso, y aunque dijeran todas esas cosas y mas, ya era demasiado tarde. A Tsuki le gustaba ver que después de mucho, la aldea finalmente la quería, pero sabía que aunque todos quisieran que se quedara, Scar ya había dado una orden y ella no podía ir contra eso, así que con mucha tristeza tuvo que irse de su aldea.

Después de haber salido de la aldea, había estado caminando durante horas sin un rumbo fijo, solo caminaba por el bosque mientras el cielo se oscurecía cada vez mas y empezaba a llover.

En un momento así, lo normal hubiera sido buscar un refugio para protegerse de la lluvia, pero Tsuki ni siquiera lo intento, se sentía tan triste y tan desalentada por haber tenido que dejar su aldea que no le importo mojarse.

Tsuki siguió caminando unos cuantos minutos más, no se había detenido a descansar desde que había salido de la aldea y los efectos de la caminata empezaban a hacerse notar, sus piernas se sentían muy débiles y empezaban a temblar y la vista ya se le empezaba a nublar. Tsuki hizo un esfuerzo por volver a abrir sus ojos y mantenerse de pie, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir. Fue hasta un árbol cercano y se apoyo sobre él, tratando de recuperar el aliento, pero al final no sirvió de nada, sus piernas ya no aguantaban más y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-mi padre, el señor Gaogamon, la maestra Garudamon, la Aldea Mirage, ya no tengo nada… estoy… estoy sola- fue lo último que pudo pensar, mientras que la vista se le nublaba cada vez mas y mas hasta que todo quedo oscuro.

Tsuki, con algo de dificultad, empezó a abrir los ojos y al hacerlo, le parecía ver algo pero no estaba muy segura de que era. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos completamente, vio una ventana abierta y por ella, vio un prado y después varios árboles que formaban un frondoso bosque, además de que era un día hermoso, con el sol brillando intensamente y el cielo despejado. Miro con más cuidado y se dio cuenta que estaba recostada sobre una pequeña, pero suave cama y estaba cubierta por una sábana blanca. A su lado derecho vio una mesa de noche y sobre ella estaban la banda roja de su cabeza y sus guantes, así como el medallón de Garudamon. La Gaomon entonces miro sus brazos y se toco la frente, comprobando que ninguno de los objetos que estaban en la mesa los llevaba puestos.

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- se preguntaba mientras se levantaba y se sentaba sobre la cama.

Miro a su alrededor, noto que estaba rodeada de cuatro paredes, todas pintadas de un color verde pálido. Frente a la cama, vio lo que parecía ser un armario y en la esquina de la pared izquierda vio una puerta.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba y en ese momento empezó a sentir un leve dolor de cabeza que empezaba a molestarla.

En ese momento, la perilla de la puerta empezó a moverse y la puerta se abrió. Entro un digimon bastante alto cargando una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso. Su apariencia recordaba a un conejo, su pelaje era café oscuro con un poco de negro en la cabeza, el pelaje de su cara, estomago y patas era un color vainilla y tenía guantes y las puntas de las orejas hechas de metal.

Aun así, parecía amigable y cuando vio que Tsuki ya estaba despierta, le regalo una sonrisa.

-Buenos días bella durmiente, creí que jamás despertarías- le dijo en un tono dulce y se acerco a ella –dime ¿te sientes mejor?-

-un poco… pero me duele la cabeza- respondió Tsuki, sintiendo el dolor más punzante e insoportable.

El digimon dejo la bandeja en la mesa de noche y le sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo entrego con una pastilla.

-Toma esto, estoy segura que te hará sentir mucho mejor-

Tsuki obedecio y se tomo la pastilla y el agua de un solo trago. Al principio no sintió ninguna diferencia, pero poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo hasta que ya no lo sintió más, haciendo sentir a la Gaomon un gran alivio.

-muchas gracias- dijo Tsuki todavía adormilada y la digimon solo le sonrió- disculpa pero… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-bueno, como puedes ver soy una Prairiemon- le respondió sonriendo –y tu eres una Gaomon, supongo que perteneces a la aldea Mirage ¿verdad?-

Ese comentario hizo que a Tsuki vinieran los malos recuerdos de lo que le había pasado hacia poco en su aldea y también hizo que se pusiera triste.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Prairiemon al ver a Tsuki triste.

-la verdad… es que pertenecía a la aldea Mirage… fui desterrada, acusada por algo horrible que no hice…-Tsuki no fue capaz de continuar y comenzó a llorar.

La Prairiemon no podía evitar sentirse triste por Tsuki, igual le seco las lágrimas y trato de calmarla.

-por favor cálmate, y cuéntamelo todo-

Tsuki entonces le conto como había sido su vida en la aldea Mirage, lo mal que le había ido en su juventud por ser la única mujer de su aldea, como habían cambiado las cosas después de dos años, la destrucción de la represa Mirage y como había sido desterrada al ser culpada de ese incidente.

La Prairiemon quedo bastante sorprendida por el relato de Tsuki, todavía más por la manera tan injusta en que la habían culpado y desterrado.

-Entonces…- continuo Tsuki –camine por horas y horas bajo la lluvia hasta que me sentí muy cansada y me desmaye, cuando desperté estaba aquí… ¿Dónde estoy?-

-ah, estas en mi casa- respondió Prairiemon sonriendo.

-¿tú casa?-

-Sí, había salido a pasear y te encontré. No reaccionabas así que te traje aquí para que descansaras-

-¿Cuánto llevo dormida?-

-casi un día, estabas muy agotada pero finalmente estas bien- le respondió sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda par… pa… prai…ahh ¿Cómo era?-

-jmjmjm, dime Paris-

-¿Paris?-

-sí, así me llamo, y es más fácil de pronunciar- dice Paris sin dejar de sonreír-

-en ese caso, muchas gracias Paris, y por cierto, me llamo Tsuki-

-pues es un gusto conocerte Tsuki ¿y qué harás ahora que te sientes mejor?-

-la verdad no lo sé- respondió Tsuki algo triste –ya no tengo familia ni amigos, ni tampoco tengo un hogar, así que no sé lo que hare-

Durante algunos segundos, ambas se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a vivir conmigo?- propuso Paris.

-¿de verdad? No quiero causarte más molestias-

-para mí no es ninguna molestia, tú necesitas un hogar para empezar tu vida otra vez, y este es el mejor-

-bueno si… pero…-

-Además, eh vivido sola aquí bastante tiempo, y me hace falta algo de compañía así que Tsuki ¿quieres quedarte a vivir aquí?-

Tsuki todavía no estaba muy segura. Aunque Paris la había ayudado no quería convertirse en una carga para ella, pero por otro lado, ella ya no tenía un lugar a donde ir. Después de pensarlo un poco tomo una decisión definitiva.

-Muy bien Paris, me quedare a vivir a aquí- dijo Tsuki sonriendo.

-En ese caso bienvenida a mi hogar- Dijo Paris también sonriendo.

Así, ambas se quedaron juntas hablando de todo y conociéndose mejor, como si ya empezaran a ser amigas. Paris ahora tenía una compañera para no sentirse tan sola, y Tsuki, aparte de tener una compañera, también tenía un hogar. Pero lo más importante… tenía la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida.

Continuara…

**Tsuki: "Si tenemos una dificultad, nuevas oportunidades siempre aparecerán ante nosotros, solo debemos estar dispuestos a tomarlas. En el próximo capítulo, La Camarera. Sera un trabajo difícil, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo."**

**El nombre del siguiente capítulo suena algo ridículo, pero no se me ocurrió otro. En fin, espero que les guste y hasta el próximo.**


	5. Cap 4, La Camarera

**Capitulo 4**

**La camarera**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Tsuki había decidido quedarse en la casa de Paris. Al principio la Gaomon dudaba de si había sido buena idea haberse quedado a vivir ahí, después de todo, no la conocía lo suficiente como para confiar completamente en ella, pero durante esos días se dio cuenta de que Paris era alguien muy amable y también alegre y divertida, también estaba muy pendiente de ella, así que podía confiar en la Prairiemon sin problema. Paris por otro lado en ningún momento había dudado de su decisión de invitar a Tsuki a su casa, le parecía una buena chica que había pasado por malos momentos en su vida, y estaba dispuesta a apoyarla. Esos tres días habían sido más que suficientes para que ambas se conocieran bien y ya comenzaran a convertirse en amigas.

A la mañana del cuarto día de estadía de Tsuki en casa de Paris. El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad y sus rayos pasaban por la ventana de la habitación en la que Tsuki había sido acomodada cuando Paris la encontró. Tsuki aun no quería levantarse y trato de cubrirse el rostro con la almohada y con la sabana, pero el sol ya la había despertado y no le quedo más remedio que levantarse.

Estiro un poco su cuerpo para quitarse la pereza que todavía le quedaba y después de eso se acerco a la ventana para abrirla y respirar el aire de aquella mañana, era bastante revitalizante y un solo y profundo respiro fue más que suficiente para despertarla por completo.

-un nuevo día, y estoy segura de que será grandioso- se dijo así misma con una sonrisa -Se que llevo varios días aquí, pero aun siento que es como un sueño despertar en un lugar así. Estoy segura que aquí viviere contenta por mucho tiempo-

Ya despierta, Tsuki fue a buscar a Paris. Ella ya estaba despierta y estaba en el primer piso, en la cocina preparando el desayuno para ambas. El primer día que Tsuki despertó en esa casa le sorprendió bastante darse cuenta de que la casa tuviera de hecho dos pisos, en el primero estaba la sala y la cocina y en el segundo estaba su habitación, la de Paris y un baño.

Mientras Tsuki bajaba por las escaleras, logro percibir el aroma de lo que Paris estaba cocinando, olía bastante bien y ella ya no podía esperar para comer.

-Buenos días Tsuki, creí que nunca te levantarías pequeña dormilona- le dijo Paris al ver que su compañera ya se había levantado.

-Buenos días Paris, realmente huele muy bien ¿Qué es lo que estas preparando?-

-Tendrás que esperar hasta que esté listo-

Entonces la Gaomon se sentó en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina mientras que Paris terminaba de servir el desayuno y se sentaba para poder comer juntas.

El desayuno consistía en un jugo de naranja, una taza de chocolate caliente, pan con mantequilla y queso y un huevo revuelto. Para Paris era normal una comida así, pero Tsuki se quedo sorprendida, nunca antes había comido tanto en un desayuno. Sin perder el tiempo, ambas empezaron a comer todo lo que estaba servido y tardaron poco menos de diez minutos en terminarse todo y quedar muy satisfechas.

Paris iba a levantar todos los platos sucios pero fue Tsuki quien lo hizo y se ofreció a lavarlos.

-No es necesario que hagas esto Tsuki, eres una inquilina en mi casa, no hace falta que me ayudes en todo- le dijo Paris.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me permitieras quedarme aquí, además… para mí no es problema, en mi anterior casa ya estaba acostumbrada a limpiar- respondio Tsuki sin dejar de limpiar todos los platos y vasos sucios.

-Pues… muchas gracias Tsuki- dijo Paris algo apenada de que Tsuki se pusiera a hacer esas cosas, aunque la Gaomon solo le sonreía como diciéndole "no hay problema".

Mientras Tsuki terminaba de limpiar, Paris se miraba en un pequeño espejo que había en la sala y se arreglaba un poco. Cuando Tsuki se dio cuenta, no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Por qué te arreglas Paris? ¿Vas a salir a alguna parte?-

-ah… creo que no te lo había dicho antes, pero tengo que ir a trabajar- le responde Paris después de haberse arreglado y la respuesta llamo todavía más la atención de la Gaomon.

-No sabía que tuvieras trabajo-

-así es, es la mejor manera de ganar dinero para comprar lo que necesito-

-¿y donde trabajas?-

-En un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, soy camarera- Tsuki parecía muy interesada con lo que Paris le estaba contando y fue cuando a la Prairiemon se le ocurrió una idea –Oye Tsuki…-

-¿sí?-

-Para mí es un placer que te quedes a vivir aquí, pero es posible que necesites ganar tu propio dinero, para comprar las cosas que quieras así que ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Podría hablar con mi jefe y el te ofrecería un empleo sin ningún inconveniente-

Para Paris era una buena idea y era una forma de ayudar un poco a Tsuki a comenzar una nueva vida, pero Tsuki no parecía demasiado convencida.

-Pero… yo nunca eh trabajado en ninguna parte, no sé si pueda-

-No te preocupes por eso, te aseguro que no será muy difícil-

-pues… no lo sé-

Entonces… Paris se le acerca y puso una carita como de cachorrita abandonada y triste. Tsuki intento mirar hacia otro lado pero le fue imposible hacerlo. Esa era la única cosa mala que Paris tenia, cuando no podía convencer a Tsuki de hacer algo, ponía esa carita sabiendo que así no se podría resistir, y como siempre, Tsuki acabo por ceder ante la carita de cachorrita de Paris.

-de acuerdo, iré contigo- respondió Tsuki ya sin más opción.

-¡Esplendido, entonces salgamos de una vez antes de que se nos haga muy tarde!- dijo Paris emocionada, cambiando su carita de cachorra por una gran sonrisa.

Eso era otra cosa que sorprendía a Tsuki, la facilidad con la que Paris podía cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

Ambas salieron de la casa y se pusieron en marcha.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar al restaurante ya que solo estaba a unos metros de la casa de Paris pasando por una pequeña parte del bosque. Al llegar, encontraron un pequeño claro y en medio de él, había una pequeña edificación, de techo azul y un letrero que decía "Restaurante, Espada Azul". Pero parecía no haber nadie, y de hecho, la puerta tenía un letrero de "Cerrado" puesto.

-Pues parece que no hay nadie- dijo Tsuki.

-Bueno, es que nosotras no vamos a entrar por el frente- dice Paris y comenzo a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante, siendo seguida por Tsuki.

En la parte de atrás había otra puerta, esta no tenía ningún letrero y parecía no estar cerrada así que podían entrar, pero antes de hacerlo, les pareció escuchar ruidos que venían de adentro, como de cosas golpeándose.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Tsuki algo asustada por esos ruidos.

-parece que ya empezó- dijo Paris sonriendo y mirando de reojo hacia la puerta, confundiendo a Tsuki.

Ambas entraron por la puerta. Dentro, se encontraba una cocina bastante grande, pero muy desordenada, con todas las ollas y sartenes tiradas en el suelo.

-¡Spadamon ¿estás ahí?- llamo Paris pero no se escuchaba nada.

Después de unos segundos, todas las ollas y sartenes empezaron a moverse poniendo a Tsuki algo nerviosa, pero Paris la calmaba diciéndole que no había nada que temer.

Finalmente, de entre todos esos trastos salió algo. Un pequeño digimon, algo más bajo que Tsuki, parecido a un león blanco, de ojos amarillos y cubierto por una armadura azul celeste.

Ahora Tsuki estaba más confundida y nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, pero no pasaba lo mismo con su amiga Paris que se acerco al digimon y lo saludo de una forma muy amable.

-Mira nada mas, no has abierto aun y ya has hecho todo un desorden en este lugar- le dijo Paris al digimon en un tono de burla mientras empezaba a acomodar todo en su lugar –Sería bueno que al menos una vez dejaras todo en el orden en que yo lo dejo en vez de revolverlo-

-Lo sé, pero siempre que tu lo ordenas no tengo ni idea de dónde demonios esta todo así que siempre tengo que desorganizarlo- Respondió el digimon también acomodando todo, aunque no del mejor humor.

Una vez todo quedo en su lugar, el digimon vio a Tsuki, estaba tan ocupado ordenando las ollas y las sartenes que no se había percatado de la presencia de la Gaomon. Al verla, se le acerco mirándola de una forma muy galante, poniendo a Tsuki peor de nerviosa de lo que ya podía estar en ese momento.

-Buenos días hermosa señorita ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?- le dijo el digimon sujetándola de la mano.

-Ella es mi amiga Tsuki- dijo Paris acercándose a ambos digimon, bastante avergonzada con la situación.

-Tsuki ¿eh?, en ese caso bienvenida a mi restaurante Tsuki- siguió diciendo el digimon besando la mano de la Gaomon –Es un gusto tener a tan hermosa princesa en mi humilde restaurante-

-Por favor, ya no siga- dijo Tsuki sonriendo y algo sonrojada por aquellos halagos.

Paris ya estaba algo molesta por ese espectáculo del digimon y lo alejo de Tsuki.

-Otra vez tu con tus actuaciones, siempre haces eso cuando vez a alguna mujer-

-Bueno, es algo que no puedo evitar- dijo Spadamon.

-Sí, esa es tu excusa de siempre- Respondió Paris y volteo a ver a su amiga –Tsuki, discúlpalo, siempre es así de tonto-

-Descuida, pero oye Paris ¿a ti te ha hecho algo así alguna vez? Porque si te molesta que sea así con otras mujeres quiere decir que ha sido así contigo también- quiso saber Tsuki.

Paris se puso un poco nerviosa por la pregunta, y es que de hecho, la primera vez que ella fue a ese restaurante, le había hecho exactamente lo mismo que a su amiga, pero igual prefirió no responder la pregunta y trato de cambiar de tema.

-Como sea, Tsuki, permíteme presentarte a Spadamon, el es dueño de este restaurante-

-Es un gusto conocerte Tsuki, y ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?- Les pregunto Spadamon y fue cuando ambas recordaron el por qué habían venido a ese lugar.

-Lo que sucede es que Tsuki vive conmigo y estaba pensando que tal vez tú podrías darle trabajo aquí, igual que a mí- Explico Paris.

Spadamon se quedo pensando en lo que Paris le estaba pidiendo, se veía bastante serio y parecía ser que su respuesta seria una negativa.

-Supongo que no se puede, lamento haber molestado- dijo Tsuki algo triste y resignada, ya estaba a punto de marcharse.

-¡Espera Tsuki!- le grito Paris tratando de detenerla.

Spadamon seguía y seguía pensando hasta que finalmente…

-Bueno, últimamente la cantidad de clientes se ha incrementado bastante, y siempre es necesario tener un poco de ayuda- dijo sonriendo y se acerco a Tsuki –Así que, Tsuki… estas contratada-

-¡¿enserio? ¡Gracias señor Spadamon, muchas muchas gracias!- le respondió Tsuki y le dio un fuerte abrazo al digimon. Después de unos segundos se calmo, y ahora parecía nerviosa –Pero… no sé lo que tiene que hacer una camarera-

-Es muy fácil, solo debes acercarte a las mesas, tomar ordenes, traérmelas para que yo te de la comida, la lleves a los clientes y luego cobres-

-Ya veo- Dijo Tsuki pero con una expresión de confundida.

-no entendiste nada ¿verdad?-

-La verdad no-

-Descuida, para eso estoy aquí, yo te ayudare en todo lo que llegues a necesitar-le dijo Paris poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tsuki.

Ahora, la Gaomon ya se sentía más confiada y ya estaba preparada para hacer lo que fuera.

-¡Entonces empecemos a trabajar!-

-Si, Tsuki olvide decirte algo- dijo Spadamon.

-¿Ah?-

-Bueno, no sé si lo sepas, pero este restaurante antes perteneció a un Digitamamon quien fue el que me lo heredo, el tenia solo una muy sencilla regla para todas aquellas digimons que trabajaran como camareras-

-¿y qué regla es esa?

Entonces, Spadamon comienzo a buscar entre todas sus cosas algo, hasta que finalmente saco una bolsa negra que tenía algo dentro y se la entrego a Tsuki.

-¿pero… que es esto?-

-Es parte de la regla del restaurante, ahora ve al baño y colócate esto por favor- Spadamon señalo el baño y le sonrío mientras que Tsuki solo lo miraba muy confundida.

A pesar de que no entendía nada, igual le hizo caso a Spadamon y entro al baño.

-Spadamon ¿no podrías hacer una excepción con ella?- Le pregunto Paris.

-No puedo hacerlo, la ley es para todos y no hay excepciones-

-¡Ya es suficientemente malo que me hayas hecho pasar por eso a mi ¿también tienes que hacérselo a ella?-

-Tal vez a ella no le parezca tan malo como a ti-

-Lo dudo mucho-

Después de unos cinco minutos, Tsuki salió del baño y ahora entendía cual era la regla del restaurante. La Gaomon estaba vestida con un típico uniforme de camarera, como el que usan las mujeres humanas, solo que hecho a su medida.

Tsuki no parecía enojada o apenada de llevar esa ropa, al contrario, parecía que le gustara por qué no dejaba de sonreír y de dar algunas vueltas.

-Si la regla de este restaurante es estar vestida así, entonces me gusta mucho esa regla- Decía Tsuki.

-¿Ves? Te dije que a ella no le parecería tan malo- Dijo Spadamon en forma de burla, acercándose un poco a Paris.

-Ya cállate-

Después de eso, Spadamon también le entrego a Paris una bolsa con un uniforme similar al de Tsuki, pero a la medida del cuerpo de la Prairiemon. A diferencia de su amiga, a Paris le disgustaba mucho tener que usar ese uniforme, pero igual tenía que hacerlo.

Una vez ambas camareras estaban listas, el letrero de cerrado se quito y el restaurante quedo abierto.

No llego mucha clientela al principio solo llego un Tyranomon que ocupo una de las mesas, y seguido de él, llegaron tres Agumons para ocupar otra. Eran pocos, pero al verlos, Spadamon se preparo para cocinar, colocándose un gorro de chef que para Paris era normal, pero para Tsuki resultaba bastante gracioso, pero trato de no reírse.

-Bueno chicas, se nos acabo el descanso, ahora debemos empezar a trabajar- les dijo Spadamon.

-Si señor- dicen ambas al mismo tiempo y salen de la cocina.

Una vez a fuera, Paris saca dos libretas de uno de los bolsillos de su vestido y le entrega una a Tsuki con un lápiz.

-Bien Tsuki, todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir con ese digimon, saludarlo y preguntarle lo que desea comer –le dijo la Prairiemon, señalando la mesa en la que estaba el Tyranomon –Yo atenderé a los Agumons ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si Paris-

-Se que lo harás bien-

Luego de decir esto, Paris le regalo una sonrisa a su amiga antes de alejarse para atender a los tres Agumon que parecían impacientes por servicio.

Una vez sola, Tsuki solo se quedo mirando al Tyranomon. Era grande, rojo y con enormes garras y dientes, y esto empezó a asustarla un poco ya que nunca había visto un digimon así, y la hiso dudar de si debía acercarse o no. Así que trato de respirar un poco para calmarse, y una vez tranquila fue a la mesa.

-bu… buenos días señor ¿Qué desea comer?- pregunto Tsuki, aun nerviosa, en especial porque de cerca el Tyranomon se veía mucho más grande y aterrador.

Debido a los nervios, la Gaomon no hablaba claro y el Tyranomon ni siquiera la escucho, pero si se percato de su presencia.

-Bueno- Empezó a hablar el Tyranomon mirando la carta –Solo quisiera un plato de arroz blanco y ramen por favor-

Tsuki se fue para avisar a Spadamon de la orden, pero a medio camino, se le había olvidado lo que debía llevar y además, no lo había anotado, así que algo avergonzada, tuvo que volver a la mesa para pedirle al Tyranomon que le repitiera la orden, y esta vez se aseguro de anotarla. Ahora, pudo llevarle la comida al digimon sin ningún problema, pero se sintió algo decepcionada de que su primera orden no saliera tan bien.

Tsuki observo por algunos momentos a Paris mientras llevaba la comida a los Agumons. No parecía nerviosa, sino que se veía bastante calmada, también se movía de manera muy natural a pesar de llevar en las manos bandejas llenas de cosas mientras que ella no pudo caminar bien por hacer un esfuerzo para que nada se le cayera.

Pero la Gaomon tuvo que dejar de observar a su amiga cuando más clientes llegaron. Esta vez eran más variados, una Lilamon acompañada por un Stingmon quienes compartieron una mesa, otro trió, esta vez de Patamons y otro que venía a comer solo, se trataba de un Leomon.

Paris se encargo de la pareja mientras que Tsuki atendía al Leomon y a los Patamons. Sin embargo, todo fue un verdadero desastre para la pobre Gaomon. Los tres Patamons habían ordenado muchas cosas, y cuando trataba de llevarlas a la mesa, lo tiro todo, rompiendo todos los platos y dejando muy sucio el piso. Trato de limpiarlo pero no pudo por que el Leomon empezaba a llamarla para que lo atendiera. Esto tampoco salió muy bien porque había olvidado otra vez anotar la orden y termino por llevarle algo que no quería, por lo que tuvo que cambiar la orden. Una vez corregido el error, se había dado cuenta de algo, que no le había cobrado al Tyranomon por su comida, y cuando iba a hacerlo, este ya se había ido.

La mañana siguió avanzando y las cosas no mejoraron para Tsuki. La cantidad de clientes que había era enorme y le era imposible atenderlos a todos. También le era difícil moverse entre todas las mesas y los digimons que había, pero veía como Paris podía moverse entre ellos sin problemas, por medio de cruces de piernas y giros, para cambiar de dirección rápidamente, así como moverse de lado para pasar por lados muy pequeños, pero cuando Tsuki lo intentaba, lo único que conseguía era enredarse y tropezarse, y para empeorar las cosas, los nervios y el estrés del lugar, sumado a los nervios y desconfianza que ya de por si agobiaban a Tsuki, la Gaomon seguía tirando bandejas, equivocándose en ordenes y en cobros.

Ya pasado el medio día, la mayoría de clientes se había marchado. El restaurante estaría cerrado durante casi dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que Spadamon, Paris y Tsuki pudieran descansar y almorzar.

Spadamon y Paris almorzaban y platicaban de cualquier cosa, pero entonces se dieron cuenta de que Tsuki no estaba con ellos. No tardaron demasiado en encontrarla, estaba afuera apoyada contra un árbol, pero se veía muy triste y parecía estar llorando. Ambos digimons dejaron de lado su almuerzo y la observaron, no podían evitar sentirse también algo mal de ver a Tsuki tan triste.

-Pobrecita- dijo Spadamon –le fue muy mal hoy siendo su primer día, pero no me imagine que pudiera afectarle tanto-

-Ella ya ha pasado por bastantes cosas malas, supongo que él que le siga pasando es algo que ella no puede soportar-

-¿cosas malas? ¿Qué quieres decir Paris?-

Al principio Paris no dijo nada, pero finalmente se decidió por contarle todo a Spadamon. Le dijo todo lo que Tsuki le había dicho acerca de su vida en la Aldea Mirage y todas las cosas malas que le habían sucedido, incluyendo la muerte de sus seres queridos y de su destierro. Ahora Spadamon entendía perfectamente el por qué Tsuki estaba tan triste.

Ambos digimons decidieron no perder más el tiempo y salieron para ver que le sucedía a Tsuki, y la primera en acercarse a preguntar fue Paris.

-Tsuki… ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto bastante preocupada.

La Gaomon estaba sentada contra el árbol y con la cabeza en medio de sus piernas, y en cuanto escucho a su amiga, volteo a verla. Su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas y se veía bastante deprimida.

-Lo intente, realmente intente hacer un buen trabajo como camarera, pero lo único que hice fue arruinarlo todo. Soy una inútil- Tsuki aun estaba demasiado triste y lo único que pudo hacer Paris fue abrazarla para tratar de calmarla un poco.

-No Tsuki, no eres ninguna inútil, cometiste un error si, pero eso es parte de la vida- le decía Paris esperando hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

Spadamon al verlas y escuchar lo que Tsuki había dicho, se acerco a las chicas.

-Tsuki- empezó a hablar, llamando la atención de Tsuki y Paris- hoy cometiste muchos errores, pero… se que puedes mejorar-

-¿enserio lo crees?-

-Por supuesto, una buena camarera necesita de tres elementos importantes, equilibrio, agilidad y concentración. Tu concentración se vio afectada debido a los nervios y a la inseguridad, pero si estas calmada podrás concentrarte en tu trabajo y en lo que haces-

-entiendo-

-y en cuanto a los dos elementos, el equilibrio y la agilidad para moverte son cosas que debes mejorar por tu propia cuenta, y tengo la mejor forma para que lo hagas-

-¿Cuál es?- pregunto la Gaomon interesada y secándose las lagrimas.

-Son solo unos cuantos ejercicios-

-¿ejercicios?-

-Así es, y para que puedas practicar sin ningún problema, solo por hoy dejare el restaurante cerrado, así tendrás el tiempo suficiente para poder practicar-

-Muchas gracias Spadamon, pero… ¿Qué clase de ejercicios son esos?-

-ya lo veras-

Los tres fueron hasta la casa de Paris, y afuera Spadamon preparo todo lo necesario para los ejercicios. Primero trayendo dos bandejas llenas de vasos de plástico y colocando varias botellas en fila dejando un espacio más o menos grande entre cada botella.

Tsuki y Paris no entendían bien que era lo que Spadamon tenía pensado, pero ya él las sacaría de dudas.

-Bueno, aquí estamos, estos son los diferentes ejercicios que debes realizar para mejorar tu equilibrio y agilidad- comienzo a hablar Spadamon y toma una bandeja en cada mano, manejándolas sin ningún problema –Para el equilibrio, no hay mejor ejercicio que cargar bandejas, y si quieres aumentar la dificultad…- camino con las bandejas aun en sus manos hasta una roca y se para sobre ella, todavía sosteniendo las bandejas y sin tirar ni un solo vaso –Puedes pararte sobre algo y tratar de mantener el equilibrio-

-¡Guau, es impresionante!- Dijo Tsuki bastante sorprendida.

-Si, a él siempre le gusta lucirse- dijo Paris, sonriendo de forma sarcástica.

De un solo salto, Spadamon se bajo de la roca sin tirar ninguno de los vasos. Con esta explicación hecha, el digimon blanco dejo a un lado las bandejas y se acerco a la fila de botellas.

-Bien, supongo que el primer ejercicio ya quedo claro, ahora vamos con el siguiente- Spadamon comienzo a caminar por entre la fila de botellas, colocando un pie en el espacio entre dos botellas y el otro en el siguiente espacio, y así hasta pasar por toda la fila. Repitió los movimientos, pero esta vez dando algunos giros para poner los pies y moviéndose con más naturalidad que al principio.

Nuevamente Tsuki quedo impresionada por la gran habilidad de moverse que tenia Spadamon y de inmediato trato de hacer los ejercicios ella. Primero intento el ejercicio de equilibrio con las bandejas y los vasos pero no pudo sostenerlos ni siquiera diez segundos y los tiro todos. Después siguió con los movimientos pasando por entre las botellas, pero al intentarlo. Sus pies se enredaron y termino cayéndose.

Tsuki empezaba a sentirse frustrada otra vez e incluso parecía que se pondría a llorar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Spadamon se acerco a ella y le regalo una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Tsuki, siempre es difícil empezar, pero sé que lo lograras y serás muy pronto una excelente camarera-

-¿realmente lo crees?- pregunto Tsuki ya más calmada.

-Por su puesto, solo debes recordar algo… Solo con esfuerzo es que logramos superarnos-

Después de decir esto, el digimon de despidió de las chicas y regreso al restaurante, que también era su hogar. Paris ya estaba bastante cansada así que entro a la casa para descansar. Pero Tsuki se quedo afuera y siguió practicando los ejercicios porque tenía mucho que mejorar.

Durante el resto de la tarde y hasta que la noche cayo, Tsuki siguió practicando y practicando. Su equilibrio seguía siendo muy pobre y todavía no era capaz de sostener una bandeja llena de vasos y siempre acababa por tirarlos. En cuanto a los movimientos de giros y cruce de piernas, aun seguía enredándose y cayéndose sin haber logrado dar ni un solo pasó.

Sin embargo, no se dejaba vencer por eso, sino que seguía intentando todos los ejercicios una y otra vez, y aunque se siguiera cayendo, lo seguía intentando, sin rendirse.

Mientras Tsuki seguía practicando, Paris la observaba desde la ventana. Le preocupaba que Tsuki siguiera con aquella practica y no se detuviera ni un solo momento, ni siquiera para entrar a comer.

-Tsuki, realmente te estás esforzando mucho para ser una buena camarera- pensaba Paris, mientras también recordaba sus inicios en aquel restaurante, hace dos años. Ella también era muy torpe, carecía de equilibrio y hacia todo mal, incluso había pensado en renunciar, pero Spadamon no la había dejado, sino que le coloco los mismos ejercicios que Tsuki hacia, y le había dicho la misma frase, "Solo con esfuerzo es que logramos superarnos". Y desde ese entonces, Paris había seguido practicando hasta ser una buena camarera, y ahora su amiga hacia lo mismo –Vas a lograrlo amiga, lo sé-

Paris entonces decidió no quedarse más tiempo observando y sale con Tsuki, llevando consigo dos platos con la comida que ella había preparado. Tsuki aun seguía practicando el equilibrio, esta vez con una bandeja en cada mano, llenas de vasos de plástico, pero a pesar de su esfuerzo se le cayeron.

La Gaomon se sintió algo frustrada, pero no se rindió y comenzó a recoger todo, y mientras lo hacía, alguien apareció para ayudarla.

-¿Paris? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Tsuki a su amiga.

Paris solo le ayudo a recoger todo y una vez hecho, le paso uno de los platos.

-Has practicado demasiado Tsuki, de sentaría bien comer algo- Le dijo Paris y empieza comer.

Tsuki iba a protestar diciendo que no necesitaba un descanso, pero entonces su estomago empezó a hacer ruidos y lo único que hizo fue empezar a comer también. Cuando termino, la Gaomon se sentía revitalizada y quería darle las gracias a su amiga por una buena comida, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo. Paris ya se había levantado, y además había puesto en sus manos una bandeja llena de cosas.

-Que dices Tsuki ¿seguimos practicando?- le pregunto Paris y la Gaomon solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Durante todo el resto de la noche, Tsuki siguió practicando, solo que esta vez ya no lo hacía sola, sino que practicaba junto a Paris, y gracias a que ella la corregía mientras practicaba el equilibrio o los movimientos, Tsuki empezó a mejorar muy rápidamente, ya no se tropezaba ni se caía, ahora podía manejar mejor las bandejas y moverse sin tirar nada.

Ya con este gran avance, Tsuki y Paris decidieron tomarse un descanso, recostándose en el césped y admirando las estrellas. Ambas permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Tsuki sintió la necesidad de decir algo, así que se recostó de lado para poder ver mejor a su amiga.

-Paris…-

-¿sucede algo?-

-Solo quería darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a practicar, la verdad es que gracias a ti es que mejore tan rápido-

Paris también se acuesta de lado para poder observar mejor a su amiga, ella también tenía algo que decirle.

-No Tsuki, yo solo te acompañe, la razón por la cual mejoraste fue por tu propio esfuerzo y trabajo-

-Aun así, te agradezco por haberme acompañado-

-De nada- le respondió sonriendo –sabes que siempre te acompañare cuando lo necesites. Creo que te podría dar un pequeño pero también muy importante consejo-

-¿Cuál?-

-Una buena camarera, así como cualquier otro tipo de oficio necesita de dos cosas, la primera es el esfuerzo, por hacer un buen trabajo y por dar lo mejor-

-¿y cuál es la segunda?-

-la segunda… es el amor, la pasión y la energía que ponemos en todo lo que hacemos-

Paris seguía sonriendo, pero Tsuki parecía algo confundida.

-¿pasión y energía? ¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Significa que lo que hacemos, lo hacemos con ánimo, con alegría, es ponerle gusto a lo que se hace. En mi caso, cuando empecé a trabajar como camarera, no me gustaba y hacia todo sin mucho ánimo, o también había momentos en los que me llenaba de mucha inseguridad, desconfianza o nervios lo cual también afectaba el trabajo. Todo esto que me sucedía lo notaban los clientes y por eso algunos se deprimían o simplemente se marchaban-

-¿Qué hiciste entonces?-

-Empecé a actuar de una manera más animada, disfrutar lo que hacía y divertirme, así fue como me hice una mejor camarera-

-Creo que se lo que dices, cuando vivía en mi aldea, algunas veces debía arreglar la casa. Cualquiera pensaría que limpiar es un fastidio, pero yo siempre intentaba disfrutarlo, por ejemplo cantaba y bailaba mientras limpiaba, esa era mi manera de disfrutar lo que hacía-

-Ya veo-

-entonces… ¿eso lo que debo hacer en el restaurante?-

-Algo así, y además, también debes trabajar con alegría-

-¿alegría?-

-Otra forma de ponerle ánimo a nuestro trabajo es trabajar con una actitud alegre. Si lo haces, todos se contagiaran de esa alegría y así los animas un poco-

-Entonces… desde mañana seré una mejor camarera, y no volveré a cometer errores-

-Se que lo conseguirás, pero igual recuerda que los errores son parte de la vida, lo importante es que aprendas de ellos-

-Y por los errores que cometí hoy, aprendí que debía mejorar, y lo eh conseguido-

-Así es-

Después ambas chicas no quisieron seguir hablando, ya todo estaba dicho, solo se quedaron mirando el cielo nocturno hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki regreso a trabajar en el restaurante, y la diferencia entre ese día y el anterior era notable. Podía cargar las bandejas llenas de platos y vasos casi sin problema, ya no se equivocaba en las órdenes y se movía sin tropezarse. Pero lo más importante, es que ya no se veía nerviosa, al contrario, por su forma de moverse parecía que bailara y parecía disfrutarlo, siempre que caminaba entre las mesas o llevaba ordenes, tarareaba alguna canción, y se mostraba muy alegre y trataba a todos los clientes con mucha amabilidad, una actitud muy diferente a la que había tenido el día anterior.

Spadamon y Paris la observaban y se sentían bastante orgullosos de ella, se había esforzado y su esfuerzo empezó a dar sus frutos, ahora era una buena camarera que hacia un buen trabajo y durante el resto del día, Tsuki disfruto su trabajo al máximo y en los días venideros lo seguiría haciendo, todo para ser una gran camarera.

Esa noche, en la Aldea Mirage, más exactamente en la biblioteca de Scar, se encontraba el, como siempre a oscuras eh iluminado por velas, pero esta vez no estaba leyendo un libro, y no estaba solo. Parecía que el nuevo líder de la aldea hablaba con un digimon, se trataba de un Blackgatomon joven, casi de la misma altura que un Gaomon joven, cargando una mochila verde llena de cosas.

-Entonces sabes cuál es tu trabajo ¿verdad?- pregunto Scar mirando al Blackgatomon.

-Sí, lo sé- respondió el gato mirando una foto, y de hecho, la foto que estaba viendo era una de Tsuki –Debo encontrar a esta Gaomon y asegurarme de traerla sana y salva a la aldea-

-Así es, eh intentado encontrarla desde que escapo de aquí pero me ha sido imposible, así que espero que alguien como tu pueda encontrarla. Tendrás seis meses, y para ello te daré esto- Scar saco de una pequeña caja un pequeño rollo de billetes y se los entrega al Blackgatomon –Es la mitad de lo que te pagare-

-Oh no señor, no me gusta aceptar dinero sin haber cumplido con mi deber- Respondio el digimon negro rechazando de forma muy educada el dinero.

-Tal vez te sea de utilidad, así que sería bueno que lo aceptaras.

El Blackgatomon parecía no tener muchas opciones y simplemente tomo el dinero.

-Es muy importante que esa Gaomon regrese con nosotros, así que te pido por favor que la encuentres- dijo Scar, con una expresión de tristeza.

-No se preocupe señor Scar, le prometo que la traeré y la protegeré hasta que ella sea nombrada líder, y es cuando mi misión habrá terminado.

Después de decir esto, el Blackgatomon salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Scar completamente solo. Ya sin nadie haciéndole compañía, Scar cambio la expresión de su rostro y comienza a sonreír de forma perversa.

-Primero te saque de aquí, y ahora yo gobierno esta aldea- pensó, mirando la foto de Tsuki que Blackgatomon le había devuelto antes de irse –Tengo seis meses, y cuando te traiga de regreso, nadie más lo sabrá y será solo para ver tu fin. Y una vez suceda… yo seguiré siendo el líder de la aldea Mirage… para siempre- arrugo la foto y la lanza contra una vela, y debido al fuego, la foto se consumió completamente, hasta no quedar nada más que cenizas.

Continuara…

**Tsuki: "¿Por qué será que cuando tenemos una vida formada, alguien aparece para voltearnos todo? Pues yo deberé pasar por esta situación, en la que mi pasado parece no querer dejarme en paz. En el próximo capítulo, El Gato Negro, entra Black. Este digimon… ¿podrá ser un amigo?"**


	6. Cap 5, El gato negro, entra Black

**Capitulo 5**

**El Gato Negro, entra Black**

Una vez que el Blackgatomon acepto el trabajo, se fue de la Aldea Mirage encaminándose a las montañas. El trabajo que le habían dado en esta ocasión no era algo del otro mundo, buscar a alguien desaparecido o que había escapado era algo que en su viaje ya había hecho, y de hecho eran los trabajos que más le gustaba hacer. Le gustaba mucho encontrar, conocer y ayudar al digimon objetivo de su búsqueda y aun más, ver los rostros de felicidad del digimon y sus seres queridos al reencontrarse, y aunque le pagaban siempre, para este gato era mayor paga ver a los digimons felices, y esperaba que en esta ocasión fuera igual.

-No sé quien seas Tsuki, pero me da mucha curiosidad conocerte, y espero que nos llevemos bien y estés contenta de regresar a tu aldea- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando.

El Blackgatomon, más conocido como "Black" para acortar, llevaba dos días caminando, pasando por un frondoso bosque a las afueras de la Aldea Mirage. Durante esos días no había visto ni un solo digimon, ni tampoco a alguna señal de una aldea cercana. Black ya estaba algo cansado y se detuvo en un claro, sobre una pequeña colina para recuperar un poco el aliento y observar mejor la zona y saber a dónde podría ir ahora para buscar a la Gaomon perdida.

-Veamos, por esa dirección- señalando el norte, donde se encontraban las montañas más elevadas –solo hay montañas rocosas, y una gran cantidad de digimons salvajes, en especial dragones y demonios, así que dudo que haya ido a ese lugar si es lista- después señalo hacia el oeste, dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba la Aldea Mirage, una zona mas de praderas que de bosques –en esa dirección hay dos aldeas, una es la Aldea Deim y la otra es la Aldea Verdalia, y ambas están a cuatro días de la Aldea Mirage, pudo haber ido a cualquiera de esos lugares-

Black siguió observando y pensando a qué lugar podría ir una Gaomon que escapa de su aldea. Para él la opción más lógica eran las dos aldeas pero no sabía a cuál de las dos podría ir primero.

Siguió pensando por unos minutos pero aun no estaba seguro que era lo que debía hacer o que camino podría seguir. Mientras pensaba, su estomago empezó a hacer ruido y recordó que desde que había empezado su búsqueda no había comido nada. Así que se quito su mochila y empezó a revisar, esperando encontrar algo de comida.

Dentro de esa mochila verde, tenia guardadas muchas cosas, entre ellas estaban una cajetilla de fósforos, un termo que para su desgracia estaba vacío, una katana, una tiza, varias bolsas y latas de comida, pero también vacías, una manta y el dinero dado por Scar, sumado a otro dinero que el ya tenía. Black se sintió bastante frustrado de no encontrar nada de comer y no le quedo más opción que recoger sus cosas y caminar un poco más, tratando de aguantar su hambre y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía.

Paso una hora desde que empezó a caminar otra vez, había bajado del claro en el que estaba para internarse un poco más en el bosque, pero no había caminado demasiado cuando el cansancio y el hambre empezaron a ganarle.

-No puedo continuar así, si no como algo voy a desfallecer- se quejaba mientras intentaba no detenerse, arrastrando los pies.

Black ya no soportaba más y en cualquier segundo se desmayaría si no se detenía, pero por suerte, vio algo que en ese momento parecía ser un regalo de Yggdrassil para él en un momento de desesperación.

En otro claro, no muy lejos de donde él se encontraba en ese momento, vio lo que parecía ser una casa muy grande.

-¡Es una casa!- dijo bastante emocionado y recuperando las fuerzas -¡si logro llegar hasta haya, es muy posible que los que vivan ahí me puedan ofrecer algo de comer, tal vez refugio, y en el mejor de los casos, información para encontrar a esa Gaomon de la cual ya no recuerdo el nombre! ¡Debo ir hasta haya!-

Parecía entonces que Black hubiera recuperado todas sus fuerzas y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos. Agudizo un poco sus grandes orejas para encontrar la causa del ruido. No estaba muy lejos de él y eran voces de dos digimons hablando. Con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, se oculto detrás de un árbol para poder ver y escuchar mejor.

Los digimons que estaban hablando eran un Pumpkinmon y un Gotsumon.

-Oye ¿ya viste?, parece ser que el restaurante tiene una nueva camarera ¿ya la has visto?- pregunta el Pumpkinmon a su compañero.

-Así es, y es muy bonita- le responde Gotsumon sonrojándose bastante.

-Lo sé. Escuche que cuando comenzó era muy torpe pero ahora es una excelente camarera-

-y si besa como trabaja, debe ser una chica genial-

-Oye Gotsumon… ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta?-

Black había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos digimons con mucha atención, y parecía bastante interesado con lo que decían y se quedo escuchándolos un poco mas antes de marcharse.

Durante esa misma mañana, El Restaurante, Espada Azul estaba algo vacio, a diferencia de otros días, pero la clientela era suficiente como para que Spadamon pusiera todo su tiempo y esfuerzo en la cocina mientras que Tsuki y Paris atendían a todos los clientes lo mejor que podían.

Al cabo de un par de horas, la mayoría de clientes se había ido y ya solo quedaban unas cuantas mesas ocupadas y las chicas ya podían respirar más tranquilas.

En ese momento, Tsuki parecía estar bastante relajada, sentada en una de las mesas desocupadas tomando un vaso de agua, hasta que Paris apareció junto a ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Paris al ver a Tsuki sentada y sin hacer nada.

-Solo estaba tomando un descanso ¿ocurre algo?-

Entonces, la Prairiemon se acerca a su amiga mirándola con una sonrisa, pero poniéndola bastante nerviosa.

-mira la mesa de haya- Tsuki le hizo caso y vio en la mesa a un Gotsumon -el no ha dejado de verte deberías de ir a pedirle la orden, además creo que el vino ayer- dijo casi indiscretamente mientras le guiña el ojo y sonríe pícaramente.

-olvídalo, no me interesa- le respondio la Gaomon al notar las intenciones de Paris –Por el momento solo quiero concentrarme en trabajar, no en buscar chicos- mirando indiscretamente al Gotsumon que no dejaba de verla –además… no creo que sea mi tipo de digimon-

-Vamos, deberías intentarlo, no tienes nada que perder- sigue insistiendo Paris sonriendo.  
>- ¿a si? Si crees eso… ¿por qué no vas tú?-<br>-porque te lo estoy pidiendo como favor- y puso su carita de cachorrita abandonada –No le negarías un favor a una amiga ¿verdad?-

Tsuki intento no mirar a Paris a los ojos pero le fue imposible, su carita de cachorra finalmente volvió a dominarla y con algo de fastidio tuvo que aceptar.

-muy bien, lo hare, ¿pero sabes que Paris? Por hacer esto ya me debes una, y me asegurare de cobrármela- menciono alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba el Gotsumon.

A medio camino se detuvo para voltear a ver a Paris una vez más, pero ella solo le hizo señas de que siguiera y Tsuki siguió hasta la mesa.  
>Ya ahí, Tsuki saco su libreta para pedirle una orden, pero el Gotsumon parecía querer iniciar una charla con ella.<p>

-Hola preciosa- le dijo el Gotsumon de forma muy provocativa, lo que puso a Tsuki más nerviosa.

-Bu… buenos días señor ¿Qué desea ordenar?-

-Nada por el momento, solo me gustaría saber ¿cuál es tu nombre?-  
>-Soy… emm… bueno-<br>-Tranquila, no tienes necesidad de decírmelo. Sabes te eh estado observando y me pareces una chica muy interesante, y me preguntaba ¿si quieres salir conmigo?-

Ahora, la incomodidad de la situación estaban desesperando a Tsuki. Volteo a ver a su amiga diciéndole con las manos que no le agradaba eso, pero ella, también con las manos le respondió que siguiera adelante y a Tsuki no le quedo de otra.

-Así que ¿quieres salir conmigo no?- dijo Tsuki con curiosidad y un poco de sarcasmo  
>-exacto, que te parece ¿cuándo salgas de tu trabajo?-<br>-pues la verdad…- Tsuki no podía articular ni una sola palabra y el Gotsumon no le quitaba los ojos de encima ni un solo instante.

La situación era muy incómoda para la Gaomon, y parecía no tener escape hasta que…

-¿Por cuánto dinero lo estás haciendo?-pregunto alguien.

Los dos digimons voltearon a ver quién era. En otra mesa, se encontraba sentado un Blackgatomon. No estaba viendo a los digimons directamente, pero parecía estar pendiente de todo lo que pasaba.

-no sé de que hablas- menciono el Gotsumon sudando frio.  
>-te repetiré la pregunta…- Levantándose de su silla y yendo hasta donde estaba el Gotsumon –<p>

¿Por cuánto dinero lo estás haciendo?-

La Gaomon no hacía nada más que mirar confundida la pelea de los dos digimon y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-oigan ustedes ¿podrían decirme de que demonios hablan?- mirando bastante seria a los dos.

-es fácil- empezó a hablar el Blackgatomon –Esta mañana, escuche hablar a este Gotsumon con uno de sus amigos, y le aposto que podría hacer que tu salieras con el sin problemas-  
>-eee… ¿enserio?- pregunto Tsuki, y solo obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa por parte del gato negro -y …- volteando a ver al Gotsumon, con una sonrisa que disimulaba muy mal lo molesta que estaba- y entonces ¿cuánto valgo?-<br>-cien yenes- respondió el digimon de roca, ya bastante nervioso -pero de saber que esto iba a pasar le hubiera cobrado mas-  
>-¿a si?- Tsuki ya estaba demasiado molesta y ya se estaba preparando para golpearlo -¡cómo te atreves…- pero fue cortada por un sonido.<p>

-¡garra de gato!- Y Blackgatomon lanzo un zarpazo contra la mesa, muy cerca del rostro del Gotsumon, dejándolo horrorizado mientras que el gato solo sonreía con maldad –yo me contuve…- mirando de reojo a Tsuki –pero dudo que ella vaya a ser tan amable, así que te recomiendo que te largues de aquí antes de que cuente hasta 10. 1, 2, 3…-

Antes de que continuara, el Gotsumon salió corriendo hacia quien sabe dónde. Una vez se fue, Tsuki se sintió ya un poco más tranquila y relajada.

-Muchas gracias Blackgatomon, de no ser por tu ayuda habría cometido un terrible error- dijo Tsuki algo apenada con todo lo que había sucedido.

-Descuida, ese tipo solo quería aprovecharse y no iba a permitir que le hiciera eso a tan encantadora doncella- dijo sonriendo.

-Pues muchas gracias caballero de armadura negra-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse por el comentario de Tsuki y se sentaron para poder hablar más cómodamente.

-Aun así, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo ese Gotsumon, pareces una chica interesante. No creas que tengo malas intenciones, pero me gustaría conocerte-

-Bueno… tu me ayudaste, así que supongo que te lo debo Blackgatomon-  
>-Por favor, solo dime Black-<br>-muy bien, puedes llamarme Tsuki-

-un gusto conocerte Tsuki- extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo de forma muy amable.

-el gusto es mío Black- sonriendo de la misma forma y estrechándole la mano.

Al principio, ambos digimons permanecieron en silencio, sin dejar de verse. Después de unos segundos, Tsuki tuvo el impulso de preguntar algo.

-Oye Black… la forma como atacaste a ese Gotsumon, lo hiciste muy rápido, jamás había visto a alguien moverse a tal velocidad. ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste?-

-Si quieres puedo contártelo, la verdad es que no fue fácil lograr hacer algo así…-

-Perdona que te interrumpa, pero olvide preguntarte ¿quieres ordenar algo de comer?-

-bueno ya que lo mencionaste- viendo la carta del restaurante –bien… podría empezar con dos órdenes de espagueti, dos platos de curry, dos órdenes de onigiri, dos sándwiches de queso y dos sodas, por favor-

Tsuki lo anoto todo, pero cuando lo releyó para asegurarse de que era correcto, le pareció exagerada la cantidad de comida.

-Oye ¿no crees que es mucha comida para uno solo?-

-Bueno, por un lado llevo días sin comer, pero por otro lado jamás dije que fuera solo para mí-

-¿no te entiendo?-

-pues… voy a contarte algo bastante extenso y no me parece justo que tu solo me escuches y me veas comer, así que pido esta orden para ambos-

La Gaomon se quedo algo sorprendida con lo que Black había dicho. Iba a decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo y se fue a traer la comida. En el camino hacia la cocina, no podía dejar de sonreír, no sabía porque pero la forma de actuar de Black hasta ese momento se le hacía muy simpática y tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él para conocerlo más.

Después de entregar la orden a Spadamon, al cabo de unos minutos Tsuki salió de la cocina con una bandeja completamente llena de la orden de Black. Pero antes de llegar a la mesa, fue abordada por Paris que no la dejaba pasar.

-¿podrías dejarme pasar por favor?- le pedía Tsuki pero Paris no se quitaba de su camino.

-Solo quería saber ¿Qué tal te fue?-

-Pues bastante mal, el Gotsumon ese solo quería estar conmigo porque hiso una apuesta con un amigo-

-¿enserio? En verdad lamento eso-

Descuida, no pasó nada, y de todos modos ya se fue-

-¿lo sacaste?-

-no, otro digimon me ayudo a sacarlo y me dijo lo de la apuesta que hizo, de hecho ahora le llevo su orden-

-¿puedo conocerlo?-

-por supuesto, la verdad es que es muy agradable-

Ambas chicas fueron hacia la mesa donde Black esperaba con mucha paciencia. Cuando ve a Tsuki trayendo la comida, se sintió bastante contento y cuando vio a Paris, comenzó a sonreír.

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto- dice Tsuki sonriendo, dejando la comida en la mesa –Por cierto, me gustaría presentarte a una amiga mía, ella es…-

-¡Paris!- Dijo Black emocionado y se levanto para saludarla.

Paris también lo saluda y parecían muy contentos de verse, pero Tsuki ya estaba bastante confundida. Ambos digimons se dieron cuenta de la confusión de la Gaomon así que decidieron explicarle todo.

-Black y yo nos conocemos desde hace tiempo- explico Paris.

-¿enserio?- pregunto Tsuki y Paris solo asintió.

-Así es- respondió Black –llegue a este lugar hace mucho tiempo, casi un año mientras estaba en un viaje. Conocí a Paris y a Spadamon y nos hicimos buenos amigos, y la verdad es que me sorprende mucho que este sea el mismo restaurante, no lo reconocí cuando entre-

-Si, Spadamon ha estado arreglándolo un poco y…- Paris volteo a ver a Tsuki –Ustedes dos iban a ponerse a hablar ¿cierto?-

-Ahhh… bueno, si íbamos a hablar- Respondió Tsuki algo nerviosa.

-En ese caso los dejo- dice Paris sonriendo y mira a Tsuki –Te lo puedo asegurar, Black tiene muchas cosas interesantes que decir, así que los dejo para que hablen, así que hasta luego- y después de esto, se fue a atender a otro cliente que había llegado.

-Parece que no ha cambiado su forma de ser- comento Black mirando a Paris unos segundos más antes de voltear a ver a Tsuki.

-Sí, es una chica bastante alegre y simpática- respondió Tsuki al comentario con una sonrisa –por cierto, de pura casualidad cuando conociste a Paris la primera vez te hizo…-

-¿la carita de cachorrita abandonada?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-solo digamos que por culpa de esa carita termine ayudando a limpiar todo este lugar- dice Black sonriendo con sarcasmo.

-Sí, es muy difícil resistirse a ella- dice Tsuki sonriendo de la misma forma, pero luego cambia su expresión por una sonrisa normal y vuelve a ver a Black –pero cambiando de tema, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber las cosas interesantes que tienes que contar-

-Bueno, la verdad no es que sean tan interesantes, pero será un gusto para mí contarte, pero primero…- pasándole la mitad de la comida a su acompañante –vamos a comer algo-

-claro- recibiendo la comida.

Durante toda esa mañana, mientras los clientes iban y venían, Tsuki y Black hablaban muy amenamente. Black le contaba a la Gaomon sobre como viajaba de lugar en lugar por todo el digimundo, haciendo trabajos de distintos tipos, siendo pagado por cada uno de esos trabajos.

También le decía como durante su viaje, trabajo una vez como un soldado para ayudar a una aldea, y había aprendido el arte de la espada por parte del gran maestro, Gaiomon.

-¿aprendiste el arte de la espada?-

-Por supuesto, y de hecho…-Black abre su mochila y saca su katana la cual estaba metida en su funda de color negro y se la muestra a Tsuki –cuando termine mi entrenamiento, el me entrego esta katana hecha por el mismo-

La Gaomon estaba muy impresionada de ver esa arma y aun más cuando Black la desenfundo y ella pudo ver la hoja de metal y su reflejo en ella. A pesar de ser un arma se veía hermosa más que peligrosa. Black volvió a guardarla y siguió hablando.

-pero no solo eso, Gaiomon me enseño distintas formas de pelear, así como lo importante que luchar y hacerse fuerte para ayudar a otros. Esas son lecciones que siempre tengo en mente cuando acepto un nuevo trabajo-

-y… ¿Qué tipo de trabajos haces?-

-Un poco de todo, búsqueda de digimons perdidos, luchar para proteger aldeas, o cosas más sencillas, ayudar en el campo o en una casa, cocinar aunque para eso no soy tan bueno… en fin, cualquier cosa-

-y cuando dices en cualquier cosa también quieres decir…-

-¿robar? Jamás eh robado y no lo haría nunca—

-¿y por qué?-

-Por que cuando empecé mi viaje, me prometí a mi mismo no hacer trabajos como matar, secuestrar, robar o que me convirtiera en cómplice-

-Ya veo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué viajas buscando trabajo?-

-Bueno, para eso tengo razones, la primera es que siempre eh deseado tener dinero suficiente como para poder vivir cómodamente en algún lugar tranquilo, donde no haya conflictos, aunque bueno, esa no sería la razón más importante-

-¿y cuál es entonces?-

-la razón más importante es… para poder conocer este mundo y mejorar mis habilidades, al mismo tiempo que ayudo a otros-

-Vaya, eres un digimon muy curioso y siento que por tu forma de ser ya me caes bien- Tsuki comienza a sonreír bastante, poniendo a Black algo nervioso.

-ahh… pues muchas gracias Tsuki, la verdad es que tú también empiezas a simpatizarme-

-gracias-

Ambos digimon siguieron comiendo y hablando de todo un poco, a pesar de llevar muy poco de haberse conocido, ya se llevaban bastante bien y disfrutaban mucho la compañía del otro. Una vez terminaron de comer, Black pago la cuenta por ambas comidas y ya estaba preparado para irse. Antes de eso, también compro varias órdenes de pan y onigiri para llevar y le pidió a Paris si podría llenar su termo.

-Bueno, ya está listo- dice Paris entregándole el termo a Black – lo que no entiendo es para que me pediste que lo llenara de chocolate, se te va enfriar después-

-Yo no me preocuparía por eso- recibiendo el termo –este termo es capaz de retener la temperatura de cualquier cosa, lo que sea frio se queda frio y lo que esté caliente se quedara así por un buen tiempo-

Black le da un abrazo a Paris y luego voltea para ver a Tsuki.

-Bueno… hasta luego Black- dijo Tsuki algo triste- espero que podamos hablar otro día-

-Descuida Tsuki, te prometo que cuando pueda volveré a visitarte- le respondio Black sonriendo, haciendo que Tsuki también sonría.

Al igual que como hizo con Paris, Black también le da un abrazo a Tsuki. La Gaomon se sorprendió un poco por el gesto, pero lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar y devolverle el abrazo.

Ambos digimon se alejan y Black sale por la puerta del restaurante, no sin antes voltear a ver a las chicas para sonreír y despedirse. El Blackgatomon se alejaba a paso lento del restaurante hasta entrar al bosque, donde no era posible verlo.

Mientras Black se alejaba del restaurante, Tsuki no dejaba de verlo y de sonreír, y aun cuando ya no lo podía ver más, no dejaba de ver en la dirección en que se había ido. Finalmente decidió volver a poner los pies en la tierra y a seguir trabajando, pero cuando iba a empezar a trabajar, Paris apareció a su lado y se queda mirándola con una sonrisa picara, confundiendo a la Gaomon un poco.

-¿Qué sucede Paris?-

-Solo me di cuenta de la forma en que mirabas a Black-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- dijo Tsuki bastante nerviosa.

-Simplemente creo que Black te gusta ¿o no?-

Ante ese comentario, Tsuki se puso mucho más nerviosa e incluso se había sonrojado bastante.

-¡¿Qué?¡No digas tonterías!- dijo Tsuki algo molesta

-Vamos, no seas tan tímida, es perfectamente normal que te gusten los chicos, en especial uno tan agradable como Black- dijo Paris sin dejar de sonreír, enojando más a la Gaomon.

-¡ya te dije que no digas tonterías! ¡Es cierto que Black es muy agradable pero eso no significa que me guste, además acabo de conocerlo!-

-¿nunca has oído hablar del amor a primera vista?-

-¡Que ya te dije que no es nada de eso!-

-bueno, si tu lo dices… pero al menos debes admitir que se entendieron muy bien apenas conociéndose, eso significa que ambos podrían llegar a tener una solida amistad-

-Eso si me gustaría- dijo la Gaomon ya más calmada y sonriendo.

Fuera del restaurante, a poco menos de un kilometro, Black aun seguía caminando, pensando a qué lugar debería ir ahora, pero en lo que más pensaba era lo que acababa de pasar en el restaurante.

-Realmente fue muy bueno volver a encontrar ese restaurante y también a Paris. Desde que empecé este viaje se podría decir que ella y Spadamon han sido los únicos amigos que eh llegado a tener- pensaba sin dejar de caminar ni de sonreír –pero en especial… me gusto conocer a Tsuki, parece ser muy simpática eh interesante, además es bastante linda- al pensar esto, se sonrojo un poco por qué no solía pensar en cosas así –Jamás había conocido a una Gaomon hembra-

Pero… en el momento en el que pensó esto, su sonrisa desapareció y fue remplazada por una expresión seria, al mismo tiempo que se detiene de un momento a otro.

-Ahora que lo estoy pensando… empiezo a tener el presentimiento que se me olvido algo pero… ¿Qué será? Debo intentar recordarlo-

Black se queda pensando muy seriamente en que era lo que había olvidado. Paso casi una hora intentando recordar. Cuando finalmente logro recordarlo, se sintió como un idiota.

-¡no es posible, la tenia justo frente a mí y ni siquiera me di cuenta!- empezó a gritar, algo desesperado -¡será mejor que regrese y le diga antes de que se me olvide otra vez!-

Y con esta idea, empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas de regreso al restaurante.

Mientras, en el restaurante ya era medio día y todos los clientes se habían ido, y Tsuki y Paris limpiaban un poco el restaurante mientras que Spadamon preparaba el almuerzo para los tres.

Después de limpiar y de almorzar, los tres digimons se sentían listos para seguir trabajando.

-Bueno, estaré en la cocina preparándome para cuando vengan los clientes. Mientras vienen, pueden descansar un poco- les dijo Spadamon y vuelve a entrar a la cocina.

Las chicas por su parte hicieron caso y se sentaron para poder hablar tranquilamente. Pero no tuvieron ningún momento para hablar porque en ese preciso momento, Black entro al restaurante, haciendo bastante ruido y llamando la atención de Tsuki y Paris.

El gato parecía estar muy cansado y sudando por la prisa de llegar a ese lugar.

-Hola Black ¿estás bien?- le pregunto Paris acercándose a él –Te ves muy cansado-

-Tranquila, estoy bien- le responde Black sonriendo, tratando de no mostrarse cansado. En ese momento recordó para que era que había ido hasta ese lugar –Ah ya recuerdo, necesito hablar con Tsuki- acercándose a la Gaomon.

-¿conmigo?- pregunto Tsuki algo confundida -¿y de que necesitas hablar?-

-Tsuki… ¿recuerdas que te dije que entre los trabajos que suelo hacer están el buscar digimons perdidos?-

-Ahh si… ¿por?-

-Bueno, pues acabo de recordar que de hecho… acabo de aceptar un trabajo de buscar a alguien y es la razón por la cual estoy aquí-

-¿así? Es genial ¿Y en donde lo aceptaste?- quiso saber Paris.

-En la Aldea Mirage- Pero en cuanto Black dijo eso, Tsuki se sorprendió bastante y no fue capaz de decir nada –Mi misión es de hecho encontrarte Tsuki, y fui mandado por el líder Scar. Él, al igual que el resto de aldea ha estado muy preocupado desde que te fuiste y me piden que te lleve de vuelta, para que de esa manera puedas tomar el titulo de líder que te mereces. Sé que estás trabajando ahora, pero en cuanto puedas nos iremos a la aldea para que puedas estar de regreso en tu hogar…-

Pero Black no pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese momento, Tsuki tomo una silla y se la rompió a Black en la cabeza, dejándolo mareado y atontado. Cuando el Blackgatomon se recupero, pudo ver que Tsuki estaba furiosa y dispuesta a tomar otra silla, lo que lo confundió bastante, al igual que a Paris.

-¡Tsuki ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- dijo Paris preocupada, sujetando a su amiga para que no pueda tomar otra silla para golpear a Black.

La Gaomon se calmo un poco, pero no dejaba de mostrarse enojada con Black.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuki? ¿Acaso hice algo que te molestara?- pregunta Black aun confundido.

-¡¿Qué te parece haber sido enviado por Scar? ¡Eso es suficiente como para molestarme!- le responde Tsuki furiosa.

-Pero no lo entiendo porque te molesta que Scar me haya mandado-

-¡¿acaso el te dijo que me dijeras esas tonterías para convencerme?-

-¿tonterías?-

-¡como eso de que el está preocupado por mi! ¡Puedo creer que a la mayoría de la aldea le interesa mi seguridad, pero no a él!-

-no sé por qué te pones así, te juro que lo que te digo es la verdad-

-¡no juegues conmigo, si Scar te envió significa que no debo confiar en ti, y menos si te pagaron!- dándole una bofetada a Black -¡Scar es un maldito, por su culpa es que fui desterrada! ¡Ahora no es capaz de dejarme en paz y envía a alguien a que me busque para que me lleve a la aldea ¿verdad? ¡El jamás va a estar feliz hasta que me vea muerta!-

-¿muerta? ¿Pero de qué rayos hablas?-

-¡no importa, no permitiere que ni tu ni ningún enviado de Scar arruinen mi nueva vida!-

Y después de decir esto, Tsuki salió corriendo hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. Paris y Black trataron de detenerla pero no pudieron hacerlo y estaban algo extrañados por la conducta de Tsuki, en especial Black que era el que menos entendía lo que le sucedía.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Tsuki se puso así?- se pregunto bastante preocupado y un poco triste –Pensé que le gustaría volver a su aldea… no entiendo nada-

Black aun seguía muy confundido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Paris se acerco a él, mirándolo muy seriamente.

-Black…- empezó a hablar ella –te conozco bien, y sé que le estabas diciendo la verdad a Tsuki-

-Yo solo le dije la misión que me fue encargada, le dije la verdad pero no entiendo porque reacciono de esa manera-

-Black… temo que Scar te engaño y te hiso creer que estabas haciendo un buen trabajo ayudando a alguien-

-¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-que lo que te dijo Scar de que Tsuki había huido de su aldea era mentira, y que la verdad es algo muy distinto de lo que te contaron-

El Blackgatomon quedo bastante interesado con lo que le decía su amiga y estaba listo para escuchar la verdad que Paris tenía que decir, la cual Tsuki ya le había revelado.

Después de unos minutos, Tsuki ya estaba bastante alejada del restaurante y dejo de correr para poder recostarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. Estaba algo agitada de tanto correr, pero también pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo que fui muy dura con Black- pensaba, mirando la copa del árbol –Digo, aun que él hubiera sido enviado por Scar parecía no saber verdaderamente lo que sucedió en la aldea. Pero… no sé si pueda confiar del todo en él, igual no estoy segura si lo que paso esta mañana no habrá sido un truco solo para acercarse a mi- La Gaomon se sujeto la cabeza desesperada por no tener sus ideas claras -¡Rayos! Black parece un buen chico, pero… no sé si realmente lo es o solo pretendía serlo, no lo sé-

Mientras seguía pensando en ello, unos ruidos comenzaron a escucharse entre los árboles. Tsuki se puso en alerta, mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡¿Hola?- dijo en voz alta, esperando a que alguien contestara -¡¿hay alguien aquí?-

En ese momento…

Algo la tomo de la cintura con mucha fuerza, apenas dejándola respirar. Tsuki logro ver que lo que la estaba sujetando era un Goblimon, y a los pocos segundos otros tres aparecieron frente a ella. La Gaomon empezó a moverse mucho, tratando de liberarse pero no consiguió nada, y los Goblimons empezaron a acercarse a ella, mirándola de arriba abajo.

-Miren que interesante criatura nos hemos encontrado hoy- dijo uno de ellos, sujetándole las orejas a Tsuki.

-Así parece, y tiene un lindo vestido de camarera. Tal vez… deberíamos ver que tiene debajo de todo esto- comento otro y empiezo a levantarle la falda a Tsuki, pero otro Goblimon lo detiene.

-¡compórtate, no podemos hacer esto aquí!-

-Tienes razón, debemos llevarla a la guarida- dijo el Goblimon que sujetaba a Tsuki y comienza a sujetarle el rostro –estoy seguro de que nos vamos a divertir mucho con ella-

-Por favor… suéltenme… no me lastimen- suplicaba Tsuki pero los digimons no le hacían caso y empezaron a caminar hacia otra dirección, llevándosela con ellos.

Pero…

Algo hizo que los Goblimons dejaran de caminar y Tsuki logro ver que era. Frente a los digimons, para su sorpresa, se encontraba Black, sujetando su katana y lanzo una mirada desafiante.

Esto molesto un poco a los Goblimons, quienes soltaron a Tsuki para que así los cuatro pudieran rodear al Blackgatomon.

Los Goblimons empezaban a insultarlo y a preguntarle lo que estaba haciendo ahí, pero a pesar de todo eso, Black no hacía caso de nada y se mostraba bastante tranquilo, sorprendiendo a Tsuki y que estaba observando todo desde cierta distancia.

-Bueno chicos, hicieron muy mal en molestar a una chica inocente ¿no les parece?-

Los Goblimons ya estaban hartos, así que sacaron sus garrotes y corrieron hacia Black para golpearlo. Estaban muy cerca de él, pero Black no se movía. En cuanto el primer Goblimon lanzo un golpe hacia Black, el gato solo se agacho para evitar el golpe y una vez cerca al piso, extendió las y dio un giro para poder golpearlo en las piernas y hacerlo caer.

-¡Eres un maldito!- le grito otro de los Goblimons, acercándose a el por la espalda.

El Goblimon lanza un golpe, pero antes de que llegue a tocarlo. Black volteo hacia un lado y el puño siguió de largo, apenas rozándolo, es en ese momento en el que él toma el brazo de su atacante y lo jala hacia el frente, derribándolo. Los otros dos Goblimons que quedaban no querían terminar igual que sus compañeros y salieron corriendo, y en cuando los otros Goblimons se recuperaron, también huyeron de ese lugar para no tener que enfrentarse a Black.

Después de hacer que esos Goblimons se marcharan, Tsuki y Black quedaron solos en medio del bosque. La Gaomon había quedado impresionada de la forma en que Black había vencido a esos digimons, pero no fue capaz de decir nada, y en cuanto a Black, el solo la miraba con una sonrisa.

Ambos estuvieron en el bosque varias horas sin hablar, hasta que empezó a atardecer. Tsuki ya se había quitado su uniforme de camarera para no llamar la atención de algún otro digimon y ahora estaba recostada contra un árbol, tratando de recuperarse un poco por la emoción de esa tarde. Black se le acerco y saco de su mochila su termo y le sirvió en un vaso que también llevaba, un poco de chocolate caliente.

-Bebe esto, estoy seguro que te calmara un poco-

Tsuki recibió el vaso y comienza a beber con cuidado de no quemarse, mientras que Black se sirvió un vaso para él. La Gaomon no podía dejar de observar al digimon negro, ella hacía poco había sido muy grosera con él, pero aun así el se arriesgo para poder salvarla. Se sentía demasiado apenada y sabia lo que debía hacer.

-Black…- empezó a hablar Tsuki, llamando la atención del digimon –yo… solo quería disculparme por cómo te trate hace poco, no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo-

Entonces…

Black se acomoda a su lado, sin dejar de observarla, también muy apenado.

-No Tsuki, tenías razones para ponerte así conmigo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Paris me conto todo lo que te sucedió en la aldea, y que fuiste desterrada, acusada de causar el tsunami que casi la hace desaparecer- Tsuki se sorprendió un poco de ver que ahora Black sabia de eso también, pero no dijo nada para no interrumpirlo –Yo… fui engañado por Scar. El me hizo creer que estaba buscándote para regresarte a la aldea, y que de esa manera te convirtieras en la nueva líder de la Aldea Mirage, pero si te llevo con el… lo más probable es que te mate o que te encierre- Black comienza a ponerse furioso y a apretar sus puños –dios… ¡Como pude ser tan estúpido!- y con toda su fuerza y su furia, se levanto y lanzo un golpe contra el árbol en el que él y Tsuki estaban recostados, derribándolo.

El Blackgatomon respiraba de una forma muy agitada, pero parecía no haber desahogado toda su ira. Tsuki se dio cuenta de eso y lo tomo de su puño con mucha suavidad, mientras lo miraba con algo de tristeza por verlo así de molesto. Black entonces da un largo y profundo respiro para calmarse.

Con Black ya calmado, él y Tsuki se recostaron sobre otro árbol, esta vez sobre uno desde donde podían ver el sol mientras este se ocultaba. La hermosa gamma de rojos y naranjas en ese ocaso los tranquilizaba y alegraba mucho, pero Tsuki sabía que no podía quedarse admirando el paisaje todo el día. Había algo importante que debía preguntarle a Black.

-Black… supongo que no es bueno hablarte de esto pero… ¿Por qué me convertiría en líder si regresaba a la aldea?-

-Supongo que hay cosas que ni siquiera tú conoces de tu aldea-

-Parece ser que no-

-En ese caso te lo diré, después de todo, cuando hable con Scar me explico bastantes cosas- Black tomo un poco de aire antes de empezar a hablar – tal vez ya lo sepas, o al menos lo supones, pero tu padre que en paz descanse… se llamaba Jaidron, y él era el líder de la aldea. Por lo que se, el liderazgo de la aldea se ha transmitido de padres a hijos por mucho tiempo-

-Pero… si mi padre era el líder ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijo?-

-Es debido a un incidente que hubo hace años en la aldea-

-¿incidente?-

-Antes, todos conocían al líder, incluso sus hijos. Pero un día, el hijo de uno de los líderes actuó con prepotencia y superioridad con los demás habitantes, tomando decisiones que no le correspondían y humillando cruel mente a los demás-

-que cruel-

-El líder furioso, le negó a su hijo heredar el liderazgo de la aldea, y lo transfirió a alguien más que el considero adecuado. Desde ese día, todos los líderes siguientes tenían prohibido revelarles a sus hijos que eran líderes, hasta que tuvieran edad suficiente, o se vieran obligados a pasar el liderazgo-

En ese momento, Tsuki recordó que su padre antes de morir iba a decirle algo pero luego dijo que ya no había tiempo para eso.

-Así que eso era lo que me quería decir… pero ¿para qué quiere Scar que yo vuelva?-

-Antes creí que era para darte el puesto que mereces pero ya sé que no es así. La razón es que Scar es un chaman, alguien que puede guiar al pueblo con visiones o presentimientos así como la mano derecha del líder. Si el líder muere sin nombrar a su hijo sucesor, el chaman puede tomar el control de la aldea pero solo por seis meses. Después de eso el sucesor del líder anterior deberá recibir el titulo, y en caso de no haber sucesor, el chaman automáticamente se transforma en el nuevo líder-

-Por eso hizo que me fuera, pero aun no entiendo para que me busca-

-Cerca de aquí hay otras aldeas y algunas conocen las leyes de la Aldea Mirage y Scar seguramente le preocupaba que averiguaras las leyes y volvieras para reclamarle-

-Ya veo. Y ahora ¿Qué hago?-

-Bueno, cuando un chaman es líder, si hay sucesor, después de los seis meses el chaman debe ponerle un reto al sucesor y si lo supera… el sucesor reclamara el liderazgo, así que lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la aldea y pedirle que te ponga un reto-

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de reto podría ponerme?-

-Pues… según me dijo Paris, Scar te saco de la aldea por una pelea, así que tal vez el reto sea una pelea-

-Pero… yo no sé pelear-

Black entonces comienzo a sonreírle y la toma de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse.

-En ese caso… necesitaras de alguien que te enseñe- le dijo el gato sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tsuki estaba algo sonrojada de que Black le tomara la mano, pero más que todo, estaba sorprendida por lo que decía.

-Black… acaso tu…-

-Así es, quiero ser tu maestro y enseñarte lo que se, así como Gaiomon hizo conmigo-

-Pero…-

-Scar tiene seis meses para gobernar, y me dio seis meses para buscarte, así que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para entrenar- Tsuki se veía algo desconfiada, Black lo noto de inmediato y sabia que debía calmarla, y para empezar, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la Gaomon – escúchame Tsuki, pensar en vencer a Scar, mas a un en que tal vez después deberás dirigir a toda una aldea es bastante complicado, pero si no quieres hacerlo no te obligare a hacer nada-

Tsuki pensó por un momento lo que Black le estaba diciendo. La idea de enfrentar a Scar otra vez la asustaba, pero aun así… no podía perdonar a Scar por haberla sacado de su aldea y aun después de eso querer hacerle daño solo para seguir siendo líder. De esa forma, Tsuki tomo las manos de Black y las sujeta con fuerza mientras le sonríe.

-Creo que debo darle a Scar una buena lección, pero si quiero hacerlo voy a necesitar a un buen maestro, así que sí, quiero entrenar contigo Black-

Y ante esas palabras, Black solo pudo sonreír de gusto por escuchar a Tsuki tan confiada. Después de eso, ambos digimons volvieron al restaurante y cuando Paris y Spadamon los veian y ahora parecían estar llevándose bien se alegraron bastante.

A la mañana siguiente, el restaurante había empezado a trabajar pero algo estaba pasando a dentro porque Paris empezó a gritar quejándose.

-q… ¿Qué es lo que dijiste?- le pregunta Paris ya con su uniforme puesto.

-Bueno, ya que necesito empezar a entrenar, decidí que ya no trabajare en el restaurante por las mañanas, solo por las tardes- le respondió Tsuki sonriendo y sin su uniforme puesto.

-Bueno si pero…-

-Además, Spadamon estuvo de acuerdo en que tu llevarías a cabo mis obligaciones mientras yo entreno- en ese momento, Tsuki coloco una sonrisa bastante malvada -¿acaso no te dije que me iba a cobrar el favor que te hice ayer?-

Y antes de que Paris pudiera decir algo, Tsuki salió corriendo del restaurante dejando a la Prairiemon sola. Paris le dio una ojeada rápida al restaurante, estaba lleno de polvo y todas las sillas y mesas estaban tiradas en el suelo y debían ser acomodadas.

-Bueno, supongo que yo misma me lo busque- se dijo a si misma mientras toma una escoba y empieza a barrer.

Fuera del restaurante, Tsuki estaba corriendo bastante contenta, pasando por el bosque y llegando a otro claro, en el… había un árbol en todo el centro del claro y sobre el estaba Black, comiendo un trozo de pan y en cuanto ve a Tsuki le lanza un pedazo.

-por un momento creí que no vendrías- le dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, perdona por la tardanza- le respondió ella algo apenada.

Con un movimiento bastante ágil, Black se bajo del árbol quedando frente a frente y a escasos centímetros de Tsuki.

-Muy bien, si estas lista entonces empecemos-

-Siempre estoy lista- respondió sonriendo la Gaomon.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"Sin importar que tan molesto o irritante nos resulten las cosas que nos dicen nuestros maestros, siempre debemos tenerlas presentes, porque al final nos ayudaran a mejorar. En el próximo capítulo, Comienza el entrenamiento. Pues empezamos, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer"**


	7. Cap 6,Comienza el entranamiento

**Capitulo 6**

**Comienza el entrenamiento**

Esa noche, Matadormon caminaba hacia el interior de la caverna de hielo, cargando entre las cuchillas que tenía por dedos, una esfera de cristal, más brillante y más llena de energía que la que había traído antes. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de observar la esfera llena de energía y esperar a que su amo la viera y la absorbiera, seguro le daría mucho gusto ver que tendría más energía y que muy pronto podría liberarse de su confinamiento.

No tardo mucho en llegar a la parte mas profunda de la caverna, donde se encontraba el enorme vitral que mantenía a su amo encerrado. Los ojos rojos de su amo ya estaban abiertos y mirándolo directamente como si lo hubieran estado esperando.

-Mi señor- dijo Matadormon haciendo una reverencia y presentando la esfera –Eh traído una nueva esfera llena de energía, la conseguí en la aldea Nevada, al otro lado de las montañas-

La esfera comenzó a flotar y fue directamente hacia el vitral, entrando a este y haciendo que todos los vidrios empezaran a brillar. No obstante, el brillo que despidieron los vidrios no era mayor que el producido por la esfera traída por Matadormon de la aldea Mirage, de hecho, era mucho menor lo que asusto un poco al digimon vampiro, sobre todo porque desde el interior del vitral podía escucharse un rugido.

-yo…yo… lo siento mucho amo…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Matadormon mientras comenzaba a retroceder alejándose del vitral, pero otro rugido lo detuvo de seguir alejándose.

-¡Eres un idiota!- grito el demonio, haciendo que toda la caverna empezara a temblar y que algunos trozos de la caverna empezaran a caer -¡Viajaste por casi tres días buscando energía ¿y esto fue lo único que pudiste conseguir?-

Matadormon no sabía que responder, ni siquiera podía moverse, solo sentía como su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo que le causaba ver a su amo tan furioso con su fallo, el casi nunca se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía verdaderamente daba miedo.

Poco a poco empezó a recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo, solo para arrojarse de rodillas al suelo para pedir misericordia

-Por favor amo Grandracmon, le pido mil disculpas, no volveré a fallarle- suplicaba el vampiro sin poder ocultar el terror que sentía.

La caverna permaneció en un incomodo y aterrorizante silencio. Los ojos de Grandracmon seguían abiertos pero no decía nada, y Matadormon seguía en el suelo, aun temblando de miedo. El silencio continuo durante varios segundos hasta que…

-¡vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí!- se escucho decir a una voz de alguien bastante joven.

Al escucharla, Matadormon dejo de temblar, pero ahora se veía algo molesto, ya sabía de quien se trataba y no podía creer que él estuviera hay justo en ese momento.

-¡el poderoso general y mano derecha del demonio Grandracmon, Matadormon suplicando por perdón! ¡Esto quedara registrado para toda la historia del digimundo! ¡ajajajajajajaja!- seguía diciendo la voz.

El vampiro miraba hacia todas las direcciones tratando de ubicarlo pero aun no lo encontraba, solo podía escuchar su continua y molesta risa desquiciada que tanto detestaba de él.

-¡Seas quien seas, muéstrate de una vez!- grito Grandracmon, haciendo temblar nuevamente la caverna.

De un momento a otro, entre el enorme vitral y Matadormon había aparecido alguien más.

Un digimon extraño de piel morena, una larga cabellera purpura y una parte del rosto cubierta con un gorro verde, una armadura verde con flechas clavadas en las hombreras, una ballesta en cada guardabrazo, y un arco y flecha enormes sujetos a la espalda, además de una cara de sicópata que parecía ser natural en el.

-Que gusto volver a verlo mi señor- dijo el digimon haciendo una reverencia algo forzada.

-Zamielmon, nunca pensé volverte a ver por aquí- dice Grandracmon, sonando algo más calmado.

-Bueno, eh estado trabajando para recolectar la energía necesaria para liberarlo señor- y de entre sus ropas, Zamielmon saca dos esferas de cristal que brillaban intensamente –y aquí está la prueba de mis logros-

Ambas esferas comienzan a flotar directamente hacia el vitral, entrando a este y haciendo que todos los vidrios empezaran a brillar. Esta vez, el brillo de los vidrios era muchísimo más intenso que con las anteriores esferas traídas por Matadormon.

-¡jajaja, Felicidades Zamielmon, definitivamente has conseguido energía de calidad!- comento el demonio del vitral, sonando bastante complacido por la energía, y esto hizo que Zamielmon comenzara a sonreír mas y que Matadormon se mostrara mucho mas furioso.

-No debe felicitarme señor- respondió el arquero sin disimular lo orgulloso que estaba por su logro -yo siempre me asegurare de cumplir todas sus expectativas- levantándose y volteando a ver a Matadormon –Porque no me gusta perder el tiempo atacando aldeas cuando el bosque está lleno de presas que esperan ser absorbidas ¡jajajajaja!-

Matadormon ya estaba fastidiado de tener que escuchar la exagerada risa de Zamielmon y parecía dispuesto a decir algo, pero los ojos de su amo estaban puesto sobre él lo que lo hizo detenerse.

-¡La energía que eh reunido hasta el momento es perfecta, pero sigue siendo insuficiente!- grito el demonio, haciendo que ambos digimon quedaran frente a él y se arrodillaran -¡Matadormon, cerca de estas montañas hay toda clase de digimons dragones y demonios muy fuertes, acaba con todos los que puedas y no regreses hasta haber obtenido una gran cantidad de energía!-

-si amo- respondió el vampiro simplemente.

-¡Zamielmon!- mirando a su otro sirviente -¡ya que tu especialidad son los bosques, te dejare encargado de toda esta zona para que reúnas toda la energía posible!-

-le aseguro que hare un estupendo trabajo- respondió, tratando de contener una risa alocada-

Y con las instrucciones dadas, los ojos del demonio se cerraron y la caverna quedo completamente oscura otra vez.

En el mismo lugar donde estaba el vitral que contenía a Grandracmon, Matadormon también tenía un cofre, el cual estaba lleno de pergaminos y mapas de esa zona y de otras zonas cercanas, los cuales había estado recolectado y estudiado durante toda su vida, ubicando los lugares donde había mas aldeas y concentraciones de digimons salvajes. Durante varios minutos estuvo revisando sus mapas, pensando cuales serian los lugares a los que iria para empezar su recolección de energía.

-Después de lo que paso hoy, no me puedo permitir más fallos- se decía así mismo, ya tomando los mapas que necesitaba.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, recuerda que el estrés es muy malo ¡jajajajaja!- se escucho una voz y Matadormon ya sabía quién era, así que ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-Sería bueno que me dejaras en paz, deberías más bien prepararte para cumplir la misión encomendada por nuestro señor- responde el vampiro tratando de no darle importancia.

Detrás de él, sobre el techo de la caverna estaba Zamielmon parado de cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Se le hacía muy divertido irritar a Matadormon y para hacerlo enojar mas, se bajo del techo y quedo detrás de él, a unos escasos centímetros.

-Antes eras divertido Matadormon. Parece que desde que has estado reuniendo energía para Grandracmon de volviste muy amargado- comenta cruzando de brazos y aun sonriendo como un loco –y eso que apenas empezaste hace dos años, cuando después de siglos de búsqueda encontramos el lugar donde el vitral fue escondido.

-Yo si eh madurado, deberías intentarlo alguna vez- fue lo único que respondió el vampiro mientras revisaba otros mapas.

-Claro que no- dijo Zamielmon, ahora poniendo sus manos detrás de la nuca y mirando al techo –si madurara dejaría de divertirme, y solo cuando me divierto es cuando hago mejor mi trabajo ¡jajajajaja!-

-Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos, nuestro objetivo es reunir la energía necesaria para que Grandracmon sea libre y vuelva a tomar este mundo-

-Lose lose, pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos también. Además, llevo años buscando la prisión de nuestro amo y matando digimons para seguir viviendo, así que ahora que la búsqueda ha terminado quiero divertirme de lo grande-

Matadormon no dijo nada, simplemente no soportaba que Zamielmon siguiera siendo el mismo idiota que había sido siempre, y aun se preguntaba cómo era que su amo lo toleraba. El vampiro tomo sus mapas y se preparo para irse, pasando junto a Zamielmon y deteniéndose por unos momentos junto a él, pero sin mirarlo.

-Tienes que tomarte este asunto más enserio. Recuerda que nosotros dos somos los únicos generales de Grandracmon sobrevivimos después de la derrota de nuestro amo por culpa de Miragegaogamon, nuestro amo cuenta con nosotros para recuperar todo lo que tuvimos-

-jeje, deberías dejar de comportarte como mi padre. Estaré bien, conseguiré la energía, liberaremos a nuestro señor… ¡y recuperaremos todo lo que tuvimos alguna vez para ser el ejército más poderoso de todo el digimundo, jajajajaja!-

Matadormon no dijo nada más y simplemente se fue de ahí, dejando a su compañero riéndose como un loco. Ya no podía perder más el tiempo y tenía una misión que cumplir.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki caminaba por el bosque, bastante animada y contenta, y como no estarlo si desde ese día comenzaría su entrenamiento con su nuevo maestro.<p>

Para ese día, Tsuki y Black habían acordado encontrarse en uno de los claros que había en ese bosque. Si bien la cantidad de zonas abiertas en ese bosque era muy grande, Black le especifico a Tsuki que era una de las zonas más amplias con un único árbol en el centro, y de no ser por la ayuda de los digimons insectos que vivían en el bosque, jamás lo habría encontrado.

Ahora, ambos digimons estaban en el lugar acordado para empezar a entrenar. Sin embargo, después de que la Gaomon llego, lo único que hizo Black fue mirar al cielo y mover sus brazos arriba y abajo mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente. Tsuki no estaba entendiendo que era lo que sucedía y cada vez estaba más impaciente.

Cuando termino, volteo a ver a Tsuki con una sonrisa, ignorando que la chica estaba bastante impaciente.

-bueno, supongo que podemos empezar ahora- fue lo único que dijo.

-Supongo- respondió ella ya un poco más tranquila –por cierto… ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo hace un rato?-

-Solo relajarme un poco antes de empezar, es algo muy importante que se debe hacer antes de empezar a entrenar – Black se acerca a Tsuki y empieza a repetir lo que había estado haciendo antes –Subes los brazos eh inhalas, luego los vuelves a bajar y exhalas. De esa forma puedes aflojar los brazos y te será mucho más fácil usarlos, así que inténtalo tú también-

-No gracias, prefiero empezar ya mi entrenamiento-

-Como quieras-

En ese momento, Black se coloca en posición, separando las piernas y flexionándolas un poco, extendiendo el brazo derecho hacia el frente y flexionando el izquierdo hacia atrás, mostrando una expresión algo malvada en su rostro, intimidando un poco a Tsuki.

-pero… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo nerviosa.

-la parte más importante de cualquier tipo de entrenamiento es conocer nuestros puntos fuertes, débiles y hasta donde pueden llegar nuestras habilidades- respondió Black sin cambiar su postura y su expresión –si quiero conocer los tuyos… necesito que me ataques con lo que tengas-

Tsuki aun no entendía bien que era lo que pretendía hacer Black pero igual decidió hacerle caso. Así que comenzó a correr hacia él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un golpe directo a la cara, pero antes que lo tocara, Black sujeto el brazo que Tsuki tenía extendido, dejándola inmóvil y aprovecho para usar su otro brazo para golpearla en las costillas. La Gaomon quedo unos segundos de rodillas en el suelo mientras se recuperaba del golpe, y cuando estuvo lista, lanzo otro golpe con su otro brazo, pero Black lo bloqueo con la mano que había usado para golpearla, jalándola y acercándola más hacia él y cuando estuvo cerca la golpeo en el pecho con su mano derecha con un golpe de palma.

Después de ese último golpe, Tsuki quedo bastante conmocionada y le faltaba un poco el aire, y Black volvió a su posición normal y dejando su expresión malvada para poner una expresión normal.

-Tus movimientos son bastante lentos- dijo, sonando algo decepcionado –pones demasiada fuerza y esfuerzo ejecutando un solo golpe y además no tienes la habilidad como para aprovechar los puntos débiles de tu atacante. Pero no te preocupes, con el entrenamiento adecuado y mucho esfuerzo podrás mejorar todos esos problemas- agrega sonriendo y le da la espalda a su compañera, alejándose poco a poco –Descansa unos minutos mientras yo preparo todo-

Black sonaba bastante confiado en que el entrenamiento que aplicaría con Tsuki iba a resultar, pero la Gaomon no se veía tan convencida ahora. Aun le dolía un poco el costado y el pecho donde había recibido los golpes, pero lo que sorprendía era que los movimientos de Black no fueron forzados, tenía buena velocidad y además la había golpeado con mucha fuerza sin haberse esforzado.

A los pocos minutos, Tsuki ya se sentía mejor y Black ya había preparado todo para empezar a entrenar. El primer ejercicio que le puso no era nada difícil, hacer varias flexiones, después siguió una secuencia de golpes y patadas contra un poste especialmente preparado por Black, y para finalizar la mañana, Tsuki debía correr con un pequeño tronco atado a su espalda. Durante toda esa mañana, Black la observaba y lo único que hacía era decir a Tsuki que tenía fallas, como "corres muy mal" o "no estás haciendo bien tus flexiones" o también "tus golpes son demasiado torpes, esfuérzate".

Terminada la mañana, Black y Tsuki fueron al restaurante justo a tiempo para poder almorzar. Esa mañana la Gaomon sintió su cuerpo totalmente destrozado y sin fuerzas para poder trabajar de camarera en la tarde, pero igual sabia que debía hacerlo así que saco fuerzas de donde no tenia para trabajar muy bien toda la tarde hasta la hora de cerrar.

Esa noche Tsuki estaba muy agotada y sin fuerzas, pero igual no podía dormir, solo pensaba en lo duro que había sido esos ejercicios y sabia bien que era solo el comienzo, aunque lo que de verdad la molestaba es que en toda esa mañana, desde que comenzó el entrenamiento hasta que termino, Black había sido bastante duro en su forma de hablarle a Tsuki, solo le gritaba y le decía que no hacia las cosas bien, eso era sin duda lo que más le molestaba y estaba segura que las cosas serian así durante todo el tiempo que durara el entrenamiento, pero ella ya había aceptado entrenar con Black y eso significaba que debía aceptar su manera de entrenar sin importar que tan dura fuera.

* * *

><p>Después de ese día, pasaron dos semanas casi volando en las que Tsuki siguió con su duro entrenamiento. Seguía haciendo los mismos ejercicios que había hecho el primer día, además de hacer otros como estar parada en la punta de un poste, cargando una gran piedra en cada mano, trotar alrededor del bosque usando tobilleras y muñequeras hechas con pedazos de madera, también ejercicios parecidos a los que había practicado con Spadamon y algunas técnicas de pelea enseñadas por Black. Durante todos los entrenamientos, Black seguía gritándole las fallas que tenia, y antes de empezar siempre hacia movimientos raros como estirar los brazos y mover la cabeza, siempre inhalando y exhalando, cosa que Tsuki no hacía y tampoco entendía por qué su maestro las hacía.<p>

En uno de esos días, maestro y alumna llegaron al restaurante para almorzar con Paris y Spadamon. Mientras que Black iba al baño, Tsuki se quedo con sus amigos, se veía demasiado agotada y esto preocupo un poco a los digimons.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Paris fue la primera en preguntar -¿Cómo ha estado el entrenamiento?-

-terrible- fue lo único que dijo la Gaomon.

Spadamon entonces le sirvió un vaso con agua, esperando que eso la ayudara a recuperarse un poco.

-tal parece que Black ah estado haciendo un entrenamiento bastante duro contigo- comento el digimon blanco.

-Así es- respondió Tsuki sintiéndose un poco mejor después de beber el agua –No entiendo porque es tan rudo conmigo, solo me grita que hago las cosas mal-

-Tal vez es su forma de motivarte a mejorar-

-vaya forma de motivar. El resto del tiempo es simpático y amable ¿Por qué no es así también durante los entrenamientos?-

-Si fuera amable durante los entrenamientos te haría las cosas más fáciles, y así no aprenderías nada- dijo su amiga sonriendo.

-Realmente no sé si pueda continuar así, eh hecho todo lo que Black me ha pedido pero siento que no eh mejorado en nada- Dijo Tsuki algo triste.

-No te desanimes amiga, estoy segura que si le demuestras a Black que mejoras, el será más amable en el entrenamiento- dijo Paris sin dejar de sonreír.

Tsuki no se sentía muy convencida de eso y ya no quiso hablar más del tema y solo empezó a ayudar a Spadamon a preparar el almuerzo para los cuatro. Durante toda la conversación que los tres digimons habían tenido, Black estuvo pendiente de todo lo que decían y haber escuchado a Tsuki hablar de esa forma y verla tan agotada lo decepciono un poco.

* * *

><p>En lo más profundo del bosque, en uno de los arboles más grandes, había construida una enorme casa cerca de la copa. Dentro de ella, tres Goblimons estaban acomodando varias jaulas que tenían encerrados a varios digimons, algunos eran apenas bebes y otros estaban ya en el nivel novato, pero todos estaban atados y asustados. Algunos movían la jaula de un lado al otro para llamar la atención de sus captores pero no conseguían nada.<p>

Después de un rato, y a pesar de que todos los digimons atrapados suplicaban por su vida, dos de los Goblimon tomaron sus garrotes y empezaron a golpear salvajemente a los digimons dentro de sus jaulas hasta haberlos matado a todos. El tercer Goblimon se acerco a las jaulas y puso frente a ellas una esfera de cristal, y en ese momento todos los digimon empezaron a desintegrarse y sus datos entraron dentro de la esfera, haciéndola brillar bastante.

Cuando la esfera estuvo totalmente llena de energía, la dejaron junto a otra que también brillaba con intensidad.

-Ya llevamos dos esferas- comento uno de los Goblimons sonriendo.

-han estado trabajando bien en mi ausencia ¿verdad?- se escucho una voz en la casa.

Los Goblimons se pusieron algo nerviosos y en cuanto escucharon la voz hicieron una reverencia. En una pequeña ráfaga de viendo, Zamielmon apareció frente a los digimons, sentado sobre las jaulas que ahora estaban vacías.

-señor Zamielmon, hemos estado haciendo lo que nos ha pedido mientras usted estaba ausente- comento otro Goblimon.

Zamielmon se levanto y empezó a observar detenidamente las esferas llenas de energía y después de observarlas empezó a sonreír otra vez.

-Bien hecho chicos, sabía que ustedes no iban a fallarme- dijo y los Goblimon por un momento se sintieron bastante orgullosos- sin embargo… -agrego y la felicidad de los Goblimons desapareció –el gran demonio Grandracmon necesita mucho más poder para ser libre, así que necesitare una tercera esfera-

-¡¿una tercera?- gritaron todos los Goblimons sorprendidos y nerviosos.

-¡así es, una tercera esfera ¿acaso tienen problemas con eso?- les grito aun mas fuerte Zamielmon, mostrándose algo molesto.

Los Goblimons estuvieron bastante nerviosos por un momento y no supieron que decir.

En ese momento, un cuarto Goblimon entro a la casa y se sorprendió un poco de ver a Zamielmon y también hizo una reverencia.

-ohh… bienvenido señor Zamielmon, es una sorpresa volverlo a ver aquí-

-y bien ¿Qué estabas haciendo tu afuera?- pregunto el arquero viéndolo seriamente.

-Bueno… yo estaba vigilando a un digimon el cual creo que podría servir para ser absorbido-

-¿un digimon? ¿Y qué clase de digimon es?-

-un Blackgatomon señor, pero es bastante fuerte físicamente porque ninguno de nosotros cuatro pudo vencerlo-

-¿a si?-

-así es señor, y el va acompañado por una Gaomon hembra, la cual intentamos atrapar hace unos días pero no lo conseguimos-

-vaya, eso sí que suena bastante interesante- dice Zamielmon sonriendo de forma desquiciada.

-¿quiere que nosotros vayamos a atacar a esos dos digimons?-

-Si no han podido derrotarlos mientras estuve ausente es obvio que no lo lograran- comenta el arquero en forma de burla, haciendo sentir algo mal a los Goblimons –Mañana yo iré con ustedes y atraparemos a esos digimons para luego absorber su energía ¡jajajajajajaja!-

Zamielmon sigue riendo como un demente y los Goblimons no pudieron evitar reírse con su señor. Ahora los cinco tenían una idea y estaban seguros que conseguirían obtener una tercera esfera de energía para liberar a Grandracmon.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en esos días, Black esperaba a Tsuki en el claro donde habían empezado sus entrenamientos. En esta ocasión en especial había llegado más temprano de lo normal porque ni siquiera había salido el sol. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar antes que Tsuki llegara.<p>

-Creo que eh sido demasiado inflexible con ella en este entrenamiento- pensaba, con la mirada fija en el horizonte –Solo lo hice porque pensé que sería la mejor manera de hacer que mejoraras, ese fue el entrenamiento que Gaiomon me dio-

En ese momento, empezó a recordar a su maestro y el entrenamiento que había tenido con él. Gaiomon había sido igual, o incluso más cruel en el entrenamiento que le había puesto, poniéndole ejercicios mucho más fuertes y peligrosos, día y noche que siempre pusieron su vida en peligro y mientras los hacía, Gaiomon lo trataba muy mal. Pero cuando no entrenaba, su maestro era muy amable y fue gracias a ese entrenamiento que él se hizo más fuerte.

-Pero… solo porque esa clase de entrenamiento funciono conmigo no significa que funcionara con Tsuki también- pensaba algo triste –Además, ella no ha estado mejorando, de hecho creo que su ánimo decae en cada entrenamiento-

Mientras seguía metido en sus pensamientos, el sol ya se había alzado en el horizonte. También pudo ver que su alumna ya venía con una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa sincera, solo era para disimular lo cansada y frustrada que estaba de ese entrenamiento y de no tener resultados.

-Buenos días Black- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos.

-Buenos días Tsuki- respondió el sonriendo -¿lista para continuar entrenando?-

Tsuki no le dio respuesta y solo se quedo con la mirada baja, preocupando un poco a su compañero.

-¿te ocurre algo?-

-Black… yo…-

Pero antes de que ella siguiera, Black escucho un ruido y esto lo puso en alerta. Por un momento no sucedió nada, pero desde los arboles empezó a salir algo al claro, lo que le permitió a Tsuki y Black verlo. Eran los mismos Goblimons que hacía días habían atacado a Tsuki, y a los que Black había obligado a retirarse. Al verlos el gato empezó a reír.

-y bien ¿quieren otra paliza como la del otro día?- dijo Black.

Ese comentario enojo bastante a los digimons y no perdieron el tiempo en rodear a los dos digimons para que no escaparan. Tsuki se puso algo nerviosa de encontrarse rodeada, pero Black seguía sonriendo como siempre.

De un momento a otro, el Blackgatomon dio y un salto, dejando a Tsuki sola y rodeada por los Goblimons. La Gaomon no entendía que era lo que su amigo pretendía hacer y estuvo a punto de preguntárselo, pero antes de hacerlo…

-Has hecho un gran esfuerzo durante tu entrenamiento y me parece que este es el momento perfecto para probar tus habilidades- dijo Black.

Al oír esto, Tsuki por poco y se desmaya. No podía creer que Black hubiera dicho algo tan absurdo.

-¡¿acaso estás loco? Yo sola no me puedo enfrentar a estos cuatro!- empezó a gritar Tsuki bastante histérica.

Pero a pesar de los reclamos, Black solo levantaba el pulgar y sonreía como diciendo "no hay problema", asi que Tsuki no tuvo más opción que enfrentarlos, separando las piernas y apoyando ambos brazos contra su cuerpo. Los Goblimon no parecían intimidados por tener que enfrentar a Tsuki y esto la hizo sentir mucho mas insegura de poder lograr.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de quietud y silencio hasta que los Goblimon comenzaron a correr hacia la chica con sus garrotes en mano, a toda velocidad. Tsuki estaba muy asustada y no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer. Los Goblimon estaban cada vez mas cerca y la digimon se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa. Black podía notar esos nervios y sentía que debía ir a ayudarla pero no podía hacerlo, este era un modo de probar si lo que había hecho con Tsuki hasta ese momento había servido de algo o no.

Uno de los Goblimon se lanzo hacia Tsuki, preparado para golpearla con su garrote. Ella estaba demasiado nerviosa y lo único que capaz de hacer fue lanzarle un golpe y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando lo peor.

Pero…

Poco a poco Tsuki empezó a abrir los ojos casi no pudo creer lo que vio. No había puesto demasiada fuerza en el golpe que acababa de usar, y aun asi había noqueado a su atacante y tumbándole unos cuantos dientes. Viendo esto, Black quedo casi sin habla y el resto de los Goblimons se prepararon para atacar.

Dos de los Goblimons intentaron atacar a Tsuki a cada lado con sus garrotes, pero ella justo antes de ser golpeada, da un pequeño salto evitando los golpes y casi como una experta, les da una patada a ambos derribándolos.

Después de esto, Tsuki cae al suelo casi sin ningún problema, sorprendiendo bastante al último Goblimon que decide no dejarse intimidar y corre para atacar a Tsuki, pero esta vez sin su garrote y usando sus puños. Al verlo, Tsuki se prepara para pelear y ya no parecía estar nerviosa. Ella ya estaba lista para empezar a correr hacia su oponente, pero detrás de ella los Goblimons que había derribado empezaban a levantarse. Sin embargo, Tsuki parecía haberse percatado por que antes de que se levantaran completamente, les dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolos inconscientes otra vez.

Ahora, Tsuki y el ultimo Goblimon corren el uno hacia el otro y cuando están lo suficientemente cerca, ambos lanzan un puñetazo, pero el de Tsuki es mas rápido y noquea al Goblimon.

Tras haber terminado el combate, Tsuki queda jadeando y sudando. Black se acerca a su amiga, aplaudiendo y sonriéndole y ella también comienza a sonreír al ver esto, ya no se sentía molesta y se acerco a su amigo y quería decir algo…

Pero…

-¡interesante, muy interesante!- dice alguien que les llega por detrás a los digimons.

Ambos voltean a ver quién era el que les estaba hablando.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto Black bastante serio.

-mi nombre es Zamielmon- responde el digimon, pasando por encima de los Goblimons inconscientes acercándose más a los dos digimons.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto Tsuki, poniéndose otra vez demasiado nerviosa y colocándose detrás de Black.

-jijijij, oye tu cachorrita ¿estás asustada?- dice Zamielmon notando los nervios de la Gaomon –Y pensar que peleaste tan bien, pero no eres mas que una cobarde cachorrita asustada ¡jajajajajaja!-

La risa desquiciada de Zamielmon, sumado a lo amenazante que se veía puso a Tsuki demasiado nerviosa para hacer algo y Black trataba de calmarla.

Pero mientras lo hacía le dio la espalda a Zamielmon, y viento esa oportunidad perfecta, comienza a sonreír de forma perversa y apunta su brazo derecho a Black. La ballesta de su guardabrazo se abre y se prepara para disparar.

Gracias a su amigo, Tsuki ya se sentía algo mas calmada, y al estarlo también pudo ver lo que Zamielmon pretendía hacer, pero justo antes de que dispare su flecha, la Gaomon empuja a Black hacia un lado cayendo al suelo, justo para evitar la flecha.

El Blackgatomon quedo bastante impresionado presionado y aliviado por la acción rápida, y aunque no pudo demostrarlo en ese momento, se sentía orgulloso de ver que el entrenamiento, sumado al propio espíritu de lucha de Tsuki había dado frutos, pero aun le hacía falta trabajo por que aun tenía demasiado miedo al pelear.

Zamielmon no parecía estar molesto por el fallo de su tiro, al contrario, parecía estar contento de tener una buena batalla.

-estos dos digimons salieron mas interesantes de lo que hubiera esperado- dice sin dejar de sonreír y cruzándose de brazos -¡esta será una batalla interesante y cuando los elimine…!- las ballestas de sus guardabrazos se abren y quedan listas para disparar -¡yo me quedare con su energía, jajajajajajaja!-

Tsuki todavía estaba muy nerviosa, temblaba mucho y no sabía lo que debía hacer. Intento dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Zamielmon le apunto con una de sus ballestas, dejándola paralizada del miedo.

-Sera mejor que no intentes escapar niña- le dice sin dejar de sonreír –deberías saber que mi puntería es casi perfecta y que daré con mis flechas sin importar cuando te alejes-

La Gaomon ya no sabía qué hacer, pero Black se coloco frente a ella como si quisiera protegerla.

-No dejare que te le acerques- dijo el gato bastante serio y tomando su katana –si quieres pelear contra alguien pelea contra mi- desenfundando su arma y preparado para pelear.

-Con que una espada ¿eh? Será interesante que tanto resistes antes de que te aplaste ¡jajajajaja!-

-¡a ver si te sigues riendo cuando acabe contigo!-

Black es el primero en correr hacia su oponente con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados.

-¡jijijijiji, de nada te servirá atacarme directamente!- le dice Zamielmon sonriendo y apuntándole con sus ballestas -¡haber como resistes esto, Flechas Infinitas jajajajaja!- disparando una gran cantidad de flechas y sus brazos y todas van directamente hacia Black.

-¡cuidado Black!- le grita Tsuki viendo las flechas que iban hacia su amigo.

Black entonces, usando su espada logra cortar las flechas sin mucha dificultad, sorprendiendo bastante a Tsuki y enojando a Zamielmon.

-¡Que rayos…!- fue todo lo que dijo el arquero antes de que Black saltara sobre el eh intentara clavarle su espada.

Sin embargo, Zamielmon logro protegerse el ataque con sus brazos, pero le impresionaba la presión que estaba ejerciendo el pequeño gato negro sobre él.

-¡No me importa lo que hagas mugroso gato, mis guardabrazos se encargaran de protegerme y de evitar que me toques un solo cabello!- dijo él, pero en ese mismo momento Black también empezó a sonreír de forma perversa -¿eh? ¿De qué te estás riendo?-

-¿Realmente pensabas que mi intención era destruir tus guardabrazos?-

-¿Qué?-

En ese momento, Black comienza a balancearse en el mango de su espada la cual había quedado bien clavada, y en un momento a otro, la suelta y sale disparado hacia Zamielmon, dándole una patada en el pecho que había quedado expuesto. Zamielmon empezaba a quedar fuera de balance y Tsuki estaba sorprendida con lo que su compañero había hecho y entendió lo que quiso decir con "aprovechar los puntos débiles del atacante", pero Black aun no terminaba.

Zamielmon todavía no se había recuperado de la patada cuando Black empezó a atacarlo en el mismo lugar con sus garras, dejándolo mas conmocionado.

Después de este ataque, el gato se alejo de su oponente.

-Creo que es el momento de terminar con esto Zamielmon- comenta Black levantando una de sus manos.

Entonces, alrededor de la garra de Black, comienza a formarse una esfera de energía oscura, de la esfera, se extienden tres garras.

-¡Garra de las Tinieblas!- Grita, al tiempo que mueve la garra de energía oscura.

La garra golpeo a Zamielmon con demasiada fuerza, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol y dejándolo muy débil. Después de eso la garra desapareció e Black fue hacia donde estaba Tsuki, que aun estaba muy sorprendida del poder que su amigo había mostrado.

Todo parecía haber vuelto a estar en calma hasta que Zamielmon volvió a ponerse de pie, solo para tomar a sus Goblimons y mirar por última vez a los dos digimons.

-¡Has ganado esta vez gatito, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos de te aseguro que te matare y me quedare con tu energía, así que espéralo, jajajajaja!- y con esto dicho, Zamielmon y sus sirvientes desaparecen en una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

Después de que Zamielmon, Tsuki y Black pudieron respirar tranquilos ahora que estaban a salvo.

-qué bueno que se fue- dijo Black soltando un suspiro de alivio y voltea a ver a su amiga regalándole una sonrisa -Vaya Tsuki, debo decir que me dejaste impresionado. Has ganado gran fuerza y agilidad, además que tú forma de pelear ha mejorado mucho-

Pero, a pesar de las palabras de Black, Tsuki se veía un poco triste y mantenía la vista baja, lo que confundió un poco al gato.

-¿Qué tienes Tsuki?-

-Black…- empezó a hablar ella algo nerviosa –creo… que no puedo seguir con esto-

-¿no puedes seguir con esto?- pero Black empezó a sonreír y le dio un par de palmadas a la Gaomon en la espalda –No digas tonterías, te ha ido muy bien hasta ahora y si sigues asi te prometo que te harás mas fuerte-

-No Black, no puedo seguir. Mi cuerpo no aguanta este entrenamiento tan pesado, siempre que me muevo me duelen los brazos o las piernas aunque trato de disimularlo, y todo eso no sirve de nada porque aun no soy tan fuerte y si vencí a esos Goblimon fue solo porque mi instinto de defenderme me obligo a pelear-

-Pero con esfuerzo podremos hacer que tu forma de pelear sea natural-

-Tengo que aceptarlo, eh pasado por una tortura y aun soy débil. No puedo seguir-

Black estaba bastante sorprendido de escucharla hablar de esa manera. La entendía muy bien pero le parecía increíble que Tsuki se hubiera rendido tan rápidamente y aun mas, que no viera la habilidad que ella tenía y que con esfuerzo podría desarrollarla. Después de esto Black sabía que debía decirle algo a su amiga, aun sabiendo que tal vez la lastimaría y que a él también le dolería.

-Con esa actitud jamás vas a llegar a ningún lado- dijo el gato finalmente y no se sintió capaz de mirar a Tsuki.

La Gaomon al escucharlo se sintió ofendida y furiosa, y también quería responderle.

-¿a caso dices que no llegare a ningún lado? Eh entrenado como me has dicho y lo único que eh conseguido es dolor en el cuerpo y ningún resultado-

-Tal vez si hicieras los ejercicios de relajación que yo hago antes y después de cada entrenamiento el dolor seria menos intenso ¡pero eres muy terca y no escuchas lo que digo!-

-¡y tal vez tu deberías dejar de reclamarme y de tratarme como si tú fueras superior ¿sabes cuando me fastidia que no pueda hacer nada sin que me regañes?- Tsuki intenta calmarse antes seguir hablando –solo… ya no quiero seguir con este entrenamiento por que se que no lograre nada, será mejor que vaya al restaurante- Tsuki le da la espalda y comienza a caminar pero vuelve a detenerse pero sin mirarlo –Black… podemos seguir siendo amigos pero… si intentas convencerme de entrenar otra vez o hablarme del tema… no me busques- y en ese momento una lagrima bajo por su mejilla pero ella solo siguió caminando hasta alejarse de ese lugar.

Black quedo solo y también muy triste, no solo entendía como se sentía Tsuki sino que también sabía que él se había equivocado en su forma de entrenar y de tratarla durante su entrenamiento. No quiso buscarla y prefirió que se calmara un poco antes de hablar con ella, pero lo que sí hizo fue desquitar su frustración contra un árbol, haciéndolo pedazos.

* * *

><p>Durante la tarde, Tsuki estuvo trabajando en el restaurante como siempre, intentando ocultar lo molesta que estaba por lo que había pasado en la mañana por el ataque de Zamielmon y por lo que había hablado con Black. La primera en notar esto fue Paris y sin que su amiga se diera cuenta, busco a Black y él le conto todo lo que había sucedido como Tsuki había dicho que no deseaba entrenar mas.<p>

Esa noche, cuando el restaurante cerro, Paris tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con su amiga mientras iban de regreso a casa.

-Tsuki… ¿podríamos hablar de algo?-

-Claro ¿de qué?-

La Prairiemon trago algo de saliva y pensó bien en lo que iba a decir.

-Escucha Tsuki, hable con Black y me dijo lo que paso esta mañana…-

-No quiero hablar del tema- respondió mirando hacia otro lado bastante seria y triste.

-entiendo cómo te sientes pero es demasiado pronto como para que renuncies-

-no intentes convencerme Paris, yo no puedo seguir con ese entrenamiento, no soportaría otro día. Es mejor que me olvide de esa idea de hacerme más fuerte-

Ambas digimons siguieron caminando unos segundos mas hasta que Paris se detuvo y dejo a Tsuki avanzar un poco mas.

-¿Dónde está tu entusiasmo?-

Esta pregunta sorprendió un poco a la Gaomon y volteo a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-

-Lo que oíste ¿Dónde está tu entusiasmo Tsuki?- Tsuki no pudo responder y Paris se acerco mas a ella –Cuando empezaste a practicar para ser camarera también tuviste tropiezos pero siempre estuviste muy entusiasmada por mejorar. Y ahora que estas en una situación parecida ¿simplemente quieres renunciar?-

-No lo entiendes. Black siempre fue muy rudo conmigo en el entrenamiento, no puedo entrenar con alguien que no entiende lo que yo sufro por ese entrenamiento-

Al escuchar esto, Paris no pudo evitar sonreír, confundiendo un poco a la Gaomon.

-Sígueme, te mostrare algo- le dijo Paris tomando a Tsuki de la mano y jalándola.

Caminaron por apenas unos cinco minutos hasta llegar al bosque. Tsuki no entendía que era lo que Paris quería mostrarle pero al internarse un poco más pudo ver que era.

Hay estaba Black, y también había un poste como los que ella había estado usando en su entrenamiento. El gato golpea el poste con una gran fuerza y usando varios movimientos, estaba empapado en sudor y respiraba de forma agitada, pero igual no se detenía y seguía metido en su entrenamiento.

-el también entrena muy fuerte- dijo Paris, llamando la atención de Tsuki –Desde que lo conozco, se que el siempre entrena de esa forma, todas las noches sin descansar ni un momento-

Paris hizo una pausa para señalar a Black para que su amiga notara algo en especial. Las piernas del Blackgatomon estaban llenas de moretones y heridas provocadas por el entrenamiento, además Black en ese momento se quito los guantes y tenía manos igual o en peores condiciones.

-Su cuerpo está muy mal al hacer estos entrenamientos nocturnos- continuo -siempre le duele, pero igual nunca deja de hacerlo. Creo que él entiende muy bien el dolor de tu cuerpo, y por lo mismo todas las cosas que te ha dicho, por muy fuertes que puedan sonar no las ha dicho con malas intenciones, sino por tu bien-

Tsuki siguió observando, mientras Black ponía todo su esfuerzo en golpear ese poste, con golpes y patadas en distintas secuencias, sin dejar nunca de poner toda su fuerza y empeño en hacerlo, a pesar de lo maltratadas que estaban sus manos y sus piernas. En ese momento, la Gaomon recordó lo que Black le había dicho que ella nunca estaría lista para pelear con la actitud que tenia. Ella había tomado ese comentario como una forma de burla y de presionarla, pero no era nada de eso y ahora lo entendía.

-Creo que fui un poco tonta al pensar que me decías todas esas cosas por presionarme y para hacerme sentir mal- pensaba con una sonrisa y sin dejar de ver a su maestro –en realidad… lo hacías para hacerme entender que debía cambiar de actitud y ponerle entusiasmo a mi entrenamiento. Realmente eres un buen maestro-

Ambas digimons seguían observando al Blackgatomon entrenando con todo lo que tenia, pero todo se vio interrumpido justo cuando Black había lanzar otro golpe contra el poste…

De la nada, una flecha salió disparada impactando contra el poste, y hubiera impactado contra el gato de no ser porque él pudo escuchar el sonido de esta acercándose y por eso se movió hacia un lado, pero la punta de la flecha alcanzo a rozarle la cara, dejándole una cortada no muy profunda por la cual empezó a sangrar.

Todos voltearon a ver quién era el causante de ese ataque y para su mala suerte lo reconocieron.

Justo detrás de ellos estaba Zamielmon sentado sobre un Kuwagamon y con sus cuatro Goblimon siguiéndolo desde el suelo. En cuanto Zamielmon vio la cortada que le causo su flecha a Black, soltó como siempre, una carcajada exagerada y desquiciada de solo unos segundos, para luego colocar una sonrisa y una mirada diabólicas.

-¡Miren esto, me pareció ver un lindo gatito!- comenta y vuelve a reírse como un loco, fastidiando bastante a todos.

-Deja de reírte hiena- le dice Black ya bastante molesto y tomando su katana -¿Qué demonios es lo que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, dije que volvería por ti para matarte y absorber tu energía- le responde, bajándose del Kuwagamon sin quitar su sonrisa llena de maldad.

-Inténtalo escoria-

-Sera un placer, jajajajaja ¡Kuwagamon destrúyelo!-

El insecto rojo se lanza con toda su fuerza contra Black, pero este logra desenfundar su espada para retener al enorme escarabajo. Mientras Black lo detenía, los Goblimons aprovechan para atrapar a Tsuki y a Paris dejándolas inmóviles y rogando que las suelten. Después de unos minutos, finalmente Black es derribado por el Kuwagamon.

El gato negro intenta levantarse otra vez, pero antes de poder pararse completamente se cae. El entrenamiento que había estado haciendo lo había dejado muy cansado y maltratado y sentía que no podía luchar, apenas podía sostenerse en pie. En ese momento, Zamielmon se acerca al debilitado Black, solo para patearlo en el estomago y dejarlo sin aire, mientras se seguía burlando de él.

-jijiji, esto realmente fue una decepción, realmente creí que me darías una buena pelea después de lo de ayer, pero no fue asi- dice el digimon arquero, y de entre su armadura saca una esfera de cristal y la apunta hacia Black quien todavía no podía levantarse -¡Pero eso ya no importa, porque en pocos segundos no quedara nada de ti, y yo por mi parte llenare esta esfera de una energía muy valiosa! ¡jajajajajaja!-

En ese momento, Black comenzó a brillar intensamente y a emanar una energía que poco a poco comenzaba a entrar en la esfera de cristal.

Los Goblimons mientras, tenían bien sujetas a Tsuki y Paris, ellas habían intentado todo lo que pudieron para liberarse de ellos pero no habían logrado nada. Ambas podían ver al pobre gato totalmente débil y sin poder hacer nada mientras que Zamielmon seguía absorbiendo su energía a través de la esfera. Sin embargo, de las tres Tsuki era la mas sorprendida y asustada de ver lo que el arquero hacia con su amigo. El recuerdo de lo que había sucedido en la aldea Mirage hacia casi tres semanas vino a ella de golpe, como había visto morir a su maestra Garudamon y al señor Gaogamon frente a sus ojos y como también un encapuchado había absorbido sus datos usando una esfera de cristal como la que Zamielmon tenía.

Tsuki supo lo que podría pasar ahora y no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, así que usando toda su fuerza se libero de los Goblimons y también a Paris. Zamielmon por su parte aun seguía absorbiendo energía de Black y mientras lo hacía, lo debilitaba cada vez más y más.

-Pronto ya no quedara nada que absorber y dejaras de existir para siempre ¡jajajaja!-

Pero en ese momento…

Algo lo golpea en el rostro con mucha fuerza y lo derriba. Zamielmon logra reponerse pero se sorprende al ver que quien lo había golpeado era Tsuki y se veía bastante molesta, luego volteo a ver y vio que sus Goblimons estaban en el suelo inconscientes y esto lo hizo enfurecer.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme?-

Tsuki no le respondió y solo fue con Paris hacia Black para revisarlo y ayudarlo. Estaba algo débil pero ya empezaba a sentirse mejor. Zamielmon aprovecho esto y llamo a Kuwagamon para atacarlo y los Goblimon ya se habían recuperado y también atacaron. Tsuki, casi de manera instintiva les dio una patada a los Goblimons y los derriba.

Kuwagamon se acercaba cada vez más a Tsuki y a Black, pero para sorpresa de todos, fue Paris quien derribo al escarabajo rojo.

Zamielmon no sabía que mas hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió fue usar su esfera de energía, esta vez para absorber a los Goblimons y a Kuwagamon que no volvieron a levantarse. La esfera empezó a brillar con intensidad y una vez hecho esto, Zamielmon empezó a alejarse de ese lugar.

-¡Ganaron esta batalla, pero esta no será la última vez que nos veamos de todos modos… lo peor está por venir, jajajajajaja!- fue lo último que grito antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga de viento.

Después de que Zamielmon se fue, los tres digimon pudieron respirar tranquilos e ir a casa de Paris para descansar de esa agitada noche.

A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki y Black tuvieron la oportunidad de conversar amenamente. Ella se disculpo por la manera en la que había actuado y como había tratado a Black, y él se disculpo por su forma tan fuerte de entrenar y le explico a su amiga que esa era la manera como Gaiomon lo había entrenado.

Con todos los problemas aclarados, ambos digimons siguieron con su entrenamiento, esta vez en técnicas básicas de pelea. Pero esta vez Black no aplicaba la forma de entrenamiento de Gaiomon, sino su propia forma de entrenar, en la que no presionaba a Tsuki sino que la alentaba y la ayudaba a mejorar.

Con una forma de entrenar mas amable y un espíritu dispuesto a no rendirse, la Gaomon seguía entrenando y entrenando, esperando ser pronto lo bastante fuerte como para poder pelear contra Scar y regresar a su aldea, y con la ayuda de Black, Paris y Spadamon, estaba segura de que lo conseguiría.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ese lugar, en lo más alto de las montañas, Zamielmon había llegado y presento a Grandracmon las tres esferas llenas de energía que tenia y explico todo lo que le había sucedido. Las esferas empezaron a flotar y entraron dentro del vitral haciendo brillar intensamente.<p>

-Excelente trabajo Zamielmon, esta energía es bastante buena, te felicito- dijo Grandracmon sonando muy complacido.

-Como le dije ante señor… siempre intento cumplir con sus expectativas- respondió el digimon arquero haciendo una reverencia.

En ese momento, Matadormon estaba entrando a la caverna, encontrándose a Zamielmon y al enorme vitral que mantenía encerrado a su amo. El digimon vampiro hizo una reverencia y presento un pequeño cofre que traía con él.

-Y bien… ¿fue una buena recolecta?- pregunto la siniestra voz del vitral.

-realmente lo ha sido- respondió Matadormon, en el mismo tono de voz elegante que siempre usaba –Tarde varios días recorriendo montañas llenas de digimons salvajes y algunas pequeñas aldeas, pero puedo asegurar que mis logros resultaran muy satisfactorios señor-

Matadormon abrió el cofre, en su interior había varias esferas de cristal como la que le había traído días atrás. Eran diez en total y todas brillaban con intensidad, emanando una gran energía.

Las esferas empezaron a flotar y entraron en el enorme vitral. Esta vez, el brillo de los vidrios de colores fue mucho más intenso que la vez anterior, tanto que parecía por unos segundos que hubiera un sol dentro de la cueva.

Poco a poco la luz fue disminuyendo, hasta que el vitral quedo tan oscuro como siempre. Sin embargo, se escuchaba una risa de satisfacción que venía del interior de él.

-Si… esta energía es más que perfecta- decía la voz con un gran placer y felicidad –será solo cuestión de tiempo para que pueda salir libre de esta prisión-

-Me alegra escuchar eso señor- responde el vampiro y mira de reojo a su compañero –Creo que atacar aldeas tiene su beneficio ¿o no Zamielmon?-

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí, hubiera hecho mas de no ser por esos malditos digimons!- Respondió Zamielmon bastante molesto.

-No importa, cuando salga de aquí también me hare cargo de ellos- Dijo el gran demonio y al escucharlo ambos digimons se calmaron – Ahora…- continuo -si realmente quiero salir de aquí, la energía que necesito debe ser muchísimo mayor que esta-

-Entonces preparare una nueva excursión para buscar más energía- dijo Matadormon y se preparo para marcharse, pero la voz de su señor lo detuvo de hacerlo.

-Espera Matadormon, se me ocurre una mejor idea-

-¿señor?-

-Me parece que este es el momento más adecuado para restablecer una parte de nuestra vieja armada-

En ese momento, algo empezó a salir del vitral hasta llegar a las manos de Matadormon. Era un trozo de un viejo pergamino enrollado y sujeto con una cuerda. El vampiro no entendía que podría tener de especial ese pergamino, así que lo desenrollo para ver su contenido. Se trataba de un mapa de aquella zona, pero eso no era lo importante, lo verdaderamente importante de ese pequeño pergamino era que también tenía dibujado seis cristales, y dentro de ellos, las siluetas de seis digimons.

Matadormon y Zamielmon parecieron reconocer a esos digimons porque sintieron por todo su cuerpo un extraño escalofrió que no paso desapercibido.

-pe…pero señor- trato de decir Zamielmon pero no pudo.

-Necesito más energía, para conseguirla, necesito recuperar a mis comandantes, para que ellos puedan encargarse de eso- respondió Grandracmon.

-señor ¿está seguro?- pregunto Matadormon, todavía algo nervioso porque no se esperaba que su amo tomara esa decisión tan pronto-

-Es cierto, digo es un poco precipitado ¿no cree?- Dijo Zamielmon que estaba igual o peor que Matadormon.

-No deben preocuparse- respondió la voz intentando calmarlos a ambos –Con su ayuda, mi regreso será mucho más pronto-

-De acuerdo- dijeron ambos ya más tranquilos y haciendo una reverencia –Los encontraremos y los traeremos ante usted-

-Cuento con Ustedes entonces. Es hora… de que "Los Ángeles del Pandemónium" luchen una vez más-

Los ojos rojos del vitral se cerraron, mientras que Matadormon y Zamielmon salían de la cueva, preparados para cumplir su misión.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:" ¿Una prueba? ¿Una carrera para probar mis habilidades tratando de conseguir unas banderitas? Me parece que es la mejor forma de probar mis avances. Pero aun así, la sensación de que algo malo me aguarda me ah estado invadiendo, ¿Qué podrá ser? En el próximo capítulo, El reto de las banderas. Ya estoy ansiosa, y preocupada también."**


	8. Cap 7, El reto de las banderas

**Capitulo 7**

**El reto de las banderas**

Después del incidente con Zamielmon solo paso una semana, pero fue más que suficiente para que las mejoras en Tsuki se hicieran notar bastante, con la nueva forma de entrenar de Black, en la que el dejaba de hacerle notar sus fallas y la alentaba a mejorar, además de entrenar con ella. Eso había hecho que sus logros y su entusiasmo por el entrenamiento fuera mayor, y Black también se sentía mejor con su nueva forma de enseñar.

En uno de esos días, Black le estaba enseñando a la Gaomon una técnica de derribo bastante conocida y ahora la ponían en práctica.

Ambos digimons estaban frente a frente en posición. Tsuki fue la primera en lanzar el golpe pero Black lo desvió sin mucha dificultad y lanzo un golpe directo al rostro de la Gaomon. Pero ella ya no era tan ingenua y no se dejaría atacar tan fácilmente, asi que dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el golpe.

-Buena táctica Tsuki- Comenta Black sonriendo.

-Gracias- respondió Tsuki sonriendo también–Pero espero que puedas hacer más que eso-

-Descuida, hare más que eso-

-Eso espero porque si no es asi la práctica no será emocionante-

-tienes razón-

Ambos volvieron a ponerse en posición, Black lanzo un golpe contra Tsuki, pero ella no solo pudo esquivarlo, sino que también pudo sujetar el brazo de su atacante.

-¿Qué?- dijo Black sorprendido y sin poder liberarse.

-Creo que esto ya termino- comento Tsuki con una sonrisa.

Después, la chica se coloca al lado izquierdo de Black y lo sujeta de la parte de atrás del cuello. Una vez lo tiene, golpea sus piernas y jala su brazo y su cuello, derribándolo y dejándolo en el suelo.

Black intento levantarse, pero Tsuki le puso la mano encima y empezó a sonreírle

-bueno, ya domine tu técnica Black-

-Eso parece, no me espere que pudieras dominarla tan rápido-

-y sabes lo que significa ¿cierto? Un helado de fresa y chocolate en el restaurante de Spadamon-

-No recuerdo haber prometido eso-

-Bueno, si no lo haces- y Tsuki pone su otra mano sobre él, colocando mas peso sobre el gato –Entonces no te dejare levantar.

Black acepto la condición de Tsuki y ella por fin lo dejo levantarse, le sorprendió un poco que ella actuara de esa forma y suponía que se debía a que vivía bajo el mismo techo que Paris y estaba empezando a tomar algunos aspectos de la Prairiemon.

El resto del día avanzo sin ninguna novedad. Tsuki trabajo con Paris en el restaurante no sin antes recibir su helado por parte de Black, y ya en la noche, junto con Paris fueron a casa.

Tsuki se había ido a dormir muy temprano mientras que Paris seguía despierta y en la sala, pero no estaba sola. Para esas horas de la noche Black había llegado a casa de Paris por que necesitaba hablar con ella.

-muy bien ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- pregunto la Prairiemon.

Entonces Black había empezado a hablarle sobre todos los avances que Tsuki había tenido durante todos esos días y el cambio de actitud que había tenido en su entrenamiento desde que el cambio su forma de entrenar y el ataque de Zamielmon.

Paris se sentía muy contenta de oír que su amiga mejorara tanto y tan rápido, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver a Black hablando de ella. El gato no había dejado de sonreír ni un solo momento y no dejaba de decir lo buena que Tsuki se volvía cada día.

Cuando por fin acabo de hablar, Paris no se pudo resistir a la tentación de hacer un comentario.

-Hablas demasiado bien de Tsuki ¿no crees?- dice ella poniendo una sonrisa picara –presiento que no solo dices esas cosas porque sea una buena alumna ¿me equivoco?-

El Blackgatomon no se espero esa clase de comentarios de Paris, se puso bastante nervioso y no fue capaz de contestar.

-Entonces parece que no me equivoco- volvió a decir sonriendo.

-no… no se dé que estás hablando-

-no me digas eso Black- ella se levanta y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo –Tsuki es una chica especial, buena, amable, a veces se deprime por su pasado pero siempre sigue adelante, y sobre todo… es muy linda…-

-Bueno… eso no lo niego, pero eso no significa que me guste-

-Yo no eh dicho eso-

-Pero intentas insinuarlo-

-Como sea, si no te gusta ahora, tal vez más adelante-

-Bueno… tal vez… no lo sé y tampoco pienso en ello-

Black se había puesto muy rojo y no sabía que mas decir, y Paris estaba muy divertida viendo como había puesto al gato con su comentario, había hecho lo mismo que hizo con Tsuki el día que conoció por primera vez a Black.

-Bueno cambiando de tema- dijo Paris –no creo que hayas venido solamente a hablar para decirme lo mucho que Tsuki ha mejorado ¿cierto?-

-Tienes razón- Respondió Black ya más tranquilo –lo que te quería decir es, después de todo lo que Tsuki ha avanzado eh estado pensando en ponerle un pequeño reto de campo.

-¿reto de campo? ¿Qué es eso?-

-Es como una prueba para probar sus habilidades en campo abierto-

-Te entiendo pero ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para algo así?-

-No lo creo, Tsuki ha avanzado mucho en sus habilidades y me parece el momento perfecto para ponerlas a prueba-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Y esa es también la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Necesito que tu y Spadamon me ayuden a construir las pruebas que Tsuki deberá superar-

-¿nosotros?-

-sí, la verdad es que yo no puedo construir todo solo ¿o hay algún problema?

-Pues yo no tengo ningún problema y tampoco creo que Spadamon lo tenga. ¿Y cuando tienes pensado hacerla?-

-Mañana en la mañana construiremos las pruebas y en la tarde Tsuki deberá pasarlas-

-Si es así Spadamon tendrá que mantener cerrado el restaurante, aunque dudo que eso le moleste, por cierto ¿Qué tipo de prueba vas a colocarle?-

-Ya lo veras- responde Black sonriendo – y entonces… ¿cuento con tu ayuda?-

-Por supuesto que sí- respondió Paris sonriendo y guiñendo el ojo –lo que sea por mis amigos-

Con todo ya decido ambos digimons se despidieron y Black salió al bosque ya que él estaba acostumbrado a dormir a la intemperie, y Paris por fin pudo irse a dormir también.

* * *

><p>Esa misma noche, en la caverna de hielo, Matadormon y Zamielmon se encontraban hablando y estudiando el mapa que habían recibido de Grandracmon. El digimon vampiro comparaba el mapa con otros mas recientes que tenia del área en su poder para saber exactamente el lugar donde se encontraba la cueva donde estaban encerrados los Ángeles del Pandemónium. Mientras que Zamielmon había salido casi por una hora para luego volver acompañado por tres Flymon y cinco Kunemon.<p>

-¿Qué te parece Matadormon?- pregunto el arquero con su típica sonrisa desquiciada –Logre conseguirme nuevos ayudantes, con ellos encontraremos la cueva y los cristales sin ningún problema ¡jajajajaja!-

-Olvídalo- dijo Matadormon sin mirarlo –Esos insectos no podrán ayudarnos en absolutamente nada-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Zamielmon algo molesto.

Entonces, Matadormon hizo un chasquido con sus dedos que más bien sonó como dos espadas chocando, y al hacerlo de lo más profundo de la cueva salió un Megadramon acompañado por un Gigadramon y detrás de ellos venia también un Drimogemon. Al verlos, Zamielmon quedo algo intimidado.

-Como vez…- continuo el vampiro –mis ayudantes serán mucho más útiles que los tuyos. Pero aun así los tuyos nos pueden servir para evitar que alguien se acerque a ese lugar y frustre nuestros planes-

-¿y quien querría acercarse a ese lugar?-

-En esa zona puede haber digimons salvajes o curiosos, y si alguien sabe lo que estamos haciendo seria un problema. Es ahí cuando tus digimons se desharán de los intrusos mientras los míos se encargan de escavar en la cueva y encontrar los cristales-

-Si tu lo dices- respondió Zamielmon sin más y luego empezó a sonreír de manera sicópata –Sera muy interesante volverlos a ver ¿no crees?-

-Por supuesto, y una vez despierten nadie podrá detenerlos. Entonces… mañana empezaremos a buscar esa cueva y liberaremos a los Ángeles del Pandemónium-

Y dicho esto, Matadormon reviso por última vez sus mapas y finalmente encontró uno que concordaba con el que Grandracmon le había dado, ahora tenían la ubicación exacta de la cueva y todo lo que debían hacer era encontrarla.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki ya se había levantado y preparado para salir. Sin embargo, cuando bajo al primer piso no vio a Paris por ninguna parte, solo encontró su desayuno servido en la mesa con una nota de Paris. Todo eso la tenía muy confundida y solo abrió la nota y empezó a leerla para saber que le había dicho su amiga.<p>

La nota decía:

**"_Querida Tsuki:_**

**_Supongo que se te debe hacer extraño no verme cocinando y _**

**_la razón de eso es bastante sencilla._**

**_Black, Spadamon y yo tenemos algo preparado para ti y _**

**_por eso es que salí temprano, para tenerlo listo._**

**_Puedes descansar en casa o jugar si quieres, _**

**_a medio día ve al restaurante y te estaremos esperando ahí._**

**_Hasta entonces…_**

**_Att:_**

**_Paris. "_**

Después de leer, Tsuki estaba muy interesada de saber que era lo que estaban planeando sus amigos, pero por el momento solo podía esperar hasta medio día para saberlo.

Lo primero que hizo fue desayunar y arreglar un poco la casa. Paris era una gran digimon, pero nunca tenía tiempo para las labores del hogar y por eso decidió ayudarla en eso.

Después de que la casa estuvo en orden, Tsuki hizo una de las cosas que más le gustaba hacer. Lleno la tina del baño con agua caliente, se baño y se quedo hay casi una hora sumergida en el agua.

-No hay nada mejor que esto- se decía sin querer levantarse de ahí –si pudiera me quedaría todo el día aquí.

Cuando termino, salió de la casa y dio un paseo por los alrededores. Salvo la parte donde ella y Black entrenaban todos los días no conocía ningún otro lugar de esa zona y quería explorar. En su paseo encontró bosques aun más frondosos, un rio y a muchos digimons, todos eran tranquilos y amables y parecía no haber ninguna amenaza en ese lugar.

La mañana se paso muy rápido y ya era medio día. Tsuki fue al restaurante donde sus amigos ya la estaban esperando, y después de un rápido almuerzo, los cuatro fueron a un claro del bosque donde le explicarían todo a Tsuki.

-y bien… ¿Qué es lo que me tienen preparado?- pregunto Tsuki bastante emocionada e impaciente.

Los tres digimons se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a sonreír. El primero en acercarse a la Gaomon fue Black.

-Bueno Tsuki, te has esforzado mucho en tu entrenamiento y te has hecho bastante fuerte, es por eso que me gustaría probar un poco tus habilidades. Es por eso que te eh preparado una prueba-

-¿una prueba?-

-Así es, y Paris y Spadamon me ayudaron en esto- volteando a ver a los dos digimons por un momento, luego volviendo a ver a Tsuki.

-¿y qué clase de prueba es?-

-consiste en pasar por cinco tipos de campos, y en cada uno de ellos deberás intentar conseguir cinco banderas-

-¿Cinco banderas?-

-así es, las banderas de fuego, agua, tierra, viento y oscuridad-

-cada bandera tiene un significado- dice Paris acercándose a su amiga –La bandera de fuego es la roja, representa el valor, la bandera de agua es azul y representa la armonía y el conocimiento-

-La bandera del viento…- dice Spadamon –es verde y representa la velocidad y la agilidad, la bandera de tierra es amarilla y representa la fuerza y la resistencia-

-finalmente- dice Black –la bandera de la oscuridad es negra y representa la unión de las otras cuatro banderas. Cada prueba está relacionada al significado de cada bandera, obtén las cinco y pasaras la prueba. Así que… ¿lo quieres intentar?-

Tsuki lo pensó muy bien durante algunos minutos, finalmente y con una sonrisa…

-Por supuesto que lo hare, es la mejor oportunidad para probar mis habilidades, así que… empecemos- dijo ella.

Así, Black y Spadamon se fueron y dejaron a la Gaomon con Paris. Las dos chicas se internaron en el bosque hasta llegar a una parte del rio que Tsuki había visto antes, pero esta parte era mucho más ancha, además que había varias piedras con una buena distancia entre ellas, y en algunas había troncos que no se veían muy estables, y al otro lado del rio estaba la bandera azul.

-Finalmente llegamos- comenta Paris –Esta es la prueba, debes intentar cruzar el rio y obtener la bandera, fácil ¿no?-

-No sé si sea muy fácil- dice Tsuki viendo el rio.

-Aunque no sea muy fácil debes intentarlo, y no olvides lo que representa esta bandera-

Tsuki se coloca frente al rio y lo mira detenidamente y salta al tronco que estaba mas cerca, pero una vez en el, el tronco se mueve hacia los lados y al final se cae al agua. Lo intenta dos veces más pero no logra pasar de ese primer tronco y es cuando comienza a desesperarse.

En ese momento, recuerdo lo que representaba la bandera de agua, armonía y conocimiento.

Recordando esto, Tsuki respiro profundamente y trato de calmarse y dejar la desesperación que sentía, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila vio el rio y los troncos otra vez, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Con una sonrisa, Tsuki vuelve saltar sobre el primer tronco. Al principio el tronco se sigue moviendo hacia los lados, pero ella se queda en el centro y ya no se mueve a los lados.

-Ahora lo entiendo- se dice así misma con una sonrisa.

Tsuki comienza a moverse, girando el tronco también y lo mueve hacia una de las rocas que tenía cerca, apoyando la punta del tronco sobre la roca. Ahora, no solo podía cruzar por el tronco, sino que también había entendido la forma de cruzar. Repitió el proceso con todos los troncos, formando un camino con el cual pudo llegar al otro extremo y tomar la bandera.

La Gaomon volvió por el camino y le mostro la bandera a su amiga.

-¡vaya! ¡Realmente lo hiciste!- le dijo Paris muy contenta y aplaudiéndole.

-Gracias Paris- respondió Tsuki sin dejar de sonreír –me sirvió lo que me dijiste, me tranquilice y luego pude encontrar la solución ¿eso es lo que representa esta bandera?-

Así es, la armonía es estar en paz y tranquilo, sin dejarse llevar por las emociones o el estrés, y el conocimiento es eso, conocer y aprender de lo que nos rodea y para aprender debemos estar siempre atentos. Con armonía y conocimiento, podemos encontrar las soluciones adecuadas-

-¡guau Paris, eso sonó muy profundo!-

-¿enserio? Eso fue lo que Black me dijo que te dijera-

-debí suponerlo-

-bueno, ahora debes seguir rio arriba, encontraras tu siguiente prueba-

-¿no vas a acompañarme?-

-lo siento, la siguiente prueba no me corresponde, pero te estaré esperando en otra, así que nos veremos pronto-

Tsuki siguió la indicación de su amiga y empezó a caminar rio arriba mientras ella iba por otra dirección. No tuvo que caminar mucho por que pronto encontró a Spadamon que estaba esperándola.

-¿así que tu eres el encargado de esta prueba?- pregunto Tsuki.

-Así es, y por lo que veo ya conseguiste la primera bandera-

-pues sí, aunque fue bastante difícil-

-Igual te felicito, pero debes estar preparada para la siguiente prueba-

Spadamon llevo a Tsuki un poco más a dentro del bosque. Hay había un camino muy extenso y lleno de varios obstáculos, al final del camino había una colina y allí era donde estaba la bandera de viento.

-El reto es bastante sencillo, tienes que correr hacia la colina, tomar la bandera y regresar aquí-

-no suena para nada difícil-

-No suena difícil, pero si hay algunas reglas-

-¿reglas?-

Entonces Spadamon saca un reloj de arena y lo coloca en el suelo.

-Deberás completar la prueba antes de que el último grano de arena haya caído, aproximadamente minuto y medio. Además, la pista está llena de distintos obstáculos que deberás evadir. Solo ten en cuenta una cosa, tanto la agilidad como la velocidad son habilidades de poco tiempo para dominar ambas debes estar siempre atenta ¿está claro?-

-Sí, está claro-

-entonces… puedes empezar-

Spadamon mueve el reloj y la arena comienza a correr y Tsuki comienza a correr lo más rápido que puede. Al principio no se veía ningún obstáculo, pero luego aparecieron varias barras para saltar, las cuales Tsuki pudo ver justo antes de chocar con ellas y las salta.

Después del primer obstáculo superado, siguió una parte con un enorme agujero y un tronco como puente. Tsuki no podía disminuir la velocidad, pero mientras caminaba por el tronco tenia estirados los brazos para poder mantener el equilibrio y después de pasar esta parte, siguió una parte llena de postes que Tsuki debía correr en zigzag. La Gaomon se fijo bien en el obstáculo y pudo moverse por entre los postes muy bien sin disminuir su velocidad.

La ultima parte era cruzar por unas rocas un pequeño lago, aquí Tsuki fue muy cuidadosa al saltar de roca en roca para no caerse. Ya solo faltaba subir la colina y aunque estaba muy empinada, ella la subió sin problemas y tomo la bandera.

Ahora que conocía la pista, el camino de regreso fue más fácil y rápido llego justo cuando el último grano de arena del reloj cayó.

-Felicidades Tsuki, has logrado conseguir la bandera de viento-

-hice mi mejor esfuerzo-

-Ahora sígueme, la tercera prueba te está esperando-

Ambos empezaron a caminar, ahora alejándose del bosque y llegando a una zona abierta sin pasto, un suelo seco y muchas rocas. En ese mismo lugar había un enorme poste y en la punta se encontraba la bandera de tierra.

-¿y que se supone que debo hacer Spadamon?-

-Debes subir por el poste y tomar la bandera-

-Suena fácil-

-Sí, pero debes hacerlo de una forma-

-¿Cuál?-

Entonces, Spadamon toma una de las rocas grandes y la amarra con una cuerda en la espalda de la Gaomon. La roca era muy pesada y ella apenas podía sostenerse en pie, ni siquiera podía moverse con suficiente libertad.

A pesar de lo difícil que era, Tsuki empezó a caminar con la roca en su espalda, trataba de mantenerse enfocada en obtener la bandera y poner toda su fuerza en cargar la roca.

Una vez llego al poste intento escalarlo, pero con el peso extra de la roca era casi imposible. Aun así, Tsuki lo siguió intentando, poniendo toda su fuerza en sus brazos y sus piernas para escalar el poste. Finalmente logro conseguir la bandera y quitarse la roca de la espalda.

Spadamon estaba sorprendido de que Tsuki hubiera conseguido la bandera, y ella estaba muy contenta también de haberlo logrado, pero todo ese esfuerzo la había dejado agotada y ya no podía sostenerse en pie.

-¿no podríamos descansar un poco?- pidió Tsuki, sudando y jadeando.

-De acuerdo, además has conseguido ya tres banderas, así que te mereces el descanso- le dijo Spadamon sonriendo y mostrándole dos cajas de almuerzo que había traído, una para él y otra para ella.

* * *

><p>En una zona rocosa, cerca de una enorme montaña, se encontraban Matadormon y Zamielmon junto a sus digimons ayudantes.<p>

El digimon vampiro saco de una de sus mangas el mapa que Grandracmon le había dado y comparo el lugar señalado en el mapa con el lugar en donde se encontraban en ese momento.

-Definitivamente este es el lugar- dijo mirando a los demás digimon.

-Perfecto, estamos en el lugar correcto ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Zamielmon bastante impaciente.

Matadormon no le respondió, solo se acerco a la montaña, tocaba la roca con sus cuchillas mientras revisaba en mapa una vez más. Finalmente se detiene en un punto y usando sus cuchillas lo marca con una X.

-¡Drimogemon, este es el lugar, así comienza a cavar!-

El digimon topo solo obedece y se acerca a la marca para comenzar a taladrar con su nariz. No tardo más de cinco minutos hacer una entrada lo bastante grande como para que Megadramon y Gigadramon pudieran entrar.

-Zamielmon, tú te encargaras de cuidar la entrada y de asegurarte que nadie más entre, yo buscare los cristales- dijo Matadormon y subió a la espalda del dragón naranja.

Zamielmon no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión, pero antes que pudiera protestar, Matadormon y sus dragones ya habían entrado al túnel hecho por Drimogemon. Lo único que pudo hacer el digimon arquero fue quedarse afuera y esperar a que salieran, y también asegurarse que nadie más se acercara.

* * *

><p>Después de un buen descanso, Tsuki volvió a entrar al bosque, esta vez por una dirección diferente y ahora iba sola. Spadamon había decidido regresar al restaurante para descansar, pero no sin antes decirle por donde debía seguir para encontrar la siguiente prueba.<p>

Estuvo unos diez minutos caminando por el bosque hasta que llego por fin a otro claro, y aquí se encontraba Black, esperándola para la siguiente prueba.

-Hola Tsuki- la saludo Black con una sonrisa –llegaste más pronto de lo que me imagine ¿te ha ido bien con las pruebas?-

-tu dímelo- respondió ella con una sonrisa, mostrándole las tres banderas que había conseguido hasta ese momento.

-Pues de felicito, la verdad es que no dude ni por un segundo que lo lograrías-

-Gracias por eso Black, pero dime… ¿cuál es la siguiente prueba?-

Entonces, Black la condujo hacia otro claro, diferente al que estaban en ese momento, pero cuando llegaron, vieron un enorme muro de fuego. Tsuki no entendía nada, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

Al otro lado del muro de fuego estaba la bandera de fuego, pero también estaba Paris atada a un poste de madera. Verla así asusto demasiado a la pobre Tsuki y también la confundió bastante, no sabía qué hacer y lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Black.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Black?- pregunto ella bastante asustada.

-Esta es la prueba y es bastante sencilla, debes cruzar el muro de fuego pero hay una condición-

-¿Cuál es?-

-solo puedes tomar una cosa, así que debes elegir entre Paris y la bandera de fuego-

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo salvar a ambos?- se pregunto Tsuki tratando de no mostrarse demasiado asustada.

-temo que no, la prueba está diseñada de tal manera que solo puedes rescatar una de las dos, pero debo advertirte que no debes perder demasiado tiempo ya que si te demoras Paris como la bandera se quemarían-

Tsuki quería protestarle a Black por la crueldad de esa prueba pero sabía que aunque lo hiciera no cambiaría nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse al muro de fuego y mirarlo fijamente. A través del fuego ella podía ver la bandera, pero a quien más le preocupaba ver era a Paris que parecía estar inconsciente.

Tsuki no dejaba de sentir miedo de saber que tal vez su amiga podría morir. Sabía lo que debía hacer pero sentir el calor del fuego la asustaba y le impedía moverse.

Después de unos segundos, Tsuki respira profundamente y se aleja un poco del muro solo para empezar a correr y traspasar el fuego, le habían quedado algunos pelos quemados pero eso era lo que menos le importaba por que ya estaba al otro lado. No dudo ni un solo segundo en lo que debía hacer, libero a Paris y la cargo en su espalda y salió lo más rápido que pudo, para evitar que su amiga o ella se quemaran.

Una vez salió del muro, Tsuki dejo a su amiga en el suelo y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo bastante agitada.

* * *

><p>Una vez ella se recupero, vio como sus amigos le sonreían, confundiéndola bastante. Antes de que ella pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, Black le explico que en realidad toda la prueba y el fuego del muro estaba controlado, Paris jamás estuvo en peligro y que todo era para probar su valor.<p>

-Lamento mucho haberte asustado de esa manera Tsuki- le dijo Black algo apenado –pero a final de cuentas funciono y probaste tu valor, y por eso la bandera de fuego te pertenece.

Tsuki no entendió muy bien hasta que volteo a ver a donde estaba el muro y donde estaba Paris, la bandera no se había quemado, estaba intacta y ella pudo tomarla. Ahora se sentía muy contenta porque había superado cuatro pruebas y tenía cuatro banderas bajo su poder.

Con la cuarta prueba superada, Tsuki, guiada por Black y por Paris hasta llegar a una zona rocosa, cerca de una enorme montaña. Este era uno de los lugares que Tsuki no conocía de esa zona y no podía esperar a ver como seria la prueba final.

-Bueno, finalmente llegamos- dijo Black mirando a Tsuki- la el lugar para la última prueba-

-Aquí obtendrás la última bandera, la bandera de oscuridad- comenta Paris.

Los tres digimon avanzaron un poco más en el lugar y vieron varias cosas que llamaron su atención. En el lugar había varios trozos de madera, troncos y grandes rocas, todo estaba destrozado y Paris y Black parecieron reconocer ese desastre.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?- empezó a gritar Black desesperado -¡mi prueba… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió aquí?-

-Eso no parece ser lo único extraño en este lugar- comento parís señalando una parte de la montaña, allí había un enorme agujera, bastante profundo –No recuerdo esa entrada cuando vinimos esta mañana para arreglar la prueba-

-Eso significa que alguien mas esta aquí-

-¡vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí!- se escucho una voz.

La voz venia de la cima de la montaña y todos miraron hacia arriba para ver quién era. Al principio los rayos del sol les dificultaron mucho la visión, pero poco a poco pudieron soportar los rayos del sol y por desgracia, reconocieron quien era. Se trataba de Zamielmon, siempre con su sonrisa desquiciada, y en cuanto vio a los digimons, bajo a tierra con ayuda de un Flymon.

Una vez estuvo en el suelo, los tres digimons se colocaron en posición ya listos para pelear.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Zamielmon?- pregunto Black, molesto y desenfundando su katana -¿por qué tenias que destruir mi prueba?-

-¿tu prueba? ¿Te refieres a toda esa basura que estaba por aquí?- pregunto con sarcasmo y sonriendo como un demente –Estaba demasiado aburrido y al ver toda esa basura se me ocurrió jugar un poco con todo eso. Y por cierto, encontré esto- mostrando la bandera de la oscuridad que tenía en las manos.

Black ya estaba bastante molesto y Zamielmon quiso molestarlo un poco más, así que tiro la bandera hacia el interior del agujero.

En cuanto hizo eso, Tsuki de inmediato corrió al interior de la caverna para recuperar la bandera. Black intento correr detrás de ella, pero el Flymon que había ayudado a bajara Zamielmon y otros dos le bloquearon el paso.

-jijijiji, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte pasar- decía Zamielmon, detrás de los Flymon y sin dejar de sonreír- ¡Ahora Flymon, desháganse de ellos!-

Black ya estaba preparado para luchar, en ese momento los Flymon detuvieron sus alas y volvieron a hacerlas zumbar, solo que ahora las alas producían un extraño sonido de alta frecuencia que dejo a Black incapaz de moverse. Paris intento ir a ayudarle pero ella también fue bloqueada por digimons insecto. Esta vez eran los cinco Kunemon que Zamielmon había traído y que cubrieron a la Prairiemon con una extraña seda que salía de sus bocas, y por esa misma seda liberaron una descarga de energía y empezaron a electrocutarla.

Mientras los digimon eran torturados por los insectos, Zamielmon solo observaba bastante divertido el castigo de los digimons, esa era su venganza.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Tsuki se adentraba más y más en la cueva buscando la bandera que Zamielmon había tirado dentro. No tardo mucho en encontrarla y ya estaba a punto de salir de ahí, pero en ese momento un extraño ruido que venía desde más al fondo de la cueva.<p>

Mientras más se adentraba en la cueva el ruido se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que llego al fondo y pudo ver quienes eran los causantes del ruido. Drimogemon, Megadramon y Gigadramon golpeaban las paredes de la cueva con toda su fuerza. Tsuki trataba de no estar muy cerca para no ser vista pero si para observar lo que ellos hacían.

Después de varios golpes, los tres digimons sacaron de entre la roca seis enormes cristales similares a esmeraldas. Tsuki tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que eran esos cristales, pero además pudo notar que había un cuarto digimon en ese lugar, más pequeño que los otros tres.

La Gaomon quiso acercarse un poco más para ver mejor a los digimons pero…

Sin querer, pateo una piedrita y el sonido alerto a los digimons de la presencia de la Gaomon. Ella intento escapar pero entonces…

-¡No iras a ninguna parte!- grito Matadormon agitando sus mangas, liberando una gran cantidad de dagas.

Afortunadamente, Tsuki logro esquivarlas sin mucha dificultad. La Gaomon estaba lista para pelear pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo al mirar las dagas que le habían lanzado.

-Estas dagas…- empezó a hablar, algo nerviosa y asustada –son las mismas que uso… ese encapuchado para matar al señor Gaogamon… y a la maestra Garudamon-

Tsuki si quedo viendo al digimon vampiro, algo asustada y recordando el día en que sus seres queridos fueron asesinados y ahora veía quien era el que los había asesinado. Mientras, Matadormon solo se ríe de escuchar a Tsuki y la mira fijamente.

-De manera que tú eres esa chica que vi ese día que fui a la aldea Mirage. En esa ocasión decidí dejarte vivir porque me diste lastima- el vampiro mueva sus mangas y muestras sus enormes cuchillas –Pero esta vez no te dejare escapar-

Y dicho esto, Matadormon se lanza sobre Tsuki y comienza a atacarla con toda su fuerza, pero Tsuki logra esquivar todos los ataques y cada vez que Tsuki veía un punto vulnerable, los atacaba con ataques llenos de furia como golpes y patadas. Aun así, no le hacía ningún daño y lo único que logra es enfurecerlo.

En medio de todos aquellos ataques, Matadormon asesino a su Drimogemon y por eso Megadramon y Gigadramon trataron de alejarse de los ataques del vampiro.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la cueva y con mucho esfuerzo, Black y Paris lograron deshacerse de los insectos y los dejaron bastante débiles, pero no los mataron. Zamielmon estaba muy molesto de que sus sirvientes fueran derrotados y comenzó a atacar a los digimons con sus flechas pero ellos lograron esquivar todos los ataques.<p>

Zamielmon ya no soportaba más la humillación y poco a poco empiezo a perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y comienza a disparar sus flechas por todas partes y riendo como un desquiciado, incluso a las montañas haciendo que las rocas que estaban más arriba perdieran estabilidad.

Este ataque desquiciado del digimon arquero causo que todas las rocas que había cayeran encima de él. Zamielmon intento resistir el peso de las rocas con sus brazos, pero empezaron a caer más y más piedras.

-¡tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!- Grito Black y junto a Paris trataron de alejarse internándose un poco en el bosque.

Los brazos de Zamielmon ya no aguantan el peso de todas las rocas y le caen encima aplastándolo junto con sus insectos.

Black y Paris salen de entre los árboles y observan la gran cantidad de rocas que habían caído sobre Zamielmon y ningún rastro de él. Esto los hizo sentir bastante tranquilos pero la tranquilidad les duro poco al escuchar un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Paris.

En ese momento, más rocas empezaron a caer. Pasaron casi cinco y las rocas no dejaron de caer y los digimons tuvieron que mantenerse alejados y escondidos hasta que se detuvieran.

Después de unos minutos las rocas dejaron de caer y ambos digimons salieron a ver lo que había sucedido.

Al principio les fue imposible ver algo porque la caída de las rocas había levantado mucho polvo. Poco a poco el polvo se disipo pero lo que vieron no era para nada alentador. Una enorme cantidad de rocas había bloqueado la entrada de la cueva. Black y Paris se sentían muy preocupados por que Tsuki había entrado, pero ni ella ni Matadormon habían salido.

Desesperados, intentaron quitar la mayor cantidad de rocas posible, pero mientras más quitaban, las rocas que estaban más arriba caían y era como si no hubieran hecho nada, pero igual no se rendían y seguían intentando retirar las rocas.

Pasaron casi cinco minutos y aun no habían conseguido desbloquear la entrada.

En ese momento, Black dejo de mover las rocas y se quedo quieto, algo sorprendido. Paris volteo a verlo y no entendía por qué se había detenido.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto ella.

El gato tardo un poco en responder, solo se quedo observando las rocas y acerco un poco las orejas.

-¿Qué será ese ruido?- se pregunto a sí mismo sin dejar de escuchar. Entonces empezó a asustarse y corrió hacia Paris -¡tenemos que alejarnos de aquí!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo y se arrojo sobre la Prairiemon.

Ambos digimons cayeron al suelo y casi al mismo tiempo, hubo una enorme explosión que hizo volar todas las rocas y despejo la entrada de la cueva, y una vez estuvo abierta, Megadramon y Gigadramon salieron volando. Una fuera Black y Paris pudieron ver bien a los dos digimons dragones, cada uno cargaban tres enormes cristales y sobre la cabeza de Megadramon estaba Matadormon cruzado de brazos.

Paris y Black miraron la entrada de la cueva y encontraron a quien esperaban ver, pero no en la condición que ellos quisieran. Tsuki ahora estaba fuera de la cueva, estaba muy lastimada y cubierta de polvo, además se había desmayado, además de eso Black noto que tenia sujeta en su mano la bandera de la oscuridad.

Sus amigos fueron hacia ella pero aun no despertaba, intentaron hablarle para que respondiera pero ella no reaccionaba.

Paris estuvo muy preocupada y casi a punto de llorar, y Black estaba demasiado furioso de ver a su amiga en esa condición y parecía dispuesto a luchar contra Matadormon, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Gigadramon golpeo el suelo con su cola y lo obligo a alejarse.

-Lamento lo que ocurrió con tu amiga- dijo Matadormon mirando fijamente a Black –pero ella no debió meterse conmigo en primer lugar. Como sea, Ya tengo lo que necesito, así que les recomiendo que estén preparados-

Black aun seguía muy molesto pero tuvo que calmarse y dejar que Matadormon y sus dragones se fueran. Black intento olvidarse de ellos y se concentro en lo que era realmente importante y eso era atender a Tsuki que aun no había despertado.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- pregunto Paris.

-Por el momento solo podemos llevar a Tsuki a tu casa- respondió Black y recogió a la Gaomon, cargándola en sus brazos –al menos hay estará a salvo-

Ambos digimons salieron de ese lugar, Paris se había adelantado para buscar a Spadamon mientras que Black llevaba a Tsuki a casa. Con la chica en sus brazos, Black no podía correr muy rápido y tardo bastante en llegar a la casa, Esto lo tenía demasiado desesperado, en especial porque en todo el camino Tsuki no había despertado.

Después de diez angustiantes minutos, Black finalmente llego a la casa, entro a la habitación de Tsuki y la coloco en su cama y se quedo con ella mientras que Paris y Spadamon curaban sus heridas y la atendían.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando por fin Tsuki había despertado, tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo y todavía estaba algo adormilada, pero finalmente se había despertado y parecía estar mucho mejor ahora. Black se sentía muy contento de ver a su amiga de pie otra vez, y aun más cuando ella se le acerco y le entrego las cinco banderas en las manos. Le había costado trabajo pero ella había completado la prueba.<p>

Después de una buena comida, los digimons le contaron a Spadamon lo que había sucedido en la montaña, en esa extraña cueva con Zamielmon y Matadormon, y también sobre los enormes cristales que habían sacado de ahí. Cuando Spadamon escucho todo el relato, se fue corriendo hacia su restaurante sin dar ninguna explicación.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, regreso cargando un libro algo antiguo y jadeando bastante. Spadamon puso el libro sobre una mesa y empezó a hojearlo mientras que los otros no entendían aun que sucedía.

-¿Qué es ese libro?- pregunto Paris.

-Es un libro de leyendas del digimundo- respondió Spadamon sin dejar de pasar paginas, todas tenían dibujos y símbolos extraños que representaban lugares, objetos y digimons de leyendas.

-no sabía que tuvieras libros como este- comento Tsuki mirando el libro con mucha curiosidad.

-de hecho el libro no es mío, pertenecía al antigua dueño del restaurante. Cuando se fue dejo muchas cosas.

Spadamon paso unas cuantas páginas más hasta que se detuvo en una. La hoja estaba muy desgastada y amarilla, pero podía leerse lo que tenia escrito y además, esa página en especial tenía los dibujos de un enorme cristal sobre un símbolo extraño y un encapuchado.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?- pregunto Black.

-Creo saber que eran esos cristales- respondió Spadamon y siguió mirando la página con mucha atención –Por la descripción que me dieron, no eran cristales comunes y corrientes, de hecho creo que eran… prisiones de cristal-

-¿prisiones de cristal? ¿Qué es eso?- dijeron los tres a la vez y Spadamon solo afirmo con la cabeza.

-Según dice aquí- continuo el –Las prisiones de cristal son como celdas para confinar a digimons muy fuertes y peligrosos. Es un estilo de magia muy antiguo y poco conocido, casi no existe así que los cristales que vieron deben ser muy antiguos. Los digimons que son encerrados en estas prisiones quedan en un estado de animación suspendida y mientras más tiempo estén encerrados, el cristal ira consumiendo poco a poco sus poderes hasta dejarlo sin nada, aunque no puede matar al prisionero-

-¿y hay maneras de que el prisionero se libere de la prisión de cristal?- pregunto Paris bastante interesada por el asunto.

-Según el libro existe solo una forma de liberar a alguien de la prisión, y esa es llenar el cristal de energía, una vez el prisionero recupera todo su poder puede romper el cristal y salir libre, aunque la cantidad de energía necesaria es mucha- respondió Spadamon.

-De manera que esos cristales eran prisiones y lo que Matadormon planea es liberar a los digimons que tienen encerrados- dijo Tsuki.

-Eso es lo que parece- responde Spadamon y pasa un par de páginas más –pero lo verdaderamente grave es que esas son las últimas prisiones de cristal que existen y estas encierran digimons muy peligrosos-

-¿Qué digimons son esos?- pregunto Black.

Spadamon tardo un poco en responder.

-los Ángeles del Pandemónium- dijo finalmente.

-¿Ángeles del Pandemónium?- pregunto Tsuki –jamás había oído de ellos-

-pues es raro por que parecen estar ligados a la leyenda de la aldea Mirage- respondió Spadamon mirando a Tsuki y luego volviendo a ver el libro –Los Ángeles del Pandemónium era como se autodenominaban un grupo de seis digimons muy poderosos, todos al servicio de Grandracmon y cada uno con su propio ejército y estilo de combate-

-Después de que Grandracmon fuera encerrado, Miragegaogamon también utilizo un hechizo para crear las prisiones de cristal y encerrar a cada uno de esos digimons con sus ejércitos y los encerró en algún lugar de esta zona y dejo a los primeros Gaomons de la aldea un mapa, probablemente Matadormon lo robo-

-Ya veo- dijo la Gaomon –pero no me queda claro algo ¿Cómo fue que ellos supieron donde estaban las prisiones?-

-Lo más probable es que Zamielmon y Matadormon estén al servicio de Grandracmon y el les haya dicho donde estaba el mapa, o el lo haya tenido siempre-

-pero… ¿no se supone que el vitral donde está encerrado Grandracmon estaba perdido?- pregunto Paris.

-Tal vez lo hayan encontrado- dijo Black bastante serio –y de ser así, lo más probable es que las esferas de cristal que esos tipos usaban para absorber energía eran para luego alimentar a Grandracmon con ella, así el podría liberarse-

Al oír esto, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos y también asustados. Grandracmon había sido un gran peligro en el pasado y el hecho de que tal vez estuviera libre otra vez era un asunto muy serio. Además, estaba el hecho que pronto recuperaría a sus guerreros más poderosos.

Aun así, Tsuki cambio su expresión de asustada por una bastante seria y decidida, y al verla todos se pusieron igual.

-Ellos no van a lograr su objetivo, porque nosotros no se lo vamos a permitir- dijo ella y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Ahora parecía que si Matadormon y Grandracmon pretendían hacer algo, en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad, lucharían para detenerlo por mas difícil que fuera.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"A veces intentamos hacer cosas para olvidar lo que éramos antes. Pero cuando sintamos que eso que éramos nos llama otra vez, debemos intentar no ignorarlo. En el próximo capítulo, Espíritu de soldado, el ataque del primer ángel. El soldado que fuiste volverá a despertar..."**


	9. Cap 8, el ataque del primer ángel

**Capitulo 8**

**Espíritu de soldado, el ataque del primer ángel**

Desde que Matadormon logro recuperar los cristales que mantenían encerrados a los Ángeles del Pandemónium paso una semana, durante ese tiempo el digimon vampiro estuvo trabajando arduamente para poder conseguir la energía necesaria para liberar al primero de ellos.

Después de mucho esfuerzo y una gran masacre de digimons inocentes en distintos lugares, finalmente había reunido casi veinte esferas de cristal, y todas ellas serian utilizadas para revivir al primero de los Ángeles.

Ahora, Matadormon se encontraba frente al cristal donde estaba su amo mostrándole todas las esferas que había logrado conseguir. Viendo todas estas esferas, Grandracmon empezó a reírse con mucha alegría.

-Impresionante, la cantidad de esferas que has conseguido es perfecta- decía Grandracmon sonando muy feliz –Ahora… hay que usarlas para despertar a nuestro primer ángel-

-Así es señor- responde el vampiro haciendo una reverencia –y… ¿Quién será el primero en ser despertado?

-Ya tengo pensado quien será el primero-

Grandracmon mueve sus ojos hacia la izquierda, su mirada parecía estar fija en el último cristal que estaba en ese lado.

Matadormon entendió de inmediato y fue hacia ese cristal con todas sus esferas de cristal. Las puso todas en el suelo y solo espero. A los pocos segundos las esferas comenzaron a flotar y a entrar dentro del enorme cristal, igual a como lo hacían con el vitral de Grandracmon. El cristal comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad, iluminando toda la caverna con una tenue luz verde. La luz comenzó a disminuir poco a poco y el cristal comenzó a agrietarse.

El cristal se hizo pedazos, liberando una enorme nube de humo de su interior. El humo poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y dejo ver una enorme silueta que salía de los restos del cristal y se acercaba. Matadormon se hizo a un lado para dejarlo salir y cuando salió por completo se pudo ver bien como era.

Era un digimon muy grande y bastante fornido, cubierto por una armadura negra adornada con llamas rojas, y una capa azul oscura, dándole la apariencia de un samurái.

-Finalmente has despertado… primer ángel, el samurái de las sombras… Tactimon- dijo Grandracmon.

El digimon se acerco al vitral eh hizo una reverencia.

-Es un honor volver a estar a sus servicios amo, también al suyo señor Matadormon- volteando a ver al vampiro –han pasado cientos de años pero finalmente estoy libre-

-Y con tu ayuda, los demás ángeles serán liberados- comenta Matadormon-

-Eso es lo que espero señor Matadormon, y ahora… ¿Cuál será mi primer objetivo?-

-Ya sabes lo que necesito Tactimon- dice Grandracmon sonando bastante serio –debo obtener mucha más energía si es que quiero poder liberarme de esta prisión-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, iré a la aldea más cercana y me asegurare de obtener el poder necesario- dice volviéndose a poner de pie. En ese momento, del humo que había salido del cristal que aun no se había disipado por completo, salieron varios digimons, pero de todos ellos solo un pequeño grupo de Musyamons se acercaron a Tactimon –y con mis soldados de mi parte, le prometo no fallar-

-confió en ti Tactimon- fue lo último que dijo el gran demonio antes de cerrar sus ojos otra vez.

* * *

><p>En otro lugar, Tsuki y Spadamon caminaban por el bosque, ambos cargando bolsas vacías.<p>

Desde que Matadormon había logrado conseguir los cristales, todos estaban seguros de que una batalla contra él y los Ángeles del Pandemónium se daría en algún momento. Por esto Tsuki y Black intensificaron sus entrenamientos y debes en cuando incluían a Paris en ellos. Los tres entrenaban todos los días, excepto en ese porque Spadamon debía ir a una aldea para comprar la comida para su restaurante que ya estaba por acabarse y Tsuki se había ofrecido a acompañarlo.

La aldea no estaba demasiado lejos y no tardarían demasiado en llegar, pero mientras llegaban también aprovechaban para hablar.

-Realmente te agradezco que me hayas acompañado Tsuki- le dice Spadamon con una sonrisa –tengo que comprar muchas cosas y no creo que pudiera cargarlas yo solo-

-No tienes que agradecerme, para mí es un gusto ayudarte- respondió la Gaomon también con una sonrisa –además tenía ganas de conocer más de los alrededores, aun sigo sin conocer mucho-

-ya veo, aun así es una gran ayuda porque de no ser por ti hubiera tenido que pedirle a Paris que me acompañara, y eso hubiera significado tener que cerrar el restaurante-

-a propósito ¿Cómo crees que le está yendo a Paris?-

-seguro que bien, ya la eh dejado a cargo antes y además esta Black para ayudarla-

-Espero que esos dos estén bien-

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, pero siempre admirando el paisaje que los rodeaba.

Al cabo de una media hora finalmente llegaron a la aldea la cual era conocida como aldea SoulBrei. Tsuki estaba impresionada con lo que estaba viendo, era una aldea muchísimo más extensa que la aldea Mirage, parecía mas un enorme mercado que una aldea, pero el ambiente que se respiraba era muy agradable y tranquilo. Donde fuera que Tsuki volteara a ver, había negocios vendiendo todo tipo de cosas, algunos eran de comida, otros de telas y ropajes, algunos más vendían joyería y otras cosas especialmente diseñadas para atraer la atención de las digimons hembras.

Pero lo que más le gustaba ver es que entre todos los digimons, tanto los vendedores como los clientes que venían de otros lugares a comprar había respeto y armonía. Nada le gustaba más a la Gaomon ver que todos podían llevarse bien.

-Realmente es un lugar tranquilo, es bueno ver lugares así- comento ella sin dejar de sonreír-

-Lo sé, se podría decir que la aldea más tranquila de todas, aquí será muy raro que veas una pelea, pero bueno… tenemos mucho que comprar-

-tienes razón-

Ambos digimons estuvieron toda la mañana recorriendo cada rincón de la aldea buscando todo lo que necesitaban. No tardaron demasiado en conseguir toda la comida y los ingredientes que necesitaban para el restaurante, era en gran cantidad todo lo que habían comprado y las bolsas que tenían estaban a reventar y pesaban mucho, pero ambos digimons podían cargarlas sin problemas. Ya habiendo terminado con las compras, Spadamon estaba listo para irse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, Tsuki no estaba por ningún lado y empezó a buscarla.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?- se preguntaba sin dejar de buscar por todo el lugar.

Se estuvo paseando por toda la aldea aun sin ver a Tsuki y cada vez se sentía más preocupado por la joven. Sin embargo, ella estaba bien, en el tiempo en el que Spadamon la estuvo buscando, ella había estado en una zona de la aldea que estaba dedicada a la joyería para mujeres, mirando fascinada cada uno de los anillos, collares, pulseras, entre otros artículos.

Después de casi media hora finalmente dio con ella y se sintió aliviado de ver que estaba bien. Ella estaba en el negocio más grande, atendido por un Veemon y un Patamon muy amables.

-Este anillo es precioso- decía la Gaomon tomando un anillo hecho en plata con una joya roja y bordes dorados, se quito uno de sus guantes y se lo puso en uno de sus dedos –me queda perfecto- decía sin dejar de verlo y sin dejar de sonreír-

-parece que le gusta mucho señorita- comento el Patamon al ver lo contenta que estaba Tsuki.

-La verdad es que si, es un bello anillo ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

-solo son veinte yenes-

Tsuki saco el dinero de su otro guante y se lo entrego a Patamon.

-y además- empezó a hablar Veemon –creo que le sentaría bien un collar que haga juego con ese anillo-

El dragón azul toma de entre todos los artículos que estaban vendiendo, un collar de plata con secciones y en cada una tenía una joya similar a la del anillo y la sección del centro parecía una punta de flecha. El Veemon se lo coloca Tsuki en el cuello y ella quedo más que encantada con el hermoso collar.

-esta divino, pero… no sé si me alcance para pagarlo- dijo ella con algo de pesar.

Los dos tenderos se miraron el uno al otro y comenzaron a sonreír.

-Tómelo como un regalo de nosotros, joyas hermosas para una chica hermosa- dijeron ambos.

El comentario hizo sonreír bastante a la Gaomon que tomo el guante que se había quitado y se fue a buscar a Spadamon. Después de casi media hora finalmente ambos se encontraron.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin te encuentro- decía Spadamon, mostrándose muy cansado y jadeando –se puede saber ¿Dónde demonios estabas?-

-Solo estaba mirando algunos negocios, por cierto mira que compre- le respondía Tsuki y le mostro el collar y el anillo que se había comprado antes -¿no son lindos? Y ahora que lo pienso debería ver si encuentro algo para Paris también-

Tsuki no dejaba de sonreír como una niñita pequeña, pero Spadamon se veía algo molesto de que Tsuki hubiera gastado su dinero en algo así y no fue capaz de disimularlo.

-¿pero qué tiene de malo? No está mal que compre algo para mi ¿o sí?- dijo la Gaomon bastante divertida al ver la cara enojada de de Spadamon.

-Te eh pagado apenas un mes de trabajo, no deberías gastar el dinero que ganas en tantas tonterías-

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que simplemente no me pude resistir, tampoco me puedes culpar por tener debilidad por las joyas-

Spadamon iba a decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo porque estaba seguro de que Tsuki usaría lo que dijera para contradecirlo.

-bueno ya no importa- dijo finalmente sin más y tomo sus bolsas –será mejor que regresemos a casa-

-me parece bien- respondió Tsuki y guardo las joyas en sus guantes y tomando las bolsas que ella había estado cargando.

Ambos digimons empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea, y de ahí irían hasta la entrada.

Pero...

Al llegar al centro quedaron aterrados con lo que estaban viendo. Todos los negocios que habían visto cuando llegaron, tan llenos de cosas interesantes ahora estaban destrozados y envueltos en llamas. Y todos los digimons estaban tratando de correr lo más rápido que podían para alejarse de ese lugar.

Entre el humo y el fuego, Tsuki y Spadamon pudieron ver a los causantes de ese desastre. Eran Musyamons, ellos estaban destruyendo los negocios y además estaban atacando a todos los digimons que tenían cerca.

Algunos fueron lo bastante rápidos como para alejarse de los extraños digimons, pero había otros que no habían corrido con la misma suerte. Los Musyamon no solo los estaban matando, sino que además, y lo que más llamo la atención de Tsuki, ellos absorbían la energía de los caídos con esferas de cristal hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

-Esos digimons…-susurro Tsuki sin dejar de verlos.

-Sí, ellos trabajan para Matadormon- le respondió Spadamon también en susurros –será mejor que busquemos un refugio antes de que nos descubran-

Pero Tsuki no hizo mucho caso de lo que Spadamon decía, solo siguió observando a los digimons, sintiéndose cada vez más molesta.

Entre los digimons que aun se encontraban ahí, había una Salamon que cargaba a dos Nyaramon sujetándolos por la cola con su boca. Uno de los Musyamons se dio cuenta de la digimon que estaba huyendo y de inmediato le cortó el paso. La Salamon estaba muy asustada por tener a un digimon tan grande tan cerca pero no soltó a los pequeños bebes.

-Por favor- empezó a hablar con algo de dificultad –no lastime a estos pequeños, hágame lo que quiera pero no les haga daño- pidió ella casi llorando y los Nyaramon estaban igual.

-Lo siento- dijo el digimon samurái sin mostrar la más mínima emoción –Pero sin importar que sean, yo debo destruirlos a todos-

Musyamon saco su espada y parecía dispuesto a matar a la digimon y a los pequeños.

Esta fue sin duda la gota que derramo el vaso. Tsuki ya no podía estar más furiosa y sabia que no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Algo debía hacer pero… ¿Qué?

El digimon guerrero estaba a punto de soltar la espada sobre la Salamon y Tsuki no pudo soportarlo más.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar en medio de la Salamon y del Musyamon, este no la vio y soltó su espada sobre ella.

-¡Tsuki!- grito Spadamon asustado y viendo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Sin embargo, no paso lo que el digimon pensaba. En vez de eso, justo cuando la hoja de la espada bajaba, antes de que pudiera tocar a Tsuki ella se hizo a un lado, y con los brazos de Musyamon hacia abajo, ella pudo correr sobre ellos hasta llegar a su rostro para darle una fuerte patada, lo suficiente para poder derribarlo.

La Gaomon parecía estar muy cansada pero cuando volteo a ver a Salamon a los Nyaramons, su cansancio pareció desaparecer y les regalo una sonrisa.

-¿Están bien?- les pregunto.

-sí, estamos bien, muchas gracias señorita-

-no es nada, pero por el momento deben alejarse de aquí lo más pronto posible-

La digimon obedeció y corrió con los pequeños. Tsuki se quedo viéndolos hasta que los perdió de vista y cuando volteo, se encontraba rodeada por más Musyamons

-pagaras por lo que acabas de hacer cachorrita- dijo uno de ellos amenazándola con su espada.

-¿a si?- le respondía sonriendo de forma irónica –inténtalo si te atreves-

El Musyamon corrió furioso hacia ella y la ataco con su espada, pero ella era más pequeña y rápida y pudo evitar el ataque sin ninguna dificultad. Después del ataque, el samurái estaba muy balanceado hacia el frente y ahí fue cuando ella vio su oportunidad y lo golpeo en las piernas haciéndolo caer.

Después de esto los demás Musyamons parecían dispuestos a atacarla. Por un momento Tsuki se puso muy nerviosa y no sabía que debía hacer pero entonces encontró una ventaja. Tomo la espada del Musyamon que hacía unos momentos había derribado y la uso para defenderse. Durante un buen rato Tsuki pudo mantener a raya a los samurái y derribar a unos cuantos usando la espada para poder distraerlos y así atacarlos en puntos vulnerables.

Por un momento todo parecía estar a favor de la Gaomon. Pero… en ese momento se escucho un fuerte sonido que se acercaba mas y mas, y mientras más se acercaba los Musyamons se hacían a un lado.

El sonido se acerco cada vez mas y mas hasta que Tsuki quedo frente a frente con quien producía ese sonido. Se sintió muy intimidada al encontrarse cara a cara con ese enorme samurái de armadura negra. Era más alto que los Musyamon y a Tsuki le dio un poco de miedo.

-Increíble, para ser tan pequeña lograste enfrentar a varios de mis hombres sin mucha dificultad- comento el digimon negro mirando a la Gaomon.

-Así que fuiste tu quien trajo a esos digimons- le dijo Tsuki muy molesta, apuntándole con la espada que tenía en sus manos -¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

El samurái tardo un poco en responder, solo empezó a reírse en voz baja antes de contestar.

-Mi nombre… es Tactimon- respondió finalmente –y soy el samurái de las sombras, el primero de los Ángeles del Pandemónium-

-¿Ángeles del Pandemónium?- fue lo único que pudo decir ella algo asustada.

-parece que has escuchado de nosotros, y en cuanto a lo que quiero pues… eso es algo que no te concierne-

-No soy estúpida, se que lo que buscas es energía para liberar a tu amo Grandracmon-

-¡Vaya, que lista eres! Así que también sabes que lo mejor que podrías hacer es irte antes de que algo malo te suceda-

Pero Tsuki no hizo caso a lo Tactimon dijo, solo se puso en guardia, colocando la espada para protegerse. El verla tan desafiante no la gusto para nada al samurái y sabia que solo había una forma de deshacerse de ella.

-¿así que quieres pelear contra mí? Jajaja, eres o muy valiente o muy tonta, pero como sea ya estaba con ganas de enfrentarme contra alguien- Tactimon extiende su mano derecha hacia el frente -¡Jatetsu-Fujiin Maru!- en ese momento, el cielo se oscurece y varios rayos caen en la mano de Tactimon. La luz de los rayos forma un enorme haz de luz que poco a poco se desvanece. Ahora, Tactimon tenía en su mano una espada enfundada y sujeta con cadenas –Aun estas a tiempo de huir si quieres cachorrita-

-Jamás me voy a ir sin pelear y defender a estos digimons, y por cierto no me digas cachorrita, mi nombre es Tsuki-

-Muy bien Tsuki, si tanto quieres pelear… entonces comencemos-

Ambos digimons parecían estar preparados para empezar a luchar. Un poco más lejos de ese lugar, Spadamon había observado todo lo que había sucedido. Le sorprendía mucho y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba que Tsuki intentara encarar a un digimon de un nivel tan elevado como Tactimon, pero también confiaba en ella y sabía que podría al menos detenerlo por un tiempo.

Entonces, algo saco a Spadamon de sus pensamientos. Era un sonido como de un grito y volteo a ver de que podría tratarse hasta que encontró la causa. Muy cerca de él, un Musyamon había acorralado a unas Floramon y Palmon, tenía en sus manos una esfera de cristal y estaba dispuesto a matarlas.

Viendo esto Spadamon empezó a sentirse cada vez más molesto y saco de entre su cabellera blanca lo que parecía ser un cuchillo azul. Con esta arma en las manos, Spadamon corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero a medio camino un extraño recuerdo en su mente hizo que se detuviera muy asustado. Las digimons plantas voltearon a verlo con miradas llenas de tristeza, como si le dijeran "por favor sálvanos". Pero en vez de acercarse a ayudar, Spadamon aun asustado dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

Parecía ser el fin de las digimons, pero en ese momento, el Veemon y el Patamon que atendían el negocio de joyas llegaron justo a tiempo para distraer al Musyamon mientras las digimons escapaban y luego ellos también escaparon. Spadamon aun seguía muy asustado y no podía moverse.

Tsuki pudo ver todo lo que había sucedido y estaba muy confundida por lo que había hecho su amigo, pero no podía distraerse. Tactimon ataco con su espada, enterrándola en el suelo causando una abertura, pero ella logro esquivar el ataque. La parte de abajo de sus brazos estaba expuesta y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo en ese punto con un golpe pero no le hizo ningún daño.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto Tactimon divertido.

Tsuki se alejo de él y tomo la espada otra vez para poder protegerse.

-Creo que esto acabara más rápido de lo que esperaba ¡Ichi-no Tachi!- y balancea su espada creando una gran onda de aire.

Tsuki entierra la espada en el suelo y se aferra a ella con toda su fuerza para no salir volando.

-Aun no termino ¡Tanegashima!- los dos cañones de su espalda pasan al frente y dispara una descarga de energía.

El ataque destruyo la espada y mando a volar a Tsuki. La Gaomon quedo en el suelo muy herida y sangrando, sin poder moverse.

Spadamon quería ir hacia ella y ayudarla, pero el extraño recuerdo volvía a su mente y su cuerpo parecía no responder.

Tactimon parecía listo para darle el golpe final pero…

Una pequeña bolita salió disparada y golpeo al digimon negro, y en cuanto hizo contacto, libero una gran cantidad de luz que lo dejo cegado por unos segundos. En ese lapso de tiempo alguien tomo a Tsuki y se la llevo de ese lugar, alguien también fue por Spadamon y lo saco de ese lugar a toda prisa.

Poco a poco se alejaban de la zona donde a la luz aun seguía brillando. Tsuki empezó a despertarse y ella y Spadamon pudieron ver quienes los habían sacado de ese lugar. Habían sido todos los digimons que habían visto antes siendo atacados pero que habían escapado.

La luz empezó a cesar hasta desaparecer por completo. Tactimon y sus Musyamons podían ver otra vez pero cuando se dieron cuenta, todos se habían ido.

-¡Maldición!- rugió el samurái negro dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo -¡Vayan y búsquenlos, y no quiero que regresen sin ellos, tengo cuentas pendientes con esa Gaomon!- dirigiéndose a sus hombres y estos se dividieron en grupos para empezar a buscar.

* * *

><p>Todos siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a un negocio de comidas vacio. En el había una puerta en el suelo que conducía a un pequeño refugio donde estarían seguros de Tactimon por un buen rato.<p>

Una vez estuvieron a salvo, una de las Palmon que estaba ahí atendió las heridas de Tsuki. Aunque había recibido buenas heridas, no habían sido suficientemente graves para que perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre y todo lo que necesitaba era unas buenas vendas y algo de reposo. La Palmon se la puso y la coloco junto a unas cajas para que pudiera descansar.

-Muchas gracias, en serio no deben molestarse tanto- fue lo único que pudo decir la Gaomon con una sonrisa cansada.

En ese momento, otra Palmon apareció y le entrego a Tsuki una extraña bola suave de color verde.

-Cómala por favor- pidió la flor y Tsuki se limito a obedecer y se comió la bolita de un solo bocado. Estuvo muy cerca de escupirla pero se contuvo de hacerlo y se la paso con esfuerzo –Supongo que para usted no sabe para nada bien, pero ayudara a recuperar la sangre que ha perdido y recuperar sus fuerzas- agrego.

-Gracias, por cierto ¿Qué eran esas cosas que le arrojaron a Tactimon?-

-Era una bomba de luz-

-¿bomba de luz?-

-así es, yo las vendo y sirven especialmente para explorar en lugares muy oscuros, o en este caso, para cegar a un enemigo-

Casi después de escuchar esto, Tsuki se quedo profundamente dormida. Después de todo lo que había pasado ese día no era de extrañar que cayera rendida en cualquier momento.

Después de un rato, la Gaomon se despertó ya sintiéndose un poco mejor. Miro a su alrededor, aun seguían en el refugio y todos los digimons que habían venido con ellos aun estaban ahí, además de llegar otros. Tsuki desvió la mirada a la esquina del refugio y ahí se encontraba Spadamon, pero aun se veía muy pensativo y alejado de todos. A ella le preocupaba mucho ver a su amigo así, y decidió acercársele para hablar con él.

-Spadamon- dijo suavemente.

-Hola Tsuki- respondió el volviendo a verla -¿y te sientes mejor?-

-Si un poco, gracias a la medicina que me dio Palmon. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?-

-No lo sé, un par de horas-

Spadamon aun se veía serio y parecía no querer hablar más, pero Tsuki tenía unas dudas que él debía aclararle.

-Spadamon… tú tienes una espada ¿verdad?- El digimon blanco se veía muy nervioso por la pregunta –Si la tienes entonces… ¿Por qué no ayudaste a esos digimons cuando los Musyamon los estaban atacando?-

-No podía… no debo hacerlo, por favor Tsuki déjame en paz-

-¡Spadamon estos digimons están en peligro por Tactimon y necesitan ayuda, si nosotros podemos luchar debemos hacerlo!- le dijo Tsuki algo alterada, Pero Spadamon no le decía nada, solo se ponía más nervioso.

Tsuki se calmo un poco y se alejo de Spadamon para que estuviera más calmado, pero…

-Tsuki…- le oyó decir a su amigo y se detuvo para volver hacia donde estaba el –Yo se que debía ayudarlos, pero… no es fácil… aun recuerdo… lo que me ocurrió ese día…- después de decir esto, Spadamon cerró los ojos y trato de contener una lagrima.

Verlo así le preocupo mucho a Tsuki, y la hizo sentir un poco mal.

-Spadamon… supongo que no quieres hablar del tema pero… necesito que me digas todo, solo así podre entenderte- le pidió su amiga sin poder ocultar lo mal que se sentía-

El digimon de armadura aun no se sentía muy seguro de si debía hablarle a Tsuki sobre eso, pero pensaba que tal vez le sentaría bien desahogarse. Respiro profundamente antes de empezar a hablar.

-Veras Tsuki… hace años, casi siete años para ser exacto, yo vivía en otra zona distinta a esta, en un país donde fui soldado-

-¿tú fuiste soldado?-

-así es, y a pesar de mi tamaño y edad era uno de los mejores. Estuve en varias armadas y participe en varias batallas en las que siempre salíamos victoriosos. Yo estaba muy orgulloso de servir a mi pueblo y luchar por ellos, era mi vida y lo que me gustaba hacer-

-entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pero Spadamon no le respondió y solo se quedo viendo hacia la nada –por favor Spadamon, debes decírmelo si quieres que te entienda y sepa por lo que pasaste-

Spadamon tomo mucho aire y trato de calmarse antes de poder responder.

-Un día, fuimos atacados por unos bandidos, yo junto a unos cuantos digimons fuimos enviados para intentar mantener la situación controlada. Detuvimos a varios de los bandidos pero dos de ellos habían escapado y se habían refugiado en una casa. Yo por suerte pude seguirles el rastro y llegue haya también. Y entonces…-

-y entonces…-

-Ellos escaparon pero antes de irse le prendieron fuego a la casa. Yo trate de perseguirlos pero no los atrape, y cuando volví para ayudar a apagar el fuego ya era muy tarde, las llamas habían consumido la casa y todos los que estaban adentro murieron. Todo sucedió por mi culpa y todos pensaban lo mismo, es por eso que me fui de ahí y trate de empezar una nueva vida. Falle en mi deber y no quería hacerlo otra vez, es por eso… que me jure a mi mismo nunca más volver a usar mi espada… porque siempre que lo intento… no puedo hacer nada-

Después de haber contado todo esto, Spadamon se veía muy triste y Tsuki podía entenderlo muy bien.

-Realmente lo lamento- se disculpo ella –debí saber todo antes de reclamarte-

-Olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia-

-en realidad… si la tiene Spadamon-

-¿ahh? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque es algo que debes olvidar, ya no puedes culparte por lo que sucedió. Fue algo que pasó y no fue culpa tuya-

-no es tan fácil Tsuki-

-Es fácil si lo intentas amigo-

-no lo sé-

-mira eso…- señalando a todos los digimons que se encontraban con ellos –Tactimon los ha lastimado mucho, yo no puedo pelear contra el sola, pero si lo hacemos juntos se que podremos obligarlo a irse de aquí. Ellos necesitan de alguien que los proteja y ese eres tú, así que… ¿Qué dices?-

Ambos digimon estuvieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que…

-De acuerdo Tsuki, lo voy a intentar-

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar- le dijo ella sonriendo dándole unas palmadas suaves en el hombro.

Ese gesto de parte de Tsuki hizo sentir a Spadamon muy bien y lo sonreír un poco. Antes no se sentía muy bien pero gracias a Tsuki se sentía muchísimo mejor. Ahora los dos se sentían mejor y más tranquilos pero…

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar, asustando mucho a todos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alguien.

Uno de los digimons que estaba ahí se acerco a la puerta del refugio y la abrió un poco para poder ver hacia el exterior. Afuera, Tactimon y sus Musyamons se acercaban cada vez más y parecía que no se irían de ahí.

-¡Se están acercando, se están acercando, debemos irnos enseguida!- Grito para alertar a todos.

Ante la noticia todos los presentes se pusieron muy nerviosos y alterados. Sin embargo, al ver a todos tan alterados, Tsuki llamo la atención de todos para poder decirles algo.

-Escúchenme bien, entiendo muy bien que todos ustedes tengan miedo de Tactimon y sus soldados, pero aun así deben intentar pelear contra él. Yo sé que no podremos vencerlo, pero si podemos intentar hacerlo retroceder lo suficiente como para hacer que se vaya. No se ustedes, pero sé que juntos podremos vencerlo. No se ustedes, pero yo si peleare, y mi amigo Spadamon también peleara conmigo, así que… ¿lucharan con nosotros?-

Después del discurso de la Gaomon, todos los digimon empezaron a mirarse los unos a los otros. Al principio no se veían demasiado convencidos por la idea de Tsuki y esto no paso desapercibido para ella y para Spadamon. A ambos ya no se les ocurría que mas podrían hacer y parecía que se darían por vencidos pero…

-Yo no estoy muy acostumbrada a las peleas- dijo la Salamon que Tsuki había ayudado antes, colocándose frente a todos los digimons –y también se que no soy demasiado fuerte. Pero… con tal de proteger mi hogar- mira por un momento a los Nyaramons que estaban detrás de ella –y a mis pequeños, entonces lo hare-

-Yo también lo hare- dijo una Palmon.

-Y yo- dijo una Floramon.

-Nosotros también- dijeron Patamon y Veemon al mismo tiempo.

Y uno a uno, todos los digimons dijeron que querían luchar también, y al escucharlos Tsuki y Spadamon se sentían aun más animados para luchar todos juntos.

* * *

><p>Tactimon y sus hombres ya habían llegado al negocio de comida, lo destrozaron y encontraron la puerta en el suelo, donde Tsuki y los demás estaban ocultos.<p>

-¿quiere que entremos?- le pregunto uno de sus Musyamons.

-No hace falta- respondió el samurái negro sin darle demasiada importancia –de hecho, quiero que se queden ahí abajo, será mucho más fácil para nosotros- los cañones de su espalda pasan al frente y se prepara para disparar –¡Tanegashima!-

Pero justo antes de que disparara, la puerta se abre y tres bombas salen y chocan contra el suelo, y al hacerlo liberan haces de luz que ciegan a Tactimon y a sus Musyamons. Es en ese momento en el que todos los digimons salen y comienza el ataque.

Con los Musyamons sin poder ver nada, todos aprovecharon para atacarlos y derribarlos. Entre ellos estaban un grupo de Palmon que habían usado sus hiedras para atar a tres de los samuráis y unas Floramon que usando su polen habían puesto a dormir a un pequeño grupo. Entre Veemon y Patamon habían derribado a varios Musyamons que no podían verlos y ahora los tenían atados. Finalmente, Salamon a pesar de su tamaño, tenía la ventaja de la luz intensa que hacía que no la pudieran ver, esa fue su ventaja más gran y usando su aullido de cachorra pudo vencer a un par de ellos, y los Nyaramons también la habían ayudado.

La luz poco a poco empezó a disminuir hasta desaparecer completamente. Ahora Tsuki podía ver a Tactimon que estaba justo frente a ella.

-Aun quieres pelear conmigo ¿verdad cachorrita?- le dice Tactimon en tono de burla.

-ya te dije que no me dijeras cachorrita- le responde Tsuki algo molesta.

-Como sea, espero que estés lista para que termine contigo- mostrándole su espada.

Tsuki parecía lista para luchar contra el samurái, pero en ese momento Spadamon se acerco a su lado.

-¿Quién eres pequeño?- pregunto Tactimon mirando a Spadamon.

-¿Qué sucede Spadamon?- le pregunta Tsuki.

-Solo quería decirte que tienes razón, debo dejar ese mal recuerdo en el pasado y luchar para ayudarte a defender esta aldea- le responde el digimon blanco con una sonrisa –y para demostrártelo te ayudare a luchar contra este tipo-

-Bromeas ¿cierto? Aunque ustedes dos peleen contra mí no me vencerán- le dice Tactimon sin dejar de reír.

-no voy a luchar con ella tal cual, solo digo, como tú tienes un arma mi amiga también necesita una-

-¿Cómo?-

En ese momento, Spadamon comienza a brillar y se convierte en un haz de luz que va hacia el brazo derecho de Tsuki y se hace cada vez más grande. Poco a poco deja de brillar, dejando a Tsuki más que impresionada.

Spadamon se había transformado en una enorme lanza azul que cubría gran parte del brazo de Tsuki, y para sorpresa de ella, no pesaba nada.

-¿Spadamon?- pregunto ella algo asustada.

-No tienes que preocuparte- respondió la voz de su amiga que venía del arma –esta es una de mis habilidades, puedo transformarme en esta arma para ser usado por alguien más, y eso incrementa la fuerza. Ahora ¿lista para darle una paliza?-

-por supuesto-

Ahora Tsuki se veía mucho más confiada y lista para pelear, y verla a si de confiada disgusto bastante a Tactimon.

-¡Veamos que tan buena resulta ser esa lanza, Ichi-no Tachi!-

Tactimon comenzó a balancear su espada, crenado fuertes ondas de viento que iban directamente hacia Tsuki, pero ella no parecía estar intimidada. En vez de eso sigue corriendo hacia las ondas de choque y extiende su lanza hacia al frente. El arma empieza a brillar y las ondas de choque se deshacen mientras chocan contra la lanza.

Tsuki se acerca cada vez más y más y Tactimon se pone cada vez más inquieto.

-¡Aléjense de mi!- les grita y sus cañones pasan al frente y comienza a disparar.

-Debemos tener cuidado Tsuki- dice la voz de Spadamon desde la lanza –yo me hare cargo-

Y la lanza hace que Tsuki se mueva de lado a lado, esquivando cada disparo y acercándose a Tactimon a gran velocidad.

Viendo a la Gaomon tan cerca, Tactimon la ataca con su espada, pero la lanza también hace que Tsuki de un gran salto para evitar el ataque.

El samurái negro queda expuesto y la Gaomon aprovecha para atacarlo en el pecho con su lanza con la fuerza suficiente como para poder derribarlo.

Después de este ataque, Tsuki se aleja bastante cansada y la lanza vuelve a convertirse en Spadamon. Ambos digimon voltean a ver a los demás digimons, todos ellos habían logrado derrotar juntos a la gran mayoría de los Musyamons.

Todos parecían contentos por este logro…

Pero…

En ese momento, Tactimon vuelve a ponerse de pie y parecía no tener ni un solo rasguño. Todos se pusieron en posición para luchar, pero el samurái parecía no tener intención de pelear, solo empezó a reírse, confundiéndolos a todos.

-Debo decir que me sorprende mucho que hayan logrado derribarme. Por hoy dejaremos así, después de todo ya tengo suficiente- sacando de su armadura diez esferas de cristal que brillaban intensamente- Me voy, pero les puedo asegurar que aun no eh terminado, seguiré reuniendo energía y quien sabe… tal vez un día terminemos nuestro combate, jajajaja-

Y después de esto, Tactimon y los Musyamons que le quedaban desaparecen en el aire. Una vez se fueron, todos los habitantes de SoulBrei se sintieron muy aliviados y de inmediato empezaron la reparación de los daños causados por los invasores contando con la ayuda de Tsuki y Spadamon.

* * *

><p>Después de varias horas, ya atardeciendo, Tsuki y Spadamon tomaron las cosas que habían comprado y ya estaban listos para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, los habitantes de SoulBrei le regalan un poco mas de comida a Spadamon y otro collar y anillo para Tsuki, esta vez con joyas azules. Después de recibir todo esto, los digimons agradecieron por los regalos y se fueron.<p>

Mientras caminaban, Tsuki no pudo evitar decirle algo a su compañero.

-Spadamon…-

-¿sí?-

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti, lograste superar lo que te sucedió hace años y volviste a luchar, y de una gran forma. Nunca me imagine que pudieras transformarte en una lanza-

-Lo sé, pero si te digo algo, jamás lo habría logrado de no ser por ti. Y los habitantes de SoulBrei no se hubieran atrevido a luchar si tú no los alientas-

-por favor… no es para tanto- dijo ella algo apenada-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y siguieron su camino a casa. Ese día solo iban a comprar comida, pero habían terminado luchando contra uno de los Ángeles del Pandemónium y lograron obligarlo a irse.

Había sido un día raro, pero interesante. También sabían que no sería la última vez que verían a Tactimon, pero cuando apareciera otra vez, estarían listos para vencerlo.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"muchos no creen en la amistad, dicen que es solo para los tontos y prefieren estar solos y actuar como si fueran malvados, pero ¿Qué tan sinceros son los que lo dicen? En el próximo capítulo, El feroz Beelzemon. Parece ser malo, pero algo me dice que no lo es."**


	10. Cap 9, El feroz Beelzemon

**Capitulo 9**

**el feroz beelzemon**

Una mañana soleada, sin ninguna nube en el cielo y con el sol brillando con toda su intensidad. Era uno de esos días en los que el calor era más de lo que se podía soportar, y más si se encontraba en un enorme desierto que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. No había ni una sola planta ni rastros de ningún digimon, solo arena y cientos de enormes rocas.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar un fuerte rugido que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte con forme se acercaba. Una enorme nube de polvo seguía con el ruido aun en aumento, y mientras la nube se acercaba, en ella se podía reconocer una figura oscura que se movía a gran velocidad, montando una motocicleta negra. Era un digimon negro, aparentemente fuerte y con una pañoleta roja atada al brazo izquierdo, solo una parte de su rostro era de piel pálida y llevaba puesta una máscara purpura que dejaba der su boca y tres ojos rojos que miraban hacia todas direcciones.

La máquina tomaba más y más velocidad a cada momento, recorriendo varios kilómetros de terreno, mientras su conductor observaba con sus tres ojos el paisaje que lo rodeaba. No había nada que pudiera ser de su interés y ponía cada vez más velocidad con un solo propósito, irse de ahí.

Mientras conducía cada vez más rápido, mantenía la vista al frente para no tener la mala suerte de golpear algo.

A unos cuantos metros de él, había salido de la arena un enorme Scorpiomon que sin previo aviso empezó a atacar con sus Rayos de Espada. Pero el motociclista no tuvo ninguna dificultad en esquivar los ataques demostrando una gran pericia para conducir. Estaba cada vez más cerca del Scorpiomon y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, dio un salto quedando cara a cara con el digimon.

-No eres para nada un desafío- dijo y saco de la funda de su cintura y su espalda dos pistolas y las apunta a su oponente- con esto terminare… ¡Cañones de doble impacto!-

Solo fueron necesarios dos disparos para hacer tambalear al Scorpiomon, pero el otro digimon aun no había terminado, guardo sus armas y se preparo para otro ataque.

-¡Garras de la oscuridad!- grito y en ese momento sus garras comenzaron a brillar.

Con dos zarpazos, el Scorpiomon quedo hecho pedazos y comenzó a desintegrarse, convirtiéndose en cientos de partículas de luz que entraban al cuerpo del digimon negro, el cual había caído, por suerte, sobre su motocicleta que no se había detenido ni un solo momento.

Su recorrido siguió por algunos minutos sin ningún contratiempo, pero no muy lejos de donde estaba pudo ver algo y casi de inmediato freno, pero igual por la velocidad que llevaba, la motocicleta siguió moviéndose hasta detenerse poco a poco.

Cuando se detuvo por completo, el misterioso ser se bajo del vehículo y camino un poco hasta llegar al lugar donde había visto lo que lo hizo detenerse. Se trataba de una pequeña flor amarilla y de un tallo corto y algo decaído.

Al verla, el digimon volvió a la motocicleta y empezó a buscar algo en la parte de atrás hasta que lo encontró, un pequeño termo lleno de agua. Bebió un trago y el resto del agua la rocía sobre la flor, parecía que la necesitaba.

Después de esto, el digimon estaba preparado para montar nuevamente su motocicleta para irse de ese lugar pero antes de hacerlo se quedo observando por un momento aquella flor con una mirada muy seria.

-Viendo esta flor… me veo a mi mismo- pensaba mientras volva a montarse en su motocicleta y emprendía la marcha una vez más –Al igual que yo, está sola, no tiene a nadie y solo depende de ella misma para sobrevivir. Solo nos diferenciamos en una sola cosa, y es que ella está condenada a vivir aquí durante toda su vida, en cambio yo… puedo viajar a donde quiera y destruir a cualquier enemigo que encuentre, y de esa manera… hacerme mucho más fuerte-

Mientras seguía metido en sus pensamientos, ponía más velocidad a su moto, dejando atrás aquella flor, avanzando por todo el desierto y muy cerca de salir de ahí. Sin embargo, lo que el digimon oscuro no había visto es que en lo más alto de una enorme roca, alguien lo había estado observando. Pero no era nadie cualquiera, era un ser oscuro que ya había aparecido antes y que al parecer lo había estado vigilando. Se trataba de Tactimon.

-Finalmente te encontré- dijo en un tono siniestro.

* * *

><p>Mientras, a varios kilómetros de ese lugar, en medio de los bosques como siempre, Tsuki y Black estaban entrenando. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tsuki y Spadamon habían tenido su encuentro con Tactimon y ahora debían hacerse más fuertes para poder vencerlo la próxima vez que lo vieran.<p>

En esa mañana estaban haciendo ejercicios de nado en un rio. La idea era que Tsuki probara su resistencia al nadar en contra de la corriente, aunque hacia ese entrenamiento sola porque Black se encontraba en la orilla a una buena distancia.

-¡oye Black ¿no deberías hacer este entrenamiento conmigo?- pregunto ella dejando de nadar y saliendo del agua –ven vamos a nadar-

-ahh no gracias Tsuki- respondió Black algo nervioso.

-pero ¿Por qué no?-

-bueno… pues yo…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-la verdad… es que no soy muy bueno nadando-

Al escuchar esto, Tsuki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una risa pero le fue difícil y Black se dio cuenta.

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-jmjmjm, no, no me rio de ti, pero enserio ¿no sabes nadar?-

-No es de sorprenderse, de todos modos soy un gato y a los gatos no nos gusta mucho el agua-

-bueno… en ese caso- Tsuki comienza a sonreír y sujeta a Black del brazo sorprendiéndolo un poco.

-¡oye ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Tú me has enseñado muchas cosas, creo que sería bueno que yo te enseñara algo, y lo primero que voy a enseñarte es a nadar-

Y antes de que Black pudiera decir algo, le dio un fuerte jalón y lo arrojo al agua. Como era de esperarse, el gato negro no podía flotar ni moverse en el agua, movía sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse a flote y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pidiendo ayuda. A Tsuki se le hacía bastante divertido ver a su amigo así de nervioso y también entro al agua.

Lo primero que hizo la Gaomon fue sujetarlo para mantenerlo a flote y hacer que se calmara un poco.

-¿ves? No debes preocuparte- decía ella sin dejar de sonreír –solo relájate-

Por alguna razón, la sonrisa de Tsuki había tranquilizado a Black y ya no estaba tan inquieto como hacia unos momentos.

Con Black ya calmado, Tsuki lo empujo un poco hacia abajo hasta tocar el fondo del rio y comprobar que no era profundo y así tuviera más confianza.

-El rio no es muy profundo, así que no debes preocuparte por ahogarte- comento Tsuki y ese comentario hizo que Black se sonrojara de vergüenza por su comportamiento anterior –ven, te voy a enseñar a nadar y para empezar te enseñare a mover los brazos en el agua-

Así, poco a poco Tsuki empezó a enseñarle a su amigo como nadar, moverse por el agua, incluso a bucear y a no tenerle miedo al agua. Black no tenía ni idea de cómo era que Tsuki había aprendido a nadar, pero lo hacía de una forma muy natural y él no tardo en aprender de ella.

Cuando Black ya se había dominado en el agua, la chica decidió que era momento de enseñarle al gato como divertirse en el agua, haciendo guerras de agua, perseguirse entre otros.

Fue una mañana de juegos en el rio y ambos digimons se habían divertido como nunca, pero ya era medio día y estaban algo cansados. El primero en salir del agua fue Black aunque de haber sido por él, se habría quedado más tiempo en el agua porque le había terminado gustando. Después de él salió Tsuki pero cuando salió llamo mucho la atención de Black por una razón.

Estaba mojada de pies a cabeza, el pelaje le caía hacia abajo y esto sumado a la luz del sol que se reflejaba en el agua que tenía en el cuerpo la hacían ver muy hermosa, verla así hiso que Black se sonrojara un poco y no pudiera moverse.

¿Te pasa algo Black?- pregunto Tsuki al ver a su amigo así de distraído.

-ahh… nada, no me hagas caso- respondió Black tratando de simular que no le había pasado nada.

Después de esto ambos digimons se secaron y se fueron de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>Lejos, en la cueva de hielo, se encontraba Tactimon sentado en el suelo como si estuviera meditando. Estaba sentado dentro de un circulo marcado en la nieve con varios kanjis también marcados a su alrededor. El samurái negro emanaba una extraña y pesada energía oscura que lo cubría completamente, y también a su espada que estaba flotando por encima de él.<p>

Matadormon había estado observando desde hacía unos minutos al ángel del pandemónium y todo lo que estaba haciendo, sin entender nada. Así que se acerco al digimon oscuro para aclarar sus dudas.

-Tactimon- dijo en un tono de voz serio.

El samurái apenas si volteo a verlo, pero sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Señor Matadormon, a que debo el honor de verlo por aquí-

-El señor Grandracmon quedo complacido con la energía que le trajiste la semana pasada, pero no es suficiente y está molesto porque no has ido a conseguir más-

-Lo sé y lo lamento, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse señor, ya eh diseñado un plan para ejecutar mi próximo ataque, y si quiero que todo salga bien debo terminar mi ritual primero-

-¿Ritual?-

-Así es, el ritual para poder eliminar el limitador que tiene mi espada, y de esa forma liberar todo su poder-

Matadormon miro con detenimiento y pudo darse cuenta de algo que no había notado antes. La cadena que mantenía sujeta la funda de la espada brillaba intensamente, y a paso lento comenzaba a deshacerse y desaparecer. El vampiro entendió entonces en qué consistía el ritual.

-Además- continúo Tactimon –esta mañana conseguí un poco de ayuda externa, así mientras yo termino con mi ritual, mi nuevo aliado se encargara de conseguir la energía que necesito-

-Eso espero- dijo Matadormon –debo recordarle que si fracasa, el castigo que recibirá no solo será terrible, sino que será el último-

-No debe preocuparse mi señor, no voy a fallar-

-Eso lo veremos- fue lo último que dijo el vampiro antes de alejarse y dejar solo a Tactimon.

Tactimon aun continuaba con su ritual, del cual solo quedaban unos minutos para que estuviera listo, y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido hacia una semana en la aldea SoulBrei. La batalla que había tenido contra Tsuki y Spadamon.

-Tal vez esos dos no eran muy poderosos- pensaba –Pero… su entusiasmo y su forma de luchar son de admirar. Nunca antes una pelea me había dejado tan buen sabor de boca y es por eso que quiero enfrentarlos una vez más, y liberare todo el poder de mi espada, y de esa manera… los derrotare-

* * *

><p>A pesar de ser ya medio día, el restaurante Espada Azul estaba a reventar. Paris y Spadamon habían intentado cerrar para poder almorzar como hacían siempre, pero justo cuando iban a hacerlo, mas y mas clientes llegaron y cuando se dieron cuenta todo el restaurante estaba lleno y todos esperaban ser atendidos.<p>

-Guau, nunca pensé que llegarían tantos digimons a esta hora- comento Paris asombrada.

-no es de extrañar- comento Spadamon sin verse para nada impresionado.

-¿y porque lo dices?-

-piénsalo, en estos últimos días ha hecho mucho calor y algunos de los que viven en esta zona se les dificulta encontrar comida, por eso es que vienen. Mejor para nosotros ¿no crees?-

-supongo- responde Paris no muy convencida –pero como sea, debemos atender a todos estos digimons-

-me parece bien, estaré en la cocina esperando las órdenes-

-de acuerdo-

Ambos digimons ya iban a volver a su trabajo, pero escucharon la puerta del restaurante abrirse y vieron a otro cliente entrar. Normalmente no le habrían dado mucha importancia porque ya estaban acostumbrados, pero el digimon que había entrado no era muy común y eso les llamo mucho la atención aunque no fue lo mismo con los demás clientes.

A pesar de la curiosidad que les daba ese digimon, era un cliente y Paris fue a la mesa donde se había sentado que era la única mesa que había quedado libre, justo al lado de una ventana.

-Buenos días señor, ¿Qué desea ordenar?- le pregunto Paris con una sonrisa.

El recién llegado al principio no le prestó atención, pero la vio y le dio una ojeada rápida a la carta que estaba en la mesa.

-por ahora solo quiero un café y una pieza de pan- dijo sin mucho interés.

-En seguida se los traigo- Paris anoto el pedido y fue a la cocina.

Cuando Paris se fue, el digimon negro mantuvo la vista en la ventana que tenía cerca, mirando el bosque que estaba allá afuera, como si esperara que algo, o alguien saliera de entre los árboles. Tampoco dejaba de pensar en la razón que lo había traído hasta ese restaurante, y lo que le había sucedido hacia algunas horas.

* * *

><p>(Comienzo del Flashback)<p>

Había estado recorriendo el desierto en su motocicleta a toda velocidad durante horas. A varios metros de distancia podía verse los límites en los que el desierto terminaba y comenzaba una zona llena de bosques cerca de las montañas.

-Pronto saldré de aquí, y ya en el bosque no tendré que correr tan rápido y tendré mas presas para absorber- pensaba, colocando una sonrisa perversa.

Pero…

Frente a él se levanto una enorme nube de arena que le dificulto un poco la visibilidad y que lo obligo a bajar la velocidad. Dentro de la nube, también se había comenzado a formar una extraña y enorme sombra.

Esto puso en alerta al conductor que se detuvo completamente. No sabía que era esa sombra pero estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo fuera lo que fuera. Bajo de su motocicleta y saco sus armas, listo para disparar a la primera señal de amenaza.

-¿Quién eres? ¡Sal de ahí para que pueda verte!- grito el digimon negro sin dejar de apuntar.

-Se ve que eres alguien bastante rudo- se escucho una voz.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?-

-No debes alterarte, no eh venido a pelear- se escucho de nuevo la voz, esta vez el digimon oscuro pudo notar que la voz venia de la nube de arena.

La nube poco a poco comenzó a disiparse y la sombra que estaba oculta en ella finalmente era visible.

-Mi nombre es Tactimon- dijo el samurái, que ya estaba a la vista del motociclista –y como ya te dije, no eh venido a luchar, solo eh venido para hablar-

El digimon negro no confiaba en Tactimon, pero igual decidió guardar sus armas.

-¿y de que quieres hablar conmigo?- pregunto, aun a la defensiva.

-Se que tu nombre es Beelzemon, y que viajas en tu maquina por distintos lugares destruyendo a cualquiera que se te ponga en frente, y luego absorbes su información-

-Solo a los que me atacan, es la única manera que tengo para hacerme fuerte-

-En ese caso, tengo una interesante oferta que hacerte-

-¿una oferta?-

-Por esa dirección- Tactimon señala hacia los bosques y Beelzemon voltea a ver hacia esa dirección –entrando en los bosques, se encuentra un pequeño restaurante llamado Espada Azul-

-¿Espada Azul?-

-En ese lugar siempre se puede encontrar una gran cantidad de digimon que van a comer-

-Ya veo, ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Simplemente quiero que captures a todos los digimon de ese restaurante y los lleves a un lugar en específico donde voy a recogerlos-

-¿para que los quieres exactamente?-

-solo nos necesito, pero en especial a dos de ellos. Esos serian las capturas más importantes-

-¿Quiénes son las presas?-

Los ojos de Tactimon comienzan a brillar y de ellos salió una luz que formo, lo que parecía ser una imagen holográfica.

-El primero de ellos es este- dijo Tactimon y la primera imagen que se formo fue la de Spadamon –Es un pequeño Spadamon, cocinero y dueño del restaurante Espada Azul-

-¿quieres a caso que atrape a un cocinero?- dijo Beelzemon en un tono sarcástico.

-Es más que eso- respondió Tactimon, ignorando el comentario del demonio –Es un digimon hábil en la espada, y capaz de transformarse en una lanza-

-eso interesante ¿y quién es el otro?-

La imagen de Spadamon desaparece, y en su lugar aparece una nueva imagen. Esta vez era la imagen de Tsuki.

-¿un Gaomon?- pregunto Beelzemon mirando la imagen con mucha curiosidad –Esta muy delgado para serlo-

-Eso es porque es una chica-

-¿una chica Gaomon? Jamás había escuchado de algo así-

-Se hace llamar Tsuki, es muy joven pero fuerte y habilidosa. Ha desarrollado algunas técnicas de lucha, así que es alguien de quien no se puede confiar-

La imagen desaparece y los ojos de Tactimon dejan de brillar. Después de ver esto, Beelzemon se veía algo aburrido, como si esos digimons no parecieran realmente importantes, y además no era para nada de su interés.

-Así que quieres que capture a dos enanos y aun grupo de digimon que comen en un restaurante ¿cierto? Eso no será ningún problema. Pero ¿Qué es lo que yo gano con esto?-

-jajaja, tu lo que buscas es poder ¿verdad? Has esto y de daré más energía de la que podrás conseguir de un digimon normalmente. Así que mi querido Beelzemon ¿es un trato?-

Tactimon le extiende la mano, esperando la respuesta del digimon oscuro. Beelzemon no parecía aun muy seguro de aceptar la propuesta del samurái oscuro, pero por otro lado la promesa de una gran cantidad de energía para hacerse aun más poderoso era demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

Después de mucho pensarlo…

-De acuerdo Tactimon, es un trato- dijo finalmente y aprieta la mano del samurái para cerrar el trato.

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

><p>-Ahora… solo debo esperar a que los hombres de Tactimon lleguen- pensaba, observando con mucha atención el bosque –hasta entonces no debo llamar la atención ni levantar sospechas-<p>

Casi al mismo tiempo, Paris llego trayendo lo que le había pedido. Volvió a mirar hacia afuera y aun no había señal de los hombres que Tactimon había dicho que vendrían, y mientras esperaba, comenzó a tomarse el café que le habían traído, debía ser paciente.

* * *

><p>En el bosque, Tsuki y Black aun seguían caminando para llegar al restaurante. El rio en el que habían estado nadando estaba muy lejos y habían estado ahí hasta el medio día. Pero la caminata también resultaba muy buena para ellos, podían relajarse y disfrutar del paisaje, y también aprovechar para hablar un poco.<p>

-oye Tsuki…-

-¿Qué sucede Black?-

-yo… bueno… solo quería agradecerte por haberme enseñado a nadar. Jamás pensé que pudiera ser tan fácil y tan divertido-

-No tienes que agradecerme, somos amigos y los amigos siempre se ayudan entre sí, y eso incluye enseñar cosas, como tú lo has hecho- dijo la Gaomon y le regala a su amigo una dulce sonrisa.

-Tienes razón- responde Black también sonriendo –y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez deberíamos dejar un día de entrenamiento para jugar en el rio-

-Eso suena muy bien, pero recuerda que aun tenemos mucho que entrenar-

-Es cierto, pero con todo lo que has avanzado no tardaras mucho en ser muy fuerte-

-Gracias-

Ambos digimons siguieron con su caminata, pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido que los hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Tsuki.

-No lo sé- respondió Black, preparado para sacar su espada.

Ambos miraban hacia todas las direcciones, pendientes de que alguien no fuera a sorprenderlos.

En ese momento, de entre los árboles, salió un pequeño grupo de Pecksmons. Tsuki y Black estaban preparados para enfrentarlos, pero los digimons ave ni siquiera les prestaron atención y solo siguieron de largo. Detrás de ellos salieron también unos Kabukimons y unos Musyamons que tampoco notaron a la Gaomon y al Blackgatomon, simplemente siguieron de largo.

Los dos digimons estaban muy confundidos y no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Esto es muy raro- comento Tsuki viendo a los digimons que acaban de pasar alejarse cada vez mas -¿adónde crees que se dirijan?-

-No lo sé- respondió Black bastante serio –pero esto me da un mal presentimiento-

-¿crees que trabajen para Matadormon?-

-creo algo traman, y que debemos seguirlos para averiguar que es-

Dicho esto, ambos salieron corriendo, siguiendo el camino que los otros digimons habían seguido, y de esa manera saber hacia dónde se dirigían.

* * *

><p>En el restaurante, las cosas habían marchaban bastante bien. Aunque la cantidad de clientes que había no había disminuido, Paris y Spadamon pudieron atenderlos a todos sin ningún problema. Todos estaban muy contentos con la comida y el servicio y no querían irse, y para no hacerlo pedían más órdenes. O al menos casi todos los clientes.<p>

Desde que había pedido el café y el pan, Beelzemon no había pedido nada mas, solo observaba por la ventana, esperando a que el momento indicado llegara, había demorado mucho y ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Le molestaba mucho estar rodeado de tantos digimons y lo único que quería era terminar rápido con el trabajo eh irse de ahí.

En ese momento, pudo observar como algo comenzaba a moverse entre los árboles y a acercarse. Sus tres ojos estaban fijos en ese punto, y pronto vieron lo que Beelzemon había estado esperando. Los hombres de Tactimon estaban a punto de llegar y él ya podía empezar con su parte. Se levanto de la mesa fue hasta el centro del restaurante. Todos los demás clientes se quedaron viéndolo y no entendían lo que iba a hacer.

Paris y Spadamon salieron de la cocina para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y fue cuando vieron a Beelzemon en medio de todos.

-¿ocurre algo señor?- pregunto Paris acercándose al digimon oscuro.

Sin previo aviso, Beelzemon saca su pistola de la funda de su espalda y da tres tiros al techo. Esto dejo más que asustados a todos los presentes eh incapaces de moverse o hacer algo, pero Spadamon parecía no haberse afectado por ello y se prepara para atacar, sacando su cuchillo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Beelzemon saco su otra pistola y le apunto.

-Escúchenme bien todos- Comenzó a hablar sin dejar de apuntar sus armas, nadie podrá salir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. Pronto vendrán por ustedes, y si alguien trata de pasarse de listo le puedo asegurar que no vivirá para contarlo- fuera del restaurante se escucho un fuerte ruido, y de entre los arboles salieron varios grupos de digimons. Peckmons, Kabukimons y Musyamons –Ya están aquí-

Cuando los digimons recién llegados se acercaban cada vez más al restaurante. Beelzemon se descuido, y fue cuando Spadamon vio su oportunidad. Saco su cuchillo y salto para atacar al demonio por la espalda.

Parecía que su plan funcionaria pero…

Beelzemon sintió algo en su espalda y volteo a ver, encontrándose con Spadamon y lanzándole un golpe, pero el digimon de armadura pudo usar su arma para retenerlo.

Mientras retenía el golpe, Spadamon vio un punto expuesto en Beelzemon, justo en su pecho y lo ataco en ese lugar con un cabezazo.

La fuerza del golpe hizo que Beelzemon soltara sus pistolas y Paris aprovecho para apoderarse de ellas y apuntarlo.

-No pareces tan rudo sin tus arma ¿cierto?- le dijo Spadamon en tono de burla apuntándole con su arma –ahora eres tu quien no debe intentar pasarse de listo, ya que no tienes con que defenderte-

Por un momento todo permaneció en silencio y Spadamon ahora parecía tener todo bajo control dentro del restaurante. Eso… hasta que Beelzemon comenzó a reír como todo un demente, confundiendo mucho a todos y molestando mucho a Spadamon.

-jejeje, estas muy equivocado si crees que ya me tienes- comento.

Justo en ese momento, le dio un golpe en el rostro a Spadamon y luego golpeo a Paris para quitarle sus pistolas. Los digimons que acababan de llegar entraron al restaurante, atrapando a todos los clientes y los mantenían inmóviles. Todo parecía estar marchando a la perfección y solo faltaba una cosa más.

Después haber recibido ese golpe, Spadamon intento ponerse de pie otra vez, y cuando lo hizo, Beelzemon empezó a patearlo salvajemente, dejándolo muy débil y lastimado.

Spadamon no podía moverse y fue cuando el demonio lo tomo con fuerza del cuello, impidiéndole respirar.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿no?- comento el demonio, apretando con más fuerza –honestamente no veo por qué a Tactimon le interesa tanto atraparte-

-Tac… Tactimon- dijo Spadamon con algo de dificultad.

-Pero como sea, ya te tengo y ahora, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que también atrape a la tal Tsuki también-

Pero en ese momento, Beelzemon sintió un terrible dolor en su espalda que hizo que soltara a Spadamon y callera al suelo. El digimon blanco entonces vio que en su espalda tenía tres profundas heridas de garra, también pudo ver quien lo había hecho.

-¿Paris?- dijo sorprendido al ver que había sido ella quien había atacado a Beelzemon por la espalda, aun mas al ver que en sus garras tenia la sangre de ese digimon -¿realmente lo hiciste?-

-Se que tal vez exagere un poco, pero era la única forma de detenerlo- se justifico ella, aun algo nerviosa por lo que había dicho-

-Aun así te agradezco amiga, porque si tú no lo detienes seguro habría acabado conmigo-

-Para eso estoy aquí-

Después de esto ambos digimons se dieron un abrazo, sintiéndose bastante aliviados. Pero… el alivio les duraría poco porque Beelzemon no tardo en volver a levantarse, como si no le hubiera pasado nada. Esta vez estaba furioso y dispuesto a matar a ambos digimons, en especial cuando vio a Paris y Spadamon abrazándose como buenos amigos.

-Así que son amigos- pensó Beelzemon bastante molesto –No creo en la amistad, y los que creen en ella son débiles y no merecen vivir-

Cuando vieron al demonio de nuevo de pie, Spadamon y Paris estaban preparados para luchar contra él, pero no estaban seguro si serian lo bastante rápidos como para esquivar los disparos.

Beelzemon estaba preparado para disparar y parecía que nada podría detenerlo. Pero entonces… algo lo derriba.

Paris y Spadamon quedaron sorprendidos al ver que quien lo había golpeado era Tsuki con un puño lleno de furia.

-¿están bien?- pregunto la Gaomon acercándose a sus amigos.

-sí, estamos bien Tsuki- Responde Spadamon todavía sorprendido por el golpe dado por la Gaomon.

-¡Guau Tsuki, la fuerza de ese golpe tuyo fue impresionante, lograste derribarlo sin gran esfuerzo!- comento Paris muy emocionada.

-Debemos salir de aquí antes de que vuelva a levantarse- comento Spadamon y los tres empezaron a correr hasta la entrada del restaurante.

Los tres ya estaban muy cerca de salir, pero entonces unos Peckmons se colocaron en la entrada bloqueándoles el paso. Las aves estaban a punto de atacar y comenzaron a mover sus alas, pero algo los golpeo por la espalda dejándolos noqueados. Se sintieron aliviados al ver que había sido Black el que había noqueado a los Peckmons y este les hizo señales para que salieran rápido del restaurante.

Dentro del restaurante, Beelzemon se levanto una vez mas y vio como los cuatro digimon habían logrado salir del lugar.

-¡Saquen a todos los digimons de aquí y esperen a que Tactimon llegue!- les dijo a todos los digimons mientras salía del restaurante.

Una vez fuera, vio que los cuatro digimons se alejaban cada vez más de ahí y sabía que debía detenerlos, y para hacerlo, se monto en su motocicleta y empezó a perseguirlos.

Tsuki, Black, Paris y Spadamon ya se habían alejado suficientes del restaurante, pero si querían estar a salvo y pensar en alguna forma de rescatar a todos los clientes, no podían detenerse.

-Si queremos salvar a esos digimons, necesitamos un plan- comento Black sin dejar de correr, siendo seguido por sus amigos-

-vamos a mi casa, haya podremos estar a salvo y pensar en un buen plan- comento Paris.

-en ese caso debemos apurarnos antes de que nos atrapen- dijo Spadamon.

Pero…

Antes de que pudieran alejarse más del lugar, Beelzemon los había interceptado y bloqueado el paso.

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo permitir que se vayan- dijo, mirando fijamente a los cuatro digimons –en especial ustedes dos… Tsuki y Spadamon-

-¿nosotros?- pregunto Tsuki sorprendida -¿y por qué nosotros?-

-Este tipo trabaja para Tactimon, así que debemos cuidarnos de él- dice Spadamon poniéndose frente a Tsuki para protegerla.

-¿Trabaja con Tactimon?-

-Como sea, no voy a dejar que escapen de aquí- comenta Beelzemon mientras ponía su motocicleta en marcha.

Beelzemon comienza a correr en círculos alrededor de los digimons para mantenerlos acorralados. El demonio se movía a gran velocidad en su máquina y para todos era casi imposible verlo y atacarlo. Viendo que no lo pueden ver bien, Beelzemon saca sus pistolas y comienza a dispararle a los digimons pero ellos logran esquivar algunos de los disparos, mientras que otros alcanzan a darles, pero sin lastimarlos gravemente.

Los cuatro digimons empezaban a sentirse muy desesperados por no saber cómo atacar a Beelzemon y solo tener que esquivar los disparos por qué no resistirían más tiempo y alguno de esos disparos iba a terminar matándolos.

De todos, Black parecía más desesperado, sobre todo cuando ve que Beelzemon aumenta sus disparos contra Tsuki pero ella logra esquivarlos.

-Tengo que hacer algo- pensó algo desesperado –Si no hago algo… Spadamon, Paris, y… Tsuki- mientras pensaba, cerró los ojos desesperado y tratando de encontrar una solución. En ese momento, con los ojos cerrados puede escuchar el motor de la motocicleta –eso es, ya sé lo que debo hacer-

Mientras que Tsuki, Paris y Spadamon seguían esquivando los disparos, Black también los esquivaba, pero teniendo los ojos cerrados y prestándole atención al sonido del motor. Cuando escucha el motor pasar frente a él, comienza a concentrar energía oscura en su garra derecha y se prepara.

-ahora puedo hacerlo ¡Garra de las Tinieblas!- liberando su garra de energía oscura, logrando golpear la moto de Beelzemon en cuanto la escucha pasar.

El golpe a la moto ocasiona que Beelzemon comience a perder el control de su vehículo. Viendo esto, Paris y Spadamon aprovechan la oportunidad y dan un salto para quedar cara a cara con Beelzemon y golpearlo para hacerlo caer.

Beelzemon cae de pie y guarda sus pistolas.

-Tal vez me derribaron, pero no les será tan fácil vencerme- dice bastante molesto, al mismo tiempo que sus garras comenzaban a brillar -¡Garras de la Oscuridad!-

Beelzemon corre a toda velocidad hacia los digimons, y mientras más se acerca, Spadamon y Black sacan sus espadas para bloquear los ataques de sus garras. Ambos digimons hacían lo posible para contenerlo, pero Beelzemon aprovecho para darles una patada a ambos en el estomago, dejándolos sin aire.

Tsuki y Paris trataron de atacarlo, pero el demonio también les da una patada a ambas dejándolas en el suelo.

Beelzemon se acerco a Paris y la tomo del cuello, apretando con mucha mas fuerza de lo que había hecho con Spadamon. Ella se movía y se revolcaba tratando de liberarse, pero era inútil.

-De manera que tú fuiste quien me ataco por la espalda. Eres muy atrevida para hacer algo asi- saca una de sus pistolas y le apunta en la cabeza –Es por eso… que voy a eliminarte-

Paris estaba muy asustada y parecía que Beelzemon o iba a dudar en dispararle. Parecía que todo estaba perdido, solo se podía esperar a que el demonio apretara el gatillo…

¡Detente!- grito alguien.

El grito detuvo a Beelzemon de disparar y lo hizo voltear para ver quién era.

Detrás de él estaba Tsuki, pero ahora estaba sostenido a Spadamon convertido en una lanza. Al verla, Beelzemon empezó a sonreír y comenzó a acercarse a ella, soltando a Paris que ya estaba inconsciente.

-Ahora veo a que se refería Tactimon con eso de que podía convertirse en una lanza. Y ¿vas a pelear contra mí?-

-Solo quiero que te alejes de ella-

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-

Al principio Tsuki no le responde, solo va hacia Paris para ver si estaba bien.

-Por favor Paris, tienes que despertar- le decía algo preocupada.

Poco a poco Paris se despierta, tosiendo un poco, pero al menos estaba bien.

-Hola Tsuki- dijo ella, algo cansada.

-Qué bueno que ya despertaste. Tu tranquila Paris, yo me encargare de el-

-no Tsuki, el es fuerte, y aunque ya lo hemos derribado varias veces es como si no le hiciéramos nada, y si seguimos asi nos cansaremos y el terminara matándonos-

-Descuida, si veo que no puedo ganarle dejare de pelear-

-Además… no puedo dejar que te haga daño-

-Gracias Tsuki-

-para eso somos amigas-

Tsuki alejo un poco a Paris del lugar y volvió para comenzar su pelea con Beelzemon. El demonio por otro lado, había escuchado hablar a ambas chicas sobre que eran amigas y eso, por alguna razón lo había alterado mucho y lo había hecho enojar.

-Usted dos son amigas- decía mientras se acercaba a Tsuki –que patético-

-¿patético? ¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Tsuki sin comprender.

-No existen los amigos, todos los que dicen serlos son hipócritas y cuando menos lo esperes terminaran traicionándote- mientras hablaba, los ojos de Beelzemon parecían reflejar enojo, mezclado con tristeza –Solo podemos contar con nosotros mismos, y los que creen en la amistad son débiles-

-No sé por qué dices esas cosas, pero sé que te equivocas, y te lo voy a demostrar-

-inténtalo si es que puedes-

Tsuki prepara su lanza, mirando fijamente a Beelzemon. Estaba segura que sacara sus pistolas, pero en vez de eso solo preparo sus garras las cuales empezaron a brillar.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de ambos digimons empezaran a luchar.

Beelzemon atacaba con sus garras y patadas, pero Tsuki logra bloquear cada ataque con su lanza eh intenta devolver los golpes, pero el demonio era demasiado rápido y no podía ser tocado.

Tsuki lanzo una estocada, pero Beelzemon logro esquivar el golpe por lo que queda indefensa, el demonio aprovecha para sujetarle la cara y golpearla contra el suelo.

-¡Ahora dime ¿Dónde están tus amigos?- decía burlándose y sin dejar de golpearla contra el suelo.

Spadamon, aun en su forma de lanza mueve el brazo de Tsuki para intentar golpear a Beelzemon, pero el demonio se dio cuenta de esto y lo golpeo, haciéndolo separarse del brazo de Tsuki y volver a su forma de digimon, quedando bastante débil.

-Ahora- continúo Beelzemon- ya no hay nadie que pueda ayudarte.

-¡¿quieres apostar?- grito alguien.

Beelzemon volteo a ver quién era y antes que pudiera hacer algo, Black estaba a su lado y le dio un golpe en el estomago, seguido de otro en la barbilla logrando derribarlo.

-¿Estás bien Tsuki?- ayudando a su amiga.

-Sí, gracias Black-Respondió ella con algo de dificultad

Beelzemon volvió a ponerse de pie y Black parecía listo para enfrentarlo, igual que Tsuki a pesar de seguir algo débil, también Paris y Spadamon que estaban igual que la Gaomon, pero listos para pelear.

Pero entonces, se dieron cuenta que estaban rodeados por los digimons enviados por Tactimon y los digimons capturados. Estaban tan centrados en su pelea que se no se dieron cuenta en qué momento terminaron rodeados.

Pero eso no era todo…

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento apareció en medio de todos, sorprendiéndolos a todos. El viento se hizo poco a poco menos fuerte y cuando cesó completamente, todos quedaron más que sorprendidos al ver quien había llegado junto al viento.

-No… es… Tactimon- dijo Spadamon con algo de dificultad.

-Así que ese es Tactimon, es más grande de lo que pensé- comento Paris.

-¿y qué es lo que quiere aquí?- dijo Black tomando su espada.

Tactimon miro a su alrededor, viendo a los digimons que él había enviado y a los digimons que habían capturado, a los cuatro débiles digimons y a Beelzemon.

-Tengo que agradecerte Beelzemon- dice el samurái en un tono de burla –de no ser por tu pequeña ayuda jamás habría podido capturar a tantos digimons y debilitar a mis dos oponentes- y ahora… ya no te necesito-

-¿a caso solo me utilizaste?- pregunto Beelzemon furioso y ye recuperado.

-jajaja ¿y tú que creíste? Si confiaste en todo lo que te dije antes realmente eres un tonto-

-jajaja, y tú fuiste un idiota por pedirme ayuda- respondió Beelzemon de forma perversa –desde que te vi tenía pensado asesinarte y quedarme con tu energía, pero parece que hay un cambio de planes y tendré que hacerlo antes de lo esperado- Beelzemon junta sus manos y comienza a concentrar una enorme cantidad de energía oscura -¡Esfera del Caos!-

Beelzemon dispara la esfera y esta impacta contra Tactimon, levantando una gran nube de humo.

Todos estaban impresionados con la potencia de ese ataque y parecía que había funcionado.

-Yo no confió en los amigos ni en los aliados. A mi… solo me interesa el poder- comento Beelzemon bastante orgulloso.

Pero…

De entre el humo sale Tactimon completamente ileso, no tenía ni un solo rasguño y ni un signo de haberse debilitado. Beelzemon saco sus armas pero no tuvo tiempo de usarlas, Tactimon paso su caños hacia el frente y le disparo, dejándolo muy débil.

Viendo al digimon demonio tan débil, Tactimon usa el mango de su espada para golpearlo y dejarlo en el suelo antes de que pudiera levantarse, y le coloca el pie encima.

-Ya me suponía que intentarías algo así- dijo el samurái poniendo más fuerza en su pie –Sin embargo te equivocaste de objetivo, porque yo no soy un digimon cualquiera, soy un Ángel del Pandemónium, y este… es tu fin-

Beelzemon ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse y Tactimon estaba a punto de darle el golpe final al demonio usando su espada, pero antes de haberle hecho algún daño, Tsuki intenta detener la espada de Tactimon, para la sorpresa del samurái y de Beelzemon.

-De manera que solo lo estabas usando ¿verdad?- dijo Tsuki bastante molesta, aun sosteniendo la espada –Lo sabía, Beelzemon realmente no es malo, y por eso no debo permitir que lo mates-

Las palabras de Tsuki sorprendieron mucho a todos, en especial a Black y Beelzemon por que no entendían la razón por la cual lo defendían. Pero a Tactimon lo único que le provoco fue un gran enojo, haciendo que le diera un golpe, dejándola sin aliento.

-¡ya estoy harto de escucharte, ahora me desharé de ti para siempre!- Dijo Tactimon acercándose a Tsuki y preparado para darle otro golpe.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Paris la hizo a un lado para mantenerla a salvo, pero a cambio fue la Prairiemon quien recibió el golpe y quedo inconsciente. En ese mismo momento unos Musyamons habían aprovechado para atacar a Spadamon y dejarlo inconsciente.

-Muy bien- Dijo Tactimon viendo a todos sus hombres– veo que esta Gaomon no vale la pena, así que me llevare solo a Spadamon y a todos mis prisioneros- camina hacia Beelzemon y luego hacia la motocicleta que estaba en el suelo –y en cuanto a ti, hubiera esperado un mejor resultado pero no me has dado nada, y por eso me llevare tu moto porque ya no creo que la necesites. Ahora, debo irme para conseguir las esferas de cristal, mientras- dirigiéndose a sus hombres –lleven a los prisioneros al lugar acordado y espérenme ahí, porque esta noche nos encargaremos de obtener energía-

Dicho esto, Tactimon desapareció en una ráfaga de viento, mientras que sus soldados se llevaron a todos los digimons incluyendo a Paris y Spadamon, ignorando a Black, Tsuki y Beelzemon por estar muy débiles.

Mientras todos los digimons se iban, los tres digimons no podían hacer nada. Estaban demasiado débiles como para seguirlos, menos para sostener una batalla contra ellos, solo podían observar impotentes.

Beelzemon se sentía frustrado y humillado y golpeaba el suelo con toda su fuerza. Por otro lado Tsuki estaba muy triste de ver como se llevaban a sus amigos y no pudo contener sus ganas de llorar. Black se acerca a su amiga y le da un abrazo para tratar de calmarla, aunque el también lloraba por no haber impedido que Tactimon se los llevara a todos.

-no pudimos detenerlo Black, y ahora… Tactimon los tiene en sus manos y seguro los matara- decía Tsuki sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila Tsuki, tranquila- le decía el gato negro intentando tranquilizarla –Vamos a descansar un poco, y cuando estemos recuperados… iremos a buscar a Tactimon y salvaremos a nuestros amigos-

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Tsuki:"Si escogimos un mal camino debemos seguirlo y sufrir en el, solo así podemos darnos cuenta de nuestros errores y empezar de nuevo. En el próximo capítulo, Demonio justiciero. Abre tus alas y vuela hacia el cielo."<p> 


	11. Cap 10, Demonio justiciero

**Capitulo 10**

**demonio justiciero**

Tsuki y Black no había podido hacer nada, solo ver como Tactimon y sus hombres se llevaban a todos los digimons que habían ido al restaurante, también a Paris y a Spadamon. Ambos digimons estaban demasiado débiles como para seguirlos o pelear.

Después de un par de segundos, Tactimon y sus tropas habían desaparecido, ya solo quedaban ellos dos en ese lugar.

-Debemos intentar rescatar a los otros- decía Tsuki secándose las lagrimas.

-lo sé, pero en la condición en la que estamos no podemos hacer mucho- dice Black, algo molesto y frustrado –aun asi, me pregunto ¿Por qué no nos llevaron a nosotros también?-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo-

-Estamos demasiado débiles como para oponer alguna resistencia, no entiendo porque nos dejaron aquí-

Ambos digimons estuvieron pensando un buen rato en eso…

-No lo están viendo ¿o sí?- dijo Beelzemon que estaba mas alejado de los digimons –si nos dejaron aquí fue porque a Tactimon no le sirven los digimons inútiles como nosotros– saca una de sus pistolas y la apunta hacia la nada –Pero pronto le demostrara lo fuerte y peligroso que puedo ser-

Entonces, Beelzemon sintió un terrible dolor en su brazo que lo hizo soltar su pistola.

Después de esto, Tsuki entro al restaurante. Todavía estaba débil pero al menos tenia la fuerza suficiente como para caminar. Una vez dentro, fue hasta la cocina eh intento preparar algo sencillo, un poco de arroz y de curry y un jugo de frutas para ella y para Black y de esa forma pudieran recuperar un poco sus fuerzas.

Ambos digimons no tardaron ni diez minutos en acabarse toda la comida y quedar más que satisfechos con ella.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor- dijo el gato bastante contento y lleno –Con Spadamon ya has aprendido a cocinar muy bien, porque esto te quedo delicioso-

-muchas gracias Black, me esforcé-

-ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer reposar un poco y ya estaremos listos para buscar a Tactimon-

-tienes razón-

Tsuki miro a su alrededor y vio que Beelzemon estaba algo alejado de ellos, sentado contra un árbol.

-Mira Black, Beelzemon aun esta aquí- dice la chica y Black voltea a ver al digimon oscuro -¿Por qué no se habrá ido?-

-Seguro espera a que bajemos la guardia y así acabar con nosotros- dijo Black, mirando fijamente a Beelzemon con mucha desconfianza.

-No creo que vaya a hacer eso, digo, hace un rato trato de tomar su pistola y no pudo, seguramente el también está cansado y herido al igual que nosotros-

-Creo que tienes razón-

-debería llevarle un poco de comida-

-¿estás segura? No sabes cómo puede reaccionar ese tipo-

-Tienes razón, pero igual creo que debo hacerlo-

Black no fue capaz para persuadir a su amiga, solo se quedo en el suelo, reposando un poco la comida. Tsuki por otro lado, fue a la cocina llevando los platos en los que ella y Black habían comido, salió cargando otro plato lleno y fue hasta donde estaba Beelzemon aun sentado.

El demonio no se había percatado de que la Gaomon había llegado y parecía no importarle tampoco. Tsuki trato de mantener su distancia, pero como Beelzemon aun no la había notado, tenía la necesidad de acercarse más a él.

-Oye Beelzemon- dijo ella algo nerviosa.

El demonio volteo a verla, mostrandose muy serio.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto en un tono muy severo.

-Bueno… pues… pensé que tu, igual que nosotros debías estar muy débil por la pelea con Tactimon así que pensé que podrías tener hambre. Te traje esto, lo hice yo misma- respondió ella, mostrándole el plato.

Beelzemon no mostraba el menor interés por la comida y Tsuki aun estaba demasiado nerviosa para acercarse más, así que dejo el plato en el suelo y se lo acerco un poco.

-Espero que la disfrutes- dijo ella con un sonrisa.

-Solo porque me des comida no significa que quiera ser tu amigo. Yo no creo en los amigos. Mejor vete- dijo Beelzemon en una forma bastante fría.

Esas palabras borraron la sonrisa de Tsuki y la dejaron algo sorprendida. Quería decir algo pero no fie capaz de hacerlo, solo se alejo de ahí y fue con Black.

Su amigo había visto todo lo que había sucedido y cuando Tsuki llego, pudo ver que estaba aun asombrada por la forma en la que Beelzemon le hablo.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunto.

-Sí, es solo… que no me espere que me hablara de esa manera-

-Al menos no reacciono de un modo violento. Intentaste ser amable, no debes sentirte mal solo por que el no quiera tu amabilidad-

-Se que tienes razón-

-de todos modos, hay algo que no entiendo-

-¿y qué es?-

-Cuando lo defendiste del ataque de Tactimon, dijiste que él no era malo- Black mira fijamente y con enojo hacia donde estaba Beelzemon –realmente dudo que no sea malo- Black volteo a ver a su amiga, se veía muy pensativa y con la vista en el suelo, el pensó que lo que había dicho la había molestado –Tsuki ¿dije algo malo?-

-No Black- mirando a su amigo –Yo sé muy bien que tuvimos problemas con Beelzemon y eso pero…-

-pero…-

-Recuerdo que cuando ataco a Paris y yo la ayude, él nos estaba mirando y sus ojos reflejaban algo de enojo, pero más que todo pude ver algo de tristeza y soledad, me recordaban… me recordaban un poco a los míos. Yo también estuve sola y triste, pero tenía a mi padre, al señor Gaogamon y a la maestra Garudamon, aunque los perdí- mirando a Black con una dulce sonrisa –te conocí a ti, a Paris y a Spadamon, se convirtieron en mi apoyo y en mi fuerza-

-Ahh bueno… gracias- Respondió Black algo avergonzado.

-En cambio- Tsuki vuelve y mira a Beelzemon –él seguramente nunca tuvo a nadie y es por eso que actúa como alguien malvado, pero solo lo hace porque esta triste y solo. Es por eso que lo entiendo y pues… creí que podría ganarme la amistad de Beelzemon pero… supongo que no se puede-

Tsuki se veía algo triste, y en ese momento Black le puso sus manos en los hombros haciéndola sentir mejor.

-¿Te digo algo? Eres alguien maravillosa y tienes un buen corazón, se que lograras ganarte la amistad Beelzemon y mostrarle que si existen los amigos. Te ayudare si es necesario-

-Gracias Black- le respondió ella con una sonrisa y algo roja.

* * *

><p>Lejos, en la cueva de hielo, se encontraba Tactimon junto a sus amos Matadormon y el vitral prisión de Grandracmon.<p>

-Mis señores- empezó a hablar el samurái, haciendo una reverencia –hace un momento mis hombres capturaron a una gran cantidad de digimons que pueden servir como fuente de energía-

-Ya era hora Tactimon, llevabas mucho sin traerme energía para salir de esta cárcel- dijo Grandracmon en un tono aterrador.

-así es señor, pero el problema… es que las esferas de cristal que tenía se me agotaron y por eso que estoy aquí, necesito más-

-entiendo, Matadormon- mirándolo con sus ojos rojos –trae más esferas de cristal para Tactimon. Si lo que dice es cierto, no debo perder la oportunidad de obtener más energía-

-Si señor- dijo el vampiro y saca de sus ropas varias esferas de cristal y se las entrega al samurái –son veinte en total, espero que sean suficientes-

-Lo son- responde Tactimon –pronto traeré una gran cantidad de energía-

Tactimon ya estaba listo para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo…

-Espera un momento Tactimon- dijo Matadormon y el samurái se detuvo en seco y volteo a verlo –te estuve observando y de los digimons que capturaste dejaste a tres libres, y uno de ellos es de nivel mega, ¿no es cierto?-

-en efecto-

-¿Qué explicación tienes para eso?-

-Simplemente no los atrape porque eran demasiado débiles como para que me sirvieran de algo, de todos modos los deje algo golpeados-

-Creo que los digimons que tienes atrapados algunos son amigos de esos tres, es posible que cuando estén recuperados vayan a rescatarlos-

-jajaja, yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, ellos son muy débiles para pelear contra mí. De todos modos, los tengo bien vigilados, y si es que llegan a ir detrás de mi- Tactimon extiende su mano hacia arriba para hacer aparecer su espada. Ahora la cadena que sujetaba la funda de la espada había desaparecido –hace poco termine mi ritual y eh eliminado el limitante de mi espada. Si esos digimons se atreven a venir por mí, me asegurare de eliminarlos-

Después de decir esto, Tactimon desapareció.

Una vez el samurái se fue, Matadormon y Grandracmon se quedaron pensando muy seriamente.

-Se ve demasiado confiado, eso no puede ser bueno- comento Matadormon.

-Aun así, estoy completamente seguro de que hará un excelente trabajo- Dijo Grandracmon desde el interior- y solo si llegara a ser derrotado, al menos no nos iremos con las manos vacías ¿queda claro?-

-si amo-

El vampiro hizo también una reverencia y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que los dos digimons comieron y comenzaba a atardecer.<p>

Tsuki y Black ya habían reposado un poco la comida preparada por la Gaomon y ya estaban listos para buscar a Tactimon. Sin embargo, después de haber reposado la comida Tsuki se quedo dormida y Black pensó que sería bueno dejarla descansar un poco.

Mientras Tsuki dormía, Black estaba a su lado mirándola con una sonrisa, y no pudo evitar pasar sus garras por el pelaje de la Gaomon con cuidado de no despertarla.

-vaya, se ve linda incluso durmiendo- pensaba sin dejar de ver a su amiga.

En ese momento parecía que Black estaba desconectado de todo a su alrededor, solo estaba concentrado en ver a Tsuki pero algo se encargo cortar su concentración.

-pareces muy interesado en ella- dijo alguien.

Esto asusto un poco a Black y miro hacia todos lados para ver quien le estaba hablando, finalmente vio que detrás de él estaba quien había hablado.

-¿Beelzemon? ¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Black fingiendo que no entendía nada.

-Mejor olvídalo, por cierto- Beelzemon le entrega a Black un plato vacio.

El gato no tardo en entender que era ese plato y lo recibió.

-Te comiste todo ¿no es cierto?-

-Solo tenía un poco de hambre, fue por eso que lo hice-

-aun así deberías agradecerle a Tsuki-

-le agradeceré, pero eso no significa que sea mi amiga-

-¿sigues con eso de que no crees en la amistad?-

Esa pregunta molesto un poco al demonio, pero trato de no darle ninguna importancia, solo se alejo un poco para ir al árbol donde estaba sentado antes.

-No puedes culpar a Tsuki por querer ser tu amiga- dijo Black y Beelzemon se detuvo.

Por un momento ambos digimons permanecieron en un incomodo silencio y parecía que ninguno de los dos quería hablar con el otro.

Finalmente…

-Tú eres su novio, así que dime ¿Por qué ella me defendió de Tactimon? Después de la pelea que tuvimos antes hubiera podido dejar que me matara-

-en realidad solo somos amigos, y si, si se porque te defendió-

-entonces dímelo- y Beelzemon volteo a ver a Black con una mirada penetrante.

-Creo que es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella-

Beelzemon se veía muy molesto con esa respuesta, pero también sabía que no conseguiría nada poniéndose a discutir con Black.

-Escúchame bien, se adonde fue que llevaron a sus amigos y a los clientes del restaurante. Tactimon me lo dijo cuando me pidió que hiciera todo esto ya que la idea era que yo los llevara hasta él, pero el mismo vino a recogerlos y ya sabes el resto-

-¿así que nos llevaras hasta ese lugar? Vaya, que amable de tu parte- dijo Black con una sonrisa pero Beelzemon pareció no darle importancia.

-ja, no malinterpretes las cosas, yo solo voy a recuperar mi motocicleta y a saldar cuentas con Tactimon. Si ustedes vienen conmigo para salvar a sus amigos es problema suyo- Beelzemon comienza a alejarse de Black a paso muy lento -¡Despierta a esa niña dentro de unos cinco o diez minutos! Ya es tarde no me gustaría que lleguemos allá cuando sea de noche-

Mientras Beelzemon se aleja, Black solo se le queda mirando con una expresión llena de enejo.

-que tipo tan amargado- pensaba.

Sin embargo, lo que Black y Beelzemon no habían notado es que entre los arboles había algo que los estaba observando.

Eran dos Peckmons que desde hacia varios minutos los habían estado observando, y habían estado pendientes de todo lo que hacían.

-no parecen una gran amenaza- dijo una de las aves –tal vez debiéramos aprovechar y eliminarlos de una vez-

-Espera un momento, debemos seguir las ordenes de Tactimon –repuso el otro –solo tenemos que seguirlos y vigilarlos hasta que lleguen al lugar donde están los prisioneros y luego avisarle-

-Tienes razón, entonces será mejor que sigamos nuestra vigilancia-

Los pájaros siguieron con su vigilancia, siempre tratando de no ser notados por Black o por Beelzemon.

* * *

><p>Después de unos diez minutos, Tsuki se despertó y los tres digimons empezaron su recorrido. Pasaron por entre el bosque hasta llegar a una pradera de pastos muy altos. Tsuki y Black se quedaron métidos entre el pasto y no podían ver nada, así que se mantuvieron junto a Beelzemon todo el tiempo ya que él era alto. Una vez pasaron por esa parte, entraron a otra sección del bosque no muy grande, y una vez la cruzaron llegaron a su objetivo.<p>

-Este es el lugar- dijo Beelzemon deteniéndose.

Los dos digimons se pusieron frente a él para poder ver mejor el lugar. Una pequeña zona de pradera seguida de una colina, y en la cima se encontraba una fortaleza de piedra. Fuera de ella había varios Musyamon rodeándola, y sobre los muros había varios Peckmons. Los tres digimons miraban mucha atención y seriedad cada rincón de esa fortaleza, sin perder ningún detalle.

-Así que este es el lugar a donde los trajeron- comento Black.

-¿Qué hace una construcción así en este lugar?- pregunto Tsuki con mucha curiosidad.

-Es una fortaleza abandonada- dijo Beelzemon –seguramente se uso para resguardar soldados y prisioneros en alguna guerra, pero por su estado diría que data de hace cientos de años-

-y ahora ellos la utilizan como prisión para nuestros amigos- comenta Tsuki.

-Debemos ir haya enseguida- dijo Black y se preparo para correr hacia ese lugar, pero antes de que diera un solo paso Beelzemon lo detuvo tomándolo de la cola.

-Si no eres idiota de quedaras aquí- dijo Beelzemon –esa fortaleza está vigilado de pies a cabeza, no podemos entrar así como así-

-¡¿y qué demonios pretendes que hagamos entonces?- pregunto Black bastante molesto.

Antes de contestar, Beelzemon se quedo observando el cielo por unos momentos, luego volvió a ver a Black y a Tsuki.

-En hora u hora y media oscurecerá. Para nosotros será mucho más fácil pasar desapercibidos si vamos de noche, así que tendremos que esperar-

Ni Black ni Tsuki tenían algo en contra de la decisión de Beelzemon. Era un buen plan y además, si iban cuando un había sol no ganarían nada salvo una muerte segura.

Con un plan ya diseñado, los tres regresaron al bosque y se quedaron ahí hasta que fuera la hora de atacar.

Tsuki estaba recostada sobre un árbol, mirando al cielo que tenía muchas tonalidades de naranja y grises, que poco a poco serian remplazados por un color negro. Estaba bastante aburrida y en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida, eso hasta que alguien le toco el hombro.

-Black… ¿eres tú?- dijo Tsuki algo adormilada, pero se termino de despertar cuando vio quien era -¿Beelzemon?-

-Tsuki, pronto será hora de entrar a la fortaleza, así que mejor no te duermas- dijo el demonio –además… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-

Tsuki se termino de despertar y se levanto para ir con Beelzemon y saber que le quería preguntar.

-y bien… ¿Qué necesitas preguntarme?- Tsuki fue la primera en hablar.

-Solo quiero saber una cosa ¿Por qué eres tan amable desde que tuvimos nuestra batalla?- pregunto Beelzemon en un tono de voz muy severo –No tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo-

-De hecho si la tengo-

-¿Cuál es esa razón?-

-Creo entender porque eres así, y por eso que quiero ayudarte, quiero ser tú amiga- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Con esa respuesta, esperaba que Beelzemon dejara de mostrarse tan molesto e incluso sonriera. Pero en vez de eso, el demonio se mostro más molesto que antes, se alejo unos cuantos pasos del árbol y también de Tsuki. Todo permaneció en un incomodo silencio durante algunos segundos.

-No sé qué tratas de decir con eso de que me entiendes- comento el demonio sin cambiar de expresión –Ahora, respóndeme una cosa más Tsuki-

-¿ahh? ¿Qué necesitas?-

-¿Por qué me defendiste cuando Tactimon iba a matarme? Y más aun ¿Por qué dijiste que yo no era malo después de todo lo que les hice?-

Tsuki pensó por un momento en las preguntas de Beelzemon y recordó el momento en el que lo había defendido. Entonces, la Gaomon se puso bastante seria.

-es cierto que nos hiciste pasar un mal momento- comenzó a hablar ella –Pero cuando vi tus ojos… vi que no estaban llenos de malicia o carecían de alma, en vez de eso parecía más como si estuvieras molesto o triste por algo que te sucedido hace tiempo. Eso que te paso has intentado reprimirlo con maldad, pero no significa que seas malvado-

Al oír esto, Beelzemon sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones, entre enojo y también algo de tristeza pero trato de no mostrar la segunda emoción.

-Para ser joven, dices cosas con mucho sentido y emoción. Me recuerdas mucho a Coronamon- dijo el demonio.

-¿Coronamon?-

-Así es-

-y… ¿Quién es?-

-El fue… mi primer amigo-

-¿amigo?-

Beelzemon tomo un poco de aire y se relajo antes de empezar a hablar. Parecía dispuesto a contarle a Tsuki su historia.

-Hace caso tres años, vivía en una zona muy alejada de aquí. Era una zona de desechos, en donde la basura y los desechos de otros lugares era llevada. Un gran basurero por decirlo de alguna manera. Casi no había plantas y la mayoría de fuentes de agua en ese lugar estaban contaminadas, así que conseguir comida era muy difícil-

-¿y como hacían los digimons para vivir ahí?-

-en zonas apartadas de ese lugar, había digimons que intercambiaban alimentos por basura valiosa-

-¿basura valiosa?-

-joyas, dinero o cosas de valor que terminaran ahí por accidente, también piezas de armadura, de armas, aparatos eléctricos o tecnológicos que estuvieran dañados. Cualquier cosa que pudiera reusarse podía ser cambiada a esos digimons por comida y agua y de esa manera se podía sobrevivir. Sin embargo, en ese lugar debías estar siempre atento, siempre cuidándote por que si conseguías algo alguien vendría para intentar quitártelo. Se trataba de sobrevivir-

-ahora entiendo-

-En ese entonces, era del mismo nivel que tu, era un Impmon joven que siempre buscaba entre los desechos cualquier cosa que me sirviera para conseguir mi comida diaria. Puedo decir que no era para nada fácil porque siempre había alguien que me quitaba lo que conseguía, a veces podía escapar con mis cosas, pero casi siempre los digimons mas grandes me quitaban todo y me golpeaban si me resistía. A veces pasaba días enteros sin comer nada, estaba solo-

-lo siento mucho-

-Un día en especial, parecía que las cosas iban a ser igual que siempre. Había conseguido material electrónico dañado que tenía pensado cambiar por comida, pero antes de ir a cambiarlo fui rodeado por unos Garbagemons que querían quitarme todo, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer hasta que…-

-hasta que…-

-Una enorme bola de fuego salió de algún lado y cayó en medio de los Garbagemons y yo, creando un muro de fuego que les bloqueo el paso y me permitió escapar de ahí. Pero el fuego no tardo mucho en extinguirse y los digimons me siguieron, creí que ya no tendría escapatoria pero… entonces una voz me llamo. No sabía si seguirlo o no pero tampoco tenía demasiadas opciones, así que la seguí por algunos cuantos montones de basura hasta que llegue lo que parecía ser una casa pequeña y hecha de laminas de metal. No entendía nada de lo que estaba y fue cuando lo vi a él, un digimon de apariencia de un león pequeño, de color naranja y una llama en la cola. Me dijo que se llamaba Coronamon y me invito a pasar a su casa. Dentro había una fogata y cuatro digimons más, una Lunamon, una Floramon y un Hagurumon. No entendía lo que sucedía ahí, pero Coranomon se encargo de explicármelo-

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

-me dijo que ellos cuatro, al igual que yo también intentaban sobrevivir en ese lugar y fue por eso que decidieron juntarse como un equipo para sobrevivir juntos, todo conseguían lo compartían entre ellos, nadie se quedaba con nada para sí mismo, y también tenían cierto gusto por hacer inventos con la chatarra electrónica, los cuales podían cambiar por mas cosas-

-Realmente eran interesantes ¿no?-

-así es, y cuando Coronamon me vio en problemas decidió ayudarme y me invito a unirme a su grupo. A partir de ese día, aunque me quitaran lo que consiguiera, ellos conseguían basura y la cambiaban por comida la cual repartían para todos, incluyéndome. Ellos me dieron un lugar para dormir, me dieron su ayuda y su apoyo. Aunque era difícil los cinco logramos salir adelante, y también pude conocerlos mejor a cada uno de ellos. Floramon era dedicada a cuidar de todos nosotros como si fuera una madre, también cuidaba la comida que conseguíamos y siempre se esforzaba para que nos faltara nada, era digna de admirar. Hagurumon era inteligente y calculador, siempre protegiéndonos del peligro, él era quien nos ayudaba a hacer nuestros inventos. Lunamon era algo así como la niña del grupo, inocente y tierna, pero también decidida y responsable, siempre lista para ayudar-

-¿y Coronamon?-

-él era como el líder del grupo, algo impulsivo, pero siempre se aseguraba de protegernos y de tomar buenas decisiones- A Beelzemon se le formo una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablaba -Ellos fueron mis amigos, vivimos juntos muchas cosas, jugábamos, reíamos, disfrutábamos de la vida, éramos inseparables… hasta ese día- en ese momento, Beelzemon se veía algo triste-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Uno de esos días, como siempre nos dividimos para buscar chatarra que pudiéramos cambiar por comida. Entonces… encontré algo que nunca hubiera esperado encontrar-

-¿que fue eso?-

-Partes y refacciones de digimons tipo maquina muertos y vehículos de batalla de antiguas guerras en otras zonas del digimundo-

-¿y eso era bueno?-

-jejeje ¿bueno? Era perfecto, no era muy común encontrar ese tipo de piezas y además se podrían cambiar por muchas cosas. Sin embargo, cuando vi todas esas piezas una idea se me vino a la mente, así que hable con mis amigos y les mostré lo que había encontrado y les propuse mi idea-

-¿y qué idea era esa?-

-Construir un vehículo, el cual nos permitiera irnos a los cinco de ese lugar, a uno mucho mejor donde tuviéramos una mejor vida. Como siempre, ellos me apoyaron y con la ayuda de la inteligencia de Hagurumon, empezamos a diseñar los planos para nuestro vehículo. Muchas de las piezas no servían, pero había suficientes para construir… una motocicleta-

-¿una motocicleta? Entonces esa motocicleta tuya-

-así es. Ese fue nuestro gran proyecto, lo hicimos juntos y trabajamos durante muchos meses hasta que finalmente lo completamos. La moto estuvo lista eh incluso le pusimos un nombre, "Tormenta de Amistad"-

-¿Tormenta de Amistad?-

-lo sé, es un estúpido nombre, pero de alguna manera lo representaba, representaba nuestra amistad y nuestra unión, que jamás se rompería y que podría con todo, como una fuerte tormenta-

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-

-Una vez la moto estuvo construida, mis amigos insistieron en que fuera yo el primero en probarla por ser mi idea, así que acepte y fui a dar un pequeño paseo por la zona. Cuando regrese… mis amigos se habían ido, y se habían llevado todas nuestras cosas. Los busque por todos pero no los encontré, y fue cuando me di cuenta de algo-

-¿de qué cosa?-

-Que ellos me habían abandonado, me dejaron solo. Espere un tiempo para ver si ellos volvían pero no lo hicieron. Ahora que tenía mi moto me fui de ese lugar sabiendo que desde ese momento no podía volver a creer en la amistad ni en los amigos, porque al final me traicionarían. Durante todo este tiempo pelee contra digimons salvajes para absorber su energía hasta que finalmente logre evolucionar hasta mi forma actual-

-ahora lo entiendo-

-Desde día no volví a tener amigos, solo me interesaba hacerme más fuerte-

-y por eso aceptaste ayudar a Tactimon-

-Así es, y por confiar en él perdí mi única posesión más valiosa. Ahora que te eh contado mi historia, debes saber que tu no me entiendes-

-De hecho… después de escucharte puedo entenderte mejor Beelzemon-

-que… ¿Qué tratas de decir?-

-Yo hasta hace poco vivía en la aldea Mirage, y… bueno… ¿alguna vez has visto un Gaomon como yo?-

-No, nunca había conocido a una Gaomon mujer-

-Exacto, por eso no tenía amigos y todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera un bicho. Pero tenía el apoyo del señor Gaogamon y de la maestra Garudamon, también tenia a mi padre, ellos siempre me apoyaban, así como tus amigos siempre te apoyaban. Al igual que tu, yo los perdí a ellos también-

-¿te abandonaron?-

-No… ellos tres fueron asesinados-

-Entonces no es el mismo caso mío-

-Pero… igual que tu, yo me quede sola y sin saber que podría hacer. Después, conocí a Paris, a Spadamon y a Black. Ellos son mis amigos, mis compañeros y se convirtieron en la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante. Beelzemon, entiendo que el abandono de tus amigos te dejo muy triste, pero si tratas de olvidarlo actuando como si fueras alguien malo cuando no lo eres, solo vas sufrir más. Te lo digo porque se lo que siente, pero si nos aceptas como amigos, no estarás mas solo ni triste-

Beelzemon no sabía que pensar o decir en ese momento, toda clase de sensaciones se entre mezclaban en su interior, sin saber que era lo que debía hacer. Las palabras de Tsuki lo tocaban profundamente, pero no era capaz de confiar en nadie después de años de haberse vuelto alguien frio y cerrado. Le dio la espalda a Tsuki para no verla a los ojos y trato de despejar su mente y olvidarse de todo lo que habían hablado hasta ese momento.

Ambos digimons se dieron cuenta que ya había oscurecido completamente, la hora de entrar a la fortaleza ya había llegado.

-Prepárate Tsuki, pronto entraremos a la base-

-de acuerdo- y la Gaomon se alejo del digimon oscuro, algo desilusionada por no haber conseguido nada con la conversación.

En ese momento Beelzemon quedo completamente solo, o al menos eso era lo que parecía.

-Tsuki sin duda sabe como tocar los sentimiento de los demás ¿no lo crees?- dijo Black, que había estado observando toda la conversación de ambos digimons.

-No deberías escuchar las conversaciones de los demás- respondió Beelzemon sin siquiera voltearlo a ver-

-De acuerdo, no te obligare ni te diré que aceptes lo que Tsuki te dijo, pero puedo decirte que sus intenciones son las de ayudarte-

-Eso lo sé, pero no voy a confiar en alguien tan fácilmente-

-Lo entiendo, pero si te sirve para pensar en lo que ella te dijo. Estando solo no lograras obtener nada, pero si tienes amigos podrás lograr cualquier cosa… porque ellos siempre te apoyaran-

Antes de que Beelzemon pudiera decir algo, Black se había ido por la dirección que había tomado Tsuki. Ahora los tres estaban ocultos entre los árboles, esperando el momento indicado para entrar a la fortaleza.

-A mí señal, los tres correremos hacia la fortaleza sin detenernos- empezó a explicar Beelzemon el plan –si corremos en zigzag sin hacer ningún ruido les será mas difícil vernos con esta oscuridad-

-Me parece bien- dijo Black -¿por dónde entraremos?-

-Por lo que alcance a ver, hay tres entradas. Cada uno de nosotros tomara una de esas entradas con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos- respondió Beelzemon.

-disculpa ¿pero no sería mejor si vamos todos juntos?- pregunto Tsuki.

-sería muy arriesgado- respondió el demonio, sin dejar de ver la fortaleza –Si entramos los tres llamaremos la atención. Si vamos solos no destacaremos tanto, además si llegan a capturar a alguno, los otros dos tienen la opción de escapar-

-Entonces una vez dentro buscaremos a nuestros amigos- dice la Gaomon bastante decidida.

-Ustedes busquen a sus amigos si quieren, yo solo voy a buscar mi motocicleta y luego de eso buscare a Tactimon para saldar cuentas ¿está claro?-

-si- dijeron los dos digimons al mismo tiempo.

Los tres permanecieron ocultos durante unos minutos más hasta que el digimon oscuro les dio la señal y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la fortaleza. Gracias a la oscuridad, ninguno de los tres fue notado por los guardias y pudieron burlarlos sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Black entro por la parte de enfrente de la edificación y por su pequeño tamaño nadie noto su presencia. Ya dentro de la fortaleza, comenzó a caminar por los corredores del lugar, esperando no toparse con ningún digimon de Tactimon. Después de unos cuantos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente dio con las celdas en donde estaban encerrados todos los clientes del restaurante, y también Paris y Spadamon que sintieron una gran alegría al verlo, pero trataron de no hacer ruido.<p>

-amigos ¿están bien?- pregunto el gato hablando en voz baja.

-estamos bien- respondió Paris, también en voz baja -pero sácanos de aquí-

-¿Les han hecho algo?-

-aun no- respondió Spadamon –pero parece ser que Tactimon quiere destruirnos de un solo golpe, y asi obtener mas energía-

-¿pero porque esperaría hasta ahora para hacerlo?-

-Me pareció escuchar a uno de los guardias decir que en las noches es cuando su espada libera toda su fuerza escondida, más ahora que quito un limitador que tenia. En las noches la espada de Tactimon será imparable-

-entiendo, pero será mejor que los saque rápido de aquí-

Black desenfundo su katana y empezó a golpear la celda con toda su fuerza, haciendo varios ataques, pero no había conseguido hacer ningún daño a los barrotes y esto lo confundió bastante.

-¿Por qué no puedo romperlos?-

-Estos barrotes son demasiado resistentes- comento Paris –Ya habíamos intentado por todos los medios no pudimos hacer nada-

-Eso significa que la única forma de sacar es conseguir la llave-

En ese momento, se escucho el ruido de alguien que se estaba acercando y Black se oculto de tras de una pared. Un Musyamon pasó por el pasillo, mirando las celdas y a los prisioneros con ojos amenazadores y siguió hasta la pared donde Black se había escondido. Después de unos segundos, el Musyamon cayo inconsciente y Black fue nuevamente hacia la celda, pero esta vez con las llaves en sus manos, no perdió el tiempo y libero a todos y se prepararon para escapar. Pero cuando iban a hacerlo, ambos extremos del pasillo estaban bloqueados por Kabukimons y Peckmons.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon entro de uno de los lados la fortaleza. Aunque fue visto por los guardias, no tardo más de dos minutos en dejarlos inconscientes y entrar a la edificación. Recorrió un largo y angosto pasillo, tratando de no llamar la atención y con sus ojos mirando en todas direcciones, buscando el lugar donde podría estar su motocicleta.<p>

-Este es muy extraño- pensaba sin dejar de caminar –no eh visto mas pasillos y señales de celdas o habitaciones-

-¿buscas algo?- se escucho una voz detrás de él.

Beelzemon volteo a ver quien le habla, y casi no podía creerlo. Ahora frente a el estaba Tactimon, solo y con su espada lista para ser usada.

-fuiste muy osado al entrar a esta fortaleza, solo para recuperar esa moto tuya-

-Tactimon, ¿Cómo fue que supiste…? Bueno no importa, de todos modos tenía pensado acabar contigo- sacando sus pistolas –me humillaste una vez, pero ahora serás tu quien caiga-

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Beelzemon, porque ya estaba preparado para enfrentarte y eliminarte- apuntándole con su espada.

-Veamos que es más fuerte, tu espada o mis pistolas-

-será interesante averiguarlo-

* * *

><p>Tsuki había entrado por la parte de atrás de la fortaleza. De los tres ella quien se sentía más insegura y asustada de que algo pudiera salir mal en la invasión a la fortaleza, pero afortunadamente la parte de atrás no tenía ninguna vigilancia y pudo entrar sin ningún problema.<p>

Una vez dentro, camino por todos los pasillos, siendo cuidadosa para que nadie la viera. Después unos cinco minutos no encontró ninguna celda ni a nadie que estuviera vigilando, tampoco vio a Black y a Beelzemon y esto empezó a preocuparla bastante.

-Espero que todos estén- se decía así misma, tratando de estar más calmada.

Después de unos minutos más, encontró un pasillo que conducía hacia una puerta de madera. Vigilando que no hubiera nadie observando la puerta o persiguiéndola a ella, fue hasta la puerta y entro a la habitación. Dentro había una ventana que dejaba entrar algo de luz de luna, así que no estaba tan oscuro, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Tsuki fue ver la motocicleta de Beelzemon en perfecto estado.

Se acerco a la maquina y la examino cuidadosamente, no podía evitar la curiosidad de observarla más de cerca.

-Realmente es una maquina sorprendente- decía en voz alta, segura que nadie la estaba escuchando –Sin duda Beelzemon y sus amigos hicieron un excelente trabajo.

La Gaomon siguió observando y examinando la maquina y encontró algo muy interesante, el asiento del conductor podía abrirse como si fuera la tapa de un cofre y se podían guardar cosas ahí. En ese compartimiento, Tsuki encontró una cámara digital algo vieja, seguramente obtenida por Beelzemon en ese basurero. La tomo y empezó a revisarla, la cámara estaba llena de fotos de Beelzemon cuando aún era un Impmon y sus amigos. En cada foto se divertían y se veían alegres, parecían ser todos buenos amigos.

-Era amigos entonces… ¿Por qué lo habrán abandonado?- pensaba, sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

Aun revisando la cámara, Tsuki encontró algo que no había notado antes, un archivo de video y aparentemente el único que había en la cámara. Lo abrió y al ver el video, no pudo evitar sentir algo triste, pero sobre todo sorprendida.

-Entonces… no lo abandonaron- se dijo algo emocionada –Esto lo explica todo, debo mostrárselo a Beelzemon-

Tsuki volvió a guardar la cámara donde la había encontrado y se preparo para salir pero…

-¿vas a algún lado?- dijo un Peckmon bloqueándole la salida.

Tsuki dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero algo la sujeto por detrás.

-no iras a ninguna parte pequeña- dijo otro Peckmon sujetando a la Gaomon con fuerza.

-¿realmente creyeron que podían entrar a esta fortaleza sin que nos diéramos cuenta?-

-Pues te tengo noticias cachorrita, los hemos estado vigilando todo el tiempo mientras venían para acá, Tactimon ya sabe que están aquí y en estos momentos debe estar encargándose de tus dos amigos, y ahora nosotros nos encargaremos de ti-

Las dos aves aun seguían burlándose y parecían bastante distraídos. Tsuki aprovecho esta oportunidad para golpearlos en el estomago y dejarlos sin aire. Con ambos temporalmente fuera de combate, Tsuki intento pensar en la forma de escapar. Solo se le ocurrió una y aunque era una locura no tenía otra alternativa.

Los dos Peckmons ya se habían recuperado, pero cuando se dieron Tsuki ya estaba sentada en la motocicleta.

-Espero que esto funcione, sino… seré alimento para pájaro- se decía así misma.

Comenzó a acelerar y antes de de que se diera cuenta ya se estaba moviendo a toda velocidad, saliendo de la habitación y llevándose por delante a los dos Peckmons.

Corría muy rápido, pero apenas y tenia algún control sobre la moto, se balanceaba demasiado y le era muy difícil ir derecha, mas aun tomar una curva por lo que termino destrozando varias paredes.

* * *

><p>Tactimon y Beelzemon habían empezado su pelea hacia unos minutos apenas. El demonio había hecho uso de todos sus ataques, sus pistolas y sus habilidades de batalla, pero no había logrado hacerle nada al samurái. En cambio, Tactimon casi no había hecho ningún esfuerzo. Sin el limitante de su espada, la energía que liberaba su espada era terrible y solo fue cuestión de unos cuantos movimientos para dejar a Beelzemon en el suelo.<p>

El demonio intento ponerse de pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Tactimon le puso el pie encima.

-Ya debiste haber sabido que esto acabaría así- Decía el samurái sin dejar poner fuerza en su espada –y lo mejor… es que nadie vendrá a ayudarte-

Pero…

Un fuerte ruido se escucho detrás de ambos digimons. El ruido se hacía más fuerte mientras se acercaba y pronto pudieron ver la causa.

-¡Ayúdenme por favor, no puedo controlar esta cosa!- Gritaba Tsuki.

La chica estaba muy asustada, se iba mucho hacia los lados y no podía disminuir la velocidad de la maquina.

Tactimon estaba listo para atacarla, pero Tsuki se acercaba demasiado rápido y no le dio de atacar así que se hizo a un lado. Beelzemon aprovecho y logro ponerse de pie una vez más y se monto en la motocicleta.

-Beelzemon ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Tsuki.

-Estoy bien pero ¿Qué haces conduciendo mi motocicleta?-

-La encontré y tuve que usarla para escapar de unos Pecksmon-

-Entiendo, pero ahora déjame conducir a mi o vas a acabar matándonos-

-Si, es mejor-

Beelzemon tomo el control y ahora la moto estaba estable. Mientras seguían, lograron el pasillo en el que se encontraba Black y los prisioneros, rodeados por varios digimon de Tactimon. El demonio uso su motocicleta y se llevo a todos los digimons por delante y atravesó una pared de la fortaleza, permitiéndoles salir a todos.

Ninguno de los digimons derribados volvió a levantarse y todos los prisioneros ahora estaban libres y a salvo. Paris y Spadamon estaban muy contentos de ver que Tsuki y Black estaban bien y no pudieron evitar ir a abrazarlos.

-Gracias por salvarnos amigos, si ustedes no llegan seguro Tactimon nos hubiera matado- dijo Spadamon sin poder contener su emoción.

-Es cierto, nos salvaron a todos- dijo Paris, abrazando a Tsuki y a Black.

-De nada Paris- dijo Tsuki –pero no lo hubiéramos logrado de no ser por la ayuda de Beelzemon-

Al oír esto, Beelzemon solo miro hacia otro lado, como tratando de ignorar el comentario.

Todos se sentían muy aliviados y a salvo, pero…

En ese momento, un fuerte temblor se sintió en todas partes. Cuando se dieron cuenta, la fortaleza se había derrumbado y Tactimon se encontraba sobre los restos. Todos se veían bastante asustados, pero Beelzemon, Tsuki y Black estaban listos para comenzar a pelear.

-¡Están muy equivocados si creen que han terminado conmigo!- gritaba el samurái bastante furioso.

Entonces, Tactimon golpeo los restos de la fortaleza con su espada, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, y al hacerlo, libero una potente onda de gravedad que arrastro a todos contra el suelo, impidiéndoles moverse.

-¡Me quedare con su energía sin importar cuento me cueste! ¡Crowmons, Snimons, aparezcan de una vez!-

De entre los árboles, toda una horda Crowmons y Snimons apareció y aterrizo cerca de los digimons.

-¡Estos son mis últimos soldados, y ahora se encargaron de destruirlos para darme su energía!-

Digimons recién llegados estaban a punto de atacar a los digimons indefensos pero…

Tsuki hace un esfuerzo por levantarse pero la fuerza de Tactimon lo hacía imposible. Black, Paris y Spadamon también intentaron levantarse sin poder lograrlo. Al verlos Tactimon uso más energía para volver dejarlos sujetos al suelo, pero los cuatro seguían intentando levantarse.

Beelzemon no había intentado levantarse por que le era imposible, pero tampoco entendía por qué ellos lo hacían.

-¡¿Qué están tratando de hacer tontos? No tiene ningún caso levantarse, además aunque lo hagan no son rivales para Tactimon!- les gritaba el demonio.

-Tal vez- dijo Tsuki aun tratando de levantarse –pero… todos están peligro, no podemos quedarnos aquí y dejarlos morir-

-tiene razón, llegamos hasta aquí para salvarlos y no nos rendiremos ahora- decía Black, haciendo un vano intento por levantarse.

-Ellos… ellos son nuestros amigos, y no podemos abandonarlos-

Esta última frase, sorprendió bastante a Beelzemon. Lo hizo recordar a sus amigos y como ellos siempre lo ayudaban y el también los ayudaba. También recordó como Tsuki y Black se habían esforzado en proteger a sus amigos en la pelea que había tenido con ellos antes.

-Yo… no sé si puedo creer en la amistad después de tantos años huyendo de ella- pensaba –pero… estos dos, Tsuki y Black, creen en sus amigos y eso les ha permitido llegar tan lejos para protegerlos. Tal vez mis antiguos amigos me abandonaron, pero estos dos no lo han hecho… realmente, ellos son verdaderos amigos… debo creer en ellos… debo… ¡Debo protegerlos!-

Y con toda su fuerza, Beelzemon rompió la fuerza de gravedad de la espada y se puso de pie una vez más. Todos están sorprendidos, en especial Tactimon, Tsuki y Black.

-Tsuki- empezó a hablar Beelzemon –después de ver como tú te has esforzado por proteger a tus amigos, me doy cuenta que ellos te dan una gran fuerza para seguir adelante. Yo… quiero volver a creer en eso, quiero protegerlos-

Escucharlo, Hizo que Tsuki sonriera. Pero en cambio, Tactimon se veía muy molesto.

-¿Así qué vas a luchar contra mi otra vez?- dijo Tactimon al ver a Beelzemon listo para luchar –Sabes que no estás a mi nivel, menos ahora que libere el poder total de mi espada-

-Tal vez sea cierto- responde Beelzemon montando en su motocicleta –Pero luchare hasta el final por proteger a mis nuevos amigos-

-¿amigos?-

-a pesar del daño que les hice, ellos han estado conmigo, me han entregado su apoyo. Por eso son mis amigos… ¡y peleare por ellos!-

Después de decir esto, puso su motocicleta en marcha, corriendo por todas partes, disparándole a los Crowmons y Snimons que intentaran atacar a los digimons, y también ayudaba a estos a intentar liberarse de la fuerza que los mantenía inmóviles.

Ahora, el demonio había derrotado a la gran mayoría de los soldados de Tactimon y de mantener a salvo a todos.

-Eres fuerte, debo reconocer eso- dijo el samurái –Pero solo porque hayas vencido a unos cuantos de mis hombres no quiere decir que puedas contra mí-

-jmjmjm, es vamos a verlo-

Beelzemon empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de Tactimon, disparando sus armas. El samurái no hacia ningún intento por esquivar los disparos, solo los recibía sin sufrir ningún daño. La batalla siguió así por varios minutos, Beelzemon se movía mas rápido aumentando sus disparos. Pero en un momento, Beelzemon se había levantado de su motocicleta para pelear directamente con Tactimon, pero no consiguió hacerle ningún daño, pero no dejaba de atacarlo.

-Realmente eres un tonto- Dijo Tactimon.

Antes de Beelzemon pudiera hacer algo, Tactimon balanceo su espada, liberando una poderosa ande energía que mando a volar al demonio y a su motocicleta.

Beelzemon intento ponerse de pie una vez más, pero Tactimon ya estaba preparado para terminar con él.

-Eres alguien patético Beelzemon, por eso terminare contigo y me quedare con tu energía- en ese momento, los cañones de Tactimon pasan al frente -¡Tanegashima!-

Tactimon disparo una poderosa descarga de energía hacia Beelzemon. El demonio aun no se había levantado por completo, ya no podía quitarse del camino de los disparos. Parecía que todo había terminado…

Pero entonces….

Algo muy extraño paso…

La motocicleta de Beelzemon se levanto sola y empezó a correr sin que nadie la estuviera conduciendo. Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando los disparos estaban a punto de golpear a Beelzemon, la motocicleta se puso en frente de su conductor, recibiendo el impacto del ataque y explotando en cientos de pedazos.

Nadie, ni siquiera Beelzemon entendía que era lo que acababa de pasar, y ver su máquina hecha pedazos lo hizo sentir muy mal.

-¡Beelzemon!- grito Tsuki y el demonio volteo a verla -¡Busca la cámara y abre el video, hay encontraras la respuesta!-

A Beelzemon le sorprendió un poco oírla hablar de eso, pero le hizo caso y busco entre los restos de su moto su cámara digital que afortunadamente no le había sucedido nada. La tomo y abrió el archivo de video, que ni siquiera el sabia que tenia.

* * *

><p>En el video, aparecía el con sus amigos hace mucho tiempo, cuando el aun era un Impmon. La grabación era cuando ellos estaban haciéndole los últimos ajustes a la moto. Cuando estuvo terminada, pensaban en que nombre podrían darle y finalmente escogieron "Tormenta de Amistad" porque esa moto representaba su unión y amistad. Con el nombre ya escogido, Impmon fue el primero en probarla y salió a dar una vuelta con ella. Cuando se fue, los otros cuatro digimon hablaban entre ellos y revelando algo que Impmon no sabía.<p>

Sin que el supiera, estaban fabricando cuatro motos similares a la Tormenta de Amistad, estaban listas y solo esperaban a que Impmon volviera para mostrárselas y con las cinco motos, se irían juntos a recorrer el mundo. También le habían ocultado otra sorpresa y era que dentro de la moto había un chip construido por Hagurumon con mucho esfuerzo, el cual era capaz de hacer que la moto protegiera a su conductor. Los cuatro estaban muy contentos por las sorpresas que le darían a Impmon cuando volviera. Pero en ese momento habían llegado varios digimons que raptaron a los cuatro y se llevaron todo, la comida, las motos, todo. En ese momento el video termino.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon sabía muy bien quienes eran los digimons que se habían llevado a sus amigos, eran los mismos que se dedicaban a cambiar la chatarra por comida. Pero lo más importante, es que recordó que al volver de su paseo el había encontrado todo vacio, excepto por la cámara. Durante mucho tiempo decidió olvidarse de la amistad, pensando que sus amigos lo habían abandonado, pero en realidad quieran viajar con el por el digimundo y para hacerlo habían construido motos también.<p>

-Amigos…- empezó a decir Beelzemon, tratando de retener algunas lagrimas –Ustedes… jamás de dejaron, eh incluso construyendo esta moto… me protegieron. Fui tonto… pero ahora- secándose las lagrimas –Aunque no estuvieran aquí, la moto que construimos juntos me protegió. Mis amigos me protegieron, y ahora es mi turno de proteger a mis nuevos amigos-

En ese momento, Beelzemon empezó a brillar intensamente, los fragmentos de su moto también comenzaron a brillar y unirse al cuerpo de Beelzemon.

-¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?- exclamo Black.

-No sé, pero seguro pronto lo sabremos- respondió Tsuki.

Los fragmentos de la moto se seguían uniendo en el cuerpo de Beelzemon haciendo cambiar poco a poco hasta que el demonio cambio completamente de forma. Su máscara era distinta, se veía más adulto con cabello más largo, recubierto con una gran armadura metálica y un enorme cañón en el brazo derecho y dos enormes alas azules, y estaba flotando en el aire.

La nueva apariencia de Beelzemon había dejado a todos más que sorprendidos, incluyendo a Tactimon.

-¿sorprendido?- pregunto Beelzemon al samurái –Eh absorbido los restos de mi motocicleta. En ella estaban los sueños, el fuerzo y la amistad de todos mis amigos, ahora que la absorbí es como si ellos me hubieran dado su fuerza. ¡Y usara esa fuerza para eliminarte!-

-¡Mátenlo!- ordeno Tactimon.

Los soldados de Tactimon ignoraron a los digimons que estaban en el suelo y se concentraron en atacar a Beelzemon.

-No tengo tiempo para ustedes- dijo el demonio, levantando su cañón al cielo -¡Cañón de la muerte!- disparando cientos de esferas de energía hacia todos los soldados, destruyéndolos por completo. –Y ahora…- volteando a ver a Tactimon –tu eres el siguiente-

Sin esperar más, Beelzemon se lanza en picada para atacar. Tactimon prepara sus cañones y comienza a dispararle, pero Beelzemon saca una pistola y junto con su cañón, disparan y deshacen los ataques de Tactimon.

El samurái negro seguí y seguía disparando, pero Beelzemon deshacía cada ataque. Finalmente Beelzemon estaba en tierra frente a frente con Tactimon.

-Tu espada es bastante poderosa sin ese limitador- comento Beelzemon y le apunta con su cañón –pero veamos si es resistente ¡Cañón de la muerte!-

La descarga sale dispara y Tactimon la bloquea con su espada. Para sorpresa de todos, la espada absorbe la energía del ataque.

-jajaja, que ingenuo eres Beelzemon, deberías saber que mi espada sin su limitador es capaz de absorber cualquier energía-

-jajaja, era justo lo que quería escuchar-

Entonces Beelzemon sigue y sigue disparando y todos sus ataques eran absorbidos por la espada de Tactimon. Nadie entendía que era lo que Beelzemon pretendía hacer pero pronto lo entendieron.

La espada de Tactimon estaba brillando con mucha intensidad, y emanando una gran cantidad de energía, era tanta que Tactimon ya no la podía resistir.

-Parece ser que tu espada está sobrecargada- comento Beelzemon en un tono de burla –Confiaste demasiado en el poder de tu espada, y ahora pagaras las consecuencias de esa confianza- En ese momento, Beelzemon guarda su pistola y corre a toda velocidad hacia Tactimon, con sus garras extendidas -¡Esto se acabo Tactimon, Garras de la oscuridad!- las garras de Beelzemon se cubren de energía oscura y de un solo golpe, atraviesa la espada de Tactimon.

Después de haber ejecutado su ataque, Beelzemon tomo distancia. Con la espada destruida, toda la energía que contenía se libero provocando una gran explosión, llevándose a Tactimon con ella.

Los restos del samurái que quedaron después de eso comenzaron a desintegrarse, y con Tactimon muerto, ahora todos estaban libres de la fuerza de gravedad y podían ponerse de pie.

Todos estaban contentos, incluido Beelzemon por su victoria. Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de una cosa. Oculto entre los árboles, estaba Matadormon, sosteniendo una esfera de cristal y los datos de los desintegrados de Tactimon entraban en ella. Cuando termino, la esfera brillaba intensamente.

-El primer ángel ha caído. Tactimon nos fallo, pero al menos como dijo mi amo… no nos iremos con las manos vacías- comento Matadormon y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía haber vuelta a estar en calma y tranquilo, como si lo de la noche anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido. Como siempre, Paris y Spadamon se habían levantado temprano para abrir el restaurante, mientras que Tsuki ya estaba con Black para comenzar su entrenamiento diario. En esta ocasión se encontraban en el lugar que ayer se había convertido en un campo de batalla.<p>

-Bueno Black, estoy listo para que me enseñes lo que quieras-

-Por supuesto, aun falta mucho pero ¿Qué te parece otra pelea de práctica?-

-me parece bien, y si te gano deberás invitarme un helado de fresa y chocolate-

-¿otra vez?-

-sí, es mi comida favorita-

-En ese caso, si te derroto deberás invitarme mi comida favorida, un pescado frito-

-una razón para no dejarme ganar-

Ambos digimons iban a comenzar su lucha de práctica, pero vieron algo que los detuvo de hacerlo.

En la cima de la cima de la colina donde estaba la fortaleza, se encontraba Beelzemon con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, sosteniendo su cámara digital. Ambos digimons fueron hacia el demonio para saber qué era lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡Oye Beelzemon!- gritaron Tsuki y Black al mismo y el demonio volteo a verlos.

-Buenos días chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Nosotros íbamos a hacer nuestro entrenamiento diario- respondió Black –y ¿Qué haces tú?-

Beelzemon vuelve a poner la vista en el horizonte.

-Solo me preparo para marcharme-

-¿marcharte? ¿Adónde?- pregunto Tsuki.

-Mis amigos fueron secuestrados, es mí deber rescatarlos- respondió Beelzemon.

-entiendo- respondió Tsuki algo triste –fue un placer conocerte Beelzemon, y también lograr que cambiaras tu forma de pensar-

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Black algo apenado –Admito al principio no me caías bien, pero ahora que te conozco me agradas-

-Gracias Black- comento Beelzemon.

Beelzemon comienza a elevarse en el aire y mira a los dos digimons con una gran sonrisa.

-Tsuki, Black, no tengo palabras para agradecerles. Me hicieron darme cuenta de mi error, me entraron su amistad y me recordaron lo importante que es tener amigos. Si alguna vez ustedes necesitan de mi ayuda, regresare, hasta entonces… ¡les digo adiós!-

Y después de decir esto, Beelzemon se elevo y empezó a alejarse, no sin antes soltar de sus alas una pequeña pluma azul. Mientras el demonio se alejaba, Tsuki y Black sonreían y se despedían de su nuevo amigo, deseándole la mejor de las suertes, tiendo la certeza de que un día lo volverían a ver.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"Un guerrero orgulloso jamás olvidara a quien ha considerado su rival, y hará todo lo que está a su alcance para derrotarlo. En el próximo capítulo, ¿Black pierde? Una lucha entre compañeros está por comenzar."**


	12. Cap 11, ¿Black Pierde?

**Capitulo 11**

**¿Black pierde?**

Después de una semana, la tranquilidad parecían haber vuelto, pero todos aun recordaban como el primero de los seis Ángeles del Pandemónium, Tactimon había sido finalmente derrotado, todo gracias a Beelzemon, quien ahora se encontraba en otro lugar y todos le deseaban buena suerte.

Ese día, como era costumbre, Tsuki y Black siguieron con sus entrenamientos diarios. El avance en la Gaomon era más que notable, ya conocía varias técnicas y tanto su fuerza como su velocidad habían aumentado. Ahora ambos digimons estaban frente a frente a cierta distancia, listos para comenzar su pelea de práctica para poner fin al entrenamiento de ese día.

-Bueno Black, ya estoy lista, así que comencemos para que pueda derrotarte de una buena vez- decía la Gaomon, bastante emocionada.

-Solo porque me has vencido unas cuantas veces no significa que lo harás siempre- le respondía Black, también emocionado por empezar.

-¿enserio lo crees? Porque desde lo de Beelzemon ya te eh vencido cinco veces- dijo bastante orgullosa y Black se sintió algo avergonzado.

-¿Quién toma la cuenta?-

-Yo-

-Como sea, esta vez quiero probar algo mucho más interesante-

Black se acerca a uno de los árboles y toma dos ramas largas que habían caído. Le entrega una a Tsuki y el se queda con la otra, volviendo a su posición.

-Ahora si estamos listos para empezar- dijo el gato, sosteniendo la rama como si fuera una espada.

-¿ahh? ¿Qué estas haciendo Black?-

-¿Recuerdas que dije que quería probar algo interesante? Bien, después de casi dos meses has mostrado un gran avance y es por eso que creo que es momento de subir a un nuevo nivel-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya que no sabes qué clase de trucos utilizara Scar en su pelea, creo que es conveniente que aprendas el arte de la espada-

-¿lo dices enserio?- le pregunto Tsuki, bastante emocionada, como si fuera una niña pequeña -¿tendré mi propia espada como tú?-

-Te prometo que la vas a tener, pero primero debes aprender a utilizarla, así que comencemos-

Black se puso en posición, sosteniendo la rama desde abajo con ambas manos y Tsuki trato de imitar la posición. Después de unos cuantos segundos, ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro para empezar a pelear.

La primera en atacar fue Tsuki, moviendo la rama de lado a lado para tratar de golpear al gato, pero el esquivaba los golpes sin ningún problema. La Gaomon entonces intento cambiar de estrategia, moviendo su rama hacia el frente para intentar golpearlo, pero Black logro bloquear el ataque con su rama.

Antes de que Tsuki se diera cuenta, el gato negro uso su rama para empujar la de ella hacia arriba, y con un movimiento rápido, la golpea con su rama en las costillas. Para terminar, Black cambia la forma en la que sujeta su rama, apuntando la parte más larga hacia él, y golpeando a Tsuki en el pecho con la parte más corta, derribándola.

Como siempre pasaba cuando Tsuki perdía contra Black, quedo algo sorprendida y desilusionada, pero como siempre, el gato la ayudaba a levantar y le regalaba una sonrisa, haciéndola sentir mejor.

-Bueno, tus movimientos son algo lentos, pero eso mejorara con práctica-

-¿eso crees?-

-De eso no tengo duda-

Concluido el entrenamiento, ambos fueron al restaurante para almorzar con sus amigos y poder hablar un poco. Después de eso, Black se fue al bosque para entrenar solo y Tsuki se quedo para seguir con su trabajo diario de camarera junto con Paris.

A pesar de que luego de los entrenamientos podía quedar muy agotada, podía ponerle energía y alegría a su trabajo sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche y después de haber terminado con el trabajo, Tsuki y Paris regresaron a casa. Ambas chicas estaban supremamente agotadas y necesitaban relajarse, así que ambas llenaron la tina de agua caliente y se metieron dentro, sintiendo un gran alivio en todo su cuerpo y una gran calma.<p>

–Realmente se siente bien ¿no crees?- comento Tsuki enjabonándose.

-Tienes razón amiga, nada mejor para relajarse de un día de trabajo que un buen baño caliente- le respondió Paris haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas seguían limpiándose y sumergiéndose en el agua, disfrutándola mucho y sin ganas de salir de ahí.

-por cierto Tsuki ¿Cómo te fue hoy con Black?-

-Bastante bien, me ha dicho que eh mejorado mucho en mis habilidades, y ahora me va a enseñar a pelear con una espada-

-¿pero es que tu y Black solo entrenan?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-no tiene nada de malo, pero me parece que ustedes deberían divertirse un poco también, hablar, conocerse, esas cosas-

-también hacemos eso, incluso hay ocasiones en las que no entrenamos y nos ponemos a jugar o a conversar-

-ya veo-

-pero ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-

-por nada, solo pienso que tu y Black se llevan muy bien, simplemente creo que deberían aprovechar su tiempo juntos- le responde sonriendo de forma picara.

-por favor Paris, no digas esas cosas-

Por el comentario, Tsuki se había sonrojado bastante y aunque trato de disimularlo, Paris ya se había dado cuenta.

-Tsuki… si a ti te llegara a gustar Black… ¿me lo dirías?-

-Pues si me gustara te lo diría, pero él solo es mi amigo-

Ahora Tsuki estaba más roja que antes y también sonreía bastante, y verla así también hizo sonreír a Paris.

-Bueno, cuando terminemos de bañarnos nos prepararemos algo de comer y luego a dormir- dijo Paris, como tratando de cambiar el anterior tema.

-me parece bien, de todos modos debo dormir bien porque mañana me espera un gran entrenamiento.

Después del baño, ambas chicas se prepararon algo ligero para comer y luego se fueron a dormir. Por el día tan pesado que habían tenido, no tardaron demasiado en quedarse profundamente dormidas, esperando a que llegara el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Mientras las chicas dormían, en el restaurante Espada Azul se encontraba Spadamon acompañado por Black. Después de haber entrenado toda la tarde, el gato negro había quedado muy cansado y Spadamon lo había invitado a comer. Desde entonces, ambos digimons habían estado conversando.<p>

-Realmente me sorprende que aun puedas estar despierto- comento Black entre risas –después de un día tan largo atendiendo el restaurante yo estaría sin energía-

-Ya lo ves, después de un buen tiempo atendiendo este lugar puedo estar despierto bastante tiempo- le respondió Spadamon –además mira quien lo dice. Tu entrenas todos los días con Tsuki y en las tardes y noches entrenas, no sé de donde sacas tanta energía. Aquí tienes- Spadamon le pasa una pequeña taza llena de sake.

-no gracias, no me gusta el sake-

-allá tu- tomándose la taza de sake de un solo trago -¿entonces qué quieres? ¿Un vaso de leche?-

-Solo por que sea un gato no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar la leche-

-¿si lo quieres o no?-

-si por favor-

Spadamon le trae el vaso de leche y él se sirve otra taza de sake y continúan hablando.

-entonces… ¿Tsuki ha mejorado con sus entrenamientos?-

-Así es, se ha hecho bastante fuerte en muy poco tiempo, también su habilidad física y mental han mejorado considerablemente-

-¿Ya has probado sus habilidades en combate?-

-sí, varias veces y me ha vencido en algunas ocasiones-

-¿y ya la has invitado a salir?-

Black estuvo a punto de responder sin darse cuenta de la pregunta, pero cuando se dio cuenta se quedo callado unos segundos.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-

-Vamos Black, no tiene nada de malo- comenta Spadamon, sonriendo de forma algo malvada –desde el día en que se conocieron ambos se llevaron muy bien, además ya llevan casi dos meses entrenando y me parece imposible que ella no te guste después de este tiempo-

Black se había puesto muy rojo pero trato de disimularlo y le fue difícil decir algo.

-¿acaso me equivoco?-

-Por favor Spadamon, no empieces con lo mismo de Paris, ella y yo solo somos amigos-

-Vamos Black, puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza. Si ella te gusta siéntete libre de decírmelo-

-Bueno…- Black aun estaba algo nervioso y sonrojado –Siendo honesto, debo decir que me gusta pasar tiempo con Tsuki mas allá de entrenar. Es amable, tierna, luchadora y…-

-y…-

-bueno, es muy linda, no lo niego, pero no estoy enamorado de ella-

-Tal vez no aun, pero tengo el presentimiento de que en algún momento no solo ella te guste, sino que tú le gustaras-

-¿enserio crees eso?- le pregunta Black con una cara de ilusionado.

-eso creo, pero hasta que pase, no pienses mucho en eso, solo concéntrate en entrenarla y hacerla fuerte-

-Así lo hare, y la ayudare para que pueda regresar a su aldea-

Dejando de lado ese tema, ambos digimons se despidieron. Black se fue al bosque para descansar y Spadamon cerró definitivamente el restaurante para poder irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi media noche, y la mayoría de los digimons que vivían por esa zona de bosque estaban durmiendo, o al menos eso parecía. En lo profundo del bosque, más cerca de las montañas, había un claro.<p>

Formando una especie de círculo, había varias antorchas encendidas que iluminaban tenuemente los alrededores con un color naranja. Dentro del círculo, había varios troncos tallados de tal manera que tenían la forma de digimons. En medio de esas figuras de madera había alguien más, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión muy pensativa.

Era una digimon de un aspecto similar al de una mujer gata, de cabello rojizo, su rostro y abdomen eran de piel morena mientras que sus brazos y piernas tenían un tono café grisáceo con manchas, además de tener dos colas del mismo color. Tenía puestos varios adornos de oro y joyas, pero en ese momento se los había quitado y hecho a un lado, al igual que un manto purpura transparente que le cubría la boca.

Abrió los ojos, que eran de un color entre purpura y rosa y miro con mucha atención las figuras de madera que estaban frente a ella. Tomo un poco de aire y saco de su cintura dos espadas una algo más corta que la otra.

Con sus armas listas, comienza a correr hacia las figuras de madera, haciendo movimientos con sus brazos, giros y saltos, como si estuviera bailando, A una gran velocidad paso por todas las figuras de madera y guardo sus espadas. A los pocos segundos de haberlas guardado, las figuras se partieron en varios pedazos.

Después de haber hecho todo esto, la digimon saco una de sus espadas haciendo un movimiento, creando una fuerte onda de viento con la cual apaga todas las antorchas que la rodeaban y luego se recostó en el suelo apoyando la cabeza contra una roca. Tenía la mirada fija en las estrellas mientras pensaba en el tiempo que llevaba viajando hasta llegar a ese lugar y las razones que la habían traído hasta allí.

-Después de todo este tiempo finalmente soy lo bastante fuerte- pensaba –voy a encontrarte, derrotarte y tomar lo que es mío por derecho-

Siguió mirando el cielo nocturno durante unos segundos más hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida. No se había dado cuenta que una enorme sombra la observaba en medio de los arboles, y esa misma sombra a los pocos segundos desaparecía.

Mientras esta digimon dormía, alguien mas estaba despertando.

* * *

><p>Mas internado en las montañas, había una zona rocosa cerca a las montañas había una gran pila de rocas. En esa zona había dos Harimogemon jugando en ese lugar. Estaban muy divertidos jugando con las piedras del lugar y parecía que no les importaba que fuera muy noche.<p>

-Realmente es muy divertido estar en este lugar ¿no crees?- dijo uno de ellos a su compañero.

-Tienes razón, pero creo que es momento de volver a casa-

-Lastima, me gustaría quedarme un poco más-

-A mi también, pero si llegamos tarde nuestra madre se enojara mucho-

-Sí, es mejor evitarnos problemas-

Los pequeños digimons estaban a punto de irse, pero un ruido los detuvo.

-¿Escuchaste eso?-

-si lo escuche, ¿Qué será?-

El ruido se escucho nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte. Ambos digimons miraron hacia todos lados y vieron que el ruido venia de la pila de rocas que estaba en ese lugar.

Sintiendo mucha curiosidad, ambos digimons se acercaron a la pila para averiguar qué era lo que provocaba ese ruido.

En ese momento, la pila comenzó a moverse violentamente y varias de las rocascomenzaron a caer. Los Harimogemon se asustaron mucho y salieron corriendo hacia el bosque, pero la pila de rocas no dejaba de moverse más y más, y finalmente algo salió de entre ellas.

Un digimon bastante débil y sucio, pero con una sonrisa llena de locura y ojos llenos de maldad. Se trataba de un digimon que hacía casi un mes había sido enterrado entre esas rocas y había logrado sobrevivir, se trataba del terrible Zamielmon.

-Finalmente logre salir, después de tanto tiempo puedo respirar otra vez el aire fresco- decía para sí mismo, mirando a su alrededor –pero estar tanto tiempo enterrado me ha dejado terriblemente débil, será mejor que busque algunas presas-

Y con esta idea, Zamielmon prepara sus ballestas y se interna en el bosque. Ahora se dedicaría a la cacería de digimons que lo ayudarían a recuperar sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Varias horas después, Matadormon había regresado a la cueva de hielo, trayendo consigo varias esferas de cristal que brillaban intensamente. Desde la caída de Tactimon y por órdenes de su señor, había estado recolectando las esferas de energía necesarias para liberar al segundo ángel del pandemónium.<p>

Después de una semana finalmente había regresado. Entro a la cueva y fue a la parte más profunda donde reposaba la prisión de Grandracmon y los cristales que contenían a los cinco ángeles restantes.

-Señor Grandracmon, eh regresado de mi recolecta- dice el vampiro, haciendo una reverencia y mostrando las esferas de energía que había conseguido.

Los enormes ojos rojos del vitral se abren y miran fijamente a Matadormon.

-Excelente- dijo Grandracmon, como siempre con un tono siniestro –ahora utilízalas en el segundo cristal-

-si amo-

Matadormon fue hasta donde estaban los cristales y puso sus esferas de cristal cerca a uno de los cristales. Las esferas entraron dentro del cristal, haciéndolo brillar con una gran intensidad, iluminando toda la caverna con una tenue luz verde. El brillo no duro demasiado y el cristal nuevamente regreso a su color original.

-Estaba seguro que esas esferas serian suficientes para despertarlo- comento el vampiro.

-En ese caso deberás volver a buscar más energía si es que queremos liberarlo- dijo Grandracmon.

-Si amo-

-Dime Matadormon ¿conseguiste lo que te pedí?-

-si- y en ese momento, Matadormon saco de sus ropas otra esfera de cristal que brillaba con más intensidad que las otras –Aunque Tactimon haya sido derrotado, su energía resulta ser muy útil-

El vampiro acerco la esfera al vitral de su amo y rápidamente fue absorbida. Al hacerlo, el vitral empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad.

-Aun si mis Ángeles del Pandemónium son derrotados, su poder me servirá para liberarme-

-Así es amo, pero espero que los Ángeles del Pandemónium no sigan siendo vencidos, y por cierto eso me ha dejado pensando en algo-

-¿a si? ¿y en que es lo que piensas Matadormon?-

-Es solo… si uno de nuestros ángeles fue derrotado significa que hay un enemigo de cuidado-

-No deberías preocuparte, sea quien sea no será capaz de vencerme-

-Creo que tiene razón-

-¡Vaya Matadormon, sigues tan preocupado como siempre, jajajajaja!- dijo una voz.

Matadormon se sintió entre sorprendido y molesto al reconocer de quien era esa voz y volteo a ver si era quien él creía. En el techo de la cueva, se encontraba Zamielmon colgado de cabeza y sonriendo como siempre.

No solo Matadormon, sino también Grandracmon se sorprendieron al verlo.

-¿Zamielmon? Pero… se supone que tú estabas…-

-¿Muerto?- completo el arquero, bajando del techo –pues como ves no lo estoy, estuve debajo de un montón de rocas, pero finalmente me eh liberado-

-En ese caso deberías estar consiguiendo energía para nuestro amo-

-jajajaja, lo haría pero ya no tengo esferas de cristal, y de todos modos hay algo que me gustaría hacer antes-

-¿y qué es?-

-Quisiera vengarme de la Gaomon y el Blackgatomon que me dejaron ahí-

-no tenemos tiempo para eso-

-Espera- se escucho decir a Grandracmon y ambos digimon voltearon a verlo –Si esos digimons fueron quienes dejaron atrapado a Zamielmon, entonces creo que sería justo dejar que tome su venganza, y mientras, tu iras a conseguir más energía para revivir al siguiente ángel ¿queda claro?-

-Si amo- dijeron ambos digimons al mismo tiempo y luego de eso desaparecieron-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, y después de un buen desayuno, Tsuki ya estaba lista para encontrarse con Black y comenzar su entrenamiento en el arte de la espada, se sentía muy emocionada de lo que su maestro le enseñaría ese día.<p>

Mientras, la digimon felina ya se había despertado. Como había hecho en la noche, preparo varias figuras talladas en madera y comenzó a entrenar utilizando sus espadas, solo que esta vez no se había quitado los adornos ni el velo por que también necesitaba entrenar con ellos. Su práctica, al igual que en la noche, era utilizando sus dos espadas, haciendo giros y saltos como si bailara.

Tsuki seguía caminando por el bosque, a punto de llegar al lugar acordado para entrenar con Black, pero pasando muy cerca de un claro se detuvo y fue cuando la vio a ella.

La digimon felina seguía con sus prácticas usando sus espadas, atacando enemigos imaginarios como una forma de práctica. Los elegantes y veloces movimientos y ataques de ella habían dejado a la Gaomon más que fascinada y no podía apartar la vista de ella.

-Guau, ella es sorprendente- pensaba sin dejar de verla –Debo observarla un poco más, tal vez así aprenda algún movimiento para mostrarle a Black-

Tsuki estaba muy interesada en seguir viendo como entrenaba esa digimon y se acerco un poco más, pero hacer esto no resultaría tan bien. La digimon aun seguía practicando, poniendo todo su esmero, y también algo de furia. Después de unos minutos se sentía muy cansada, pero sonriendo satisfecha.

-Bien, con esto será suficiente- pensaba –ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es buscarlo-

Estaba a punto de guardar sus espadas, pero entonces un ruido llamo su atención. Volteo a ver que podría ser y vio que el ruido provenía de unos matorrales. Esto la puso en alerta, preparada para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-Parece que alguien me ha estado vigilando- piensa sin bajar sus espadas ni un solo momento –Bueno, le voy a enseñar con quien se está metiendo-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la felina empezó a correr hacia los matorrales, y lanzo un golpe con sus espadas. Pero al entrar a los matorrales y atacar, se llevaría una gran sorpresa, no solo ella sino también Tsuki que no la había dejado de observar.

Ambas digimon se encontraron frente a frente, muy asustadas por esa situación. Tsuki estaba petrificada y era incapaz de moverse mientras veía como las espadas estaban más cerca. La felina estaba todavía más asustada y trato de desviar su ataque hacia un lado. Logro hacerlo por muy poco, pero alcanzo a cortarle un par de pelos a la chica, y después de esto cayó al suelo. Ambas se miraron la una a la otra, algo nerviosas y sudando un poco, pero a los pocos segundos comenzaron a reírse por lo que les acababa de suceder.

Ambas respiraron profundamente para calmarse de toda la emoción del momento, y cuando se sintieron más tranquilas pudieron hablar.

-En verdad me asustaste pequeña- dijo la felina sin dejar de sonreír –De no haberme desviado todo habría terminado horrible-

-Lo sé, pero al menos no sucedió nada- Respondió Tsuki sonriendo de la misma manera –bueno, nada excepto por un par de pelitos- mirándose su collar de pelo, donde unos cuantos pelos habían alcanzado a ser cortados.

-Me disculpo por eso-

-y yo por asustarte y hacerte pensar que era alguna clase de enemigo, pero quede fascinada con tus movimientos y técnicas de pelea, era como si bailaras y no podía dejar de ver-

-¿te gusto mi estilo? Entonces déjame mostrarte un poco más-

La felina volvió a sacar sus espadas y comenzó a hacer los mismos movimientos y ataques que había estado haciendo antes, solo que ahora a un ritmo mucho más lento para que Tsuki pudiera verlos mejor. Nuevamente la chica quedo fascinada con el estilo y gracia de pelea que tenia esta felina y cuando termino no pudo evitar aplaudirle, haciéndola sonrojar un poco.

-Es un estilo único, si lo usaras contra enemigos sería muy efectivo, pero… también es hermoso, por cierto mi nombre es Tsuki- extendiéndole la mano-

-Yo soy Bastemon- extiendole la mano también y apretándola.

-Es un gusto conocerte Bastemon, la guerrera felina-

-El gusto es mío Tsuki, por cierto ¿a qué viene eso de guerrera felina?-

-parece un buen sobrenombre, eres una felina y está claro que eres toda una guerrera-

Muchas gracias, y ese nombre tuyo es muy lindo-

-Significa luna, así me puso mi papá para diferenciarme de otros Gaomons-

-pues entiendo porque lo hiso, jamás había escuchado hablar de una Gaomon hembra-

-lo sé- Tsuki se puso algo melancólica por el comentario.

Bastemon se dio cuenta de eso y le puso una de sus garras en los hombros.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿sabes? En estos tiempos no hay muchas hembras, así que es bueno que seas una-

-¿enserio?-

-enserio, con más hembras, podemos mostrarle a los hombres que el género femenino es el que manda-

Esa frase se le hizo un poco divertida a Tsuki, pero también estaba algo de acuerdo con eso, posiblemente porque era una hembra también.

Después de unos segundos, se escucho un pequeño gruñido y Bastemon se avergonzó un poco al ver que era su estomago el que hacia ese ruido.

-jajaja, discúlpame, eh entrenado tanto que no eh comido nada en toda la mañana-

-descuida, si quieres ven a mi casa y te ofrezco algo-

-Gracias Tsuki, no sabía que tenias casa-

-Bueno, en realidad no es mía, es de una amiga y vivo con ella-

-oh, ya entiendo-

Ambas salieron del bosque y Tsuki condujo a Bastemon hasta la casa de Paris. La Prairiemon se sorprendió un poco de ver otra vez a Tsuki de regreso y mas acompañada por Bastemon. Ambas entraron a la casa y le explicaron lo que les había sucedido hacia un rato, y luego de escucharlas Paris le ofreció a Bastemon algo del desayuno que había quedado.

La felina no tardo ni cinco minutos en terminarse lo que le habían dado y quedar más que satisfecha.

-Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias por la comida- agradeció Bastemon, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-No hay de que- dijo Paris sonriendo –si se te ofrece algo mas solo tienes que decirme-

-oh no, no quiero molestarlas más ni abusar de su amabilidad-

-nada de eso- dijo Tsuki –es un gusto para nosotras-

-Gracias por todo, pero creo que es momento de seguir con mi entrenamiento-

-si es cierto- comento Paris, mirando las espadas que Bastemon llevaba –Si, Tsuki menciono que estabas practicando el arte de la espada-

-Es a lo que eh dedicado casi toda mi vida, primero utilizaba una, pero eh llegado a manejar dos-

-debe ser muy complicado-

-lo es un poco, pero con práctica y esfuerzo te vuelves una experta-

-Deberías verla Paris- dijo Tsuki emocionada –su técnica y sus movimientos son asombrosos, es como si bailara-

-Me alegra que te guste Tsuki, si quieres puedo quedarme un rato y enseñarte, también a ti Paris si es que estas interesada-

-Es muy amable de tu parte Bastemon- le dijo la Prairiemon –pero justo ahora debo ir al restaurante donde trabajo como camarera-

-No sabía que trabajabas en un restaurante-

-Y yo también trabajo ahí- comento Tsuki.

-Además- siguió Paris –Ahora Tsuki debería estar entrenando con su maestro-

Bastemon se mostro bastante interesada al escuchar esto.

-¡vaya! No me habías contado eso de que tenias un maestro Tsuki- dijo ella, mirando a la Gaomon-

-así es- respondía Tsuki –Por ciertos motivos, estoy en la necesidad de aprender a pelear y él me ha estado enseñando todo lo que sabe-

-Entonces debe ser un buen maestro-

-lo es, es más, hoy me iba a enseñar el arte de la espada-

-eso es interesante, y – Bastemon se acerca y mira a Tsuki con una sonrisa perversa -¿es guapo?-

Ante esa pregunta, Tsuki se puso algo nerviosa.

-Para ser un digimon joven y de nivel bajo lo es- comento Paris, sonriendo de la misma forma que Bastemon -¿o no Tsuki?-

Tsuki estaba muy nerviosa por esos comentarios, pero trato de calmarse y no hacerles mucho caso.

-Bueno, mejor dejemos de molestarla- dijo Bastemon y volvió a ver a Tsuki –y ¿Cómo se llama? O ¿Qué digimon es?-

-Es un Blackgatomon, y de hecho se llama Black-respondió la Gaomon.

Cuando Bastemon escucho el nombre de Black, de pronto fue como si una fuerte corriente atravesara por toda su espalda, una sensación de sorpresa. Eso pudo notarse en su rostro y no paso desapercibido para ambas digimons.

-oye ¿te ocurre algo Bastemon?- le pregunto Tsuki algo preocupada.

-Ahh no, no me ocurre nada- respondió ella tratando de simular que no había pasado nada –Pero bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Hasta luego Tsuki y Paris, espero que nos veamos otra vez-

-Lo mismo, hasta luego Bastemon- dijeron ambas digimon a la vez mientras se despedían de la felina que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

En cuanto se fue, ambas pensaron por un momento la forma tan extraña como Bastemon reaccionado al escuchar el nombre de Black, pero no le dieron mayor importancia al asunto.

Después de unos minutos ambas salieron de la casa y cada una tomo un camino distinto, Paris se dirigía al restaurante mientras que Tsuki iba al bosque para encontrarse con Black.

* * *

><p>Como iba tan tarde, la Gaomon empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo para llegar al encuentro con su maestro. No tardo mucho en llegar al lugar acordado, pero cuando llego estaba demasiado cansada, sudaba y le faltaba el aire, y por lo que pudo ver, su maestro se había quedado dormido por esperarla pero no tardo en levantarse.<p>

-Vaya, realmente te demoraste- comento el gato aun soñoliento.

-lo lamento, es que me distraje en el camino. Después te contare con que fue, pero por ahora vamos a entrenar-

-muy bien-

Cuando Tsuki recupero un poco el aliento, ambos digimons comenzaron con su entrenamiento. Nuevamente practicaron con ramas que estaban cerca.

Lo primero que le enseño Black fue como mover la espada, siempre diciéndole que los movimientos de la espada nunca debían forzarse porque de lo contrario sería movimientos.

Luego procedió a mostrarle técnicas de ataque y bloqueo y como cambiar entre estas con rapidez, basándose en los reflejos. Finalmente, le mostro la forma de cómo usar la espada, de manera que actuara como una extensión mas del cuerpo y de esa manera hacer movimientos más naturales.

Para sorpresa de Black, Tsuki no tardo nada en dominar sin problema todo lo que le acababa de enseñar. Suponía que después de haber entrenado bastante con él, ella había adquirido la facilidad de aprender muy fácilmente cualquier técnica. Tal vez muy pronto podría darle su propia espada, pero antes de hacerlo debía comprobar que tan buena era realmente.

-Bueno Tsuki, pronto será medio día y nuestro entrenamiento terminara-

-Lo sé-

-Debo decir que me has dejado impresionado, no pensé que aprenderías tan rápido-

-Bueno, todo ha sido gracias a ti maestro-

-Y para concluir con este entrenamiento ¿Qué te parece otra pelea de práctica?-

-me parece bien ¿y qué tal otra apuesta?-

-¿Qué eres jugadora o qué?-

-solo lo dices porque sabes que te voy a ganar-

-Muy bien, será la puesta de comida de siempre-

-No, esta vez será otra cosa la que te daré si pierdo, y si tu pierdes me darás mi espada, así yo aun no esté lista.

-me parece justo, de todos modos tu espada ya esta lista-

-En ese caso podemos empezar-

Como la vez anterior, ambos tomaron cierta distancia y se pusieron en posición de combate. Después de unos segundos, ambos comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro y al estar lo bastante cerca, ambos liberan sus ataques.

Black mueve su rama hacia atrás para luego moverla hacia el frente y golpear a Tsuki, pero ella usa su rama colocándola hacia el frente para detener el ataque. Con esta posición, la Gaomon empujo la rama de Black hacia un lado para dejarlo expuesto para un ataque, pero el logro dar unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar que el plan de ella funcionara.

-Nada mal- comenzó a decir Black –como dije antes, has aprendido rápido-

-Todo gracias a un buen maestro-

Ambos digimons vuelven a correr hacia el otro para comenzar a atacarse una vez más. Ambos digimons atacaban y bloqueaban los ataques de los otros, usando toda su velocidad, fuerza y reflejos, como para no dejarse vencer por el otro. Después de unos minutos, ambos se atacan con sus ramas, pero fue el ataque de Tsuki el más fuerte y el que termino derribando a Black, sin embargo, la fuerza con la que Tsuki había usado ese ataque la había hecho perder el equilibrio.

No se sabe si fue por pura coincidencia, o si Yggdrassil jugaba con ellos, pero Black cayó al suelo de espaldas y Tsuki cayó sobre él. Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban bastante nerviosos y rojos.

-Perdona Black…- fue lo único que Tsuki pudo decir.

-Descuida, no fue nada- responde Black, fue lo único que pudo decir-

Ambos permanecieron así, sin decir y sin hacer nada, solo mirándose….

Hasta que…

-¡Que linda escena, jajajajajaja!- dijo una voz.

Aun nerviosos, ambos digimons se levantaron para intentar ver quién era el que les hablaba y no tardaron demasiado en verlo.

-Hola Tsuki y Black, hace mucho que no los veía- decía Zamielmon, como siempre con su sonrisa desquiciada y flotando en el aire-

-¿Zamielmon?- pregunto Tsuki algo sorprendida.

-Así es pequeña, estoy vivo para su mala suerte, jajajaja-

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunto Black bastante molesto, desenfundando su espada –se supone que tu quedaste enterrado entre un montón de rocas-

-Así fue- respondió el arquero, descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo –Pero logre sobrevivir y estoy aquí nuevamente-

-¿buscas energía otra vez?- quiso saber Tsuki-

-No, ahora no- respondió Zamielmon preparando sus ballestas -¡Ahora solo quiero venganza, ajajajaja!-

En ese mismo momento, de entre los arboles salieron un Megadramon y un Gigadramon y ambos aterrizaron junto a Zamielmon mientras este seguía riéndose como un maniático.

-Esos dragones son los mismos de la otra ocasión- comento Black, listo para pelear.

-jejeje, Ahora… ¡ataquen!- ordeno Zamielmon.

Ambos dragones extendieron los brazos y comenzaron a dispararles misiles a los dos digimons. Ambos intentaron correr hacia todos lados, evitando todos los ataques, pero esta persecución los hacía sentir muy cansados y poco a poco les era más difícil seguir esquivando.

-Tsuki- empezó a hablar Black intentando recuperar el aliento –debes irte, yo intentare distraerlo y así tu tendrás oportunidad de escapar-

-No Black- respondió ella bastante seria –No voy a dejarte solo, si nos vamos a morir nos moriremos ambos-

-Tsuki…-

Ambos digimons estaban demasiado cansados como para poder correr más y parecía que ellos ya no podrían escapar y al verlos así, Zamielmon no pudo evitar reírse como un demente.

-jejejejeje, jamás creí que esto sería tan fácil vencerlos y ahora…- mirando a sus dos dragones -¡Acaben con ellos, jajajajaja!-

Ambos dragones ya estaban listos para disparar una vez más y parecía que todo terminaría para Tsuki y Black. Megadramon y Gigadramon disparan sus misiles pero…

Estos explotan antes de que pudieran llegar a su objetivo, sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Zamielmon.

Tsuki y Black tampoco entendían que era lo que había sucedido, aun mas cuando entre el humo de la explosión de los misiles una sombra que al parecer lanzo una extraña descarga de energía eléctrica que al parecer mando a volar a Zamielmon, Megradramon y Gigadramon bastante lejos.

Al verlos, ambos digimons se sintieron bastante aliviados y podían respirar más tranquilos aunque aun no entendían que era lo que había sucedido. Después de unos segundos pudieron recuperarse del cansancio y poco a poco el humo de la explosión de los misiles comenzó a disiparse y permitieron ver quién era, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-¡Bastemon!- dijo Tsuki sonriendo.

La Gaomon había comenzado a correr para ir a saludarla, pero Black se puso frente a ella para bloquearle el paso, y antes de que Tsuki preguntara que estaba pasando, Bastemon saco sus espadas.

-Finalmente te encuentro Black- empezó a hablar Bastemon, mostrándose bastante molesta –después de tanto tiempo-

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- pregunto Black.

-Simplemente seguía el aroma de tu aprendiz- responde ella, sacando unos pelitos de color blanco.

-¡esos son mis pelitos!- comento Tsuki al reconocerlos.

-Bastemon, no tenemos que hacer esto, no quiero luchar contra ti- respondió Black tratando de calmarla.

-oigan ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ustedes dos se conocen?- pregunto Tsuki bastante confundida-

-Lo siento mucho Tsuki- dijo Bastemon –pero si estas en mi camino… tendré que acabar contigo-

Al mismo tiempo, Bastemon comenzó a correr hacia ambos digimons.

Black empujo con todas sus fuerzas a Tsuki para alejarla, casi al mismo tiempo que Bastemon estaba a escasos centímetroz, el también saca su espada para bloquear su ataque.

-Parece que has mejorado- comento Bastemon.

-No tenemos que hacer esto Bastemon-

-Tú te lo buscaste al quitarme lo que por derecho era mío-

Tsuki aun seguía sin comprender lo que sucedía, solo podía observar la batalla entre ambos digimons. Sus técnicas, velocidad y fuerza eran casi iguales y ambos parecían dispuestos a no dejarse vencer por el otro. Después de casi una hora de batalla, el cielo se oscureció y comenzó a llover, Black y Bastemon parecían bastante cansados, pero igual parecían que no se rendirían.

-Bien Black, admito que eres más fuerte que hace algunos años-

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, no has perdido tu toque-

-Pero apuesto que un no puedes hacer lo que yo-

Bastemon cruzo sus espadas y estas comienzan a brillar y liberar relámpagos. El poder que las espadas estaban liberando dejaron impresionada a Tsuki, pero por otro lado Black no se vía impresionado, pero si algo nervioso.

El gato extendio su espada hacia el frente y esta empezó a tomar un color negro, cubriéndose de energía oscura, pero a los poco segundos volvió a la normalidad.

-Lo sabia- comento Bastemon sonriendo –aun no lo has conseguido, ahora te demostrare todo mi poder… ¡Golpe de Tormenta!- al mismo tiempo, hace un giro con sus espadas, liberando una poderosa onda de energía eléctrica.

Al ver el ataque más cerca de él, Black puso su espada en posición defensiva, pero eso no fue suficiente. La fuerza del ataque lo mando lejos, dejándolo bastante lastimado y de inmediato Tsuki fue a atenderlo. Mientras, Bastemon se acerco para tomar la espada de Black.

-yo lo sabía, tu realmente no te merecías esto, jamás lo mereciste- comento mientras se alejaba.

Tsuki estaba demasiado sorprendida, la actitud de Bastemon no era la misma que había mostrado esa mañana cuando la conoció, quería decir algo pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Bastemon se alejaba cada vez mas hasta que…

-no lo entendiste nunca ¿verdad?- dijo Black aun muy débil y Bastemon volteo a verlo –tú te ganaste esa espada, y por tu mala actitud la perdiste, tú misma la perdiste por tus propias acciones, solo que nunca quisiste aceptarlo-

Black sintió un poco de dolor pero su amiga no se apartaba de su lado. Mientras, al escuchar esto Bastemon se sintió más molesta de lo que ya estaba y volvió a sacar sus espadas para volver a utilizar su ataque eléctrico sin importarle lo lastimado que Black estaba y que Tsuki estuviera con él.

El ataque estaba cada vez más cerca y parecía que todo terminaría, o eso era lo que parecía…

Una extraña silueta apareció frente a Black y Tsuki, sacando dos espadas para deshacer de un solo golpe el ataque.

Poco a poco todos pudieron ver quien había sido el que había desecho el ataque.

Un digimon bastante grande, cubierto con una armadura metálica como la de un samurái de color negro, con un casco con la forma de un dragón y un mechón que cabello blanco que salía del casco y sus espadas tenían forma de cuña.

Al verlo Tsuki, Black y Bastemon quedaron impresionados, pero en especial Black y Bastemon que parecieron reconocerlo.

-Maestro…- fue todo lo que dijo Bastemon sorprendida y algo asustada.

-Gaiomon- completo Black, aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"hay un dicho que dice –no importa si caes, importa si te levantas-. En el próximo capítulo, Sombra Demoniaca. Black, se que podrás superarte y yo estaré a tu lado para ayudarte."**


	13. Cap 12, Sombra Demoníaca

**Capitulo 12**

**Sombra Demoniaca**

El cielo aun seguía oscuro, aun seguía lloviendo y Bastemon y Black aun no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.  
>Frente a ellos se encontraba Gaiomon, un digimon no solo antiguo y poderoso, sino que además había sido el maestro de ambos, quien les había enseñado a pelear y el arte de la espada.<p>

Black aun estaba débil, pero puso todo su esfuerzo en tratar de levantarse para acercarse al enorme digimon.

-Maestro Gaiomon- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras intentaba acercarse.

Sin embargo, ya no pudo acercarse más porque su cuerpo ya no aguantaba y se desplomo en el suelo, inconsciente. Casi de inmediato Tsuki fue hacia su amigo para tratar de despertarlo pero él no reaccionaba, preocupándola bastante.

-Por favor Black, debes resistir- decía Tsuki, sosteniendo a su amigo que aun no despertaba.

Gaiomon volteo a mirarlos con unos ojos casi inexpresivos. Se acerco a ellos, guardo sus espadas y los sujeto entre sus brazos para sorpresa de Tsuki.

-No debes preocuparte, Black es un chico muy fuerte- dijo el enorme digimon para intentar calmar a Tsuki.

Con ambos digimons entre sus brazos, Gaiomon parecía dispuesto a irse de ese lugar pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver a Bastemon que aun no salía de la sorpresa de tener frente a ella a su maestro.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bastemon- dijo el.  
>-Lo se- respondió ella ya más calmada.<br>-Es una lástima las circunstancias en las que ha ocurrido este encuentro ¿no te parece?-  
>-¿Por qué dice eso? Yo solo vine porque quería recuperar lo que por derecho era mío, eso no tiene nada de malo-<br>-Deberías pensar bien en lo que estás diciendo-  
>-¿Qué dice?-<br>-Piensa bien lo que acabas de decir ¿realmente buscabas algo que creías que era tuyo? Y también ¿crees que la manera como lo has hecho es la correcta?-  
>-yo…-<br>-ahora eres muy diferente de cómo te recuerdo-

Después de decir esto, Gaiomon comenzó a correr por el bosque aun llevando a los dos digimons con él. Una vez se marcho, Bastemon quedo completamente sola y muy pensativa, tratando de entender las palabras de su maestro. Volvió a ver la espada que le había quitado a Black, había esperado mucho para tenerla de nuevo en sus manos y se suponía que debía estar feliz por tenerla, pero en vez de eso se sentía algo triste y desilusionada, pero no sabía exactamente por qué.  
>Se quedo unos minutos más parada en ese lugar hasta que la lluvia se detuvo y decidió irse de ahí.<p>

Mientras, Gaiomon seguía corriendo por el bosque con Tsuki y Black aun en sus brazos. El enorme digimon pregunto en donde vivían y Tsuki le indico el camino para llegar a la casa de Paris. Ella no sabía si debía confiar en Gaiomon, pero si podía llevarlos hasta la casa para que Black pudiera descansar, entonces confiaría en el.  
>Tardaron solo unos cuantos minutos en llegar y Gaiomon los dejo a ambos en el suelo para que pudieran entrar.<p>

-muchas gracias señor, realmente le agradezco que nos haya traído hasta aquí- dijo Tsuki pero cuando se dio cuenta, Gaiomon ya no estaba.

No tenía idea de a dónde podía haber ido pero si esperaba que le fuera bien. La chica entro a la casa y subió a Black hasta su cuarto y lo recostó en su cama para que descansara. Lo reviso y comenzó a tratar sus heridas lo mejor que pudo, no era una experta ni nada pero con lo que había aprendido en la aldea Mirage, sumado a que Paris tenía un botiquín completo no le fue muy difícil hacerlo. Ahora Black estaba curado, pero todavía no había despertado, aun así Tsuki permanecía a su lado, sujetándole la mano esperando que en algún momento el comenzara a apretarla como señal de que estaba volviendo en sí.

-Por favor Black, por favor despierta- decía en voz baja esperando a que en algún momento su amigo abriera los ojos.

Pasaron las horas y Tsuki no pudo seguir despierta más tiempo. Termino quedándose completamente dormida, con solo su cabeza apoyada sobre la cama y sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

* * *

><p>En la noche, Paris llego a la casa bastante cansada, pero también preocupada porque Tsuki no había ido a trabajar y tampoco había sabido nada de ella o de Black.<p>

-¡Tsuki ¿estás aquí?- empezó a llamarla esperando a que le contestara pero no recibió respuesta.

Siguió llamándola y buscándola por toda la casa hasta llegar a su habitación, donde la encontró dormida, sujetando la mano de Black que estaba recostado sobre la cama. Verlos así se le hizo un poco divertido y no trato de disimularlo.

-Que lindos se ven ¿será que ya admitieron lo que Spadamon y yo hemos sospechado desde hace meses?- pensaba sin dejar de sonreír. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Black tenía varias vendas en su cuerpo y casi de inmediato su sonrisa desapareció –Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- pensó nerviosa-

Paris despertó a Black y este se sintió un poco desconcertado al estar en la casa de su amiga, más aun cuando vio que Tsuki, que aun dormía le sujetaba la mano con fuerza.  
>Con cuidado, el gato soltó su mano de la de ella lo que hizo que ella también despertara.<p>

-Black, estas despierto… eso es muy bueno- dijo sonriendo y aun un poco dormida -¿Paris?- pregunto al ver también a su amiga –estas aquí pero ¿no deberías estar en el restaurante?-  
>-Ya es de noche Tsuki- respondió Paris señalándole la ventana.<br>-Dios, cuánto tiempo llevo dormida-  
>-Me imagino que mucho. Voy a hacerles un café y cuando vuelva espero que me den una explicación-<p>

La Prairiemon bajo a la cocina y tardo unos quince minutos en subir otra vez cargando una bandeja con tres tazas de café, algunos terrones de azúcar y un plato lleno de galletas. Después de comer un poco y recuperar sus fuerzas ya estaban listos para hablar.  
>Tsuki y Paris le explicaron a Black como habían conocido a Bastemon esa mañana, y Black y Tsuki le explicaron a Paris lo que había sucedido en su entrenamiento, el ataque sorpresivo de Zamielmon, como habían sido atacados por Bastemon quien le quito su espada a Black y como habían sido traídos hasta ese lugar por Gaiomon, aunque Tsuki no supo su nombre.<p>

-No puedo creer que Bastemon haya hecho algo así, parecía ser tan amable y buena- comento Paris.  
>-Lo sé- dijo Tsuki –Pero en verdad creo que ella es buena, no sé por qué le hizo esto a Black pero mientras peleaba me dio la impresión de que ella no es así-<br>-En realidad no lo es- dijo Black comiéndose una galleta.

Las chicas se sorprendieron un poco por que en toda la noche no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Ahora que lo pienso, parece ser que tu y ella se conocen desde hace tiempo- comento Tsuki –y también conocen a ese enorme digimon que nos trajo hasta aquí-  
>-Así es- respondió Black tomando un sorbo de café –Ese digimon es mi maestro, el me enseño todo lo que se y también el que me dio mi espada, se llama Gaiomon-<br>-¿Gaiomon? Eh escuchado ese nombre alguna vez- comento Paris –creo que era un soldado de una armada muy poderosa hace cientos de años-  
>-Es más que eso- dijo Black.<br>-En ese caso deberías contarnos todo lo que sepas Black y todo lo que ha sucedido, tal vez de esa manera podamos entender que es lo que está sucediendo-

Black tardo un poco en responder, solo tomo otra galleta y otro poco de café. Cuando termino, parecía listo para hablar.

-Muy bien, les contare todo desde el principio para que puedan entenderme-  
>-Cuéntanos entonces- dijo Tsuki bastante interesada-<p>

Black tomo un profundo respiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Muy bien- comenzó a hablar –primero que nada deben entender quien es Gaiomon. Verán, Gaiomon era un poderoso guerrero que llego a ser muy poderoso debido a siglos de batallas y entrenamiento. Según se, el estuvo en varias armadas e incluso trabajo mano a mano con los Caballeros de la Realeza, al lado del mismísimo Omegamon y siendo conocido por todo el digimundo, en especial por su fuerza-  
>-Guau, nunca creí que Gaiomon fuera alguien tan famoso- comento Tsuki.<br>-Así es- continuo Black –pero con el paso de los años y a pesar de su fuerza, ya no era tan joven como antes y participar en las guerras se le hacía más difícil. Un día, cuando considero que ya era el momento, decidió retirarse jurando que ya no volvería a pelear. Es algo que muchos guerreros hacen cuando ya son muy mayores como para seguir con las luchas y así lo hizo Gaiomon. Desde ese día el se convirtió en un nómada que viajaba por todo el mundo, ya no peleaba pero si estaba dispuesto a trasmitirle sus enseñanzas a cualquiera interesado en aprenderlas-  
>-Entonces viajaba por todos lados- comento Tsuki.<br>-Así es- contesto Black –la mayoría de soldados retirados prefieren establecer un hogar para pasar sus últimos días, pero él decidió viajar para explorar el mundo, ahora con la calma de no enfrentar otra vez una batalla. Con el pasar del tiempo, Bastemon que en ese entonces era apenas una Mikemon quiso entrenarse con él para ser fuerte y ayudar a su familia. Con el pasar del tiempo decidió viajar con Gaiomon y gracias a su entrenamiento evoluciono hasta convertirse en Bastemon-  
>-Eso lo entiendo- dijo Tsuki –pero ¿donde entras tú en la historia?-<br>-ya llegare a esa parte, no seas impaciente- dijo Black –como ya te había dicho, hace algún tiempo cuando empecé con mi viaje llegue a una aldea donde trabaje como soldado para ayudar. Bueno, cuando llegue por primera vez a la aldea no me convertí en soldado debido a que no sabía pelear, pero me dijeron que por esa zona se encontraba el gran maestro Gaiomon así que fui a buscarlo para que me enseñara lo que sabía. Al principio tuve que soportar un brutal entrenamiento por varios meses que casi me mata-  
>-Ahora entiendo de donde sacaste el entrenamiento que me pusiste en un principio- comento Tsuki con algo de sarcasmo, haciendo reír un poco a Black.<br>-jajaja, tienes razón Tsuki, y aun igual que tu, por un momento pensé en abandonar todo, pero gracias al apoyo de Bastemon que se convirtió en mi primera amiga y en un apoyo durante mi entrenamiento. Después de de superar ese entrenamiento tan horrible, Gaiomon cambio su forma de entrenarme a una menos exigente, y junto con Bastemon nos entrenamos y nos hicimos más fuertes. Después de un tiempo empezamos a practicar el arte de la espada. Bastemon, Gaiomon y yo éramos muy unidos y parecíamos más amigos que maestros y alumnos. Bastemon era alguien alegre, divertida y entregada, y Gaiomon, aunque siempre intentara simularlo tenía un buen corazón y era amable y divertido-  
>-Parece que todos ustedes se llevaban muy bien en ese tiempo- comento Paris.<br>-Así es –Dijo Black –y sin importar que tan duro fuera el entrenamiento, ellos siempre me apoyaban y siempre sacábamos algún momento para divertirnos-  
>-Pero si ustedes estaban también ¿Por qué Bastemon de guardaba rencor y quería quitarte tu espada?- pregunto Tsuki.<br>-Veras, la etapa final de mi entrenamiento y el de Bastemon con Gaiomon, el nos puso lo que sería una especie de prueba final-  
>-¿Qué clase de prueba?-<br>-a cada uno nos entrego un pergamino donde se explicaba una técnica ancestral para manifestar la energía interna que todos tenemos y manipularla. La prueba era crear una técnica de espada propia con esa energía y utilizarla en una batalla entre nosotros, quien la dominara obtendría de premio una katana hecha por el mismo de un metal especial-  
>-¿así que tenían que inventar una técnica?-<br>-sí, la energía interna de Bastemon resulto ser ligada a la electricidad y la técnica que invento se llamaba "Golpe de Tormenta". Mi energía estaba ligada a la oscuridad por ser de tipo virus y un digimon oscuro y la técnica que invente se llamaba "Sombra Demoniaca" pero nunca logre perfeccionarla por completo-  
>-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-<br>-El día de la prueba pelee contra Bastemon y a pesar de todo mi esfuerzo mi técnica no funciono y perdí. Bastemon gano la espada pero yo no estaba molesto por eso, por el contrario, estaba feliz por ella. Me quede con la espada que había tenido en mi entrenamiento y volví a la aldea para ser soldado. Fue entonces cuando las cosas comenzaron a ir mal-  
>-¿mal? ¿Por qué?-<br>-Bastemon era noble, sencilla y alegre, pero desde que recibió la espada se volvió demasiado orgullosa y arrogante, comenzó a humillar a y agredir a todos, supongo que el recibir esa espada la hizo muy confiada y sentirse superior. Una noche la vi lastimando a unos digimons en un bosque solo porque quería mostrarles que ella era más fuerte. Yo la rete y aunque ella estuvo a punto de vencerme, para mi sorpresa logre usar mi técnica de la Sombra Demoniaca de manera correcta y así la vencí-  
>-¿y luego que pasó?-<br>-Intente ayudarla pero su cambio de personalidad era tan grande que ahora me veía como una basura y no quiso que la ayudara. Después de eso y para sorpresa mía y de Bastemon, Gaiomon apareció en ese lugar. Dijo que Bastemon no era digna de la espada y se la quito entregándomela a mí-  
>-Entonces así fue como obtuviste tu espada-<br>-Después de eso Bastemon se fue furiosa diciendo que algún día se vengaría de mí y me quitaría la espada, pero jamás pensé que realmente lo haría-

Después de escuchar toda la historia de Black, ambas chicas entendían el por qué de la actitud de Bastemon, pero aun así estaban seguras de que ella no era mala.

-Si pudiera hacerle ver que todo paso por que se dejo llevar por recibir esa espada, tal vez ella volvería a ser la misma de antes- comento Black un poco triste.  
>-a mi también me gustaría que eso sucediera, de esa manera podríamos ser buenas amigas- comento Tsuki.<br>-Pienso lo mismo Tsuki- dijo Paris –pero ¿Cómo podríamos hacerla entender?-  
>-Tal vez si Black peleara con ella una vez más y la venciera eso haría que se diera cuenta de sus errores- comento Tsuki sonriendo, pensando que sería buena idea.<br>-No lo sé- dijo Black no muy convencido –Bastemon y yo conocemos las mismas técnicas, ella lleva más tiempo entrenando y además…-  
>-y además…-<br>-ella domina a la perfección su técnica Golpe de Tormenta, en cambio yo aun no puedo utilizar mi Sombra Demoniaca correctamente-

Black se veía un poco triste y también algo desconfiado, pero en cuanto se puso así, Tsuki le puso las manos en los hombros y le regalo una sonrisa.

-Vaya Black, te empiezas a parecer a mi cuando comencé a entrenar. No te preocupes, si no sabes utilizar tu técnica solo tienes que entrenar, y para eso yo te voy a ayudar- Black parecia que quería decir algo pero Tsuki lo interrumpió –Sera mejor que duermas bien para que te recuperes y así mañana estés bien para el entrenamiento-

Black no hizo ninguna protesta, solo se quedo dormido ya que de todos modos estaba muy cansado como para seguir despierto más tiempo. Una vez se durmió, ambas chicas salieron de la habitación para no despertarlo y seguir hablando.

-Realmente tú si sabes cómo animar a otro- comento Paris.  
>-Bueno, solo quiera que Black no estuviera preocupado por creer que no vencería a Bastemon, también por que es mi amigo- respondió Tsuki –por cierto ¿te molestaría si esta noche duermo en tu habitación? Ya viste que le preste mi cama a Black-<br>-Seguro, no hay ningún problema-

Ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, esperando a que el día siguiente fuera mejor para Black.

* * *

><p>Pero mientras los tres digimons descansaban en una cómoda casa, en el bosque Bastemon no podía dormir. Durante toda la tarde hasta altas horas de la noche había estado entrenando mucho con su nueva espada y a pesar de usar sus técnicas con aparentemente más poder. No se sentía tan feliz o satisfecha como se suponía que debería estar. Se sentía mal por alguna razón y no dejaba de pensar lo que le había dicho Black y en las palabras de su maestro.<p>

-Durante mucho tiempo me entrene con la idea de recuperar la espada por que antes era mía, pero ahora que la tengo no me siento como me sentía cuando la recibí por primera vez ¿Qué era lo que en verdad buscaba haciendo todo esto?- pensaba recostada contra un árbol. Mientras seguía metida en sus pensamientos, también recordaba como esa mañana había conocido a Tsuki y a Paris y lo bien que se había llevado con ellas, también recordaba la mirada de confusión y tristeza de la Gaomon al ver la lucha que ella y Black habían tenido y lo lastimado que había quedado Black después de recibir su Golpe de Tormenta de manera directa –Black, tu fuiste un buen amigo mío, eras casi como un hermanito pequeño al que me gustaba ayudar y cuidar. Antes no pensaba mucho en eso pero ahora… ¿Cómo fue que llegue al punto de odiarlo? O al menos creí que lo odiaba porque en realidad no lo odio- una pequeña lagrima comenzó a bajar por su rostro –Después de lo que sucedió debe estar odiándome igual que Tsuki. Quisiera disculparme con él pero… no me siento capaz. Gaiomon tenía razón, cambie mucho y solo ahora me doy cuenta de que al dejarme llevar por tener una espada deje de ser yo misma. Mañana lo buscare, también a Paris y a Tsuki, les pediré disculpas y les devolveré su espada. Sera un paso para enmendarme por mi mala actitud-

Con esta idea se levanto, se seco las lágrimas y empezó a sonreír. Se había dado cuenta de sus errores pero ahora estaba a empezar a corregirlos.  
>Se fue de ese lugar para ir a dormir, pero lo que Bastemon no sabía es que alguien la había estado observando durante todo se tiempo.<p>

* * *

><p>Entre los árboles, se encontraba oculto Zamielmon, que había estado espiando a Bastemon desde hacía varias horas.<p>

-así que esa es la bruja que me mando a volar- decía con una sonrisa diabólica –bueno, pronto me encargare de desquitarme con creces, jajajaja-

Zamielmon se interno un poco más en el bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño claro donde Megadramon y Gigadramon dormían plácidamente. Verlos a si molesto un poco a Zamielmon pero tampoco tenía la intención de despertarlos.

-Espero que duerman muy bien, porque mañana será un día de solo venganza ¡ajajajajajajaja!-

* * *

><p>Después de una larga noche de descanso, a la mañana siguiente Tsuki, Black y Paris están completamente repuestos y listos para empezar un nuevo día.<br>Lo primero que hicieron todos fue desayunar bien, bañarse y prepararse para empezar.

Los primeros en salir de la casa fueron Tsuki y Black que fueron hasta el lugar donde se había desarrollado la batalla entre Tactimon y Beelzemon, pensando que ese sería un buen lugar para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

-Muy bien Black- empezó a hablar Tsuki –Para empezar debes mostrarme como es tu técnica Sombra Demoniaca-  
>-Tsuki…-dijo Black -¿realmente quieres ayudarme a entrenar? No estás obligada a hacerlo-<br>-Pero quiero hacerlo. Te quiero ayudar y además tú me has entrenado y es justo que yo lo haga alguna vez-  
>-Gracias, eres una buena amiga-<br>-Tú también lo eres-

Black tomo una rama para usarla como espada y se dispuso a mostrar en qué consistía su técnica. Comenzó concentrando una gran cantidad de energía oscura que cubría toda su espada. Sus ojos también comenzaban a brillar con un amarillo intenso, dándole una apariencia malvada. Tomo su espada con ambas manos y se preparo a hacer un corte.  
>Pero al hacerlo, la energía se desvaneció y sus ojos dejaron de brillar.<p>

Black se sintió algo desilusionado que su técnica fallara otra vez, pero Tsuki estaba más que impresionada por el enorme poder que su amigo había logrado liberar.

-Guau Black, jamás pensé que pudieras liberar tal cantidad de energía- comento Tsuki aun impresionada.  
>-¿En serio lo crees? Apenas eh logrado hacer eso, no eh sido capaz de dominarla-<br>-Pero lo serás, solo tienes que practicar un poco el control de esa energía-  
>-¿conoces algún método para hacerlo?-<br>-Solo se me ocurre uno que me enseño la maestra Garudamon, sirve para usarse cuando se está demasiado tenso o estresado, o no se puede pensar con claridad-  
>-¿y cuál es?-<p>

Entonces Tsuki se sentó en el suelo, junto las manos y cerro sus ojos.

-solo relájate, despeja tu mente, no pienses en nada, solo visualiza tu técnica en tu mente-

Black hizo lo que Tsuki decía. Despejo su mente de todo pensamiento y solo se concentro en visualizar su técnica en su mente, cuanta energía requería y como se vería, poco a poco la imagen se hacía clara en su mente.

-Muy bien- dijo la Gaomon –ahora sin perder la concentración que tienes en este momento y sin abrir los ojos, empieza a concentrar tu energía oscura en tus manos-

Black intento seguir estas indicaciones y poco a poco concentro la energía. Podía sentirla en sus manos y moldearla con su mente sin la necesidad de estar viéndola con sus ojos.

-si te sientes listo- dijo otra vez Tsuki –mantén la calma que has tenido hasta ahora y poco a poco abre tus ojos.

El gato comenzó a abrir sus ojos, tratando de suprimir un poco los nervios y de no perder la concentración. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la energía oscura que tenía en sus manos había tomado la forma de un dragón oscuro que era la forma que había visualizado en su mente. Tsuki también abrió los ojos y quedo muy impresionada con el logro de su amigo. Después de jugar un poco más con su energía la hizo desaparecer.

-Estoy orgullosa Black, ya has logrado manipularla. Si practicas un poco más serás capaz de manipularla sin ningún problema en una batalla-  
>-Pero creo que me costara un poco de trabajo-<br>-Para eso podemos practicar. Vamos, hagámoslo otra vez-

Ambos digimons volvieron a sentarse y a cerrar sus ojos para seguir concentrándose y practicando.

* * *

><p>Mientras Tsuki y Black seguían en su entrenamiento, Paris había ido a trabajar al restaurante como siempre.<br>Durante toda la mañana, Paris trabajo como siempre, poniendo toda su energía y empeño, pero no dejaba de estar preocupada por sus amigos, por el entrenamiento y por las heridas de Black, y esto no paso desapercibido para Spadamon.

-oye Paris- la llamo Spadamon.  
>-¿Qué sucede?-<br>-Durante esta mañana de eh notado muy distraída, ¿sucede algo?-  
>-sí, es que estoy muy preocupada por Black-<br>-¿le paso algo?-

Entonces Paris le conto a su jefe lo que les había pasado el día anterior. Como ella y Tsuki habían conocido a Bastemon, lo que Tsuki le había contado de que ella y Black habían sido atacados por esa misma Bastemon y la historia que Black les había contado del porque Bastemon le guardaba rencor.  
>Después de escucharla, Spadamon entendió la razón de la preocupación de Paris y el también empezaba a preocuparse.<p>

-Ahora lo entiendo, pero por lo que me dices parecía que esa Bastemon en realidad no es tan mala, simplemente tuvo envidia y enojo por lo que le sucedió y por eso hiso lo que le hiso a Black-  
>-Tsuki y yo pensamos lo mismo, pero tampoco podemos olvidar lo que le hizo a nuestro amigo-<br>-Ojala y cuando Black se recupere pueda hablar con Bastemon y así arreglen sus problemas. Pero quien me preocupa también es Tsuki-  
>-a mi también, pero está con él y la ayuda lo mejor que puede en su entrenamiento para dominar la sombra demoniaca. Tal vez con su ayuda pueda dominar esa técnica-<br>-Eso espero-

Los dos digimons iban a volver a sus obligaciones, pero cuando iban a hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando toda su conversación, y precisamente se trataba de alguien de quien estaban hablando.

-¿Bastemon?- pregunto Paris algo asombrada de verla precisamente a ella.  
>-De manera que ella es Bastemon- comento Spadamon –es más bonita de lo que pensé-<br>-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Bastemon tardo en responder, solo mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Supongo que no soy bienvenida aquí- respondió la felina y estuvo dispuesta a marcharse.  
>-Espera un momento- dijo Paris y Bastemon se detuvo para voltear a verla -¿te gustaría comer algo? Siéntate y en un momento te atiendo- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa.<p>

Bastemon se sorprendió un poco de que le sonriera, no se esperaba eso de Paris. Pensaba que ella la miraría mal o la insultaría o le diría que se fuera pero nada de eso sucedió. La digimon decidió sentarse en una de las mesas y esperar a que Paris viniera, no para ordenar algo sino para hablar con ella porque lo necesitaba.  
>Paris no tardo en llegar a la mesa para recibir la orden de la felina.<p>

-y bien ¿Qué decías pedir?- pregunto Paris con una sonrisa.  
>-En realidad lo que necesito es hablar contigo ¿puedes hacerlo?-<br>-Me gustaría decir que si pero no puedo descuidar el restaurante, pero si quieres puedes quedarte. A medio día cerramos para almorzar y en ese momento podremos hablar-  
>-gracias-<br>-si quieres, te traigo un café y una pieza de pan mientras esperas-  
>-gracias pero preferiría un vaso de leche, el café me sienta mal-<br>-Muy bien ya te lo traigo-

Después de recibir la leche y el pan, Bastemon se quedo sentada toda la mañana, esperando a que fuera medio día para poder hablar con Paris. No dejaba de pensar en lo que diría, en cómo se disculparía y como necesito tener la espada de Black para darse cuenta del terrible error que había cometido.  
>Trato de comer lento mientras esperaba, viendo a los clientes ir y venir y a Paris atendiéndolos amablemente, también a Spadamon que tomaba las ordenes y entraba a la cocina para preparar la comida.<p>

Finalmente llego el medio día. Todos los clientes se fueron y Paris y Spadamon cerraron para poder almorzar ellos dos, solo Bastemon se había quedado toda la mañana hay y no se había ido como los demás clientes.  
>Los tres almorzaron bastante bien, en especial Bastemon por que al terminar quiso que le sirvieran otro plato y Spadamon no tuvo problema en servirle más.<br>Cuando terminaron por fin de almorzar, Paris y Spadamon estaban listos para escuchar lo que Bastemon tenía que decir.

-Bueno…- comenzó a hablar algo nerviosa- lo único que puedo decirles es que les pido disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer, Black era su amigo y yo lo lastime por tonta-  
>-No tienes que disculparte- dijo Paris sonriendo –Black nos conto todo lo que paso. Te dejaste llevar al tener esa espada y el que te la quitaran de hizo sentir mal y por eso lo hiciste, pero si estas arrepentida de corazón no hay necesidad de disculpas-<br>-¿enserio?-  
>-enserio- dijo Spadamon también sonriendo –y si quieres puedes ser nuestra amiga. Estuviste demasiado tiempo sola y resentida, por eso creo que necesitas tener amigos, así que…- ofreciéndole la mano -¿Qué dices?-<p>

Después de escuchar esas palabras, Bastemon empezó a sonreír y también a llorar de felicidad. De un momento a otro se lanzo sobre Spadamon y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Desde que deje a Gaiomon nadie había querido ser mi amigo, gracias, enserio muchas gracias por querer ser mis amigos- decía sin dejar de apretar a Spadamon por la felicidad que sentía.

Mientras, Spadamon también estaba feliz y algo sonrojado, no solo por ver a Bastemon contenta sino por estar tan cerca de ella. Nunca había sido abrazado tan fuerte por una mujer y sentía algo de vergüenza, pero también le gustaba estar así.

-Que bueno es verte contenta Bastemon- comento Paris –y parece que tu lo disfrutas ¿no Spadamon?-

Y por ese comentario, ambos digimons se alejaron bastante avergonzados por dar semejante escena.

Durante la tarde no habían llegado más clientes, así que no habían tenido que abrir el restaurante otra vez y pudieron seguir hablando.  
>Paris y Spadamon le contaron a Bastemon acerca de cada uno de ellos, del restaurante y también sobre Tsuki y como conoció a Black y empezaron a entrenar juntos.<p>

-Ahora entiendo porque se puso algo mal cuando dije que no conocía a una Gaomon hembra- dijo Bastemon.  
>-A sido muy difícil para ella- respondió Paris pero al menos ah estado bien con nosotros, en especial con Black-<br>-Tienes razón, tal parece que esos dos se llevan bastante bien. Oigan, ustedes creen…-  
>-no estamos seguros, tal vez si o tal vez no, igual ellos no hablan de eso-<br>-bueno, creo que sería lindo si pasara. Ah… nuevamente gracias por… bueno, perdonarme por todo lo que hice-  
>-no hay de qué, pero ya olvídate de eso, recuerda que somos amigas-<br>-Lo sé, de hecho se podría decir que eres la primera amiga que tengo-  
>-estoy segura que a Tsuki le encantara ser tu amiga-<br>-Espero que sí, la verdad es que desde el primer momento en que la vi me agrado mucho y no quisiera llevarme mal con ella-  
>-y dime… ¿estás lista para tener una pelea con Black?-<br>-¿pelea?-  
>-Bueno… Tsuki pensó que la mejor forma de hacerte ver tus errores era enfrentarse nuevamente, pero apuesto que no se imaginaban que tu ya te habrías dado cuenta de eso antes-<br>-igual aceptare tener una batalla con él, quien sabe… podría ser interesante-  
>-de eso no hay duda-<br>-oigan chicas…- dijo Spadamon, acercándose a ambas con dos vasos de helado de chocolate y vainilla -¿están de humor para un postre?-  
>-Si gracias- dijeron ambas y recibieron los vasos.<p>

Cuando le dieron el primer bocado al helado, quedaron encantadas y no tardaron mucho en terminárselo.

-En cuanto a clientela este sería el peor día para el restaurante- comento Spadamon con una sonrisa –pero por haberte conocido y hablar contigo Bastemon también es el mejor-  
>-Basta Spadamon, me haces sentir avergonzada- respondió Bastemon sonriendo y algo roja-<br>-a él siempre le gusta actuar así con las chicas, así que no te sorprendas querida- comento Paris con algo de sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Mientras, Tsuki y Black habían pasado toda la mañana entrenando. Después de varios intentos para manipular la energía oscura con los ojos cerrados y la calma, Black logro finalmente dominarla a la perfección. Después de esto se paso hacer el mismo ejercicio, pero ahora con una rama simulando su espada en las manos, canalizando la energía sobre esta. Al principio fue algo difícil. Pero Black logro dominar también esta parte.<p>

Después de un descanso siguió la parte final. Ahora Black debía manipular la energía oscura con su espada para una batalla para lo que Tsuki se prestó como su oponente. Esa había sido la parte más dura del entrenamiento, pero poco a poco lo había logrado y su manipulación de la energía era casi perfecta.

Después de todo ese arduo entrenamiento solo faltaba la prueba final.

-¿estás listo?-  
>-¿Segura que esto funcionara?-<br>-Segura, has avanzado mucho y lo único que te falta es una prueba para ver si has dominado la técnica completamente-

Ambos digimons se encontraban en la cima de la colina y podían ver la pequeña cuesta abajo.

-Desde aquí- empezó a explicar Tsuki –utilizaras tu técnica y veremos si puedes hacer una línea recta-  
>-De acuerdo, lo intentare-<br>-Se que podrás-

Tsuki tomo un poco de distancia mientras Black se preparaba. Cerró los ojos y sostuvo su rama en posición vertical con las dos manos. Poco a poco la energía oscura comenzó a recubrir la espada, tomando la forma de un dragón negro.  
>La energía emanada por la espada era muy intensa y Black abrió sus ojos, que estaban brillando intensamente. A la Gaomon le dio un poco de miedo porque con esos ojos y esa energía parecía un demonio, aun mas cuanto mostro los colmillos.<p>

-¡Sombra Demoniaca!- Grito Black con todas sus fuerzas mientras hacia un corte con su espada.

El resultado de esto fue la liberación de una onda de energía oscura con la forma de un dragón que rugía, y que literalmente partió la tierra colina abajo hasta llegar a dañar algunos árboles que estaban abajo, y lo más impresionante es que el ataque había hecho una perfecta línea recta.  
>Tsuki quedo impresionada y también asustada de ver el poder destructivo de aquella técnica ahora que había sido dominada completamente. Mientras, la energía oscura desapareció y Black había vuelto a la normalidad, pero soltó su rama y callo adolorido al suelo.<p>

-¡¿Black estas bien?- gritaba la Gaomon corriendo hacia su amigo.  
>-Estoy bien- dijo Black volviéndose a poner de pie y sonriendo –solo me duelen un poco los hombros, supongo que es por todo el entrenamiento-<br>-Descuida, creo que se cómo hacerte sentir mejor, solo siéntate-

Black obedeció y espero a ver qué era lo que su amiga haría.  
>En ese momento, Tsuki se quito los guantes y puso sus manos en los hombros de Black. Antes de que Black preguntara que estaba haciendo, Tsuki empezó a masajearle los hombros haciéndole sentir un gran alivio.<br>Los masajes de Tsuki eran cada vez mas suaves y hacían a sentir a Black demasiado bien, incluso haciéndolo ronronear un poco. Mientras, Tsuki seguía concentrada en su trabajo y sin darse cuenta apoyo su pecho sobre la espalda de Black, haciendo sentir a Black algo avergonzado pero cómodo así que no dijo nada.

Después de un rato, Tsuki se alejo mientras que Black se sentía ahora mucho mejor.

-Realmente me siento muy bien, muchas gracias Tsuki, tienes unas manos milagrosas- comento Black.  
>-no hay de que, como te vi adolorido se me ocurrió que un masaje te haría sentir mejor-<br>-Pues funciono pero… ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-  
>-bueno… cuando era un poco más pequeña me lastime jugando pero mi papá me hiso sentir mejor con un masaje y me enseño a hacerlo-<br>-Te lo agradezco Tsuki-  
>-No tienes que agradecerme, cuando estés adolorido te daré un masaje-<br>-no, quiero decir… gracias por acompañarme, ayudarme con mi entrenamiento y a dominar la Sombra Demoniaca, creo que no lo habría logrado sin tu ayuda- dijo Black mirando el cielo.  
>-Sabes que te ayudare siempre que lo necesites-<p>

Ambos digimons se quedaron mirando el cielo por un momento más y notaron que ya comenzaba a atardecer.

-Nos llevo todo el día- comento Tsuki –pero lo conseguiste-  
>-es cierto- dijo Black -¿quieres que te acompañe a casa?-<br>-me encantaría, pero aun no es tan tarde así que Paris y Spadamon deben seguir en el restaurante. Podríamos ir a verlos y decirles que ya has dominado tu técnica-  
>-me parece perfecto, entonces vamos-<p>

Y ambos digimons comenzaron su camino para llegar al restaurante Espada Azul para decirles a sus amigos lo bien que había terminado el entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>El sol ya estaba muy cerca de ocultarse y Paris había decidido que era momento de irse.<p>

-Entonces nos veremos mañana Paris- le decía Spadamon despidiéndola desde la puerta.  
>-si señor- respondió ella y volteo a ver a Bastemon- si quieres puedes venir conmigo, podría acomodar un colchón o algo para que te quedes con nosotras-<br>-Gracias Paris- respondió Bastemon pero no quisiera ser una molestia para ti y Tsuki, será mejor que me quede al aire libre-  
>-de acuerdo, en ese caso hasta mañana-<p>

Paris se alejaba a paso lento, desapareciendo entre los árboles y dejando a Spadamon y a Bastemon solos.

Una vez se fue, ambos digimons volvieron al restaurante para poder hablar un poco más.

-¿te gustaría algo para la cena?- le pregunto Spadamon.  
>-Por favor Spadamon, no es necesario que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo, en todo caso soy una desconocida-<br>-Eso es cierto, pero estas en mi restaurante y para mi seria un gusto atenderte. Y no te preocupes por la cuenta porque no te cobrare nada-

Ante esa invitación Bastemon no pudo hacer más que aceptarla sin protestar.  
>Se sentó en una de las mesas y espero a que Spadamon saliera con la comida. No tardo demasiado en llegar con una bandeja con una pizza de varios sabores y dos vasos de soda.<br>Después de la comida ambos quedaron llenos y muy satisfechos, y también fue cuando Bastemon tuvo la oportunidad de decirle algo a Spadamon.

-Oye…-  
>-¿Qué pasa Bastemon?-<br>-Bueno, solo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana, la forma como te apreté. Debió ser incomodo para ti pero estaba demasiado contenta y no lo pude evitar- algo avergonzada-  
>-Si quieres que te sea honesto, en realidad me gusto que hicieras eso-<br>-¿enserio?-  
>-Bueno, siempre me ha gustado ser amable con las mujeres, pero nunca una me había abrazado así. Supongo que soy algo molesto con lo que les digo pero últimamente eh evitado hacerlo-<br>-pues a mí no me molesta los halagos o las cosas que me has dicho hoy, la verdad es que aparte de Black y Gaiomon, ningún chico había sido amable conmigo hasta ahora-  
>-Pues me alegra eso. También estuve pensando… ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí hoy? Así no tendrías que estar a la intemperie-<br>-¿en el restaurante?-  
>-No, allá atrás hay dos habitaciones, una es mía y la otra esta sin usar, podrías usarla-<br>-Me encantaría, llevo tanto viajando que me gustaría saber lo que se siente estar en una cama-  
>-Entonces déjame enseñártela-<p>

Spadamon y Bastemon estaban a punto de ir a las habitaciones pero…

El digimon de armadura tuvo un presentimiento extraño, tomo a Bastemon y la lanzo al suelo. Casi al mismo tiempo, una flecha atravesó el vidrio de la ventana y se clavo en una pared.

Ninguno de los dos entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tampoco esperarían para averiguarlo. Sacaron sus armas y salieron del restaurante para enfrentar lo que fuera que hubiera disparado esa flecha.

Fuera del restaurante ya estaba oscuro, y también se encontraba Zamielmon quien había sido el que había disparado la flecha, mirando a los dos digimons con una sonrisa diabólica.

-jajajaja, lástima que falle, pero eso no se repetirá- dijo el arquero, preparado para disparar otra flecha.  
>-tú debes ser Zamielmon- dijo Spadamon algo molesto –Tsuki y Black ya me han hablado de ti. No te perdonare por dañar mi vidrio-<br>-no deberías molestar pequeño- respondió Zamielmon y desviando la mirada para ver a Bastemon –solo la vine a buscar a ella-  
>-¿acaso quieres que te vuelva a mandar a volar?- pregunto Bastemon, sonriendo de forma burlona.<br>-veamos si te sigues riendo cuando veas esto-

En ese momento, Zamielmon chasqueo los dedos y de entre los arboles salieron Megadramon y Gigadramon y aterrizaron junto a Zamielmon. Entonces, Bastemon y Spadamon se dieron cuenta que Paris estaba atada con la cola de Megadramon y aparentemente inconsciente, haciéndolos sentir aun más molestos.

-¿quieren salvar a su amiga? Veamos que pueden hacer contra mí, jajajajaja-

Sin más opción, Bastemon y Spadamon corren hacia los tres digimons. Bastemon se dedico a atacar a los dos dragones para tratar de liberar a Paris. Mientras Spadamon intentaba luchar contra Zamielmon.  
>La habilidad de Spadamon con su cuchillo lo hizo deshacer todas las flechas que Zamielmon le lanzaba, pero la velocidad de este hacía imposible que pudiera hacerle daño.<br>Finalmente, Spadamon intento hacer un ataque pero Zamielmon logro evitarlo y darle una patada a Spadamon, dejándolo inconsciente. Pero aunque Spadamon ya estaba inconsciente, Zamielmon seguía pateándolo y riéndose de verlo derrotado.

Bastemon aun seguía luchando contra los dragones pero aun no había logrado vencerlos, sin embargo si había logrado rescatar a Paris y alejarla de ellos. Estaba lista para seguir luchando contra Megadramon y Gigadramon, pero fue cuando vio a Spadamon siendo lastimado por Zamielmon, la felina sintió una gran tristeza y furia y fue a tratar de luchar contra Zamielmon, pero sus dragones rápidamente fueron a defenderlo.

-jajajaja, es una lástima gatita, parece que no pudiste defender a tu amigo. ¿Qué paso con eso de que me mandarías a volar otra vez? Parece que no eres más que una habladora, jajajajaja-

Zamielmon seguía burlándose y riéndose como un desquiciado y Bastemon se sentía aun mas enojada, pero no porque Zamielmon se burlara de ella, sino porque había lastimado a Spadamon y después de todo lo que había hecho por ella, no soportaba que alguien lo lastimara.

-Muy bien Zamielmon- dijo ella sonando bastante molesta –lastimaste a mis amigos y eso es algo que no voy a perdonarte- al mismo tiempo, cruzo sus espadas y estas comenzaban a brillar y liberar relámpagos -¡Pagaras por todo lo que has hecho, Golpe de Tormenta!- haciendo un giro con sus espadas para liberar una poderosa onda de energía eléctrica.

Megadramon y Gigadramon quedaron frente a Zamielmon, recibiendo el ataque de lleno, quedando demasiado lastimados y débiles.

-Tus dragones han caído, ahora tú sigues- decía la felina amenazándolo con su espada.  
>-de hecho… era justo lo que esperaba- respondió Zamielmon.<p>

En ese momento, saco de su armadura una esfera de cristal y la apunto hacia Megadramon y Gigadramon. Estos comenzaron a brillar y a desintegrarse para entrar dentro de la esfera.  
>Cuando entraron completamente, la esfera empezó a brillar intensamente y cuando estuvo lista, la acerco a su pecho y la esfera empezó a entrar dentro de su cuerpo.<p>

Cuando la esfera entro completamente, Zamielmon comenzó a brillar a aumentar de tamaño hasta ser cuatro o cinco veces más grande de lo que era antes.  
>Al verlo tan grande, Bastemon no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto intimidada, pero igual estaba dispuesta a luchar.<p>

-Tal vez hayas crecido, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, entre más grandes son más fuerte es la caída- dijo Bastemon, cargando nuevamente sus espadas con electricidad -¡Golpe de Tormenta!-

Pero antes de que pudiera liberar su ataque, Zamielmon le dio un puño sin mucha fuerza, haciendo que soltara sus espadas y callera al suelo. Bastemon intento levantarse una vez más, esta vez para utilizar la espada de Black pero no pudo hacerlo, Zamielmon le estaba apuntando con una de sus ballestas.

-parece que este término, jejejeje- comento el arquero listo para disparar y riendo como un demonio.

Bastemon se sentía muy asustada y no se sintió capaz de hacer nada, solo esperar a que Zamielmon disparara…

Pero…

Antes de que Zamielmon disparara, fue derribado por Tsuki y Black con una fuerte patada en el rostro.  
>Cuando los vio, Bastemon se sintió bastante aliviada y ellos también estaban contentos de ver que estaba a salvo.<p>

-¿estás bien Bastemon?-pregunto Tsuki.  
>-si- respondió ella –pero Paris y Spadamon están inconscientes, debemos ayudarlos-<br>-entonces ustedes encárguense de ellos y yo me encargare de enfrentar a Zamielmon-  
>-¿estás seguro?-<br>-por supuesto amiga, no te preocupes-  
>-en ese caso, toma esto- Bastemon le entrego su espada –la vas a necesitar, y por cierto… gracias por volver a decirme amiga-<p>

Tsuki y Bastemon se encargaron de tomar a Paris y Spadamon para llevarlos dentro del restaurante y así estuvieran a salvo.

Ahora, Black y Zamielmon que habia vuelto a ponerse de pie, estaban frente a frente, preparados para luchar.

-nos vemos nuevamente gatito- dijo Zamielmon aun sonriendo como un demente.  
>-Te ves un poco más grande de lo que recuerdo, pero no significa que no te voy a vencer-<br>-¿enserio lo crees? Bueno, veamos si es cierto- apuntándole con sus ballestas.  
>-cuando quieras- desenfundando su espada-<p>

Zamielmon disparo sus flechas y estas estaban muy cerca de él, pero Black ya estaba preparado.  
>El gato comienza a concentrar su energía oscura en su espada formando a un dragón negro y sus ojos empezaron a brillar. La energía que Black estaba liberando era enorme eh incluso comenzó a asustar un poco a Zamielmon y Bastemon que estaba observando la batalla con Tsuki dentro del restaurante.<p>

-¡has hecho demasiado daño Zamielmon, pero esto se termina aquí, Sombra Demoniaca!- haciendo un corte, liberando una poderosa onda de energía oscura que, no solo deshizo las flechas de Zamielmon sino que también lo atravesó de un solo golpe, haciendo que empezara a desintegrarse y desaparecer.

Después de ejecutar ese ataque, Black quedo bastante cansado, pero lo había logrado dominar su técnica, había vencido a Zamielmon.  
>Entro al restaurante para encontrarse con sus amigos. Paris y Spadamon no tardaron demasiado en despertar y al estar todos despiertos pudieron empezar a hablar.<p>

Bastemon, Spadamon y Paris le dijeron a Tsuki y Black todo lo que habían hablado, como habían aceptado a Bastemon como amiga y lo arrepentida que ella estaba, lo que alegro a los dos digimons. Mientras, Tsuki y Black les comentaron a sus amigos como había sido el entrenamiento de ese día y como había logrado dominar la técnica Sombra Demoniaca para pelear contra Bastemon, pero ahora eso no sería necesario, sobre todo porque Bastemon se había dado cuenta que al final, Black realmente se había ganado esa espada.  
>Fue una noche en la que todo había quedado en paz entre todos los digimons, pero ya era muy tarde y después de esa intensa noche, todos necesitaban dormir bien.<p>

Pero lo que esos digimons no sabian es que fuera del restaurante habia un digimon, de gran armadura negra que los observaba, era Gaiomon, y aunque su casco no dejaba ver su rostro, estaba sonriendo lleno de orgullo al ver lo mucho que sus dos alumnos habian crecido. Despues de unos minutos, Gaiomon desaparecio sin dejar rastro, como solia hacerlo siempre, pero por alguna razon... tanto Bastemon como Black habian tenido el presentimiento de ser observados por su maestro.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, como siempre Tsuki había ido para encontrarse con Black para comenzar su entrenamiento de ese día.<br>Cuando lo encontró, el estaba sentado en el pasto, con una larga caja de color marrón, lo que la confundió un poco.

-Buenos días Black- dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a él.  
>-buenos días Tsuki-<br>-bien, estoy lista para comenzar mi entrenamiento-  
>-lo sé, pero antes… me gustaría darte algo- acercándole la caja.<p>

Tsuki estuvo algo indecisa de si abrir la caja o no, pero Black le hizo señas de que lo hiciera. Cuando abroí la caja, casi no podía creer lo que había dentro. Sobre una cobija blanca, había una espada de un mango metálico que parecía la cabeza de un lobo con cadenas de la cual salía la hoja de la espada, la cual brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Tsuki la tomo en sus manos y para su sorpresa era bastante ligera, hizo un par de movimiento con ella y luego volvió a ver a Black.

-La construí con ayuda de un herrero en una aldea cercana- dijo Black –trate de hacerla personal para ti ¿Qué te parece?-  
>-Es hermosa, muchas gracias Black pero… ¿crees que estoy lista?-<br>-estoy seguro de que lo estas, por cierto ¿Qué era eso que me querías dar si te ganaba en nuestra pelea de práctica de ayer?-

Entonces, Tsuki se levanto, se acerco a Black y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de esto Black se sentía demasiado nervioso, y al mismo tiempo contento. Había quedado bastante sonrojado y Tsuki también estaba igual, pero ambos intentaron disimularlo.

-sé que es algo tonto, es mi manera de agradecerte por todo el entrenamiento que me has dado, nunca te lo había agradecido y creí que esa sería la forma correcta- dijo ella algo nerviosa.  
>-Pues… gracias Tsuki, nunca me lo hubiera esperado- respondió el igual de nervioso –pero bueno, creo que es momento de entrenar-<br>-si-

Ambos digimons comenzaron su entrenamiento, ahora cada uno con una espada, esperando que con eso se hicieran más fuertes y mejoraran todavía más.

Despues del entrenamiento, cuando fueron al restaurante se llevaron una gran y algo agradable sorpresa.  
>Bastemon habia decidio vivir en la casa de Spadamon, y ahora ella trabajaba como la nueva camarera del restaurante.<p>

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"Bueno Paris, después te mucho trabajo de has ganado un descanso. Sin embargo, a veces en los días libres ocurren las cosas menos esperadas. En el próximo capítulo, un día para Paris. Descansa todo lo que puedas amiga."**


	14. Cap 13, Un día para Paris

**Capitulo 13**

**Un día para paris**

Tres días habían pasado desde la aparición de Bastemon y la derrota definitiva de Zamielmon.

No paso demasiado para que esta noticia llegara a los oídos de Matadormon y de su amo Grandracmon. Ahora, ambos digimons se encontraban en la cueva de hielo, hablando de los recientes sucesos y sus próximos movimientos.

-De manera que Zamielmon fue vencido- decía Grandracmon dentro de su vitral, sonando muy molesto por la noticia.

-Así es señor- respondió Matadormon, haciendo una reverencia –tal parece que los digimons de los que se quería vengar fueron quienes lo vencieron-

-ya veo-

-¿le preocupan esos digimons?-

-No realmente, sin embargo parecen ser muy interesantes-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hacer con ellos?-

-Quiero que vayas y los vigiles, que veas como son y lo que son capaces de hacer, después decidiré que es lo que hare con ellos-

-si señor-

Matadormon volvió a levantarse y se preparo para irse de la cueva…

-espera Matadormon-

El vampiro se detuvo y volvió a ver el vitral.

-¿sucede algo?-

-sí, solo me preguntaba si has recibido noticias del segundo ángel-

-sí, desde que lo desperté y salió de aquí se ha estado moviendo por el oeste, ya ha destruido dos aldeas con su ejército y va por la tercera, después irá a una cuarta aldea-

-perfecto-

Entonces, Matadormon desvió la mirada al lugar donde estaban los cristales de los Ángeles del Pandemónium. Ahora, un cristal más estaba destrozado junto con el de Tactimon.

-Señor…- comenzó a hablar el vampiro otra vez – ¿no cree que fue algo exagerado enviarlo a él? Sabe de su brutalidad y su gusto por la muerte, seguramente la destrucción que cause hará que se olvide de reunir energía para usted-

-jajaja, yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso, además… si se trata de destrucción el es un indefenso Koromon a comparación con… ellos dos-

-sí, tiene toda la razón señor, por cierto, creo que después de destruir la tercer aldea, enviara la energía conseguida, siempre y cuando no se le olvide-

-eso espero-

* * *

><p>Lejos de esa cueva, en otro lugar, no existía las temperaturas bajo cero que había dentro de aquella cueva de hielo y nieve, y en su lugar había fuego y calor que consumían todo a su paso.<p>

Una pequeña y humilde aldea, que hacía unos pocos días era prospera y tranquila, ahora era consumida por el fuego de los invasores que habían llegado. No había sobrevivientes, todos habían muerto en aquella terrible masacre, y sus datos flotaban en el cielo, pero no en dirección al pueblo del inicio, sino a las manos de los digimons causantes de aquella destrucción, al interior de pequeñas esferas de cristal que sostenían en sus manos.

Solo un digimon había sobrevivido, una joven y bonita Lilymon, pero no había podido escapar de esa aldea y ahora se encontraba rodeada por los digimons invasores.

-Por favor no me lastimen, se los suplico- pedía la digimon muy asustada y llorando.

De entre los digimons que la rodeaban, uno se acerco a ella. Era un digimon enorme, de armadura blanca y con adornos dorados, una capa de rojo oscura, igual que el de algunas partes de su armadura, dándole la apariencia de un caballero, y sujetando una enorme lanza dorada con un hacha de dos filos en la punta.

Al verlo tan cerca, Lilimon no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera salir corriendo de ahí, pero el miedo que sentía la tenia completamente paralizada y era incapaz de moverse.

El caballero se acercaba cada vez más, siempre apuntándole con su hacha, asustándola cada vez mas.

-Por favor señor, hare todo lo que usted me diga…- pero mientras Lilimon seguía suplicando, el caballero comenzaba a mover su arma como si estuviera a punto de atacar –que… espere por favor…- pero el caballero no parecía cambiar sus intenciones -¡por favor señor… no quiero morir… no lo haga, hare todo lo que usted quiera… por favor… por favor…!-

Los gritos de suplica y agonía de la chica se oían cada vez más fuertes y desgarradores, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo al caballero. De un solo golpe, corto a Lilimon por la mitad, deteniendo sus gritos de tristeza y horror para siempre. El cuerpo dividido no tardo mucho en desintegrarse en cientos de datos que comenzaron a flotar hacia otra esfera de cristal que el digimon rojo tenía en sus manos.

Cuando todos los datos entraron en la esfera, esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, también se alcanzaba a escuchar un poco de aquellos desgarradores gritos.

-Vaya, aun después de haber visto esto muchas veces no dejo de sorprenderme- decía el caballero para sí mismo, sin dejar de observar la esfera de cristal –Fuiste un tonto Tactimon al creer que destruir a muchos digimons era la forma de obtener más energía, la verdadera forma de obtener energía es hacer que sufran, y ese sufrimiento libera un poder enorme-

El caballero se acerco a cada uno de sus soldados y tomo las esferas de cristal que tenían, en total eran veintisiete y se las entrego a uno de ellos con la instrucción de llevarlas y entregárselas a Matadormon.

Después de que su soldado se fuera, el caballero rojo siguió observando por unos momentos más la destrucción que había dejado en aquel lugar.

-esto es solo el comienzo, la destrucción que traeré me dará todo el dolor y tristeza que necesito para así liberar a mi amo Grandracmon-

* * *

><p>Dos días después.<p>

Paris se encontraba caminando por una pradera, casi sin árboles, cargando en su espalda una pequeña mochila vacía y una bolsita con dinero colgando de su cuello.

Era un día bastante tranquilo, sin nubes en el cielo y un sol no muy fuerte, perfecto para salir a caminar.

Mientras seguía su camino, paso cerca de un enorme lago y en el dos Sedramons jugaban a lanzarse chorros de hielo sin mucha fuerza y un poco de esos ataques cayó sobre la Prairiemon cubriéndola de escarcha, aunque eso en vez de molestarla se le hizo gracioso.

Siguió caminando un poco más, pero se detuvo un momento cuando vio pasar sobre ella una pequeña parvada de Airdramons que se dirigían hacia las montañas.

-parece que algunos están aprovechando este día tan bonito- pensaba con una sonrisa.

Siguió su camino, bastante contenta y animada. Recordando como esa mismo día, en la madrugada había comenzado su viaje, y lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

* * *

><p>(Comienzo del Flashback)<p>

Después de haber estado trabajando toda la mañana junto a su nueva camarera compañera, finalmente había llegado el medio día y ahora ella podía descansar y almorzar tranquila con Bastemon y Spadamon, siendo acompañados por Tsuki y Black.

Como siempre, había sido un almuerzo tranquilo, pero también lleno de mucha conversación de parte de todos, y uno de los temas que más llamo la atención de todos fue el que comento Paris.

-oye Spadamon…-

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Spadamon.

-bueno… lo que pasa es que mañana comienza el Festival de las Flores-

-¿Qué es el Festival de las Flores?- pregunto Tsuki.

-creo que eh escuchado de eso- comento Black –es un festival que se realiza cada año en la aldea Verdalia-

-yo también lo eh escuchado- dijo Bastemon –se dice que en esa aldea hay muchos digimons planta e insecto y la mayoría se dedica a cultivar y cuidar flores para mostrarlas en ese festival, además ahí baile, música, desfiles, mucha comida y venden muchas cosas, es todo un evento-

-Suena muy divertido- dijo Tsuki bastante contenta.

-es por eso que me gustaría pedirte permiso para ir- dijo Paris –sabes que desde hace tiempo que querido ir pero no eh podido-

-no estoy seguro Paris- dijo Spadamon pensando bastante –últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo-

-Por favor Spadamon, no seas malo, será solo un día- volvió a pedirle Paris, pero esta vez poniendo su clásica carita de cachorrita abandonada.

Spadamon intento mirar hacia otro lado y los demás digimons también intentaron hacer lo mismo, pero fue casi imposible, nadie podía escapar de esa carita.

-Deberías dejarla- dijo Bastemon –yo no tengo problema en encargarme de todo el trabajo yo sola-

-Además yo trabajo por las tardes- dijo Tsuki –así que no hay que preocuparse por el trabajo-

-Además…- dijo Black sonriendo –si no la dejas ir, ella seguirá con esa carita hasta que te convenza Spadamon-

Spadamon pensaba un poco en la petición que Paris estaba haciendo, y también intentaba no ver su cara de cachorrita pero le era imposible.

Finalmente…

-muy bien Paris- dijo Spadamon –puedes ir a la aldea Verdalia-

Después de escuchar esto, Paris estaba muy contenta y le dio a Spadamon un fuerte abrazo en señal de agradecimiento.

-espero que te diviertas mucho- dijo Bastemon –ojala yo también pudiera ir-

-a mí también me gustaría ir- dijo Tsuki –en mi aldea nunca han hecho un festival, pero supongo que será para el próximo año-

-descuiden chicas- les dijo Paris a ambas- les prometo que a ambas les traeré algo especial de ese festival-

-gracias Paris- respondieron ambas-

-y para los chicos…- dijo, mirando a Black y a Spadamon –tal vez traiga algo de comida especial-

-eso sería genial- comento Black- en mi viaje nunca eh comido comida de festival-

-y si puedes consigue algunas recetas para incluirlas en el menú del restaurante- comento Spadamon entre risas-

-por supuesto Spadamon. Entonces, saldré mañana temprano-

Después del medio día, la tarde de trabajo transcurrió de manera normal, con bastante trabajo y muchos clientes, pero para Paris, Tsuki y Bastemon no era ningún problema, por el contrario, mucho trabajo las mantenía ocupadas y en cierta manera, divertidas, igual que al cocinero Spadamon, que ya ninguna cantidad de clientes le parecía demasiado grande para no atenderla.

Ya en la noche, Paris se despidió de Spadamon, de Black y de Bastemon de una vez por qué sabía que no los vería al día siguiente. A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las cinco de la mañana cuando aun no había salido el sol por completo, tomo su dinero y una pequeña mochila para poder traer todo lo que compraría en el festival para sus amigos. Se despidió de Tsuki y se puso en marcha.

(Fin del Flashback)

* * *

><p>Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Habían pasado casi cinco horas y ya había recorrido un largo trayecto, sin sentirse cansada y estando cada vez mas emocionada por llegar a la aldea Verdalia.<p>

-No puedo esperar a llegar a la aldea –pensaba emocionada- me pregunto… ¿Qué tantas cosas habrá para hacer? ¿Cómo será la aldea? Además… ¿será que el dinero que llevo será suficiente? –Se detuvo un momento y abrió su bolsa para revisar cuánto dinero había traído -No sé si mi dinero sea suficiente- seguía pensando seria, pero luego empezó a sonreír -pero espero que al menos sea suficiente para cumplir con lo que le prometí a mis amigos- y con este pensamiento, cerro su bolsa y siguió su camino, sintiéndose mucho más animada.

Después de casi media hora de caminata después, llego por fin a la aldea Verdalia.

Esta aldea era muy diferente a cualquier otra que Paris hubiera visto antes.

Estaba recubierta por un muro como la mayoría de aldeas en esa zona, pero dentro, había muchos árboles y pasto que formaban pequeños bosques, dándole la apariencia de un bosque cercado dentro de otro bosque aun más grande. Había varios edificios y casas construidas en cierta manera unidas a los arboles. Los caminos estaban hechos de piedra, rodeados por lagos y muchas y hermosas flores. Más que edificios, había pequeños bosques, todos ellos habitados por digimons tipo planta e insecto, mientras que otras especies vivían en los edificios.

La aldea Verdalia parecía más una selva que una aldea. Pero para Paris, ese lugar era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado y apenas era el comienzo.

El festival aun no había comenzado, así que decidió pasear por la aldea para conocerla mejor. La mezcla entre naturaleza y aldea que tenia la aldea Verdalia era algo realmente maravilloso y en ocasiones, mientras Paris seguía recorriéndola, sentía como si aun siguiera en el bosque, pero luego veía algo que le recordaba que estaba en una aldea.

Después de un buen rato recorriendo la aldea, empezó a ver a varios digimons, principalmente animales, plantas e insectos decorando toda la aldea con adornos y arreglos florales para el festival mientras que otros preparaban sus negocios y las cosas que venderían. Otro grupo de digimons preparaban todo para los eventos que habría ese día. Por lo que Paris pudo ver, serian eventos muy interesantes ya que vio que esos digimons traían de todo; instrumentos, equipos de sonido, arreglos florales, y muchas otras cosas que la Prairiemon no alcanzo a reconocer pero si llamaron mucho su atención y la ponían más impaciente.

-¡Guau! hay tantas cosas tan interesantes- decía para sí misma bastante emocionada – ¡¿Cuánto más voy a tener que esperar para que comience?-

-Tal vez no mucho- dijo una voz.

Cuando Paris la escucho, miro hacia todas las direcciones para ver quien le hablaba. No muy lejos de ella, cerca de unos árboles, estaba una Lilamon jugando con algunos digimons bebes. Paris supuso que había sido ella quien le había hablado y se acerco para hablarle.

-Disculpa ¿tú me dijiste algo?- le pregunto Paris y Lilamon volteo a verla.

-Si- respondió ella dejando a los bebes para que se fueran –Parecías algo impaciente así que solo te decía que pronto empezará el festival-

-¿acaso tú sabes del festival?-

-jajaja, por supuesto que se, después de todo vivo en esta aldea. Y tu ¿es la primera vez que vienes al festival de las flores?-

-la verdad es que si, siempre había querido venir para participar de este festival. Por cierto ¿a qué horas comenzara?-

En ese momento, se empezó a escuchar el sonido de unas campanas a lo lejos.

-justo ahora- dijo Lilamon - ¿te gustaría que te guiara al lugar donde empezara el festival?-

-sí, me encantaría-

-en ese caso… sígueme-

Lilamon comenzó a volar hacia el lugar donde sonaban las campanas, mientras que Paris trataba de seguirle el paso. Después de un rato de correr, ambas llegaron al centro de la aldea, donde también estaban muchos de los digimons que vivían en la aldea y que habían venido por el festival.

Aunque era el centro de toda la aldea, parecía más el centro de un bosque, rodeado de muchos árboles.

-¡Vaya! realmente hay mucha aglomeración- comento Paris -¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-

-mira- le dijo Lilamon señalando.

Paris observo con cuidado hacia donde estaba señalando la digimon y fue cuando vio algo que no había notado. En el centro de ese pequeño bosque, había una edificación parecida a una hermosa catedral dentro de un árbol cubierto de flores de muchos colores, con una enorme campana de plata colgada en la parte más alta.

-Es hermosa- dijo Paris bastante impresionada por lo que estaba viendo – ¿Qué lugar es?-

-es el templo de la Reina de las Flores- respondió Lilamon –el lugar más importante de toda la aldea Verdalia, el hogar de la Reina de las Flores-

-¿Reina de las Flores? ¿Quién es?-

-ya lo veras-

Al principio no sucedió nada, pero después de unos minutos…

Las puertas del templo empezaron a abrirse y de ahí, salió un enorme Triceramon, con una correa atada a su cuerpo y jalando un enorme carro de madera, y sobre el había un enorme botón de rosa cerrado, de color blanco. Después de caminar un poco más, el dinosaurio verde se detuvo, dejando la flor en medio de todos los presentes.

El botón de rosa comenzó a abrirse, mostrando unos hermosos pétalos de siete colores que brillaban a la luz del sol, pero eso no era lo más impresionante que tenía esa flor, era lo que estaba en su interior lo verdaderamente interesante.

-¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaba Paris sin dejar de observar la flor.

-es ella- dijo Lilamon sonriendo.

Dentro de la flor, había una mujer de piel purpura, con un top, medias veladas y un casco de color purpura más oscuro, un vestido blanco, cabello rubio y unos hermosos labios rojos. Cargaba dos cetros, uno plateado con un adorno con forma de flor en su mano derecha, y otro dorado con alas y dos serpientes en su mano izquierda.

Cuando la digimon salió de aquella flor, también fue como si se liberara un aura llena de paz y armonía que llenaba a todos los presentes, asiéndolos sentir débiles, pero también tranquilos y en paz, como si no existieran los problemas.

Poco a poco todos comenzaron a volver a la normalidad, pero la tranquilidad y armonía que había dejado la Reina de las Flores aun podía sentirse. Los pétalos de la flor comenzaron a moldearse hasta formar una especie de asiento donde la digimon pudo descansar su hermoso cuerpo y mirar a todos, tanto habitantes como visitantes para dirigirse a ellos.

-¡La gran soberana de la aldea Verdalia, la Reina de las Flores, Lady Lotusmon!- rugió Triceramon para llamar la atención de todos.

El rugido del dinosaurio asusto un poco a todos y los saco de la tranquilidad en la que estaban. Pero esa tranquilidad volvió cuando Lotusmon les regalo a todos una dulce sonrisa.

-Es un gusto para mi tener a tantos digimons presentes en el Festival de las flores de este año- empezó a hablar con una gran calidez y dulzura –Como siempre, espero que en este festival puedan apreciar la variedad y la hermosura de la naturaleza así como dejarse llevar por ella. También espero que disfruten de todos los eventos y actividades que hemos preparado para ustedes- Lotusmon se levanto de su asiento y junto sus manos. En ellas apareció una pequeña rosa blanca la cual arrojo hacia el cielo, dividiéndose en cientos y cientos de mas rosas blancas que caían como si fueran lluvia -¡Sin mas preámbulos, doy inicio a este festival!- fue lo último que dijo, al mismo tiempo que varios fuegos artificiales se activaban y decoraban el cielo, como señal de que el festival había dado inicio.

Lotusmon bajo de su carro y comenzó a volar sobre toda la aldea para observarlo todo y a todos. Mientras, todos los digimons que habían llegado empezaron a dispersarse para poder disfrutar del festival. Solo Paris se había quedado en ese lugar por unos minutos más, observando el templo de la Reina de las Flores.

-Esta aldea es maravillosa- decía –sus flores, su vegetación, su estructura, e incluso su reina, todo es especial. Oye Lilamon…- volteo para preguntarle algo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí -¿adónde pudo haber ido?- pensó por un momento y luego soltó un profundo suspiro –bueno, supongo que debía tener cosas que hacer: Bien, es momento de disfrutar del festival- en ese momento, se escucho un pequeño gruñido y la chica se sintió un poco avergonzada al darse cuenta que de hecho era su estomago –jajaja, y para empezar debo buscar algo de comer-

Así, Paris se alejo de ese lugar y comenzó a explorar la aldea para comenzar a disfrutar el festival al que por tanto tiempo había soñado venir.

* * *

><p>A unos cuantos kilómetros de la aldea Verdalia, un grupo de digimon se preparaba para ir también a la aldea, pero no para disfrutar del festival. Entre ellos, estaba aquel caballero blanco y rojo que apenas hacia tres días, había destruido ya tres aldeas y ya estaba listo para seguir con la cuarta.<p>

-Por fin eh llegado- decía para sí, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en aquella aldea que ya estaba cerca- será solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a casa-

En ese momento, alguien se acerco por detrás de él. El caballero ya sabía de quien se trataba, así que no tuvo necesidad de hacer aparecer su arma ni hacer ninguna clase de amenaza.

Detrás del caballero, había llegado una gran armada de digimons, listos para luchar. Los digimons más pequeños eran de nivel novato, tenían aspecto de dinosaurios rojos con marcas negras y ojos amarillos como los de una bestia.

Los demás eran de nivel perfeccionado y tenían enormes espadas en sus manos y escudos cargados en sus espaldas.

Al ver a sus tropas de Guilmons y Knightmons listos para la batalla, el caballero rojo sabía que pronto empezaría su ataque. Solo necesitaba a alguien más antes de comenzar, aunque ese alguien no tardo demasiado en llegar.

-Todo está listo amo- dijo un Guilmon levemente diferente a los demás. Tenía una armadura roja que cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo, además de tener una mirada asesina, mucho más penetrante que la de los demás digimons –Ya eh asegurado todas las entradas de la aldea, así que nosotros podremos entrar fácilmente y evitaremos que cualquiera de los digimons dentro de ese lugar pueda escapar-

-Perfecto- comento el caballero, bastante complacido por el informe de su sirviente –no podía esperar menos de mi comandante-

-muchas gracias, es un honor escuchar esas palabras-

-y dime ¿ya hizo su aparición la reina?-

-si amo, hace unos minutos. Por cierto ¿para qué necesita a la reina?-

-Jajaja, pronto lo veras, te aseguro que será algo muy divertido-

Después de esto, Guilmon se dirigió a todos los soldados para organizarlos debidamente para el ataque a la aldea Verdalia. Mientras, el caballero rojo aun mantenía su vista fija en aquella aldea. Sentía cierta nostalgia por aquel lugar y también por sus habitantes, en especial por la reina.

-No falta mucho, de seguro les dará mucho gusto volverme a ver por ese lugar, Jajaja- pensaba con malicia.

* * *

><p>Desde festival dio inicio, Paris no perdió ni un solo momento. Para empezar, paso por varios negocios de comida para poder saciar su hambre.<p>

La variedad de comida que había encontrado era algo que jamás había visto nunca. La mayoría de comida se basaba en frutas, verduras y hongos pero eran muy deliciosas, además de haber toda variedad de dulces y postres. Con toda la comida que podía ofrecer esa aldea, no solo pudo comer muy bien, sino que además pudo comprar varias cosas para llevarles a sus amigos, además de también cumplir con el favor que Spadamon le había pedido de llevarle recetas.

Después de eso, siguió paseando por toda la aldea, viendo todos los eventos que la aldea tenia preparados para ese festival. Entre los eventos que había, habían toda clase de bailes bastante extravagantes y curiosos que llamaban bastante la atención de la Prairiemon, así como varios grupos musicales de digimons que tocaban toda clase de música y también concursos y competencias de arreglos florales, plantas entre otros.

Ya era casi medio día. El festival de las flores aun no había terminado y para Paris el día tampoco había terminado. Ahora debía buscar entre los negocios algo para poder llevarles a sus amigas.

-¿Que podría llevarles?- pensaba, mirando todos los negocios –no estoy muy segura de que podría gustarles-

Durante algunos minutos siguió caminando y pensando en que podría llevarles a Tsuki y a Bastemon que pudiera gustarles. Finalmente, vio un negocio vendiendo ramos de flores y Paris pensó que a sus amigas podrían gustarles. Compro dos ramos y camino un poco mas hasta encontrar otro negocio. Este era un negocio de anillos, collares, pulseras y toda clase de joyería para mujeres, además de hermosos vestidos que dejaron a la Prairiemon más que encantada.

-que vestidos tan bellos- decía sin dejar de observar aquellos vestidos –y las joyas- mirando también estas- Sin duda estas cosas les encantarían a mis amigas, sobre todo a Tsuki y a mí también-

-¿te gustan?- dijo alguien.

Paris volvió a ver quien le estaba hablando y comenzó a sonreír cuando reconoció quien era.

-¿Lilamon? Ya me estaba preguntando donde te habías metido-

-jajajaja, lamento haberte dejado sola pero tenía que atender y preparar mi negocio-

-Debo decir que tienes cosas muy lindas e interesantes- comenta Paris sin dejar de mirar la mercancía.

-pude notar que te gusto mucho lo que vendo ¿te gustaría comprar algo?-

-La verdad es que si. Me gustaría comprar algo para unas amigas mías, pero no se que elegir-

-déjame ayudarte-

Lilamon empezó a ayudar a la Prairiemon a elegir los objetos más adecuados para regalar a sus amigas según lo que le decía Paris de ellas. Así, ambas pudieron escoger varias joyas, collares y pulseras, e incluso vestidos para Tsuki, Bastemon, y también para la propia Paris.

Ella se sentía muy agradecida por la ayuda que Lilamon le había prestado para elegir los regalos para sus amigas y estaba dispuesta a pagarle el precio de todo, pero entonces pudo notar algo. Lilamon se veía bastante preocupada y triste por algo…

-Lilamon… ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto ella.

La chica al principio no quiso responder, pero Paris siguió insistiendo en preguntar, comenzando a preocuparse.

Finalmente…

-no es nada importante- respondió, pero sin sonar tan convencida –es solo que estaba pensando… en mi hermana-

-¿hermana?-

-así es. Es una Lilymon apenas un par de años menor que yo. Hace unos días se fue y esperaba que estuviera aquí para el festival de las flores-

-ya veo pero… ¿Dónde está?-

-Fue hace tres días a una aldea cercana para comprar algunos materiales para construir más mercancía. Se supone que llegaría ayer pero… no llego y la verdad es que me preocupa mucho-

Lilamon entonces parecía que iba a llorar, se veía muy preocupada por su hermana y Paris quiso hacer algo para que se sintiera mejor. Pensó por un momento y finalmente se le ocurrió algo.

-Toma- le dijo Paris, sacando de su mochila uno de los ramos que había comprado y entregándoselo, regalándole una sonrisa-

Lilamon se sorprendió un poco y recibió las flores.

-Pero… ¿esto no era para una de tus amigas?- pregunto ella.

-pensé que te haría sentir mejor, también es para disculparme por hacerte sentir mal con mis preguntas-

-muchas gracias Paris- dijo con una sonrisa, mirando las flores –son muy lindas, me gustaría poder darte algo para agradecerte… ¡espera! Creo que ya sé que te puedo dar-

Lilamon dejo las flores a un lado mientras buscaba algo entre toda su mercancía algo hasta que finalmente lo encuentra.

-aquí tienes- entregándole a Paris un pequeño collar con un medallón de Ying Yang con forma de corazón, con color rojo remplazando el negro –esto es lo que me gustaría darte-

-Muchas gracias Lilamon- dijo Paris sonriendo, recibiendo el collar y colocándoselo- es muy bonito-

-de nada-

Ahora Lilamon y Paris estaban contentas y hablando, llevándose muy bien.

Pero…

Ambas digimons pudieron ver como muchos digimons comenzaban a correr como si estuvieran huyendo de algo.

Lilamon y Paris estaban muy confundidas y fueron en dirección contraria para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y fue cuando lo vieron…

* * *

><p>Varios edificios y bosques de la aldea estaban siendo consumidos por el fuego y muchos digimons eran atacados por Guilmons y Knightmons. Lejos de ahí, la reina Lotusmon había visto aquellos desastres y para proteger a sus digimons, bajo al suelo para pelear y destruir a los digimons invasores, sin ningún problema. Después de haber vencido a los digimons, miro hacia su alrededor, sintiendo una gran tristeza al ver la destrucción que los digimons habían dispersado en su aldea.<p>

-¿Por qué están causando toda esta destrucción?- pensaba sintiendo una gran furia –si no los detengo… acabaran por destruir la aldea, y como reina… es algo que no puedo permitir-

-Pareces bastante preocupada- dijo una voz.

Lotusmon se puso nerviosa al escuchar esa voz y miro hacia todos lados, tratando de ver quién era el que le estaba hablando. De entre una pequeña cortina de humo, pudo ver como una sombra se acercaba hacia ella.

Al principio no pudo ver bien quién era, pero mientras se acercaba cada vez más, no solo logro reconocerlo sino que también se le helo la sangre al verlo, era el caballero rojo que finalmente había iniciado su ataque y sujetaba a una Floramon del cuello.

-No… no es posible- dijo ella con dificultad, sin creer lo que veía.

-¡Vaya! al parecer ya sabes quién soy, eso es bueno porque así me ahorrare las presentaciones- dijo el caballero con malicia.

El caballero soltó a la Floramon en el aire, y con un movimiento rápidamente, la decapito con su mano.

Aquella escena había dejado a Lotusmon horrorizada. Trataba de dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de ese cruel ser, pero el caballero se acercaba más hacia ella.

-¿Por qué tratas de alejarte de mí?- pregunto el caballero -¿acaso me tienes miedo? No deberías sentirte mal por esa tonta- piso la cabeza de la Floramon, haciéndola desaparecer –acabar con alguien con crueldad es una forma de obtener poder-

-obtienes poder con sufrimiento- comento Lotusmon, entre asustada y furiosa y fue cuando un recuerdo llego a su mente –¡tú eres ese demonio de las leyendas, eres MedievalDukemon ¿cierto?-

Por más que trato de disimularlo, Lotusmon estaba demasiado asustada y a MedievalDukemon se le hizo divertido verla así.

-jajaja, pues ahora puedes ver que no soy una leyenda-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-

-Quiero energía para liberar a mi amo Grandracmon. Además… quiero mi venganza contra esta aldea-

-No te lo permitiré- dijo ella enojada, preparando sus cetros.

-veamos que tan buena eres- dice él, haciendo aparecer su hacha –Si realmente crees que puedes detenerme quiero ver que lo intentes, pero el que tu y yo peleemos no significa que mis soldados detengan su ataque-

-no importa, ya luego me encargare de ellos, con tal de proteger a mi aldea y a sus habitantes-

-entonces…- apuntándole a la mujer con su hacha –empecemos-

Mientras estos digimons se preparaban para luchar, el resto de los soldados de MedievalDukemon seguían asesinando cruelmente a cualquier digimon que se cruzara en su camino para luego absorber sus datos dentro de las esferas de cristal que llevaban. Algunos de los habitantes de la aldea Verdalia con experiencia en la lucha intentaron pelear lo mejor que pudieron para frenar a los invasores y evitar más daños, entre ellos estaba Triceramon que parecía ser imparable y había acabado con la gran mayoría de los invasores. Mientras, otros trataban de buscar algún refugio para estar a salvo y ayudar a los más pequeños o débiles a protegerse y evitar que hubiera más muertes.

* * *

><p>Paris observaba como todos eran atacados y no perdió el tiempo en intentar pelear también para poder defenderlos a todos. Ella era fuerte físicamente y también era rápida, así que no le costó ningún trabajo derrotar a un grupo de Guilmon que tenían rodeados a unos digimons bebes. Pero cuando comenzaron a aparecer Knightmons, pelear contra ellos era más difícil debido a que eran muy grandes y tenían una armadura muy resistente. Sin embargo, Paris pudo ver que eran lentos y al encontrar su punto débil, le era mucho más fácil detenerlos.<p>

Después de vencerlos, pudo ver como Lilamon, sobre el techo de un edificio, hacia lo mismo que ella y peleaba contra un enorme grupo de Guilmons para que no hicieran mas daño, mostrando ser una excelente peleadora y acabando con todos ellos. Parecía ser que Lilamon tenía todo bajo control y estaba lista para seguir peleando contra mas enemigos hasta que…

-Por fin la encuentro princesa- le dijo alguien.

Lilamon volteo a ver quién era fue cuando vio al comandante Guilmon, sonriendo de un modo diabólico.

-Con esa armadura deduzco que eres quien dirige este ataque- dijo Lilamon bastante molesta.

-Así es, y honestamente me sorprende que los habitantes de esta aldea hayan eliminado a casi la mitad de mis soldados, no esperaba tanta resistencia- comenzando a sonreír –pero… con tantos arboles, si solo los quemamos rápidamente terminaremos con este lugar, todo sea por el amo MedievalDukemon-

-Pues antes de que hagas eso…- extendiendo sus brazos –terminare contigo ¡Mármol Demoledor!- disparando bolas de fuego de sus manos hacia Guilmon.

Cuando el ataque estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, los brazos de Guilmon se cubrieron de fuego y de un solo golpe deshizo el ataque de Lilamon.

-¿Qué?- exclamo sorprendida-

-¿eso es todo? Muy bien porque ahora es mi turno- dijo y comenzó a acumular una gran cantidad de fuego en su boca -¡Bola de Fuego!- disparando una enorme bola de fuego que golpea directamente a Lilamon.

Por ser de tipo planta, había quedado muy dañada e incapaz de moverse. Paris no pudo soportarlo más y fue hacia donde estaba ella para tratar de auxiliarla.

Guilmon por otro lado, ya estaba preparado asestarle el golpe final a la debilitada Lilamon, así que volvió a cubrir sus garras con fuego.

-¡Este es el final para ti!- grito con fuerzas antes de liberar su ataque.

Pero en ese momento, Paris llego justo a tiempo para detener el ataque, sujetando a Guilmon del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo detener mi ataque?- se pregunta y trato de liberarse poniendo más fuego en sus garras-

El fuego era cada vez más intenso y ya empezaba a lastimar a Paris, pero ella no lo soltaba y le decía a Lilamon que huyera lo más lejos posible.

-¡No dejare que escapes!- grito Guilmon, preparado para dispárale una bola de fuego a Lilamon.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Paris soltó una de sus manos para cerrarle la boca, haciendo que se empezara a quemar por dentro.

Con Guilmon fuera de combate, Lilamon pudo escapar y Paris estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo…

Pero…

Antes de que pudiera alejarse, Guilmon, aun algo lastimado sujeta a Paris por el cuello para evitar que escape. La Prairiemon hizo todo lo posible para liberarse del dinosaurio pero no podía hacerlo.

-jajaja, por tu culpa esa digimon escapo- comento Guilmon, comenzando a acumular fuego en su boca –y solo por eso acabare contigo-

Guilmon estaba a punto de liberar su ataque. Paris seguía intentando liberarse de su atacante pero este no dejaba de sujetarla con fuerza. La Prairiemon estaba cada vez mas asustada de ver como en poco menos de nada, Guilmon dispararía su bola de fuego, y estando tan cerca sería imposible sobrevivir.

-Esto se acabo- comento Guilmon, ya listo para disparar -¡Bola de Fuego!-

Paris hizo un último esfuerzo, logro liberar uno de sus brazos y con el logro golpear a Guilmon en la barbilla, haciendo que perdiera en control y la soltara.

Ahora Paris estaba libre, pero debía acabar con ese comandante, para que los digimons que quedaban no tuvieran a nadie que los dirigiera y así, fuera mucho más fácil destruirlos.

Con esta idea, antes de que Guilmon se recuperara y disparara su bola de fuego, Paris aprovecha para golpearlo en la cabeza, haciendo que quedara con la mirada contra el piso y disparara su bola de fuego, derritiendo por completo su armadura y lastimándose mucho.

-Maldita- dijo Guilmon con algo de dificultad.

Guilmon parecía estar demasiado débil como para poder seguir luchando. Se tambaleaba mucho y estaba muy cerca del borde del techo.

Paris vio entonces su oportunidad para acabar con él y lo empujo para que callera al vacio.

Sin embargo…

Antes de que Guilmon callera, se aferro a Paris para que, según él, si iba a morir, entonces no se iría solo.

Ambos cayeron del edificio directo al suelo a una gran velocidad, aparentemente a su muerte. Pero antes de que ambos chocaran contra el suelo, Paris pudo sujetarse de una raíz que rodeaba el edificio donde estaba y pudo bajar por ella al suelo, sana y salva.

Pero Guilmon no corrió con la misma suerte de Paris, el no tuvo la oportunidad de sujetarse de nada para reducir la velocidad de la caída y simplemente choco contra el suelo con gran fuerza. El impacto del golpe no lo había matado, pero si le había abierto una enorme herida en la cabeza.

Paris estaba a punto de irse pero antes de hacerlo, volteo a ver a Guilmon por un momento. Estaba muy débil y herido, pero vivo, y si sus soldados lo llegaban a ver en ese estado, no solo intentarían curarlo, sino que buscarían al responsable. Paris pensaba mucho en eso y en lo que debería, y finalmente tomo una decisión.

La Prairiemon se sentó sobre el inconsciente Guilmon y preparo sus garras, mirándolo con un gran odio y furia. Ahora que no tenía su armadura, solo necesitaba cortarle el cuello y así terminaría con su vida.

Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero no fue capaz. El ver a Guilmon inconsciente y lastimado le hacía sentir cierto pesar, cambiando su mirada de odio por tristeza y también la hacía incapaz de lastimarlo, pese a todo lo que el había hecho. Trato de recuperar el control para así acabar con él pero simplemente no pudo, no estaba en ella asesinar a alguien en ese estado. Finalmente bajo sus garras y desistió de la idea.

En ese momento, Guilmon comenzó a respirar con algo de dificultad y a abrir sus ojos. Le costó un poco de trabajo abrirlos ya que aun seguía muy conmocionado por el golpe, pero finalmente pudo abrirlos completamente, encontrándose en el suelo, herido, sangrando y con Paris sobre él, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco.

-Vaya, que hermosa chica ¿acaso estaré soñando?- dijo, sonriendo levemente.

Paris lo escucho y se dio cuenta que Guilmon se había despertado.

Al principio se asusto un poco, creyendo que él se levantaría y la atacaría, pero se calmo al ver que sus ojos, por alguna razón ya no despedían esa mirada asesina que tenía antes, en vez de eso, la miraban con ternura. También pudo notar que el dinosaurio rojo estaba sonriendo y estaba algo sonrojado, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco también.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Guilmon.

-¿no me recuerdas?- pregunto Paris algo sorprendida por la pregunta.

-No- respondió el –ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí en el suelo o porque estoy herido-

-¿no recuerdas nada?-

-no, pero aun no me dices quien eres-

-parece que no recuerda nada- pensó Paris sin dejar de ver a Guilmon –si es así, tal vez ya no sea mi enemigo, podría ayudarme a pelear-

-¿ocurre algo?-

-no nada, soy una Prairiemon pero me puedes llamar Paris- dijo ella, fingiendo una sonrisa aunque para Guilmon se veía sincera -¿y tu quien eres?-

-soy Guilmon- respondió el con una sonrisa –pero es lo único que recuerdo, no sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí o que fue lo que me sucedió-

Paris se quito de encima del digimon y trato de llevarlo a un lugar seguro. Después de unos minutos de caminar, encontraron refugio en una casa donde se encontraban varios tipos de digimons refugiados de los ataques.

Cuando vieron a Guilmon, se asustaron un poco y se pusieron a la defensiva creyendo que venía a hacerles daño como los demás, pero cuando Paris les explico que el había perdido la memoria, se calmaron y se ofrecieron a curarlo.

Mientras las heridas del dinosaurio eran tratadas, también le explicaban la situación en la que se encontraban, acerca de los ataque de soldados Knightmons y Guilmons.

Al decirle todo esto, Guilmon se sentía seguro que tal vez el era un soldado que perdió sus recuerdos y fue Paris quien se lo confirmo, diciéndole que ellos habían estado peleando y que la caída del edificio había sido la causante de su pérdida de memoria.

-Así que… ¿yo era el comandante de los digimons que están destruyendo esta aldea?- le pregunto Guilmon a Paris, después que sus heridas estuvieron curadas.

-así es- respondió ella –por cierto, fuiste un oponente bastante duro y poderoso- dijo en tono de broma.

Pero cuando vio a Guilmon, pudo ver que a él no le hacía gracia escuchar eso. Por el contrario, se veía muy triste y deprimido.

-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunto Paris un poco preocupada.

-Yo… le hice mucho daño a muchos digimons, seguro y también mate a muchos incluso antes de venir aquí…-

-Guilmon…-

-Soy un monstruo- seguía diciendo, mirando sus manos –no importa que no lo recuerde, mis manos están cubiertas de sangre, y eso… jamás lo voy a poder remediar-

Finalmente, Guilmon comenzó a llorar, se sentía terrible por todas las cosas horribles que había hecho, aunque no las pudiera recordar. El verlo a si también hacia que Paris se sintiera triste por él, jamás pensó que el saber quién era antes de perder la memoria lo afectara tanto, y el verlo llorar también hacia que ella quisiera llorar.

-Guilmon… no llores por favor- le pidió ella, secando sus lagrimas –nunca creí que saber lo que hiciste antes de perder la memoria de afectara tanto, la verdad lo siento-

-Fui un asesino, y siempre lo seré- decía el aun triste.

-No Guilmon, ya no lo eres- le dijo ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo para tratar de calmarlo –Perdiste esos recuerdos, eso significa que lo que estaba en ese pasado ahora no existe, y puedes empezar otra vez haciendo el bien-

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?-

-tranquilo, yo te ayudare-

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarme después de todo lo que eh hecho?-

-no se pero… creo que me agradas ahora que no eres malo y por eso quiero ayudarte- respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa.

El escucharla y ver cómo le sonreía, hizo que Guilmon también sonriera y le regalara un abrazo. Después de estar así unos minutos, ambos se separaron pero extrañamente se sentían cómodos estando juntos, pero no podían perder más tiempo.

-Para empezar a hacer las cosas bien ¿Qué te parece detener a esos digimons invasores?- le propuso Paris.

-Muy bien, y espero que así pueda dejar ese mal pasado atrás-

-Esa es la actitud-

Y con mucho ánimo, ambos salieron de la casa, listos para comenzar a luchar contra los soldados y evitar que siguieran causando destrozos.

* * *

><p>Lejos de ahí, la Reina de las flores, Lotusmon y el caballero rojo, MedievalDukemon habían comenzado una intensa batalla hacia algunos minutos. El caballero era bastante poderoso, pero la mujer tampoco era alguien fácil de derrotar.<p>

-Eres buena, debo reconocerlo- dijo MedievalDukemon, preparando su hacha –pero no tanto como yo-

El caballero movió su lanza, haciendo un corte en vertical, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla, Lotusmon uso sus cetros para bloquear el ataque. MedievalDukemon intentaba poner más fuerza en su ataque, pero Lotusmon resistía lo mejor que podía.

-¡Resígnate, no podrás detener mi hacha por más tiempo!- decía el caballero, aumentando la fuerza de su ataque-

La fuerza que MedievalDukemon ponía en ese ataque era muy grande y a Lotusmon se le dificultaba cada vez mas resistirla. Parecía que en cualquier momento no resistiría más y el arma del caballero terminaría acabando con ella. Pero cuando pensaba en ello, recordaba que su aldea seguía siendo atacada por los digimons de ese caballero. Sus amados habitantes y amigos estaban en peligro y era su obligación defenderlos a toda costa, era por eso que no podía rendirse.

-Yo… soy la reina de las flores- decía, sin dejar de contener el ataque –y es mi deber… ¡Proteger a esta aldea!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que usaba sus cetros para empujar hacia arriba el hacha de MedievalDukemon, dejando expuesto su abdomen -¡No importa que seas el dragón infernal de la leyenda de la aldea Verdalia, no permitiré que le hagas daño a este lugar!-

Diciendo esto, uso sus cetros como si fueran espadas para golpear a MedievalDukemon en el estomago, dejándolo bastante débil, pero todavía no terminaba.

-Es momento de terminar- dice ella, extendiendo sus cetros hacia el frente -¡Con esto terminare contigo, Ducha alérgica!- liberando de sus cetros un extraño polen que cubría por completo a MedievalDukemon.

El polen comenzaba a afectar al caballero, haciendo que callera de rodillas y soltara su arma, quedando incapaz de hacer algo.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Lotusmon sonriendo de forma malvada –este polen tiene la habilidad de hacer que cualquiera pierda sus deseos de pelear, así que no podrás hacerme nada-

La digimon planta se sentía ahora muy confiada de que MedievalDukemon no podría acercarse a ella mientras estuviera bajo el efecto de su polen y parecía que así seria.

Pero…

El caballero saco una pequeña esfera de cristal que brillaba con gran intensidad y la acerco hacia su rostro. De un momento a otro, MedievalDukemon volvió a ponerse de pie, como si la técnica de Lotusmon no le afectara para nada.

-linda frase la que dijiste antes, me recuerdas mucho a tu abuela o bisabuela, no estoy seguro- comento MedievalDukemon entre risas.

-pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo es que puedes levantarte otra vez?- pregunto ella confundida.

-jajaja, como ya te dije, del sufrimiento se obtiene un gran poder- respondió el caballero mostrándole la esfera de cristal que tenía en su mano.

Al principio, Lotusmon no entendía que tenia de especial aquella esfera, pero entonces fue cuando escucho que del interior de la esfera, salían unos horribles gritos de dolor y angustia, y cuando vio con más cuidado, por un momento le pareció ver la imagen de una Lilymon dentro de la esfera.

-la reconoces ¿verdad?- pregunto el caballero.

Lotusmon soltó sus cetros, sintiendo un enorme horror y tristeza.

-Lilymon… hija…- decía, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y llorando desconsoladamente –como… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-su sufrimiento es aterrador, terrible y simplemente me rehabilita. Por eso fue que no le envié esta esfera a Grandracmon, porque necesito escuchar estos terribles gritos para sentirme fuerte- Lotusmon no dijo nada, solo se quedo en el suelo llorando y pensando lo que le había pasado a su hija –no te preocupes, ella no estará sola por mucho tiempo por que pronto traeré a su hermana y así estarán juntas, brindándome poder con su sufrimiento- las palabras de MedievalDukemon lastimaban profundamente a la reina, haciendo que se olvidara de todo y perdiera todos los deseos de pelear –en cuanto a ti, tienes algo importante que hacer- dijo, haciendo aparecer unas cadenas alrededor de Lotusmon, sujetándola con fuerza –ahora vamos a ir al templo de la reina de las flores– volvió a tomar su arma y le apunto con ella –y no te preocupes por tu aldea, tal vez estén a punto de acabar con mis soldados, pero ya eh preparado refuerzos y no deben tardar en llegar-

Y diciendo esto, tomo a Lotusmon sin que ella opusiera resistencia alguna y se dirigieron al centro de la aldea.

* * *

><p>Desde que Paris y Guilmon habían salido para pelear contra los digimons invasores, habían tenido grandes avances. Juntos eran un equipo imparable y ya habían acabado con la mayoría de los digimons sin ningún problema, también habían salvado a muchos de ser asesinados y los mantuvieron a salvo.<p>

Guilmon ya no se sentía tan triste como antes, ahora se sentía bien porque estaba ayudando y remediando el daño que había hecho. Paris, por su parte estaba contenta de ver a su nuevo amigo animado otra vez, además de quedar impresionada con sus habilidades de batalla por lo que ella también debía demostrar de lo que era capaz.

Con su esfuerzo, y con la ayuda de los habitantes de la aldea que no dejaban de pelear, eliminaron a todos los soldados y a pesar de los daños y las bajas, por lo menos podían respirar más tranquilos ahora.

-Finalmente lo lograron- decía Paris bastante cansada, sentada contra un árbol.

-fue difícil, pero al menos ahora todos estarán a salvo. Ahora, todo lo que falta es empezar a arreglar esta aldea- dijo Guilmon, mirando toda la destrucción que había quedado-

Después de descansar un poco, ambos siguieron caminando para ver que más daños habían y si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda. Mientras caminaban vieron a Lilamon, ahora recuperada de su pelea anterior y ayudando a algunos digimons. Paris y Guilmon empezaron a acercarse a ella, pero cuando vio a Guilmon, de inmediato se puso en posición de pelea.

-¡Paris cuidado, aléjate de él!- gritaba, lista para atacar.

-Tranquila Lilamon- dijo Paris acercándose a ella –puedes calmarte, el no es nuestro enemigo-

A pesar de las palabras de Paris, Lilamon no parecía muy convencida y en cualquier momento atacaría a Guilmon.

En ese momento, de la nada, apareció una gran armada de Wargrowlmons y todos se vieron rodeados por los digimons androides.

Guilmon, Paris y Lilamon estaban listos para pelear, pese a los grandes que eran los nuevos enemigos.

Continuara…

**Tsuki:"Una leyenda es revelada, un terror terrible esta apunto de surgir, la tentación del mal se siente. Paris, Guilmon, solo ustedes pueden evitar que una desgracia se repita. En el próximo capítulo, El dragón del infierno. Defiendan a todos amigos."**


	15. Cap 14, Dragón del infierno

**Capitulo 14**

**El dragón del infierno**

Los tres digimons no parecían tener ninguna clase de salida, los Wargrowlmons los tenían completamente rodeados y cerraban cada vez más el circulo que habían formado a su alrededor.

-Debí imaginar que esto sucedería- comento Lilamon, mirando de reojo a Guilmon con enojo.

-Estos digimons no son como los otros- dijo Paris algo nerviosa protegiéndose con sus garras –Pero eso no significa que no los vayamos a derrotar-

Los tres parecían estar listos para luchar, pero Guilmon estaba algo distraído. Miraba fijamente a uno de los Wargrowlmons que estaba frente a él.

A diferencia de los otros androides que miraban a Paris y Lilamon como si estuvieran dispuestos a matarlas, el Wargrowlmon miraba a Guilmon como si lo conociera aunque Guilmon no le miraba de la misma manera.

-realmente es una pena que un gran comandante como usted haya traicionado al amo MedievalDukemon- comento Wargrowlmon, señalando al dinosaurio con una de sus garras-

-no sé quién es ese tal MedievalDukemon, pero sea lo que sea que haya hecho por el, se que fue terrible- respondió Guilmon bastante molesto y preparado para luchar.

-jajajaja, parece ser que el rumor que comentaron los demás soldados de que olvidaste tus recuerdos era cierto. Pues déjame decirte algo para que recuerdes; tú no eras el idiota infantil que eres ahora-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-eras alguien despiadado y capaz de matar a cualquiera que se te atravesara sin siquiera dudarlo- mientras hablaba, Guilmon comenzó a ponerse nervioso –eras alguien que era capaz de imponer respeto y conseguir lo que quisieras, incluso…-

-¡Cállate cállate, no quiero escuchar nada de mi pasado!- Grito Guilmon desesperado, tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos.

-Solo porque creas que lo hiciste antes estaba mal no significa que realmente te lo creas. Apuesto que si recuperaras tus recuerdos, dejarías de actuar como un idiota-

-¡Déjame en paz por favor!- pedía Guilmon, intentando no escuchar al androide.

Entonces…

Guilmon por un segundo ve en su mente extraños recuerdos que pasan casi en menos de un segundo. En uno de ellos, el se ve rodeado de muchos soldados haciéndole una reverencia, y el esta vestido con su armadura y teniendo una sonrisa diabólica. En otro, él estaba sonriendo de forma perversa en una habitación junto a una Biyomon acostada sobre una cama, llorando y casi sin aliento. En el último, el se encontraba junto a MedievalDukemon, admirando una aldea en llamas.

El momento en el que estos y otros recuerdos pasaban por la mente de Guilmon, el digimon rojo se desespera como tratando de reprimirlos, sintiendo un terrible dolor.

-Es una pena, pero este gusano ya no es nuestro comandante y ya no vale la pena- dijo el mismo Wargrowlmon –acabemos con él-

Diciendo esto, el enorme digimon preparo sus garras para atacar a Guilmon, aprovechando que estaba demasiado perturbado como para defenderse.

Paris se dio cuenta y antes que le hicieran daño, tomo a Guilmon y lo alejo de los digimons poniéndolo a salvo, pero aun seguían rodeados.

-Guilmon…- comento ella, mirando algo preocupada al dinosaurio.

Mientras, Lilamon completamente molesta, estaba dispuesta a pelear contra todos los Wargrowlmon sola.

-¡Lamentaran el haber venido a esta aldea!- grito molesta, extendiendo sus brazos -¡Mármol Demoledor!- disparando varias bolas de fuego de sus manos y girando sobre sí misma para lastimar a todos los enemigos. El ataque había acabado con varios de ellos, pero aun quedaban más que venían hacía ella -¿así que quieren más? ¡Pues tomen esto, Daga Infinita!- haciendo aparecer de sus manos, dos cuchillos de energía naranja.

Con estas armas listas Lilamon no perdió el tiempo en usarlas y destruir a todos los Wargrowlmons, convirtiéndolos en chatarra inservible que no tardo en desaparecer.

Después de haber vencido a sus enemigos, la digimon planta fue hacia donde estaba Paris y Guilmon, quienes habían estado observando la batalla de ella, algo sorprendidos y asustados de su poder y de cómo había acabado con sus enemigos.

-¿están bien?- pregunto Lilamon.

-Si lo estamos- respondió Paris –Pero Lilamon… me has dejado impresionada, no tenía idea de que fueras así de fuerte-

-Tienes razón Paris- comento Guilmon –eres realmente poderosa, pero das un poco de miedo- haciendo como si templara.

El comentario y el ver a Guilmon hacer eso, hizo que Lilamon se riera un poco y que ya no lo viera con enojo como había hecho durante toda la pelea.

Por un momento, los tres pudieron relajarse un poco ahora que no había más enemigos. Pero el descanso no les duro mucho cuando vieron a otro pequeño escuadrón de Wargrowlmons que venían hacia ellos y a varios de los habitantes de la aldea que trataban de frenarlos lo mejor que podían.

-Parece que llegaron mas- comento Lilamon lista para pelear, pero en ese mismo momento, sintió un fuerte dolor en sus brazos y piernas, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Paris la reviso y pudo ver que tenía múltiples heridas, además de estar muy cansada como para poder luchar.

-Lilamon…- dijo Paris.

-Descuida, esto no es nada- dijo Lilamon, tratando de aparentar que no sentía dolor pero no podía hacerlo.

-No estás en condiciones para pelear Lilamon, lo mejor será que nos retiremos-

-Pero si lo hacemos ellos…-

-No te preocupes, estoy segura que los habitantes de la aldea lograran destruirlos, o por lo menos los detendrán un rato. Lo más importante ahora es buscar un refugio y salir de aquí-

Lilamon quería tratar de protestar por la idea de Paris, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Trato de elevarse en el aire pero no podía y también intento mantenerse en pie, pero tampoco podía.

Viendo esto, Guilmon le dio la espalda y se agacho poniendo sus manos en la espalda.

-Sube a mi espalda, te ayudare- le propuso el dinosaurio.

La digimon planta al principio no parecía querer la ayuda de Guilmon, pero viendo que no había manera en que ella pudiera moverse sola, acepto y subió en su espalda.

Los tres digimons trataron de salir de ese lugar antes de ser vistos por los Wargrowlmons mientras buscaban un lugar donde pudieran ocultarse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, encontraron una porción de bosque que no había sido dañada o quemada durante el ataque y pensaron que ocultarse ahí sería una buena idea.

* * *

><p>Después de la batalla contra la Reina de las Flores, MedievalDukemon avanzaba por la aldea, jalando a Lotusmon por las cadenas que aun la sujetaban. En todo el camino ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, también ignoraban los daños que habían sido provocados por los ataques, también ignoraban a los heridos y a los muertos. Simplemente seguían su camino hacia el centro de la aldea, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar a ese lugar.<p>

Ahora ambos digimons estaban frente al templo de la Reina de las Flores. MedievalDukemon dejo de lado a Lotusmon eh intento entrar, pero las puertas estaban selladas y por más que lo intento no pudo abrirlas, aun así no se molesto por ello, y simplemente fue hacia donde estaba la reina.

-Parece ser que las puertas están cerradas- dijo él en un tono de burla –Solo la Reina de las Flores tiene el poder de abrir y cerrar las puertas de este templo- Pero mientras el caballero hablaba, Lotusmon no lo escuchaba, o al menos intentaba no hacerlo, solo seguía callada y llorando –no quieres hablar ¿o sí? Bueno, es una verdadera pena- dijo y volvió a enseñarle la esfera de cristal donde estaban los datos de su hija Lilymon, sorprendiéndola -¿quieres volver a verla?- le pregunto él, pero la reina no sabía que decir –supongo que sí. Puedo traerla de regreso, simplemente te pido que me dejes entrar al templo, hazlo y te doy mi palabra que me iré de esta aldea y me llevare a todo mi ejercito, simplemente quiero tu ayuda. Así que… ¿Qué me contestas?-

Lotusmon volvió a ver la esfera de energía, mirándolo fijamente. En su interior podía ver a su dulce hija, gritando, llorando y sufriendo y el verla así la hacía sentir muy mal y haciendo que su odio hacia MedievalDukemon creciera cada vez mas. Sin embargo, en ese momento solo podía pensar en recuperar nuevamente a su hija y mantener a salvo a su aldea y… a su segunda hija.

Así, y con mucha tristeza se acerco a MedievalDukemon y lo miro fijamente.

-Jamás creí que me vería forzada a romper el sello de la rosa- dijo ella, sintiendo un temblor recorrer su cuerpo –Solo espero que realmente cumplas con tu promesa-

-No importa qué clase de ser sea- respondió el caballero –soy un hombre de palabra. Haz lo que digo y te devolveré a tu preciosa hija, también me iré de esta aldea y le pediré a mi amo que no la ataque ¿entendido?-

-si-

-Muy bien- el caballero paso su mano por sobre la reina Lotusmon, haciendo desaparecer las cadenas que las sujetaban –hazlo-

Lotusmon se acerco a la puerta y puso sus manos. Estas empezaron a brillar y poco a abrirse. Una vez abiertas, una intensa luz cegadora salió del interior del templo.

MedievalDukemon parecía complacido, pero Lotusmon cayó al suelo, llorando y sintiéndose decepcionada por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Bien hecho mi reina- dijo el caballero acercándose a ella –cumpliré con la primera parte del trato pero lo hare dentro del templo- él le ofrece la mano- así que ¿entramos?-

Sin quitar su mirada de tristeza, la digimon planta tomo su mano y ambos entraron dentro del templo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un par de horas desde que los tres digimons habían escapado de los Wargrowlmons. Los tres aun seguían escondidos esperando a recuperarse.<p>

Paris atendía las heridas de Lilamon en ese momento.

-Parece que no tienes mayores heridas, pero con un botiquín podría ayudarte mas- dijo Paris algo triste.

-Tranquila- le dijo Lilamon sonriendo –no tardare demasiado en recuperarme, solo necesito descansar –La digimon volteo a mirada y cambio su expresión a una más seria –ese sujeto…-

Paris voltea a ver a la dirección a la que Lilamon estaba viendo y a unos pocos metros de distancia estaba Guilmon, recostado contra un árbol y mostrándose bastante triste y pensativo.

-¿Por qué sigue por aquí?- se pregunto Lilamon bastante molesta.

-se ve muy triste, debe ser por las cosas que le dijo ese Wargrowlmon- comento Paris algo triste.

-no deberías sentir lástima por él, por más que diga que no recuerda nada de su pasado, no confió en él para nada-

-Pero él ha ayudado mucho a detener a los invasores de la aldea, además que es un buen chico-

-Hablas de él como si te gustara- el comentario de Lilamon hizo que Paris se sonrojara bastante, aunque tratara de disimularlo –como sea, igual dudo que él sea tan confiable, aunque no recuerde nada-

-Aun si deberías darle la oportunidad, iré a hablar con él-

-como sea-

Lilamon aun se veía muy reacia a confiar en Guilmon por lo que había hecho, pero Paris aun seguía confiando en el dinosaurio y fue a hablar con él.

Mientras, Guilmon aun seguía sentado y pensando. Aunque aun no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho antes de perder la memoria, extrañamente rápidos recuerdos pasaban por su mente y todos aquellos recuerdos eran el haciendo cosas horribles contra digimons inocentes o abusando de digimons femeninas, también se veía el con MedievalDukemon. Todos esos recuerdos fugaces lo hacían sentir demasiado mal.

-Guilmon…- dijo Paris y él volteo a verla -¿te encuentras bien?-

Guilmon no respondió, simplemente trato de no mirarla.

-Por favor Paris, déjame en paz- dijo el dinosaurio.

-no me digas eso, tú te ves triste y quisiera que me dijeras porque- sentándose a su lado.

Guilmon dio un profundo respiro antes de responder.

-Cuando ese Wargrowlmon me hablo, algunos de los recuerdos de mi pasado llegaron a mí y… es mucho peor de lo que pensé que era-

-Pero eso no significa…-

-se que dirás que el que no recuerde mi pasado significa que ya no hago parte de él… pero esos recuerdos aun siguen en mi mente, y estoy seguro de que me seguirán atormentando toda mi vida-

El dinosaurio parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero Paris le tomo del brazo y apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, poniendo a Guilmon un poco nervioso y haciendo que no llorara.

-Eso no significa que puedas hacer las cosas bien-

-¿Qué es lo que me tratas de decir?-

-Sin importar que tuvieras un pasado terrible, puedes empezar de nuevo y seguir adelante, hacer las cosas bien y ser un buen digimon-

-Es algo que me gustaría hacer- volteando a ver a Lilamon –pero nadie confía en mí por todas las cosas que hice antes-

-bueno… yo si confió en ti- sujetando la mano de Guilmon –y seguiré haciéndolo

-gracias Paris, eres una gran amiga- dijo sonriendo.

Ahora Guilmon se sentía mucho más calmado después de escuchar todo lo que Paris tenía que decirle. Desde el momento en que la vio cuando perdió la memoria le había tomado mucho afecto y en todo ese día ella no dejaba de apoyarlo y ayudarle a superar la culpa que sentía por su pasado a pesar de no recordarlo bien.

Mientras los dos digimons seguían hablando, Lilamon los observaba con mucha atención. Aun no confiaba del todo en Guilmon, pero si debía admitir que en todo ese día el había demostrado ser confiable y había luchado mucho, además Paris confiaba plenamente en él y Lilamon si confiaba en ella.

-Supongo que debo darle una oportunidad- pensaba –de todos modos los habitantes de la aldea no resistirán el ataque para siempre y necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea necesaria-

Con esta idea, fue hacia los digimons, quería hablar con ellos y además, había algo muy importante que tenía que decirles.

-oigan chicos- empezó.

-Hola Lilamon ¿ocurre algo?- pregunto Paris.

-Bueno, eh visto como ustedes dos han estado hablando y creo que eh tomado una decisión- respondió ella y volteo a ver a Guilmon –Guilmon, eh notado que realmente has hecho un esfuerzo por ayudar a esta aldea y por detener a quienes nos atacan. No olvido que fuiste parte de ellos, pero te daré una oportunidad y confiare en ti-

-Gracias Lilamon- respondió el digimon rojo –es un gusto para mi escuchar eso- le regalo una sonrisa y Lilamon también le sonrió.

-Es bueno ver que todo está bien ahora- comento Paris –pero no creo que solo por eso hayas venido a hablarnos-

-tienes razón- dijo la digimon planta –de lo que realmente deseaba hablarles de la razón por que pelee de una forma tan agresiva hace rato, también de mi hermana y de la reina de las flores-

-además…- dijo Paris –recuerdo que cuando Guilmon te tenia acorralado se refirió a ti como princesa-

-si lo sé, tengo mucho que explicarles sobre esta aldea, y también sobre el verdadero líder de este ataque… MedievalDukemon-

* * *

><p>Después de que las puertas del templo estuvieron abiertas, la reina y el caballero pudieron entrar sin ningún inconveniente. El interior del templo estaba alfombrado por un hermoso césped verde que parecía brillar con la entrada de luz por los vitrales de cientos de colores. Los vitrales tenían toda clase de diseños pero los más grandes tenían el diseño dibujo de una Lotusmon. Al fondo el templo, hacia un trono de plata recubierto por flores blancas y sobre el trono había un pequeño collar de diamantes con un medallón en forma de flor.<p>

Era al trono hacia donde caminaban ambos digimons y donde MedievalDukemon tomo el collar en sus manos y se lo mostro a Lotusmon.

-aquí tienes mi señora reina- dijo él, ofreciéndole el collar pero Lotusmon parecía que no quería tomarlo -¿acaso olvidas que tenemos un trato?- pero Lotusmon seguía sin querer tomar el collar y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía hacer –ya veo, aun tengo algo que hacer antes de tener tu ayuda-

Entonces, MedievalDukemon saco la esfera de cristal donde estaban los datos de Lilymon. Nuevamente Lotusmon se sorprende y se pone triste de ver aquel objeto.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto la reina.

-solo cumpliré con mi parte del trato-

En ese momento, MedievalDukemon hizo aparecer su hacha y lanza la esfera de cristal al aire. Con un solo y rápido golpe, corto la esfera a la mitad haciendo que todos los datos que contenía se liberaran. Los datos liberados empezaron a combinarse en un solo lugar, creando una luz muy intensa que iluminaba todo el templo. La luz poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver una pequeña silueta que al principio no era muy clara, pero poco a poco se hiso visible, sacándole una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad a Lotusmon.

-hija… Lilymon- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Efectivamente, era Lilymon quien había salido de la esfera que MedievalDukemon había roto. Era la misma Lilymon que hacía unos días había muerto a causa de ese caballero. Ahora estaba viva, algo confundida pero en cuanto vio a Lotusmon, fue hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-mamá te extrañe mucho, creí que jamás te volvería a ver- decía la digimon planta, sin dejar de llorar y de abrazar a su madre –tenias razón mamá, nunca debí haber ido a esa aldea-

-Tranquila hija- decía Lotusmon, abrazando con fuerza a su hija –lo importante es que estamos juntas otra vez-

-Tienes razón mami, ya quiero ver otra vez a mi hermanita- entonces, volteo la mirada y vio a MedievalDukemon, no lo había notado pero cuando lo vio sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no solo por que el la había matado sino por… algo mas –no es posible- dijo algo asustada-

-jajaja, nos volvemos a ver- dijo el caballero –ahora he cumplido con mi parte del trato reinita, espero que tu cumplas con la tuya-

-¿de qué estás hablando?- la chica miro a su madre algo confundida –mamá ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

-lo siento Lilymon- respondió su madre muy triste –era la única forma de traerte de regreso-

-pero mami…-

-creo que hemos perdido demasiado el tiempo- comento el caballero acercándose a ambas digimons –estoy siendo amable ahora pero mi amabilidad no durara demasiado, así que comencemos de una vez con esto-

Lilymon quería decir algo, pero su madre le hizo señas de que era mejor que se fuera y no dijera nada. Con algo de tristeza y pesar, la chica hizo caso a esas señas y salió del templo a toda velocidad.

Lotusmon solo veía a su hija alejarse cada vez más, esperando a que se encontrara con su hermana mayor y ambas estuvieran bien. Pero por otro lado, MedievalDukemon miraba a la chica con maldad.

-escúchenme todos- pensaba –si esa digimon y su hermana siguen vivas seguro será un gran problema, así que quiero que las liquiden pero sin que su madre se dé cuenta-

De alguna forma, los pensamientos del caballero estaban siendo percibidos por los pocos Wargrowlmons que aun quedaban vivos, haciendo que dejaran de luchar contra los digimon de la aldea Verdalia y se dedicaran a buscar a las chicas que su amo les había ordenado asesinar.

* * *

><p>Aun ocultos, Lilamon estaba preparada para contarles a Paris y Guilmon todo lo que tenía que decirles, pero por alguna razón, Guilmon escucho una extraña voz que le decía algo, pero era muy suave<p>

Y no se entendía bien lo que estaba diciendo.

-chicas ¿dijeron algo?- pregunto el dinosaurio.

-no, no dijimos nada- respondió Paris.

-qué extraño, por un momento me pareció escuchar una voz-

Ambas digimons se quedaron en silencio para tratar de escuchar la voz que Guilmon había mencionado.

-pues no escucho nada- comento Lilamon.

-yo tampoco- dijo Paris –tal vez solo lo imaginaste-

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo Guilmon no muy convencido –en fin, ahora si puedes contarnos todo Lilamon-

-es cierto, por poco lo olvidó-

Lilamon volvió a concentrarse y a pensar por donde debería comenzar para explicarles todo a sus amigos, finalmente…

-bueno, creo que para que puedan entenderlo todo deben conocer como se formo esta aldea. Hace cientos de años, este lugar era una zona seca y estéril en la que no había ninguna clase de vida. Se dice que dos hermanas, una Palmon y una Lalamon llegaron a esa zona, se pusieron tristes al ver el estado de ese lugar, así que intentaron darle vida. Usando sus habilidades, intentaron plantar nuevas semillas para que crecieran y se convirtieran en arboles que formaran un bosque donde los digimons plantas e insectos pudieran vivir tranquilos y felices. Al principio fue difícil y parecía que ellas no obtendrían ningún resultado, pero jamás se rindieron y siguieron a delante con la idea de crear un lugar hermoso y vivo para que los digimons pudieran vivir. Fue esta determinación la que hizo que más digimons se unieran a la causa, desde más digimons planta hasta insectos eh incluso digimons de otros tipos. Con un gran esfuerzo las hermanas lograron hacer que su sueño se hiciera al fin una realidad, convirtieron toda aquella zona muerta en un hermoso lugar donde todos esos digimons podían vivir y ellas fueron nombradas como las líderes de aquella zona, a la que le dieron un nombre-

-¿Cuál nombre fue ese?- pregunto Paris.

-pues Verdalia ¿Cuál más?- respondió Lilamon riéndose un poco –bueno mejor continuo. Desde que la zona de Verdalia estuvo creada, mas y mas digimons decidieron llegar ahí para poder vivir, así que las hermanas tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para extender su territorio, pero al hacerlo se hizo más difícil manejarlo y también a los digimons que vivían ahí, fue por eso que decidieron organizar la zona de Verdalia como una aldea, convirtiéndola así en la aldea Verdalia-

-Y supongo que después de eso las dos hermanas recibieron el titulo de reina de las flores- comento Paris.

-En realidad, en ese momento no eran conocidas por esos nombres, es más, ellas mismas no se consideraban reinas ni líderes de la aldea aunque los demás las veían como tales-

-¿que mas sucedió después de que la aldea fuera formada?- pregunto Guilmon –por que dudo que todo fuera felicidad ¿o sí?-

-tienes razón Guilmon, de hecho aun no les digo la parte más importante de todo esto. Poco después de que la aldea Verdalia estuviera formada alguien llego a la aldea-

-¿Quién llego?- pregunto Paris.

Lilamon miro a Guilmon bastante seria.

-llego un Guilmon herido- respondió finalmente – los Guilmons en ese momento eran digimons poco comunes y algunos los consideraban malas señales y trataban de alejarse de ellos, pero Lalamon y Palmon no tenían esa idea y fueron a ayudarlo, le ofrecieron su ayuda y lo dejaron quedar en la aldea Verdalia. Este Guilmon se convirtió no solo en un gran amigo de las hermanas, sino que además se convirtió, en cierta manera, en el amor compartido de ellas, además de ser una gran ayuda para la aldea, protegiendo a los digimons débiles y enseñándole a otros a pelear para proteger a la aldea. Además, el ayudo a construir casas y edificios con la idea de Lalamon y Palmon de combinar edificios con naturaleza. Pasaron los años y las hermanas junto con Guilmon evolucionaron y siguieron ayudando a la aldea. Desde el día en que llego a la aldea, Guilmon había sentido algo especial por las hermanas y ellas también sentían algo por él y ese sentimiento también siguió creciendo. Sin embargo, cuando Palmon se convirtió en una Rosemon y Lalamon en Lotusmon ya no podían compartir el mismo tiempo con Guilmon. A veces había digimon que intentaban robar o atacar la aldea y ellas debían encargarse, haciendo que se alejaran de él. La distancia entre Guilmon y las hermanas aumento tanto que incluso llegaron a despreciarlo cuando este les reclamo que lo hicieran a un lado. Ellas no tenían la intención de lastimarlo, pero lo hicieron y eso causo que Guilmon se llenara de un gran odio hacia las hermanas y se fuera de la aldea para no volver a ser visto, pero poco antes de que se fuera, había demostrado una extraña actitud, disfrutaba hacer sufrir a otros como el sufrió, y también odiaba ver a alguien feliz-

-puedo comprenderlo- comento Paris –tengo una amiga que paso por una situación similar hace poco. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?-

-Cuando Guilmon se fue, todos ahora se sentía una relativa calma. Rosemon y Lotusmon podían contener muy bien cualquier amenaza que sufriera la aldea, además de que Verdalia se convirtió en una aldea mas dedicada a resaltar la belleza de la naturaleza, llena de cantos, bailes y una paz relativa hasta…

-hasta…-

-hasta el día en que Guilmon volvió, pero estaba completamente cambiado-

-¿cambiado?-

-durante ese tiempo, corría la noticia de la aparición del terrible digimon oscuro Grandracmon. Guilmon se había unido a sus filas y él le había dado poder para poder logras su deseo de venganza contra Lotusmon y Rosemon por haberlo dejado de lado, convirtiéndose en Megidramon, un dragón demoniaco terrible que su aparición anuncia destrucción y muerte-

-ya veo- dijo Paris pensando –si se unió a Grandracmon significa que se convirtió en uno de los Ángeles del Pandemónium-

-no solo eso- agrego Guilmon –también se convirtió en un Megidramon, un digimon que casi no existe, y los que han existido han sido causantes de muchas desgracias y han tenido que ser eliminados-

-Tienes razón Guilmon- dijo Lilamon –este Megidramon solo venia con un objetivo, destruir toda la aldea hasta reducirla a cenizas y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, además de eso había conseguido un enorme ejercito de digimons de su misma especie a los que podía controlar con facilidad, aun en contra de su voluntad. Megidramon parecía imparable, por lo que Rosemon y Lotusmon hicieron sus mejores esfuerzos para detenerlo pero era demasiado poderoso, también intentaron razonar con el pero era imposible porque se había convertido en una bestia sin control-

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?-

-Rosemon y Lotusmon unieron sus fuerzas eh intentaron usar un ataque para detenerlo. A pesar de todo aun amaban demasiado a Megidramon y no eran capaces de matarlo, pero sí lograron sellar la mayor parte de su poder mediante un conjuro al que ellas llamaron "el sello de la rosa", esto provoco que Megidramon se convirtiera en su forma actual de MedievalDukemon, haciéndolo lo suficientemente débil como para obligarlo a irse de la aldea. Poco tiempo después se supo que un Miragegaogamon lo había encerrado junto a otros cinco digimons en cristales que luego escondió, además de ser quien encerró a Grandracmon. Después de eso, aunque MedievalDukemon estuviera encerrado, la destrucción que había esparcido sobre la aldea aun existía, así que Rosemon y Lotusmon usaron sus poderes para darle nueva vida a los árboles y plantas, reconstruyeron los hogares destruidos y curaron a todos los digimons que habían quedado heridos tras el ataque de Megidramon. Después de eso, las llamaron las Reinas de las Flores y ese día nació el festival de las flores, como una forma de celebrar la nueva vida que Lotusmon y Rosemon habían traído a la aldea. Desde ese momento se construyo un templo como muestra de gratitud a las hermanas, y el titulo de Reina de las Flores se ha transmitido de madres a hijas a lo largo de cientos de años. La actual reina de las flores… es mi madre-

Al escuchar esto, Guilmon y Paris quedaron más que sorprendidos y por un momento supieron que decir.

-entonces… ¿Lotusmon es tu madre?- pregunto Paris que aun no cavia de la sorpresa.

-Así es- respondió Lilamon, ahora mostrándose más preocupada –Usualmente no se lo decimos a los extraños, solo los habitantes de la aldea lo saben. Mi hermana Lilymon y yo somos las hijas de la reina de las flores, fue por eso que mi hermana fue asesinada y ahora quieren matarme a mí-

La chica no pudo seguir hablando porque comenzó a llorar, estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su hermana, de la cual se había enterado hacia poco y no podía ocultarlo. Paris trato de consolarla y Guilmon iba a hacer lo mismo pero…

-¿Qué eso?- se pregunto al sentir un extraño olor -¿será un digimon?-

El extraño olor llamaba mucho la atención de él dinosaurio rojo y no dudo en seguirlo. Era un olor delicado, dulce y muy agradable, además que le decía que se trataba de un digimon hembra.

Durante algunos minutos más, Lilamon descargo toda su tristeza por la muerte de su hermana, estando siembre acompañada por Paris que siempre intentaba tranquilizarla. Finalmente Lilamon pudo dejar de llorar.

-¿te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Paris.

-sí, gracias- respondió Lilamon –pero… no es fácil saber que mi pequeña hermanita haya muerto, no sé como decírselo a mi mamá-

-se que ella va a dolerle, pero ambas tienen que superar el dolor de esa perdida y seguir adelante, por seguro Lilymon querría eso también-

-tienes razón-

En ese momento…

Una fuerte explosión se escucho no muy lejos del lugar en donde estaban y fueron a ver que sucedía. Cuando llegaron, vieron seis Wargrowlmons, tres de ellos ya estaban muertos mientras que los otros tres estaban vivos y estaban sujetando a Guilmon. Ambas chicas no entendían que era lo que estaba pasando, menos cuando escucharon a Guilmon decir "llévenme con él entonces" con una expresión de tristeza y los tres digimons androides se lo llevaron a alguna parte.

Paris estuvo a punto de seguirlos pero Lilamon la detuvo.

-Espera un poco Paris, si los seguimos así nos podrían ver, sería mejor seguirlos con cautela, para que no nos vean-

-supongo que tienes razón pero… ¿Por qué se habrán llevado a Guilmon?-

-no lo sé, pero debe estar relacionado con la explosión de hace unos momentos. Además, por la expresión que tenía en su rostro diría que no estaba muy contento de que se lo llevaran-

Ambas chicas pensaron por un momento que era lo que podía haber pasado con Guilmon y la razón por la cual se lo llevaron los Wargrowlmons. Entonces, escucharon un sonido que venía de atrás de un árbol y se pusieron en alerta.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Paris, lista para luchar.

Al principio no sucedió nada, pero después de unos segundos quien estaba detrás de él árbol se mostro ante las chicas, pero cuando la vieron casi no pudieron creerlo, en especial Lilamon.

-No es posible…- dijo aun si poder creerlo -¿hermana?-

Efectivamente, quien estaba escondida detrás del árbol era Lilymon, la hermana menor de Lilamon. Al principio algo tímida, la digimon planta se acerco cada vez más a su hermana.

-¿Lilamon?- pregunto ella.

Finalmente, ambas empezaron a sonreír se dieron un fuerte abrazo, dejando salir lagrimas de felicidad por volverse a encontrar.

Después de un momento ambas se separaron, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

-discúlpame hermanita, con toda la emoción se me olvido presentarlas- dijo Lilamon –ella es Paris, una nueva amiga-

-es un gusto conocerte Lilymon- dijo la Prairiemon con una sonrisa nerviosa –pero no se suponías que tú estabas…-

-¿muerta?- dijo Lilymon casi riendo –lo sé, y tengo mucho que explicarles. Es cierto que yo había muerto a manos de MedievalDukemon cuando fui a esa aldea para comprar cosas para nuestro negocio. Sin embargo, ese caballero mantenía mis datos en una esfera de cristal pero la rompió y me devolvió a la vida-

-¿Por qué?-

-para obligar a mi mamá a romper el sello de la rosa y de esa manera pueda regresar a su forma de Megidramon. Desgraciadamente el mando a sus hombres a matarme a mí y a Lilamon, para que cuando acaba con nuestra madre nadie se le interponga en su camino para destruir esta aldea-

-Es terrible- dijo Lilamon, abrazando otra vez a su hermana –pero ahora que estamos juntas estaremos a salvo-

-No hermana, debemos detener a MedievalDukemon antes de que consiga su objetivo y además…-

-además…-

-debemos rescatar a ese Guilmon-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque… el salvo mi vida-

-¿Qué?-

Entonces, Lilymon le explico a su hermana y a Paris como después de haberse ido del templo de la rosa, fue perseguida por varios Wargrowlmons. En el camino se quedaron algunos peleando contra los habitantes de la aldea, siendo perseguida solo por seis de ellos. Se había ocultado cerca de ahí y fue encontrada por Guilmon quien la había encontrado por medio de su olor. Cuando sus perseguidores finalmente la habían encontrado, Guilmon se enfrento a ellos, derrotando a tres siendo esa la causa de la explosión. Pero cuando los otros tres iban a matarla, Guilmon la hizo a un lado para que escapara. Entonces, Guilmon se ofreció a que lo mataran a él en vez de a ella, todo para salvarme, pero en vez de eso decidieron llevarlo con MedievalDukemon y el acepto.

Después de escucharla, Paris cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose muy triste y preocupada por lo que MedievalDukemon le pudiera hacer a su amigo, mientras que Lilymon se sentía bastante culpable.

-debemos ir a salvarlo- dijo Paris bastante decidida –no importa lo que me cueste pero iré a salvarlo.

Entonces, Lilymon noto que Paris tenía puesto un collar de ying yang rojo con forma de corazón y pareció reconocerlo.

-pero si ese collar es…- dijo para sí misma.

-Paris- dijo Lilamon -¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Enfrentar a MedievalDukemon no es algo sencillo, el es muy poderoso y podría perder la vida-

-eso lo sé- respondió Paris –pero si debo ser honesta, estoy muy preocupada por Guilmon y él… bueno… él me importa mucho y no quiero dejarlo-

Al escucharla, Lilamon y Lilymon podían ver el gran aprecio que le tenía a Guilmon.

-muy bien Paris- dijo Lilamon entonces iremos no solo a salvarlo, sino que también destruiremos a MedievalDukemon y salvaremos a nuestra madre y a nuestra aldea-

Y con esto ya decidido, las tres se dirigieron al templo de la Reina de las Flores, listas a enfrentar cualquier cosa.

* * *

><p>Los Wargrowlmons finalmente habían regresado al templo de la reina de las flores con Guilmon.<p>

-Finalmente hemos llegado- dijo uno de ellos y miro a Guilmon –Ahora pagaras con creces por tu traición gusano-

-no me importa- dijo Guilmon sin darle gran importancia –yo ya no hago parte de ese pasado-

Esa repuesta le dio ganas al androide de golpearlo pero trato de contenerse.

Todos entraron al interior del templo. Dentro, estaba MedievalDukemon de rodillas en el suelo, rodeado por una extraña aura multicolor, y Lotusmon con sus manos sobre él, siendo ella quien generaba esa aura.

Cuando los Wargrwolmons entraron, MedievalDukemon volteo a verlos.

-Veo que ya regresaron- comento el caballero -¿trajeron lo que les pedí?-

-no señor- dijo uno de ellos, acercándose a su amo –pero trajimos algo que creo que le podría gustar mucho-

El digimon androide le mostro a su amo al digimon que habían traído con ellos y al verlo, MedievalDukemon no pudo evitar reírse con algo de ironía.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el caballero, acercándose a Guilmon, sin alejarse del aura de Lotusmon –mi querido comandante, ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas-

-no me digas comandante, ya no tengo nada que ver contigo- dijo el dinosaurio rojo, mirando hacia otro lado y haciendo un gesto de desagrado, pero esta reacción solo ocasiono que MedievalDukemon se riera.

-¡guau, si que estas sensible hoy!- respondió el caballero con cierta ironía –realmente no puedes decir eso. Pasamos muchas buenas cosas juntos desde hace cientos de años, además… somos buenos amigos-

-¡No soy amigo tuyo, hice cosas terribles por servirte, y aunque no las recuerde se que fueron terribles, así que no vuelvas a decirme amigo!- Grito Guilmon, con mucha furia, gruñendo y bufando humo.

La furia con la que Guilmon había reaccionado y la expresión de su rostro, sumado a la mirada de odio que le lanzaba a MedievalDukemon dejo a todos más que impresionados, dejándolos casi sin habla, sobre todo por la forma en que el caballero reaccionaria ante eso.

Sin embargo, lo único que hizo el caballero fue reírse como un verdadero demente, como si todo lo que Guilmon había dicho le hubiera hecho gracia en vez de molestarle.

-¡Realmente me sorprendes Guilmon, pronto recuperare mi verdadero cuerpo, así que me gustaría darte esto!- extendiendo su mano sobre Guilmon. En ese momento, el hacha de MedievalDukemon aparecía y cayó en las manos de Guilmon. El dinosaurio no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando iba a preguntar, el caballero puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Guilmon liberando un extraño brillo –siempre has sido mi mejor guerrero y no permitiré que lo olvides ni que me traiciones… te voy a recordar quién eres en verdad-

* * *

><p>Las tres digimons seguían caminando por toda la aldea en dirección al templo de la aldea. Durante todo el camino, las digimon pudieron ver toda la destrucción causada por el ataque de los soldados de MedievalDukemon. Sin embargo, ya no había ningún soldado, salvo los que ya estaban muertos. También varios de los habitantes y visitantes de la aldea habían salido de sus escondites y ayudaban a los digimons heridos, pero aun así parecían estar algo asustados.<p>

-Vaya, sin duda esta aldea se supo defender muy bien- comento Paris.

-Realmente es muy triste volver a mi hogar y encontrarlo en este estado tan lamentable- dijo Lilymon algo triste, pero su hermana trato de animarla.

Después de caminar un poco más, encontraron a los digimons que habían estado peleando contra los soldados del Ángel de Pandemónium, entre ellos estaba Triceramon. Todos estaban bastante lastimados, pero al menos estaban vivos y las chicas no perdieron el tiempo en ayudarlos.

Después de varios minutos, la mayoría de heridos ya habían sido tratados y ahora estaban mejor. Uno de ellos se acerco a Lilamon y Lilymon para hablar con ellas.

-princesas- dijo Triceramon, sintiéndose mejor y con sus brazos y pecho cubiertos de vendas improvisadas –es bueno verlas bien-

-lo mismo decimos- dijo Lilamon, tomando al dinosaurio del rostro -¿te encuentras mejor?-

-sí, gracias… pero no pude proteger a esta aldea y a sus habitantes como debía hacerlo, eh fallado-

-no digas eso- dijo Lilymon, también tomándolo por el rostro –gracias a ti hubo menos destrucción y muerte de la esperada, además que ustedes destruyeron a la mayoría de soldados. En verdad estamos agradecidas-

-Gracias princesas- dijo Triceramon, sonriendo levemente –a pesar de los años ustedes siempre han sido muy amables conmigo pero…- cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión de tristeza –no pude evitar que MedievalDukemon se llevara su señora madre y la obligara a quitar el sello de la rosa-

-no importa- dijo Paris y los digimons voltearon a verla. Se veía bastante seria y decidida –si fuimos capaces de acabar con los soldados de MedievalDukemon podremos ser capaz de detenerlo a él antes que el sello sea roto. Además, solo queda el y tres Wargrowlmons, podremos vencerlos fácilmente-

Las palabras de la Prairiemon saco una sonrisa, no solo en los tres digimons, sino también a los digimons que habían alcanzado a escucharla, haciendo que estuvieran dispuestos a luchar más.

-Tienes razón Paris- dijo Lilamon –ahora ellos son menos, así que si nos esforzamos seremos capaces de vencerlo-

-Es cierto- dijo Lilymon –y de esa forma seremos capaces de salvar a nuestra mamá y a la aldea-

-Si las princesas están dispuestas a luchar yo iré con ellas para protegerlas y salvar a mi reina- dijo Triceramon, mostrándose bastante decidido y un poco rudo.

Con esto decidido, las tres chicas acompañadas por Triceramon y algunos cuántos soldados ya curados se dirigieron al Templo de la Rosa, listos para rescatar a Guilmon, Lotusmon, y vencer a MedievalDukemon de una vez por todas.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al templo, pero fuera de ella podían verse unas intensas luces de cientos de colores.

-¿Qué será eso?- pregunto Paris.

-No es posible- comento Lilamon un poco asustado- mamá está rompiendo el sello de la rosa-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Esto es mi culpa- dijo Lilymon algo triste –Ella está haciendo esto por mi culpa-

-no es su culpa princesa- dijo Triceramon tratando de calmarla –la historia decía que MedievalDukemon tenía la facilidad de hacer que otros hicieran lo que él quisiera, así que no es de extrañar que lograra convencer a la reina con la oferta correcta-

-como sea, seguro aun no ha roto dicho sello por lo que aun tenemos tiempo. Debemos terminar con esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde- dijo Paris y los cuatro entraron al templo sin mucha dificultad.

Una vez dentro, pudieron ver que el templo no tenía ninguna clase de daño, con los tres Wargrowlmons observando a Lotusmon y MedievalDukemon que un seguían con el proceso de romper el sello.

La presencia de los cuatro digimons no paso desapercibida para los digimons androides que de inmediato fueron a atacarlos.

Uno de de los Wargrowlmons corría a toda velocidad hacia Lilymon y Lilamon para atacarlas con sus cuchillas, pero antes de que pudieran tocarlas, Triceramon atravesó al androide de un solo puñetazo. Los dos Wargrowlmons intentaron atacarlo con sus cañones lásers, pero la piel de Triceramon lo bastante resistente como para resistir los ataques y no tardo más de dos segundos en eliminarlos.

Las chicas quedaron bastante impresionadas por como Triceramon había acabado con los digimons y no pudieron evitar aplaudirle por sus logros, avergonzándolo un poco.

MedievalDukemon había estado observando la batalla y ahora estaba demasiado furioso, mientras que Lotusmon estaba muy sorprendida de ver a sus hijas y a Triceramon, deteniendo el ritual.

-No es posible- dijo el caballero, sonando bastante molesto –se suponía que mis guerreros acabarían con ustedes-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto la reina confundida.

-pues como vez, estamos vivas y listas para pelear- dijo Lilamon con algo de sarcasmo.

-será mejor que te rindas MedievalDukemon- dijo Lilymon mostrándose muy molesta –estamos vivas, tus soldados fueron derrotados, parte de tu destrucción era hacer sufrir a todos ya que eso te da fuerza, pero ahora que estamos vivas todos están llenos de esperanza, además… somos cuatro y solo quedas tu. Has perdido-

Esas palabras hicieron enojar bastante al caballero, y no se dio cuenta que Lotusmon ya no estaba con él sino que estaba con sus hijas, llorando y abrazándolas con fuerza.

-mis queridas hijas- decía la reina sin dejar de llorar –les pido que me disculpen, debí luchar contra este monstruo en vez de servir a su causa. Le falle a mi aldea y las puse a ustedes en peligro, por favor… perdóneme-

-No mamá, sabemos por qué lo hiciste pero al menos no completaste el ritual. Además, lo único que importa es que este bien- dijo Lilamon sonriendo y secando las lágrimas de su madre-

-Se que lo hiciste por mi y te lo agradezco, si estuviera en tu lugar seguro hubiera hecho lo mismo con tal de verte a ti y a mi hermana otra vez- dijo Lilymon llorando un poco.

La madre y sus hijas se separaron para que Lotusmon pudiera ir hacia Triceramon y abrazarlo, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por mantener a salvo la aldea. Luego se acerco a Paris, sus hijas le explicaron todo lo que ella había hecho, la reina también la abrazo y le dio las gracias por todo lo que ella había hecho por sus hijas y su aldea.

Después de esta enternecedora escena de abrazos y agradecimientos, ahora los cinco digimons se prepararon para luchar contra MedievalDukemon.

Por un momento, el caballero parecía furioso y dispuesto a pelear con la furia como no había peleado durante todo ese ataque, pero se calmo y empezó a reírse como un desquiciado, dejando a todos muy confundidos.

-¡jajajajajajaja ¿enserio ustedes creen que van a vencerme? Jajajajajaja!- en escasos segundos, dejo de reírse y miro a todos con ojos diabólicos -¿acaso se les olvido con quien están tratando?-

-lo sabemos- dijo Lotusmon mostrándose molesta –estamos tratando con un imbécil que se dejo llevar con su enojo en vez de hablar y le vendió su alma al diablo para convertirse en él y que se fortalece del sufrimiento-

-di lo quieras reinita, ustedes jamás podrás vencerme-

-no lo creo, el sello no se ha roto y eres solo tú contra un digimon mega, tres perfeccionados y una adulta-

-jajajaja ¿enserio crees que estoy solo?-

En ese momento, alguien más aparece en medio de MedievalDukemon y los cinco digimons. Para horror de Paris y las hermanas, quien había aparecido era Guilmon, pero ahora sonreía y miraba a todos con una expresión diabólica y sostenía el arma que antes era de MedievalDukemon.

-no Guilmon- comento Paris con tristeza.

-y por cierto…- dijo el caballero –si bien es cierto que el sello de la rosa no ha sido removido… ¡Ya tengo la manera de romperlo!- extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo.

En ese momento y por toda la aldea, los soldados muertos de MedievalDukemon empezaron a desintegrarse y sus datos iban directamente al templo de la rosa, directo a las manos del caballero. Los datos absorbidos fueron suficientes como para poder romper finalmente el sello de la rosa, lo peor estaba por venir.

MedievalDukemon comenzó a hincharse y hacerse cada vez más grande, rompiendo el techo del templo, hasta que finalmente su cuerpo no lo resistió más y exploto. Tras la explosión, un nuevo ser había aparecido, similar a una serpiente con una armadura ligera, cuchillas en sus manos, grandes alas, una enorme boca llena de filosos dientes y una mirada llena de maldad.

Al final, Megidramon había aparecido una vez más, pero a pesar del terror que sentían, todos intentaron mostrarse calmados y listos para pelear.

-jajajaja, después de mucho esfuerzo finalmente lo logre- dijo el enorme dragón, con una voz más oscura y grave que la de su forma anterior –ahora- mirando a Guilmon- acaba con ese dinosaurio verde… yo me encargare de la reina y sus hijas-

-si amo- respondió Guilmon.

En ese momento, Megidramon extendió sus alas y se preparo para atacar la aldea, pero Lotusmon, Lilamon y Lilymon aparecieron frente a él para encararlo.

-no dejaremos que destruyas nuestra aldea- dijo Lotusmon bastante decidida.

-perfecto- dijo Megidramon –de todos modos me gustaría eliminarte primero, cualquiera que sea descendiente de esas malditas que me olvidaron merece morir ¡Flama de Megido!- exhalando una poderosa llamarada de su boca.

El fuego iba directo hacia Lotusmon, pero ella uso sus cetros para crear un campo de fuerza y de esa manera, contener las llamas. Aprovechando la distracción, Lilamon y Lilymon volaron hacia la cara del dragón haciéndose cada una a un lado.

-¡¿estás lista hermana?- pregunto Lilamon, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente.

-¡estoy lista!- respondió Lilymon, juntando sus manos para crear una flor que se abre y sale un cañón de metal -¡Cañón de Flor!- disparando una esfera de energía verde.

-¡Mármol Demoledor!- disparando bolas de fuego de sus manos.

Los ataques chocaron contra el rostro del dragón, pero sin ocasionarle ningún daño. Aun así, las chicas decidieron no rendirse y siguieron con su constante ataque.

Después de un rato, Megidramon detuvo su ataque contra Lotusmon y se concentro en las hermanas.

-no me molesten- dijo el dragón, alejándose un poco y batiendo sus alas con gran fuerza, produciendo un fuerte viento que hacía que las chicas perdieran el equilibrio –ahora… ¡Aullido del Infierno!- liberando un terrible grito que prácticamente las mando a volar hacia el suelo, dejándolas algo dolidas, pero no lastimadas.

Las tres siguieron luchando, esquivando los golpes y los poderosos ataques de fuego de Megidramon, pero cada vez se les hacia mas difícil y no sabían cuando mas podrían soportar.

Mientras, Guilmon atacaba a Triceramon con su hacha. La piel de Triceramon resistía bastante bien los ataques de Guilmon, pero el dinosaurio era bastante rápido, además de atacar con fuego y con sus garras, lastimándolo bastante.

Poco a poco, Triceramon se cansaba cada vez mas y se le hacía cada vez más difícil bloquear los ataques, menos contraatacar.

Finalmente…

-¡Toma esto!- grito Guilmon, al mismo tiempo que le daba una poderosa patada directamente en el rostro a Triceramon, derribándolo.

Triceramon estaba demasiado cansado como para levantarse, y para empeorar las cosas, Guilmon ya estaba sobre él con su hacha muy cerca de su cuello.

-jajaja, no hace falta que resistas, de cualquier manera acabare contigo- dijo Guilmon, sonriendo de forma malvada.

Triceramon parecía estar bastante nervioso y Guilmon parecía estar dispuesto a ponerle fin a su vida.

Sin embargo…

Antes de que la hoja del hacha tocara el cuello de Triceramon, alguien detuvo su ataque, se trataba de Paris.

-¿así que tu quieres protegerlo? Jajaja, entonces me veré forzado a acabar también contigo- decía el dinosaurio rojo sin dejar su risa diabólica.

Al principio Paris no decía nada, simplemente trataba de retener el hacha lo mejor que podía. Guilmon seguía hablando con burlas e insultos hacia Paris y su intento por detenerlo…

Entonces…

Con toda su fuerza, Paris empuja la hoja del hacha hacia arriba y casi al mismo tiempo le dio una patada en el estomago, haciendo que cayera del cuerpo de Triceramon al suelo, y al mismo tiempo, Paris cae sobre él sujetándole las manos para que no utilice su arma. Al principio Guilmon parecía querer forcejear para liberarse de Paris, pero ella no tenía el mismo objetivo.

De hecho, Paris se veía muy triste y llorando. Guilmon no entendía lo que le sucedía y casi al mismo tiempo, Paris le dio un fuerte abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del dinosaurio.

-debí suponer que Megidramon trataría de volverte malo otra vez cuando supe que te llevaban ante él- decía la Prairiemon –ahora eres como eras antes pero… estoy segura que el chico al que conocí, el que odiaba su pasado y quería empezar de nuevo por un camino de bien, el chico amable, tranquilo y luchador aun esta aquí, solo debes recordarlo-

-no digas tonterías, yo jamás seria así de patético- decía Guilmon tratando de resistirse a lo que Paris decía, pero en ese momento ella lo sujeto del rostro y lo miro fijamente-

-Guilmon… la verdad es que eres alguien especial, tú no eres un ser perverso, eso fue lo que Megidramon te obligo a ser, pero en realidad eres un chico bueno, bondadoso y… al que yo amo-

-¿Qué?-

-No sé cómo paso, tal vez fue por tu personalidad o a primera vista, pero si debo ser sincera… realmente siento algo por ti, quiero que sigamos luchando juntos, que compartamos todo lo que sentimos-

-no…-

-estoy segura que ese chico al que amo aun sigue ahí dentro, y para sacarlo hare lo que sea necesario-

En ese momento y sin pensarlo más, Paris le dio un apasionado beso a Guilmon, demostrando todo su amor y cariño. Ese beso solo duro unos cuantos segundos, pero para Paris fueron como horas el tiempo sus labios y los de Guilmon estuvieron juntos.

Poco a poco se separaron, permitiéndoles respirar un poco y recuperarse de la emoción de ese momento.

Paris estaba muy sonrojada y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras que Guilmon había perdido su mirada de maldad y miraba a la chica con ternura.

-También te amo Paris- dijo –eres la única que me ha acompañado, me ah apoyado y creído en mi, además de que sentí un gusto instantáneo la primera vez que te vi-

Ambos digimons se miraban fijamente, sin querer apartar la vista el uno del otro…

Hasta que Megidramon, que aun seguía peleando contra Lotusmon y las demás vio lo que estaba sucediendo. El beso de ambos digimons y las palabras de Guilmon lo hicieron enojar bastante, sobre todo al ver que ya no tenía control sobre él. Tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Guilmon!- grito Megidramon y ambos digimons voltearon a verlo -¡¿Qué estas esperando? Destruye a esa digimon de una vez por todas!-

-¡No lo hare!- respondió Guilmon -¡ella es la persona más importante para mí y jamás le haría daño!-

-¡tonto, has olvidado quien eres en verdad!-

-por el contrario- volteando a ver a Paris –Ahora se quien soy en verdad-

-grrrr, entonces… ¡acabare contigo, Flama de Megido!- Megidramon estaba dispuesto a disparar pero…

-¡Serpiente de zarzamora!- grito Lotusmon, disparando de uno de sus cetros un rayo de energía oscura.

-¡Mármol Demoledor!-

-¡Cañón de Flor!-

Los tres ataques chocaron con gran poder contra la boca de Megidramon, cerrándola y haciendo que se quemara por dentro. Ahora estaba algo débil y había caído al suelo. Trato de levantarse pero Triceramon lo embistió y golpeo con toda su fuerza antes de que pudiera hacerlo, casi al mismo tiempo Lotusmon y sus hijas volvieron a atacarlo, dejándolo en el suelo.

-No… no puedo perder…- decía el dragón tratando de ponerse de pie otra vez –se supone que con este cuerpo… con mi verdadera forma debería ser invencible-

-mira hacia haya- le dijo Lotusmon, señalando la aldea y a todos los que observaban la pelea, nadie estaba asustado sino que se veían contentos y daban ánimos para vencer a Megidramon –dices que te alimentas del sufrimiento, pero lo que no tomaste en cuenta es que del sufrimiento siempre surgen otras cosas como el valor para luchar, la esperanza y la unión. Todos sufrimos por ti y por eso eras fuerte, pero de ese sufrimiento hemos sacado la fuerza para seguir adelante. Tú odias todo eso y el verlo y sentirlo te debilita-

-Esas son tonterías-

-no lo son- dijo Guilmon, caminando hacia Megidramon –ese es una fuerza que todos tienen, una que tu jamás comprenderás ni lograrías absorber por medio de las esferas de cristal. Ahora… es momento de terminar- apuntándole con su hacha.

Para Megidramon, en cierta manera todo lo que le decían tenía algo de verdad, era algo que no podía negar, pero le recordaba a su pasado y lo hacia sentir cada vez mas furioso y desesperado, no quería escuchar nada de esas cosas y solo le quedaba una salida.

-¡ya estoy harto de todos ustedes, ahora mismo los eliminare, Flama de Megido!- grito, exhalando una poderosa llamarada, mucho mas grande que cualquier otra que hubiera lanzado antes eh iba directo a Guilmon.

-¡Guilmon!- le gritaba Paris para que se quitara.

Pero Guilmon no se movía de su posición, solo veía mientras el ataque iba hacia él y… sonriendo.

El ataque de fuego ya estaba a unos escasos centímetros…

-ja, en cierta forma debo darte las gracias Megidramon- comento Guilmon –porque al regresarme mis recuerdos también me recordaste que era tu soldado de confianza y al único… –Guilmon sujeta su hacha desde la parte de abajo para lanzarla -¡al que le confiaste tu único punto débil, tu corazón!- Guilmon lanzo el hacha con toda su fuerza hacia el fuego, traspasándola y clavándose justo en el pecho del dragón, haciendo que su ataque se cancelara –y también que la única arma que podía lastimarlo era un arma de Chromo Digizoid dorado, como el de tu hacha-

Megidramon intento mantenerse en pie por un momento más pero ya no podía. La herida de su pecho se hacía cada vez más grande y su cuerpo desaparecía poco a poco, convirtiéndose en cientos de partículas de luz que volaban hacia el cielo hasta desaparecer completamente. Aun así, el hacha no despareció por lo que Guilmon supuso que esa arma ahora era suya.

Cuando Megidramon desapareció, de inmediato todos sintieron un gran alivio y alegría. Todos se abrazaban, gritaban y mostraban lo felices y tranquilos de que aquella pesadilla finalmente hubiera acabado.

Sin embargo…

Nadie se dio cuenta que los datos de Megidramon iban hacia una dirección en especifica, hacia un rincón oscuro del templo, hacia el interior de una esfera de cristal que era sujetada por Matadormon.

-jamás creí que Megidramon terminara siendo derrotado- pensó, mientras veía la esfera de cristal brillar con intensidad –a mi amo no le va a gustar nada esto- y casi al mismo tiempo desapareció sin siquiera ser visto-

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, todos ayudaron a reparar los daños que había sufrido la aldea. Ayudando a todos los heridos y con la reconstrucción de algunos de los edificios destruidos.<p>

Con mucho esfuerzo la aldea Verdalia, o al menos una parte de ella estaba ahora reconstruida y los digimons que habían venido al festival, así como los habitantes estaban a salvo.

En el templo Lotusmon y sus hijas estaban con Paris y Guilmon.

-Es una pena que el templo quedara destruido- dijo Paris un poco triste –y también que el Festival de las Flores se hubiera arruinado-

-En verdad lamento por todo lo que hecho y por lo que sucedió aquí- dijo Guilmon, igual que Paris.

-no se disculpen- dijo Lotusmon, acercándose a ambos digimons –lo cierto es que nosotros les debemos mucho a ustedes dos, lucharon con gran valor por proteger esta aldea, a mis hijas a mí. Siempre los recordaremos-

-yo también- dijo Lilymon acercándose a Guilmon –sobre todo a ti Guilmon, me protegiste aunque eso significo ser controlado por MedievalDukemon-

-a ti también te agradezco Paris- dijo Lilamon –me apoyaste y ayudaste, dándome ánimos cuando estaba dispuesta a rendirse y eso no lo voy a olvidar, por cierto… le entra a la Prairiemon su bolsa llena de todo lo que había comprado –por poco se te olvida esto-

-Siempre serán bienvenidos en esta aldea, y si alguna vez necesitan algo no duden en pedirlo- dijo la reina-

-nunca las vamos a olvidar- dijo Paris.

-protejan a esta aldea con todo su corazón y sean felices- dijo Guilmon.

Y después de decir esto, ambos digimons se despidieron y se fueron de la aldea Verdalia. En el camino, ambos digimons no dejaban de hablar y de pensar en la que, ya no solo sería la casa de Paris sino que sería de ambos. Pero sobre todo, no dejaban de demostrarse el cariño y amor que recientemente habían descubierto que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ambos sabían que la amenaza de los Ángeles del Pandemónium aun no terminaba, pero también sabia que juntos serian capaces de superarlo, y también junto a sus amigos, quienes se llevarían una gran sorpresa al ver lo que Paris traía con ella.

* * *

><p>En la aldea Verdalia, Lilamon y Lilymon estaban hablando mientras seguían dentro del templo. Uno de los temas de los que hablaron fue del collar que Paris tenía.<p>

-Lilamon ¿tu le diste ese collar de ying yang de corazón?- pregunto Lilymon.

-sí, me pareció un buen regalo-

-pero sabes lo que significa ese collar-

-sí, se dice que quien usa ese collar atraerá a la alma gemela, pero es solo una leyenda-

-tu bien sabes que eso no es una leyenda, que el collar en verdad puede hacer eso, y aun así sigues regalando esos collares-

-Lo sé pero no pueda evitar seguir haciéndelo, además… no me puedes negar que hice algo bueno para Paris y Guilmon ¿no crees?-

-sin duda tú nunca cambias-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:"Cuando un amigo necesita algo lo buscamos sin descanso. Pero en esa búsqueda, también podemos encontrar cosas interesantes. En el próximo capítulo, MailGrey, la curiosa pareja de la montaña. ¿Qué me espera ahora?"<strong>


	16. Cap 15, MailGrey

**Capitulo 15**

**MailGrey, la curiosa pareja de la montaña**

Después de que MedievalDukemon fuera destruido, Matadormon regreso de inmediato a la cueva de hielo para darle la mala noticia a su señor.

En ese momento él se encontraba frente a su amo Grandracmon, teniendo en sus manos las casi treinta y cinco esferas de cristal llenas de energía que MedievalDukemon había reunido durante su invasión a todas las aldeas incluyendo la aldea Verdalia.

El vampiro se sentía ahora demasiado nervioso y asustado por los fallos de los Ángeles del Pandemónium y de cómo su amo reaccionaria ante todos esos fallos, pero intento mantenerse calmado y de no mostrar ese temor.

-Lamento decir que el segundo Ángel del Pandemónium ha sido derrotado, al parecer uno de sus soldados se rebeló contra él- dijo Matadormon, haciendo una reverencia.

Al principio, se pudo escuchar un fuerte rugido lleno de frustración que venía de adentro del vitral, pero poco a poco el rugido ceso.

-Estos digimons no son muy fuertes, pero sin duda son una amenaza- dijo Grandracmon dentro de su vitral –y dime ¿averiguaste algo de esos digimons y quiénes son?-

-Así es amo- respondió el vampiro, levantándose y sacando de su manga un cuaderno viejo en él había escrito varias anotaciones.

Leyó una por una la información de cada uno de los digimons que eran Tsuki, Black, Paris, Spadamon, Guilmon y Bastemon, además de mencionar también a Beelzemon, pero diciendo que no lo había visto.

Una vez termino, Grandracmon pensó muy seriamente que era lo que haría. Los digimons no eran tan fuertes, pero según Matadormon, ellos tenían cierta habilidad para influenciar a otros, hacer que tuvieran el valor para luchar y nunca rendirse, por lo que pudieron sacar la fuerza para vencer a Zamielmon, Tactimon y MedievalDukemon, lo que los volvía una amenaza para ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que desea hacer con ellos amo?- pregunto el vampiro.

Grandracmon pensó por un momento en la pregunta y finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Matadormon- dijo el demonio –usa todas las esferas de cristal de MedievalDukemon y despierta al siguiente ángel del pandemónium-

-de acuerdo- respondió el vampiro y obedeció.

Matadormon llevo todas las esferas, incluyendo en la cual se encontraban los datos del caballero y las acerco al tercer cristal, que era un poco más grande que los anteriores dos. Las esferas entraron dentro del cristal y este comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad.

El cristal se hizo pedazos, liberando una enorme nube de humo que poco a poco comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a un digimon muchísimo más grande que Tactimon y MedievalDukemon, tan grande que apenas cavia en la caverna.

Un enorme robot de color rojo y plateado, parecido a un dinosaurio. En su brazo derecho tenía unas pinzas y en el izquierdo una garra, y dos enormes cañones en su espalda. Parecía ser bastante fuerte y se veía muy amenazador.

-El tercer Ángel del Pandemónium, Chaosdramon ha despertado- dijo Matadormon, estando frente al imponente monstruo.

-Es un gusto verlos otra vez señor Matadormon y señor Grandracmon- dijo Chaosdramon con una voz metálica y tratando de hacer una reverencia, aunque le costaba algo de trabajo debido a su enorme tamaño –después de cientos de años ¿Cómo están mis demás compañeros?-

-Tactimon y MedievalDukemon ya fueron despertados, pero fueron destruidos-

-ya veo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?-

-debes reunir energía para liberar a nuestro amo de su prisión-

-no será problema, atacare las montañas ya que esa es mi especialidad- dijo el robot y en ese momento, detrás de él apareció todo su ejército de digimons maquina, compuesto por Pteramons, Sealsdramon, Tankmons, Guardromons y Mekanorimons. Todos listos para luchar –y con mis soldados de metal liberaremos a nuestro amo y vengaremos a los ángeles destruidos-

-jajajaja, eso era lo que quería escuchar- dijo Grandracmon, sonando muy contento –asegúrate de conseguirlo, y Matadormon- mirando al vampiro –ya sé lo que haremos con esos digimons. Es hora de pedirle un favor a… nuestro infiltrado-

-déjemelo a mí señor- respondió Matadormon y desapareció.

-¡Vámonos, tenemos montañas que dominar y energía que reunir!- grito Chaosdramon a sus soldados y todos salieron de la caverna.

Ahora solo estaba el vitral de Grandracmon, con un demonio en su interior muy contento y pensando "mi hora esta cerca".

* * *

><p>Cuando Paris regreso, todos estaban contentos de verla y también estaban muy agradecidos por todas las cosas que su amiga les había traído, pero se impresionaron cuando la vieron acompañada por Guilmon y aun mas cuando ella les dijo que ellos eran novios, aunque estaban contentos por ella también.<p>

Después de que Guilmon conociera a los amigos de su novia, ella le ofreció vivir con ella en su casa y Spadamon le ofreció un trabajo de cocinero ya que la cantidad de clientes se incremento tanto que él ya no podía cocinar solo.

Había pasado apenas una semana, pero Guilmon estaba muy contento y se llevaba muy bien con todos, sobre todo con Spadamon, Tsuki y en especial con Black ya que entrenaba con él y competían para ver quién era más fuerte.

Después de una mañana de trabajo, era medio día y todos estaban almorzando bastante calmados y hablando.

Una vez terminaron de comer, Guilmon se llevo todos los platos y Tsuki fue al baño. Cuando ambos digimons iban a volver con los demás, vieron como un extraño encapuchado de baja estatura entraba al restaurante. Los cuatro digimons le preguntaron que necesitaba y fue cuando el encapuchado saco de una de sus mangas una extraña esfera la cual estrello contra el suelo, liberando una nube de humo negro.

Cuando el humo negro se disipo, Tsuki y Guilmon salieron a ver lo que había sucedido y fue cuando encontraron a sus amigos desmayados.

Ahora, el restaurante Espada Azul no se encontraba abierto. Era algo muy extraño ya que por esas horas el restaurante siempre estaba abierto y era cuando más clientes se encontraban ahí.

Sin embargo, la razón por la cual no estaba abierto el restaurante era porque después de lo que sucedió con el encapuchado, Spadamon, Paris, Bastemon y Black habían quedado enfermos, ahora estaban recostados en el suelo sufriendo de una fuerte fiebre, incapaces de levantarse. Tsuki y Guilmon estaban muy atentos de los digimons, poniéndoles paños húmedos en la frente y tratando de darles agua para que estuvieran más calmados. Ambos cuidaban de todos, pero Tsuki estaba más atenta y preocupada por Black y Guilmon por Paris.

Después de unos minutos, a los cuatro enfermos se les calmo un poco la fiebre y se habían quedado dormidos. Ahora ambos digimons podían estar un poco más tranquilos, pero no por eso menos preocupados por sus amigos. Ahora estaban sentados en unas sillas del restaurante para hablar con calma.

-Pobres, se ven muy mal- decía Tsuki, mirando a sus amigos enfermos –ojala y pudiera hacer algo más por ellos-

-lo sé, pero por el momento es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo Guilmon, algo triste.

-me gustaría saber que fue lo que causo su enfermedad-

-Fue el humo de la esfera de ese desconocido-

-pero ¿Qué clase de humo seria ese?-

Guilmon se acerco al lugar donde el encapuchado había lanzado la esfera y paso uno de sus dedos por el piso. Al hacerlo, su dedo estaba lleno de un polvo brillante. Tsuki no entendía muy bien que era lo que hacía.

-¿encontraste algo Guilmon?-

-No estoy seguro- mostrándole el dedo –pero creo que es polen de una flor-

-¿una flor? Pero ¿Qué clase de flor?-

-no lo sé-

En ese momento, vieron fuera del restaurante unas cuantas flores tiradas. Guilmon las tomo y suponía que esas flores habían sido usadas por el encapuchado para hacer la esfera y seguro se le habían caído en el camino.

Con las flores en sus manos, Tsuki y Guilmon empezaron a buscar entre los libros que Spadamon guardaba en la cocina alguno que hablara sobre plantas. Después de casi dos horas de buscar sin éxito, Tsuki finalmente encontró uno y en él, la Gaomon encontró información sobre la flor que Guilmon había encontrado.

-Parece ser que la flor se llama Belladona- dijo Tsuki, leyendo la página y mostrándosela a Guilmon donde además había un dibujo de la flor y sus partes.

-¿Belladona? ¿Y qué dice?- pregunto Guilmon y Tsuki siguió leyendo.

-al parecer, es una flor que crece en las praderas mayormente. Su polen puede usarse como una especie de condimento pero…-

-pero…-

-si una cantidad de polen muy grande se acumula, su olor se puede convertir en un veneno mortal. Al parecer el veneno causa parálisis, cansancio extremo, fiebre y… la muerte después de veinticuatro horas-

Después de leer esto, tanto Tsuki como Guilmon se quedaron un poco asustados y en un incomodo silencio.

-pero… ¿existe alguna cura?- pregunto Guilmon, esperando que la respuesta de la chica fuera un sí.

Tsuki al principio no le hiso mucho caso, pero volvió a concentrarse en la pregunta de Guilmon. Comenzó a buscar en el libro alguna cura para el veneno de Belladona y para alegría de ambos la encontró.

-Según esto…- dijo Tsuki señalando la página que había encontrado –existe otra flor llamada Velanova. Se usa como condimento junto con la Belladona y al parecer…-

-por favor Tsuki, no me dejes en suspenso- pidió el dinosaurio un poco desesperado-

-si se prepara en forma de té junto con astillas de canela, esencia de vainilla y azúcar, puede eliminar el veneno de Belladona-

-eso es genial, lo único que necesitamos entonces es encontrar la Velanova y podremos curar a nuestros amigos-

Ambos digimons se pusieron a saltar y reír de alegría al haber encontrado la cura del veneno de Belladona. Después de un rato se calmaron y Tsuki reviso el libro para ver en qué lugar podía encontrarse la Velanova.

-Ya lo tengo- dijo Tsuki –la Velanova crece en las montañas. No importa el clima, la Velanova crece en cualquier montaña-

-Y nosotros tenemos montañas cerca- comento Guilmon –así que debemos ir a buscarlas-

-pero… no podemos dejar a los chicos solos, su condición podría empeorar mientras no estamos-

-tienes razón, uno de nosotros debe quedarse con ellos-

-en ese caso seré yo quien vaya a buscar la Velanova para nuestros amigos-

-¿estás segura? Según me conto Paris, la montaña está llena de digimons peligrosos-

-Se que eres fuerte, pero yo ya llevo tres meses viviendo aquí y conozco un poco más las montañas, así que no tendré problemas-

-Muy bien, yo me encargare de cuidarlos esperando tu regreso, solo asegúrate de encontrar la Velanova antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-confía en mí-

Decidido esto, Guilmon se quedo con los digimons enfermos, vigilando que la fiebre no aumentara y estando atento a cualquier cambio significativo en la condición de sus amigos. Mientras, Tsuki fue a la casa de Paris para tomar una pequeña mochila y su espada que había dejado ese día ahí, y se encamino hacia las montañas para poder buscar la Velanova.

* * *

><p>La joven Gaomon llevaba ya dos horas caminando. Ya se había internado en las montañas pero se sentía bastante agotada como para seguir dando un paso más, pero cuando pensaba en descansar, recordaba a sus amigos enfermos y eso hacía que lograra sacar las fuerzas que ya no le quedaban para seguir avanzando.<p>

Una hora más había pasado, y Tsuki ya había subido un poco por las montañas, pero se sentía más agotada y finalmente decidió detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento.

-Bueno, al menos ya eh llegado bastante lejos- pensaba, mirando hacia las montañas –pero aun tengo mucho camino por recorrer para encontrar la Velanova-

Después de unos minutos de descanso, Tsuki ya se sentía un poco mejor y pudo seguir con su camino.

Casi unos veinte minutos después, Tsuki estaba cada vez más cerca de otras montañas y la cantidad se zonas con hierba, plantas y árboles se reducía cada vez más, por lo que Tsuki sabía que esto ayudaría a encontrar mucho más fácil la flor que buscaba, pero nuevamente se sentía bastante cansada.

La chica se hubiera desmayado de no ser por que vio un árbol lleno de manzanas.

-¡Guau, son manzanas!- dijo ella con mucha emoción al ver el árbol -¡después de tanto caminar ya me estaba muriendo de hambre!-

Sin pensarlo más, Tsuki comenzó a correr todo lo que pudo hacia el árbol. Una vez estuvo cerca del árbol, comenzó a treparlo para tomar una manzana.

Pero cuando iba a tomarla…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito un Falcomon que salió de entre el árbol, asustándola y haciéndola caer.

Tsuki no tardo mucho en volverse a poner de pie, bastante molesta.

-¡oye ¿Qué te pasa? Me asustaste y me hiciste caer!- dijo la Gaomon limpiándose un poco.

-Este árbol es mío y no dejare que tomes ninguna manzana sin mi permiso- Respondió el Falcomon, bajando del árbol.

-lo entiendo, pero la verdad es que tengo mucha hambre-

Falcomon no parecía muy convencido de darle una manzana a la chica, pero ella seguía pidiendo y pidiendo que el ave le regalara al menos una manzana para saciar su hambre.

Finalmente Falcomon se fastidio de escucharla y le regalo tres manzanas para que se callara. Tsuki las recibió y no tardo mucho en devorarlas y sentirse mucho mejor.

Tras haber terminado de comer, la Gaomon ya estaba lista para seguir su camino, y fue ahí cuando se le ocurrió algo.

-Discúlpame- dijo ella –pero me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme en algo-

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Falcomon con fastidio.

-Lo que sucede es que estoy buscando flores de Velanova ¿de casualidad sabes donde podría encontrarlas?-

-¿flores de Velanova dices?-

Falcomon se quedó pensando por un momento en la pregunta de la Gaomon. Pasaron varios minutos mientras el ave seguía pensando y Tsuki empezaba a desesperarse cada vez más.

-¿podrías decirme rápido? La verdad es que tengo algo de prisa por encontrar esas flores- pidió Tsuki, intentando contener su impaciencia.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras el Falcomon seguía pensando.

Finalmente…

-Muy bien- dijo finalmente –sé exactamente donde puedes encontrarlas-

-¿enserio?-

-Así es. A pesar de que la Velanova crece en cualquier clima, este año casi no han crecido no han crecido y es difícil encontrarlas-

-oh no-

-sin embargo, un digimon que paso por aquí me dijo en donde podría encontrar esas flores-

-¿y en donde?-

-si subes a esa colina- señalándola –podrás ver una pequeña montaña que está cerca de aquí, dentro de ella hay una ruptura que permite la entrada de luz solar, ahí hay varias flores de Velanova-

-gracias por la información, ahora debo irme-

Tsuki estaba a punto de irse y de retomar su camino, pero entonces…

-Espera un momento niña- Dijo Falcomon y Tsuki volteo a verlo –según me dijo ese digimon, en esa cueva vive un digimon muy grande y fuerte, que ataca a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar-

-No creo que sea ningún problema para mí- dijo Tsuki sonando bastante segura.

-Pero además de eso, eh escuchado el rumor de que un enorme ejército de digimons ha estado avanzando desde las montañas de hielo destruyendo todo a su paso, y se acercan cada vez más-

Esto último dejo pensando bastante a la Gaomon. Sonaba muy peligroso pero ahora era más importante encontrar las flores para curar a sus amigos, se despidió del Falcomon y comenzó a subir la colina.

Tardo unos cuantos minutos en subirla y llegar a la cima.

Desde ahí pudo divisar la cueva que Falcomon le había mencionado antes, no estaba demasiado lejos y no tardaría demasiado en llegar. Pero antes de comenzar su viaje hacia esa cueva pudo ver algo más.

A varios kilómetros de ese lugar, podía ver fuego y destrucción en la lejanía y al parecer se acercaba cada vez más. Esto puso a Tsuki más nerviosa y preocupada, pero por el momento no debía pensar demasiado en eso, solo debía concentrarse en encontrar la Velanova, así que bajo de la colina para llegar a aquella cueva.

* * *

><p>Así como Tsuki había podido ver aquella destrucción desde tan lejos, Matadormon que aun se encontraba en la cueva de hielo podía ver claramente la destrucción diseminada por Chaosdramon desde cerca a la cueva de hielo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba ahora, casi diez aldeas y veinte áreas de digimons salvajes destruidas y seguían aumentando.<p>

El vampiro estuvo muy concentrado observando toda aquella destrucción, pero algo lo saco de su concentración. Se trataba de uno de los Mekanorimon perteneciente a Chaosdramon que traía en sus manos una caja llena de esferas de cristal llenas de energía.

El digimon maquina se fue y Matadormon llevo la caja dentro de la cueva, dejándola junto a otras nueve cajas iguales. En total había diez cajas, y en total todas tenían casi cien esferas llenas de energía.

-mi amo- dijo el vampiro haciendo una reverencia frente al vitral –acaba de llegar otra caja de Chaosdramon, sin duda ha estado ocupado en estos tres días-

Los ojos rojos de Grandracmon se abrieron y al ver todas aquellas esferas de cristal, no pudo evitar sentir un gran gusto.

-Esto es excelente- dijo -¿lo ves Matadormon? Te dije que la destrucción de MedievalDukemon no se comparaba con la de Chaosdramon, jajajaja-

-en eso tiene razón- dijo Matadormon, también riendo y mirando otra vez las cajas –quiero decir, apenas han pasado tres días y a conseguido casi el triple que lo que Tactimon y MedievalDukemon habían conseguido-

-Sin duda ese robot ha sido la mejor adición que mi ejercito haya tenido, y ahora…- en ese momento, todas las esferas de cristal comenzaron a flotar y entraron dentro del vitral de Grandracmon. Una vez entraron, la luz que libero el vitral fue mucho más intensa que cualquier otra que hubiera liberado. Poco a poco la luz empezó a disminuir, pero ahora el poder de Grandracmon podía sentirse, algo que nunca había sucedido, dejando a Matadormon mas que sorprendido –si, la energía reunida por Chaosdramon ha sido perfecta, siento como poco a poco mi libertad está cada vez más cerca. Si Chaosdramon sigue trayéndome cantidades de esferas como estas… pronto seré libre-

* * *

><p>Lejos de la cueva, en el lugar en el cual se desarrollaba toda aquella destrucción vista por Tsuki y Matadormon, Chaosdramon y su poderoso ejército se encontraban destruyendo una zona llena de digimons dinosaurios y dragones.<p>

Algunos de los soldados habían sido destruidos por unos DarkTyranomons, pero Chaosdramon no tardo demasiado en destruirlos con sus garras. La zona se encontraba envuelta en llamas, llena de cadáveres de digimons que poco a poco desaparecieron dentro de las esferas de cristal.

-señor- dijo un Sealsdramon, acercándose a Chaosdramon –ya hemos absorbido la información de todos los digimons destruidos-

-¿Cuántas esferas han reunido?- pregunto Chaosdramon.

-solo hemos conseguido doce-

-bueno, ya me suponía que en esta zona no encontraría mucha energía-

Chaosdramon activo su computadora interna y a través de sus ojos, empezó a analizar toda la zona, buscando señales de vida y los caminos disponibles. Después de un rato, detecto una zona que estaba a varios kilómetros, llena de cientos de digimons vivos, algunos en etapa adulta y otros en etapa perfeccionada. Tras el análisis, el Ángel del Pandemónium ya tenía decidido su siguiente objetivo.

-¡Escúchenme todos!- dijo el robot y todos sus soldados se formaron frente a él para escucharlo -¡nuestro siguiente ataque será en la siguiente zona!¡Esta a un día de aquí así que descansen ahora y hagan las reparaciones necesarias!-

-¡si señor!- dijeron todos.

-Sealsdramon- dijo el ángel mirando al androide –lleva las esferas que acabas de conseguir a Matadormon. También quiero que mandes a un escuadrón de Pteramons a la siguiente zona a la que iremos, pero es para explorar, no quiero que ataquen a nadie, eso solo lo harán cuando yo esté ahí, jajajaja-

Entonces… Chaosdramon le transfiere la información al Sealsdramon, la cual él transfirió a los Pteramons antes de enviarlos a dicha zona. Tras haberlos enviado, Sealsdramon empezó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección opuesta para ir a la cueva de hielo, cargando una caja con las esferas de cristal que habían conseguido en ese lugar.

Ahora, Chaosdramon seguía analizando la zona a la cual irían, analizando el estado del terreno, la cantidad de digimons que se encontraban en ese lugar, y que clase de digimons eran. La información no arrojaba nada que pudiera preocuparlo u obligarlo a crear alguna clase de estrategia especial para atacar, solo se limitaría a atacar a matar.

-En este lugar no hay ningún digimon que pueda ser una amenaza- pensaba –honestamente no entiendo cómo fue que Tactimon y MedievalDukemon fueron destruidos, pero no importa porque yo jamás seré destruido tan fácilmente como ellos, si alguien se mete en mi camino simplemente acabare con el- soltando varias descargas de vapor de algunas partes de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Tsuki no tardo nada en bajar de la colina y en llegar a la cueva que Falcomon le había mencionado antes.<p>

La entrada de la cueva era bastante grande y toda esa zona parecía abandonada y sin vida ya que no se veía algún árbol o planta, a diferencia de las otras zonas que había recorrido mientras había pasado y subido las montañas.

-bueno, ya estoy aquí- decía en voz alta, suponiendo que estaba sola –pero no veo ningún digimon grande que este cuidando esta cueva. Jajaja, tal vez solo lo dijo para asustarme, pero estoy completamente segura de que podre entrar aquí sin problemas-

Tsuki dio unos cuantos pasos hacia dentro de la cueva pero…

La Gaomon sintió algo cerca, obligándola a dar un salto hacia un lado. Casi al mismo tiempo que hizo este movimiento, las rocas que estaban cerca de ella se cortaron a la mitad.

Tsuki saco su espada y se coloco en posición, dispuesta para luchar contra el causante de ese daño. Pronto salió de entre las rocas destrozadas quien las había destruido. Un enorme digimon parecido a un dinosaurio de piel azul con rayas naranjas, un casco aparentemente hecho de acero con tres cuernos, uno en la nariz que parecía una cuchilla. Además, tenía unas garras azules y dos en su espalda, y un hacha de metal en su cola.

El digimon se veía bastante molesto, salvaje y listo para pelear, pero Tsuki no se dejo intimidar por el digimon sino que se mostro bastante tranquila.

Durante un rato, ambos digimons se miraron fijamente, lanzándose miradas amenazantes y en silencio.

Después de unos segundos…

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto el digimon

-parece que puedes hablar- comento Tsuki –soy una Gaomon, y me llamo Tsuki ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

Pero el dinosaurio en vez de responder, dio un salto y lanzo una patada en el aire hacia abajo, cayendo rápidamente. Tsuki estuvo algo nerviosa al ver al enorme digimon venir hacia ella, pero logro reaccionar justo a tiempo y moverse a un lado. La fuerza con la que el dinosaurio cayó fue suficiente como para causar un temblor y que quedara enterrado en la tierra.

-creo que esa no es la manera en que deberías tratar a una chica ¿sabes?- le dijo Tsuki acercándose a él –escúchame, necesito algo y si puedo me gustaría evitar pelear, solo dime quien eres-

Nuevamente, en vez de responder el dinosaurio ataco a Tsuki, esta vez lanzando una poderosa llamarada de su boca.

Tsuki tuvo que ser muy cuidadosa y hacer uso de toda su habilidad para escapar del ataque de fuego. Para protegerse uso su espada para cortar un trozo de una roca y de esa forma crear un escudo para evitar que el fuego siguiera avanzando.

El dinosaurio detuvo su ataque y salió de la tierra, listo para pelear con Tsuki.

-me preguntaste cual era mi nombre ¿verdad?- volvió a decir el dinosaurio, lanzándole una mirada amenazante a la chica –mi nombre es Greymon, y ahora que lo sabes quiero que te largues de aquí ¡Mega Flama!- disparando otra bola de fuego.

Esta vez Tsuki no quiso correr para evitar el ataque, sino que utilizo su espada para deshacer el ataque aunque le costó un poco de trabajo.

Viendo esto, Greymon se sintió cada vez más molesto y siguió disparando bolas de fuego contra Tsuki, pero ella, haciendo uso de todo lo que aprendió de Black, uso su espada para seguir deshaciendo todas las bolas de fuego.

La Gaomon quedo muy agotada, pero había logrado detener el ataque de Greymon. Mientras, Greymon estaba también cansado después de haber atacado con su fuego, y pensó que ya no valía la pena pelear contra la chica, así que intento hablar con ella.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- pregunto Greymon.

Tsuki aun no había recuperado por completo el aliento, pero cuando lo hizo ya estaba lista para hablar.

-vine a buscar flores de Velanova y me dijeron que en esta cueva podía encontrarlas- respondió ella.

-no sé si realmente esas flores crecen aquí, pero si así fueran… ¿Qué harías con ellas?-

-Las necesito para salvar a mis amigos-

-¿amigos?-

-ellos fueron envenenados por un veneno de Belladona y la única forma de curarlos es con flores de Velanova, es por eso que estoy aquí-

Mientras Tsuki hablaba, Greymon pudo notar que Tsuki se sentía muy triste al hablar de sus amigos, aun así, Greymon no parecía estar interesado en lo que Tsuki le decía.

Finalmente, el dinosaurio se levanto y empezó a entrar a la cueva pero antes miro a Tsuki por última vez.

-Lo siento Tsuki, aquí no crecen esas flores. No puedo ayudarte y además… tengo algo importante que hacer-

Tsuki no pudo decir nada más ya que Greymon entro rápidamente a la cueva.

Al principio, la Gaomon pensó en entrar a la cueva, pero luego se retracto de esa idea ya que, si Greymon la veía seguro no sería tan pasivo como había sido hasta ese momento y tal vez la mataría.

Finalmente, decidió alejarse del lugar, pero no para darse por vencida sino para esperar a que Greymon en algún momento saliera otra vez, así ella podría entrar sin problemas.

Mientras Tsuki esperaba a que Greymon saliera, ya habían pasado varias horas y comenzaba a atardecer. La Gaomon estaba acostada sobre unas rocas con su mirada fija en el cielo y pensando en sus amigos, en especial en Black y preguntándose si estarían bien.

-para mañana al medio día mis amigos morirán si no consigo esas flores- pensaba, mientras una lágrima baja por su mejilla, amigos míos… les prometo que no me rendiré y encontrare las flores de Velanova sin importar cuánto me cueste-

Pasaron un par de horas y ya era de noche.

La espera había dejado a Tsuki demasiado aburrida y se había quedado dormida. Estuvo dormida durante una hora en total hasta que escucho un extraño ruido que la despertó. Vio que el ruido que la había despertado era Greymon, quien había salido por fin de la cueva.

Tsuki miro con cuidado al digimon, esperando a que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos de la cueva como para que ella pudiera entrar sin ser vista. Una vez Greymon ya no podía ser visto, Tsuki bajo del lugar donde estaba y volvió a quedar frente a la cueva, aunque pudo notar algo extraño. El interior de la cueva no se veía oscuro sino que se veía iluminada y Tsuki estaba segura que dentro debía haber alguna fogata, lo que era una ventaja porque le permitiría ver a donde iba.

Una vez dentro, Tsuki recorrió toda la cueva que parecía ser mucho más larga y profunda de lo que hubiera esperado. Casi a mitad de camino, la chica sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo. Siguió caminando, pero cuando nuevamente sintió que alguien la seguía, saco su espada y la apunto hacia atrás.

Entonces, pudo ver quienes la habían estado siguiendo, se trataba de un Pumpkinmon y un Gotsumon que se asustaron bastante al verse amenazados por la espada, por lo que Tsuki la volvió a guardar.

-Por un momento creí que era alguien que me mataría pero que bueno no fue así- comento Tsuki sonriendo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo –un segundo… tu, el Gotsumon ¿Qué no te eh visto en otra parte?-

-ahh no, no sé de que hablas, debes estar equivocada- dijo el Gotsumon bastante nervioso.

Tsuki siguió mirando al Gotsumon y finalmente recordó donde lo había visto. Cuando lo recordó, empezó a sonreír de forma malvada y volvió a sacar su espada.

-Ya recordé donde te eh visto- dijo Tsuki –tú fuiste ese Gotsumon que aposto cien yenes a que podría salir contigo- Tsuki le apunto al Pumpkinmon –y tú debes ser el amigo al que le hizo la apuesta-

Viéndose en esa posición, los dos digimons solo pudieron arrodillarse y pedirle misericordia a la chica. Al principio Tsuki les iba a decir que no importaba, pero se le hizo tan divertido la situación que quiso jugar un poco con aquellos digimons.

-Muy bien, los disculpare por lo que me hicieron- dijo ella.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron los digimons bastante emocionados y volviéndose a parar.

-Sin embargo hay algo que deberán hacer antes de eso-

-y ¿Qué es?-

-Bien, estoy buscando en esta cueva flores de Velanova y quiero que me ayuden, y si no lo hacen- apuntándoles con su espada -¿entienden?-

-sí, lo haremos-

-muy bien- volviendo a guardar su espada –por cierto ¿ustedes que están haciendo aquí?-

Ambos digimons se miraron y luego miraron a Tsuki.

-Bueno…- dijo Gotsumon –escuchamos un rumor de que el Greymon que vive en esta cueva guarda un gran tesoro-

-¿un tesoro?-

-así es-

-si es cierto, pueden quedárselo, a mí solo me interesa encontrar esas flores-

Después de hablar, los tres digimon, siendo Tsuki quien iba a la cabeza, siguieron caminando por la cueva y finalmente llegaron al fondo de la cueva. En esa parte estaba la ruptura que permitía la entrada de aire y de luz, también había una pequeña fogata que era la que iluminaba la cueva, también había un agujero lleno de agua y en un rincón, había un montón de frutas amontonadas. Pero lo que era impresionante era la otra cosa que había ahí. Era un digimon bastante grande y aparentemente de tipo maquina. Parecía un ave con alas de jet, con una armadura azul en sus alas, la punta de su cola y cabeza, mientras que su cola, cuello y patas tenían una armadura plateada.

El digimon parecía estar dormido, pero además, los tres digimons pudieron notar que el ave tenía su ala derecha completamente destrozada, igual que sus patas.

-¿Qué clase de digimon es ese?- pregunto Tsuki-

-Es un MailBirdramon- respondió Pumpkinmon.

-¿MailBirdramon?-

-es un digimon de tipo máquina muy poco común de ver-

-¿pero que hará aquí?-

-seguro tuvo una pelea contra Greymon y perdió, por eso tiene esas heridas-

-eso no explica porque está aquí-

-seguro que Greymon lo tiene retenido como si fuera un trofeo- comento Gotsumon.

En ese momento, se escucho un ruido y los tres digimons se escondieron. Pudieron ver que el ruido se debía a que Greymon había vuelto y al llegar al fondo de la cueva, MailBirdramon se despierta y voltea a verlo.

-¿te sientes mejor Maily?- pregunto Greymon, mirando al ave con una sonrisa tierna.

-sí, me siento un poco mejor, gracias- respondió MailBirdramon.

Lo curioso cuando MailBirdramon hablo, era que tenía un tono de voz muy dulce, algo delicado y femenino, por lo que los tres digimons se dieron cuenta de que MailBirdramon era una hembra, y por la forma en que Greymon le hablaba, no quedaba duda que ellos eran amigos, que MailBirdramon, o Maily como parecía llamarse, estaba herida y Greymon la estaba cuidando.

Los tres seguían observando a ambos digimons. Greymon hablaba de que durante todo ese día había estado explorando, buscando comida para ellos dos, además de decirle que había visto una enorme cantidad de destrucción que se acercaba cada vez más a esa zona.

-Maily- dijo Greymon –debemos irnos de este lugar. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí seguro seremos asesinados-

Maily intento colocarse de pie, pero en cuento estuvo de pie, sus piernas y su ala comenzaron a liberar descargas eléctricas, produciéndole un gran dolor y haciendo que cayera. Afortunadamente, Greymon logro sujetarla a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¡Maily!-

Las descargas de energía se detuvieron y la MailBirdramon pudo sentirse un poco mejor y mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Perdóname Greymon- dijo ella algo apenada –todavía sigo siendo una molestia para ti-

-Eres mi amiga, y jamás serás una molestia para mí-

-Pero Greymon…-

-si no puedes irte, entonces yo tampoco lo hare. Estaremos juntos-

-Gracias… Greymon-

Las palabras de Greymon hacían sentir a Maily mejor, y se sintió aún mejor cuando él le dio un fuerte abrazo. De no ser porque sus alas eran rectas y no se movían, ella hubiera podido corresponder aquel gesto.

Tsuki, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon seguían observándolos. En cierta manera, se les hacía muy tierna la manera en que esos dos mostraban su amistad y suponían que ellos no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

Dieron algunos pasos hacia atrás y se prepararon para irse pero entonces…

Gotsumon sin querer le dio una patada a una roca, haciendo bastante ruido y poniendo en alerta a los dos digimons.

-¡eres un tonto Gotsumon!- dijo Pumpkinmon bastante molesto.

-fue sin querer- dijo Gotsumon.

-olvídense de eso, debemos irnos de aquí- dijo Tsuki y los tres intentaron salir de ese lugar.

Pero para ese momento, Greymon ya estaba frente a ellos, impidiendo que escaparan.

Tsuki saco su espada y se preparó para luchar mientras que los otros dos digimon se ocultaron detrás de ella.

-debo recordarte que no quiero pelear- dijo Tsuki en posición defensiva- pero si me obligas… entonces acabaremos lo que comenzamos esta mañana-

-te advertí que no entraras a esta cueva- dijo Greymon bastante molesto –Ahora te voy a eliminar-

Greymon se preparó para disparar su ataque de fuego y Tsuki preparo su espada para atacarlo. Pero justo cuando iban a pelear, algo los detuvo.

-¡deténganse!- les dijo Maily, que con un gran esfuerzo, se había puesto en medio de ambos combatientes.

Greymon deshizo su ataque de fuego y Tsuki volvió a guardar su espada. Maily se sintió mucho más tranquila al ver a los dos hacer eso, y casi al mismo tiempo se sintió agotada y se desmayó.

Algunos minutos después, Maily se despertó junto a la fogata y junto a ella estaba Greymon. Además, también pudo ver que junto a él se encontraba Tsuki, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon.

Ahora que todos estaban juntos, podían hablar mucho más tranquilos. Tsuki fue la primera en hablar, explicando sus razones para ir hasta ese lugar y que estaba buscando flores de Velanova, aunque Maily y Greymon no supieron decirle donde podría encontrar dichas flores. Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon explicaron la razón por la que estaban ahí, diciendo que les habían dicho que en ese lugar se encontraba un tesoro. Esa explicación le dio a Greymon fastidio, pero a Maily se le hizo algo divertido.

-Pero bueno, creo que ahora son ustedes quienes deben contarnos algo de sus vidas ¿no?- dijo Tsuki.

-Claro que si Tsuki- Dijo Maily con una sonrisa –Bueno… ¿por dónde podría empezar?-

-tal vez diciendo como fue que se hicieron novios- comento Pumpkinmon.

Greymon y Maily se sorprendieron un poco por ese comentario, se miraron el uno al otro, sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- le dijo la Gaomon enojada y luego volteo a ver a los dos digimons –discúlpenlo por favor-

-Creo que soy yo quien debería disculparse- dijo Greymon –la verdad es que desde que Maily está así de dañada me preocupa que alguien pueda lastimarla. Es por eso que no quería que nadie entrara a esta cueva. Me disculpo contigo Tsuki-

-Tranquilo- respondió ella –entiendo tus razones y que realmente querías proteger a tu amiga-

-me alegra que lo entiendas- respondió Greymon y seguido, bostezo con fuerza- creo que ya es momento de dormir-

-tienes razón Greymon- dijo Maily, haciendo lo mismo que su compañero –todos pueden quedarse a dormir aquí esta noche-

Uno a uno, todos empezaron a quedarse dormidos, siendo los últimos en dormir, Tsuki y Greymon. Antes de que la Gaomon se quedara dormida escucho a Greymon decir algo.

-Tú y yo queremos proteger a nuestros amigos. Nos parecemos en eso y en que haremos cualquier cosa para ayudarlos. Es por eso que mañana te ayudare a encontrar las flores de Velanova que necesitas. Ojala y tu pudieras ayudarme también-

Y luego de escuchar esto, se quedó profundamente dormida, y a los poco segundos la siguió Greymon.

La mañana siguiente seria difícil. De hecho, sería más difícil de lo que ellos jamás pudieran imaginar.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:"Pronto lo lograre, la ayuda que mis amigos necesitan será obtenida. Pero para conseguirla, una muy difícil prueba deberá ser superada, pero por suerte no la superare sola. En el próximo capítulo, Uniendo corazones, el vuelo de Metalgreymon. Es curioso, pero incluso en los momentos difíciles, el amor siempre surgirá. "<strong>


	17. Cap 16, El vuelo de Metalgreymon

**Finalmente, después de algunas semanas publico el capitulo 16. Debido a que hace poco empecé la universidad no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero finalmente aquí esta.**

**Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

**Uniendo Corazones, el vuelo de metalgreymon**

Un nuevo día había comenzado. Todos los digimons habían dormido muy bien pero aun no parecían querer levantarse, a pesar de que la luz ya comenzaba a entrar por el techo de la cueva y les daba directamente en la cara.

Solo uno de ellos se había despertado y empezado a levantar, con cuidado de no despertar a los demás. Se trataba de Greymon, pero por más que intento no hacer ruido, igual había terminado despertando a Tsuki.

-¿Greymon? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la chica, aun algo adormilada.

-Iré a buscar algo, regresare dentro de un rato y si quieren desayunar algo hay suficiente fruta para todos- fue lo único que dijo antes de irse.

Mientras el dinosaurio se iba, Tsuki no dejaba de pensar que podría ser lo que había ido a buscar, pero luego recordó lo que él había dicho la noche anterior.

Después de pensar en eso un rato, su estomago empezó a hacer ruido y casi al mismo tiempo, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon y Maily se habían despertado y también tenían hambre.

Después de que todos comieron, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon decidieron salir de la cueva para pasear un rato, mientras que Tsuki se quedaba con Maily. Al principio, ambas chicas no hablaron ni dijeron nada en especial, pero luego la Gaomon quiso tener ganas de conversar, además de que tenía algunas dudas.

-Disculpa Maily- empezó a hablar – ¿amaneciste bien?- mirando las heridas que tenía el ave-

-ahh lo dices por esto ¿verdad?- respondió ella, mirando los daños de su cuerpo –no debes preocuparte por eso, ya me eh ido acostumbrando-

Pero cuando dijo eso, su ala dañada empezó a liberar una pequeña descarga eléctrica, lastimándola un poco, preocupando bastante a Tsuki.

-debe doler mucho esas descargas- dijo Tsuki.

-un poco, no lo puedo negar- respondió Maily, riéndose un poco –pero no puedo hacer mucho-

-¿No puedes auto repararte?-

-no puedo, aunque ya lo eh intentado- entonces, Maily cambio la expresión de su rostro, mostrándose algo triste –realmente no me importa mucho estar herida, pero si me siento mal por Greymon-

-¿por Greymon?-

-Sí, ya que él se ha esforzado por mantenerme a salvo y ayudarme, siento que soy una carga para él-

-No creo que seas una carga para él- dijo Tsuki sonriendo.

-¿Por qué lo crees?-

-digamos que tengo una amiga la cual me recibió en su casa cuando yo no tenía un lugar donde quedarme- mirando hacia el cielo, por el agujero de la cueva – al principio yo me sentí como una carga, pero ella no dejaba de ayudarme por ser mi amiga, así que no creo que seas una carga para él-

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable de que él me cuide, y quisiera hacer algo-

Maily se veía bastante triste al pensar que ella lo único que hacía era molestar a su amigo Greymon. Mientras, Tsuki pensaba muy bien que era lo que podría hacer por Maily y fue cuando recordó que la noche anterior, antes de dormir, Greymon había dicho la frase "Ojala y tú pudieras ayudarme también" y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-Tengo una idea Maily ¿Qué tal si te ayudo a reparar tus heridas?- propuso Tsuki sonriendo.

Al escucharla, Maily no sabía que decir. La propuesta era toda una sorpresa y le gustaba, pero tampoco estaba segura.

-Pero… ¿tú conoces algo de mecánica?- pregunto ella.

-en realidad no- respondió Tsuki –pero igual me gustaría ayudarte, además… es tu cuerpo, así que tú podrás decirme que tengo que hacer o en donde tengo que tocar-

Maily siguió pensando un poco en lo que Tsuki le había propuesto y después de pensarlo un poco comenzó a sonreír.

-De acuerdo Tsuki- respondió finalmente –por ahí hay una roca afilada que puede servirte como destornillador y martillo-

Tsuki empezó a buscar por el suelo la roca que Maily le había dicho hasta que finalmente la encontró. Mientras, la MailBirdramon comenzó a moverse con algo de dificultad y dolor, dejando expuesta las partes dañadas.

El daño en el ala y las piernas era mayor a lo que Tsuki y Maily hubieran esperado, pero no por eso desistirían de la idea de comenzar la reparación.

* * *

><p>Después de haber salido de la cueva, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon no hacían demasiado, solo caminaban por todos lados, hablando de cualquier cosa.<p>

-Realmente estoy muy aburrido- comento el digimon de roca.

-Yo también- dijo su compañero -¿Por qué mejor no regresamos a la cueva?-

-No sé, no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que esa tal Tsuki, porque seguro y la haríamos enojar otra vez-

-Tienes razón, parece ser la chica equivocada para apostar. Por cierto ¿no es que tenias a unos familiares viviendo en esta montaña?-

-Sí, son mis primos y son muchos por cierto-

-¿Qué tal si vamos a visitarlos? Así al menos estaríamos menos aburridos-

-buena idea-

Con esta idea, ambos digimons empezaron a caminar en dirección al lugar al que, según Gotsumon, vivían sus parientes. No avanzaron mucho ya que vieron que a varios metros de distancia, se encontraba Greymon.

Ambos digimons se ocultaron detrás de unas rocas y lo observaron cuidadosamente. El dinosaurio parecía estar buscando algo en especial. Miraba por entre las rocas, por los acantilados, pero lo que fuera que estuviera buscando parecía no encontrarlo.

Greymon siguió caminando y Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon lo siguieron.

Después de un rato, Greymon se detuvo en un lugar a varios kilómetros de la cueva, que era un área abierta que no se encontraba tan elevada como el lugar donde estaba la cueva de Greymon, por lo que tampoco había acantilados.

Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon estaban bastante agotados, pero finalmente habían logrado alcanzar a Greymon, quien seguía buscando algo en ese lugar.

Después de un rato, parecía que Greymon había encontrado finalmente lo que había venido a buscar detrás de una roca.

-Parece que después de todo, si se encontraban en esta montaña –pensaba, mientras se disponía a tomar el objeto que había estado buscando esa mañana.

Pero en ese momento, Greymon sintió que algo estaba detrás de él lo que lo hizo ponerse en alerta. Greymon miro hacia atrás y vio aquello que estaba detrás de él, y Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon también pudieron verlo.

Se trataban de los Pteramons enviados por Chaosdramon para analizar la zona.

Al ver a los digimons maquina, Greymon se sintió bastante molesto y listo para pelear.

-Te conozco- dijo uno de los Pteramons – ya te habíamos visto hace algunos días ¿no? ¿Y dónde está tu amiga de azul?-

Los digimons maquinas se reían de sus propios comentarios, y eso hacía sentir a Greymon todavía más enojado, además que parecía reconocerlos.

-¿acaso su jefe los envió?- pregunto Greymon.

-Así es- respondió otro Pteramon –fuimos enviados a este lugar para explorar-

-así que también vendrá aquí-

-Él solo busca dominar, pero estoy seguro que cuando le digamos que te encontramos querrá despedazarte-

-no si yo lo elimino primero-

-jajajaja, ¿es broma? Eres un digimon de nivel adulto y mi amo es de nivel mega, jamás podrás vencerlo, Jajaja-

Pero…

Mientras el Pteramon se reía, Greymon aprovecho para acercarse a el por detrás. Antes de que el digimon maquina pudiera siquiera voltear a verlo, Greymon ya lo había cortado a la mitad con un solo golpe de su cola.

Tanto Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon como los Pteramons que quedaban, observaron horrorizados como el digimon maquina desaparecía y Greymon lanzaba una mirada llena de malicia.

-Ahora… ¿quieren tratar de meterse conmigo?- pregunto Greymon, y en ese mismo momento, los Pteramon se preparaban para luchar –je, eso es lo que creí-

* * *

><p>Hacía apenas unos minutos que Tsuki le había propuesto a Maily ayudarla a arreglar su cuerpo, pero hasta ese momento no parecía estar dando resultado. El ave robótica le daba a la Gaomon las indicaciones necesarias, pero no daba resultado al principio, aunque después Tsuki logra los arreglos.<p>

-Ahora intenta conectar los dos cables rojos de mi pierna izquierda- dijo Maily, indicándole el lugar donde debía hacerlo.

Tsuki intento conectar los cables que Maily le había indicado, pero al hacerlo lo único que ocasiono fue que Maily sufriera una fuerte descarga eléctrica en esa zona de su cuerpo. Volvió a intentarlo pero Maily recibió otra descarga, esta vez más fuerte.

-¡no sigas por favor Tsuki, mejor intentemos otra cosa!- rogaba Maily que ya no soportaba mas las descargas.

Sin embargo, Tsuki no hizo caso a la petición de la MailBirdramon, en vez de eso, hizo un intento más de conectar bien los cables y finalmente lo consiguió. Cuando lo hizo Tsuki se sintió bastante aliviada, igual que Maily al no tener que sentir otra descarga eléctrica.

-te pedí que no siguieras- dijo Maily algo molesta, pero luego cambio su expresión por una sonrisa –que bueno que no me hiciste caso, al final lo lograste-

-es bueno escuchar eso- dijo Tsuki sentándose a su lado y mirándola- necesito un respiro.

-Tranquila, de todos modos has hecho bastante-

Efectivamente, después de varios intentos y tropiezos, Tsuki había logrado reparar las dos piernas de Maily, solo le faltaba su ala.

-Ahora Tsuki, cuéntame un poco más de tus amigos-

-pues no hay demasiado que decir aparte de lo que ya te conté-

-¿segura?-

-Así es. Paris es mi mejor amiga, me dio alojamiento en su casa y ahora vivo con ella, Spadamon es el dueño del restaurante donde trabajo, también es un gran amigo. Bastemon y Guilmon son digimons que recientemente se unieron a nuestro grupo, también son buenos amigos. Ahh… también esta Beelzemon que, aunque no hable mucho con él, es un buen amigo y espero verlo algún día otra vez-

-y…-

-y que-

-¿Qué hay de tal Black?-

-¿Black? El es mi amigo, un Blackgatomon, creo que eso ya te lo dije-

-Pero estoy segura de que eso no es lo único que puedes decir de él-

-¿de qué hablas? Te dije que él me está enseñando a pelear utilizando espadas, además de que es mi mejor amigo-

-entonces ¿Por qué cuando hablas de él te pones sonriente?- comento Maily sonriendo de forma picara-

-por favor Maily, suficiente tengo con Paris como para que tu también te pongas en esas. Aunque…-

-aunque…-

-bueno, no puedo negar que me gusta estar con él, además de que es un chico muy lindo y que me ha dado mucho apoyo junto con mis demás amigos-

-seguro el apoyo de tus amigos es el que te anima a no rendirte, y por eso seguiste intentando repararme aunque te pedí como diez veces que no lo hicieras-

-sí, lo sé-

-no lo tomes a mal, pero si a ti te gusta Black no pierdas la oportunidad de decírselo, como yo lo hice-

En ese momento, Maily se puso algo triste y apoyo su cabeza en el suelo. Verla así preocupo un poco a Tsuki y la hiso pensar en la razón de ese comentario.

-Maily ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- le pregunto la Gaomon.

Al principio la digimon parecía no querer responder, pero…

-No nada, mejor no me hagas caso- dijo el ave fingiendo una sonrisa.

Aun así, parecía no engañar a Tsuki con esa sonrisa fingida, pero ella prefirió no decir nada ni hablar más del tema.

Ambas chicas siguieron concentradas en reparar el ala, que era lo único que hacía falta reparar. Pero mientras la reparaba, Tsuki no dejaba de pensar en la razón del comentario de Maily y a un mas, en lo que le había dicho de "si te gusta Black, no pierdas la oportunidad de decirlo", sonriendo un poco y estando algo nerviosa y sonrojada.

* * *

><p>Los Pteramons habían estado disparando misiles a Greymon, pero al parecer los impactos de estos no le habían hecho ningún daño. Viendo que sus ataques no ejercían ningún efecto en el dinosaurio, uno de los Pteramon voló hacia él para tratar de atacarlo.<p>

Cuando el digimon robot estuvo lo bastante cerca, Greymon dio un giro sobre sí mismo, usando el hacha de su cola para destrozarlo sin ningún problema.

Al ver destruido a uno más de sus compañeros, los Pteramons que quedaban se sentían demasiado nerviosos como para intentar encarar a Greymon y trataron de huir de ese lugar, pero el dinosaurio no les dio el tiempo de escapar y usando su ataque de mega flama, los derritio y destruyo.

Tras haberlos vencido, Greymon parecía estar más tranquilo y listo para irse y tomar lo que había estado buscando.

Mientras se preparaba para irse, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon aun seguían observándolo, bastantes sorprendidos por la fuerza y en cierta manera, la crueldad con la que había destruido a los Pteramons.

-ese sujeto es increíble, pero da bastante miedo- comento Pumpkinmon.

-sin duda este sujeto es completamente distinto cuando esta con Maily- dijo Gotsumon –como un perro que solo es dócil con su amo-

-muy cierto-

-mejor vámonos de aquí-

Al igual que Greymon, ambos digimons estaban listos para seguir con su camino…

Pero…

Desde lejos, se escuchaba un extraño sonido que se acercaba cada vez más. Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon se quedaron observando, esperando ver qué era lo que provocaba el ruido, mientras que Greymon se preparaba luchar contra lo que venía hacia él.

Pasaron varios minutos mientras esperaban y finalmente, seguido por una enorme cortina de fuego y humo, pudo ver más Pteramons, y un completo ejército de digimons maquina viniendo hacia él. Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon al ver al ejército, se ocultaron más para que no los vieran. Greymon parecía listo para enfrentarse a todos los robots sin pensarlo dos veces, se veía demasiado molesto y exhalando humo de su boca, como si reconociera a los digimons que habían aparecido frente a él y les guardara algún rencor.

Pocos segundos después de la llegada del ejercito, una nueva sombra apareció. Los robots se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio al recién llegado. Se trataba de Chaosdramon que a ritmo lento pero constante se acerco a Greymon, quedando ambos frente a frente con Chaosdramon mirándolo por debajo. Greymon se veía bastante molesto de ver a aquel enorme robot rojo al que parecía reconocer.

-Es un momento interesante ¿no lo crees?- comento Chaosdramon en un tono algo irónico.

-¿Momento interesante?- pregunto Greymon mostrándose molesto. –seis días, hace seis días acabaste con mi hogar, destruiste a una gran cantidad de inocentes…- Greymon bajo la mirada, un poco molesto y algo triste –y la heriste, la heriste a ella-

-¿de quién hablas? Espera… ya se, te refieres a esa niña mecánica de azul. Jajaja, eso realmente fue una pena, ella debió haber aceptado unirse a mi cuando se lo propuse, pero ya no importa, de todos modos era una llorona, Jajaja-

Este último comentario hiso sentir a Greymon mas furioso de lo que ya estaba. El comentario lo hacía pensar en el primer encuentro que el había tenido con Chaosdramon, pero ahora él no perdería.

-Ya me había enterado de tus movimientos, sabía que vendrías y tendría mi oportunidad de vengarme por lo que le hiciste a ella- Comento Greymon.

-pensé que huirías para mantener a salvo a esa MailBirdramon-

-Eso quería pero no pude, ahora peleare para detenerte y también para evitar que le llegues a hacer daño a ella-

-no me interesa ella, pero si tanto quieres luchar entonces comencemos-

El gran robot comenzó a analizar a Greymon a través de sus ojos. La lectura de nivel, fuerza física y resistencia que arrojaba el análisis no era alta y Chaosdramon no se sintió para nada preocupado, simplemente levanto su garra y se preparo para atacar.

De un solo movimiento, Chaosdramon bajo su garra con gran fuerza hacia Greymon.

Pero… el dinosaurio ya veía venir aquel movimiento y estaba preparado. Pocos segundos antes de que la garra lo tocara, Greymon dio un poderoso salto, quedando por los aires. A esa gran altura Greymon disparo una poderosa mega flama directo a los ojos de Chaosdramon. El robot era algo lento y no fue capaz de protegerse de ese ataque. El fuego daño su ojo derecho y bloqueo un poco su sistema.

Con el Ángel del Pandemónium parcialmente congelado, Greymon no perdió la oportunidad y ataco con su cola, sus garras y su fuego la armadura de Chaosdramon. Sorprendentemente la estaba dañando, poco pero la estaba dañando.

Chaosdramon aun no podía defenderse, pero si podía mandar una señal a todos sus robots para que atacaran a Greymon.

En pocos segundos, Greymon se vio rodeado de maquinas, pero no se sentía intimidado.

-No es posible que un simple digimon adulto pudiera hacerle tanto mal a nuestro amo- comento un Sealsdramon.

-pobre basura cibernética- comento Greymon sonriendo –jamás entenderán que no todo se basa en cifras y cálculos, si tu amo entendiera eso no se abría confiado de su análisis previo-

-bastardo, nadie puede hablar así de nuestro ilustre líder-

-no importa, ahora podre tener mi venganza por todo lo que hicieron-

-¿crees que un solo digimon podrá contra todos nosotros?-

-habrá que probar y ver-

En esos momentos, todos los soldados de Chaosdramon corrieron hacia Greymon y la batalla comenzó.

Mientras todos peleaban, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon decidieron que era mejor huir de ese lugar.

* * *

><p>En la cueva, Tsuki y Maily aun continuaban con las reparaciones de las alas de la MailBirdramon. Fue difícil, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido, Maily estaba de nuevo en funcionamiento y con una alegría que no le cabía en el pecho. Se elevo un poco y empezó a volar dentro de la cueva con mucho cuidado, no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer dentro de la cueva pero fue lo suficiente como para dejarla más que contenta.<p>

-aun no lo puedo creer, realmente estoy volando otra vez- dijo ella, volviendo a descender y acercándose a Tsuki –muchísimas gracias Tsuki, no sé como podre pagarte este gran favor que has hecho por mí- y le dio un abrazo.

No fue sino hasta unos poco segundos después que Maily se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sorprendió bastante, se suponía que sus alas eran estáticas como las de un jet, pero las estaba doblando como si fueran las alas de cualquier ave. No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y Tsuki empezó a sonreír.

-Un pequeño arreglo que les hice a tus alas-

-pero… ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, anoche cuando vi como Greymon te abrazaba. Tal vez no se notaba, pero estoy segura que tú deseabas corresponder aquel abrazo, fue por eso que lo hice-

-Gracias Tsuki-

-oye Maily…-

-dime-

-dijiste que si a mí me gustaba Black, no perdiera la oportunidad de decírselo como tú lo hiciste- en ese momento Maily se puso un poco nerviosa por ese comentario -¿acaso tu estuviste enamorada de alguien? Y acaso ese alguien ¿es Greymon?-

Maily quedo paralizada ante aquella pregunta, por un momento no sabía cómo responder o si debía hacerlo, pero después de lo que Tsuki había hecho por ella se lo debía.

-Yo no estuve enamorada, aun lo estoy y si, mi corazón, aunque sea cibernético le pertenece a Greymon- respondió ella, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas, hechas de agua aceitosa.

-Perdóname Maily, no quería molestarte- dijo Tsuki algo apenada y Maily se le acerco.

-no es culpa tuya, es algo que me eh guardado por algún tiempo-

-¿podrías contármelo?-

-supongo que necesito desahogarme. Veras, mi hogar no era en esta cueva ni mucho menos. Vivía en una ciudad llena de digimons tipo maquina, naci ahí y toda mi vida la había pasado ahí. Hace un año, Greymon llego a la ciudad muy mal herido. Intente ayudarlo pero él era demasiado agresivo y no quería que nadie lo ayudara, trate y trate varias veces pero él no quería ayuda. Después de mucho finalmente varios digimons médicos lograron ayudarlo, y utilizando tecnología extrajeron de su mente los recuerdos de lo que le había sucedido. Descubrieron que él vivía en una aldea cercana la cual había sido atacada por digimons maquina bandidos y todos habían sido asesinados, y por haber luchado contra ellos fue que quedo así de mal. Cuando estuvo curado, solo quería irse de ahí, trataba a todos muy mal y no quería que nadie se le acercara, supongo que su experiencia le hizo odiar a los digimons maquina. Yo le ofrecí mi ayuda y le dije que quería ser su amiga, con las cosas malas que le habían pasado necesitaba a un amigo. Al principio él no quería tener nada que ver con un digimon maquina, pero aun no estaba del todo curado y no tenía a donde ir así que acepto de muy mala gana-

-Esa actitud de Greymon me recuerda un poco a la de Beelzemon cuando lo conocí ¿y que mas sucedió?-

-Al principio nuestra relación no fue la mejor, el era muy altanero, no quería que me le acercara o que le hablara, pero yo jamás me rendí por tratar de darle mi amistad y es que…-

-y es que…-

-tenía un gran afán por darle mi amistad a Greymon… porque yo no tenía ningún amigo, siempre me sentía sola y quería que él fuera el primero. Hubo ocasiones en las que quise desistir de esa idea porque parecía que nunca le agradaría, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, le fui agradando y ganando su amistad. Greymon pensaba, creo que por experiencia propia, que los digimons maquina eran solo circuitos sin corazón ni alma, pero yo le pude demostrar lo contrario y eso nos unió más. Pude ver a pesar del rencor que tenia, por dentro era un buen tipo y poco a poco fui descubriendo al verdadero Greymon, creo que fue tanto que hice que ya no odiara tanto a los digimons maquina, incluso me dio el apodo Maily y la verdad es que me gusta más que mi nombre normal-

-la verdad es que si es un nombre lindo. Entonces se hicieron amigos y tú te enamoraste perdidamente de él ¿no?-

-bueno yo…- Maily estaba algo nerviosa y sonrojada –si, digo es que a pesar de que al principio tenía una muy mala actitud, en ocasiones era amable y atento y cuando nuestra relación mejoro se hizo más amable… y la verdad es que creo que él siempre me ha gustado-

-¿amor a primera vista? Creí que eso no sucedía-

-pues ya ves que si-

-pero entonces nunca le dijiste lo que sentías ¿verdad?-

-siempre quise hacerlo, y en varias ocasiones se me presentaba la oportunidad pero…-

-pero que…-

-en esas ocasiones siempre pasaba algo y se mostraba molesto como lo estaba antes. Era cuando me asustaba pensar que una declaración de amor de mi parte lo haría enojar más, por eso no lo hacía. Aunque el que Greymon estuviera a mi lado era más que suficiente, además estaba segura que siempre lo estaría porque incluso considero mi ciudad como su hogar-

-ya veo, pero… si ustedes vivían en una ciudad ¿Por qué terminaron aquí?-

-Hace seis días hubo un inesperado ataque de un ejército de digimons maquina. Greymon intento vencerlos pero entonces el líder del ejército apareció, creo que se hacía llamar Chaosdramon, el arma definitiva y el Ángel del Pandemónium-

-espera… ¿dijiste Ángel del Pandemónium?-

-¿sabes quién es?-

-no pero si se quienes son, son sirvientes de Grandracmon que quieren liberarlo y para lograrlo destruyen digimons para reunir energía-

-has peleado con ellos-

-Solo con uno pero obviamente no lo vencí, fue mi amigo Beelzemon aunque con bastante esfuerzo-

-¿enserio?-

-además, mi nuevo amigo Guilmon venció a uno, pero fue muy difícil, además de necesitar la ayuda de varios digimons-

-Así que van dos y ahora hay uno mas ¿Cuántos son?-

-son seis, y seguramente este será muy difícil de vencer, por cierto, no me terminaste de contar-

-Bueno, Greymon peleo contra Chaosdramon. Era obvio que Chaosdramon era muchísimo más fuerte, pero Greymon jamás se rindió y fue la razón por la que lo enfrente también. Fue una dura pelea y no le hicimos ningún daño, y en medio de la pelea Chaosdramon me ofreció unirme a su ejército para que así pudiera seguir viviendo. Claro, yo no acepte y seguí luchando. Después de varios minutos fue que nos dimos cuenta que no podíamos vencerlo y decidimos huir, aunque Chaosdramon no parecía dispuesto a dejar ir a sus oponentes así como así, fue cuando me disparo y es por eso que quede tan dañada-

-ahora entiendo cómo fue que te sucedió eso, ¿Qué sucedió entonces?-

-no podíamos hacer nada y decidimos irnos, le pedí a Greymon que me dejara porque sabía que solo lo retrasaría, pero él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarme eh hizo un gran esfuerzo por llevarme a un lugar seguro y fue como terminamos aquí. Desde ese día me ha cuidado para que yo me ponga mejor. A sido poco tiempo el que hemos estado aquí, pero suficiente para ver lo tierno y maravilloso que es Greymon-

-estoy segura que él se pondrá muy contento de ver que estas bien de nuevo-

-tal vez pero… también es posible que el solo estuviera conmigo porque estaba lastimada, pero ahora que estoy bien seguro me dejara-

La sola idea hacía sentir a Maily muy triste y parecía que empezaría a llorar otra vez.

-no Maily, él es tu amigo y estoy segura que él jamás te dejara- dijo Tsuki, intentando calmarla- es más, ahora que lo pienso mejor es bueno que estés curada-

-¿ah? ¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno, supongo que en estos días no le has dicho a Greymon lo que sientes porque te sentías culpable de que el te cuidara, pero ahora que estas bien nada te impide decirle lo que sientes-

-¿deberás lo crees?-

-estoy segura. En cuanto vuelva no pierdas la oportunidad y dile lo mucho que lo amas-

-lo hare Tsuki, esta vez sí lo hare-

La MailBirdramon no podía sentirse más feliz por la sugerencia que Tsuki le estaba dando y sin duda haría lo que decía en cuanto viera otra vez a Greymon. Ella y él eran muy diferentes, en tipos, en apariencia, pero ella igual sentía algo especial por él y no perdería la oportunidad de hacérselo saber.

Ambas digimons se veían bastante contentas por lo que pasaría cuando Greymon volviera. Mientras ambas chicas esperaban, alguien más entro a la cueva. Al principio Maily y Tsuki se emocionaron al creer que se trataba de Greymon, pero cuando se fijaron con más cuidado se dieron cuenta que se trataba de alguien más. Se trataba de Falcomon, el mismo digimon ave al cual Tsuki había visto el día anterior.

-Te conozco, eres el Falcomon de la otra vez- dijo Tsuki mirándolo muy seria –te enojaste porque te pedí una manzana-

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Maily.

Falcomon tardo un poco en responder debido a que estaba muy agotado y sudando, pero cuando recupero el aire, Falcomon pudo finalmente hablar.

-Me encontré con sus dos compañeros Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon-

-¿enserio?-

-me pidieron el favor que viniera a decirle algo importante-

-¿y qué es?-

-Es sobre su amigo Greymon. El fue atacado por Chaosdramon y sus tropas, los ah estado destruyendo pero parece que no va a resistir mucho-

Al escucharlo, Maily y Tsuki se pusieron muy nerviosas de que Greymon estuviera peleando contra un digimon tan poderoso. Maily era la que se veía más nerviosa de las dos, no quería que su amigo saliera lastimado o algo peor, no sabía qué hacer y estaba cada vez más preocupada, hasta que…

-Ahora estas curada, debes mostrar lo que eres capaz de hacer- le dijo Tsuki regalándole una sonrisa.

-Tsuki…-

-Iré contigo y juntas pelearemos para proteger a Greymon-

Maily no supo que decir, pero se sentía bastante confiada por el apoyo de su nueva amiga y acepto.

-Falcomon- dijo Tsuki mirando al otro digimon- por favor guíanos hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Greymon-

* * *

><p>La lucha de Greymon contra los digimons maquina aun continuaba. La cantidad de enemigos que estaba enfrentando era enorme, pero no le impedía seguir peleando y destruirlos a todos. Sin embargo, parecía que los rivales jamás acabarían y poco a poco Greymon empezaba a perder sus fuerzas y a sentirse cada vez mas agotado. Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más lentos y le era más difícil atacar.<p>

Sin que él se diera cuenta, tres Sealsdramon se acercaron por detrás. El no pudo verlos y los digimons maquina clavaron sus cuchillos en su espalda, dejándolo completamente inmóvil.

Greymon hizo lo posible por levantarse y seguir luchando, pero los robots que quedaban lo tenían rodeado. Uno de los Sealsdramon que lo había atacado se acerco y sin que él pudiera moverse, comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

-Realmente eres un tonto Greymon- decía sin dejar de golpearlo –Alguien como tu jamás resistirá el gran poder de las maquinas, por que las maquinas… somos perfectas-

Parecía ser que Greymon no podría resistir mas y el Sealsdramon tampoco parecía dispuesto a seguir alargando mas eso, volvió a tomar su cuchillo y se preparo para darle a Greymon el golpe de gracia…

Pero…

-¡Cañón de Plasma!- grito alguien.

En ese momento, desde el cielo, una gran cantidad de ráfagas de energía empezaron a chocar contra el Sealsdramon. El impacto de la energía lo alejo de Greymon, haciéndolo caer y después de unos segundos, explotar.

Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba pasando y de inmediato todos miraron al cielo, esperando para ver al causante de aquellos ataques.

Durante unos cuantos segundos no ocurrió nada y los soldados empezaron a calmarse.

Pero entonces, bajo el causante de aquellos disparos, disparando todavía con más potencia. Algunos de los soldados se alejaron y otros fueron destruidos en el fuego.

Cuando el ataque se detuvo, el disparador descendió hasta llegar al suelo y al ver de quien se trataba, varios soldados y el propio Greymon se quedaron sin palabras, aunque sin duda era Greymon el mas sorprendido y alegre de todos.

-No… no es posible- dijo Greymon, aun sin poder creerlo y formándosele una sonrisa -¿Maily?-

-Si Greymon, soy yo- dijo el ave robótica, sonriendo y agachándose para revisar sus heridas –Estas muy lastimado ¿realmente has peleado contra todos estos digimons tú solo?-

-Aun debían pagar lo que le hicieron a todos los habitantes de la ciudad-

-Pero no debiste esforzarte de esa manera, mira como te dejaron-

-Esto no es nada- Greymon trato de ponerse de pie otra vez, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo regresar al suelo –mejor dime ¿Cómo fue que te recuperaste tan rápido?-

-Todo fue gracias a Tsuki- mirando a la Gaomon, que había venido con ella sobre su lomo y acababa de bajar –ella me ayudo a repararme-

-parece que… entendió lo que le pedí, pero no espere que realmente lo hiciera. En verdad me alegra ver que te encuentras bien Maily-

-ahora que estoy bien… ya no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo Maily?-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder, se vieron rodeados por todos los demás soldados que quedaban. Casi de inmediato, Greymon intento levantarse para poder seguir luchando, pero nuevamente cayó al suelo, aun débil.

-Ya has luchado demasiado Greymon, debes intentar calmarte, deja que yo me encargue de ellos- pidió Maily.

-Pero ¿estás segura?- pregunto Greymon.

-ellos también me hicieron daño, y a mi hogar ¿recuerdas? Pero además… lastimaron a mi amigo, así que luchare, no por venganza, sino para impedir que le sigan haciendo daño a los demás. Por favor descansa Greymon-

El dinosaurio no pudo hacer más que hacer caso a la petición de su amiga, así que se quedo en el suelo y trato de recuperar sus fuerzas. Mientras. Maily comenzo a elevarse, lista para poder luchar.

-Tsuki- dijo mirando a la Gaomon – ya me has ayudado demasiado pero… ¿podrías ayudarme una vez más?-

-Claro que si amiga- respondió Tsuki –los ángeles y sus soldados han hecho demasiado daño, y si puedo ayudar a pararlos lo hare-

-Eres una buena chica- mirando hacia donde esta Falcomon -¡Oye Falcomon, hazte cargo de Greymon ¿quieres?-

El digimon ave acepto y las dos chicas se prepararon para combatir.

* * *

><p>Todo se veía negro y oscuro, y era imposible ver algo, excepto la infinita nada. Poco a poco, el negro comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose de color rojo, con un degrado de ruido e interferencia, como la pantalla de un televisor viejo. Al principio no paso nada mas, pero entonces, varias letras y números empezaron a escribirse, acompañada de una voz computarizada.<p>

-niveles de daño interno, 70%. Niveles de daño de la armadura, 30%. Proceso de auto reparación iniciado…

30%...

60%...

80%...

100%...

Auto reparación interna completa. Auto reparación de la armadura.

Actualización del sistema interno en base a la información recibida actualmente- En ese momento, aparecieron varias imágenes de la pelea que Chaosdramon y Greymon habían tenido hacia unos minutos –actualización completa. Reactivación del sistema en 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…-

* * *

><p>Greymon aun seguía muy lastimado, pero Falcomon ya estaba trabajando en curar sus heridas. Y mientras el dinosaurio era curado, Maily y Tsuki se encontraban rodeadas por los soldados de Chaosdramon que aun quedaban, que no eran muchos.<p>

Maily alzo el vuelo y se alejo un poco del lugar, mientras todos los Pteramons y Mekanorimons la estaban persiguiendo. Los robots atacaban con lásers y misiles, pero Maily lograba esquivarlos sin ningún problema. Mientras se alejaba cada vez mas diseño un plan. Disminuyo su velocidad, esperando a que sus perseguidores estuvieran un poco más cerca, y cuando estaban a punto de atraparla, ella hizo un giro en el aire, evitando a los robots y quedando detrás de ellos, y antes de que sus enemigos pudieran hacer algo, Maily abrió su boca y comenzó a dispararles energía por un cañón dentro de su boca, destruyéndolos.

-Sujetos como estos nos dan mala fama a los digimons tipo maquinas- comento Maily para sí misma.

Abajo, los Sealsdramons, Tankmons y Guardromons comenzaron a dispararle a Tsuki. Pero la Gaomon era bastante rápida y ningún ataque lograba lastimarla. Mientras más atacaban, Tsuki aprovechaba para acercarse cada vez más a los digimons maquina, y utilizando su espada y sus habilidades aprendidas por Black, daño y destruyo a varios digimons, pero no a todos.

Los digimons que quedaban, rodearon a Tsuki y se prepararon para dispararle. La Gaomon se sentía un poco asustada y sin saber qué hacer.

-Déjame terminar con esto Tsuki- dijo Maily, descendiendo y aterrizando entre Tsuki y los digimons atacantes.

La presencia del ave robótica no intimido para nada a los digimons maquina y de inmediato estos se prepararon para disparar.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagan!- grito Maily, y en un pequeño orificio que se encontraba en su pecho empezó a concentrar una gran cantidad de energía verde y apunto hacia los digimons -¡reciban esto, NightHawk!- disparando la energía con todo su poder.

Todos los digimons fueron destruidos, finalmente los soldados de Chaosdramon habían sido destruidos y solo quedaban los restos de todos ellos.

Con esa batalla terminada, las chicas fueron a ver a Greymon. Gracias a los esfuerzos de Falcomon, ahora se encontraba mucho mejor. Aun no estaba en condiciones como para poder volver a pelear, pero al menos podía levantarse y acercarse a sus amigas.

-Pelearon muy bien, ambas- dijo con una sonrisa –en especial tú Maily, eres muy fuerte y estoy orgulloso de ti-

-Gracias Greymon- respondió Maily sonriendo –estos tipos tienen una idea errada de los digimons maquinas-

-Tienes razón-

-Finalmente se acabo-

-no Maily- Greymon cambio su expresión y volteo a mirar hacia un lado –Todavía queda… un último robot-

Tsuki y Maily voltearon a ver a la dirección a la que Greymon observaba.

Chaosdramon aun estaba ahí, y para empeorar las cosas, el enorme digimon maquina comenzaba a reactivarse, abriendo los ojos.

Después de unos cuantos movimientos, miro hacia abajo y vio a los tres digimons, pero enfoco su atención en dos de ellos.

-La chica de azul a regresado- dijo Chaosdramon y comenzó a analizarla- parece ser que estas en buen estado, tus sistemas están en buen funcionamiento. Dime… ¿has considerado unirte a mi? Solo piénsalo, juntos podremos ser muy fuertes. Es mejor eso a que mueras bajo mi poder-

-Jamás me uniré a ti- respondió Maily furiosa –después de, no solo destruir mi hogar sino después de haber matado a tantos digimons ¿crees que me uniría a ti?-

-si lo que quieres es morir entonces solo debes pedírmelo y cuando quieras acabare contigo-

-¡No te lo permitiré!- dijo Greymon colocándose entre Chaosdramon y Maily -¡si quieres eliminar a Maily, primero deberás acabar conmigo!-

Chaosdramon comenzó a analizar a Greymon. Una vez terminado el análisis, este arrojo que el dinosaurio estaba muy débil en sus piernas, además de tener un daño en el pecho. Tras haber visto el análisis, comenzó a reírse.

-¡Enserio crees que podrás derrotarme ¿verdad? Sabes perfectamente bien que estas muy mal y no tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mi ¿y aun así quieres luchar?-

-Así es- dijo Greymon –ya pelee contigo y puedo hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario-

-veamos que puedes hacer-

En ese momento, Chaosdramon volvió a atacar con su garra a Greymon, pero él pudo saltar una vez más evitando el ataque y se preparo para disparar su mega flama.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la garra con la que Chaosdramon había atacado se movió a alta velocidad hacia arriba, golpeando a Greymon en el estomago, dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que escupiera algunas gotas de sangre.

Tras haber recibido tan terrible golpe, Greymon cayó al suelo, pero casi al mismo tiempo se volvió a levantar, con mucho esfuerzo y enojo y comenzó a correr hacia Chaosdramon que no hizo movimiento alguno para defenderse o evitar el ataque.

Una vez cerca, Greymon comenzó a atacar su armadura con sus garras, cola y fuego como había hecho antes, pero ahora no le estaba haciendo nada a su armadura y esto lo dejo bastante asustado.

-¿no lo entiendes?- comento Chaosdramon –las maquinas estamos en constante cambio y evolución, siempre adaptándonos a cualquier cosa y eso nos hace perfectos. Un digimon orgánico no puede contra una máquina perfecta-

Chaosdramon volvió a golpearlo y lo mando a volar, haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo, pero con dificultad volvió a levantarse para disparar una Mega Flama contra el enorme robot, pero su flama era muy pequeña y débil.

-Como lo creí, los digimons orgánicos tienen un límite- dijo Chaosdramon y comenzó a abrir la boca -¡Pero los robots no tienen límites, Metal Flama!- grito, y de su boca disparo una poderosa llamarada de color plateado contra Greymon, quien ya no podía moverse.

Maily ya no pudo soportar más lo que estaba sucediendo, así que arriesgando su propia vida, voló a toda velocidad y tomo a Greymon con sus garras y lo alejo justo a tiempo para que no recibiera el terrible ataque de Chaosdramon.

-Greymon ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella.

-Estoy bien, está tranquila- dijo Greymon sonriendo, pero en ese momento empezó a toser sangre y cayo débil-

Greymon estaba muy débil y el verlo a si, hizo sentir a Maily muy triste y molesta. Miro a Chaosdramon y comenzó a volar.

-Tsuki… cuida a Greymon por favor- dijo el ave robótica.

Tsuki no tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque la MailBirdramon empezó a volar hacia Chaosdramon, quedando frente a frente con él.

El robot seguía sonriendo de forma irónica pero Maily se veía aun demasiado molesta y con la intención de luchar.

-Nunca… escúchame bien… ¡Nunca te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Greymon!- Grito el ave con toda su furia y comienza a volar a toda velocidad hacia el robot rojo.

Pero cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca…

-¡Destroyes Missil!- dijo Chaosdramon, levantando su pinza, abriéndola y liberando de ella una gran cantidad de misiles.

Con una gran agilidad y velocidad, Maily esquivo todos los misiles y estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

-¡Cañón de Plasma!- abriendo su boca y disparando energía hacia su enemigo.

Chaosdramon recibió los impactos pero no se veía para nada afectado, su armadura no había recibido daño algún.

-Eres realmente una verdadera tonta- dijo Chaosdramon, levantando su pinza derecha, de la cual había disparado sus misiles, ahora haciéndola girar a alta velocidad.

Estuvo muy cerca de lanzar un ataque contra Maily con aquella pinza giratoria, pero antes de que ella recibiera el ataque, se elevo un poco.

Entonces, Chaosdramon vio que los misiles que había lanzado contra Maily aun la seguían pero ese era el plan que ella tenía, los misiles chocaron contra Chaosdramon, aturdiéndolo un poco y dejándolo parcialmente inmóvil.

Desde una gran altura, Maily continúo disparándole con su cañón de plasma. Al principio sus ataques no ejercieron ningún daño contra Chaosdramon, pero mientras sus disparos continuaban, su armadura comenzó a romperse y a desprenderse en algunas pequeñas partes.

Al principio parecía que Maily había triunfado, lo que la hizo sentir muy contenta, al igual que Tsuki, Falcomon y Greymon.

-Increíble, parece que finalmente logro detenerlo- comento Falcomon.

-¡Bien hecho Maily, sabía que lograrías vencerlo!- le gritaba Tsuki.

Los digimons se veían bastante contentos, pero la alegría no les duro mucho cuando Chaosdramon volvió a reactivarse y a prepararse para luchar.

-jajajaja, no creíste realmente que podrías vencer ¿o sí?- comento Chaosdramon, aun reparando los daños de su armadura.

-No importa que aun estés funcionando otra vez, seguiré luchando hasta poder detenerlo- comento Maily.

-eres un robot como yo, eso significa que podrías analizarme, mi fuerza, mi nivel de energía, todo ¿Por qué no lo intentas?-

Maily al principio no quería hacer caso a lo que le decía Chaosdramon, pero después se decidió a hacerlo, solo para que el dinosaurio robótico ya no la molestara. A través de sus ojos, por los que veía todo de color amarillo, comienzo a analizar a Chaosdramon y cuando termino su análisis, se mostro un poco nerviosa y asustada, y aunque intento disimularlo, Chaosdramon se dio cuenta y eso le produjo un poco de gracia.

-jajajaja, ¿te diste cuenta? Mi fuerza, mi resistencia es muy superior, sin importar cuando me hieran yo siempre lograre recuperarme y actualizarme para luchar contra todos mis enemigos, jamás me cansare y siempre podre luchar una y otra vez, pero sobre todo, no me dejo afectar por cosas como los sentimientos o el alma. Eso es algo que solo los digimons orgánicos tienen y eso es lo que los hace tan débiles-

-¡Estas equivocado!- grito Maily, llamando la atención de Chaosdramon y de todos los demás -¿crees acaso que por poder actualizarte y recuperarte cada vez que te lastimas eres mejor? Solo eres un arma que quiere destruir todo lo que existe-

-Tú también eres un arma, no eres distinta a mí, eres una maquina así que no creas que tienes sentimientos o alma, solo lo crees porque has estado viviendo con ese estúpido dinosaurio- mirando a Greymon –si estuvieras conmigo entenderías que los digimon maquinas somos muy superiores a los digimons orgánicos y no necesitamos cosas como el alma o los sentimientos-

-estas mal-

-¿Qué dices?-

-es cierto que los digimons tipo maquina tenemos muchas ventajas con respecto a los digimons orgánicos. Pero… no somos diferentes a ellos, nosotros podemos desarrollar sentimientos como odio, tristeza, alegría y… amor. Tenemos alma y somos como seres vivos, todos somos iguales. Eso es lo que yo siempre eh creído, en mi hogar todos creían eso y sé que en todo el digimundo lo creen. Tú eres el único que piensa que los digimons maquina no tienen alma ni sentimientos, pero si los tienen y estoy segura que si te esfuerzas… tal vez tu también puedas entender lo que digo-

Aquel discurso de Maily dejo a todos muy conmovidos. Todos, sobre todo Greymon no tenían ni idea de que Maily tuviera unas ideas tan profundas sobre que los digimons maquinas y los orgánicos no eran diferentes y que las maquinas no eran superiores.

Estas ideas por un momento hicieron pensar a Chaosdramon, incluso pensando si realmente Maily tenía razón o si era él quien tenía razón. Mientras más lo pensaba, Chaosdramon se sentía demasiado estresado y desesperado, no quería seguir pensando en eso ni tener esas ideas y para liberarse de ellas debía destruir a la culpable que lo hizo pensar en todo ello.

-¡No quiero escucharte!- grito, volteando sus cañones hacia el frente y se preparo para destruir a Maily -¡Eres una verdadera tonta y acabare contigo, Cannons Chaotics!-

Liberando dos poderosas descargas directamente hacia Maily.

Maily estuvo muy asustada como para poder moverse o quitarse de en medio, Tsuki y Falcomon también estaban algo asustados y no podían moverse.

Greymon, aun estaba bastante débil, pero el si podía moverse así que sin pensarlo dos veces. Comenzó a correr hacia Maily, empujándola y alejándola para que no recibiera el golpe de los rayos. Greymon intento alejarse también, pero su débil cuerpo no le permitió moverse muy rápido, recibiendo un poco del impacto de los rayos cuando estos chocaron contra el suelo, levantando una gran cortina de humo, impidiendo que Tsuki o Falcomon pudieran ver algo.

Poco a poco, la cortina comienza a disiparse, permitiéndole a ambos digimons ver lo que había sucedido. Chaosdramon libero una gran cantidad de vapor de la parte de atrás de sus cañones, dejándolo inmóvil por unos segundos. El impacto de Cannons Chaotics en el suelo había dejado un enorme agujero de casi diez metros de diámetro y cuatro metros de profundidad. Pero lo más importante de ver para los dos digimons fue que a unos dos metros de distancia estaba Maily, algo sucia, pero sana y salva, pero muy triste, sujetando a Greymon entre sus alas.

Greymon parecía dormido, con su boca llena de sangre, su casco dañado, el hacha de su cola rota y sus piernas completamente inútiles, quemadas y sangrando, igual que uno de su brazos y partes de su pecho y rostro.

Al ver el terrible estado en el que se encontraba Greymon, ambos fueron a verlo. Maily se veía demasiado triste, llorando y tratando de hacer que Greymon reaccionara. Tsuki y Falcomon también intentaron hablarle para que reaccionara pero él no hacía nada, incluso parecía que no estuviera respirando.

-Por favor Greymon, debes resistir… yo… no quiero que mueras… no me dejes sola- dijo Maily, mostrando una tristeza muy grande y terrible, algo que ninguno de los presentes había visto en un digimon maquina, haciéndolos sentir muy triste.

Maily intento una y otra vez hacer que Greymon despertara pero no conseguía nada. Parecía que Greymon había muerto y Maily apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del digimon, llorando aun mas.

-no… Greymon… incluso hasta el final me protegiste… hubiera querido decirte esto mucho antes… pero ya es muy tarde aunque… si es que aun puedes oírme solo quiero decirte que… te amo Greymon. Yo se que los digimons maquinas tienen sentimientos, y lo creo porque tengo sentimientos hacia ti desde hace tiempo, ojala y te lo hubiera dicho antes pero… no lo hice, ojala y hubiera sido más…-

Pero entonces, Greymon abrió los ojos, sonrió y tomo la cabeza de Maily, sorprendiéndola un poco, y mostrando que aun estaba vivo.

-Recuerdas que te dije que nos debíamos ir porque seriamos asesinados ¿verdad?- dijo Greymon con dificultad –yo sabía que Chaosdramon pasaría por aquí y esperaba que te recuperaras, pero al ver que aun no te recuperabas tome la decisión de pelear contra Chaosdramon para protegerte. Yo ya estaba preparado para morir por protegerte-

-¿Por qué querías hacer algo así?-

-Porque… jamás permitiría que alguien lastimara a quien es la digimon mas importante para mí-

-¿Qué?-

-la verdad es que tú me enseñaste que los digimons maquinas tienen alma y corazón, pero sobre todo, le entregaste su amistad y aprecio aun idiota que te trato muy mal-

-Greymon…-

-Yo… te quiero mucho… te amo por ser la mejor digimon maquina que eh conocido y quise decírtelo hace tiempo, pero el ataque de Chaosdramon a la ciudad no me dejo hacerlo. No sé si tiene sentido el amor entre un digimon maquina y un digimon orgánico, pero estoy seguro que si lo tiene. Te amo Maily y siempre te amare-

Fue lo único que pudo decir Greymon antes de desmayarse otra vez.

Esta vez Maily no lloro, pero sí hizo algo que para Tsuki fue una verdadera sorpresa. Abrió una parte de su pecho, de la que salieron unos cables que se unieron al cuerpo de Greymon. A través de ellos, una gran cantidad de energía entraba al cuerpo de Greymon, curando poco a poco sus heridas y haciendo que poco a poco se despertara.

Esto por un momento comenzó a alegrar a Tsuki, hasta que se dio cuenta que mientras más tiempo Maily hiciera eso, mas se debilitaría, mostrándose eso al no poder sostenerse en pie y con movilidad muy reducida. Pero a pesar saber lo que significaba seguir dando su energía a Greymon, no parecía dispuesta a parar.

-Maily ¿Qué haces?- pregunto Greymon, dándose cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?- dijo ella –estoy tratando de salvarte-

-pero si lo haces… también morirás… y yo no quisiera verte morir- y al mismo tiempo, Greymon le dio un fuerte abrazo a Maily, con las pocas fuerzas que se le habían restaurado.

-pero yo tampoco quiero verte morir Greymon, por eso quiero salvarte. Me has ayudado mucho y has estado conmigo, quiero agradecerte por todo ello-

-pero no lo hagas dándome tu energía, mejor permíteme hacer algo que eh tenido ganas e hacer desde hace tiempo-

-¿y qué es?-

En ese momento, Greymon se acerca un poco a Maily y le planta un beso en el pico. Le costó algo de trabajo dar ese beso debido a lo grande de sus mandíbulas, pero lo había conseguido, y aunque Maily era maquina y su cuerpo aunque era resistente, también tenía bastante sensibilidad lo que le permitió sentir ese beso como si fuera una digimon orgánica, sintiendo tal vez la felicidad más grande de todas y deseando que ese momento jamás terminara.

Poco a poco se separaron y se quedaron viendo con una dulce mirada. Tsuki y Falcomon se veían felices por ellos, pero había alguien que no está igual de contento.

-Vaya, que bonita escena- comento alguien.

Todos voltearon a ver quien había dicho eso y fue cuando lo vieron, se trataba de Chaosdramon que volvía a estar activo y listo para seguir luchando.

-¿de manera que ustedes dos están enamorados?- dijo Chaosdramon –ahora entiendo perfectamente el porqué ustedes dos se protegían tanto, pero no significa que no vaya a terminar con ustedes- preparando sus cañones y abriendo su boca –ustedes son patéticos y ni siquiera vale la pena que sigan viviendo, así que terminare con ustedes… Cañón Final- disparando de su boca llamas de color plateado y una gran de energía de sus cañones, toda dirigida hacia Greymon y Maily, pero ellos no se movieron para tratar de escapar del ataque, en vez eso, cuando la energía estaba muy cerca de ellos, ambos dispararon sus ataques para detenerlo.

A pesar de los intentos por detener el ataque, el poder de Chaosdramon era muy grande, además de haberlos analizado a ambos y haber comprobado que ambos estaban muy débiles.

El poder de Maily y Greymon se hacía cada vez más débil y era cada vez más difícil retener el poder del ataque de Chaosdramon, pero aun así, ellos no se rendían.

-¡ustedes nunca podrán vencerme, menos en el estado en el que se encuentran ambos ¿y aun así creen que podrán vencerme?- Dijo Chaosdramon bastante enojado -¡y aun así ustedes quieren seguir luchando ¿Por qué?-

Greymon y Maily no podían responder, aun seguían utilizando sus ataques que se hacían cada vez más débiles para detener el Cañón de Final de Chaosdramon. Finalmente, los ataques de los tres digimons se cancelaron y deshicieron, dejando a Greymon y Maily completamente débiles, pero aun así intentaron volverse a poner de pie, apoyado el uno contra el otro.

-Solo queremos seguir luchando por qué no hemos olvidado lo que tú hiciste- dijo Greymon.

-También es para demostrarte que… las maquinas podremos evolucionar y adaptarnos, pero hay algo que los digimons orgánicos pueden hacer y es llegar a superar sus propios límites y nunca rendirse. Eso es algo que las maquinas también podemos hacer- dijo Maily.

-y lo haremos…-

-lo haremos…-

-¡Juntos!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento y por alguna extraña razón, ambos comenzaron a brillar, liberando una luz cegadora. Esto era muy extraño, pero lo fue todavía más cuando Chaosdramon, a través de sus ojos pudo ver que el nivel de energía de ambos prácticamente se salía de los estándares normales, confundiéndolo bastante.

* * *

><p>Dentro de aquella luz cegadora, Maily y Greymon estaban aparente sanos y sin heridas, uno junto al otro y abrazados.<p>

-siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?- pregunto Maily sonriendo.

-Si lo estaremos, lucharemos siempre unidos y nada nos va a separar nunca- respondió Greymon-

-Te amo Greymon-

-Y yo a ti Maily-

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse para sellar aquel momento con un beso.

* * *

><p>El brillo se hizo cada vez más y más intenso, hasta que poco comenzó a disminuir. Cuando el brillo desapareció completamente pudieron algo que los dejo más que sorprendidos.<p>

Maily y Greymon ya no estaban, pero en su lugar estaba una versión un poco más grande de Greymon, con una armadura azul que cubría su pecho y venia acompañada por alas de jet, una garra de metal en su brazo izquierdo, un casco con un visor rojo y una extensión en la cola con una cabeza en la punta. Curiosamente, todas esas partes de la armadura se parecían a la propia Maily.

El nuevo digimon llamo la atención de todos, en especial la de Chaosdramon que rápidamente comenzó a analizarlo. Su análisis mostraba que aquel digimon era de nivel perfeccionado, con algo más de energía y en perfecta condición física.

-vaya vaya, pero que cosa tan interesante a sucedido- comento Chaosdramon- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿A caso eres esa niña azul? ¿O eres tal vez ese tonto dinosaurio?-

-Soy uno y también soy el otro- dijo el digimon, pero lo curioso de escucharlo hablar fue que se escucharon las voces de Greymon y Maily, como si hablaran al mismo tiempo –Maily y Greymon se han unido en un solo ser, parte orgánico y parte robot. Su fuerza combinada y el poder de sus corazones vive dentro de mí, la fusión entre ellos. Ahora soy… Metalgreymon-

Continuara…

Tsuki:"del amor de dos buenos digimons nació un nuevo guerrero. Pero la batalla aun no termina, y aun más, una presencia oscura parece hacer presencia en los sueños más profundos. En el próximo capítulo, Tercera victoria, una batalla, una pesadilla. Black ¿te encuentras bien?"

* * *

><p><strong>Originalmente iba a terminar la pelea en este capítulo, pero por lo largo que salió decidí hacer un capitulo mas, además que me servirá para profundizar un poco más en algo que quiero hacer.<strong>

**Lady Beelze: ¿no te gusto el nombre que escogí para MailBirdramon o el que fuera niña? No lo dejas muy claro en tu review. Sé que es raro imaginar a ese digimon como "ella" pero pensé que sería una buena idea.**

**No se para cuando, pero esperen el próximo mis dos lectores XD.**


	18. Cap 17, Tercera victoria

**Capitulo 17.**

**Tercera Victoria, Una batalla, una pesadilla**

En la cueva de hielo, Matadormon buscaba entre sus mapas algo importante. En su búsqueda, había dejado una enorme cantidad de mapas en el suelo, incluso algunos los había hecho pedazos al ver que resultaban ser inservibles. La búsqueda se prolongo por unos cuantos minutos más. Había revisado uno a uno todos los mapas, sin encontrar aquel que estaba buscando, sintiéndose bastante desesperado.

Decepcionado de no haber encontrado el mapa que necesitaba, fue a la sección de la caverna, donde reposaba el vitral donde se encuentra encerrado su amo. Sabía muy bien que a él no le gustaría para nada que le dijera que no había conseguido lo que él le había pedido, pero igual debía decírselo.

-Amo- dijo el vampiro, haciendo una reverencia –lamento decirle esto, pero no encuentro el Mapa de lo Oscuro en ninguna parte, estaba seguro de que aun lo tenía-

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Grandracmon, abriendo sus enormes ojos rojos y mirando directamente hacia donde estaba el vampiro –hace ya mucho tiempo que ese mapa esta perdido, y sé que ha ido pasando a las manos de uno y otro digimon, algunos ni siquiera saben hacia dónde conduce ese mapa-

-entonces lo único que debo hacer es buscar a quien lo tiene y quitárselo-

-Creo saber quien podría tenerlo, por mismos rumores que tú me has traído-

-Ya se dé quien habla, de inmediato iré a buscarlo y obtendré ese mapa-

-Más te vale que lo consigas, ya que con él, no tendré la necesidad de sacrificar a los ángeles que quedan-

-me asegurare de conseguirlo-

Y diciendo esto, el vampiro desapareció.

Lo que Matadormon no sabía, es que alguien mas ya se le había adelantado en la búsqueda de aquel mapa.

* * *

><p>En un desierto, a unos cuantos kilómetros de un bosque, dos digimons se encontraban conversando. Uno de ellos era un Wizardmon, aparentemente dedicado a la venta de mercancía y objetos que, según decía él, eran raros y poco comunes. El otro no se sabía bien qué clase de digimon era ya que estaba cubierto por una gran túnica de color marrón y no permitía ver su rostro.<p>

-Dime ¿tienes el mapa?- pregunto el encapuchado.

-por supuesto que lo tengo- dijo Wizardmon, sacando un pergamino enrollado de sus ropas –tuve que hacer muchos tratos y favores para conseguir esta valiosa reliquia, pero finalmente logre obtenerla-

-y dime buen amigo ¿puedo confiar en que es completamente autentico?-

-Si no confías en mi, puedo demostrártelo-

Entonces, Wizardmon desenrollo el mapa. Este tenía escrituras y marcas que en la actualidad ya nadie usaba. Al tocar el papel, el encapuchado pudo comprobar que efectivamente era un pergamino muy antiguo.

-Bien, veo que efectivamente es autentico- dijo el encapuchado –ahora quisiera que me lo entregaras-

-Antes de eso, debes saber que esto es algo que no doy gratis-

El encapuchado saco de sus ropas una pequeña bolsa y se la entrego al digimon mago. Dentro de la bolsa, había varias monedas de oro y billetes. Al recibir el pago, el mago entrego el mapa al encapuchado y este se preparo para irse.

Sin embargo, Wizardmon hizo aparecer su característica lanza mágica y se preparo para atacar al encapuchado por la espalda.

-Deberías saber que puedo leer la mente- le dijo al encapuchado, aunque aparentemente este no lo escucho –se que tu sabes hacia dónde conduce ese mapa y lo que pretendes hacer con él, pero no te lo permitiré-

Wizardmon comenzó a correr hacia el encapuchado, listo para atacarlo e impedir que lograra escapar.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el encapuchado volteo a verlo y extendió uno de sus brazos hacia el mago, dejando ver que en ese brazo tenía una ballesta, disparándole una flecha, dejándolo en el suelo. No había muerto, pero el punto en el que se le había disparado lo había dejado paralizado. El encapuchado estaba listo para irse, no sin antes hacer un último comentario.

-Es bueno que te quedes ahí quieto, por que en poco tiempo seguro recibirás la visita de un amigo mío, así que espéralo y dile que el Mapa del Oscuro ya ha sido vendido-

Y luego de decir eso, el encapuchado se alejo de ese lugar, dejando al Wizardmon en el suelo, sin que este pudiera moverse o hacer algo. El mago intento mirar hacia un lado y vio que a unos cuantos metros de distancia pasaba una carreta, conducida por un Deputymon junto a un Gekomon, y jalada por un Bullmon. Intento gritar y llamar la atención de los conductores de la carreta, pero estos iban tan rápido, y distraídos que no lo vieron, dejando a Wizardmon desesperado por no poder moverse.

Lejos de el mago, la carreta seguía su camino a gran velocidad. Los dos conductores estaban bastante distraídos admirando el desierto hasta que…

-Oye- dijo el Deputymon -¿Cómo crees que esta nuestra carga?-

Entonces el Gekomon abrió una ventanilla que se encontraba en la parte de atrás para poder ver el contenido de la carreta. Dentro de ella, había cuatro digimons, uno de ellos era un Firamon, el otro era un Hagurumon, una era una Floramon y la otra era una Lekismon. Los cuatro estaban encadenados, las chicas se veían muy tristes y llorando, mientras que los otros parecían muy serios.

Durante todo ese camino, todos habían intentado liberarse de aquellas cadenas, pero al parecer estas estaban diseñadas de tal manera que era imposible romperlas, haciendo que llegara un punto en el que los cuatro digimons se olvidaran de la idea de liberarse.

-¿Cuánto llevamos así?- pregunto Floramon.

-Tres años y contando- comento Hagurumon.

-Siempre que parece que podremos escapar o que un día seremos libres, nos vuelven a atrapar y seguimos encerrados ¿Por qué nos hacen esto?- dijo Lekismon que parecía que iba a llorar.

-Debemos ser pacientes, estoy seguro de que un día seremos finalmente libres- dijo Firamon sonriendo para tratar de levantarle el ánimo a sus amigos-

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Lekismon, ya un poco más calmada –pero me pregunto… ¿Impmon habrá esto bien? Lo dejamos solo y estoy muy preocupada por el-

-Tranquila querida, se que Impmon pude cuidarse solo. Además, estoy seguro que seremos libres en algún momento, y cuando eso suceda lo buscaremos y estaremos todos juntos otra vez-

Todos estaban bastante estresados y tristes por su encierro, pero las palabras del león de fuego los animaba un poco todos, haciendo su encierro un poco más soportable.

La carreta seguía con su camino, pero lo que, ni los conductores de la carreta ni los que estaban encerrados en ella sabían, es que en ese desierto, detrás de una enorme roca, una sombra los observaba, con sus tres ojos puestos en ellos, a los que desde hacía un buen tiempo, venia vigilando y siguiendo.

-Ya eh pasado mucho tiempo siguiéndolos, pero esta vez no los dejare ir, los liberare-

* * *

><p>Las cosas se habían tornado un tanto extrañas, pero al mismo tiempo interesantes.<p>

Chaosdramon había intentado destruir a Greymon y a Maily, pero ellos ahora habían desaparecido, y en su lugar había un digimon de nivel perfeccionado, llamado Metalgreymon.

Chaosdramon se sentía bastante intrigado por quien era su nuevo oponente, después de haber hecho un nuevo análisis a través de sus ojos, ya estaba listo para pelear, igual que Metalgreymon.

-Realmente será muy interesante tener a un oponente tan fuerte, pero eso no significa que podrás vencerme- dijo el dragón rojo, preparando sus armas y liberando una gran cantidad de vapor.

-No solo voy a detenerte- dijo Metalgreymon, aun sonando con la voz de Greymon y Maily juntas –sino que me encargare de hacerte pagar por todas las atrocidades que has hecho, y además, te demostrare que los digimon orgánicos y maquinas son iguales, y lo hare por la fuerza ya que contigo no se puede usar las palabras-

-No te creas demasiado poderoso, voy a ser yo quien acabe contigo-

Ambos digimons maquina estaban listos para luchar y terminar con la pelea que hacía unos minutos había comenzado.

Mientras, Falcomon y Tsuki observaban con mucho interés al nuevo digimon, bastante impresionados y confundidos a la vez, en especial por el gran parecido que tenía con Greymon y Maily.

-Guau- dijo Tsuki, todavía sorprendida por lo que estaba viendo –ese digimon se ve bastante fuerte. Pero… ¿Dónde están Maily y Greymon?-

-¿no lo estás viendo?- dijo Falcomon.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Maily y Greymon son ese digimon de ahí, lo que sucede es que hicieron una digievolución DNA-

-¿DNA?-

-jamás has escuchado de eso ¿o sí?-

-no, es la primera que escucho algo con ese nombre-

-Una digievolución DNA es cuando dos digimons se combinan, uniendo el alma y el cuerpo de ambos digimons formando a una nueva criatura-

-¿eso significa que Maily y Greymon se combinaron?-

-Así es-

-pero ¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé, la verdad la evolución DNA no es muy común y es muy difícil saber que digimon pueden fusionarse-

-Aun así… con el gran aprecio que existe entre Greymon y Maily, sumado a su gran deseo de luchar y no rendirse, harán que su fusión sea muy poderosa-

-Creo que tienes razón, ahora es solo cuestión de esperar a que lo derroten. Aunque estoy pensando en algo-

-¿a si? ¿En qué?-

-Bueno, si Greymon era macho y Maily era hembra, entonces Metalgreymon es…-

-¡no es momento para comentarios así!-

-Está bien, no diré nada-

-Ahora lo único que importa es que le demos nuestro apoyo a Metalgreymon, para que así pueda ganar esta dura pelea-

Ambos digimons aun seguían observando. Los dos contendientes aun no habían comenzado a pelear, solo seguían observándose y analizándose uno al otro.

Metalgreymon no era más poderoso que Chaosdramon, pero sus condiciones físicas eran bastante buenas, para ser un digimon mitad robot y mitad orgánico.

-Jamás creí que ustedes pudieran llegar a fusionarse- comento Chaosdramon -¿acaso esta fusión tiene que ver con su sincero amor? Jajaja, eso es completamente imposible e improbable. Los sentimientos son la debilidad de los digimons vivos, una maquina como yo es fuerte por no tenerlos, jajajaja-

-Síguete burlando si quieres- respondió Metalgreymon, mostrándose muy molesto –te demostrare que el poder de los sentimientos es muy grande, y ahora te lo voy a mostrar-

-¡Entonces recibe esto, Metal Flama!- abriendo su boca, disparando una llama de metal plateado.

El poder del fuego iba directamente hacia Metalgreymon, pero este no se movía para esquivarlo. De hecho, hizo algo que dejo bastante sorprendidos.

Metalgreymon se había lanzado directamente hacia las llamas de plata. Por un momento Tsuki y Falcomon se sintieron bastante asustados, creyendo que el digimon se había consumido entre el fuego de Chaosdramon.

Sin embargo…

-oye Tsuki… ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Falcomon, señalando hacia las llamas.

Tsuki volteo a ver hacia donde apuntaba Falcomon y pudo ver lo que el ave había visto.

Se trataba de Metalgreymon, avanzando por dentro de las llamas con su garra extendida, cortando las llamas como si fuera agua, sin resultar lastimado. Tsuki estaba bastante contenta de que su amigo estuviera bien, pero no pasaba lo mismo con Chaosdramon.

El dragón rojo se sorprendió bastante al ver esto. Era imposible, ilógico, no tenía sentido. Empezó a analizar su propio ataque de fuego y la estructura externa e interna de Metalgreymon.

Su análisis arrojaba que la temperatura de su fuego superaba cualquier el de sus anteriores ataques, pero según el análisis hecho de Metalgreymon, mostraba que él no estaba lastimado de ninguna manera.

-No, esto… esto no… esto no es posible- decía Chaosdramon, incapaz de decir una frase completa por su sorpresa.

Metalgreymon ya había salido del ataque de llamas de Chaosdramon, totalmente ileso y ahora estaba frente a frente con su enemigo, a unos escasos centímetros.

-Garra Tridente- grito el cyborg, atacando a Chaosdramon con su garra.

El golpe de Metalgreymon había sido muy efectivo, dejando profundas marcas en la armadura de Chaosdramon.

Todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos de lo que habían visto, el poder que Metalgreymon estaba mostrando era sin duda admirable, ya que siendo de menor nivel que Chaosdramon, había logrado dañarlo en gran medida.

-no es posible, acabare contigo- extendiendo su pinza hacia el frente y abriéndola -¡Destroyes Missiles!-

Chaosdramon disparo una enorme cantidad de misiles y todos iban directamente hacia Metalgreymon. Esta vez parecía que Metalgreymon no tendría salida, pero solo parecía. Su casco contenía una computadora, como parte del cuerpo de Maily, y con ella estaba analizando el movimiento y la velocidad de los misiles que venían hacia él. Con su análisis completo, para Metalgreymon no fue ningún problema disparar un potente cañón laser desde su pecho, eliminando todos los misiles de un solo golpe. Chaosdramon aun seguía sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y por más que analizaba a Metalgreymon y sus propios ataques, no lograba conseguir alguna respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Como ya te lo dije- dijo Metalgreymon, acercando al desconcertado Chaosdramon –las maquinas tendrán muchas ventajas, pero no son perfectas, tu ni aceptas eso, así como no aceptas el hecho de que los sentimientos nos dan una gran fuerza, y son importantes para superar cualquier dificultad-

-No… esas son… esas son… ¡Esas son tonterías!- grito Chaosdramon con todas fuerzas -¡Y no creas que puedes derrotarme! Y por eso me encargare de eliminarte-

-¿y qué es lo que pretendes hacer?-

-jajaja, ya lo veras-

En ese momento, en los ojos de Chaosdramon podían verse toda una serie de códigos binarios. Metalgreymon pudo verlos, pero no entendía lo que significaban.

Tsuki también pudo verlos, pero ella no sabía mucho acerca de maquinas.

-¿Qué serán esas cosas?- pensó la Gaomon.

En ese momento, todos los restos y partes de todos los soldados de Chaosdramon que habían sido destruidos, ahora estaban empezando combinarse. Nadie entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo y en ese momento, todas las piezas combinadas se transformaron en tres Machinedramons, listos para luchar.

-¿pero qué es esto?- pregunto Falcomon sorprendido.

-¿de dónde salieron esos digimons?- pregunto Tsuki, igual que Falcomon.

-jajaja ¿sorprendidos?- dijo Chaosdramon, sin mostrarse tan molesto, de hecho, parecía divertido con lo que había logrado –tal vez destruyeron a mis soldados, pero aun muertos siempre puedo sacarles algo de utilidad. Ahora, mis nuevos guerreros se encargaran de destruirte-

-quisiera ver que esas basuras robóticas intenten pelear contra mi- dijo Metalgreymon, sin mostrarse intimidado por los nuevos digimons.

-jajajaja, no deberías confiarte tanto Metalgreymon, estos digimons no son tan débiles como los que ya enfrentaron antes, y ahora te mostrare porque- y en ese momento, nuevamente los códigos vinarios aparecieron en sus ojos, pero ahora dichos códigos también aparecieron en los ojos de los Machinedramons –Ahora, eh transferido todos los datos de toda nuestra batalla, ahora ellos saben todo sobre ti y están preparados para pelear contigo, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra ellos, jajajaja-

Chaosdramon parecía haberse apagado, empezando un nuevo proceso de regeneración para recuperarse de su batalla contra Metalgreymon. Mientras, los tres nuevos esbirros del Ángel del Pandemónium estaban preparados para pelear contra el digimon fusionado.

-Vengan por mí, yo cabaré con ustedes- decía Metalgreymon, sonriendo bastante confiado.

-¡no deberías confiarte tanto!- grito alguien.

Esto sorprendió mucho a todos y voltearon a ver para ver quién era el que les hablaba.

Finalmente pudieron verlo, se trataba de Gotsumon acompañado por Pumpkinmon, sobre una colina.

-¿Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon?- pregunto Tsuki, viéndolos desde tierra -¿Dónde estaban?-

-Bueno, después de que vimos como Greymon peleaba se nos ocurrió buscar a los parientes de Gotsumon para que nos ayudaran en la batalla-

-no sabía que Gotsumon tuviera parientes-

-claro que los tengo, y viven en esta montaña- dijo Gotsumon –al principio solo íbamos a visitarlos, pero cuando vimos a Chaosdramon, pensamos que ellos podrían ayudarnos-

En ese momento, Gotsumon emitió un fuerte silbido, el cual se escucho por todo el lugar. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero después de unos cuantos minutos, junto a los dos digimons apareció todo un ejército de casi cincuenta digimons. Todos eran similares a Gotsumon, pero la mitad de ellos eran de color blanco con azul celeste, y la otra mitad era blanca con una mezcla entre gris y amarillos. Los primeros eran Icemons y los demás eran Meteormons.

Tsuki, Falcomon y Metalgreymon estaban sorprendidos de ver a tal cantidad de digimons de su lado, aun mas cuando vieron a los Icemon descender por la colina, acompañados por Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon mientras los Meteormons volaban hacia el campo de batalla.

Metalgreymon al principio no quería la ayuda de todos aquellos digimons, pero luego se dio cuenta que la batalla contra Chaosdramon lo había dejado algo lastimado, por lo que no podría pelear solo contra los tres Machinedramon.

Con el enorme grupo de digimons listo, la batalla estaba a punto, pero antes de eso, Metalgreymon se acerco un poco, lo que confundió un poco a la chica.

-¿ocurre algo?- pregunto la Gaomon.

-Tsuki- dijo Metalgreymon, ahora hablando como Greymon –debes irte-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Sabes por qué salí esta mañana ¿verdad?-

-se que querías buscar algo, pero no se qué era-

-Eran las flores de Velanova-

-¿Qué?-

-Cuando dijiste que creías que esas flores crecían en esta montaña, y luego lo que les sucedió a tus amigos, decidí que buscaría las flores que necesitabas y finalmente las encontré. Pero antes de que las tomara fui atacado-

-¿Dónde están?-

-por ahí- señalando hacia la derecha, donde había un borde –si bajas por ese borde encontraras las flores-

-entonces… las flores que tanto eh buscado están ahí ¿verdad?-

-Así es, ahora debes tomarlas eh irte de aquí-

-¿irme?-

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?- dijo Metalgreymon, esta vez hablando como Maily- el veneno matara a tus amigos al medio día de hoy. Debes tomar las flores y volver rápido si es que deseas salvarlos-

-pero no puedo dejarlos, ustedes son mis amigos y no quiero dejarlos solos luchando contra Chaosdramon- protesto Tsuki, pero en ese mismo momento, Metalgreymon puso con cuidado su mano de Greymon sobre el hombro de la chica-

-lo sabemos- dijo Metalgreymon, nuevamente hablando con la voz de ambos digimons –pero no debes preocuparte por nosotros, no nos vamos a dejar vencer por ese sujeto, solo debes preocuparte por salvar a tus amigos.

Tsuki quería protestar, pero no lo hiso porque sabía que ellos tenían razón. Así, sin decir nada, la chica se fue hacia el lugar indicado por Metalgreymon mientras que él, junto con Falcomon y todos los demás digimons se preparaban para luchar contra los tres Machinedramons que parecían impacientes por luchar.

Mientras, Tsuki había ido al lugar que Metalgreymon y encontró las flores. Al verlas, sentir su aroma y sentirlas en sus manos, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro y por un momento parecía que se iba a desmayar debido a la gran sorpresa que le había provocado, pero pudo controlarse.

-Esto es increíble- pensaba –ahora podre salvar a mis amigos-

La Gaomon estaba dispuesta tomar las flores eh irse de ahí, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, algo la detuvo. Recordó a Metalgreymon que aun debía estar luchando. Sabía que debía ayudar a sus amigos enfermos, pero no podía pensar también que no quería dejar a Metalgreymon peleando. Sin saber que hacer tomo una decisión definitiva, aunque con mucha tristeza

-lo siento…- pensaba, soltando una pequeña lagrima, soltando las flores sin haberlas cortado –se que ustedes me necesitan pero… no puedo dejar a mis nuevos amigos, simplemente espero que ustedes puedan resistir hasta que yo regrese, les prometo que llevare las flores y los curare. Pero… por favor… espérenme-

Con esta idea, Tsuki se alejo del lugar donde estaban las flores y comenzó a correr hacia el campo de batalla, sacando su espada y preparándose para luchar junto a Metalgreymon, los Meteormons, Icemons, Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon y Falcomon.

* * *

><p>En el restaurante Espada Azul, los cuatro digimons enfermos aun seguían inconscientes en el suelo, con paños húmedos en sus frentes. Desde el día anterior, Guilmon había estado encargándose de los digimons enfermos.<p>

Había estado buscando en el libro de Spadamon alguna otra fórmula o remedio para curar a sus amigos, pero no había encontrado ninguna. Busco en otros libros pero aun seguía sin encontrar nada, lo que lo ponía cada vez más impaciente y mas furioso, haciendo incluso que arrojara con rabia algunos de ese libros al suelo y golpeara una de las paredes.

-No, tengo que calmarme- se decía así mismo, al ver lo que su enojo estaba causando. Inhalo profundamente y luego exhalo, sintiéndose ya un poco más relajado - Lo único que debo hacer es esperar a que Tsuki vuelva, debo ser paciente-

Pero aunque pensaba en ello , la impaciencia que sentía porque Tsuki no llegara con esas flores lo estaba matando y no podía quedarse simplemente sin hacer nada. Tomo otros libros y reinicio su búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudar a sus amigos, sin necesidad de las flores de Velanova. Después de mucho buscar que había encontrado era un remedio hecho con hierbas que, aunque no eliminaba el veneno de Belladona, al menos podía retrasar los efectos por este por un par de horas.

Guilmon no había perdido el tiempo en crear estos remedios y a darle a cada uno de los digimons un poco para que lo bebieran. Al principio, aun inconscientes, el remedio se les hizo demasiado asqueroso y los hizo toser, pero después unos segundos se calmaban.

Cuando le iba a dar el remedio a Paris pudo escucharla decir algo con dificultad.

-Guilmon… Guilmon- decía ella, sin poder abrir sus ojos.

Se veía algo desesperada y Guilmon quiso tranquilizarla dándole el remedio. Reacciono del mismo modo que los otros, pero para tranquilizara, le dio un beso en los labios y le dio un abrazo, quedándose a su lado por unos segundos.

-Tranquila linda- decía él, aunque sabía que ella no lo podía escuchar –estoy seguro que Tsuki regresara pronto con los flores y los curara a todos. Te lo prometo-

Dejo a Paris y se acerco al último digimon, a Black.

Cuando le dio a beber el remedio, por alguna razón, Black comenzó a gemir y a quejarse, moviéndose sobre todos lados, como si estuviera convulsionando y Guilmon trato de calmarlo, pero no lo estaba consiguiendo.

* * *

><p>Dentro de la cabeza del gato, estaba la razón por la cual estaba moviéndose de esa forma.<p>

Black se encontraba en un extraño lugar. Era similar a un desierto, completamente vacío y con cielo oscuro sobre el.

El gato comenzó a caminar por aquel lugar, tratando de buscar a alguien o algo.

-¡Hola ¿hay alguien aquí?- decía Black, esperando que alguien apareciera y le dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo, pero nadie respondía -¡Paris, Spadamon, Guilmon, Bastemon!- empezó a llamar a sus amigos, pero nadie respondía. Los llamo una y otra vez, pero nadie le respondía -¡Tsuki, Tsuki!- llamo a su amiga varias veces. Como nadie respondía a los nombres de sus otros amigos, el esperaba que la Gaomon si pudiera contestarle, pero no sucedió nada-

Black aun seguía caminando por aquel desolado y misterioso lugar, pero veía nada más que el desierto que parecía no acabar nunca, y un cielo oscuro que parecía nunca cambiar. Después de varios minutos de estar caminando, Black decidió detenerse un momento para descansar, y para analizar un poco su situación. No sabía en donde estaba, que se suponía que debía hacer o a quien esperaba encontrar. Mientras pensaba, también pensaba en sus amigos, en donde podrían estar y si estarían bien, y en quien más pensaba era en Tsuki. Aun estando en ese extraño desierto, la imagen que mas aparecía en su mente era la de ella, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, se preocupaba por ella y le guardaba un gran aprecio, y aunque eso era algo en lo que pensaba casi todo el tiempo, ahora que estaba en un lugar extraño, no podía hacer nada que no fuera pensar en su querida amiga.

-Tsuki… ¿Dónde estás?- dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que nadie lo estaba escuchando.

O eso era lo que él creía…

-¿te preocupas por tu amiga?- dijo una voz.

Black se sobresalto al escucharla. Miro hacia todos lados para buscar a quien había dicho eso, pero no veía nada. Creyó que había sido solo su imaginación.

Pero…

-No necesito que digas nada. Tus ojos me dicen más que tus palabras- dijo la voz otra vez -Le tienes un gran aprecio a esa chica, ¿o será a caso que sientes algo más por ella?-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Black, aun sin poder ver quién era el que le hablaba.

-Veo un sentimiento muy especial, no solo hacia ella sino hacia muchos a los que te rodean-

-¡¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te muestras?-

-no es necesario que te enfades. Dime ¿no te gustaría que te diera el poder para protegerla?-

-¿protegerla?-

-veo en ti un gran deseo de proteger, no solo a ella, sino a cualquiera que pueda estar en peligro. Tienes el alma de un guerrero y también se ve que eres alguien noble, y es por eso es que te hago esta propuesta-

-no sé quién eres, aun no te eh visto y no puedo confiar en alguien a quien no veo-

Black se veía bastante serio y desconfiado del extraño que le estaba hablando, pero el extraño que aun no se mostraba, solo reía.

-de manera que viéndome aceptaras mi proposición ¿verdad?- dijo el extraño –en ese caso hare lo que me pides-

En ese momento, un circulo de fuego negro se formo alrededor de Black. El gato se sintió bastante asustado y trato de salir de ahí, pero las llamas se avivaban cada vez más.

Por un momento Black pensó que moriría entre esas extrañas llamas, pero afortunadamente no sucedió eso sino que las llamas, extrañamente comenzaron a moverse, formando un muro en frente de Black, asustándolo y confundiéndolo todavía más.

El muro de fuego negro comenzó a hacerse más grande, y pronto el fuego desapareció, dando lugar a una extraña sombra. No se podía ver bien como era, excepto que tenía unas enormes hombreras, dos cuernos parecidos a los de un toro, una capa y unos ojos amarillos que brillaban intensamente, era lo único que podía de aquel extraño ser que dejo al Blackgatomon más que aterrado.

-y dime… ¿no te interesa aceptar mi poder?-

Pero de un momento a otro, todo se desvaneció.

* * *

><p>Black seguía convulsionando, cada vez moviéndose con más violencia. Guilmon trato de sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que no siguiera moviéndose, y aunque fue difícil, al final el gato se calmo y despertó, pero aun muy débil por el efecto del veneno.<p>

-Guilmon… ¿eres tú?- fue lo único que pudo decir el gato, antes de sentir un fuerte dolor.

-No te esfuerces- le dijo el dinosaurio rojo.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos paso? Espera, ese tipo…-

-los envenenaron, pero no te preocupes-

-¿Dónde está Tsuki?-

-Fue a las montañas para buscar flores de Velanova, con ellas podremos hacer una medicina y con ella podremos curarlos-

-pero ella…-

-Tranquilo, confía en que ella estará bien. Después de todo y por lo que eh visto, la has entrenado muy bien y es toda una guerrera-

-sí, tienes razón-

-descansa y se fuerte, pronto ella regresara-

-Eso es lo que más quiero-

Y después de decir esto, Black se volvió a dormir, mientras que Guilmon ponía su fe en que realmente Tsuki llegaría pronto con aquellas flores para curar por fin a sus amigos.

* * *

><p>El combate contra los Machinedramon había empezado. Las cosas comenzaron siendo terriblemente difíciles para el ejército de digimons. Los Machinedramon conocían todos los movimientos de Metalgreymon, haciendo que pudieran leer uno a uno todos sus ataques, dándoles una gran ventaja y dejando a cyborg contra las cuerdas, sin demasiadas opciones a su favor. Para los Meteormons y los Icemon también había sido difícil, pero eran astutos y ya tenían algunos planes para usar contra sus enemigos.<p>

El grupo de Icemons, guiados por Gotsumon estaban frente a frente a uno de los Machinedramon que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

El robot no detectaba amenaza alguna en los digimons de hielo y el de roca, así que no se molesto en preparar sus armas contra ellos y fue ahí donde Gotsumon vio la oportunidad de poner su plan en ejecución.

-¡muy bien chicos, atáquenlo con todo lo que tengan!- ordeno Gotsumon.

En ese momento, todos los Icemons empezaron a disparar fragmentos de hielo de su boca hacia el robot. Al principio no sucedía nada y Machinedramon, aun sin verlos como amenaza siguió avanzando a paso lento.

Pero poco a poco, el digimon maquina empezó a congelarse debido a los continuos ataques de los Icemon. Se dio cuenta de ello, pero ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar o atacar. Ahora Machinedramon estaba totalmente congelado y era la oportunidad perfecta, antes de que pudiera reaccionar y atacar de nuevo.

-perfecto- dijo Gotsumon –es nuestra oportunidad, acabemos con el- dando un poderoso salto, siendo imitado por los Icemons.

Estando en el aire, todos se enrollaron en forma de bola y se impulsaron con toda su fuerza contra el congelado digimon. La fuerza del impulso, sumada a que el digimon estaba completamente congelado, hicieron que Gotsumon y los Icemons pudieran atravesarlo sin ningún problema, haciéndolo pedazos y convirtiéndolos en simples cubos de hielo.

Un Machinedramon destruido, quedaban dos.

El segundo Machinedramon, a diferencia del primero, atacaba a los Meteormons con toda su artillería, complicándoles un poco las cosas, aunque gracias a su capacidad de volar podían salir ilesos de los ataques, al igual que Falcomon quien los acompañaba y que también debía cargar a Pumpkinmon ya que él no podía volar.

La batalla se había alargado mucho y no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad de hacer algo contra el poderoso digimon maquina.

-los chicos no van a resistir- dijo Falcomon, aun volando y bastante preocupado –debemos hacer algo-

-¡estamos perdidos, perdidos!- gritaba Pumpkinmon muy asustado y apretando con fuerza la cola de Falcomon, causándole mucho dolor.

-y yo no resistiré mas si me sigues sujetando de ahí- en ese momento, Falcomon vio que Machinedramon abrió la boca y en su interior vio una esfera roja, al parecer para disparar rayos, y eso lo hizo sonreír –oye Pumpkinmon, creo que tengo una idea, pero necesito que los Meteormons ataquen-

-no creo que para ellos eso sea un problema, solo espero que tu plan funcione-

-yo también lo espero-

Pumpkinmon ordeno a los Meteormons que atacaran y estos hicieron caso, lanzo sus Cosmo Flash contra Machinedramon.

El ataque de todas las rocas de energía hicieron que el robot estuviera bastante desconcertado como para poder atacar, pero también lo hacía enojar cada vez mas.

Llego un momento en el que el robot abrió la boca, listo para liberar un ataque, y fue cuando Falcomon vio la oportunidad de poner en ejecución su plan.

Antes de que Machinedramon tuviera la oportunidad de liberar su ataque, Falcomon acerco a Pumpkinmon lo suficiente como para que este usara su ataque.

-hazlo Pumpkinmon- dijo Falcomon

-aquí voy ¡Dulce o Truco!- dijo Pumpkinmon, apuntando sus manos hacia Machinedramon.

En ese momento, y en una forma bastante graciosa, una enorme calabaza con marcas como las que se usan en el Halloween apareció en las fauces del robot, bloqueándolas y también su capacidad de usar su ataque.

Con la boca abierta e incapaz de moverla, Falcomon y Pumpkinmon encontraron su oportunidad perfecta para entrar. Ya dentro, ambos digimons no perdieron la oportunidad de atacar aquella esfera que había visto antes, Pumpkinmon con el hacha que tenía clavada en la cabeza y Falcomon con una enorme lluvia de cuchillas kunai disparadas desde sus alas. Los ataques destruyeron aquella esfera, dañando el funcionamiento de Machinedramon en gran escala, dejándolo inmovilizado.

Con esa parte ya terminada, Falcomon y Pumpkinmon salieron de ahí y le indicaron a los Meteormons que atacaran la boca de Machinedramon. Así lo hicieron y apenas tardaron unos cuantos segundos en dejarlo hecho trizas, dándole la victoria a los digimons.

-¡lo logramos, lo logramos, acabamos con uno de ellos!- decía Pumpkinmon, saltando y gritando de alegría.

-y eso que hace apenas unos minutos creías que estábamos perdidos- dijo Falcomon –pero al menos solo queda uno y sé que Metalgreymon podrá derrotarlo sin ningún problema-

Dos destruidos, quedaba uno.

* * *

><p>Wizardmon aun seguía en el suelo, sufriendo por el terrible calor que hacia esa mañana en aquel desierto. Desde que aquel desconocido lo había atacado había permanecido incapaz de moverse, esperando simplemente a que su muerte llegara pronto para poder salir de aquel tormento. Entonces, una sombra se poso a su lado, obstruyéndole el sol.<p>

El mago al principio no pudo verlo con claridad, pero poco a poco pudo verlo mejor. Se trataba de Matadormon.

-¿Dónde está el Mapa de lo Oscuro?- pregunto el vampiro.

-no lo tengo- dijo Wizardmon con algo de dificultad –ya se lo vendí a alguien y fue él quien me dejo así, por favor ayúdeme-

Wizardmon esperaba que es digimon de aspecto tétrico lo pudiera ayudar, pero en vez de eso, Matadormon simplemente le atravesó el cuello con sus cuchillas, dándole una muerte rápida. Al menos ya no sufriría más.

No se molesto en revisar las cosas de Wizardmon que habían quedado en el lugar y simplemente desapareció de ahí, no sin antes soltar una maldición por no haber encontrado ese mapa.

Por se mismo desierto, la carreta que llevaba al Firamon, el Haugurumon, la Floramon y la Lekismon seguía avanzando hasta llegar a una gruta al pie de una gran colina. Ambos conductores se aseguraron de bajar con cuidado su preciada carga, con cuidado de estos no se pasaran de listos eh intentaran escapar.

Una vez los conductores y sus prisioneros entraron en la gruta, aquel que los venía siguiendo desde hacía varios días salió de las sombras para estar frente a la entrada. Aquel vigilante no era otro sino Beelzemon, y los prisioneros parecían ser los amigos que él había jurado encontrar.

-Finalmente lo encontré, pero no puedo sacarlos aun, podrían hacerles daño- pensaba el demonio –mejor esperare hasta mañana-

Y con esta idea, Beelzemon se elevo en el aire, alejándose un poco del lugar. Pero al hacerlo, también soltó una pluma de sus alas y el viento que soplaba la hizo entrar a la gruta, y ahí termino sobre la nariz de Firamon. El león quedo bastante confundido al ver la pluma, pero aun mas cuando le pareció detectar un aroma familiar en ella.

* * *

><p>Con dos de los Machinedramon destruidos, ya solo quedaba uno de ellos aun funcionando y peleando contra Metalgreymon. Sin embargo, las cosas no habían sido para nada fáciles para el digimon fusionado. Machinedramon podía leer cada uno de sus movimientos y bloquearlos sin ninguna dificultad, y aunque no podía moverse a la misma velocidad de Metalgreymon, si podía atacarlo con sus cañones a una velocidad que Metalgreymon no podía percibir. Pumpkinmon, Falcomon, Gotsumon, los Icemon y Meteormons aun estaban demasiado cansados por su reciente pelea contra los otros dos Machinedramon.<p>

Ambos digimons maquina se encontraban frente a frente, analizándose el uno al otro. Machinedramon tenía en su banco de datos registrado todos los ataques, movimientos y especialidades utilizadas por Metalgreymon en su combate contra Chaosdramon. Parecía ser que todo estaba a favor del enemigo.

-Sigues analizándome ¿verdad?- dijo Metalgreymon, recuperándose del último ataque –Debo admitir que me confié al principio, pero ya no volverá a ocurrir. Necesitaras más que datos y cifras para poder derrotarme-

Metalgreymon encendió sus motores y empezó a moverse con gran velocidad hacia su oponente y este hacia lo mismo. Al final, ambos titanes metálicos chocaron, entre cruzando sus garras y apoyando sus cabezas, tratando de empujarse el un al otro.

Al principio parecían ir muy parejas, pero Machinedramon no tardo demasiado en medir la fuerza ejercida por Metalgreymon y calibrar los mecanismos de su brazos para superar esa fuerza y empujar a Metalgreymon, quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poder superar al digimon maquina, pero no era capaz de equiparar su fuerza.

Parecía que la batalla estaba perdida para Metalgreymon cuando Machinedramon comenzó a cargar sus cañones para dispararlos…

Pero en ese momento….

-Que ingenuo- comento Metalgreymon, sonriendo de forma malvada –los de tu tipo siempre tratan de tener todo fríamente calculado, lo que los deja vulnerables a algo muy interesante que hacen algunos digimons- Machinedramon se dio cuenta entonces que justo en su cuello, estaba la punta de la cola de Metalgreymon, con la cabeza de Maily en la punta, la cual a su vez tenia la boca abierta –¡y se le llama improvisar!-

Entonces… la cabeza de Maily disparo una poderosa descarga de energía, atravesando de un lado al otro esa parte vulnerable, cortándole la cabeza al robot. Aun así, su cuerpo todavía funcionaba, pero no por mucho.

-¡Garra Tridente!- grito Metalgreymon, usando su gran garra para romper los brazos de Machinedramon. Ahora estaba libre para poder elevarse en el aire y dar el tiro de gracia -¡Giga Destroyer!- disparando todas sus armas contra Machinedramon, dándole fin al último soldado de Chaosdramon.

Después de ese ataque, Metalgreymon bajo a tierra, bastante agotado y respirando con dificultad. Casi al mismo tiempo, todos los demás digimons fueron a verlo y a tratar de ayudarlo.

-¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto Falcomon.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi- respondió Metalgreymon, hablando como Greymon –mejor díganme ¿todos ustedes están bien?- ahora hablando como Maily.

-Lo estamos- respondió Gotsumon –Gracias a mis primos y a que trabajamos juntos pudimos eliminar a los otros dos Machinedramon-

-Ahora puedes descansar tranquilo y recuperar tus fuerzas- dijo Pumpkinmon.

-No puedo hacer eso –dijo Metalgreymon levantándose y hablando con sus dos voces unidas –aun queda un robot que hay que eliminar, y esta vez les pediré que no se metan, quiero ser o quien lo elimine-

Los demás digimons no pudieron hacer o decir nada que lo pudiera detener, parecía que Metalgreymon estaba muy determinado a pelear y a arreglar sus problemas con Chaosdramon de una vez por todas, así que no tuvieron otra opción mas que dejarlo ir.

Metalgreymon por su parte, se acercaba cada vez más Chaosdramon, pero no volando sino caminando para así poder recuperar sus fuerzas. Mientras, el dragón rojo había comenzado a encenderse otra vez, dándose cuenta que sus tres soldados habían sido eliminados y que Metalgreymon estaba algo cansado, pero listo para luchar.

-debí imaginarme que esos tres digimons no serian ningún problema para ti- dijo Chaosdramon, terminándose de activar completamente –Ahora podremos terminar la batalla que empezamos hace rato, y de la cual solo uno saldrá con vida mientras que el otro quedara muerto-

-¡Y ese serás tu!- Grito Metalgreymon, activando sus motores y volando a gran velocidad contra el robot.

Metalgreymon estaba cada vez mas cerca, mientras preparaba su garra para poder asestar su devastador golpe pero…

Antes de que siquiera pudiera tocar a Chaosdramon, este ya había detenido su ataque con su pinza. Metalgreymon trato de liberarse, preparando su Giga Destroyer para usarlo contra Chaosdramon, pero este ya tenia otro plan.

-¡Metal Flame!- disparando sus llamas plateadas contra su adversario.

La poca distancia entre Metalgreymon y Chaosdramon no hizo que el primero saliera a volar por las llamas, pero peor que eso, lo estaban quemando vivo, dejándolo terriblemente lastimado e incapaz de moverse.

Pese a su estado, Metalgreymon parecía dispuesto a continuar, pero antes de que hiciera algo, Chaosdramon lo golpeo con su pinza, dejándolo en el suelo y ahora sin forma de moverse.

Al verlo así, Chaosdramon se acerco a su derrotado oponente, solo para colocarle una pata encima y lastimarlo aun más. Los grito de dolor de Metalgreymon se oían por toda esa zona, pero el Ángel del Pandemónium no parecía dispuesto a detenerse y continuo pisándolo por unos minutos mas, hasta que se detuvo.

-Debo reconocerlo- empezó a hablar- fuiste un adversario de mucho respeto, tanto separado en Greymon y Maily como combinado en tu forma actual. Tal parece que tenias algo de razón en eso de que el poder de los sentimientos y del corazón es mucho más fuerte de lo que cualquier maquina podría llegar a ser, pero aun así…- volteando sus cañones y cargándolos –Eso no te ayudo absolutamente en nada para poder derrotarme, y ya es momento de terminar con esto… ¡Canyons Chaotics!-

Chaosdramon estaba a punto de disparar su ataque con toda su fuerza, pero hubo algo que logro detenerlo y salvo a Metalgreymon de una muerte segura.

-¡No dejare que los lastimes!- grito alguien.

En ese mismo, una pequeña figura cayó sobre el rostro de Chaosdramon.

Al principio Metalgreymon no pudo ver bien que era, pero cuando se fijo con más cuidado pudo verlo y fue realmente una gran sorpresa para él.

Se trataba Tsuki quien había clavado su espada con toda su fuerza en el ojo del robot, provocándole un gran dolor. Chaosdramon se movió violentamente para tratar de quitarse a Tsuki de encima, pero ella se mantenía firme, sujetando su espada y clavándola con más fuerza contra el ojo.

Chaosdramon seguía y seguía intentando hasta que finalmente había logrado quitarse de encima a la Gaomon, pero no lo había hecho sin pagar un precio, y en este caso el precio había sido el ojo robótico que Tsuki había estado clavándolo.

La pérdida del ojo había dejado a Chaosdramon bastante lastimado y molesto, pero Tsuki no le prestó la menor atención, solo se concentro en ir hacia donde estaba Metalgreymon para revisarlo.

-Metalgreymon ¿estás bien?- pregunto ella.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, para levantarse y quedar en pie una vez más.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tsuki? Debiste haber tomado las flores para haberte ido con tus amigos- le reclamo Metalgreymon y la pequeña Gaomon no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por aquel regaño.

-lo sé pero… ustedes también son mis amigos, y yo no podía estar tranquila sabiendo que ustedes seguían luchando contra este monstruo-

-pero… si tu estas aquí podrías morir y ya no volverías a ver a tus amigos-

-estoy segura que ellos están siendo fuertes para resistir el horrible envenenamiento en el que han caído, así que yo también debo ser fuerte para ayudarlos a ustedes para regresar con ellos-

-de acuerdo Tsuki, creo que no puedo discutir contigo-

-pero dime ¿te sientes bien?-

-estoy algo débil, pero sé que puedo continuar, además de que aun no eh terminado con este sujeto-

-entonces debemos acabar con él, y lo haremos juntos-

Tsuki que se veía bastante confiada en sus palabras y al parecer esa confianza inundo a Metalgreymon, al igual que a los demás digimons que la vieron y pudieron escucharla.

Chaosdramon también la había escuchado y en cierta manera estaba sorprendido, porque todos aquellos digimons estaban físicamente incapacitados para continuar luchando al ritmo que lo habían estado haciendo hasta esta ese momento. Pero en cuando llego Tsuki y les dijo esas cosas, de inmediato recuperaron sus fuerzas, y eso era algo imposible por lo que mostraban los datos de Chaosdramon, y eso lo confundía y enfurecía cada vez más.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir escuchando todas esas tonterías, no tienen sentido, ningún sentido!- gritaba el dragón rojo –pero ahora mismo terminara con todo esto ¡Canyons Chaotics!- disparando sus cañones, que no había podido disparar antes por la intervención de Tsuki.

La poca distancia entra Chaosdramon y Tsuki y Metalgreymon hacia casi imposible escapar, pero igual el cyborg intento hacer uso de su velocidad para tomar a Tsuki y alejarse de la zona de impacto. Logro hacerlo y así todos quedaron a salvo, pero cuando Tsuki miro a Chaosdramon pudo notar que en la parte de atrás de sus cañones salían una gran cantidad de vapor después de haber disparado y fue cuando a Tsuki se le ocurrió una idea.

-Metalgreymon, creo que ya se como vencer a Chaosdramon, pero necesito que me lleves con Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon- dijo la Gaomon.

-No hay problema- respondió Metalgreymon -¿Qué clase de plan tienes en mente?-

-ya lo veras, pero necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor aunque no debería pedírtelo, y es que necesito que distraigas a Chaosdramon-

-No te preocupes por mí, hare lo que sea necesario-

-entonces cuento contigo-

Dicho esto, Metalgreymon descendió para dejar a Tsuki con los demás digimons mientras que él volvía para continuar su lucha contra Chaosdramon.

Esta vez ambos combatientes no perdieron el tiempo en palabras y comenzaron de inmediato con la pelea, aunque esta fue relativamente corta ya que Metalgreymon no estaba en condición como para seguir combatiendo.

Apenas unos minutos después de que ambos hubieran empezado a pelear, Metalgreymon ya se encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverse, y Chaosdramon listo para darle el golpe final.

-esta batalla ya se ah alargado demasiado, y es momento de darle fin- preparando sus cañones para disparar -¡Mueran de una vez, Cannyons Chaotics!-

-¡Ahora!- grito Tsuki.

En cuanto la chica grito, Pumpkinmon se preparo, estando él detrás del enorme Chaosdramon.

-¡Dulce o Truco!- grito el digimon, haciendo aparecer dos calabazas, tapando la parte de atrás de los cañones de Chaosdramon.

Al mismo tiempo, Chaosdramon dispara su ataque, pero un gran grupo de Meteormons se encargaron de proteger a Metalgreymon usando sus ataques para anular el de Chaosdramon.

Después de haber disparado el ataque, el vapor no pudo salir por detrás de los cañones, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de Chaosdramon empezara a calentarse rápidamente.

-Funciono la primera parte, ahora viene la segunda- dijo Gotsumon dirigiéndose a los Icemons –Bien primos, ahora les toca a ustedes-

Los digimons de hielo no perdieron el tiempo y comenzaron a atacar disparando fragmentos de hielo contra Chaosdramon los cuales empezaron a dañar todo el cuerpo del digimon maquina.

-Es como dijo Tsuki- comento Falcomon que había visto toda la batalla –el metal a altas temperaturas sufre daño si se enfría rápidamente, realmente eres muy lista Tsuki-

-jajaja, gracias, lo aprendí en mi trabajo de camarera- dijo Tsuki algo alagada y luego fue hacia donde estaba Metalgreymon, quien poco a poco había comenzado a levantarse una vez mas –Metalgreymon, estás listo para terminar ¿verdad?-

-por supuesto pequeña, ya eh padecido bastante para llegar a este punto y no voy a detenerme por nada del mundo- respondió el Cyborg.

Dicho, Metalgreymon se preparo para pelear una vez más, esta vez con Tsuki sobre su cabeza. Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Metalgreymon comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia Chaosdramon, preparando su Garra Tridente.

La distancia entre ambas maquinas se reducía cada vez más, ahora Chaosdramon estaba completamente inútil, su armadura estaba completamente desecha y por consiguiente, sus funciones estaban también inútiles también.

La batalla estaba solo unos cuantos segundos de ver su fin, pero antes de hacerlo ambos combatientes compartieron unas últimas palabras.

-¿ahora qué piensas Chaosdramon?- pregunto Metalgreymon.

-debo decir que tenían razón en todo lo que decías, al final los sentimientos son más fuertes que toda las maquinas. Yo estuve equivocado aunque… ya es demasiado tarde- dijo Chaosdramon.

Después de estas últimas palabras, Metalgreymon atravesó a Chaosdramon con su garra, haciéndolo pedazos y dándole fin al Ángel del Pandemónium.

Chaosdramon finalmente había sido derrotado y casi al mismo tiempo la fusión de Metalgreymon había llegado a su fin, dejando a una Maily y a un Greymon muy cansados pero felices y juntos, al igual que Tsuki quien ahora estaba más tranquila y feliz de ver a sus dos nuevos amigos juntos y felices.

Todos ahora se sentían más tranquilos, pero había algo que ellos no habían notado y era que en ese mismo lugar, oculto, se encontraba Matadormon con una esfera de cristal, absorbiendo la energía del caído Chaosdramon, y al terminar, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

><p>Ya era casi medio día. Tsuki estaba muy cansada y se había quedado profundamente dormida, mientras era cuidada por Maily. Tanto Falcomon como Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, los Icemon y los Meteormons se habían ido. Por otro lado, Greymon se había ido a buscar lo que desde el principio de aquel día había ido a buscar y por el ataque de Chaosdramon no había podido conseguir.<p>

Ahora, el dinosaurio estaba de regreso con Maily y le mostro lo que había traído.

-Finalmente las tengo- dijo él sonriendo –son las flores de Velanova que Tsuki buscaba. Con esto sus amigos se pondrán mejor, aunque ella debió tomar las flores cuando tuvo la oportunidad-

-No debes culparla, de todos ella no se fue por ayudarnos a nosotros- dijo Maily.

-Tienes razón-

-Ahora, debemos llevarla a su hogar-

En ese momento, Maily y Greymon, usando toda su energía volvieron a fusionarse para convertirse en Metalgreymon, tomando a Tsuki y las flores con cuidado en sus garras y alzando el vuelo.

Gracias a lo que Tsuki les había contado, ambos sabían donde podrían encontrar el Restaurante Espada Azul. Al llegar, pudieron ver a los cuatro amigos de Tsuki enfermos, convulsionando, sudando y sufriendo, y a Guilmon tratando de calmarlos. Pronto esos digimons morirían, pero llegaron justo a tiempo.

Al principio, Guilmon pensó que Metalgreymon era un enemigo. Pero cuando ellos le mostraron que traían a Tsuki con él y también las flores de Velanova, Guilmon le permitió entrar a Tsuki y las flores, pero él no podía entrar porque eran muy grandes para hacerlo, por lo que tuvo que separarse en Greymon y Maily para entrar al restaurante.

Para ese momento, Tsuki ya se había despertado, sorprendida de estar de nuevamente en el restaurante. Sin perder más el tiempo, ambos digimons comenzaron a preparar el té con las flores de Velanova y uno a uno, se los dieron a beber a Bastemon, Spadamon y Paris. Los tres rápidamente se recuperaron, levantándose y saltando de alegría de ya no estar enfermos, sacándole a una sonrisa a Greymon y Maily.

Ahora solo faltaba un digimon. Tsuki, preocupada y esperanzada tomo a Black y le dio a beber el té tal como había hecho con los demás, pero el gato no se recupero rápidamente como había sucedido con los demás, sino que comenzó a sudar y a convulsionar, preocupando a todos.

* * *

><p>Dentro de su cabeza, Black se encontraba en una especie de campo de batalla. El estaba en medio, confundido y asustado. A ambos lados de él había varias sombras.<p>

A su derecha había sombras irreconocibles de muchas criaturas voladoras, unas con alas de ave y otras con alas de murciélago, y con ellos, estaba un enorme digimon, también irreconocible, pero parecía llevar una armadura y diez alas de murciélago.

A su izquierda, había una menor cantidad de sombras, al principio, también irreconocibles hasta que comenzaron a hacerse visibles, o al menos, algunas de ellas. Eran Paris, Spadamon con su cuchillo en mano, Bastemon y sus espadas, Guilmon cargando su hacha, Beelzemon y por ultimo Tsuki, sujetando su espada, todos listos para pelear. Las otras sombras no se habían hecho visibles, una parecía ser un ave grande, otra parecía a un dinosaurio grande, otra era similar a un león acompañado por un conejo que llevaba cuchillas en sus manos, otra sombra era como tres ruedas juntas, otra era una sombra pequeña que Black relaciono casi de inmediato con una Floramon, y la ultima sobra era similar a una mujer, con seis alas de ave y volando.

Toda aquella situación confundía bastante a Black, pero fue aun más confuso cuando vio que todas aquellas sombras iban a empezar a pelear. El gato intento detener a sus amigos pero era inútil, no lo escuchaban y al parecer tampoco podían verlo. Ni siquiera la batalla hizo visibles las sombras que quedaban, pero lo que Black si vio fue una terrible masacre. Los digimons de la derecha se habían ido, dejando a los digimons de la izquierda muertos.

Al verlos, Black te inmediato intento ayudarlos pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. La última digimon que vio fue a Tsuki. La cargo entre sus brazos, le hablo, la meció, pero ella no reaccionaba.

Su amiga estaba muerta y Black estaba destrozado. Sin soltarla, lloro desconsolado sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, sin dejar de repetir su nombre, a la vez que sentía que si corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. La tristeza de aquel gato no se comparaba a nada que hubiera sentido antes.

-lo sabia- dijo la misma voz que había escuchado en su anterior pesadilla –no es simple amistad lo que sientes, es algo más fuerte que eso, y perderla a ella… seria como la muerte para ti-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Black, aun llorando y cargando a Tsuki -¿Por qué me muestras todo esto?-

-¿no lo entiendes? Lo que estás viendo es solo una pequeña muestra de un futuro próximo a suceder-

-¿futuro?-

-un futuro… que podría ser evitado-

-¿Cómo?-

-acepta mi poder- y en ese momento, la enorme sombre que había aparecido en su pesadilla anterior –cuando sea el momento deberás tomar una decisión, aceptar y mi poder o no aceptarlo. Sea cual sea tu decisión, recuerda que esa decisión será la que decida si tu amada muere… o continua viviendo. Te lo dejo para que lo pienses-

-¡Espera!-

* * *

><p>Todos estaban aun algo asustados de ver que Black todavía convulsionando, en especial Tsuki quien estaba comenzando a pensar que ya era muy tarde para su amigo.<p>

Por algunos minutos toda la esperanza se había perdido, pero… Black dejo de convulsionar y empezó a despertar. Cuando vio a todos sus amigos, sintió una gran alegría y calma, pero cuando vio a Maily y Greymon los relaciono de inmediato con dos de las sombras que había visto en su sueño, pero trato de no pensar en ello.

Ya despierto, la primera sorpresa agradable que se llevo el gato fue que Tsuki se acostara sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo, y seguido, todos le dieron un abrazo, menos Greymon y Maily porque eran muy grandes y podrían aplastarlo.

Después de eso, la tarde avanzo con mucha tranquilidad. Spadamon había decidido no abrir el restaurante, en vez de eso decidió hacer un día de campo con todos, para conocer a los nuevos amigos de Tsuki y que les pudiera contar todo lo que había sucedido. Fue una tarde tranquila, feliz y llena de diversión para el grupo de amigos, al cual dos nuevos miembros se habían añadido. Por esa tarde ellos pudieron olvidarse de Grandracmon y los Ángeles del Pandemónium, para relajarse y disfrutar del resto del día.

* * *

><p>Matadormon había regresado a la cueva de hielo, decepcionado por no haber conseguido el Mapa de lo Oscuro, aunque al menos no había regresado con las manos vacías.<p>

-lo lamento mi señor- dijo el vampiro, arrodillándose frente al vitral –el mapa fue robado antes de que llegara, pero… traigo algo mas- sacando de sus mangas una esfera de cristal llena de energía- el poder de Chaosdramon. Estaba seguro de que el sobrevivirá-

-como dije antes, estos digimons no son fuertes, pero su decisión y valor les permiten seguir luchando y vencerá cualquier rival- dijo Grandracmon, sin sonar molesto para nada -No creí que Chaosdramon sería eliminado tampoco, aunque a estas alturas ya nada me sorprende, de cualquier forma su energía resultara muy útil para mí-

En ese momento, la esfera entro dentro del vitral, liberando una enorme cantidad de energía, haciendo de los vidrios de colores brillaran como el sol, y haciendo sentir al demonio encerrado mas que feliz.

-ahora debemos encontrar a quien sea que tenga el Mapa de lo oscuro- dijo el vampiro.

-no habrá necesidad de eso- dijo el demonio riendo un poco –de hecho, olvide decirte que no había necesidad de buscar ese mapa-

-¿Qué dice?-

-ese mapa de hecho… vendrá a nosotros. ¿No es verdad?- pregunto Grandracmon, como si le estuviera hablando a alguien más.

En ese momento, alguien empezó a entrar a la cueva. Al principio Matadormon no pudo reconocerlo, principalmente porque iba vestido con una gran capucha que le cubría todo el cuerpo.

El vampiro se puso a la defensiva y estuvo a punto de preguntar de quien se trataba, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que el recién llegado se quito la capucha y la lanzo lejos. Al ver de quien se trataba, Matadormon quedo aterrorizado por quien estaba frente a él era alguien a quien el había dado por muerto, aunque no pasaba lo mismo con Grandracmon que parecía saber de antemano de quien se trataba. Era Zamielmon, y riendo como un demente como siempre, les mostro el mapa que Matadormon tanto había buscado.

-el Mapa de lo Oscuro esta finalmente en nuestras manos, pronto comenzara la verdadera diversión, jajajajaja-

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:"No sé qué es lo que me pasa. Antes solo veía a Black como un amigo, pero ahora… lo veo distinto, y estoy enojada. En el próximo capítulo, Los celos de Tsuki. Lo que me está pasando… ¿significara que…?"<strong>


	19. Cap 18, Los celos de Tsuki

Capitulo 18.

Los celos de Tsuki

Para Matadormon, la sorpresa de que Chaosdramon hubiera sido derrotado aun no se había disipado, ya que era un digimon sumamente poderoso, estratégico y con gran potencial para la destrucción. Pero ahora su sorpresa se había hecho todavía más grande al ver que un digimon al que daba por muerto estaba vivo y frente a él.

-Has hecho un gran trabajo Zamielmon, sabía que obtendrías el mapa antes de lo pensado- dijo Grandracmon, mirándolo directamente y soltando una suave risa de satisfacción, lo que también hizo reír a Zamielmon.

-Me da mucho gusto oír eso amo- dijo el arquero, haciendo una reverencia –debo decir que hallar a ese comerciante fue un gran problema, pero quitarle el mapa no lo fue-

-Ahora que tenemos el mapa, podremos hallar la cueva y encontrar el gran poder que guarda en su interior-

-y una vez que lo tenga, usted será libre y volverá a tomar el mundo en sus manos-

Matadormon se sentía frustrado y molesto a más no poder. Él había estado buscando ese mapa durante todo el día pero no había logrado encontrarlo, y Zamielmon que no se había esforzado nada en conseguirlo era felicitado. Se acerco con cuidado a su compañero, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para disimular su enojo contra ese digimon.

-Realmente es impresionante ver que hayas conseguido ese mapa- dijo el vampiro –pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?-

-jajaja, ¿Qué sucede Matadormon? ¿A caso no te gusta verme de nuevo?- comento Zamielmon, sabiendo que eso le molestaba.

-Solo te lo pregunto porque en la pelea que tuviste con ese Blackgatomon pude ver como fuiste eliminado con una gran facilidad-

Ahora era Matadormon quien quería tratar de hacer enojar a Zamielmon, pero no lo consiguió y en vez de eso lo hizo reír.

-¿realmente quieres saberlo?- pregunto Zamielmon –entonces atácame con toda tu fuerza y de esa manera te mostrare como sobreviví-

El vampiro no entendía muy bien lo que su compañero tenía pensado, pero decidió hacerle caso. Tomo cierta distancia y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia Zamielmon, preparando las cuchillas de sus manos. Matadormon estaba a unos pocos centímetros de Zamielmon y se sentía bastante divertido de que Zamielmon lo dejara destruirlo.

Matadormon cortó a Zamielmon, pero al hacerlo…

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

Zamielmon había sido cortado, pero se había convertido en fragmentos de vidrio que poco a poco desaparecían como fuego. Matadormon estaba demasiado confundido, pero aun más cuando Zamielmon apareció detrás de él, completamente ileso.

-jeje, ¿sorprendido? Es una técnica especial de sustitución, creando un cascaron que es atacado por el oponente, y permitiéndome a mi… escapar totalmente ileso- dijo Zamielmon con mucho orgullo.

Matadormon se sentía bastante humillado, pero debía reconocer que era una gran técnica.

-entonces ¿así fue como escapaste?-

-así es, pero lamentablemente el ataque de ese digimon resulto ser demasiado poderoso. Intente escapar con mis dragones, pero Megadramon fue destruido, aunque no vine solo-

En ese momento, a la cueva entro Gigadramon. Se veía sano y salvo al igual que Zamielmon, pero se movía muy lentamente, además de que parecía estar molesto, enseñando los dientes y golpeando el suelo con fuerza con sus brazos y su cola.

-Como ves- continuo Zamielmon –Este chico está bien, pero está bastante molesto porque su amigo fue asesinado, y está decidido a eliminar al responsable-

-Bien- dijo Grandracmon, llamando la atención de sus dos súbditos y haciendo que ambos hicieran una reverencia ante él –Debemos buscar la cueva en donde descansa el gran poder oscuro, y además… debemos encontrar energía para liberar al que se encargara de eso- mirando hacia las tres prisiones de cristal que quedaban, centrando su atención en la del centro.

Matadormon y Zamielmon también centraron su atención en ese cristal. Sabían de quien se trataba y eso los ponía un poco nerviosos.

-señor ¿está seguro de que desea liberarlo a él?- pregunto Matadormon –aun quedan otros dos ángeles-

-En eso tiene razón Matadormon- dijo Zamielmon, mostrándose algo nervioso –ese digimon es incluso peor que los otros tres ángeles, su naturaleza es muy destructiva y es algo impredecible-

-y por lo mismo es el indicado para esto- dijo Grandracmon, mirando fijamente a Zamielmon –Zamielmon, en esta ocasión quiero que seas tú quien se encargue de reunir la energía necesaria para despertarlo-

-Si señor- dijo Zamielmon, aun no muy convencido de que fuera una buena idea y desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

-Matadormon- dijo el demonio, ahora fijándose en el vampiro.

-¿si amo?-

-tú te encargaras de buscar la cueva. Toma el mapa y búscala-

-no creo que sea ningún problema-

-Confió en ti más que en Zamielmon para este trabajo tan delicado-

-le prometo que no fallare en mi misión-

-deberías llevar algunos digimons por si te llega a hacer falta. Busca la cueva y si alguien aparece por ese lugar… sin importar quien sea y por lo insignificante que sea… elimínalo-

-de acuerdo-

Matadormon estaba listo para irse, ya tenía a dos digimons reclutados esperándolo afuera y con Gigadramon listo para luchar, ya tenía a tres digimons listos para acompañarlos.

Con Matadormon fuera de la cueva, Grandracmon quedo solo en aquella cueva. El demonio estaba bastante pensativo y complacido. Había tenido una gran cantidad de contratiempos que habían intervenido en sus planes, pero las cosas en general marchaban bastante bien. Había reunido una gran cantidad de energía y ya estaba muy cerca de conseguir su libertad, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Eh tenido muchos problemas, pero pronto lograre mi gran objetivo –decía para sí mismo, sintiendo una gran felicidad –Miragegaogamon, me causaste muchos problemas… pero ya no estás aquí para enfrentarme ni detenerme. Nadie me puede detener ahora –En ese momento, empezó a recordar a quienes habían sido sus más grandes adversarios que… aunque no había matado, ya no podían hacer nada contra él -Alphamon, Omegamon, Apollomon, Seraphimon, Azulongmon y Lucemon. Todos ustedes y sus equipos fueron una verdadera molestia, pero ya nada pueden hacer contra mí. Lo único que voy a lamentar es que no puedan estar aquí cuando el mundo… caiga a mis pies otra vez, jajajaja-

* * *

><p>Había sido una mañana muy intensa para Tsuki, Greymon y Maily. Habían tenido una gran batalla que afortunadamente había terminado en una victoria para ellos, la derrota de Chaosdramon y la formación de una nueva pareja. Después de una batalla intensa, habían conseguido las flores de Velanova y gracias a ellas había logrado curar a todos sus amigos y ahora estaban en perfecto estado, para alegría de la chica.<p>

Con todos los digimons curados, el restaurante había vuelto a abrir y el día avanzaba con normalidad.

Spadamon y Guilmon se encontraban en la cocina, más ocupados de lo que habían estado antes, teniendo que cocinar una gran cantidad de comida, pero haciéndolo con mucho entusiasmo.

-No creí que tendríamos tantos clientes en la tarde- dijo Guilmon, tomando varias verduras y picándolas para añadirlas a una sopa.

-Lo sé- comento Spadamon, cocinando carne con cebolla en una sartén –pero es mejor estar trabajando que estar recostado sin hacer nada y sintiendo un dolor espantoso-

-En eso tienes razón amigo-

-Por cierto Guilmon, muchas gracias por cuidarnos mientras estuvimos enfermos. Tal vez deberías tomarte un descanso, yo me encargare de la cocina- sirviendo la carne y un poco de arroz en un plato.

-No, estoy bien. No podría dejarte todo el trabajo a ti solo-

Guilmon sirvió la sopa que estaba cocinando en un plato junto con el plato servido por Spadamon y los puso ambos en una bandeja con servilletas y cubiertos. En ese momento Paris entro a la cocina.

-Necesito la orden de la mesa cinco rápido- dijo la Prairiemon bastante apresurada.

-Tranquila, aquí está la orden lista- dijo Guilmon tomando la bandeja y entregándose la Paris. Pero al hacerlo, sus manos y las de ella quedaron juntas, haciendo que por un momento ambos se miraran fijamente y se sonreían –es bueno verte despierta otra vez-

-No sería así de no ser por ti querido- dijo Paris.

-Yo no hice nada-

-Pero estuviste cuidándonos, estuviste… a mi lado, y eso es más que suficiente para mí-

-solo quería verte despierta y sonriendo-

Ambos se dieron un rápido, pero un dulce beso antes de que Paris se fuera a llevar su orden y dejara a su amado en la cocina bastante contento.

-Sin duda tienen una buena relación ustedes- dijo Spadamon, mirando todo lo que había sucedido –Te envidio ¿Sabes?-

-¿a si? ¿Y por qué?-

-Bueno, tú tienes una novia y yo…-

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Bastemon entro a la cocina para pedir una orden para una de las mesas. Rápidamente Spadamon la sirvió y se la entrego a la gata.

Todo había sido rápido, pero Guilmon se había dado cuenta que Spadamon no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bastemon y por lo que parecía ella hacía lo mismo.

-Si tanto quieres amigo- dijo Guilmon, acercándose a Spadamon y colocando su mano en el hombro del digimon blanco –podrías pedirle a ella que sea tu novia-

-¿Qué dices?-

-por favor Spadamon, desde que llegue aquí, y por lo que eh notado, tú tienes mucho interés por Bastemon, sino, no la habrías invitado a trabajar aquí-

-Tal vez pero… eso no es suficiente para pedirle que sea mi novia. Además… no creo que ella sienta algo por mí-

-Tal vez deberías hablar con ella, de todos modos siempre puedes hablar con ella-

-Lo voy a intentar-

-Bueno, mejor sigamos con esto, aun hay demasiadas ordenes que debemos atender-

Fuera de la cocina, las tres camareras hacían un gran esfuerzo para atender a toda la clientela que llegaba. Después de casi una hora las tres pudieron atenderlos a todos y sentarse en una de las mesas para hablar tranquilamente.

-no pensé de despertaría trabajando tan duro- comento Paris, soltando un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Pero debes admitir que es mejor estar trabajando que no estar haciendo nada- dijo Bastemon.

-Es cierto, y es bueno ver que todo ha vuelto por fin a la normalidad- comento Tsuki.

-Oye Tsuki, debes estar muy cansada con lo de hoy. Deberías tomarte un descanso- le propuso Paris, sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado ese día-

-Gracias Paris, pero prefiero seguir trabajando, me mantiene ocupada y me gusta- dijo la Gaomon.

El trabajo continúo durante varias horas hasta que comenzó a atardecer. El restaurante cerro pero los trabajadores aun no habían terminado su día, ahora todos estaban reunidos fuera del restaurante.

-Ha sido un día bastante agitado, y creo que es momento de marcharnos- dijo Greymon, quien había estado toda esa tarde con Maily en el restaurante.

-Todos han sido muy amables con nosotros, pero ya es momento de irnos- dijo Maily.

-Oigan ¿Por qué tanta prisa en irse?- les pregunto Guilmon con una sonrisa.

-Sí, aun no los conocemos bien y lo mejor es que disfrutemos la tarde juntos como buenos amigos- dijo Paris.

-¿Qué dicen si hacemos un día de campo hasta que anochezca?- propuso Bastemon.

-Es una gran idea, eso nos permitirá conocernos mejor- dijo Black.

-Así que… ¿Qué piensan?- pregunto Spadamon.

Greymon y Maily se miraron por uno momento y rápidamente aceptaron la idea y así, todos empezaron a organizar todo lo necesario para el día de campo. Spadamon y Bastemon sacaron una vieja parrilla que el antiguo dueño del restaurante tenía guardada, junto con una gran cantidad de comida. Mientras los dos digimons cocinaban Spadamon no podía dejar de mirar a su compañera. Ella era hermosa, pero más allá de eso, le parecía una chica amable, decidida y valiente. Desde que le había ofrecido su amistad, ambos se habían hecho muy cercanos, compartían muchas cosas y se entendían muy bien

-Spadamon… ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto Bastemon al notar como Spadamon la miraba.

-Nada- respondió el digimon blanco sonriendo –simplemente me quede pensando en que llevamos un buen tiempo juntos, pero sé que suena muy tonto-

-No creo eso- dijo ella sonriendo –de hecho, me eh sentido muy feliz este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, antes yo me la pasaba sola y en muchas ocasiones me sentía muy triste-

-lo sé, me habías dicho que no tenías amigos mientras viajabas buscando a Black-

-pero ahora tengo amigos y no tengo que estar sola, y la verdad es que todo es gracias a ti-

-¿a mí?-

-Claro, me ofreciste tu amistad junto con Paris y me perdonaron después de lo que paso, además de siempre estar conmigo-

-eso es porque somos amigos-

-lo sé… pero yo…-

-¿Bastemon?-

-no… mejor olvídalo-

-oye Bastemon-

-¿sí?-

-Tu… ¿alguna vez has pensado en… tener novio?-

Spadamon estaba muy nervioso y levemente sonrojado por hacer semejante pregunta y no sabía porque la había hecho, pero a Bastemon se le hizo tierno, además de ponerla un poco nerviosa.

-Bueno, como cualquier chica siempre querido tener a un buen hombre- respondió ella sonriendo y también un poco sonrojada –pero nunca conocí en mi viaje a alguien que me gustara, aunque ahora… creo que hay alguien…-

-¿enserio?- pregunto Spadamon con una gran sonrisa.

-y tu… ¿tienes alguien especial?-

-bueno… tal vez… haya alguien-

Spadamon empezó a tocar las garras de su amiga y ambos se quedaron mirándose por algunos segundos antes de continuar cocinando. No hablaron más, pero parecía que no hacían falta más palabras.

Mientras, Paris se quedo con Greymon y Maily, escuchando la historia completa de cómo había sido la batalla contra Chaosdramon y como habían conocido a Tsuki. Después de haber escuchado la historia, la Prairiemon fue a buscar a Guilmon mientras los dos enormes digimons se recostaban en el césped y se miraban con ternura.

-Quien pensaría que después de tanta pelea estaríamos tan tranquilos- dijo Maily sonriendo.

-me alegra verte sonreír Maily- dijo Greymon, pasando una de sus garras por el cuello metálico de la digimon –después de tanto-

-recuerda que todo es gracias a ti querido-

-¿querido?-

-bueno, creo que ahora que estamos juntos puedo usar palabras lindas para referirme a ti ¿o te molesta?-

-jmjmjm, por supuesto que no preciosa- respondió el, abrazándola y acercándola más hacia él –solo espero que siempre estemos juntos-

-siempre lo estaremos-

Y ambos terminaron la conversación con un beso, más apasionado que el que se habían dado en la montaña.

Mientras, Paris buscaba a Guilmon y finalmente lo había encontrado junto con Black, comenzando un pequeño combate por diversión, y sobre todo, para ver quién era el más fuerte.

Ambos digimons comenzaron una intensa batalla, dándolo todo para derrotar al otro. Estaban bastante parejos pero al final fue Guilmon quien logro derrotar a Black, aprovechando el largo de su arma para defenderse y golpearlo varias veces.

Una vez la batalla amistosa acabo, Guilmon fue con Paris quien había observado toda la pelea y había quedado impresionada con la victoria de su novio, ya que Black era el que siempre acababa ganando.

Una vez Guilmon llego con Paris, este no perdió el tiempo en tomar a la chica y acostarla sobre el césped para el acostarse sobre ella y llenarla de besos y caricias.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento y se miraron fijamente, como habían hecho Spadamon y Bastemon, y Greymon y Maily.

-eso fue maravilloso- dijo Paris sonriendo y respirando de forma agitada –pero casi no me dejas respirar-

-bueno, estoy tan alegre de verte bien de nuevo que no puedo evitarlo-

-Descuida, en todo caso yo estoy también feliz de tenerte a mi lado-

Guilmon se quito de encima de su novia para mirar al cielo junto con ella y disfrutar del resto del día con tranquilidad

Black, por su parte se había quedado solo, recostándose en el césped y mirando hacia el cielo, el cual tenía cada vez menos tonalidades de naranja y rojo, dejando ver algunas estrellas. Era una gran vista y tranquilizaba bastante a Black y se sentía algo más relajado al ver a su alrededor y ver a todos sus amigos, calmados y felices. Todavía recordaba las dos pesadillas que había tenido ese día, pero ahora que veía a todos sus amigos, se sentía mas tranquilo.

-Es bueno ver que todos mis amigos están bien- pensaba para sí mismo, sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-Te ves muy pensativo- dijo alguien a su lado.

Una vez lo escucho, volteo a ver quién era aunque por la voz ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-Tsuki, no te había visto-

-¿sucede algo? Es que te veo muy pensativo-

-no es nada, solo me alegro de que todo esté bien. Tsuki… muchas gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por todos los problemas por los que pasaste solo para conseguir las flores para curarnos del veneno-

Tsuki se acerco un poco más a Black, para abrazarlo y apoyar su cabeza sobre el pecho del gato.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por mis amigos, no importa si arriesgo mi vida en ello- dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Realmente eres especial-

Black se había sonrojado un poco por tener a su amiga así de cerca, pero también se sentía cómodo de tenerla a su lado. Paso su mano por la espalda de la Gaomon y apoyo su cabeza sobre la de ella, sintiéndose más cómodos y con la mirada fija en el cielo. En ese momento, una estrella fugaz paso por el cielo, cruzando a una gran velocidad y dejando un rastro de luz roja y azul a su paso. Todos pudieron verla, pero fue Tsuki y Black quienes más la disfrutaron.

-es una hermosa estrella- dijo Black -¿Qué deseo pediste Tsuki?-

-Si te lo dijera no se haría realidad- le respondió Tsuki, acomodándose más sobre él – ¿y tú que pediste?-

-no hace falta pedir ningún deseo porque ya se hizo realidad-

-¿enserio? ¿Y cuál fue?-

-estar con mis amigos sin preocuparnos por nada. En especial… contigo Tsuki-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-por supuesto, tú eres mi mejor amiga y no te cambiaría por nada-

-Tú también eres mi mejor amigo Black y estoy feliz de estar contigo-

-Oye Tsuki-

-¿sí?-

-bueno eh estado pensando… que tal vez tú y yo-

-¿ehh?-

-No nada, mejor olvídalo-

Ambos digimons no dijeron nada más, solo siguieron admirando el hermoso cielo, y siendo observados por sus demás amigos, muy contentos de verlos así de juntos, y seguros que lo que tanto esperaban que sucediera no tardaría en suceder.

Tsuki y Black por un momento dejaron de ver al cielo y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro hasta que…

-¡Oigan chicos ¿Qué tanto hacen ahí?-los llamaba Spadamon junto a los demás digimons, alrededor de varias mesas sacadas del restaurante con muchos platos de comida -¡vengan a comer, la cena está servida!

-¡ya vamos!- dijeron ambos digimons al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la mesa con sus demás amigos.

La comida preparada por Spadamon y Bastemon era deliciosa, y el momento que todos estaban pasando juntos era muy grato. Estaban tranquilos y sin tener que pensar en Grandracmon y los Ángeles del Pandemónium, solo debían preocuparse por comer, hablar y sobre todo, pasarla bien.

Pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, es que precisamente algo relacionado con lo que no querían pensar no se encontraba demasiado lejos de ellos.

* * *

><p>A varios kilómetros del restaurante, en medio de enormes colinas rocosas, en una zona con poca vegetación y deshabitada, Matadormon se encontraba trabajando.<p>

Según le indicaba el mapa, la cueva que su amo buscaba con tanta impaciencia se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Eh estudiado este mapa una y otra vez, pero aun no encuentro ninguna señal que me guie a esa cueva- decía para sí mismo, algo molesto y mirando el mapa por enésima vez, y que al final no encontraba nada–Así tarde toda mi vida, encontrare esa cueva-

El digimon vampiro miro el resto del terreno y a los digimons que trabajaban en ellas. Eran tres digimons que él mismo había traído para que les ayudaran en la búsqueda de la cueva. El primero de ellos era Gigadramon.

Si bien lo que el dragón verdaderamente deseaba hacer era pelear, no era eso lo que estaba haciendo, solo vigilaba los alrededores desde la colina más alta. No se veía para nada contento, pero Matadormon, que se encontraba a su lado, lo tranquilizaba como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

-Debes calmarte Gigadramon- decía el vampiro, pasando sus cuchillas por el cabello del dragón, con cuidado –se bien que deseas destruir a quienes asesinaron a tu amigo, pero ahora debemos cumplir con la misión que se nos ha encargado. Descuida, pronto tendrás tu venganza-

Esas palabras parecieron relajar al dragón azulado, y este retomo la vigilancia. Matadormon descendió de la colina hacia el suelo, encontrándose con los otros dos digimons que le ayudaban.

-Kurisarimon- dijo, dirigiéndose al enorme digimon de cuerpo púrpura, un cuerno con forma de espada y varios tentáculos que levitaba cerca de las rocas -¿ya has encontrado algo?-

-eh sentido corrientes de aire en el interior de estas rocas- dijo el digimon exoesqueletico, palpando las paredes de las colinas con las puntas de sus tentáculos –aun no eh podido calcular su profundidad y dirección-

-¿crees que ese podría ser el lugar que buscamos?-

-No eh detectado ninguna energía oscura aun-

-sigue buscando-

-señor…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Se que suena tonto pero… entiendo a Gigadramon y como se siente. Golemon, los Cerberusmon y los Troopmons eran mis compañeros y también quiero vengarlos-

-lo sé-

-y no soy el único-

Matadormon dejo de mirar a Kurisarimon para mirar al otro digimon, un Digmon que se encontraba al otro lado, olfateando con su nariz de taladro y usando sus pequeñas manos para sentir algo en las rocas.

El vampiro se le acerco muy lentamente y una vez estuvo a su lado le hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿has encontrado algo Digmon?-

-aun no- respondió el armor digimon –pero sigo buscando-

El digimon vampiro pudo notar cierta molestia y tristeza en el digimon insecto y el sabia porque.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el vampiro.

-si señor es solo que… nunca debí darle esos digimons insectos a Zamielmon, es un loco-

-¿y me lo dices a mi? Eh tenido que soportarlo por muchos años, y créeme que no has visto nada de él-

-recuerdo… cuando supe que murieron, y también Drimogemon y lo triste que me puse… Matadormon… ¿realmente vale la pena luchar por Grandracmon?-

-Digmon- Matadormon coloco una de sus manos en la espalda del digimon –yo los busque porque necesitaba aliados para servir a mi amo, y por su ayuda les prometí que ustedes tendrían un lugar al lado de mi amo. Sé que no lo digo frente a él o Zamielmon, pero yo los veo como amigos y lamento todas las muertes de sus compañeros, pero les aseguro que todos ellos revivirán-

-Cree demasiado en Grandracmon, pero no es como él señor Matadormon-

-tengo mis razones para creer. Por favor sigue buscando-

-si señor-

Matadormon siguió observando a los tres digimons que lo habían acompañado. No lo demostraba, pero los apreciaba porque desde hacia tiempo lo habían ayudado mientras buscaba el vitral de su amo. Lamentaba que muchos hubieran muerto pero creía firmemente en que Grandracmon lo resolvería una vez fuera libre. Creía mucho en ello.

-Eres demasiado amable para ser un sirviente de ese demonio- dijo una voz.

Todos los digimons dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron en alerta, pero Matadormon los calmo con un gesto de su mano y se acerco a una enorme roca, de la cual provenía la voz, pero sin señal de querer pelear.

-No me imagine que aun estuvieras por aquí, pensé que había seguido con su viaje… maestro-

Entonces, detrás de la roca salió quien le había hablado y había estado vigilando en esas oras de la tarde. Se trataba de Gaiomon y el tampoco hizo señales de querer luchar contra Matadormon.

-han pasado siglos desde la última vez que te vi maestro, me sorprende que aun siga vivo- dijo Matadormon.

-¿y después de que nuestra última despedida fue tan dolorosa?- dijo Gaiomon con algo de ironía.

-deberías agradecer que gracias a mi tu destino no fue el mismo que el de los demás guardianes del digimundo-

-te agradecería si te hubieras quedado en el lado correcto-

-sabes mis razones para haber elegido este bando. No me considero un traidor-

-nunca te considere uno pero…-

-Gaiomon… siempre lamente abandonarte maestro. Aun así… tome una decisión y creo en ella, a pesar de todo lo que ha implicado-

Matadormon, aunque no lo podía expresar en su rostro, parecía estar algo triste y Gaiomon pudo darse cuenta de eso casi de inmediato. No quería pelear contra él, nunca quiso hacerlo.

Ambos siguieron viéndose fijamente, sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del otro y permaneciendo en un incomodo silencio, hasta que uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Matadormon… siempre fuiste mi mejor aprendiz, solo espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta- dijo Gaiomon, dándole la espalda a su antiguo aprendiz

-Se que la tome, y a pesar de todo… no me retracto- respondió el vampiro con la vista fija en el suelo.

Gaiomon ya se había dado cuenta que seguir hablando con Matadormon no serviría de nada y se preparo para marcharse.

Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, pudo sentir una extraña presencia que rondaba por aquel lugar y no fue el único. Matadormon también pudo sentirla, al igual que los otros tres digimons.

No sabían exactamente de donde venia la presencia, pero definitivamente era una presencia de gran maldad y poder. Tanto que los había dejado paralizados del miedo e incapaces de hacer nada.

Poco a poco la presencia dejo de sentirse y todos comenzaron a calmarse, pero sabían que lo que acababan d sentir no era para nada normal. Gaiomon supo de inmediato a quien pertenecía aquella presencia y sabia entonces que era lo que Matadormon buscaba, y eso lo sorprendió.

-No Matadormon ¿acaso tu…?-

-Asi es, esas fueron las órdenes de mi amo-

-¡¿estás loco? ¿Sabes siquiera lo que vas a liberar a este mundo?-

-¡Claro que lo sé, no crea que me gusta la idea maestro, pero si es lo que Grandracmon necesita para ser libre y traer el orden a este mundo, entonces lo haré-

-no si te detengo antes- sacando sus espadas de su cintura y preparándose para luchar-

-¿seguro maestro? Recuerde que usted hizo un juramento d nunca volver a luchar-

-Estoy dispuesto a romperlo si con eso te hago entrar en razón cabeza dura-

-No quería llegar a esto- extendiendo las cuchillas de sus manos y poniéndose en posición –pero creo que no tengo opción-

Apenas unos cuantos segundos después de decir esto, ambos desaparecieron. Los tres digimons no podían verlos, sin embargo, si podían sentir como chocaban las espadas entre ellos con un gran poder. Mientras los digimons combatían, sus ataques y la velocidad con la cual estaban luchando se hacía más grande e intensa y las consecuencias del combate se asían notar, al destrozándose varios árboles y romperse el suelo.

Ambos digimons cayeron al suelo, algo cansados, pero aun listos para continuar peleando.

Mientras los dos combatientes se preparaban para continuar luchando, alguien los observaba detrás d una roca.

Era una digimon con forma d mujer de piel blanca, con un traje blanco ajustado con adornos dorados, un casco con alas, cabello rubio y ocho alas resplandecientes.

Se trataba de una Angewomon que había observado, no solo la pelea entre Matadormon y Gaiomon, sino que también había visto la actividad del vampiro y de los tres digimons en ese lugar. Ella solo había salido a un pequeño paseo nocturno, pero ahora se encontraba presenciando un intenso combate.

-Guau, jamás había visto a dos digimons pelear a tanta velocidad- pensaba sin dejar de observarlos -¿me pregunto quién será el ganador?-

Gaiomon y Matadormon ya habían recuperado el aliento y estaban listos para luchar.

-No cabe duda de que sigue siendo el gran maestro de la espada- comento Matadormon, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados para atacar.

-tu también has mejorado en estos siglos- dijo Gaiomon, haciendo lo mismo.

-pero eso no significa que te baya a dejar ir, amenos que me digas que ya no vas a intervenir-

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso-

-entonces continuemos ¡Mil Flechas!- extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente, disparando una gran cantidad de rayos purpura, todos directos hacia Gaiomon.

-No me asustas ¡Rinkageki!- golpeando sus espadas contra el suelo liberando dos descargas de energía dorada.

Ambos ataques impactaron con gran fuerza provocando una gran explosión, haciendo que varias de las rocas del lugar se hicieran pedazos, entre ellas en la que estaba Angewomon observando toda la batalla, haciendo que callera al suelo y quedara en medio de ambos guerreros que parecían listos a seguir peleando, hasta que notaron a la digimon ángel. Ella estaba muy asustada, solo podía llorar y suplicarles a ambos digimons que no la lastimaran.

Para no asustar a la chica, Gaiomon decidió guardar sus armas, aun sabiendo que asi quedaba expuesto a un ataque directo. Matadormon estuvo inmóvil, sin dejar de observar a la digimon y al que fue su maestro. Fácilmente podría eliminar a esa digimon ángel y fin de la historia, ya que no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes. Sin embargo, algo no le permitía hacerlo.

-Vete niña- dijo Matadormon, mirando hacia otro lado –vete y olvida todo lo que has visto, y hazlo antes de que me arrepienta-

No era una sugerencia, era una orden y Angewomon lo capto de inmediato y salió huyendo de ese lugar.

Matadormon se sentía un poco más calmado, y Gaiomon se sentía muy orgulloso.

-A pesar de todo… parece que aún queda algo bueno en ti Matadormon- dijo el samurái antes de irse.

Matadormon intento olvidar todo lo que había sucedido y volvió a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer, y eso era buscar la cueva que su amo tanto necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Ya en la noche, el día de campo de los digimons había llegado a su fin. Greymon y Maily se habían ido de regreso a las montañas, pero no sin antes prometer que los visitarían cada vez que pudieran, Black se fue a dormir al bosque, Spadamon y Bastemon tuvieron que arreglar todo antes de irse a dormir, pero por suerte no era mucho lo que había que recoger gracias a la ayuda de los demás antes de irse. Finalmente, Tsuki, Guilmon y Paris regresaron a casa.<p>

El dinosaurio rojo estaba demasiado agotado por su trabajo en el restaurante, sin mencionar su trabajo cuidando a los digimons mientras estuvieron enfermos por lo que se fue a dormir. Paris y Tsuki por su parte, decidieron darse un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarse un poco, algo que hacían ahora casi todos los días después del trabajo.

-se que lo digo siempre… pero los baños de agua caliente son los mejores, en especial después de un día como este- dijo Paris mientras se sumergía cada vez más en el agua-

-realmente me hacía falta esto, estoy prácticamente hecha pedazos- dijo Tsuki, cepillándose y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción –es bueno estar en casa-

-y dime Tsuki…-

-vas a preguntarme de que hable con Black ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-solo me lo imagine. No hablamos de nada en especial-

-¿segura? Porque te veías muy cómoda junto a él, y también contenta-

-Bueno, es que estuve preocupada por él y verlo sano y salvo me hizo sentir mas tranquila-

-te entiendo. Guilmon no dejaba de abrazarme y decirme que estaba feliz de verme-

-y a ti no te molestaba, porque tú también lo besabas- dijo Tsuki con una sonrisa perversa-

-¿y qué esperabas? Debía darle algo por todo lo que hizo por mí-

-tú si no cambias amiga-

-y no fui la única, Maily pareció divertirse también con su novio Greymon-

-lo sé-

-y si mas no me equivoco, pronto tendremos otra pareja en el equipo-

-¿otra? ¿De qué hablas?-

-bueno, hoy en el restaurante pude escuchar hablar a Guilmon y a Spadamon y al parecer, nuestro pequeño jefe está interesado en una de nosotras-

-¿Bastemon? Nunca me lo imagine-

-Es que tú no has estado tan atenta como yo. Ellos se han hecho muy cercanos y no sería de extrañar que muy pronto ellos se conviertan en pareja-

-eso sería bueno, solo no te pongas a molestarlos con eso ¿quieres?-

-¿lo dices por lo que te digo siempre?-

-¿tú qué crees?-

-muy bien, no los molestare con eso-

-ojala y cumplas con tu promesa-

-y dime ¿de qué tanto hablaban tú y Black?-

-de nada en especial, simplemente observábamos las estrellas-

-todos las observábamos, pero ustedes dos parecían quienes más las disfrutaban-

-es cierto-

-Realmente ustedes dos se han hecho muy cercanos-

-ahh… pues… creo que si- Tsuki se había sonrojado un poco – ¿sabes Paris? Cuando tú me decías que Black y yo teníamos algo, yo siempre te decía que él y yo solo éramos amigos-

-si-

-bueno… la verdad es que… ya no estoy tan segura de eso, pienso demasiado en él, me siento cómoda a su lado, él siempre ha estado a mi lado, apoyándome y ayudándome…-

Entonces… Paris coloco sus garras sobre los hombros de su amiga, impidiendo que siguiera hablando y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Tsuki, se que siempre te eh molestado con que tu y Black podrían tener algo, pero créeme que nunca lo hice con mala intención. Solo lo hacía porque desde que se conocieron, pude ver una empatía muy grande, y que ha ido creciendo mucho. Yo esperaba que te dieras cuenta de eso y al parecer ya lo has estado haciendo con lo juntos que estuvieron hoy y tu preocupación por él-

-pero ¿tú crees que yo…?-

-no lo sé, solo tú puedes responder esa pregunta-

Tsuki y Paris siguieron relajándose con el baño y pensando en lo que acababan de hablar. Tsuki tenía mucho en que pensar, acerca de Black y como su amistad había estado creciendo en esos últimos meses. Ahora debía admitir que veía a Black como más que un amigo, pero no estaba del todo segura aun.

* * *

><p>Fuera de la casa de Paris, en medio del bosque, Black se encontraba recostado en la rama de un árbol, admirando el cielo estrellado. El gato no dejaba de sonreír al admirar el hermoso cielo, pero ahora sentía frio y se sentía muy solo, no como cuando había estado observándolas con Tsuki en el día de campo.<p>

En ese momento, el gato comenzó a recordar todas las cosas por las cuales habían pasado juntos. Los entrenamientos, las batallas contra los diferentes enemigos que habían tenido, y aquellos momentos en los que ambos habían podido hablar, jugar, o simplemente estaban juntos.

-Ya ha pasado demasiado con Tsuki- pensaba, viendo una estrella que brillaba con más intensidad que las demás –la verdad es que de todos los digimons que eh conocido, Tsuki tal vez es una de las mejores. Es una gran digimon, amable y valiente, que mientras más ha pasado el tiempo, ha crecido y mejorado mucho. La verdad… creo que con todo lo que hemos pasado… Tsuki ya no es solo mi amiga, tal y como lo ha dicho ese misterioso ser en mis pesadillas. Me pregunto… si ella pensara lo mismo que yo-

Black seguía con la mirada fija en el cielo, hasta que escucho los gritos de alguien. El gato bajo del árbol y siguió los gritos para tratar de ubicar a quien estaba gritando. Miro hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie.

En ese momento, pudo ver que alguien se acercaba. Como estaba muy oscuro, al principio Black no pudo ver bien quién era, pero cuando se acerco mas, pudo ver que se trataba de una Angewomon quien estaba algo sucia y volando a baja altura, hasta acercarse demasiado al suelo y caer.

La Angewomon estaba demasiado cansada como para poder levantarse y Black de inmediato trato de ayudarla. Busco en su mochila uno de sus termos siempre llenos de chocolate caliente y le dio a beber un poco para que recuperara sus fuerzas.

Angewomon se sentía un poco mejor y pudo ponerse de pie, aunque algo confundida y desconcertada.

-¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto Black.

La digimon ángel al principio no le prestó demasiada atención, estaba demasiado confundida y trataba de ubicarse y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

-¿sucede algo?- volvió a preguntar el gato.

Esta vez Angewomon si escucho la pregunta del gato y volteo a verlo.

-Ah no te preocupes- dijo ella sonriendo y acercándose a él.

Pero mientras caminaba, de un momento a otro sus piernas empezaron a sentirse débiles, hasta el punto de que ya no pudo sostenerse más en pie y Black tuvo que sostenerla, sujetándola de los hombros.

Black logro evitar que la digimon se cayera, pero se sintió un poco apenado de estar tan cerca del cuerpo de la digimon Ángel. En esa posición, Angewomon le dio un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento por ayudarlo, aunque Black no se sentía para nada cómodo, porque estaba nervioso por estar con una mujer tan bonita y porque no se lo esperaba.

Angewomon soltó al gato y se sentó a su lado.

-parece que estoy aun muy débil- dijo Angewomon.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto Black –espera, creo que sería mejor que descansaras primero. Sé donde podrías ir-

Angewomon aun estaba muy débil para caminar, así que a Black no le quedo otra opción y tuvo que cargarla en su espalda. A pesar de que la digimon ángel era bastante más grande que el gato, era bastante ligera y no le costó demasiado cargarla y llevarla hasta la casa de Paris, donde sabia que sus amigos lo ayudarían con aquella digimon. Angewomon por su parte, se sentía muy cómoda sobre el gato y no dejaba de abrazarlo y acariciarlo como si fuera un muñeco, poniendo a Black un poco nervioso.

* * *

><p>En casa de Paris, las chicas habían terminado de bañarse y estaban listas para irse a dormir.<p>

-Bueno, ahora si debemos irnos a dormir- dijo Paris, bostezando.

-Tienes razón- dijo Tsuki, igual que su amiga y bastante cansada –estoy muerta y me hace falta un descanso-

-después de todo lo que has hecho el día de hoy te lo mereces-

-En ese caso, nos veremos mañana, que descanses-

-igual tu-

Ambas chicas se iban a ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para tener una buena noche de descanso. Pero entonces, alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta, sorprendiendo un poco a ambas.

-¿ahh? ¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto Paris.

-No sé, pero será mejor que vaya a ver- dijo Tsuki.

La Gaomon empezó a bajar por las escaleras hasta la puerta, la abrio y una se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a su amigo Black, precisamente en quien había estado pensando durante esa tarde, pero también noto que traía alguien con él y rápidamente lo hizo pasar y fue a despertar a Paris y a Guilmon para informar lo que estaba pasando.

Una vez todos estuvieron reunidos, empezaron las preguntas.

-Exactamente ¿Cómo conociste a esta chica?- pregunto Tsuki.

-me la encontré mientras estaba descansando- respondió Black –parecía que estaba huyendo de algo, pero aun no me ha dicho porque-

-pero ahora que todos estamos aquí podrá decirnos todo- comento Guilmon.

Todos voltearon a ver a Angewomon sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Angewomon se sintió un poco nerviosa de que todos la miraran, pero rápidamente explico todo, comenzando por decir que ella era una chica que llevaba años viviendo en esa zona. Les conto que habían visto a Matadormon junto a otros tres digimons, a Gaiomon, la pelea y la conversación que habían tenido. Además de eso, que en medio de la batalla ella estuvo expuesta, pero Matadormon la dejo ir. En su huida se agoto y al final se encontró con Black.

Al escucharla todos entendieron, pero Tsuki quedo muy impresionada y casi no podía creer aquella historia.

-no es posible- comento Tsuki –Matadormon es un asesino, no puedo creer que realmente tenga un lado bueno-

-A mi me pareció extraño también, pero parece que lo tiene- dijo Angewomon –y al parecer ese tal Gaiomon lo conoce-

-Eso es lo que me parece más extraño- comento Black -¿Por qué el maestro nunca nos lo menciono a mí o a Bastemon?-

-seguro y habrá tenido sus razones- dijo Paris –aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que es un aliado de Grandracmon, y por tanto… es un enemigo-

-Eso es cierto- dijo Guilmon –y si está buscando algo seguro debe ser muy peligroso y debemos detenerlo-

-como sea, la verdad es que debo agradecerles por permitirme quedar esta noche- dijo Angewomon con una sonrisa.

-Olvida eso, mi casa es para cualquiera que lo necesite-

-Es cierto- agrego Black –aquí podrás descansar un poco.

-también debo agradecerle a este simpático gatito- tomando a Black y abrazándolo fuertemente –ya que después de todo, no habría podido llegar hasta aquí de no ser por eel. Creo que debería buscar el modo de agradecerle-

-Angewomon por favor, me estas ahogando- dijo Black con algo de esfuerzo y apenas y podía respirar.

Pero seguía abrazando a Black contra su cuerpo, haciendo que el pobre no pudiera respirar y se sintiera bastante avergonzado.

El espectáculo resultaba penoso, pero también divertido para todos, o al menos casi todos porque había alguien que el ver eso, no le causaba la menor gracia.

No sabía porque, pero ver a Angewomon abrazando a Black molestaba mucho a Tsuki. La Gaomon tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no hacer notar ese enojo, aunque eso no le impidió meterse entre ambos digimons para separarlos.

-¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica?- pregunto Angewomon un poco molesta por la acción de Tsuki.

-Es que Black no estaba respirando y si no lo soltabas ibas a terminar matándolo- respondió Tsuki, ya calmada.

-Gracias Tsuki, la verdad es que de no ser por ti me abría muerto- dijo el gato con una sonrisa, y eso también hizo sonreír a Tsuki.

Guilmon y Paris notaron algo en Tsuki cuando Angewomon abrazaba a Black, pero prefirieron no comentarlo. De cualquier forma, estaban demasiado cansados y no tenían cabeza para pensar en eso.

-deberíamos irnos a dormir, de todos modos ya está muy tarde- dijo Guilmon.

-Tienes razón Guilmon, mañana veremos qué hacemos con Matadormon y sus compañeros-

Los tres residentes de la casa subieron las escaleras mientras que Angewomon se acomodaba en un sofá para poder dormir, ya que parís no tenía otra habitación que ofrecerle.

Black iba a irse de nuevo al bosque, pero no lo haría sin antes despedirse de su mejor amiga.

-No te preocupes Tsuki, te prometo que mañana atraparemos a Matadormon y haremos que pague por todo lo que ha hecho- dijo Black.

-en realidad no quiero que pague por nada. Sería lo mismo que vengarme y estoy segura que a la maestra Garudamon y al señor Gaogamon no les gustaría que yo hiciera eso. Lo que realmente quiero es impedir que Matadormon y Grandracmon sigan haciéndole daño a los digimons-

-y lo haremos… juntos- poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga y regalándole una sonrisa.

-Gracias Black- sonriendo también –Hasta mañana Black, y que tengas dulces sueños-

-lo mismo digo. Mañana nos veremos para entrenar-

-de acuerdo-

Tsuki comenzó a subir por las escaleras, pero antes de seguir subiendo, volteo a ver a su amigo una última vez con una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Angewomon se acercaba a Black antes de que se fuera de la casa y comenzara a abrazarlo y acariciarlo como si fuera un muñeco sin dejar de decirle que le agradecía y que era lindo y simpático.

Tsuki vio toda aquella escena y se sintió muy triste y algo molesta. Empezó a bajar más las escaleras para ver un poco más, y también escuchar lo que decían.

-Escucha Angewomon, eres muy amable pero ya tengo que irme, además que mañana debo entrenar con Tsuki- decía el gato, bastante nervioso de seguir en manos de la digimon ángel.

-¿entrenar? Eso suena muy aburrido- Dijo Angewomon, pasando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza de Black, poniendo lo peor de lo que ya estaba – ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? así no podemos conocer mejor-

-pero Angewomon…-

-Vamos, solo hoy, además que aquí es mejor que en ese frio bosque-

-de… de acuerdo-

Black se quedo ahí, siendo sostenido por Angewomon como si fuera una almohada sin poder escaparse de ella y sin opción de marcharse.

Angewomon parecía muy contenta con ese digimon al que parecía haberle tomado cariño y parecía no querer dejarlo ir y demostrarle cariño.

Pero Tsuki no se veía para nada contenta, aun estaba triste y molesta de ver como Angewomon acariciaba Black y no lo dejaba ir.

No quiso ver más y simplemente se fue a su cuarto para tratar de descansar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acaba de ver eso la estaba haciendo sentir muy enojada, pero no sabía por qué.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Tsuki se levanto, esperando a que ese día pudiera ser como cualquier otro. Busco a Black, sabiendo que esa noche él se había quedado en casa, pero no lo encontró a él y tampoco a Angewomon, pero y preparo para comenzar su entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Black no estaba y tampoco Angewomon. Empezaba a preocuparse y a enojarse al mismo tiempo. Se sentó en la sala, meditando un poco y entonces, las imágenes de Angewomon abrazando y acariciando a Black aparecían en su mente haciéndola enojar cada vez más.<p>

-Tsuki, ven a desayunar- dijo Paris, saliendo de la cocina, y encontrando a su amiga sentada en el sofá, bastante pensativa –Tsuki… ¿ocurre algo?- sentándose a su lado.

-Nada, pero… ¿no sabes en donde esta Black?-

-sí, se despertó más temprano y salió. Me dijo que fueras al lago donde van a veces y que allí entrenaran, oye ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No es nada- respondió Tsuki sin ver a su amiga a los ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo en mi casa?-

-casi tres meses-

-y en todo ese tiempo he podido conocerte bien, y se si estas pensativa es por algo-

Paris tenía razón y a Tsuki no le servía negarlo.

Entonces, decidió contarle a su amiga como se había sucedido anoche. Como había visto a Angewomon abrazar a Black y como extrañamente se había sentido triste y molesta por eso.

-jajaja, apuesto que debes pensar que soy una tonta por enojarme por algo tan normal- Tsuki se reía de sus propios comentarios.

-En realidad Tsuki, creo que estas sintiendo algo muy importante-

-¿importante?-

-creo que estas celosa que Black este con Angewomon-

-¿celosa?-

-Así es-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-porque tú y Black son muy unidos. De hecho, creo que jamás había visto a dos digimons que fueran tan unidos como ustedes-

-pero…-

-ver a Angewomon demostrarle tanto afecto a Black te hace sentir molesta, en cierta manera… como si te quitaran algo que es tuyo-

-Jamás me había sentido tan molesta ni triste. El enojo que tengo hacia Grandracmon y todo lo que ha hecho no se compara a esto. Pero ¿Cómo si me quitaran algo? Pero Black no es una cosa, es un digimon-

-pero como dije, eres muy unida a él y el verlo con alguien más te molesta mucho-

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

-Habla con Black y dile lo que te sucede. Seguro que cuando él lo sepa, le será más fácil decirle a Angewomon que ya no lo moleste-

-¿pero no sé donde están?-

-despertó mas temprano, dijo que estaría nadando en él lago y que te esperaría haya-

-¿y Angewomon?-

-a ella si no la he visto, imagino que ya se fue a las colinas-

-entonces, lo mejor será que vaya a buscar a Black-

Después de un rápido desayuno, Tsuki salió camino al lago donde muchas veces iba con Black, algunas veces para entrenar, otras veces para jugar y divertirse.

La Gaomon no tardo demasiado en llegar al lago, y efectivamente, hay estaba Black pero no solo, estaba con Angewomon.

Ella no dejaba de tratar a Black de la misma manera en que lo había hecho en la noche anterior. Angewomon parecía novia de Black por su forma de tratarlo y el gato no se veía para nada cómodo.

Tsuki por otro lado, mientras más veía a Angewomon, más molesta se sentía. Comenzó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y a apretar sus puños con fuerza.

-Black…. Angewomon…. ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿No se suponía que venía para entrenar? O es que… no, el no haría eso- pensaba, sin dejar de observar a ambos digimons, sintiéndose mucho peor que él día anterior.

Estaba muy sorprendida, molesta y triste. No quería seguir viéndolos, quería huir. Tsuki empezó a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para poder alejarse de ahí.

Sin embargo, la chica se tropezó y no pudo evitar llamar la atención de ambos digimons.

Al ver a su amiga en ese mismo lugar, donde estaba junto a Angewomon, hizo sentir a Black una vergüenza todavía mayor a la que ya sentía. Pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga enojo y tristeza entre mescladas. Ella quería irse ya comenzaba a caminar para hacerlo, y él debía hablarle antes de que lo hiciera.

Con mucho esfuerzo se soltó de los brazos de Angewomon y comenzó a correr hacia Tsuki.

-¡Tsuki espera, no te vayas!- le gritaba Black. Tsuki se detuvo, y Black por fin pudo estar cerca de ella –Escúchame Tsuki, yo realmente lo siento- poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Se suponía que íbamos a entrenar. Para eso se supone que debía venir- dijo Tsuki, bastante molesta y sin voltear a verlo.

-Lo sé, y sé que esto se ve mal. Déjame explicarme-

-Por favor Black, déjame en paz- dijo Tsuki, quitando la mano de su amigo de su hombro.

Black quería decirle algo pero ya no pudo hacerlo. Ella se había ido, y Angewomon, que había visto todo no le dio la menor importancia y él se sentía como todo un idiota.

* * *

><p>Ahora Tsuki estaba lejos del lago y también de su amigo. Una parte de ella le decía que debía haber escuchado a Black y lo que tenía que decir. Pero otra parte de ella estaba furiosa y no quería escuchar a Black. Se sentía triste y molesta, y lo único que podía hacer para intentar despejar su mente era entrenar sola.<p>

Para Tsuki, entrenar sola no era un problema, solo que nunca lo había hecho. Empezó a practicar todo lo que había aprendido con Black, tanto con su espada como sus técnicas de combate mano a mano. Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para entrenar, ella no se sentía igual. Sus ataques eran torpes y no estaba mostrando ninguna agilidad o habilidad en sus movimientos, y todo esto le estaba pasando porque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto esa mañana y en la noche anterior. Veía a Black y a Angewomon en su mente y eso la hacía enojar y afectaba su desempeño aunque intentara negárselo a sí misma.

Tsuki intento hacer una última práctica con su espada, pero lo único que pudo conseguir con eso fue tropezarse y caer al suelo. Una vez cayó, no intento levantarse.

-porque… porque…- se decía así misma, comenzando a llorar – ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?-

Pero Tsuki no tenía la respuesta esa pregunta, solo podía dejar su entrenamiento e irse al restaurante. Después de todo, ya era medio día.

* * *

><p>El restaurante estaba cerrado y listo para que los trabajadores pudieran almorzar, y en ese mismo momento llego Tsuki.<p>

-buenos días Tsuki, apuesto a que debes tener hambre como siempre- dijo Paris sonriendo y recibiendo a su amiga –oye ¿pudiste hablar con Black?- pero Tsuki no le respondió, solo la miro con tristeza y eso empezó a preocuparla -¿Qué ocurre Tsuki?-

-no quiero hablar de eso- fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar la bolsa con su uniforme de camarera y se fuera a cambiar.

Algo malo sucedía con Tsuki y parís lo había notado de inmediato, pero no solo ella, Guilmon, Spadamon y Bastemon también lo habían notado y les preocupaba mucho.

-Esto es malo- dijo Paris –Tsuki se ve muy triste-

-Esta así desde ayer- comento Guilmon –sabia que se sentía un poco celosa de Angewomon, pero realmente es triste verla así. Le está afectando mucho.

-Lo sé, pero no creo que sea solo desde anoche-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que si no quiere hablar del asunto, significa que no hablo con él, lo que significa que algo tuvo que pasar en el lago-

-Pobre Tsuki. Sé que Angewomon estaba muy agradecida con Black pero enserio se está pasando de la raya con sus cariñitos, y no se da cuenta que lastima a Tsuki-

-y no creo que Black este muy contento tampoco-

-y seguramente él ya se dio cuenta de cómo esto afecta a Tsuki-

-deberíamos hacer algo-

A los pocos minutos, Tsuki ya estaba cambiada y se sentó con los demás para almorzar, pero durante todo el almuerzo, ella estaba muy callada y se veía muy triste. Todos querían decirle algo, pero tampoco querían molestarla.

Después de unos pocos minutos, la puerta del restaurante se abrió…

-buenos días- dijo Black al entrar al restaurante.

Todos lo saludaron con una sonrisa, todos menos Tsuki.

-Tsuki, debemos hablar- dijo, acercándose a su amiga, pero ella se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda. Black rápidamente entendió la razón de ese comportamiento –escucha… lamento no hubiéramos entrenado pero…-

-no me interesa lo que tengas que decir- respondió ella de una forma muy grosera, algo raro de ver en ella –se que estuviste con Angewomon, jugando en el lago cuando se suponía que debíamos entrenar ¿o acaso querías que los viera a ustedes jugando? ¿Enserio piensas que es divertido burlarse de mí?-

Black se sorprendió un poco de ver que Tsuki tan molesta y no sabía que decir ante todo eso.

-lo lamento Tsuki… yo…-

Entonces…

-Buenos días, ¿han visto a Black por aquí?-

Quien acababa de entrar al restaurante no era otra sino Angewomon y busco con la mirada al gato hasta que finalmente lo encontró y no perdió el tiempo en lanzársele encima y darle un fuerte abrazo y acariciarlo como un juguete.

-Por favor Angewomon, me estas aplastando, le pedía Black, que apenas podía respirar por los abrazos de la digimon ángel-

-No puedo evitarlo, es que eres tan lindo-

Nuevamente Tsuki empezó a sentirse molesta de ver eso y no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Déjalo en paz!- grito con fuerza, poniéndose entre Angewomon y Black -¡¿no vez que lo estas lastimando?-

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para ponerte entre mi Black y yo?- le grito Angewomon, igual de molesta por la intervención de Tsuki.

-¡¿tu Black? Hablas como si fuera un juguete o algo así!-

-¡eso a ti no te importa!-

-Tsuki, Angewomon, por favor intenten calmarse- les pedía Black, viendo que pronto comenzaría una pelea, pero ellas parecían no hacerle caso.

-Escucha, puedo entender que estés agradecida con Black, pero estas siendo demasiado molesta, a él no le gusta lo que haces-

-¿a él… o más bien a ti?-

-pues… yo…-

-Estas celosa porque Black y yo estamos juntos. En todo caso, a nadie le gustaría estar con una niña odiosa como tu-

-¡¿Qué dijiste maldita?-

-Espera Tsuki, por favor no peleen, esta no es la manera de solucionar conflictos- dijo Black, poniéndose en medio de ambas.

-¡¿te vas a poner de su lado?- dijo Tsuki, más molesta todavía -¡Debí imaginármelo, ya se divirtieron anoche y esta mañana!-

-No es nada de eso-

-Todo eso que me dijiste ayer, de que era tu mejor amiga y que no me cambiarias por nada… parece que solo eran palabras vacías-

-No Tsuki…- tratando de tomarla de la mano- por favor escúchame-

-¡No me toques!- soltándose y dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que lo hizo caer… mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos -¡creí que eras mi amigo, pero parece que ya me cambiaste. Sera mejor que vaya!-

-Tsuki…-

-Tal vez… podamos hablar, pero después porque ahora no quiero ni siquiera verte, y si me sigues pues… será mejor para los dos si no me sigues-

Y después de eso, simplemente salió del restaurante, sin decir nada más y viéndose bastante molesta.

Angewomon volvió a sujetar a Black en sus brazos, pero él se soltó trato de detener a su amiga, pero esta ya había salido, además de que no sabía que podría decir para explicarle que no había sido su intención burlarse de ella ni hacerla sentir mal.

Apenas ayer, ellos eran amigos inseparables, que habían luchado juntos más de una vez, se apoyaban, se respetaban y se querían, tal vez mas como amigos. Y no había pasado un solo día cuando parecía que todo eso se hubiera ido a la basura por un único incidente, un malentendido.

Black veía como Tsuki salía del restaurante, sintiéndose culpable eh incapaz de hacer nada. Parecía que, quien se había convertido en la mejor amiga que jamás hubiera tenido, pronto dejaría de serlo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>.comwatch?v=5AbyjbdqEbE

(Reproducir, música de fondo)

Tsuki:"ya no puedo seguir junto a Black y Angewomon. Debo alejarme de ellos. Escucho una voz… puede ser ella la que me guie por un camino diferente. En el próximo capítulo, El llamado del mal. Lo siento Black, pero esto es lo mejor para ambos"

* * *

><p>Bueno, de este último cap no estoy muy seguro si quedo bien. Lo que pasa es que en lo que eh escrito hasta ahora nunca había mencionado celos y por eso no estoy seguro.<p>

En fin, serán los lectores quienes digan si está bien o mal.

En el próximo, pasara todo lo que falta, y se suponía que pasaría en este.


	20. Cap 19, El llamado del mal

**Capitulo 19.**

**el llamado del mal**

Cerca del medio día, el sol brillaba con toda su intensidad sobre el desierto, generando un calor insoportable, el cual se sentía hasta en el interior de las grutas más profundas que había en las diferentes colinas de ese árido lugar.

En una de ellas, los cuatro digimon que habían viajado durante días por ese territorio dormían dentro de su jaula lo mejor que podían, hasta que sus carceleros los despertaron.

-Bien bien, despierten pequeños tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el Deputymon, golpeando la jaula con una barra de acero –Tenemos lugares que visitar para ver cuando ganamos el día de hoy-

Con esto, lo único que logro conseguir fue enfurecer a Firamon y que le mostrara los colmillos, mientras que en una esquina de la jaula, Lekismon y a Floramon dejaban salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

Ellos eran prisioneros que cambiaban constantemente de carceleros. Eran vendidos como meros objetos de mercancía y habían vivido durante ya bastante tiempo en las mismas condiciones en las que se encontraban ahora, aunque al menos permanecían juntos.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos den por ellos?- pregunto Gekomon –nosotros pagamos bien por ellos, así que debemos pedir más-

-Seguro no nos darán mucho por la flor y el engranaje, son muy comunes- respondió Deputymon mirando a los dos de los que estaba hablando y luego volteando a ver a los otros dos –pero por estos si obtendremos una buena ganancia, después todo son muy raros-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos ahora, más temprano es cuando salen las mejores ofertas-

-Tienes razón, y no debemos perder una buena oportunidad de ganar dinero-

Gekomon y Deputymon se alejaron de la jaula para prepararlo todo para irse de aquel lugar. Mientras ellos se preparaban, los cuatro digimons solo debían esperar a hacer nuevamente un viaje en el que seguirían siendo prisioneros. Lo bueno era que no tenían que verlos porque se habían alejado bastante, pero si podían escucharlos hablar de cuento cobrarían y para que los venderían. Era frustrante.

-ya no lo soporto, ya no lo soporto más- dijo Lekismon, llevándose las manos al rostro y llorando –no quiero seguir viviendo encerrada, ya no lo aguanto-

-Tranquila Lekismon- dijo Firamon, acercándose a ella y abrazándola –sé que es difícil pero yo se que un día seremos libres –llorando un poco, por ver a su amiga triste- lo sé…-

-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan seguro Firamon?-

-Simplemente… no pierdo la esperanza. No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero sé que un día seremos libres-

-yo también lo creo- dijo Floramon, uniéndose al abrazo.

-y yo también- dijo Hagurumon haciendo lo mismo.

Ahora la digimon se sentía más tranquila y contenta de ver a todos sus amigos con ella. Todos se sentían bien estando juntos y hacia mas soportable su encierro.

Pero algo los saco de ese bienestar que sentían.

Se escucharon varios disparos que los asustaron y pusieron un poco nerviosos a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Floramon.

Casi al mismo tiempo, vieron como Deputymon y Gekomon caían cerca a la jaula, aparentemente inconscientes. Eso los sorprendió un poco, pero se sorprendieron más al ver a un digimon acercarse a ellos.

Por un momento pensaron que el digimon les haría lo mismo que a los otros dos, y más al ver que en su brazo derecho tenia lo que parecía ser un enorme cañón.

El digimon les apunto con su arma y comenzó a cargar un disparo, pero los cuatro no mostraron temor y se mantuvieron juntos.

El digimon disparo, pero para su sorpresa y alivio, el disparo no los destruyo a ellos, sino que destruyo la jaula en la que estaban.

-Pueden estar tranquilos, ahora son libres- dijo el digimon.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho de ver que el digimon no les había hecho daño, pero se sorprendieron todavía más de escuchar aquellas palabras. Llevaban tanto tiempo encerrados que el ver su jaula destruida y escucharle decir "son libres" los hizo sentir una alegría que no sentían desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Salieron de la cueva junto al digimon, y se acercaron a su rescatador para darle las gracias.

-Gracias señor- dijo Lekismon –no sabe cuánto tanto llevábamos encerrados-

-Sí, muchas gracias- dijo Firamon –pero ¿Por qué nos ayudo?-

-Eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no?- dijo el digimon, dejando ver que se trataba de Beelzemon.

-¿Amigos? ¿Acaso nos conocemos?- pregunto el león.

-por supuesto que sí, líder cabeza dura- dijo Beelzemon son una sonrisa.

Esas últimas palabras sonaban estúpidas, pero los cuatro digimon, en especial Firamon las conocían bien, ya que era como llamaban a Coronamon por su forma apresurada y algo torpe de actuar en ocasiones, metiéndolos a veces en problemas. Solo había alguien más a parte ellos cuatro que sabía eso.

-No es posible… dijo él, sin poder creerlo –Impmon… ¿eres tú?- y por un momento, le pareció ver en ese demonio el rostro del que fue su mejor amigo, son típica sonrisa traviesa-

-¿él es Impmon?- pregunto Lekismon con una sonrisa.

-¿Impmon?- dijeron Floramon y Hagurumon al mismo tiempo.

-jajaja, así es amigos, soy yo, solo que ya no soy el pequeño Impmon. Eh crecido y evolucionado y ahora soy Beelzemon- contesto el demonio, extendiéndole la mano a Firamon –y después de mucho tiempo, finalmente los eh encontrado-

-es bueno verte de nuevo Imp…. Perdón, Beelzemon- dijo Firamon, estrechando la mano de su amigo –de manera que la pluma que vi y olfatee era de él- pensó, recortando lo que sucedió el día anterior-

-Has cambiado mucho amigo- comento Lekismon al ver la nueva apariencia que tenía su amigo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ustedes, jamás pensé que evolucionar-

-después de muchos intentos por escapar era normal- dijo Firamon entre risas –pero no evolucionamos a un nivel tan alto como tú. Pero cuéntanos ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-

-Es una larga historia, pero por ahora debemos alejarnos aquí-

-Tienes razón- dijo Lekismon –ahora somos libres y debemos aprovecharlo-

-Descuiden amigos, ahora estamos juntos y no permitiré que alguien nos vuelva a separar. Ustedes me protegieron y ahora es mi turno- dijo Beelzemon.

Los cinco digimons no perdieron el tiempo y se alejaron de ese lugar para siempre. El encierro de los cuatro digimons y la búsqueda de Beelzemon habían terminado. Ahora todos estaban juntos de nuevo y ahora todos debían aprovechar todo el tiempo que habían perdido.

Alejándose la cueva, y cruzando por el desierto, los cuatro digimons le contaron a Beelzemon como era que habían sido capturados y como en más de una ocasión habían intentado escapar de sus captores, pero estos siempre volvían a atraparlos. El demonio por otro lado, les conto a sus amigos lo que había sido de él, que había creído que lo habían abandonado y que había viajado solo, buscando ser fuerte y olvidándose de sus amigos. Pero había conocido a cierta Gaomon hembra que le había hecho abrir los ojos y lo hizo creer otra vez en la amistad.

Mientras continuaban conversando, se detuvieron por un momento para descansar. Ya llevaban bastante terreno recorrido y les hacia falta detenerse.

-¿Una Gaomon hembra? Jamás había escuchado de algo así- Comento Firamon.

-Se llama Tsuki, y yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo conocí- dijo Beelzemon, dándole su termo de agua- pero realmente es una buena chica, al igual que su amigo Black-

-¿Black?- devolviéndole el agua.

-Es un Blackgatomon, pero al parecer le gusta más que le digan solamente Black- acercándole el termo a alguien mas.

-Apuesto que deben ser digimons muy lindos- dijo Lekismon sonriendo como una niña pequeña, y tomando el agua de Beelzemon.

-y son bastante fuerte- agrego el demonio.

-por cierto Beelzemon…- empezó a decir Floramon, llamando la atención del demonio – ¿qué fue lo que paso con Tormenta de Amistad?-

-temo que se destruyo, durante una batalla cuando me protegió de un digimon bastante poderoso- Respondió Beelzemon.

-ya veo- tomando un poco de agua.

-Lo que quedo de ella, lo absorbí y de esa manera es que obtuve esta armadura. Pero realmente lamento que todo ese trabajo que hicimos se haya perdido-

-No interesa, si te protegió de un peligro es lo que realmente interesa- dijo Firamon.

-Supongo que tienes razón amigo-

En ese momento, Beelzemon se alejo un poco de sus compañeros con su termo de agua. Lekismon decidió seguirlo y pudo ver que era lo estaba haciendo.

Un poco alejado de donde se encontraban todos, había una flor y la estaba rociando con el agua que le quedaba en su termo.

-Parece que estaba sedienta, igual que nosotros- comento la chica, sorprendiendo un poco a Beelzemon que no la había visto.

-No podía dejarla así- comento él con una sonrisa -¿sabes Lekismon? No hace mucho… yo me detuve en este lugar-

-¿ah?-

-y vi esta misma flor. Decía que ella y yo éramos iguales, porque estábamos solos. Pero…- señalando y junto a esa misma flor, había muchas otras flores creciendo junto a ella. Flores que no estaban ahí cuando Beelzemon se detuvo la primera vez, antes de conocer a Tsuki y a Black, las cuales roció también –Pero ahora ella no está sola, ya no mas-

-y tu tampoco lo estas- dijo ella, dándole un abrazo por la espalda –esa flor, que seguramente paso por muchísimas malas situaciones, pero ahora tiene muchas que la acompañan-

-igual que yo-

-ahora nosotros estamos juntos, y espero conocer pronto a esos dos amigos tuyos que hiciste. Cualquier amigo tuyo, y que te haya ayudado es nuestro amigo también-

-y es por eso que los estoy llevando al lugar en donde viven, para que puedan conocerlos- dijo Beelzemon y mantuvo por un momento la vista en el cielo –Tsuki, Black, eh encontrado a mis amigos, pero nunca los habría buscado ni creído en ellos de no ser por esos dos. Espero verlos muy pronto-

Ambos dejaron las flores a un lado regresaron con los demás.

Ya descansados, los cinco digimons siguieron caminando. Aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer para poder salir de ese desierto, y también muchas cosas de que hablar. Pero ahora, para ninguno de ellos eso parecía un problema cruzar el desierto ni soportar el calar de ese día, ya que después de mucho tiempo, finalmente estaban juntos.

* * *

><p>Después de haber salido del restaurante, Tsuki trato de alejarse todo lo posible, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no mirar hacia atrás y arrepentirse de su decisión.<p>

Tras haber recorrido un largo trayecto, la chica termino llegando hasta el lago en donde ella y Black jugaban en ocasiones.

No tardo demasiado en reconocer el lugar, pero también recordó que en ese mismo lugar, había estado Angewomon abrazando a Black entre su cuerpo. El recuerdo de lo que había visto esa mañana comenzó a regresar a su mente, igual que el enojo y la tristeza que había sentido en ese momento.

-Black… tu eres mi amigo, jamás me has mentido…- empezó a pensar, derramando unas cuantas lagrimas –pero ahora no estoy segura… ¿Por qué me mandaste a venir aquí si… ella estaba aquí? ¿Acaso no sabías que ella estaba aquí también? O ¿te querías burlar de mi?-

Pensando en esto, se sintió cada vez más molesta, tanto con Angewomon como con Black. En un arranque de furia, tomo su espada y se acerco al lago, aparentemente dispuesta a arrojarla al fondo del lago.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste burlarte de mi Black? No quiero escuchar tus excusas, no te burlaras mas de mi!- gritaba en voz alta, queriendo desahogar todo su enojo, sin importarle si alguien la escuchaba -¡Te odio Black, Te odio, te odio…. Te odio!-

Tsuki estaba a punto de lanzar la espada al lago, sin dar paso a tras a su decisión.

Pero…

Justo cuando iba a hacerlo, una gran cantidad de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en apenas unos segundos. Todos esos recuerdos eran relacionados a Black. El día en que se conocieron y lo bien que se habían llevado, el tiempo que se habían divertido juntos, entrenado, peleado y sobre todo, lo muchos que ambos se entendían. Ella lo consideraba su mejor amigo y su mayor apoyo, pero últimamente… pensaba demasiado en él, más que en un amigo. Se preocupaba mucho por él cuando le sucedía algo, era en quien mas pensaba y disfrutaba mucho estar a su lado.

Lo quería demasiado y… ahora era muy importante para ella, más de lo que imaginaba.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, todo su enojo parecía haber desaparecido por completo, al igual que sus intenciones de lanzar su espada al lago, recordando que ese había sido un regalo muy importante de Black para ella, como muestra de su avance y hecha para ella.

Se sentía muy triste y abrazo la espada, llorando sobre ella.

-Para que me intento engañarme a mi misma- decía en voz baja –por mas enojada que este, jamás podría odiarte Black. Tú eres… muy importante para mí, el que siempre me ha ayudado y apoyado, quien ha estado a mi lado, ayudándome siempre a mejorar y crecer. Y además yo... yo…- guardando otra vez su espada y secándose las lagrimas –No sé lo que me pasa- recordando la conversación que había tenido con Paris la noche anterior Pero por más que quiera, no puedo regresar, no soy capaz de verte junto a Angewomon, además… fui muy dura contigo. Todavía no puedo regresar, no aun-

La Gaomon siguió avanzando, dejando a tras el lago. Pero mientras caminaba, no dejaba de pensar que después de tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que había vivido, comenzaba a dejar de ver a ese gato negro simplemente como su maestro y su amigo. Pero no estaba completamente segura

Camino durante casi media hora, sin un rumbo fijo. Solamente seguía caminando en línea recta, pensando en Black, únicamente en Black y en lo mucho que deseaba dar media vuelta, correr hacia el restaurante, hacia Black, darle un abrazo y que dejar todo lo que había sucedido en el olvido.

Al imaginarse todo esto, sonreía y se sentía un poco mejor, solo deseaba tener la suficiente voluntad para hacerlo realidad.

Por un momento se detuvo, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, aunque la verdad no sabia ni que hacer.

Estuvo asi, pensativa, en silencio y sin moverse durante varios minutos…

Hasta que…

-Ódialo…-

Tsuki se sobresalto mucho al escuchar eso. Miro a su alrededor para ver quien le hablaba, pero no pudo ver a nadie.

Se calmo, pensando que había sido solo su imaginación.

-Ódialo…-

Volvió a escucharlo, pero esta vez mas fuerte y claro. Volvió a mirar hacia todos lados, buscando a quien le estaba hablando, pero seguía sin ver a nadie.

Tsuki estaba muy confundida y comenzaba a verse muy asustada.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto, esperando a que quien le hablaba le respondiera -¿Dónde estás?-

Pero la Gaomon no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Se sintió un poco tonta por intentar hablar con alguien que no estaba ahí. Miro a su espalda y vio y el largo que había recorrido hasta llegar a donde se encontraba ahora y la idea de volver al restaurante con Black y el resto de sus amigos.

Se sintió animada y comenzó caminar de regreso al restaurante, pero apenas y dio dos pasos se detuvo y todo su ánimo parecía haberse esfumado. Volvió a recordar todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana y la noche anterior, tanto el ver a Angewomon con Black y la forma en que lo había abofeteado y no había querido escucharlo.

-Pero si vuelvo… ¿Qué le diré a Black? ¿Qué pasa si vuelvo a ver a Angewomon?- se dijo así misma en voz baja.

Permaneció ahí durante unos cinco minutos, aun pensando y en silencio.

Entonces…

-¿Por qué deseas tanto volver con él?- Tsuki pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz, ahora sabia que esa voz provenía de su cabeza – ¿a caso quieres que vuelva a burlarse de ti? Vuelve con él, arrepentida de lo que ha pasado, tu lo estarás de corazón pero él no. Alguien que se burla de ti de esa forma no es alguien que te respete de verdad. Solo finge hacerlo-

-no… estas mal, él no es así- Dijo la Gaomon.

-¿estás segura?-

En ese momento, fue como si una sombra atrapara a Tsuki en su interior. Todo a su alrededor había desaparecido y ahora era todo negro.

Comenzó a sentirse preocupada, tratando de buscar una salida de aquel lugar oscuro, pero no podía moverse.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba, cada vez más preocupada y asustada.

Entonces…

Todo lo oscuro de su alrededor comenzó a aclararse, dejando ver un lugar.

Cuando Tsuki lo vio, casi no lo podía creer, era su aldea. El ambiente cambiaba en algunos momentos, pero siempre era la Aldea Mirage en distintos lugares, y todos los lugares tenían una cosa en común y era que en todos podía verse a ella misma, más pequeña, y siendo ignorada, insultada y en algunos casos, maltratada por su propia gente, por los que eran iguales a ella. Ver todas esas cosas que habían le habían pasado la hacían sentir demasiado triste.

-recuerdas esto ¿verdad?- pregunto la voz, pero Tsuki no fue capaz de responderle –todos ellos te despreciaron, te hicieron a un lado y jamás les importaste. ¿Y por qué? Solo por ser diferente-

-sí, es cierto- dijo Tsuki, llorando.

-Rompieron tu corazón, te sacaron de tu hogar, y no les importo, a nadie le importo lo que sufriste, ni lo sola que te sentiste. Ellos tenían sus vidas y no importabas tú. Ahora tú crees tener amigos y eso no está mal pero… ¿realmente lo son?-

-no lo sé-

-Los amigos, los compañeros, y sobre todo… el amor, no son más que ilusiones que por más que se deseen jamás se obtendrán. Tú crees en ellas, pero todo lo que consigues es salir lastimada, como te paso hoy-

-¿Qué?-

-Creíste ciegamente en ese Blackgatomon. Creíste que él era tu amigo, que te quería, que te comprendía y te ilusionaste, incluso a llegar a sentir por él un sentimiento más fuerte y valioso que la amistad. Pero él solo espero paciente el momento para lastimarte. No puedes creer en su rostro reflejando arrepentimiento, solo es una máscara. El es un infeliz-

-lo es-

-Solo quiere burlarse de ti-

-Lo hizo una vez, y lo hará de nuevo-

-y por eso debes odiarlo, no solo a él, sino a todos los que te hicieron daños, y a aquellos que te dan falsas esperanzas-

-yo no tengo amigos, ellos no existen-

-Debes odiar a todo a todos, porque el odio hacia algo alguien siempre te hará anhelar destruirlo, superarlo y te hará más fuerte. Ven conmigo, solo en mi puedes confiar ahora-

En ese momento, Tsuki perdió parcialmente conciencia de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se quedo estática, como una estatua y las pupilas de sus ojos, pasaron de ser de color amarillo a un color purpura oscuro.

-Debo odiarlo, odiarlos a todos… guíame, enséñame a odiar para hacerme más fuerte… llévame contigo- repitió la frase unas cuantas veces, y comenzó a caminar por el camino que estaba siguiendo antes.

La Gaomon parecía una zombi, sin estar consciente que estaba caminando y lo que decía. Fuera lo que fuera que le estaba hablando y le había dicho todo eso, ahora la estaba guiando.

El bosque se veía completamente deshabitado y no parecía que alguien hubiera visto a Tsuki y el trance en el que se encontraba. Nadie… excepto el samurái Gaiomon.

Desde la copa de un árbol, el digimon virus había observado a la digimon azul, todo lo que había dicho, incluyendo lo que le decía a la voz en su cabeza, que aunque no podía escuchar, sabía que estaba ahí y sabia de quien se traba.

-Una parte de él ya está comenzando a actuar- decía en voz baja, mostrándose muy enojado – ¿acaso deseas usar a esta chica? No, es linda y fuerte… pero no es tu tipo. Hay algo mas… que quieres hacer- desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento.

* * *

><p>Matadormon y sus digimons aun seguían explorando en las colinas y las rocas, buscando la cueva que tanto querían.<p>

La mayoría del terreno ahora se encontraba desecho, con cientos de escombros y agujeros de excavaciones, muestras de la búsqueda de Digmon y Kurisarimon de la cueva, pero que al parecer no habían tenido éxito esto.

La búsqueda un continuaba, pero por un momento esta se había pausado al sentir una aterradora cantidad de energía maligna, todavía más grande y temible la que habían sentido la noche anterior, saliendo de alguna parte.

Matadormon sabía muy bien que toda esa energía maligna que había sentido era señal de que estaban cada vez más cerca de su objetivo, solo debía saber la ubicación exacta de la cueva.

-Kurisarimon- dijo el vampiro, acercándose al insecto purpura -¿algún avance?-

-Puedo sentir corrientes subterráneas de aire más claramente- respondió Kurisarimon, clavando sus tentáculos contra las paredes de roca sin mucha fuerza -además que la energía maligna que acabamos de sentir me acaba de dar una posible ubicación de la cueva-

-Buen trabajo-

-Pero hay algo más. Al parecer, una pequeña parte de esa energía maligna a estado fluctuando fuera de la cueva-

-Significa que esa energía podría ser tomada por otro digimon ¿cierto?-

-Sí, pero la energía es muy poca, así que si alguien llegara a absorber esa energía no sería mucho lo que podría hacer. Pero igual podrían darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y eso si sería un problema-

-Sera mejor que vaya e investigue hacia donde o quien se dirige esa energía. Tú sigue buscando la cueva Kurisarimon-

-Puede contar conmigo. Digmon- mirando al insecto amarillo -¿Por qué no vienes a ayudarme? Creo que necesitare tu nariz para esto-

Ambos digimons comenzaron a excavar en la roca, esperando encontrar lo que buscaban.

Matadormon, por otra parte, se alejaba cada vez mas del terreno de rocas y sus digimons, internándose cada vez más y más en el bosque. El vampiro seguía corriendo sin descanso, sintiendo la energía maligna y siguiendo su rastro.

Aquella energía era en verdad terrible y también era insoportable, pero él debía buscar a donde había terminado esa energía y eliminar a quien la hubiera absorbido para que no supieran en donde estaban. No era una idea que le gustara demasiado, pero debía hacerlo ya que esa era la orden de su amo.

El vampiro continuo corriendo durante casi diez minutos sintiendo aquella energía maligna. Pero luego de unos cinco minutos, la energía se hacía cada vez más débil y más difícil de sentir, y en un momento dado la energía dejo de sentirse por completo, haciendo sentir a Matadormon algo mas tranquilo, pero perdido en medio del bosque y sin saber por donde debería ir ahora.

Trato de concentrarse un poco y sentir la energía, pero era imposible, no había manera de detectarla.

-Parece que esa energía ya ha desaparecido- se dijo así mismo –y si fue asimilada por alguien, será solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que venga en a buscar la cueva, y por tanto… encontrarnos a nosotros-

Ya estaba listo para regresar con sus compañeros, pero antes de hacerlo… quiso observar ese bosque por un tiempo más.

-Este lugar… se parece un poco al lugar en el que crecí- pensaba -¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?- entonces, comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho Gaiomon el día anterior –Abandone muchas cosas, pero aun así… se que todo valdrá la pena-

El vampiro se quedo pensando un poco más, en los motivos que había tenido en abandonar a su maestro Gaiomon, una decisión que el aun mantenía firme.

De un momento a otro, algo lo saco de sus ideas y lo hizo volver a la realidad, y eso había sido el golpe de un pequeño balón naranja. Y casi al mismo tiempo vio el balón, también vio a un pequeño grupo de Tanemon y Yokomon que se acercaban a él.

Las digimons al principio se asustaron un poco de la apariencia de Matadormon, pero este les entrego el balón, tratando sé hacer que no le tuvieran miedo.

Al principio las digimons dudaron si acercarse a él y tomar su juguete, pero finalmente se le acercaron y tomaron su balón.

Las digimons estaban listas para irse y seguir jugando, pero antes de hacerlo…

-¿le gustaría jugar con nosotras?- pregunto una de las Tanemon, acercándose a Matadormon con una gran sonrisa.

Matadormon primero pensó en irse, pero las caras de infancia e inocencia de esas digimons se le hicieron muy tiernas, e imposible decirles que no. Además… le traían algunos buenos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué no?- respondió el vampiro, tomando el balón con cuidado de no romperlo con sus cuchillas –creo que después de todo me hace falta un descanso-

* * *

><p>Black se encontraba fuera del restaurante, mirando hacia el bosque, pero sin haberse movido ni un solo centímetro, con los ojos llenos de tristeza y los puños apretados.<p>

Aun en su mente se repetía una y otra vez lo que había sucedido. Tsuki se había sentido ofendida y burlada al verlo con Angewomon, y ahora se había ido, dejándole en claro que no quería verlo por el momento.

El Blackgatomon se veía muy mal y todos sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ello.

-Lo lamento Tsuki… realmente lo lamento, se decía a sí mismo.

-Black ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto alguien, sentándose a su lado.

Por su voz, ya sabía de quien se trataba. Una gran amiga y compañera desde hacía bastante tiempo.

No era que no le alegrara tenerla cerca, pero ahora se sentía demasiado triste y ni siquiera podía mirarla.

-No Bastemon, no me encuentro bien- respondió él - Nunca quise hacer sentir así a Tsuki-

-Lo sé-

-Es que… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? ¿Cómo pude lastimar a mi mejor amiga?- llorando

-Black no debes ser tan duro contigo mismo- limpiándole las lágrimas a su amigo -Pero entiendo cómo te sientes-

-¿enserio?-

-recuerda que yo estaba igual que tu cuando peleamos. Me sentía mal por haberte lastimado pero… gracias a todos me sentí mucho mejor-

-Lo sé pero… No es lo mismo que con Tsuki-

-¿Qué diferencia ahí?-

-Bueno…-

-Anda, lo que sea me lo puedes decir-

-lo que sucedes es que… ella… ya ha dejado de ser simplemente una amiga-

-¿Qué dices?

Black estaba un poco nervioso por continuar hablando, pero su amiga le hizo señas para que continuara.

-bueno… yo…-

-si…-

- yo… no sé ni cómo decirlo-

-Supongo que se dé que hablas, así que no me lo tienes que decir si no quieres- sonriendo.

-De acuerdo- Black comenzó a sonreír y a sonrojarse un poco - Después de todas las cosas por las cuales hemos pasado juntos, el tiempo que llevamos unidos entrenando, pero también conociéndonos, bueno… supongo que era inevitable- entonces, la sonrisa de Black desapareció y volvió a ponerse triste –solo… solo me hubiera gustado haberme dado cuenta antes, y habérselo dicho antes. Supongo… que ya no podre-

Black volvía a estar triste y una vez más se veía afectado por lo que había sucedido con Tsuki esa mañana. Aun seguía sintiéndose culpable y más que todo, el quería que Tsuki regresara, pero sabía que eso tardaría.

-Black… se que te sientes triste, pero no debes preocuparte- le dijo Bastemon, acercándose más al gato y poniendo su brazo sobre su hombro –Se que ella regresara cuando este más calmada, y cuando eso pase podrás decirle todo lo que piensas, y sientes-

-Pero Bastemon…-

-Estoy segura que ella te escuchara, y también creo que ella siente lo mismo que tu-

-no sé si sea así Bastemon, pero si creeré en ti. Gracias por hablar conmigo-

-Sabes que para mí eres como un hermano. Te aprecio mucho y si estas triste, siempre te apoyare- dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Gracias- Devolviéndole el abrazo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-

Gracias a Bastemon, Black podía sentirse un poco mejor y más seguro. De no ser por ella seguro se habría deprimido todavía más.

Paris los observaba por la ventana del restaurante y se sentía contenta ver a Black un poco más calmado gracias a Bastemon. A ella le hubiera gustado poder consolarlo como lo hacia la gata, pero no se sentía capaz de decirle nada. Solo esperaba que todo ese problema se solucionara de una buena vez.

-Black…- dijo para sí misma, sintiéndose casi tan triste como él estaba hacia un rato, por todo lo que había sucedido, después cambio su expresión a una llena de enojo -¡Ya estarás contenta ¿verdad?- mirando fijamente a Angewomon.

-¡¿y quién te crees tú para criticarme?- le grito Angewomon, mirándola de la misma manera -¡no es mi culpa que esa niña llorona se haya ido!-

-¡¿Qué dices?-

-¡además que fue ella quien golpeo a Black, no yo!-

-¡todo esto a sido por tu culpa!-

-¡¿mi culpa? Es culpa de esa estúpida!-

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi amiga si no quieres tener problemas conmigo!- preparando sus garras.

-¡si quieres pelear entonces solo dilo conejita!-

-¡no me provoques!-

Ambas chicas estaban que echaban chispas, y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondrían a pelear.

-Por favor chicas, no es necesario que se peleen- dijo Guilmon, colocándose en medio de ambas.

-¿Ves? Deberías aprender de este chico que esta calmado y no tiene intensiones de pelear- comento Angewomon de forma burlona, pero al mismo tiempo, Guilmon volteo a verla de forma muy seria.

-No creas que no estoy molesto por lo que has causado aquí, solo no quiero que Paris pelee por culpa de alguien tan egoísta-

Guilmon no había sido grosero, pero Angewomon le dio la espalda como si lo hubiera sido y se alejo de ellos.

-¿Por qué huyes? ¿Por qué sabes que tenemos razón?- dijo Paris, todavía muy molesta y yendo tras ella.

-Por favor Paris, no vale la pena que te pelees con ella, sería mejor que busquemos una solución- Dijo Guilmon, intentando calmar a la chica, pero sin ningún éxito.

-Nunca encontraremos una solución con esa chica cerca-

-No tengo por qué escucharlos- dijo Angewomon de una forma muy arrogante, enojando a ambos digimons –yo no hice nada malo, simplemente fui amable con Black-

-Una cosa es ser amable y la otra es ser melosa, y eso es lo que estabas siendo tu con Black- replico Guilmon.

-¿No te das cuenta de cómo pusiste a Tsuki?-

-¿y a ella porque debería importarle lo que Black haga o deje de hacer?-

-Porque ella es mi mejor amiga- dijo Black, sorprendiendo un poco a todos porque no lo habían visto entrar, al igual que a Bastemon.

Angewomon casi de inmediato quiso ir a abrazarlo, pero este dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivándola y lanzándole una mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué te ocurre Black?- pregunto la digimon ángel, bastante confundida.

-Entiendo que estés agradecida conmigo y me lo quieras demostrar- respondió Black, sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro –Pero debo ser sincero, creo que ya es suficiente de esto. No dije nada al principio, pero ya te volviste muy molesta, y tampoco te voy a permitir que hables mal de Tsuki-

-¿Por qué proteges a esa tonta, después de que te golpeo y te dijo que no quería verte?- ahora Angewomon se veía muy molesta por las palabras de Black, pero el gato no parecía cambiar su expresión seria.

-Ella y yo hemos estado juntos durante un buen tiempo y somos buenos amigos. Si me golpeo fue por mi culpa, por hacerla sentir que me había burlado de ella- Black bajo la mirada, algo triste –y ahora se fue, sin que pudiera explicarle… y decirle que lo siento-

-no deberías disculparte con esa ladrona-

-¿ladrona?- pregunto Black, un poco sorprendida -¿Por qué dices eso?-

-por esto-

Entonces, Angewomon saco de entre sus ropas un pequeño collar plateado con un medallón en forma de águila y se lo mostro a todos. Al verlo, todos parecieron reconocerlo, era un collar que Tsuki usaba la mayoría del tiempo, normalmente oculto entre su collar de pelo. No entendían porque Angewomon lo tenía o porque llamaba Ladrona a Tsuki, pero pronto lo sabrían.

-Este collar- continuo hablando Angewomon –fue un regalo para mi mejor amiga. Cuando yo era más pequeña, cuando aún era una Gatomon, yo era bastante solitaria. No tenía ningún amigo y tampoco me llevaba bien con nadie. Siempre sola.

Un día, encontré que una Biyomon había sido atada a un árbol por otros digimons. Me pareció muy triste verla así y no perdí el tiempo en liberarla. Cuando lo hice, pude hablar con ella y me conto que esos digimons siempre la molestaban y que no tenía ningún amigo. Yo la entendí y fue por eso que la quise apoyar para que no estuviera sola, y así nos hicimos amigas- mientras recordaba, Angewomon parecía ponerse más triste –Con el paso del tiempo, ambas decidimos tomar caminos diferentes, queríamos. Como una despedida, cada una no regalamos un collar, ella me dio esto –Sacando de su cubre pechos un collar similar, pero con la diferencia que este tenía el medallón de un gato – yo le di un collar de águila, este- entonces, la digimon Ángel se mostro algo molesta –estos collares… son únicos, son importantes. Cuando lo vi en su cuello… cuando se puso en medio de nosotros anoche… supe de inmediato que se lo había robado a mi amiga. Estaba tan enojada con ella…-

-Realmente y eres una tonta- interrumpió Paris, haciendo enojar mas Angewomon -¿no se te ocurrió siquiera preguntarle a Tsuki de donde había sacado ese collar?-

-No necesitaba hacer eso, ella lo robo y eso es todo lo que necesito saber-

-No eres más que una niñita inmadura-

-¡¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Lo que oíste!-

Otra vez, parecía ser que ambas chicas iban a comenzar a pelear, pero alguien decidió detenerlas, colocando en sus cuellos filosas espadas.

-¡Ya fue suficiente de esto señoritas!- dijo Bastemon, quien estaba en medio de ambas, con sus espadas extendidas y en el cuello de ambas – tratemos de aclarar las cosas con calma-

-¡No me voy a calmar mientras esta tonta insulta a mi amiga sin saber nada!- gritaba Paris, queriéndose acercar más a Angewomon, pero no podía por las espada de Bastemon.

-¡No debió robar el collar a mi amiga!- replicaba Angewomon, intentando hacer lo mismo que Paris, pero sin poder hacerlo por la misma razón -¡ella es una odiosa y tu también lo eres!-

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso, no sabes nada!-

-¡y no quiero saberlo!-

Las dos seguían gritando y discutiendo, el ambiente se hacía cada vez más tenso del restaurante. Black se sentía muy incomodo de tener que estar ahí, así que volvió afuera para tratar de calmarse y no escuchar mas la discusión.

Al verlo salir, también pudieron notar que estaba muy estresado y sabían que era culpa de ellas.

-Bien hecho, par de tontas- les dijo a ambas Bastemon, volviendo a guardar sus espadas y alejándose del ellas, también de mal humor.

Bastemon intento ir tras él, pero cuando salió del restaurante no lo vio en ninguna parte.

-¡Black ¿Dónde estás? Black!- comenzó a gritar, esperando a que el respondiera.

Lo busco por los alrededores pero no lo podía ver, y esto estaba comenzando a preocupar bastante.

Siguió llamando y buscándolo pero aun no lo encontraba. Trato de pensar por unos segundos a donde podría haber ido y su vista se desvió hacia el bosque.

-No…- se dijo así misma, algo preocupada.

Bastemon ya se hacia una idea de adonde había ido Black, y debía alcanzarlo.

Mientras, el gato negro ya llevaba un gran camino recorrido, dejando el restaurante a atrás y corriendo lo más rápido que podía .

En cuestión de segundos, Black había llegado al mismo punto en el que Tsuki se había detenido mientras se alejaba, el lago en el que ellos jugaban, y tal y como ella lo había hecho, se detuvo por un momento para observarlo.

Recordaba todo lo que ambos se habían divertido en ese lugar las mañanas en las que no entrenaban. Uno de los momentos que más recordaba era la vez en que él le había dicho que no sabía nadar y ella, muy amablemente se ofreció a enseñarle cómo hacerlo.

Se empezó a reír al recordar lo exagerado que había sido cuando sentía que se ahogaba cada vez que entraba al agua, pero al final había aprendido a nadar muy bien, y todo había sido gracias a Tsuki. Era un buen recuerdo, pero también recordó que ese mismo día.

Había planeado ir a entrenar con Tsuki en ese mismo lago, se había encontrado con Angewomon que insistió en estar con él. Tsuki los había visto, había creído que el haberle pedido que fuera al lago era una broma.

Se sentía terrible al recordar la tristeza y el enojo en el rostro, además de que no había querido escucharlo.

No podía quedarse más tiempo pensando, debía irse de ahí y continuar su camino para encontrar a Tsuki…

-Espera Black- dijo alguien, detrás de él.

Black volteo a ver de quien se trataba y pudo ver que era Bastemon, que estaba a penas a unos centímetros detrás de él.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto la felina, algo fatigada por correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿A dónde crees que voy? Iré a buscar a Tsuki- respondió Black, dispuesto a marcharse.

-No deberías hacerlo, recuerda que ya te dijo que podrían hablar después-

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo aguantar más la espera. Quiero verla, explicarle todo y decirle que lo siento. No puedo quedarme simplemente esperando a que vuelva sabiendo que esta triste por mi culpa-

-Lo entiendo Black, pero sabes que ella ahora está demasiado molesta y no querrá verte. Lo más seguro es que te vaya a lastimar con su espada por el enojo, y si eso pasa será algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas-

-Lo sé, pero tengo que buscarla y hablar con ella, y si llega a pasarme algo, ese será el castigo que me merezco-

-Pero Black…

-Tal vez no esté seguro aun de es esto que siento, pero si una cosa Bastemon. Y es que… nunca había sentido por nadie lo que eh llegado a sentir por ella, y no quisiera perderla. Es por eso que debo buscarla-

-Black por favor…-

Pero Black no la escucho, solo siguió corriendo, alejándose de su amiga y siguiendo el camino que Tsuki había seguido, esperando encontrarla.

Entre los árboles y oculto de la vista de los demás, Gaiomon aun se encontraba ahí, y observaba a su antiguo y joven discípulo, corriendo por encontrar a la chica de la cual estaba enamorado. Se sentía feliz por él y a la vez preocupado.

-Black… no sabes aun la gravedad de esta situación, ni lo que pasa con tu querida amiga Tsuki- pensaba, sin dejar de observar al gato -Pero no te preocupes, estaré detrás de ti chico-

Y en cuestión de segundos, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Bastemon vio a su amigo alejar cada vez más, internándose cada vez más en el bosque y no tuvo más opción que dejarlo solo y regresar al restaurante.

Al entrar de nuevo al negocio, Bastemon se veía preocupada. Al verla así, Angewomon y Paris se miraron la una a la otra, pero ya no enojadas, sino muy avergonzadas y sintiéndose un poco tontas por haber discutido de la forma en que lo habían hecho, y haber hecho

-Paris...- dijo Angewomon, ahora sonando más calmada, pero sin mirar a la chica – ¿Cómo fue que Tsuki consiguió este collar?-

-¿Qué?-

-No quería hacer sentir mal a Black, pero lo hice con mis tratos y forma de hablar de su amiga. No me fije ni siquiera en eso. Así que por favor Paris, contesta a mi pregunta, y si es posible… cuéntame todo lo que necesite saber sobre ella y Black-

-Muy bien Angewomon. Veo que finalmente estas dispuesta a escuchar, y de antemano me disculpo por todo lo que te grite-

-Creo que me lo merecía. Llevo tanto tiempo sola, y honestamente no sé cómo tratar a los demás, y termino siendo una molestia-

-A muchos nos pasa. Entonces… te lo contare todo-

* * *

><p>Mucho más adelante, alejada del lago, Tsuki aun seguía caminando. No tenia un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba en línea recta y sus ojos aun tenían ese extraño color purpura oscuro.<p>

-Odiarlo… odiarlo, debo odiarlo- no dejaba de repetir.

La Gaomon seguí y seguía caminando, parecía que nada iba a detenerla, pero al parecer el destino quiso intervenir, haciendo que la chica se tropezara y callera al suelo.

No se había golpeado muy fuerte, por lo que no tuvo ningún problema en levantarse otra vez. Pero en cuanto lo hizo… se sintió bastante confundida y desorientada, y además de eso… sus ojos habían vuelto a su color natural.

-¿ahh? Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso?- se dijo así misma, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de ubicarse.

Pronto recordó lo que había estado diciendo y haciendo. Lo que la voz en su cabeza le había dicho y eso la confundió bastante. No sabía que pensar o hacer, solo se sentó contra un árbol que estaba cerca de ella eh intento aclarar sus ideas.

Estuvo sentada contra ese árbol durante casi quince minutos, hasta que…

-¡Tsuki!- grito alguien

La Gaomon se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre, pero además… sabía exactamente quien la estaba llamando.

Por un momento creyó que había escuchado mal e intento ignorar el llamado.

-¡Tsuki!- volvió a gritar.

Ahora si estaba segura de que no había escuchado mal. Se levanto del árbol y finalmente pudo ver quien la estaba llamando.

A unos cuantos metros de ella estaba Black. Al verlo, sintió su corazón latir como un loco.

-Tsuki, finalmente te encuentro- le dijo el gato con una gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa de inmediato le saco una a la Gaomon. Se sentía feliz de ver de nuevo a su amigo y de inmediato pensó en ir con él. Pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo, su sonrisa desapareció y se puso algo nerviosa.

Black de inmediato supo el porqué de esa reacción, así que debía hablar con ella, guardando su distancia para no molestarla.

-Tsuki, entiendo porque no te quieres acercar a mí, créeme que lo entiendo-

-Black… ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?- pregunto ella sin mirar al gato a los ojos –Te dije que hablaríamos después. Por favor vete-

-Entiendo que no quieras verme, se que te decepcione-

-si lo hiciste. Realmente pensé que me ibas a entrenar, pero tú estabas ahí mismo, con Angewomon-

-lo sé. Si tú me lo permites… quiero explicarte lo que paso, y también decirte que lo siento- con la vista en el suelo –pero no espero que me perdones. Sé que te hice sentir mal y no espero que una disculpa sea suficiente para ti-

-Black…-

-solo quiero que sepas una cosa…- acercándose finalmente a ella y tomándola de las manos –Eres mi mejor amiga, y eres muy importante para mí-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Tsuki sintió un gran nerviosismo que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero en ese nerviosismo también venia una gran alegría que le costó algo de trabajo demostrar, pero que sentía.

Ahora lo que más quería era abrazar a su amigo y decirle muchas cosas, entre ellas… que él era muy importante para ella y que todo lo que había pasado ya no importaba.

Pero justo cuando quería hacerlo…

-¿acaso vas a creerle?- dijo la voz en su cabeza una vez más. Tsuki trato de no hacerle caso a lo que le diría, pero esta seguía hablando –ya te lo dije antes querida, su arrepentimiento no es más que una máscara que él aprovechara para volver a burlarse de ti. Tú no le importas. Debes odiarlo-

Entonces… los ojos de Tsuki volvieron a cambiar de color a purpura, preocupando demasiado a Black.

-oye Tsuki ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto el gato.

Por un momento no obtuvo respuesta…

Hasta que…

-Soy muy importante para ti ¿enserio crees que me tragare eso?- dijo ella, sonando y mostrándose muy molesta y soltándole las manos.

-Tsuki, entiendo que estés molesta. Solo déjame explicarte- tratando de tomarla de los hombros.

Pero en cuanto lo hizo, ella le lanzo una bofetada y se alejo de él.

Aunque el golpe le había dolido, Black aun estaba decidió a hablar con su amiga, pero guardo su distancia. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero ella tomo la palabra antes.

-Viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme que estabas arrepentido por lo que me hiciste- dijo ella aun molesta –yo hubiera creído en ti, de abría abrazado y decirte lo importante que eres para mi, si aun fuera la estúpida de siempre-

-¿Qué dices? Tú no eres así Tsuki ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Que eh abierto los ojos, y eh dejado de ser la misma chica ingenua que cree en los amigos cuando se que no existen. Todos me han lastimado, mi propio hogar me desprecio y me hizo a un lado. No puedo creer en nadie, a nadie le importo, y no tengo amigos. Todos ellos al final van a traicionarme, todos me traicionan, y a todos los odio-

Black no lo podía creer, esa forma de hablar no era propia de Tsuki, pero era mas que eso. Sus ojos eran distintos y además de todo eso… sentía que algo no estaba bien.

-Tsuki por favor, se que estas molesta, pero por favor, tienes que escucharme, tenemos que hablar- le pedía su amigo, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Tsuki reacciono de un modo que él jamás se hubiera esperado.

Con un movimiento rápido, saco su espada y ataco a Black.

Le había provocado una enorme cortada en el pecho y en el brazo derecho, haciéndolo sangrar y gritar de dolor. Black intento reponerse y hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, pese a lo graves que eran sus heridas.

Vio a Tsuki a los ojos, pero no vio ni una sola señal de sentimiento… no arrepentimiento, nada. Era como si no le hubiera importado haber ataco a su amigo de la forma en que lo había hecho.

-No creo en los amigos, no creo en nadie. Ya no dejare que nadie me lastime. Los odio a todos, a los que me lastimaron, a los que han dado falsas esperanzas y amistades que se que al final son falsas. Los odio a todos, y en especial… te odio a ti-

Y al mismo que dijo esto, atravesó el corazón de Black. Esa herida estaba sangrando mucho, pero no era lo que le causaba más dolor al Blackgatomon, sino lo que le había dicho. "te odio", esa sola frase lo hizo llorar y le rompió el corazón.

No podía decirle nada, porque ella solo guardo su espada y se alejo de él, pero antes de que se alejara mas…

-Te di la opción de elegir Black- dijo la misma voz de sus pesadillas –si aceptabas o no mi poder. Ves a tu amiga ahora y dime ¿Qué decisión has tomado? Si quieres a tu amiga… entonces… ven por mi-

Tsuki ya se había alejado, dejando al Blackgatomon sangrando por sus profundas heridas. Pero a pesar de su condición, él intento levantarse una vez más para ir detrás de su amiga. Avanzaba lenta y torpemente, con sus garras cubriéndose cada vez más por su sangre y sintiendo como a cada segundo su conciencia se iba perdiendo y su cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil.

Aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que Tsuki decía, lo que le había hecho, sin duda no era ella misma. Y al escuchar esa voz en su cabeza, sabía que él era el culpable de lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga, aprovechándose de su tristeza.

-Jamás te perdonare haber metido a mi amiga en esto- pensaba, poniendo todas sus fuerzas en seguir adelante –Voy a averiguar quien eres, te encontrare, y luego… te matare. Tsuki… sin importar cuánto me tarde, y a pesar de estas heridas… yo…-

Ya no podía pensar más.

Su cuerpo había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, y ya no había manera de dar un paso más. Todo se había vuelto oscuro a su alrededor. El había caído al suelo, totalmente débil, e incapaz de continuar.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki:"Fui guiada por una voz, una voz que me invita a ser guiada por el odio. Pero ¿estaré tomando el camino correcto? Alguien inesperado me a hecho reflexionar sobre ello. En el próximo capítulo, La sombra oscura primera parte: Un camino propio. Nadie decide el camino que elegimos, solo nosotros mismos"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Un capítulo más corto de lo normal. Iba a ser más largo pero por cuestiones de tiempo me quedo así. En la segunda parte aparecerá todo lo que se suponía que pasaría aquí.<strong>

**Espero que a los que lean, sean pacientes para esperar el próximo capítulo.**


	21. Cap 20, La Sombra oscura, parte 1

**Capitulo 20.**

**La sombra oscura primera parte: Un camino propio**

black había caído. Su cuerpo estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y ya no había manera de que pudiera levantarse otra vez. Estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento y al paso en que su cuerpo se debilitaba, no tardaría demasiado en morir.

Pero a pesar de su mal estado, aun podía balbucear unas pocas palabras.

-Tsuki… yo… yo… te buscare…-

Tal como estaba todo, parecía ser que la vida de Black estuvo cerca de terminar.

Pero entonces…

-Esto aun no acaba Black- dijo una voz.

Y al mismo tiempo en que la voz dijo eso, una sombra apareció y tomo a Black, y tan rápido como había aparecido, también había desaparecido, llevándose al Blackgatomon con él.

Más adelante, Tsuki aun seguía caminando, como si todavía se encontrara bajo una especie de trance, y con sus ojos aun de un color purpura oscura.

Iba en silencio, sin prestar mucha atención a unos pocos digimons que estaban en ese bosque y la miraban con algo de miedo, al ver su cuerpo manchado con sangre, tampoco mostraba el menor remordimiento por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Ya has cumplido con una prueba sumamente importante para seguir el camino que te hará más fuerte- decía la voz de su cabeza una vez más.

-Lo eh hecho bien- respondió ella –Lastimar a quien me ha lastimado-

-Así es. Sígueme a mí, que tu nuevo yo surja por un camino de fuerza, dejando el camino de debilidad que estabas siguiendo, y todos los que en el conociste. En especial… a Black-

Al escuchar ese nombre, Tsuki se detuvo por completo. Sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad y se veía más que confundida.

-pero ¿Qué me paso?- se pregunto así misa, observando a su alrededor y notando que ya no estaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba hacia apenas unos minutos –y… ¿Dónde está Black?- buscando al gato por todas partes, pero sin verlo por ningún lado.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Hacia solo un momento estaba con él, intentando aclarar todo lo que había pasado, pero después de eso ya no recordaba nada.

-Nuevamente te has desconectado mi- dijo la voz en su cabeza, asustando un poco a la Gaomon –no importa. Hiciste muy bien el primer paso, ahora es momento de dar el siguiente-

-¿siguiente paso? ¿De qué hablas? Y… ¿Cuál fue el paso que di?-

-Por lo que veo, cada vez que te desconectas de mi olvidas todo lo que haces-

-¿Qué?-

-Pero no debes preocuparte, ahora mismo te mostrare los avances que has hecho. Te aseguro que te sentirás orgullosa de tu primer logro-

En ese momento, volvió a ser envuelta en la oscuridad como había sucedido la primera vez. Nuevamente, era trasladada a otro lugar, solo que esta vez no fue llevada a la aldea Mirage sino a ese mismo bosque, apenas unos minutos atrás. Se vio a sí misma y a Black, conversando:

-_Tsuki, entiendo porque no te quieres acercar a mí, créeme que lo entiendo-_

_-Black… ¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?- pregunto ella sin mirar al gato a los ojos –Te dije que hablaríamos después. Por favor vete-_

_-Entiendo que no quieras verme, se que te decepcione-_

_-si lo hiciste. Realmente pensé que me ibas a entrenar, pero tú estabas ahí mismo, con Angewomon-_

_-lo sé. Si tú me lo permites… quiero explicarte lo que paso, y también decirte que lo siento- con la vista en el suelo –pero no espero que me perdones. Sé que te hice sentir mal y no espero que una disculpa sea suficiente para ti-_

_-Black…-_

_-solo quiero que sepas una cosa…- acercándose finalmente a ella y tomándola de las manos –Eres mi mejor amiga, y eres muy importante para mí-_

Al escuchar nuevamente esas palabras, Tsuki sintió una gran felicidad. Viéndose a sí misma, sabía que en ese momento no podía expresar toda la alegría que sentía, pero sabía todo lo que en ese momento sintió y como le hubiera gustado expresarlo.

Viendo esa escena, se imagino que lo que veía era un buen recuerdo.

Pero entonces, algo más sucedió…

_-oye Tsuki ¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto el gato._

_Por un momento no obtuvo respuesta…_

_Hasta que…_

_-Soy muy importante para ti ¿enserio crees que me tragare eso?- dijo ella, sonando y mostrándose muy molesta y soltándole las manos._

_-Tsuki, entiendo que estés molesta. Solo déjame explicarte- tratando de tomarla de los hombros._

_Pero en cuanto lo hizo, ella le lanzo una bofetada y se alejo de él._

_Aunque el golpe le había dolido, Black aun estaba decidió a hablar con su amiga, pero guardo su distancia. Estaba dispuesto a hablar, pero ella tomo la palabra antes._

_-Viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme que estabas arrepentido por lo que me hiciste- dijo ella aun molesta –yo hubiera creído en ti, de abría abrazado y podría decirte lo importante que eres para mi, si aun fuera la estúpida de siempre-_

_-¿Qué dices? Tú no eres así Tsuki ¿Qué te ocurre?-_

_-Que eh abierto los ojos, y eh dejado de ser la misma chica ingenua que cree en los amigos cuando se que no existen. Todos me han lastimado, mi propio hogar me desprecio y me hizo a un lado. No puedo creer en nadie, a nadie le importo, y no tengo amigos. Todos ellos al final van a traicionarme, todos me traicionan, y a todos los odio-_

_Black no lo podía creer, esa forma de hablar no era propia de Tsuki, pero era más que eso. Sus ojos eran distintos y además de todo eso… sentía que algo no estaba bien._

_-Tsuki por favor, se que estas molesta, pero por favor, tienes que escucharme, tenemos que hablar- le pedía su amigo, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella._

_Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Tsuki reacciono de un modo que él jamás se hubiera esperado._

_Con un movimiento rápido, saco su espada y ataco a Black._

_Le había provocado una enorme cortada en el pecho y en el brazo derecho, haciéndolo sangrar y gritar de dolor. Black intento reponerse y hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse, pese a lo graves que eran sus heridas._

_Vio a Tsuki a los ojos, pero no vio ni una sola señal de sentimiento… no arrepentimiento, nada. Era como si no le hubiera importado haber ataco a su amigo de la forma en que lo había hecho._

_-No creo en los amigos, no creo en nadie. Ya no dejare que nadie me lastime. Los odio a todos, a los que me lastimaron, a los que han dado falsas esperanzas y amistades que se que al final son falsas. Los odio a todos, y en especial… te odio a ti-_

Entonces todo se desvaneció frente a Tsuki, volviendo al bosque y a la realidad.

-¿Qué te pareció? Diste un gran paso en poco tiempo en este nuevo camino, sin duda eres una chica excepcional- dijo la voz.

Pero Tsuki no lo escucho, y tampoco podía. Estaba horrorizada con lo que le había dicho y hecho a su amigo. Se miro a sí misma y vio la sangre de Black sobre su cuerpo y también en su espada.

-No…- se decía aun sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Lo que su enojo hacia Black le había hecho hacer.

No lo pensó más y comenzó a correr hacia donde todo había sucedido. Cuando llego, pudo un enorme charco de sangre, y algo de esa misma sangre salpicada sobre un árbol, producto de la cortada. Pero lo que no vio fue a su amigo Black por ningún lado.

-¡Black, Black ¿Dónde estás? ¿Black?!- comenzó a llamarlo desesperada, pero él no respondía –Black… no- cayendo de rodillas, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas –que es lo que hecho. ¿Acaso Black esta…? No… no… ¡No!-

Tsuki se imaginaba lo peor, y era que debido a las graves heridas, lo más probable era que Black ya hubiera muerto. El solo pensar en ello realmente la estaba destrozando. No podía creer que realmente su amigo ahora estuviera muerto. Se sentía culpable y miserable, y no podía dejar de llorar.

-Deja de llorar- decía la misteriosa voz, pero Tsuki no le hacía caso.

-Perdóname Black, jamás quise hacerte daño. Perdón, lo lamento en verdad- dijo la pobre Gaomon, sin dejar y llorar dejando salir todo su dolor.

-No seas idiota. Sufres por alguien que lo único que hizo fue burlarse de ti, realmente pareces una niña tonta. Con él fuera del camino podrás dejar de seguir el camino de los débiles, y de ahora en adelante… seguir un camino… que te hará más fuerte. Eliminas lo que te estorba y jamás miras hacia atrás, no te importan los demás, solo tú. Ese… es el camino del odio-

-¡Ya cállate!- Aun seguía llorando, pero también estaba furiosa de tener que seguir escuchando aquella voz –Todo lo que me has dicho, lo que me has hecho hacer… no puedo perdonarlo-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-

-Acabo de matar a mí mejor amigo, al digimon más importante de mi vida. Él solo vino a buscarme porque quería disculparse, quería estar conmigo, ¿y yo le hice esto? Soy de lo peor, y todo es por tu culpa-

-¿acaso estas molesta?-

-¿Molesta? Estoy furiosa, tanto que será capaz de acabar con todo este bosque… usando mi espada- desenvainando su arma y cortando de un solo movimiento un árbol que estaba frente a ella.

-Ya veo-

-¿Tu quería que siguiera un camino de odio? ¿Qué debería odiar a todos? Pues te tengo noticias, estoy odiando, pero no a Black, ni a mis amigos, ni a la aldea Mirage. Yo… odio… ¡Yo te odio a ti!-

El grito de furia de Tsuki hizo que por un momento todo el bosque se quedara en silencio.

Entonces, la extraña voz en la cabeza de Tsuki comenzó a reírse de una forma perversa, confundiendo demasiado a la chica.

-Me odias ¿verdad? Entonces… estas siguiendo el camino correcto. Ahora… solo debes venir hacia mí, y así… aprenderás el verdadero poder que da el odio, jajajajaja-

Y después de eso, la voz desapareció por completo… como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

De cualquier manera, a Tsuki ya no le interesaba si oía o no esa voz, ahora solo podía pensar en su compañero caído. Ahora no podía volver con sus amigos, no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto seguir por el camino que había estado recorriendo antes de encontrarse con Black, pero ahora sin un rumbo fijo y sin ningún lugar a donde ir. Maldiciendo a la voz en su cabeza que le había hecho todo eso, pero sobretodo… maldiciéndose a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Durante la mayor parte de la tarde, Paris estuvo cumpliendo con el favor que Angewomon le había pedido, acerca de contarle todo respecto a Tsuki y Black, y lo que sabía de la joven Gaomon.<p>

Le conto todo lo que Tsuki había pasado durante su infancia. Como por ser la única Gaomon hembra, había sido despreciada por todos los demás, siendo los únicos que verdaderamente la apoyaban su padre, el señor Gaogamon y la maestra Garudamon.

En esta parte, Paris le explico a Angewomon que esta Garudamon era quien le había apoyado más, y que el collar que Tsuki tenía le pertenecía a ella. También le dijo todo lo que Garudamon le había dicho a Tsuki. Cómo había llegado a la aldea Mirage y de esa digimon especial que fue su gran amiga y quien le dio ese collar. Angewomon entendió rápidamente que ella era Biyomon y al igual que ella, con el tiempo había evolucionado.

Después le conto lo que había sucedió con la represa de la aldea Mirage. La destrucción casi total de la aldea, y como Garudamon y Gaogamon habían sido asesinados después de proteger a Tsuki por un extraño digimon, que después descubrieron que se trataba de Matadormon. Esta parte hizo llorar a Angewomon al enterarse que su amiga había muerto sin que se volvieran a ver, por lo que la narración se pauso por unos minutos pero luego Paris pudo continuar.

Ese digimon también había matado a su padre. Le conto como había sido acusada injustamente de causar aquel desastre y había sido sacada de esa aldea.

También le conto como ellas se habían conocido, lo desconfiada que era en un principio, pero que poco a poco había mejorado, haciéndose más segura de sí misma.

Pero lo más importante de toda la historia de Paris, fue cuando le conto como Tsuki y Black se habían conocido. Como él había llegado a ella y como se habían hecho amigos. Él la entrenaba para poder dentro de tres meses más, regresar un día a su aldea.

Le conto lo bien que ellos se llevaban, como su amistad crecía cada vez mas y por todo lo que ambos habían pasado. Lo que todos ellos habían vivido en ese tiempo.

-Black y Tsuki… son sin duda muy unidos- dijo Angewomon, sin poder mirar a Paris a los ojos.

-Ellos son los digimons más unidos que eh visto jamás- comento la Prairiemon –Desde el día en que se conocieron ellos han tenido una gran conexión-

-y yo por estúpida lo arruine todo- dijo ella, bastante triste – ¿Cómo fue que cause todo esto?-

-tal vez no debí contarte esto Angewomon. No quería hacerte sentir mal-

-Olvídalo, yo debía saber todo esto, y entender… porque Tsuki se enojo tanto, y porque Black estaba tan triste por ella- entonces, saco de su traje dos collares. Uno de ellos era el que había tomado de Tsuki, el que tenía el medallón de un águila, mientras que él otro tenía el medallón de un gato.

-Ese otro es tu collar ¿verdad? El que te dio Garudamon-

-Para nosotras esto es verdaderamente una muestra de nuestra amistad. Con algo como esto entiendo lo que es la amistad, y no supe ver lo que ellos tenían. En verdad soy una tonta-

-No lo eres, solo cometiste un error-

-Gracias Paris. Solo espero que Black vuelva con Tsuki, así podre disculparme con ellos-

-Eso espero yo también-

Ahora parecía que la tensión que había tenido ambas digimons hacia algunos minutos había desaparecido por completo. El conversar definitivamente les había ayudado a llevarse mejor y conocer un poco más la una de la otra.

Después de hablar por unos minutos más, Angewomon decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco y también aclarar sus ideas, dejando a Paris sola, sentada en una mesa.

-Parece que al fin se están llevando bien- comento Guilmon con una sonrisa.

Él había estado observándolas y escuchándolas, y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. El dinosaurio rojo se sentó a su lado y así ambos pudieron conversar mejor.

-Bueno, creo que ella no es tan mala como yo pensé- dijo ella, también sonriendo –Ella se equivoco al juzgar a Tsuki tan rápido, pero yo me equivoque al juzgarla a ella también-

-es bueno saber eso, la verdad es no me gusta verte enojada con nadie- tomándola del mentón –me gusta más verte sonreír-

-Gracias Guilmon, eres muy lindo ¿sabes?-

-y tu eres una buena chica. Aceptaste a Angewomon como amiga a pesar de todo-

-Tal vez sea muy pronto, apenas la conozco. Pero si, la eh aceptado como amiga. Cometió un error, pero al menos se dio cuenta de ello y quiere arreglarlo-

-Ahora que lo pienso, nuestro grupo de amigos está compuesto de digimons así-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-quiero decir, Bastemon, Angewomon, el tal Beelzemon y yo somos digimons que cometimos errores, y aun así… tu, Spadamon, Black y Tsuki nos aceptaron y nos permitieron ser sus amigos-

-Es curioso lo que dices, pero es bueno que sea así-

-Y si no fuera así- poniendo sus garras justo en la cintura de la chica –yo no podría estar contigo-

Por unos momentos la conversación no continuo, Paris solamente se recargo en el hombro de su novio y dejo pasar el tiempo mientras se acomodaba. Para Guilmon también era cómodo estar así y recargar su cabeza sobre la de ella, al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus garras con cuidado por su suave pelaje.

Mientras, Angewomon salía del restaurante, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que Paris le acaba de decir y necesitaba respirar un poco de aire fresco para asimilarlo por completo. Se sentó en el suelo y mantuvo su vista siempre fija en el cielo, sintiendo soplar el viento y preguntarse donde podrían estar Black y Tsuki.

-Parece que finalmente se han limpiado las asperezas ¿no?- dijo una voz.

Angewomon volteo a ver de quien se traba y vio a Bastemon, recostada contra un árbol y mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Así parece- respondió la ángel con una sonrisa nerviosa –Ahora entiendo bien todo lo que ha pasado y lo mal que me porte-

-Al menos ahora lo entiendes, y parece que te has empezado a llevar bien con Paris- dijo la gata, acercándose a Angewomon y sentándose a su lado.

-Tal vez, pero dudo que Tsuki me quiera ver, al menos no después de todo lo que le dije-

-No debes preocuparte por eso. Tsuki llega a tener un mal carácter, pero solo cuando la provocan, pero normalmente es muy amable y siempre está dispuesta a hacer amigos, así que a pesar de todo estoy segura de que ella te aceptara como amiga-

-¿Enserio lo crees?-

-Garantizado- levantando la palma de su garra, como si quisiera que Angewomon la chocara con ella y así lo hizo –Por el momento, debemos esperar a que ella y Black regresen-

-Espero que ambos vuelvan a llevarse bien-

-De ese no tengo duda-

-En ese caso…- levantándose del suelo y mirando al cielo –Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya un rato mientras espero que lleguen-

-¿y porque no te quedas aquí y los esperas?-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que desde ayer no eh podido volar como quisiera y es por eso que me gustaría salir a dar un pequeño paseo no muy lejos-

-De acuerdo-

Angewomon no perdió tiempo y emprendió el vuelo, tratando de no ir demasiado lejos del restaurante.

Una vez se fue, Bastemon quedo sola, aunque solo fue por un minuto ya que alguien más apareció para hacerle compañía. Haciendo cuentas de quienes se encontraban en ese lugar, la gata ya sabía muy bien quién era y no tuvo necesidad de voltear a verlo.

-Hola Spadamon- dijo ella y efectivamente se trataba de él.

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto el digimon blanco, sentándose a su lado.

-Soy adivina- dijo ella sonriendo, solo para no dar una respuesta más obvia –me sorprende que no me hayas venido a buscar antes-

-Con todo lo que paso esta mañana supuse que te hacía falta calmarte, y lo menos que necesitabas es que yo te molestara-

La chica se sorprendió un poco la respuesta, pero también la hizo sonreír porque demostraba que Spadamon, según ella, era más sensato que Black por no buscar a una chica para hablar cuando esta está molesta.

-Sabes bien que tu jamás me molestas- dijo ella, mirando de reojo a su amigo. El se veía bastante joven y pequeño para toda la vida que había tenido antes de tener su restaurante. Se le hacía muy lindo y había podido compartir muchas cosas con él. No pudo evitar recordar la comida de la noche anterior, la conversación y la forma en que se habían estado mirando. Ella estaba segura que sentía algo más por ese pequeño digimon pero no estaba del todo segura, pensaba en lo que sucedía con Black y Tsuki. Entonces se le ocurrió algo, para no preocuparse tanto por sus amigos y aclarar su mente –Spadamon ¿Por qué no damos un paseo? La verdad es que me gustaría caminar un poco- dijo, aunque lo que quería era hablar a solas con él, tratar de retomar su conversación de anoche y ver que ocurría-

-Como gustes, la verdad que también me hace falta caminar un poco y relajarme después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy- Dijo Spadamon, aunque en realidad, el tenia la misma idea que Bastemon.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar internándose en el bosque, tomando una ruta diferente a la que había tomado Black. No era que no se preocuparan por él, pero ellos querían un tiempo a solas, así como Black y Tsuki también lo necesitaban.

* * *

><p>Poco a poco Black empezaba a volver a la realidad. Lo primero que sintió fue un terrible dolor recorrer por todo su cuerpo y la sensación de mareo y falta de aire. No recordaba muy bien que había sucedido con él hasta que recordó a Tsuki y todo lo que había pasado. Lo primero que intento hacer fue levantarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentir un dolor infernal.<p>

Después de superar ese dolor, se dio cuenta de que su brazo derecho y su pecho estaban vendados y aun las vendas estaban manchadas de sangre. Recordó que esas habían sido las zonas que Tsuki había atacado con su espada.

-Tsuki sin duda a mejorado increíblemente su habilidad- dijo algo decaído –solo me hubiera gustado que no la hubiera usado contra mi-

Ahora se veía más triste y preocupado por su amiga, más de lo que había estado antes. Estuvo muy desconcentrado de todo lo que había a su alrededor y no advirtió que se encontraba en un lugar diferente al que había estado con Tsuki, no se pregunto quién lo había ayudado y tampoco noto que había alguien con él en ese lugar hasta que…

-Trata de no moverte mucho- dijo una voz de alguien bastante mayor –Tus heridas no se han recuperado del todo, así que no intentes moverte ni levantarte tampoco-

El gato volvió a ver de dónde provenía la voz, fue cuando vio una gran sombra oculta entre los árboles, dándole la espalda. Él no pudo reconocerla bien quién era y además vio que en medio de ambos había una fogata con poca llama y una olla con agua hirviendo.

El hombre misterioso se levanto y se acerco hasta donde estaba la fogata. Black pudo ver que tenía varias hierbas en las manos y las echo a la olla. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió fue ver de quien se trataba. Una gran felicidad lo había invadido y no pudo dejar de sonreír al que no era otro sino su maestro Gaiomon.

-¡Maestro ¿Realmente es usted?!- decía bastante emocionado, aun sin poder creerlo.

Quería levantarse y acercarse a él, pero nuevamente el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidió.

-Ya te lo había dicho, tus heridas aun no han sanado del todo y no puedes moverte tanto- dijo el samurái. Usando una cuchara me metal, saco un poco del contenido de la olla y lo sirvió en una vasija de barro que tenía cerca –Ahora bebe esto- acercándole la vasija a Black.

La vasija estaba muy caliente y Black tuvo que soplar varias veces antes de beber su contenido, y en cuanto lo tomo solo, sintió tal vez el sabor más espantoso que hubiera probado en toda su vida, haciendo también un gran esfuerzo para no escupir todo lo que había comido y tragárselo.

-jajaja, no te gusto ¿verdad?- dijo Gaiomon bastante divertido de ver que a Black no le había sabido bien –Sin embargo, te puedo asegurar que te ayudara mucho a recuperarte-

-¿Qué se supone que es?- pregunto Black, aun con el mal sabor en la boca.

-Es un remedio especial, ayuda a sanar las heridas con mayor rapidez y también restaurara toda la sangre que has perdido-

-¿lo dice enserio?-

-pero si quieres que funcione debes quedarte quieto, además de que la cantidad de sangre que has perdido es enorme-

-¿eso quiere decir que debo beber más de esa cosa?-

-Si es que quieres recuperarte del todo, si-

Así fue como Black tuvo que tomar otras tres raciones de ese mismo medicamento hasta que Gaiomon considero que las heridas se curarían bien y que la sangre perdida seria restaurada, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar y descansar unos cuantos minutos.

Durante ese tiempo, Black quiso aprovechar para hablar con Gaiomon. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su maestro.

-Maestro…-

-dime Black-

-¿Por qué esta aquí? Creí que después de haber aparecido Bastemon se habría ido-

-¿a caso no te da gusto verme?-

-¡por supuesto que si maestro! Pero sé que usted es alguien que suele viajar mucho, es por eso que se me hace un poco extraño que aun siga por estos lados-

Gaiomon parecía entender la pregunta de Black, pero igual no lo miro a los ojos sino que tenia la vista perdida en el cielo.

-Tuve… algunos asuntos que me obligaron a quedarme en ese lugar- respondió el Samurái.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?-

-De momento no me es posible decirte, pero si te puedo decir que mientras eh estado por aquí te eh observado a ti y a Tsuki, sus entrenamientos y todo lo que ella ha mejorado gracias a ti. Eres sin duda un gran maestro-

-Gracias, es un gran honor escuchar eso de usted- Black estaba un poco sonrojado por los comentarios –Todo eso es gracias a lo que eh aprendido de usted-

-No solo es eso Black, tú también has hecho un gran trabajo por tu cuenta. Has tratado a esa chica con respeto y siempre la has ayudado, eso ha hecho que ella mejore-

-Es cierto. Pero… a veces creo que ha sido ella le que me ha ayudado a mejorar-

-Tú sientes algo muy especial por ella, mucho más que una simple amistad… ¿me equivoco?-

Black no pudo responder, pero su rostro le indicaba a Gaiomon que la respuesta era afirmativa.

Ambos digimons se quedaron durante un largo tiempo en ese lugar, recordando y hablando acerca de su pasado, todo su entrenamiento y lo que había sido de su vida cuando el entrenamiento de Black y Bastemon habían terminado y se habían separado de él.

Black le conto todos los lugares y digimons que había conocido durante su viaje, los trabajos que había hecho para ganar dinero y como había conocido a Tsuki y se había convertido en su maestro con la idea de ayudarla a regresar a su aldea dentro de poco.

Algo que Gaiomon noto mientras Black hablaba, era que él atribuía muchas cosas buenas a Tsuki y siempre sonreía cuando la mencionaba, por lo que el samurái negro sabia que esa Gaomon había tocado el corazón del gato negro.

Gaiomon, por su parte, le conto a Black los lugares que había visitado por todo el digimundo, conociendo lugares de los que Black jamás había escuchado y viendo a una gran cantidad de digimons, debido a su costumbre de nunca permanecer en un lugar a no ser que haya algo verdaderamente importante que lo ate a un lugar, como entrenar a alguien. En toda la conversación, en especial cuando hablaba de lo que actualmente hacia, Black sentía que había algo que su maestro no le quería decir, pero pensaba que era mejor no molestarlo con preguntas que tal vez él no quisiera responder.

No tenían ni idea de cuánto llevaban hablando, pero por la apariencia del cielo, estaban seguros de que llevaban unas dos horas. Black ya no sentía ningún dolor por su cuerpo y fue capaz de levantarse y quitarse las vendas, viendo que sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo y se sentía mejor que nunca.

-Parece ser que ya estas mucho mejor- comento Gaiomon bastante contento de ver que Black estaba mejor.

-Así es, y ahora… debo buscar a Tsuki-

El gato empezó a correr, pero algo lo detuvo y vio que era su maestro.

-Espero un poco Black, antes de ir a buscar a tu amiga, debo advertirte que será más peligroso de lo que crees-

-¿De qué está hablando maestro?-

-La eh visto y eh visto como actúa, se que lo que te hizo hoy no es algo que ella haría normalmente. Algo la está obligando y sé que tú sabes de qué se trata-

Black no supo que decir, pero por lo que parecía, su maestro sabía que había un extraño ser que se había aparecido últimamente en sus sueños y que ahora parecía tener control sobre Tsuki. Black le explico a su maestro lo que sabía, aunque era prácticamente nada.

-Iremos juntos a buscar a tu amiga. Creo saber en donde terminara- dijo Gaiomon, mirando con mucha seriedad a Black.

-¿Pero qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto el gato, sin entender nada y todavía más preocupado por su amiga.

-Te lo explicare en el camino. Nuevamente te advierto que estarás en peligro, ya que si esa esencia entro en tus sueños es porque te busca-

-pero entonces… ¿Por qué esta en la mente de Tsuki? ¿Por qué la está haciendo hacer a Tsuki todo esto?-

-Para que tú vayas con él, en busca de su poder-

-¿Quién es él?-

-Por ahora solo debes saber que no debes aceptar su poder-

-Supongo que debe ser alguien maligno-

-No tienes idea de su maldad-

-Pero… si aceptando su poder es la única manera de que deje a Tsuki… tal vez si lo haga-

-¿Realmente serias capaz de hacerlo solo por salvar a tu amiga?-

-Sí, pero no solo porque es mi amiga-

-Entonces… ¿Por qué?-

Black tardo un poco en responder, se sentía un poco nervioso y tampoco sabría si su maestro entendería su respuesta. Finalmente tomo aire y respondió.

-Porque… yo la amo. Amo a Tsuki con todo mi corazón, y es por eso que hare lo que sea para recuperarla, aunque eso signifique enfrentar al mismo demonio-

Las palabras de Black no dejaban duda de que lo que sentía era sincero. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sintiendo eso por la Gaomon, sin saber cómo expresarlo o decir que era, pero ahora, con todo lo que había pasado y reflexionado, admitía con toda la sinceridad posible que lo que sentía era amor.

Gaiomon sintió un gran orgullo de su discípulo y le dijo que debían avanzar rápido.

Así, ambos abandonaron el lugar y siguieron la dirección que Black había visto seguir a Tsuki. Gaiomon no iba demasiado rápido y el Blackgatomon hacia su mejor esfuerzo por seguir al ritmo de su maestro pero no le era fácil, estaba demasiado preocupado por su amiga y quería encontrarse con ella lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>Tsuki no sabía exactamente que tanto tiempo llevaba caminando, que tan lejos estaba ahora del restaurante, ni porque la voz de su cabeza no había vuelto a hablarle, pero tampoco le interesaba en ese momento, solo quería alejarse lo más que pudiera de todo.<p>

Después de haber caminado bastante, decidió sentarse contra un árbol y así recuperar un poco las fuerzas, aunque solo fueran para seguir caminando.

-Me pregunto ¿Cómo estarán los demás?- pensaba, con la mirada completamente perdida –no puedo pensar siquiera en regresar, no después de lo que hice. ¿Cómo podría mirarlos a la cara? No, ellos jamás me van a perdonar por lo que eh hecho. No creo… que yo pueda perdonarme a mi misma-

La Gaomon se miro las manos y el cuerpo. Las tenia limpias ahora, pero recordaba que no hace mucho habían estado cubiertas de sangre.

-¿Por qué permití que esto pasara? Lo pude haber evitado. Hubiera aceptado las disculpas de Black, hubiera hablado con él o Angewomon. Todo hubiera… podido terminar de una manera diferente- empezó a recordar todos lo que había vivido con Black desde que había abandonado su aldea y todo lo que él había hecho por ella y sus ojos se empezaron a inundar de lagrimas –Mate a Black, con la espada que él me dio y con mis propias manos. Soy un monstruo, un monstruo- el último recuerdo que paso por su mente fue el de ellos dos observando las estrellas la noche anterior y lo felices que estaban en ese momento. –Te fuiste Black, te fuiste. Y no pude decirte… que te perdonaba, ni pude pedirte perdón. Pero lo que más lamento… -Abrazándose a sí misma y dejando salir toda su tristeza –Es que después de todo este tiempo… no pude decirte… lo mucho que te amo. Te amo Black, pero ahora jamás lo sabrás. Nunca… nunca te volveré a ver-

Tsuki estaba demasiado triste. Admitía ahora que ese gato negro, que apareció en su vida cuando más lo necesito había tocado su corazón y ya no podría decírselo jamás.

Se veía inconsolable y no parecía que alguien pudiera ayudarla.

La Gaomon estaba demasiado metida en sus ideas y no se dio cuenta de que algo venia hacia ella, hasta que la golpeo y la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Pudo ver que lo que le había golpeado era un pequeño balón de color naranja, y casi al mismo tiempo llegaron un pequeño grupo de Yokomons y Tanemons.

-oigan ¿esto es suyo?- pregunto Tsuki, tomando el balón y entregándoselo a las digimon.

-ahah… si, lamentamos haberla golpeado- respondió una de las Tanemon tomando el balón y alejándose un poco.

-Descuiden, además no me dolió… estaba… estaba distraída-

-Disculpe… pero no le interesaría jugar con nosotras-

-¿yo?-

-Sí, es que estamos jugando futbol contra unas Yokomons, y nos hace falta un jugador para quedar iguales-

Tsuki lo pensó un momento y al final acepto. Se sentía tan triste y deprimida que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba para dejar de lado esa tristeza y entretenerse un poco.

Las digimons bebes la guiaron has un enorme claro donde habían estado jugando. A cada extremo del terreno habían sido puestos unos troncos que simulaban la portería y en medio estaban las Yokomon, que se pusieron contentas al que las digimons planta habían traído el balón y también al ver a Tsuki y de esa forma podrían continuar con su juego. La Gaomon estaba concentrada en las digimons y por un momento toda la tristeza que tenía empezaba a olvidarse, o eso era lo que parecía.

Ella no advirtió en el lugar la presencia de alguien más hasta que una de las Yokomon se alejo del grupo para hablar con alguien.

-Mire señor, ya tenemos a una nueva jugadora, ahora si podremos seguir con el partido- dijo la pequeña digimon rosa.

Tsuki la vio, pero casi se le corta la respiración al ver al otro digimon con quien hablaba.

-No… no puede ser- pensaba, bastante atemorizada pero haciendo un esfuerzo para no mostrarse así con las chicas y asustarlas-

El digimon con quien había hablado la digimon era Matadormon.

Tsuki lo miraba fijamente y estaba segura de que era el mismo Matadormon que había en la cueva, buscando los cristales donde estaban encerrados los Ángeles del Pandemónium. Se asusto un poco de verlo en ese lugar y también estaba enojada de verlo, sabiendo muy bien que él había sido el culpable de la muerte de su padre y de sus amigos Garudamon y Gaogamon.

No podía ocultar su frustración y enojo y parecía que deseaba pelear con Matadormon más que otra cosa.

-Señorita ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo una de las Yokomon.

Tsuki volteo a verla y se veía algo preocupada y asustada y la chica sabía que era por el enojo que sentía.

-No no me pasa nada, descuida- respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque para la pequeña digimon fue suficiente para creer que todo estaba bien.

Tsuki se quedo mirando a Matadormon fijamente y él también la miraba de la misma manera.

Al principio ella solo espero que Matadormon hiciera algún ataque, lastimara a las digimons o dijera algo para molestarla, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo la miraba. Se sentía muy incómoda de estar en el mismo lugar que él y se alejo caminando hacia unos árboles para que las digimons bebes no la vieran alterada.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- pregunto una de las Tanemon confundidas a Matadormon pero esta apenas le prestó atención, solo miraba la dirección que la Gaomon había tomado.

En medio de los arboles cerca al lugar, Tsuki tenía la cabeza apoyada contra un árbol, todavía molesta.

-Mi día ya ha sido una verdadera miseria- decía en voz alta, segura de que nadie la escuchaba -¿Por qué debía estar aquí él? ¿Por qué me tuve que encontrar precisamente con ese asesino? ¿Acaso él destino me está castigando?-

Tsuki no podía contener mas su enojo y golpeo el árbol en el que estaba apoyada, derribándolo de un solo golpe. Se sintió un poco más relajada, pero con un agudo dolor en la mano.

Ahora que había dejado salir una parte de ese enojo, pudo también dejar salir la tristeza que le provocaba recordar a su padre, a Garudamon y a Gaogamon.

-Ese fue un buen golpe- dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Tsuki no dejo de llorar y tampoco hizo un esfuerzo en voltear a verlo porque ya sabía de quien se trataba por su voz.

-Déjame en paz por favor- dijo Tsuki, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-Es muy triste ver que una chica tan linda como tú llore- dijo Matadormon, dando un paso, pero manteniendo su distancia.

-No me hables, no quiero escucharte-

-Lo entiendo, y lamento también ser el causante de tu tristeza. Ojala y pudiera hacer algo para poder remediarlo-

-No puedes- ahora la Gaomon hablaba en un tono más serio, tratando de no llorar mas –tu jamás me podrás regresar lo que me has quitado. A mis amigos y a mi padre-

Tsuki no se dio cuenta, pero esas palabras habían sonado realmente crueles y parecían haber afectado un poco a Matadormon, quien se miro las manos, como si sintiera culpa.

-En verdad… Lo siento- dijo el vampiro, con una voz entre cortada y se dispuso a marcharse de ese lugar, solo para no incomodar a la chica.

La Gaomon lo pudo escuchar alejarse de ella y lo último que había dicho. No supo si interpretarlo como una forma de dejarla en paz y disculparse, o lo hacía simplemente por molestarla y hacerla enojar mas.

Entonces recordó otra vez las palabras de esa voz en su cabeza, que le decía que debía odiar a todos los que la habían lastimado y pensaba que Matadormon debía ser su principal objetivo de odio y venganza. Sin pensarlo ni un momento más, desenvaino su espada y le apunto al vampiro antes de se alejara mas.

La espada no estaba cerca de él y de todos modos Matadormon se detuvo en seco.

-¿Tienes pensado atacarme por la espalda?- pregunto el vampiro, sin voltear a verla.

-Me quitaste a los seres más importantes en mi vida- respondió Tsuki, sin quitar su expresión de enojo ni un solo instante, y sin mover su espada –y además de eso destruiste mi aldea. Tal vez sea hora de acabar contigo, ya que tú eres el responsable de todo-

-¿quieres vengarte de mí?-

-Exactamente-

Por un momento ambos mantuvieron silencio, hasta que Matadormon volteo a verla.

Tsuki pensó que iba a atacarla, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se arrodillo frente a Tsuki, apoyo sus manos en el suelo y bajo la vista.

-Adelante Tsuki- dijo Matadormon manteniendo sus vista en el suelo –desde la primera vez que nos vimos supe que lo que tu mas deseabas era vengar a tu maestra, tu amigo y a tu padre. Así que hazlo, yo no pondré ninguna resistencia-

Tsuki se quedo viéndolo por unos minutos, aun sorprendida, pero luego se mostro aun más molesta y comenzó a acercándose al vampiro.

Matadormon no cambiaba su posición y tampoco miraba a la chica. Ella por su parte, mientras más se acercaba, también se preparaba para atacar.

Coloco la punta de la espada muy cerca del cuello del vampiro y se preparo para darle el golpe final.

Movió su espada con un ágil movimiento y estaba a punto de matarlo…

Pero… algo la detuvo…

El vampiro alzo la mirada y pudo ver que la Gaomon había quitado la está de su cuello y parecía estar llorando. Con cuidado, Matadormon se levanto y se acerco a ella. Tsuki se veía muy nerviosa, había cerrado los ojos y la mano con la que sostenía su espada temblaba de forma brusca.

Con cuidado, Matadormon tomo la mano de la chica y esta dejo de temblar. Tsuki abrió un poco los ojos y vio al otro digimon sujetándola.

Hubiera intentado liberarse del digimon pero ni siquiera lo intento. No sabía porque, pero ella no se sintió molesta cuando él la sujeto, y cuando lo vio directo a sus ojos purpuras, aunque estos no fueran muy expresivos, sintió una gran calma y tranquilidad.

Matadormon le quito la espada y la hizo a un lado. Se agacho para limpiarle las lágrimas y coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus cuchillas.

Tsuki ya no se sentía molesta, ni nerviosa, más bien era como si se encontrara en una paz completa y no podía apartar la vista de Matadormon. Él actuaba completamente diferente a como creía.

-Adelante, búrlate de mi por ser débil y no ser capaz de hacerlo- dijo la Gaomon, algo avergonzada y apartando la vista de él con mucho esfuerzo.

-no tengo ningún motivo por el cual burlarme de ti-

-Pero… no me vengue de ti- mirándolo un poco confundida.

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?-

-Porque… aunque si confieso que me hiciste sufrir mucho… ahora que nos volvemos a ver y te eh dicho lo triste que estoy, tú me pides perdón. Puedo ver que eres sincero y, aunque suene algo extraño, puedo ver a través de tus ojos que… no eres en realidad un mal sujeto. Después de todo, de no ser así no me habría sentido tranquila de haberte tenido cerca-

-¿lo dices enserio?-

-¿ves? Te dije que sonaba extraño. Además… te muestras arrepentido, incluso dispuesto a que te lastime por venganza, sin oponer ninguna resistencia, se que vengarme de ti no es correcto, pero hay algo que si puedo hacer-

-¿y qué es?-

-Eso es aceptar tus disculpas Matadormon-

-Es bueno escuchar eso y que no te hayas cegado por tu enojo con deseos de venganza. La verdad es que te eh observado mucho a t tus amigos, y sé que el odio y la venganza no son para ti-

-creo que tienes razón-

-y dime ¿no quieres venir a jugar conmigo a las pequeñas?-

-por supuesto que sí-

De esa manera, Matadormon se alejo de los árboles y regreso con las Yokomon y las Tanemon, pero ahora acompañada con Tsuki, quien se veía mucho más tranquila y así todos pudieron empezar a jugar.

* * *

><p>Gaiomon aun seguía caminando, pero ahora con menos prisa y para Black fue más fácil seguirle el paso. No habían hablado en todo el camino y el gato esperaba que su maestro pudiera explicarle más acerca de lo que le sucedía a Tsuki y sobre la identidad del ser que la estaba controlando. Pero había otra duda que tenía desde que la noche anterior y no dejaba de rebotar por su mente.<p>

-Maestro…- dijo Black, tratando de pensar bien en sus palabras –Matadormon fue un discípulo suyo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué nunca nos lo menciono a mí y a Bastemon?-

El samurái se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de voltear a ver a su pequeño acompañante.

-Se que cuando usted y él se encontraron anoche, ambos hablaban como si ya se conocieran, y él se refirió a usted como "maestro"- Black se detuvo un momento, esperando a que Gaiomon dijera algo pero no lo hizo, así que continuo –Ya le eh contado todo respecto a Tsuki, así que ya sabe que él fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre y de dos amigos muy importantes para ella. Es por eso… que si usted realmente conoce a ese digimon, tiene que decirme-

Por un momento, Gaiomon siguió sin decir nada a Black, pero finalmente se acerco a él y lo miro fijamente, con una mirada muy seria y penetrante.

-muy bien, te lo diré, y te puedo asegurar que, a pesar de todo lo que a hecho Matadormon es un buen digimon, que lamentablemente tomo un mal camino para llegar a cumplir con sus objetivos. Honestamente- cambiando su forma de mirar a Black –desde el día en que te acepte como discípulo, y viendo en lo que te has convertido, me recuerdas mucho a él-

-¿lo dice enserio? Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Por que al igual que tu, lo que él siempre deseo hacer fue ayudar a otros. Así como tú lo has hecho trabajando en distintos lugares, él también ayudo a muchos de diversas maneras y yo siempre lo acompañe. Lamentablemente las cosas cambiaron mucho-

-Cuéntemelo todo por favor-

-lo hare, pero sigamos avanzando mientras hablamos-

-Está bien-

Ambos siguieron avanzando mientras Gaiomon le contaba a Black todo lo que tenía que ver con Matadormon y la historia que ambos tenían, y ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que alguien los observaba desde el cielo, o al menos Black no lo noto.

En su paseo aéreo, Angewomon paso volando por sobre el bosque y pudo ver a Gaiomon y a Black. Al verlos caminar sospechaba que iban en busca de Tsuki y no dudo en buscar a los demás para contarles lo que había visto, así que comenzó a volar lo más rápido que pudo en dirección al restaurante.

* * *

><p>Desde que Tsuki y Matadormon habían hablado, habían empezado a hacer lo las pequeñas digimons querían y eso era jugar.<p>

Durante el juego, ambos digimons tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ser demasiado duros con las digimons, pero incluso estas podían ser traviesas y aprovechaban e cuidado que los digimons grandes tenían para quitarles el balón o hacerles caer, provocando muchas situaciones en el partido.

También hubo algunas veces en las que las digimons podían lastimarse o parecían no poder seguir con el partido, pero Matadormon se encargaba de ayudarlas y estar atento de ellas, lo que sorprendieron un poco a la Gaomon.

También el juego, Tsuki y Matadormon se disputaban mucho el control del balón, pero no eran peleas sino un juego por demostrar quien era el mejor jugando, y eso hacía que se divirtieran mas.

Finalmente había terminado el juego en un empate. Pero todos se habían divertido mucho, en especial Tsuki y Matadormon. Ellos se veían más alegres y tranquilos, y de hecho, al terminar el juego ambos se dieron la mano, mostrando que todos sus problemas habían quedado un poco de lado y se llevaban mejor.

Había pasado más de una hora y ya era momento de que las Tanemons y Yokomons regresaran a sus casas.

-Muchas gracias señor Matadormon y señorita Tsuki- dijo una de las Yokomons.

-Realmente nos divertimos y todo fue gracias a ustedes- agrego una de las Tanemon.

-No es necesario, en verdad no hicimos nada especial- dijo Tsuki un poco avergonzada.

-La verdad, somos nosotros quienes deberíamos agradecerles a ustedes- dijo Matadormon y las digimons bebes se veían algo confundidas por sus palabras –Aunque ustedes no lo notaron, cada uno de nosotros tenía un problema por el cual estaba muy tenso, pero gracias a su juego pudimos relajarnos un poco y sentirnos mucho mejor-

Las digimons aun no entendían lo que el vampiro quería decir, pero Tsuki si lo entendía y quiso agregar algo.

-Matadormon tiene toda la razón- dijo Tsuki sonriendo y colocando su mano en el hombre del vampiro –De no ser por este juego que nos relajo y nos hizo sentir mejor, seguramente ambos estaremos sintiéndonos mal, incluso tristes por todos nuestros problemas. Así que somos nosotros quienes les agradecemos-

Las digimons aun no entendían lo que ambos digimons querían decir, pero ellos se veían felices y eso bastaba para alegrarlas también.

Ya después de la conversación, las digimons se retiraron en dirección a su hogar y otros dos se quedaron observando cómo las digimons se alejaban hasta que no las vieron.

-Bueno, mi descanso ya se termino- dijo Matadormon, pasando sus cuchillas por su cabello –Es momento de que regrese con mis compañeros-

-¿vas a seguir con la misión que te encargo tu amo?- pregunto Tsuki.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-La Angewomon que dejaste ir… nos conto que tu y otros digimons buscaban algo en una zona de rocas, no muy lejos de aquí-

-Es cierto-

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-

-Temo que no te lo puedo decir-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Fue algo que mi amo me pidió. Nadie debe saberlo y si alguien intervenía… debería acabar con él, así que entre menos sepas será mejor-

-Pero…-

-ahora si me disculpas debo irme-

Matadormon estaba a punto de irse, pero Tsuki aun tenía demasiadas dudas en su cabeza.

Ya se había dado cuenta por lo que había visto, tanto antes como después del juego, que Matadormon no era para nada lo que ella esperaba. El era un buen digimon, fuerte y parecía ser bondadoso y consideraba los sentimientos de los demás. No entendía como alguien como él hacia daño a otros y le servía a Grandracmon.

Tsuki podría haber regresado con sus amigos, pero esa era tal vez su única oportunidad para aclarar las dudas que tenia, así que debía aprovecharla.

-Matadormon…- dijo, un poco nerviosa.

-dime- dijo el vampiro, volteando a verla.

-Después de lo que eh visto no me queda duda de que eres completamente diferente a Zamielmon o los demás sirvientes de Grandracmon-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Se nota que no eres un sádico o alguien malvado porque si lo fueras, ya habrías asesinado a esas digimons o me habrías asesinado a mí ya que oportunidades para hacerlo no te faltaron y no hiciste. También puedo ver que eres sincero y amable-

-Tsuki…-

-Es por eso… que no comprendo cómo alguien como tú le sirve a alguien que lo único que busca es asesinar a todos y gobernar esta mundo-

Matadormon se quedo algo pensativo y después de unos segundos se dispuso a hablar.

-Gracias por tus amables palabras Tsuki- comenzó –pero creo que has interpretado mal las intensiones de Grandracmon, aunque con todo lo que ha sucedo no me sorprende que pienses así-

-¿mal interpretar? Muchos digimons han muerto por su culpa, además de que en el pasado hizo un gran desastre, lo sé por la historia que mi papá me contaba siempre antes de irme a dormir-

-Lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas que, no solo tu sino muchos no conocen, muchas cosas sobre él-

-¿Qué cosas?-

-Para que me entiendas debo contarte mi historia y la historia de las guerras que hubo en el digimundo siglos atrás-

-entonces cuéntamela-

-es mucho y ahora debo regresar con mis amigos-

-entonces déjame acompañarte y cuando me cuentes todo te prometo dejarte en paz-

-Muy bien, tal vez así no esté tan solo mientras regreso con los demás-

Ambos empezaron a caminar y cuando estuvieron más adentrados en el bosque, Matadormon comenzó con su historia.

-Hace años… no, hace muchos siglos el mundo no era tan pacifico como lo es ahora. En ese entonces, todo el digimundo se encontraba en un estado crítico debido a las grandes guerras entre el mar de las tinieblas y el resto del mundo. En ese tiempo, los digimons oscuros vivían en el digimundo como cualquier otro digimon.

Los digimons oscuros eran digimons cuya composición era completamente diferente a la de los demás seres digitales, teniendo un desarrollo más lento y costándoles más digievolucionar.

El Dios del digimundo, Yggdrassil, temiendo que esta clase de digimons pudiera infectar, por decirlo de algún modo, a los demás digimons, los exilio en la zona oscura, llamada también mar de las tinieblas, un mundo más pequeño y oscuro, donde estos pudieran vivir y desarrollarse.

La mayoría de los digimons oscuros se desarrollaron bien en ese lugar, evolucionando y con el tiempo tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir en el digimundo, pero eran muy pocos. La mayoría de los digimons oscuros solo podían desarrollarse matando y absorbiendo la información de otros digimons, saliendo del mar de las tinieblas y entrando al digimundo para conseguir presas, por lo que fueron considerados amenazas. La mayoría de estos digimons evolucionaban y reproducían guiados por la tristeza y el odio por vivir relegados de los demás-

-Es algo muy injusto-

-Fue cuando en el mar de las tinieblas, siete digimons superaron el nivel de evolución mega, haciéndose más poderosos que cualquier otro digimon. Ellos fueron conocidos como los Demon Lords, y fueron quienes encabezaron la rebelión contra Yggdrassil y el digimundo, con el objetivo de salir del mar de las tinieblas y vivir como cualquier digimon-

-No suena tan grave, de hecho me parece que los digimons oscuros no debían ser rechazados y tenían derecho como cualquier otro digimon-

-Tienes razón, eso era lo que Lucemon, el líder de los Demon creía. Sin embargo decidió usar la fuerza para lograr ese objetivo, destruyendo a cualquiera que se atreviera a interponerse en su camino. Creo que el hablar y la diplomacia era algo que Yggdrassil jamás escucharía tratándose de digimons como ellos. Todos los digimons oscuros apoyaron a Lucemon y así fue como empezaron los ataques al digimundo por parte de ellos.

Entonces, los Caballeros de la realeza, los principales y más fieles guerreros de Yggdrassil, respondieron al ataque. No estaban de acuerdo con los métodos del mar de las tinieblas, pero si atacaban ellos estaban forzados a responder, y al poco tiempo la guerra ya había iniciado. Poco después, se sumaron los Tres Ángeles Guardianes, los dioses olímpicos y las bestias sagradas. También muchos digimons, algunos del lado de los caballeros, creyendo que los digimons oscuros eran un peligro y no debían acercarse al digimundo, y otros del lado de Lucemon, creyendo que era injusto que los digimons oscuros estuvieran encerrados, se unieron a la guerra.

Esa fue, tal vez una de las crisis más terribles que nuestro mundo conoció alguna vez. Los daños que dejo esa guerra son difíciles de contar, y la cantidad de víctimas, tanto soldados de ambos lados, como inocentes era inimaginable-

-Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Donde entras tu en la historia?-

-Pues yo en ese entonces era muy joven, un Dracmon. Era descendiente de algunos de los pocos digimons oscuros que con esfuerzo habían evolucionado y se habían ganado el derecho de vivir en el digimundo. Mi hogar fue totalmente destruido y mi familia fue aniquilada en un ataque del mar de las tinieblas para apoderarse de ese terreno.

Me vi forzado a viajar por el digimundo, buscando un nuevo lugar donde poder vivir pero era imposible, ya muchas zonas del digimundo habían sido declaradas como zonas de guerra y pocas se encontraban libres o ajenas al conflicto. El hambre y la desesperación me habían obligado a convertirme en un ladrón y en alguien obligado a derrotar digimons para hacerme más fuerte, porque en un mundo en guerra eso es lo que se necesita-

-No puedo imaginar el dolor y la tristeza por la que debiste pasar por ese entonces. Debió ser muy duro para ti-

-Por un largo tiempo seguí viajando, buscando un lugar donde vivir. Pero… creo que lo que yo realmente deseaba, desde el fondo de mi corazón, era que la guerra terminara. Que hubiera orden y justicia, que hubiera un equilibrio entre todos los digimons y que hubiera paz. Ese fue y aun sigue siendo mi gran sueño, y siempre desee hacer algo para que se hiciera. Y fue entonces… cuando lo conocí-

-¿a Gaiomon?-

-Así es. Jeje, recuerdo… que ese día. Yo había intentado robarme mucha fruta de un puesto que había en una aldea. Creí que me podría salir con la mía, pero no contaba con que el dueño de aquel puesto era un Ogremon muy enojón y protector con su mercancía. No tarde demasiado en verme perseguido por él y tampoco tardo demasiado en alcanzarme.

No tenía escapatoria y estaba totalmente seguro de que me ganaría una buena paliza por intentar robar, aunque si te soy sincera, no hubiera sido la primera vez-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Afortunadamente me salve de aquella mala situación porque alguien detuvo al Ogremon. Al principio, por el miedo no lo pude ver, pero cuando estuve más calmado lo vi… a un imponente digimon de armadura negra, con una armadura que infundía miedo, pero a la vez confianza y serenidad. Se trataba de Gaiomon, y fue él quien detuvo al Ogremon diciéndole que lo que yo había robado lo pagara y eso calmo al vendedor que me dejo en paz. Quería darle las gracias pero así de rápido como apareció, también se fue.

Ese mismo día en la tarde yo me iba marchar de aquel lugar para seguir buscando otro. Pero en cuanto salí de la aldea volví a verlo, sentado sobre una roca como si estuviera meditando. Pensé que era mejor no molestarlo y trate de alejarme de él, intentando no interrumpirlo, pero parecía que ya se había dado cuenta de mi presencia porque me dijo "detente". Recuerdo que me puse muy nervioso cuando dijo eso, pero no tarde en darme cuenta de que ese digimon no me haría daño. Además, aparentemente con solo verme pudo darse cuenta de todo lo que hacía y las causas que me habían llevado a ese momento.

Gaiomon me conto quien era él y todo lo que hacía. Yo creí que él pertenecía a las armadas de los Royal Knights o del mar de las tinieblas. Sin embargo, el no pertenecía a ninguna de las armadas, ni a ningún ejercito-

-¿no pertenecía a ningún ejército?-

-No. Según él, era una especie de samurái solitario-

-¿samurái solitario?-

-Alguien que nunca está atado a un líder, rey o emperador, pero que tiene todas las cualidades para ser un soldado o general. Creo que ha sido por una gran vida llena de batallas, logros y pérdidas que él decidió tomar un camino en el cual sigue sus propias reglas y su código de honor, con el propósito de lograr sus metas. Yo también quería poder alcanzar mis propias metas y pensé que él podría ayudarme, y fue de esa manera fue como me convertí en su discípulo y lo seguí.

Mientras viaje con él aprendí muchas cosas como a pelear, diseñar estrategias, pero hubo algo que Gaiomon no me enseño directamente, pero que fue tal vez la más importante de las cosas que aprendí-

-¿y que fue?-

-Que cuando tenemos un sueño debemos esforzarnos por alcanzarlo, jamás rendirnos y siempre seguir adelante por ellos, sin mirar atrás. Siempre dispuesto a afrontar cualquier dificultad y defender nuestros ideales, sin desviarlos nunca.

Gaiomon sabía desde que comencé a viajar con él mis sueños y me indujo a que comenzara a trabajar por ello, a seguir mi propio camino. De esa manera, comencé a ayudar a pueblos, aldeas y a cualquier digimon afectado por la guerra con lo que podía, siempre contando con el apoyo de Gaiomon.

Era difícil debido a que la guerra aun continuaba y las muertes aumentaban, así como los daños y la destrucción, pero jamás me rendí y seguí adelante.

Pasaron los años y logre evolucionar a mi actual forma de Matadormon. Aun así, seguí con mi labor de ayudar a los demás.

No era mucho lo que hacía, pero sentía que con esas pequeñas acciones sería capaz de lograr grandes cambios. Cuando alguien se esfuerza haciendo buenas acciones, así sean pequeñas, estas siempre lograran llamar la atención de otros que tengan el mismo deseo. En mi caso, mis acciones comenzaron a llamar la atención de otros digimons que querían ayudar en la guerra a todos los afectados. La ayuda se hizo cada vez más grande y con el paso de los años, no solo nos limitamos a ayudar a los demás, también quisimos transmitir con mensaje con esas acciones de solidaridad, un mensaje de paz para todo el digimundo y poner fin a la guerra.

Fue difícil, pero no me di por vencido y aquellos digimons que me ayudaban tampoco. Nuestras acciones y mensajes hicieron que muchos digimons comenzaran a renunciar a la guerra. Ante estas acciones, Los ángeles guardianes comenzaron a hacer grandes esfuerzos para reforzar las relaciones entre el digimundo y el mar de las tinieblas. Con el tiempo los Dioses Olímpicos y las Bestias sagradas, e incluso representantes del mar de las tinieblas comenzaban a hacer avances para hacer lo que parecía ser, el final de la guerra-

-Pero debo adivinar que no todo termino bien ¿o sí?-

-como cualquier cosa, siempre hay algo que sale mal. En ese caso, Lucemon y sus dos más importantes demons, Barbamon y Daemon, sentían que lo que parecía ser paz para todos los digimons, sería algo que los afectaría a ellos y a los de su tipo, pero tal como yo lo veo, a Lucemon siempre le importo la conquista, nunca que los digimons oscuros fueran tratados como cualquier otro digimon-

-Ya veo-

-Pero eso no fue todo. Yggdrassil veía, según su visión, que los digimons oscuros eran un error que debían ser eliminados de su mundo, sin importarle que fueran digimons, o al menos eso escuche en una reunión a la cual fui junto con Gaiomon-

-Pero ¿no habías dicho que Gaiomon no pertenecía a ningún ejército?-

-no oficialmente, pero el siempre se unía a cualquiera de los dos ejércitos, diciendo que deseaba contribuir a la causa de cada uno, cuando su verdadera razón era evolucionar como guerrero y ayudar a terminar la guerra, siempre ayudando a ambos bandos-

-Ya veo, y perdona que te interrumpiera, puedes continuar-

-la decisión de Yggdrassil fue destruir a los digimons oscuros y por lo mismo, continuar con la guerra y los Royal Knights no hicieron nada por evitarlo y acataron la orden. Recuerdo que después de ese día, por ambos lados se veía que la guerra que estaba muy cerca de terminar volvió a desatarse una vez más. Aun quedaban muchos digimons que intentaban incentivar la paz y la armonía entre ambos bandos, pero parecía inútil y la desgracia que dejaba la guerra se hacía cada vez más grande.

Al cabo de dos años la guerra fue peor que antes y parecía que nunca terminaría. Sentí que mi sueño… y el de muchos otros moría y ya no habría manera de alcanzarlo. Comenzaba a perder la esperanza y hasta que… algo apareció-

-¿algo?-

-una voz que me dijo que podría ayudarme a alcanzar mi meta. Al principio no lo creí, pero ella me guio hasta el mar de las tinieblas y fue cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos-

-entonces, a ese que escuchaste era…-

-era Grandracmon, Tsuki. Él vivía encerrado en un palacio por orden de Yggdrassil hacia ya varios milenios. Su deseo era traer paz y un nuevo orden al digimundo y todos sus habitantes, pero por ese deseo fue condenado a vivir encerrado por toda su vida. No obstante, él ya había encontrado la manera de escapar, pero necesitaba la ayuda de alguien fuera del palacio. No conocía a Grandracmon, pero vi que sus ideales eran iguales a los míos, y si lo ayudaba… tal vez juntos podríamos traer la paz y acabar de una buena vez con la guerra que amenazaba con destruir nuestro mundo. Decidí dejar a Gaiomon y unirme a él. A partir de ese momento, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empezamos a formar a un ejército para comenzar con nuestro objetivo.

Sabia, y él mismo me dijo que para alcanzar nuestro objetivo era necesario unirse a la guerra. Al principio eso me desanimo mucho, pero luego él me dijo y me demostró que tenía el poder de regresar a la vida de forma rápida y sana a cualquier enemigo que derrotara.

No estaba contento con lo que hacía, pero al menos sabía que todas las muertes serian remediadas y los caídos regresarían. Fue así como Grandracmon derroto al ejército del mar de las tinieblas y al del digimundo.

Con esas victorias, solo faltaba empezar a cumplir nuestros sueños. Pero estos fueron interrumpidos cuando Los Royal Knights, los Ángeles Guardianes, los Dioses Olímpicos, Las Bestias Sagradas, e incluso los Demon Lords se unieron para encerrar a Grandracmon con la mayoría de sus soldados, incluyéndome a mí en otra dimensión conocida como La Zona Cero-

-¿Zona Cero?-

-No sé lo que ocurrió durante nuestro encierro, pero yo aun tenía mi sueño y estaba dispuesto a alcanzar. Después de algún tiempo fuimos libres, pero luego… bueno, tú ya sabes-

-Los encerró Miragegaogamon-

-pero solo a Grandracmon y a los Ángeles del Pandemónium y sus armadas personales, el resto del ejercito fue destruido. Zamielmon y yo, que nos volvimos sus principales tenientes nos vimos forzados a someternos en una especie de estado de sueño para no ser encontrados y destruidos. Dure varios años en ese estado, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a mí alrededor hasta que un día desperté.

Cuando lo hice, encontré a un grupo de digimons que me ayudaron y me protegieron. Ellos eran muy grupo de digimons marginados de sus lugares de origen, pero que no eran malvados y trataban de ayudar a todos los que lo necesitaran. Me uní a ellos y estuvimos juntos durante un largo tiempo. Se convirtieron en mis amigos y los que me hicieron no olvidar seguir con mi sueño, así fuera con pequeñas acciones. Pero… al cabo de tres años desde mi despertar, escuche de nuevo la voz de Grandracmon. Me guio hasta un lugar muy lejano y fue ahí donde lo encontré, encerrado en un vitral sin ninguno de sus poderes. Me pidió que lo liberara del vitral en el que ahora está prisionero, y una vez libre… buscaríamos cumplir nuestros sueños juntos, y mis amigos me han ayudado en ello-

-Aunque… para cumplir ese sueño… hayas tenido que asesinar a muchos digimons-

-no creas que me siento orgulloso con lo que hice en el pasado, y lo que tengo que hacer ahora-

-De eso estoy segura-

-Aun ahora me sigo ciento muy arrepentido por todas aquellas vidas que yo extinguí-

-Al menos estas arrepentido, y entiendo que… bueno, tu creas que Grandracmon revivirá a todos esos digimons una vez todo acabe ¿verdad?-

-Aun así eso no me hace sentir mejor. Tsuki… lamento lo que te hice pasar en la Aldea Mirage. Esa Garudamon y ese Gaogamon fueron muy importantes para ti… y yo te los arrebate-

Ahora Matadormon se veía bastante decaído y triste, y así había estado durante todo el tiempo mientras contaba su historia. Tsuki podía entenderlo y también trataba de animarlo lo mejor que podía.

-Aunque me dolió mucho… hubo algo que recordé en ese momento para intentar apaciguar mi dolor- dijo Tsuki, regalándole una sonrisa al vampiro, esperando que eso lo clamara.

-¿algo?-

-Una frase que mi padre siempre me decía: "no importa que tantas pruebas te de la vida ni cuanto puedes sufrir, jamás debes dejarte vencer y…"-

-Y siempre debes seguir adelante. Solo así dejaras de sufrir y serás feliz-

-¿eh? Pero… ¿Cómo supiste que diría eso?-

-Eso era lo que tu padre siempre nos decía-

Tsuki no sabía que decir. Estaba muy sorprendida de ver que Matadormon conociera esa frase. Pensaba que su padre solo se la había dicho a ella porque no había escuchado nunca que le hubiera dicho esa frase a alguien más.

En ese momento y con cuidado, Matadormon la tomo de la barbilla y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tus ojos… son exactamente iguales a los de Jaidron-

-¿acaso conociste a mi padre?-

-Fue algunos años antes de que él se convirtiera en el líder de la aldea. Jaidron era como cualquier otro de su especie y vivía en la aldea Mirage. Pero a diferencia de muchos, no solo se preocupaba por su aldea. Él se había dado cuenta de que fuera de la aldea, había digimons que eran despreciados o rechazados por ser diferentes o de un tipo en especial, y eso provocaba que muchos estuvieran solos y se volvieran violentos. Jaidron entonces empezó a formar grupos de estos digimons para ayudarlos y guiarlos para que no siguieran por un camino de violencia y no se dejaran llevar por los malos sentimientos que le provocaban el rechazo de los demás.

Uno de esos grupos fue el de digimons que me encontró. Lo conocí, ambos pensábamos de maneras similares y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Lamentablemente… tuve que separarme de él cuando Grandracmon volvió a llamarme, pero nunca lo olvide-

-Pero… si tú conocías a mi padre entonces… ¿Por qué lo asesinaste? El día que la aldea Mirage fue invadida… mi padre murió, y tenía muchas dagas clavadas en la espalda… como las que tú lanzas-

-lo sé…-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-por que él me lo pidió-

-¿Qué? No, no es posible-

-Cuando ataque la aldea, él había llegado de un viaje que había estado haciendo a otra aldea, y nos encontramos. Jaidron ya sabía que era lo que hacía ahí y él porque lo hacía, se lo había contado todo. Pero descubrí algo que él no me había dicho-

-¿y que fue?-

-que alguien traba de matarlo-

-¡¿matarlo? ¿Por qué?!-

-él tampoco sabía porque querían hacerlo. Cuando iba de regreso a la aldea que alguien apareció para matarlo, pero no lo consiguió. No lo vio bien y tampoco pudo imaginarme quien querría hacerle daño, pero temía que por intentar hacerle algo a él te harían daño a ti y por eso me pidió que lo matara-

-entonces… ¿él quería protegerme?-

-al principio dude mucho y no me sentí capaz de hacerle daño a mi amigo, mas sabiendo que dejaría a su hijo solo, pero al final no tuve otra opción y lo hice, pero no lo hice muy bien porque quedo con vida y agonizando. Cuando iba a irme fue cuando te vi. También te había visto antes cuando ataque a Garudamon y Gaogamon.

Cuando de ti llorando por tu padre… me sentí como un miserable, y me había prometido jamás decirte nada. Creí que era lo mejor-

-lo entiendo, y no te preocupes. Pero ahora que me has contado todo entiendo mucho mejor las cosas-

-Tsuki…-

-No debemos ponernos triste ni hablar más del tema. Estoy totalmente segura que a mi papá no le gustaría vernos tristes por él-

-en eso tienes toda la razón-

La historia de Matadormon había terminado y cuando se dieron cuanta ya habían salido del bosque y llegado a la zona rocosa donde Digmon y Kurisarimon descansaban un poco después de mucho trabajar y aun no encontrar la cueva que buscaban.

El vampiro fue hacia sus amigos para ver como estaban.

Tsuki por su parte, entendía muy bien a Matadormon. Era un mejor digimon de lo que ella pensaba y tenía un sueño muy noble que siempre se esforzó por alcanzar en el pasado, y ahora creía que lo alcanzaría con ayuda de Grandracmon, aunque eso lo obligara a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentía.

Matadormon le presento a Tsuki a Digmon, Kurisarimon y Gigadramon, explicando también que Megadramon y los digimons que habían atacado la altea y que lo acompañaron a buscar los cristales de los Ángeles del Pandemónium eran sus amigos, pero habían muerto ayudándole.

No quiso decirle a la Gaomon lo que buscaban en el lugar y ella tampoco insistió en saberlo.

-Lamento lo que les paso a tus otros amigos, mas porque mis amigos y yo somos responsables- dijo Tsuki sintiéndose algo mal.

-Yo también siento que ya no estén- dijo Matadormon, pasando con cuidado una de sus cuchillas por la mejilla de la chica –Pero no te culpo a ti o a tus amigos. Además, sé que cuando Grandracmon traiga el orden y la paz a este mundo… ellos regresaran y volveremos a estar juntos-

-realmente lo crees ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Matadormon…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ya que tú me contaste todo sobre ti… a mí también me gustaría contarte algo de mí-

-¿enserio?-

-Fue algo que me paso hace poco, y la verdad es que necesito contárselo a alguien o si no explotare-

-De acuerdo Tsuki, cuéntamelo todo-

Tsuki no entro en detalles para no aburrirlo, pero le conto el problema que ella y Black habían tenido por un mal entendido y como ella se había ido sin querer escuchar sus explicaciones. Además, que en su huida había escuchado una extraña voz en su mente que le decía que debía odiar a todos. Pero lo más difícil de decir fue que cuando Black fue a buscarla para tratar de arreglar las cosas y pedirle perdón por haberla hecho sentir mal, pero ella, debido a la voz en su cabeza, lo había herido de gravedad y cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró y estaba segura que él había muerto.

Matadormon estaba seguro de que la voz que Tsuki había escuchado en su cabeza era parte de la energía que al parecer había salido de la cueva mientras él y los otros la buscaban, lo que él había buscado en bosque antes de encontrarse con las Yokomon y Tanemon, pero no quiso decirle nada porque la Gaomon se veía demasiado triste de pensar que Black realmente estuviera muerto. Lloraba de forma desconsolada y el vampiro hacia lo posible por tranquilizarla, pero parecía inútil.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo él vampiro.

-aun no puedo creer lo que le hice a Black… a mi amigo, maestro y… al digimon que yo mas amo. Jamás lo volveré a ver-

Tsuki no lo soporto más y se apoyo sobre Matadormon y dejo salir toda su tristeza. Matadormon se sentía igual de triste a la chica pero… vio algo que llamo su atención y lo hizo reírse un poco.

-¿Estás segura que no volverás a verlo?- dijo el vampiro.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto Tsuki, mirándolo extrañada y limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Mira hacia allá y dime lo que ves- señalando hacia el bosque del que habían salido.

La Gaomon no entendía muy bien de que hablaba y volteo a ver la dirección que el vampiro le señalo.

Lo que vio la dejo sin habla y casi pensó que estaba soñando.

-No… no es posible….- Los ojos de Tsuki comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, pero eran lagrimas de felicidad acompañadas por una enorme sonrisa -¡Black… Black estas vivo, estás vivo!- gritaba, sumamente emocionada y sintiendo que su corazón latía como nunca.

No era para menos, justo frente a ella se encontraba su amigo, completamente recuperado y acompañado por Gaiomon.

Matadormon se sorprendió de ver al enorme samurái, pero su emoción no se comparaba con la de la chica.

-Finalmente te vuelvo a encontrar… mi querida Tsuki- dijo Black, sonriendo y mirándola con ternura.

Tsuki ya no pudo contenerse y salió corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo a Black. El gato se sorprendió un poco, pero no tardo en abrazarle con la misma fuerza y apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella, dejando salir unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Black… Black… creí que te había perdido- dijo la chica aun sin poder creer que él estuviera hay.

-gracias a Gaiomon estoy a salvo. Yo también creí que nunca volvería a verte- dijo Black, sintiendo una felicidad como jamás había sentido.

-Black por favor perdóname. Yo jamás quise hacerte daño, pero me deje llevar por…-

-lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas-

-yo estuve a punto de… creí que, Dios Black, perdóname por favor, perdóname-

-perdóname también Tsuki, por nunca haber intentado arreglar las cosas y por haberte hecho sentir tan mal. Tú eres demasiado importante para mí y lo último que quisiera es lastimarte-

-Black, tu también eres demasiado importante para mí, y debí haberte escuchado cuando quisiste disculparte. Jamás quise hacerte daño-

-Tsuki…-

-¿sí?-

-olvidemos lo que ha pasado ¿quieres? Lo que realmente me importa es que estamos juntos otra vez-

-de acuerdo Black-

Los dos jóvenes digimons seguían abrazándose y después de unos minutos se separaron, pero se quedaron mirándose fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír.

Mientras, Gaiomon y Matadormon observaban a los dos digimons, sintiendo mucha alegría por ellos dos y pensando que nada era mejor en ese momento.

-Es bueno verlos nuevamente juntos- comento Gaiomon –se puede notar que el amor que ellos es sincero y realmente se necesitan-

-tú lo hiciste posible ¿verdad?- pregunto Matadormon y el samurái lo miro sorprendido –Seguramente de no ser por ti, ese gato no habría sobrevivido-

-Bueno, tú también hiciste tu parte con esa chica-

-jmjmj, no sé de que hablas-

-como siempre, haciéndote el que no entiende. Definitivamente no has cambiado-

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti-

Y ambos comenzaron a reírse por sus comentarios y recordando algunos de los buenos tiempos que ello estuvieron juntos, siglos atrás.

Después unos diez minutos, Black y Tsuki se dirigieron hasta donde estaban los otros dos.

-me alegra ver que estas sano y salvo Black- comento Matadormon.

-Gracias Matadormon. El maestro Gaiomon ya me ha contado toda tu historia y quiero que sepas que ya no hay rencores-

-Es bueno escuchar eso-

-¿y que harás ahora?- pregunto Tsuki.

Matadormon se quedo pensando por un momento.

Tsuki, Black y Gaiomon no tenía necesidad de que el vampiro hablara para saber cuál sería su respuesta, pero también podían ver que no era algo que a Matadormon le agradara demasiado.

Entonces, la Gaomon se acerco a Matadormon y lo miro fijamente.

-Matadormon…- empezó a hablar –el sueño que tú tienes de que haya paz y armonía entre los digimons es sin duda un sueño noble y muy hermoso. Pero… lo que haces por orden de Grandracmon es terrible y puede notarse que tú también lo piensas-

-Pero no tengo otra opción- dijo el vampiro –con Grandracmon se que podre cumplir mi sueño-

-A cambio de eso has hecho daño a muchos digimons- dijo Black -¿realmente piensas que vas a lograr algo siguiendo con ese demonio?-

-Estoy seguro de que al final todo valdrá la pena- respondió Matadormon, poniéndose muy nervioso –Grandracmon es capaz de devolverle la vida a los digimons, así que todos los que han caído él los revivirá una vez que tome el control-

-El que pueda hacerlo no signifique que lo haga- dijo Gaiomon, uniéndose a la conversación –Matadormon, ese demonio se ha aprovechado de ese sueño tuyo para ponerte de su lado, haciéndote creer que él traerá orden y paz a nuestro mundo. Sin embargo, lo único que él traerá será destrucción y muerte, y eso tu ya lo has visto-

Matadormon no sabía que decir, y es que sabía que ellos tenían razón. Había creído por mucho tiempo que Grandracmon cumpliría con todo lo que le había dicho de que traería paz al digimundo, pero también había tenido siempre dudas y esas dudas aumentaban cada vez más.

-Matadormon, tu sabes bien que lo único que conseguirás siguiendo con Grandracmon es seguir sintiéndote culpable por ser causante de la muerte de tantos inocentes. Y aunque te digas que con eso conseguirás cumplir tu sueño sabes que lo que lograras será lo opuesto- dijo Tsuki.

-Pero Tsuki…- el vampiro quiso decir algo pero no pudo porque Tsuki estaba sujetando su mano, con cuidado de no lastimarse con las cuchillas.

-podrías hacerlo como en el pasado, ayudando a otros y mostrando lo importante que es la paz-

-y no necesitas de grandes acciones o tener el control de digimundo- agrego Black, también tomando con cuidado la mano del vampiro –Puedes hacer lo mismo que hiciste años atrás. Pequeñas acciones que al final generaran grandes cambios-

-Pero… no sé si pueda- dijo Matadormon, no muy convencido.

-por supuesto que puedes hacerlo Matadormon- dijo Gaiomon, acercándose al digimon y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de este, sin quitarle la mirada de encima –hace siglos que demostraste que lograr la paz no era imposible. Con uno solo que trabaje por lograrlo vendrán otros que lo ayudaran, logrando así que la armonía y la paz sean alcanzables. Así fue como tú lo hiciste, el camino que tomaste, y tal vez ya es momento de retomarlo-

Las palabras de todos habían tocado a Matadormon, parecía que finalmente había entendido lo que debía hacer.

-Tienen razón- dijo, ahora mostrándose más confiado que nunca –serví a Grandracmon por muchos años, pero jamás vi que mi sueño podría lograrse, por el contrario se hacía cada vez más lejanos. Debí haber abierto los ojos hace mucho tiempo, gracias a ustedes ahora lo hago- soltándose de las manos de los digimons y volteando a ver a su compañeros –no permitiré que mas de mis amigos mueran por Grandracmon- mirando el terreno y las excavaciones hechas para encontrar aquella cueva –y lo que se encuentra aquí… aquí debe quedarse-

-Grandracmon no lo utilizaría para la paz ni nada de eso- comento Gaiomon –solo para hacerse más fuerte. Además…- mirando a Tsuki y a Black –ya había empezado a afectar a estos dos-

-Está decidido. Ya no serviré con Grandracmon y seguiré un nuevo camino- empezó a decir Matadormon, lleno de confianza y entusiasmo –hare lo que hice en el pasado, ayudare a aquellos que lo necesiten, con la ayuda de mis amigos- mirando a Digmon, Kurisarimon y Gigadramon –será difícil, pero sé que con mis esfuerzo, aunque sea pequeño… lograre cumplir mi sueño-

Ahora se notaba lo decidido que Matadormon y no parecía que se retractaría de esa decisión. Los otros tres digimons se sentían muy felices por esa decisión y sus tres amigos también lo estaban y lo apoyarían siempre.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar tu decisión Matadormon- dijo Tsuki, acercándose a él y extendiéndole la mano –si necesitas ayuda, podrás contar conmigo-

-También podrás contar conmigo- dijo Black, haciendo lo mismo que Tsuki.

-Gracias chicos- dijo el vampiro –a pesar de todo… me alegra ver que… podemos ser amigos- estrechando las manos de ambos-

Ahora parecía que cualquier problema que hubiera existido entre ellos se hubiera olvidado por completo, permitiéndole a Tsuki y Black poder llevarse bien.

Gigadramon, Kurisarimon y Digmon estaban muy contentos de que Matadormon tomara por fin la decisión que debió haber tomado hace años y Gaiomon también se sentía orgullo de la decisión que había tomado.

No parecía que nada pudiera arruinar ese momento…

Pero entonces…

-Vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo alguien.

Su voz ya era conocida por todo y no les daba demasiado gusto oírlo. Voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz y efectivamente… era él.

-El gran Matadormon y unos pequeños digimons, jajajaja- dijo Zamielmon –De manera que piensas traicionar al amo ¿verdad? Jejeje, bueno no importa, de todos modos siempre que eras débil y tarde o temprano te dejarías llevar por ese buen corazón tuyo que te hace tan estúpido-

-¡Pero si es Zamielmon!- dijo Tsuki, sorprendida de verlo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que él sigua con vida?- pregunto Black, aun sin comprenderlo.

-Créeme Black, este tipo tiene una gran facilidad para escapar y sobrevivir- comento Matadormon, ya preparándose para pelear, al igual que los otros dos digimons.

-Tal vez Grandracmon confié en ti para misiones importantes, pero siempre estuvo preparado para el día en que lo traicionarías- comento Matadormon.

-¿Traicionar dices? No, yo mas bien diría que me estoy liberando de él y de sus promesas vacías, que se que al final solo traerá destrucción y muerte- dijo Matadormon.

-Como sea, aunque buscaras durante toda tu vida jamás encontrarías la cueva-

-¿y porque lo dices?-

-Porque eres un idiota bondadoso, y alguien como tú no es capaz de sentir por completo la energía maligna que esa cueva guarda. Solo alguien como yo, con un corazón lleno de maldad sería capaz de sentir esa energía por completo. Pero claro, con tanta roca que cubren la cueva es difícil sentirla. Se necesitaba de alguien que buscara la cueva para que de esa forma la energía saliera con mayor facilidad, y fue por eso que Grandracmon te envió a ti Matadormon, para que hicieras el trabajo pesado. Sin embargo…- mirando a Tsuki y a Black –Tal parece que no fue tan necesaria tu ayuda por el demonio que vivía aquí encerrado ya había empezado a hacer de las suyas con ese gato, y con esa niña, bueno… asi puedo decir que fue gracias a ti, jajajaja-

-De manera que Grandracmon solo me estaba usando para que tu encontraras con mayor facilidad la cueva ¿no es cierto?-

-asi es, y si tu siguieras sus ordenes como siempre, podríamos hacer esto e manera tranquila. Pero… ya que estas dispuesto a abandonar a Grandracmon no me queda otra opción –apuntándole con su ballesta –que hacer esto por las malas-

En ese mismo, Black y Tsuki se pusieron frente a Matadormon para protegerlo, pero ese intento solo hizo que Zamielmon se riera.

-¿Enserio piensan que mi tiro iba hacia ese tonto vampiro? No, yo tengo… un mejor objetivo- volteando hacia atrás y apuntando hacia las rocas, mas exactamente por donde los amigos de Matadormon habían estado escavando.

-Espero un poco- dijo Gaiomon, acercándose al arquero -¿sabes siquiera lo que se encuentra en esa cueva y lo Grandracmon pretende hacer con ello?-

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Es un ser que traerá una gran destrucción, y eso… hará mucho mas divertido este mundo- respondió Zamielmon, sonriendo como un maniático-

-¡Estás Loco!-

-¡Y este es solo el comienzo, ahora esperen a ver lo que hare!- la flecha que iba a disparar parecía encenderse en llamas -¡Esa cueva ya estado demasiado tiempo y es hora de que vuelva ser vista por los habitantes de este mundo. Es momento de disparar… FLECHA EXPLOSIVA, JAJAJAJA!- disparando su flecha con una enorme potencia hacia la rocas.

En cuanto el ataque impacto, la explosión producida fue enorme y capaz de provocar un gran derrumbe y levantar mucho polvo.

Al cabo de unos minutos el polvo se había disipado y fue posible ver lo que había pasado. El ataque había hecho caer una parte del terreno y había revelado la entrada una cueva, pero no era como cualquier otra entrada. Esta tenía raras inscripciones en la entrada y un poco mas adentro podía verse una puerta de acero con grabados que no eran muy claros por la suciedad.

Eso era extraño. Pero lo mas extraño fue cuando Tsuki, por alguna razón empezó a gritar de dolor mientras era cubierta por una extraña aura purpura.

-¡Tsuki!- grito Black, corriendo hacia su amiga, pero a medio camino fue como si un dolor de cabeza lo invadiera y no le permitiera avanzar.

-¡Black!- gritaron Matadormon y Gaiomon al mismo tiempo y fueron hacia donde estaba él y Tsuki.

Por más que intentaran, no podían calmar a los digimons. Sabían bien lo sucedía y por eso le regalaron a Zamielmon una mirada llena de enojo, aunque a él no parecía importarle demasiado, por el contrario, parecía divertirlo.

-Pueden enojarse todo lo que quieran, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer- volteando a ver la entrada de la cueva, sintiendo como una cantidad de energía maligna salía de ella –la verdadera diversión… está a punto de comenzar- comento, sonriendo de forma maligna.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>watch?v=5AbyjbdqEbE<p>

(Reproducir, música de fondo)

Tsuki:"La cueva a sido abierta, y un misterioso y extraño poder se a liberado. Todos lo sienten, y ahora el miedo se apoderado de todos. En el próximo capítulo, La sombra oscura segunda parte: El poder liberando. ¿Qué haremos ahora?".

* * *

><p><strong>Uff, por fin acabe.<strong>

**Me salió largo, y tal vez no sea el mejor, pero intente explicar muchas cosas. Parece raro que Matadormon sea el bueno, pero aquí intento dejar claro cómo es eso.**

**Bien, en el siguiente revelare por fin quien es el que entro en los sueños de Black y manipulo a Tsuki, y su historia (aunque ya algunos tienen idea de quién es).**

**Esta vez me asegure re revisar y ver que no quedaran errores de ortografía, y si quedaron… soy muy malo T-T.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y hasta próximo cap.**

**Nota: lo vuelvo a subir, únicamente cambiando el nombre del siguiente cap ¿Por qué? Ya se vera cuando publique el otro.**


	22. Cap 21, La Sombra oscura, parte 2

**Capitulo 21**

**La sombra oscura segunda parte: El poder liberado**

A varios kilómetros, lejos de cualquier aldea, bosque, pradera o montaña, se extendía una enorme cadena de picos escarpados, cubiertos de nieve y hielo.

Era un ambiente sumamente hostil, en el que solo unos pocos digimons eran capaces de sobrevivir y en esa tarde, las nubes habían cubierto por completo el cielo que a esa hora de la tarde, ya era oscuro y espeluznante. Las nubes habían traído consigo una fuerte tormenta de nieve y viento, causando que la temperatura disminuyera mucho más de lo normal. A lo lejos, se veía a una Birdramon volando a través de la tormenta, siendo seguida por sus hijas, cuatro Biyomons que hacían su mejor esfuerzo por seguirle el vuelo.

Pese a las bajas temperaturas y la baja visibilidad, el ave de fuego volaba a través de la fuerte tormenta. Para ella no era ningún problema ni el viento ni la nieve, ya que su cuerpo llameante la protegía, y gracias a sus perfectos ojos, era capaz de ver ahora que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer. Pero no era lo mismo para sus hijas, que no soportaban el frio aunque intentaban hacerlo, y el fuerte viento hacia que varias veces se salieran del camino, haciendo que pusieran mas esfuerzo en sus alas para no separarse de su madre y perderse, además, sus ojos no eran tan agudos como los de su madre.

-¡No se separen Chicas!- grito la Birdramon, volteando a ver a sus hijas, y el esfuerzo que hacían para no alejarse de ella.

En ese momento, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo a las Biyomon más jóvenes, haciendo que perdieran el control de su vuelo y estuvieran a punto de caer. Al ver esto, sus dos hermanas mayores trataron de alcanzarlas, pero ellas también fueron golpeadas por una ráfaga, y al igual que sus hermanas, también perdieron el control.

Birdramon las escucho gritar, volteo a verlas y el esfuerzo que ellas hacían para luchar contra el viento y la nieve. Las cuatro estaban muy cansadas y batían sus alas con cada vez menor fuerza. Finalmente, no pudieron resistir más y se desmayaron, comenzando a caer y siendo arrastradas por el fuerte viento hasta el suelo. Al verlas, el ave de fuego se horrorizo y voló hacia ellas lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Hijas! ¡Resistan, mamá va por ustedes!-

El viento y la nieve fueron un obstáculo, haciendo que de a poco perdiera el control de su vuelo y comenzara a caer también. Pero el ver a sus pequeñas hijas aun inconscientes, y precipitándose hacia el suelo con cada vez mas velocidad, la hacia esforzarse por alcanzarlas.

Al final, ella fue capaz de tomar a sus hijas y cubrirlas con sus alas, justo antes de chocar contra el suelo, sobre un enorme cumulo de nieve.

El ave había quedado muy conmocionada y cubierta de nieve debido al choque. Sin embargo, al ver a sus cuatro hijas protegidas por sus alas, y ahora despiertas y algo recuperadas del cansancio, fue suficiente para hacerla sonreír y sentirse mas tranquila.

-Descuiden niñas, una vez la tormenta se calme nos iremos de aquí- dijo ella y eso las tranquilizo mas, haciendo que se acomodaran mas en el plumaje de su madre –vamos a salir de aquí-

Pero en ese momento, las aves escucharon un extraño ruido entre la tormenta de nieve y que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. Era como un sonido de pasos, escuchándose muy pesados, y cada vez mas cerca.

Un fuerte viento helado soplo sobre la Birdramon, haciendo que ella no pudiera abrir los ojos y sus hijas se acurrucaran mas entre el plumaje de su madre. Cuando el viento dejo de soplar, el ave pudo abrir los ojos, pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera causado el ruido que había escuchado, ya estaba frente a ella. La tormenta no le permitía ver como era exactamente, solo se veía como una enorme sombra, de aspecto humano y cubierto por una armadura.

Al verlo, la Birdramon no sabía qué hacer. El extraño no había dicho nada y únicamente se limitaba a observar al ave y a las pequeñas Biyomon que aun cubría con sus alas. La digimon no sabía qué hacer y no tenia idea de lo que aquel ser quería hacerle a ella o a sus hijas.

-Por favor, haga lo que quiera conmigo, pero se lo ruego, no le vaya hacer nada a mis hijas- dijo la Birdramon instintivamente, creyendo que el digimon quería hacerle daño. Pero el digimon no dijo ni hizo nada –déjelas ir, no las lastime- seguía diciendo.

Por algunos segundos, el misterioso ser aun no había hecho ni dicho nada y solo se limitaba a observara las digimons. Finalmente, el misterioso ser parecía que haría algo.

Para ese momento, la tormenta poco a poco disminuía su fuerza y al cabo de un rato llegaría a su fin. De apoco, la apariencia especifica del digimon se hacía visible, pero antes de verlo por completo, pudo ver como el cruzaba los brazos, levantando los dedos índice y corazón juntos en ambas manos mientras por primera vez decía algo, pero de una forma muy seria y casi sin expresar sentimientos.

-Aun cuando quisiera hacerlo, no puedo. Daria lo mismo- dijo el extraño.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto el ave sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-En el mismo momento en el que decidiste venir con tus hijas a este lugar, el tratar de enfrentar esta tormenta, y aun más, la tonta idea de tratar de salir de aquí otra vez ¿en verdad crees que podrás lograr salir de este lugar? ¿O es que acaso piensas que el que tus hijas se vayan cambiaría lo que ya esta escrito?-

-¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de decirme?-

-Lo que intento decirte… es que eres débil, y tus hijas también lo son. Y aquellos que son débiles siempre lo serán, y solo están destinados al fracaso. Eso se define desde el nacimiento. No importa cuanto se esfuercen o cuantas ilusiones se hagan, al final seguirán siendo débiles, y si se empeñan en hacer algo que saben que no deben hacer o que no lograran… al final… morirán-

Al decir esto, el extraño se puso en una posición de ataque sin cambiar la posición de sus brazos.

Pasaron unos tres segundos mas antes de abrir la boca para decir una ultima cosa…

-¡Cristo del Infierno!- al decir esto, el digimon movió sus brazos hacia el frente, y eso fue lo último que la Birdramon pudo ver.

En menos de dos segundos, una ráfaga de viento negro había salido de las manos de aquel digimon, emulando una espada la cual fue directamente hacia el ave digimon, antes de que ella siquiera pudiera reaccionar o hacer algo para defenderse, al mismo tiempo que una enorme cantidad de nieve era cortada por el viento, creando una pequeña avalancha.

Cuando todo término, solo había quedado una enorme zanja de casi diez metros de longitud y un metro de profundidad. Al final de la zanja se encontraba la Birdramon y sus hijas… muertas.

El misterioso digimon camino hacia el lugar donde habían terminado los cuerpos de las aves y pudo comprobar que ellas efectivamente habían muerto, y poco a poco sus cuerpos comenzaban a desintegrarse.

Para ese momento, la tormenta de nieve y hielo había terminado y poco a poco las nubes daban paso a un muy tenue sol que ya empezaba a ocultarse, dando paso a la noche, por lo que el terreno apenas estaba iluminado por una tenue luz naranja.

Mientras el cielo se despejaba, el misterioso ser saco de su armadura una especie de esfera de cristal en la que los datos de la madre y sus hijas entraban poco a poco hasta desaparecer y dejar un brillo especial en la esfera.

Con el cielo completamente despejado ahora era posible ver a quien había destruido a las digimon. Un digimon de aspecto humano, cubierto por una armadura de metal con colores blancos, amarillo y verde, un casco que cubría por completo su rostro y adornado con una equis, y unas alas de murciélago que salían a lado y lado, desplegando además de su espalda diez alas de demonio de color purpura.

Un digimon extraño y espeluznante… Un ShadowSeraphimon.

Tras haber absorbido por completo los datos de la Birdramon y sus hijas, el digimon demonio se quedo observando por algunos segundos la esfera.

-Lo lamento- se decía así mismo -pero todos tenemos un propósito, un destino, y jamás… debemos tratar escapar de el- ShadowSeraphimon guardo la esfera de entre su armadura –aun…- y luego de guardarla y rememorar de lo que acababa de suceder, saco algo mas que mantenía guardado entre su armadura desde hacia ya mucho tiempo –aun cuando haya quienes intenten convencernos de que nuestro destino no es predeterminado. O…- mirando su puño cerrado, donde estaba el objeto que acababa de sacar –intentan alejarnos de nuestro destino-

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, abrió su puño para observar el objeto que había sacado. En comparación con él, el objeto era muchísimo mas pequeño, pero al mismo tiempo, muy importante.

Se trataba de un reloj de bolsillo cerrado, hecho de oro y con un diseño de lo más clásico. Parecía ser algo muy valioso e importante para él.

El digimon demonio se quedo contemplando el objeto un poco más, y luego lo abrió. Al hacerlo, el reloj mostraba que funcionaba muy bien, a pesar de hacia muchísimos años que lo mantenía guardado, marcando las cinco y media, la hora exacta. Aunque lo que realmente le demostraba que el pequeño aparato funcionaba era el que sonara una pequeña melodía que hacia muchísimo que no escuchaba.

(Reproducir: música del reloj)

watch?v=-xFr6N0YtSc&feature=relmfu

Mientras escuchaba la música, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente. Muchos recuerdos de cuando él era mucho más joven… junto con su padre:

_Recordaba su hogar cuando era apenas un Patamon. Vivía en un enorme castillo, el cual parecía haber sido construido a partir de un único bloque de mármol, o de alguna especie de roca blanca, resistente, pero tan fina y bella que parecía que siempre brillara. _

_El lugar era adornado por varias pinturas y estatuas muy bellas, y era cuidado por varios guardias entre los que estaban digimons del tipo ángel y del tipo caballero. Recordaba también una habitación blanca donde estaba él con una gran cantidad de papeles y lápices de colores. En casi todos esos papeles había dibujos hechos por el Patamon que, aunque no fueran los mejores, eran bonitos y todos mostraban cosas buenas, como paisajes de flores o digimons que cantaban y bailaban._

_Mientras Patamon dibujaba, entro a la habitación su padre, un Seraphimon bastante grande y serio, o al menos lo era la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que se encontraba con su hijo, lo abrazaba, y se quitaba su casco, solo para él. Cuando llegaba, ambos siempre jugaban y veían los dibujos que Patamon había hecho para luego colgarlos en una pared para que todos los vieran._

_La música seguía sonando y otro recuerdo vino a su mente. En este, él ya era un Angemon y se encontraba fuera del palacio, entrenando junto a varios digimon mientras su padre lo observaba, acompañado por una Ophanimon y un Kerpymon, quienes eran compañeros inseparables de su padre y que hablaban siempre de él, de que era un gran peleador y que tenía un futuro muy prometedor. _

_Cuando Angemon termino su entrenamiento, fue a hablar con su padre y sus amigos quienes parecían esperarlo. _

_Siempre le decían que él estaba destinado a ser un líder, un gran gobernante que sustituiría a su padre un día, y que desde su nacimiento su destino era ese, por lo que poco después de evolucionar a su forma de Angemon, los juegos y la diversión habían terminado por completo para él, todo era estudiar y entrenar. No fueron sus mejores recuerdos, y lo único que realmente le gustaba, al menos en ese entonces eran todas aquellas ideas que le metían en la cabeza, pero que aun ahora él creía._

_En la recta final de la melodía, un recuerdo más llego a su mente. En este, él ya era un Magnaangemon y las cosas habían cambiado mucho. El ambiente del castillo, que antes era tan apacible, ahora era tenso y agobiante. _

_En su habitación, todos aquellos bonitos dibujos que siempre colgaba en las paredes ahora estaban desgastados y rotos, y el suelo estaba lleno de libros y pergaminos, algunos de temas muy complejos, otros eran de historia, de estrategias y técnicas de combate, todos apilados en el suelo como si fueran basura. En la habitación estaba él con su padre y parecía que ambos tenían una fuerte discusión. _

_A pesar de todo lo que su padre le había dicho durante la mayor parte de su vida a cerca del destino y de que debía sucederlo, de todo lo que había sacrificado y se había esforzado, su padre había designado a un sucesor para él, mientras que su hijo solo sería un soldado mas. Magnaangemon estaba furioso, pero por más que discutiera, la decisión de su padre era definitiva y se había ido, dejando solo al chico. Lo último que el recordaba es que con su espada había hecho pedazos todas sus cosas y literalmente había cortado la habitación en dos. Y después de tanta furia, se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente y sintiéndose muy miserable, repitiéndose una y otra vez "mi propio padre… me ha impedido cumplir…. Mi destino"_

Mientras la música del reloj continuaba sonando, los recuerdos venían a su mente y se repetían una y otra vez. Continúo perdido en sus pensamientos durante algunos minutos… hasta que algo lo saco de esa distracción de una forma más bien brusca.

Fue como si un viento helado le hubiera golpeado en la espalda, haciendo que se sintiera nervioso y que una sensación más bien desagradable y amenazante recorriera por su cuerpo. Era como un gran peso que golpeaba su estomago y su corazón, que lo hacía temblar y enfriaba su cuerpo, pero por dentro lo estaba quemando.

No tardo demasiado en calmarse y entender lo que aquella sensación significaba.

-Parece ser que ya lo han encontrado- dijo en voz baja, cerrando su reloj para detener la melodía, para luego volverlo a guardar –Significa… que mi gran momento ha llegado. Ahora…- encogiéndose un poco, como si quisiera tomar impulso para dar un salto -¡Cumpliré con mi destino!-

Y al decir esto, se impulso con un poderoso salto, para comenzar a volar.

Pese a que la tormenta nuevamente volvió a desatarse, ShadowSeraphimon fue capaz de sobrepasarla sin ningún problema, volando entre el viento y la nieve hacia un lugar en especial, el cual se encontraba bastante lejos de donde se encontraba ahora. En su vuelo, sentía como varias sensaciones se mezclaban en su interior. Primero sentía aun nervios de la sensación que hacia poco había recorrido su cuerpo, y segundo, sentía una extraña emoción y alegría.

-Esta vez ya no te encuentras conmigo padre- pensaba, sin detenerse –ya no puedes alejarme ni negarme lo que por derecho y desde siempre fue mío. Cumpliré… con mi destino- continuando con su vuelo, sin saber que la sensación que había experimentado no solo él la había tenido en ese momento.

* * *

><p>El sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse y las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo. Desde su última parada, Beelzemon y sus amigos habían caminado un gran trayecto, dejando el desierto finalmente atrás, cruzando ahora los bosques y viendo las montañas cada vez mas cerca. Sin embargo, después de una larga caminata como esa, ya estaban muy agotados y necesitaban descansar, por lo que se habían detenido cerca a un rio.<p>

Firamon y Hagurumon estaban recostados en el césped suave, y estaban tan agotados que casi se habían quedado dormidos. Floramon se había quedado cerca al rio. Estaba sedienta y había colocado los pistilos de las flores de sus manos dentro del agua para absorber un poco y recuperar sus fuerzas. Después de todo, siendo una digimon planta no estaba acostumbrada a caminar tanto.

Lekismon, por su parte descansaba recostada contra un árbol. Jamás había caminado tanto en su vida y los pies todavía le dolían un poco.

Recordaba todos los malos ratos que habían pasado mientras estuvieron secuestrados, y sus muchos intentos por escapar, y como el esfuerzo en uno de ellos había causado que ella y Coronamon digievolucionaran a sus formas actuales, aunque lamentablemente eso no había hecho que pudieran escapar, en cambio, solo había causado que sus captores tomaran mas medidas de seguridad con ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora sentía un gran alivio, casi como si se hubiera liberado de una gran carga, y ahora se sentía contenta y liberada, y trato de aprovechar esa sensación, durmiendo un poco para recuperarse. Pero algo la hizo despertar de golpe cuando casi se quedaba dormida. Había sido solo una hoja que había caído desde lo alto del árbol a su cabeza.

Miro hacia arriba y vio que sobre ese mismo árbol donde ella descansaba, se encontraba Beelzemon parado sobre la rama más alta.

El demonio tenía sus ojos puestos en el cielo mientras el sol se ocultaba. Se veía muy pensativo y estaba sonriendo al ver tan hermoso paisaje y por estar finalmente tranquilo ahora que había encontrado a sus amigos.

La chica también sonreía de ver a su amigo tan tranquilo. A pesar de haber estado junto a él durante todo ese día, aun se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado. Jamás creyó que se convertiría en un digimon de nivel mega, pero aunque su apariencia fuera diferente, no dejaba de ser su amigo Impmon, el que vivía con ella y los demás en la zona de basura.

Ahora que descansaban, ella tenia ganas de poder hablar más con él y saber un poco mas de todo lo que había hecho durante ese tiempo que estuvieron separados, saber más de los amigos que había hecho y… estar a su lado.

Con solo unos cuantos saltos, Lekismon llego hasta la rama donde se encontraba Beelzemon, sin que este se diera cuenta de su presencia.

-¿Admirando el cielo?- pregunto ella.

Beelzemon se sorprendió un poco al escucharla, pero no volteo a verla, solo sonrió un poco.

-Así es- dijo el demonio -¿Por qué no te acercas y lo admiras conmigo?-

Lekismon le hizo caso y se acercó más a él para admirar el paisaje.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Beelzemon.

-Es… tan bello– dijo ella completamente cautivada por lo que veía y no era para menos.

Mientras el sol continuaba ocultándose, toda aquella zona se bañaba con tonos naranja y rojos, dándole un aspecto increíble, casi haciéndola brillar como una joya. Además de eso, una parte del cielo ahora estaba con un lindo color azul oscuro, dejando ver una gran cantidad de estrellas, mas de las que habían aparecido hasta hacia ese momento, y todas brillaban intensamente.

-Jamás había visto un paisaje tan magnífico como este- comento ella.

-jmjmjm, ¿enserio nunca has visto un paisaje como este?- pregunto Beelzemon, volteando a verla –trata de recordarlo. Esta clase de atardecer… lo veíamos siempre ¿o me equivoco?-

-Sí tienes razón, ahora lo recuerdo- Recordando cuando todavía vivían en esa zona de basura -No vivíamos en el lugar más bonito o agradable pero… al menos tuvimos la oportunidad de ver atardeceres tan bellos como este. Siempre que me sentía mal, me sentaba sobre un montón de basura para poder ver el cielo mejor. Me ayudaba a olvidar mis problemas y sentirme mejor-

-Igual a mí-

-Y… aunque pasáramos por situaciones muy malas o sufriéramos por algo… de alguna forma me calmaba-

-Puede ser porque el atardecer es el preludio de la noche, y es cuando aparece la luna en el cielo nocturno- en ese momento Beelzemon sonó muy poético al decir eso y sorprendió un poco a Lekismon.

-Guau, eso sonó muy profundo y creo que tal vez tienes razón, de todos modos… yo estoy relacionada con la luna-

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que puedo disfrutar de un atardecer y sentirme tranquilo-

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No habías visto uno en mucho tiempo?-

-sí, pero… siempre que lo veía… recordaba…- Beelzemon se detuvo y bajo la mirada, pareciendo algo triste.

-Beelzemon… ¿estás bien?- pregunto Lekismon preocupada.

-Desde el momento en el que abandone nuestro antiguo hogar… nunca fui capaz de ver un atardecer o un amanecer. Me hacían recordar el enojo y la tristeza de creer que ustedes me habían abandonado-

-¿Qué?-

-Durante esos tiempos, estaba tan furioso que, si veía un atardecer me volvía loco, porque recordaba los buenos tiempos que tuve con ustedes, y luego pensaba que ustedes se habían ido y que toda esa amistad no era nada más que mentiras- ahora Beelzemon cerraba los ojos y apretaba el puño, recordando todo aquel enojo –sentía que se habían burlado de mi, que no les importaba. Me sentía solo y sentía el deseo de tener más poder para no tener que relacionarme con nadie, y ver… el atardecer solo me hacía sentir más furioso- arrojando un golpe contra la rama sobre la que estaba parado, atravesándola sin problemas.

Los recuerdos de Beelzemon lo hacían sentir demasiado triste y molesto, tal vez incluso más que cuando lo sintió en ese tiempo y mientras mas pensaba en eso mas se molestaba. Sin embargo, escucho algo a su lado y se calmo un poco al ver que era. Lekismon estaba cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos mientras lloraba.

-Lo siento Beelzemon- dijo ella, volteando a verlo y mostrando sus ojos llenos de lagrimas –estuvimos tanto tiempo encerrados pero… no pensamos en el daño que te pudimos haber causado. En verdad lo lamento-

Ahora Beelzemon no se sentía tan enojado, sino que se sentía muy triste de hacer sentir mal a su amiga al decirle lo que sintió en ese entonces, y la manera en que se lo dijo, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo. Eso si que lo hizo sentir mal.

-Perdóname Lekismon- dijo el demonio dándole un abrazo a su amiga, en un esfuerzo para tratar de calmarla –Estábamos hablando tan bien y yo lo arruino de esta forma. La verdad es que no quería hacerte sentir mal, y sé que ustedes no tuvieron la culpa. Sé que fueron secuestrados y que jamás quisieron abandonarme. Aun así no dejo de recordar todo eso que sentí-

-Tranquilo Beelzemon- dijo Lekismon, secándose las lágrimas, ahora mas tranquila –te entiendo y no te culpo que recuerdes esos malos sentimientos- devolviéndole el abrazo –lo único que importa es que, aunque no fuera nuestra culpa, nos hayas perdonado y con el tiempo, todo eso pueda quedar en el pasado para siempre-

-Tienes razón, y de esa manera poder iniciar una nueva vida, juntos nuevamente. Ahora que finalmente nos libramos de ese basurero y todo lo que hizo nuestra vida una tortura, podemos hacer lo que sea-

-Beelzemon…-

-¿sí?-

-Gracias- dijo algo apenada.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-

-bueno, en todo el día no me eh tomado el tiempo de darte las gracias… por todo. Por ir a buscarnos, por aceptarnos nuevamente como amigos- mirando al demonio a los ojos con los suyos y regalándole una sonrisa llena de ternura –por protegerme y apoyarme cuando era pequeña, cuando el apoyo de Coronamon y los demás no era suficiente para soportar vivir en ese lugar. Nunca se lo dije a nadie pero…- sonrojándose un poco -Fuiste mi protector y mi mejor amigo-

-Jmjm, yo no fui, yo soy tu mejor amigo así como tu eres la mía. Además… es un honor para mi seguir considerándome tu protector-

-En verdad no has cambiado, por eso te doy gracias Imp… digo, Beelzemon. Perdón pero todavía no me acostumbro al cambio-

-jajaja, tú también me acompañaste durante el tiempo que estuve ahí y también fuiste un soporte para mí. Tú eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga, y por eso también te doy las gracias Luna… perdón, Lekismon-

Ambos digimons se rieron unos minutos antes de volver a fijar su vista en el cielo. Parecían hipnotizados por la belleza de ese atardecer y que nada podría sacarlos de ese estado.

Hasta que…

De un momento a otro, Beelzemon se agacho y comenzó a sentir un dolor muy extraño que recorría todo su cuerpo, pero que era lo bastante fuerte como para impedir que se moviera.

Fue demasiado repentino y el demonio no supo exactamente que era o de donde provenía, solo lo había sentido como una punzada en el estomago y el corazón que lo hacía temblar y lo ponía sumamente nervioso. Era una sensación comparable al terror.

-¡Beelzemon! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo Lekismon al verlo así, tratando de calmarlo -¡Chicos, vengan por favor, algo le pasa, pero no sé que es!- empezó a gritar desesperada.

Los otros digimon se acercaron para ver que era lo que sucedía, pero no pudieron hacer nada por su amigo. No era el único que sentía ese extraño dolor, de un momento a otro, todos sus amigos empezaron a sentir dolor y no pudieron ni siquiera moverse.

El dolor aumento y ya no eran capaces de mantenerse de pie, y temblaban mucho. Parecía como si estuvieran enfermos y sudaban mucho también. Pero la más afectada era Lekismon.

El dolor ella lo sentía de una forma muchísimo más agobiante e insoportable, casi sentía que no podía respirar, temblaba, sudaba mucho y estaba llorando. Al verla en ese estado tan lamentable, Beelzemon la abrazo y la cubrió con sus alas, tratando de calmarla, a pesar de que el dolor aun lo afectaba a él también.

-me… me duele- decía la digimon con dificultad, sin poder dejar de llorar -¿Qué me está pasando? Tengo miedo-

-Jamás… jamás había sentido algo como esto- dijo Hagurumon.

-Es horrible- comento Floramon, tratando de levantarse – ¿que puede estar causando esto?-

-no que… sino quien- comento Firamon, logrando pararse de nuevo, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie –esto lo esta causando un digimon. No se porque, pero lo presiento-

-Yo también lo siento- dijo Beelzemon.

-¿pero quien?- pregunto Lekismon, aun sintiendo ese espantoso dolor y llorando.

-no lo sé- fue lo único que Beelzemon le pudo decir al verla así –no lo sé-

* * *

><p>La salida que Spadamon y Bastemon habían hecho por el bosque había resultado bastante provechosa para ambos. Habían podido relajarse y olvidarse un poco de todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Se sentían mucho mejor ahora, pero como ya comenzaba a oscurecer, era momento de regresar.<p>

Ahora que el sol se comenzaba a ocultar, ambos se dirigían de regreso al restaurante, y durante el trayecto no habían visto a Tsuki o a Black, y tampoco habían hablado mucho del tema, pero tampoco lo habían necesitado porque todo lo que necesitaban decir ya lo habían hecho y habían disfrutado mas el descansar y poder despejarse un poco.

-Gracias por invitarme- dijo Spadamon con una sonrisa, rompiendo el silencio que habían tenido hasta ese momento –en verdad me hacía falta-

-lo mismo digo- agrego Bastemon –y no tienes que agradecerme, es un gusto que podamos hacer cosas así, ya sabes, fuera de trabajar en el restaurante-

-Entonces creo que tal vez te invite a cenar fuera alguna noche y…-

Pero Spadamon se detuvo y se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y lo que parecía que quería decir con eso, poniéndose muy nervioso. Bastemon también se dio cuenta y ya tenía idea de a que iba ese comentario. Se le hizo muy lindo y caballeroso eso de parte de Spadamon, pero para no molestar al digimon azul decidió fingir que no había escuchado nada.

-¿crees que Tsuki y Black ya hayan regresado?- pregunto la gata, fingiendo muy bien que no había escuchado nada –pronto será de noche y no seria bueno que estuvieran fuera a esta hora-

-La verdad espero que sí- dijo Spadamon, calmado de ver que lo que había dicho no había sido escuchado por Bastemon –A pesar de lo mal que parecen las cosas entre ellos sé que lo arreglaran-

-Conozco a Black muy bien. Sé que él no dejara que las cosas terminen así. Él intentara hablar con Tsuki y se disculpara con ella. A él le importa mucho esa chica y no dejara que su amistad termine por algo tan estúpido como eso-

-Además, Tsuki no es tan rencorosa, a pesar de como se mostro hoy. Solo necesita calmarse y aclarar su mente-

-Es cierto. Ella es una buena chica y tampoco dejara que su amistad con Black acabe, ella lo quiere mucho. Por cierto Spadamon- adelantándose unos pasos a su acompañante.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Nada importante- deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Spadamon –solo te digo que me gusta la carne y la pizza, también una buena copa de vino nunca esta de más- guiñándole el ojo y siguiendo con su camino.

Spadamon se quedo quieto, algo confundido por lo que Bastemon había dicho. Fue tras ella para preguntarle que había querido decir, pero ella solo sonreía y tarareaba una canción desconocida para el digimon blanco.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron al restaurante, pero al llegar vieron que afuera se encontraban Guilmon, Angewomon y Paris hablando de algo. Se veían muy preocupados y su conversación parecía ser acerca de algo muy importante.

-¿pero realmente estás segura de que era el mismo?- le escucharon preguntar a Paris mientras se acercaban.

-por supuesto que estoy segura- respondió Angewomon -¿Cuántos Gaiomon crees que hay en este mundo?-

-oye, solo era una pregunta, no es para que te pongas así-

-Ahora eso no interesa mucho- intervino Guilmon –lo que interesa es saber cómo estaba Black, y saber hacia donde se dirigía con ese Gaiomon-

-¿de que están hablando?- pregunto Bastemon, acercándose junto con Spadamon a los tres digimons.

Angewomon entonces les explico a ambos lo mismo que ya hacia un rato le había explicado a Paris y Guilmon. Según ella, mientras estaba en su paseo aéreo, sobrevoló el bosque que se encontraba cerca al restaurante, y en un claro, pudo ver a Black junto a otro digimon. Su excelente visión le permitió distinguir al digimon con el que estaba Black y se dio cuenta que, de hecho, era el Gaiomon al que había visto el día anterior, el que había luchado contra Matadormon y, por lo que ahora sabia, el maestro del Blackgatomon, y además, pudo notar que Black tenia vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, lo cual le hizo pensar que algo malo le había pasado, y que tal vez estaba relacionado con Tsuki.

No obstante, no había podido escuchar algo de su conversación, pero estaba segura de que irían a buscar a Tsuki y era por eso que había regresado.

Ahora los tres discutían sobre lo que deberían hacer justo cuando ellos llegaron.

-Insisto en que deberíamos ir- decía la digimon ángel –supongo que Tsuki aun no querrá escuchar a Black, pero si estamos hay podremos convencerla. Además…- bajando la mirada –creo que sería una buena oportunidad para disculparme con ella-

-Angewomon, entiendo lo que dices- dijo Paris –A mí también me gustaría ir a buscarla. Pero esto es algo que ellos deben resolver solos, y por eso que es mejor no intervenir-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Paris- comento Guilmon –nosotros no debemos meternos en esto. Además, si Black necesita el consejo o la ayuda de alguien sin duda Gaiomon se la podrá dar mejor que nosotros-

-Eso puede ser cierto- dijo Bastemon

-de todos modos no tenemos idea de donde están- comento Spadamon y todos afirmaron con la cabeza, menos Angewomon.

-yo vi hacia donde se fueron- dijo ella –podría guiarlos sin ningún problema-

-eso lo sabemos bien Angewomon- dijo Paris –pero sigo pensando que debemos dejar que ellos lo resuelvan. Si vamos tal vez solo empeoraremos las cosas-

-pero…-

-Además- Paris bajo la mirada –si lo que dices es cierto y Black esta herido, seguramente se debe a que Tsuki estaba aun furiosa. Eso es una razón más fuerte para que no nos metamos.

-Pero Paris…-

-Tranquila- levantando la mirada y sonriendo –sé que ellos estarán bien-

Todos estaban de acuerdo con Paris y pensaban que era mejor esperar a que Tsuki y Black hablaran y que la Gaomon aceptara las disculpas de Black y volvieran a ser amigos, y de ser posible… tal vez terminaran siendo algo mas.

Angewomon estaba a punto de protestar pero no lo hizo, pensando que todos tenían razón y que debería esperar a que ellos regresaran.

Con esta discusión finalizada, todos iban a volver al restaurante para comer algo, pero… antes de que siquiera pudieran moverse… algo los detuvo…

Al mismo tiempo y con mucha fuerza, todos sintieron como si algo los golpeara en todo el cuerpo. Esos dolores se sentían como puñaladas, que los paralizaba e hizo que cayeran al suelo, gimiendo y retorciéndose de dolor. Por si esto no fuera suficiente, sentían un extraño miedo que invadía sus cuerpos.

No estaban seguros de lo que era, pero una cosa si pudieron sentir y era que junto a todo ese espantoso dolor…sentían algo que solo pudieron atribuir a una cosa… un digimon.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Angewomon, sujetándose el estomago.

-no lose- respondió Paris, en el mismo estado que ella –pero no creo que quiera saberlo-

-es la primera vez en mi vida que me siento así- comento Spadamon, boca a arriba y clavando las garras en la tierra, como si tuviera un calor sofocante.

-no lo aguanto- agrego Bastemon- arrastrándose con mucho esfuerzo hacia donde estaba Spadamon –creo que voy a morir- sintiendo que se le iba el aire.

-Tranquila Bastemon- tomando la garra de la digimon –no vamos a morir. Te lo aseguro-

-Sea lo que sea esto- dijo Guilmon, tomando la mano de Paris, sintiendo un horrible dolor en su cabeza y sus piernas –se trata de un digimon muy antiguo y poderoso. No se porque, pero siento que esto… lo había sentido antes-

-no importa lo que sea… lo vamos a superar- dijo Paris, sintiendo dolor, pero sonriendo con confianza-

La sonrisa de Paris fue suficiente para hacer a los demás digimons sonreír y confiar en sus palabras.

El dolor no disminuía ni un poco, pero los cuatro digimons seguían tratando de levantarse, con Guilmon sujetando la mano de Paris y Spadamon la de Bastemon, sonriendo con mucha confianza y tratando de no dejarse afectar por el extraño dolor.

* * *

><p>Cuando Greymon y Maily regresaron a su cueva, ambos pudieron sentirse en cierta forma mucho más tranquilos, como no habían estado en mucho tiempo. Con Maily recuperada, Chaosdramon destruido, nuevos amigos y el amor declarado entre ambos, se sentían como si un gran peso se les hubiera quitado de encima.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Maily sentía un gran deseo de salir y dar un paseo, aprovechando sus alas recuperadas.

-Vamos, despierta Greymon- decía el ave, moviendo al dinosaurio con sus patas, pero él solo se movió un poco mas para seguir durmiendo –vamos querido, es un lindo día ¿Por qué no salimos y damos una vuelta?-

Maily espero un poco para ver si Greymon se levantaba, pero este solo movió la cola y se puso a roncar, lo que la molesto bastante.

-Bien- dijo, dejando salir un suspiro –no quería hacer esto, pero tú me obligaste-

Y diciendo esto, fijo su vista en la mitad de la cola del digimon. En ese momento, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y dispararon un leve rayo de luz sobre la cola de Greymon y a los pocos segundos comenzó a liberar un poco de humo sobre el punto donde caía la luz.

Aun mientras dormía, el humo paso por la nariz del dinosaurio, despertándolo un poco. Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que algo lo despertó todavía más. Su cola se estaba quemando y lo primero que pudo hacer fue dar un salto con el que termino golpeándose la cabeza y luego comenzó a correr por todos lados, gritando y llorando como un loco, hasta sentarse contra la pared y comenzar a soplar sobre la zona quemada hasta que dejo de dolerle.

Maily no dejaba de reírse de ver a Greymon haciendo semejante espectáculo tan gracioso, mientras que el digimon dinosaurio la miraba molesto, ahora que se le había calmado el dolor de la cola.

-¡¿Qué no podías encontrar otra forma de despertarme?!- empezó a gritarle, todavía molesto por lo que había pasado.

-¿ves? Eso es lo que te sucede cuando no me haces caso cuando te digo que despiertes- respondió ella, sonriendo y mirándola de una forma casi coqueta, solo para burlarse mas del dinosaurio, haciendo que solo se enojara mas.

Greymon quería protestar, pero como sabia que así solo haría que Maily se burlara de él, se limito a cruzar los brazos y a darle la espalda.

-Como sea- dijo liberando un bufido.

-Oh vamos, solo fue una broma- dijo la MailBirdramon, abrazando a Greymon por la espalda.

-Ahh, esta bien- dijo, ya mas calmado y mirándola de reojo –y dime… ¿Qué era lo que necesitabas?-

-Solo te decía que el día es muy bello, y estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos dar un paseo- soltándolo y caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva –después de todo, desde el día en que llegamos aquí no hemos salido, excepto cuando tuvimos que pelear contra Chaosdramon. Además… –mirando a Greymon- ¿no crees seria algo bueno que pasemos algo de tiempo juntos? Quiero decir, después de habernos quedado tanto tiempo encerrados podríamos pasear, recorrer algunos lugares. Ya sabes, pasar tiempo de caridad como pareja-

Después de haber dicho eso, Maily salió un poco mas de la cueva. Desde esa posición, ella podía vislumbrar toda la zona de montañas en la que se encontraban, la vegetación y zonas de bosque y praderas que se veían increíblemente hermosas y llenas de vida mientras eran iluminados por el sol. Veía a muchos digimon caminando y volando por todos lados, disfrutando del día y eso la alegraba bastante ya que desde hacia días no veía a nadie tranquilo, menos desde que había escuchado que Chaosdramon se acercaba cada vez mas a esa zona.

Greymon la veía sumamente contenta con la idea de salir, y él también deseaba salir y pasar un buen día junto a ella y divertirse como no habían podido hacerlo desde que habían llegado, y menos por las heridas que Maily tenía. Sin embargo, había algo que debía hacer, y aunque quisiera salir, debía hacerlo.

-Lo siento Maily, pero no puedo salir- respondió Greymon, recostándose.

-¿eh? ¿Pero porque?- pregunto Maily, confundida.

Greymon no respondió y se acurruco un poco más. Maily volvió a entrar y se acercó para verlo mejor. Tenia una expresión extraña como si estuviera enfermo y eso la preocupo.

-Greymon… ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto ella, pasando sus enormes alas con cuidado sobre el cuerpo del dinosaurio.

-Me siento un poco mal- respondió él, llevando una de sus manos a su estomago y la otra al pecho –creo que se debe a la batalla que tuvimos ayer con Chaosdramon-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?-

-No te quería preocupar. Además ayer no me sentía tan mal, pero ahora que desperté me siento terrible, aunque por un momento no lo sentí gracias a cierto despertador azul con patas-

-jajaja, lo siento por eso. Déjame analizarte entonces para ver si puedo ayudarte-

-Gracias Maily, pero solo necesito descansar-

-Entonces me quedare contigo-

-No, estaré bien. Tú sal y diviértete-

-Pero… no seria lo mismo-

-Si descanso un poco me sentiré mejor, y entonces te alcanzare-

-Pero…-

-Vamos, hace unos segundos estabas entusiasmada por salir, así que no te quiero arruinar el día-

Maily quería protestar, pero prefirió no hacerlo. No quería perder un día como ese, pero no quería pasarlo sin Greymon, y si él se sentía tan mal, no quería dejarlo solo.

Lo pensó muy bien y tomo una decisión.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella – me iré, pero regresare antes para ver como estas. Y cuando te sientas mejor búscame. De todos modos, tú también debes disfrutar de este día al igual que yo-

-Muy bien-

Con esto dicho, Maily le dio un beso y salió de la cueva. Sintió ganas de voltear a ver a Greymon una ultima vez, pero luego pensó que si lo hacia, sentiría deseos de quedarse y él no quería que desaprovechara ese día, por lo que no lo hizo y emprendió el vuelo.

El primer lugar que visito fue el otro lado de las montañas donde vivía, hay se encontraba un bosque cuyos arboles eran muchísimo mas grandes que cualquier otro que jamás hubiera visto. Al principio solo sobrevoló esbosque, pero rápidamente se le hizo algo aburrido, y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea para hacerlo mucho mas interesante.

Cerro sus alas y cayo en picada hacia las copas de los arboles, como si se estuviera zambullendo en el agua. Luego de pasar por muchas hojas y ramas llego a lo profundo del bosque. Dentro, pudo ver que los arboles eran mucho mas altos y gruesos de lo que se veían desde arriba.

Antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, Maily abrió nuevamente sus alas para comenzar a gran velocidad por el interior del bosque. Maily iba muy rápido, pero era capaz de esquivar cualquier árbol que se apareciera en su camino con giros y acrobacias increíbles. Cuantos más obstáculos se le aparecían, más maniobras debía hacer, y también la hacían gritar y reírse de lo divertido que era.

Mas adelante, en una zona pantanosa, vio a un grupo de Darktyranomon avanzando y se le ocurrió ir a observarlos. Al descender, cerró sus alas y comenzó a correr como un correcaminos, con los digimons oscuros tras ella, siguiéndole el juego. Estaban a punto de atraparla, y justo cuando parecía que lo lograrían, ella abrió sus alas y salió del bosque para sobrevolarlo durante unos minutos y volver a internarse. Ahora había dejado de correr y se dedicaba a admirarlo.

Siendo un bosque tan grande, sus habitantes eran mayormente digimons enormes como Mammothmons de los que vio a una manada bebiendo agua en un pequeño arroyo; y de digimons pequeños como los Apemon, de los cuales vio un grupo saltando y jugando entre las ramas de los arboles.

Después de explorar la gran parte de ese enorme bosque, decidió salir y hay para seguir con su paseo e ir a otro lugar.

Más allá del bosque, Maily se encontró con una hermosa playa y un enorme mar.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió, como a cualquier jovencita, fue la de sumergirse en el agua y explorar todo lo que el mar tenia que ofrecer. Se topo con muchos digimons marinos, algunos grandes como Whamon y otros mas pequeños, como unos Dolphinmon que jugaron con la digimon mecánica, que gracias al material de su cuerpo, no debía preocuparse de oxidarse y sufrir algún otro tipo de daños que una maquina normal sufriría en el agua salada.

Mientras más se sumergía en el agua, encontraba muchas cosas interesantes como corales, o más espectaculares, como un barco hundido y un cofre en su interior lleno de joyas. Cuando salió del mar, traía en sus alas y patas muchas joyas como los collares en su cuello, llamando la atención de muchos digimons que se encontraban en la playa, algunos trabajando con negocios de comida, y otros jugando o disfrutando del sol.

Muchos se emocionaron al ver tantas riquezas en las manos de la MailBirdramon, por lo que ella decidió regalarle las joyas a todos los presentes ya que de todos modos no podría cargar todo ello a la cueva, aunque se quedo con unas pocas, unas para ella, otras para regalarles a sus amigas.

Antes de irse, decidió quedarse durante varias horas en esa playa, siendo tratada por todos casi como una reina.

Luego de casi tres horas se fue de ese lugar para explorar todavía más. Entre otros lugares que visito, voló hacia las cima de las montañas, donde había nieve, para volar y jugar con la nieve, sin sentir el frio para nada. Otro lugar que visito fue una aldea que se encontraba un poco mas alejada de las montañas, pero con muchos lugares interesantes para explorar, y con habitantes muy amables con la digimon maquina.

Después de un buen rato en el que estuvo en esa aldea, el último lugar que fue a visitar fue de hecho recomendado por una de las habitantes de la aldea, que al parecer había visitado muchos años atrás. Ese lugar se encontraba en una zona de montaña en la que se encontraba un enorme y profundo cráter.

Maily había ido a ese lugar, y vio lo que era realmente impresionante de el. En el interior del cráter, por alguna extraña pero impresionante razón, había crecido un enorme campo de hermosas y coloridas flores. El aroma y el aspecto de aquel lugar llenaron a Maily de una gran calma y la hicieron recostarse y relajarse.

Mientras estaba acostada, realmente se sentía muy relajada, mirando el cielo despejado y las pocas nubes que había. Estaba bastante contenta pero… había algo que no la dejaba estar tranquila y no sabia que era.

Decidió cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco. Había logrado conciliar el sueño, hasta que un fuerte viento hizo volar varios de los pétalos de las flores directamente a su cara, haciéndola despertar y al hacerlo… le pareció ver algo muy extraño a lo lejos. Por un momento… le pareció ver en ese mismo lugar a Greymon, lo que la sorprendió y por un momento la hizo querer correr hacia donde se encontraba, pero solo alcanzo a levantarse antes de que Greymon desapareciera.

Maily sabia que solo era su imaginación, pero sabía porque lo había visto.

-Hoy a sido un día muy divertido- pensaba, algo decaída –pero… debo aceptarlo, no es lo mismo sin Greymon a mi lado para poder disfrutarlo-

La chica miro el cielo por un momento mas, pensando en Greymon y que, aunque él no pudiera salir, ella quería estar con él. Era tan especial para ella que ese día, pero solo hubiera estado completo si él la hubiera acompañado.

Ya no sentía mas deseos de seguir volando o visitar otros lugares. Lo único que realmente quería era estar con Greymon, aunque significara pasar el resto del día en la cueva.

-Sera mejor que regrese a casa- dijo, flotando un poco para no dañar las flores y una vez estuvo a una buena altura comenzó a volar.

Para cuando regreso a las montañas, ya estaba atardeciendo y las primeras estrellas ya habían aparecido en el cielo. Se sorprendió un poco de eso, ya que significaba que había pasado un largo tiempo fuera y que los lugares que había visitado estaban bastante retirados.

Estaba a punto de entrar a la cueva cuando vio a alguien salir de esta.

-¿Greymon? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?- dijo la digimon azul al ver a Greymon salir.

-Maily, finalmente regresaste- respondió él sonriendo –oye ¿que es lo que llevas en las patas, y en el cuello?- percatándose de las joyas que traía.

-Son regalos para Tsuki, Paris y Bastemon, los encontré durante mi salida-

-¿pero a donde fuiste?-

-Ya te daré todos los detalles-

-jmjm, apuesto que te divertiste-

-si… algo así- bajando la cabeza, algo pensativa.

-¿te encuentras bien?- acercándose a Maily.

-Si me divertí pero…-

-pero…-

-bueno, aunque si me divertí, debo de decir que me hubiera divertido más si hubieras estado a mi lado- dándole un abrazo a Greymon –pero sé que no te sentías bien, lo único que me interesa es que estés mejor-

-De hecho, hace varias horas que me siento mejor, pero no podía alcanzarte como te lo prometí-

-jajaja, no te culparía, de todos modos estaba muy lejos, no creo que me hubieras alcanzado a pie-

-Me imagino, pero esa no era la razón-

-¿entonces?-

-cierra los ojos- dijo, pero Maily se veía algo desconfiada –vamos, confía en mi-

Maily acepto, y cerro los ojos, dejándose guiar por Greymon, quien la tomo del ala y la jalo con cuidado para internarla en la cueva.

-Bien, ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo, y Maily le hizo caso.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Maily se llevo una agradable sorpresa.

En medio de la cueva, había un enorme montón de paja que había sido acomodada como un enorme nido, decorada con plumas, algunas piedras preciosas y diferentes plumas de muchos colores y tamaños. Finalmente, en medio del nido, había varias sabanas de color azul celeste y varias almohadas blancas.

Maily no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y miro a Greymon confundida, pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Desde que hemos llegado- empezó a hablar –hemos estado obligados a dormir en el suelo duro de esta cueva, pero e notado que tu no estabas muy cómoda. Por eso desde que llegamos eh estado reuniendo cosas para intentar armarte una cama para que estuvieras cómoda. Debía aprovechar que no estabas para poder construirlo, y de esa manera, podría tenerlo listo para cuando llegaras. Se que no es mucho pero… ¿Qué te parece?-

La MailBirdramon no respondió. Dejo las joyas que cargaba en sus patas a un lado y se acerco al nido para poder verlo mejor. Rozo sus garras por la paja y sintió lo suave que esta era. Tomo y observo con cuidado cada piedra y pluma, y finalmente entro al nido acomodándose dentro, retrayendo sus alas y acomodando sus patas, pareciendo una verdadera ave dentro de un nido. Greymon se acercó a ella, esperando a ver que decía, pero ella había cerrado los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece?- volvió a preguntar el dinosaurio -¿te gusto?-

-No, no me gusto- dijo ella y por un momento Greymon se desanimo, pero luego ella empezó a sonreír -¡Me encanto!- saliendo del nido de un salto para abrazar a Greymon, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo -¿realmente te esforzaste tanto para conseguir cosas para hacerme un nido?-

-Entonces ¿si te gusto?-

-Por supuesto que si, es cómodo y muy lindo. Gracias Greymon, no puedo evitar sentirme medio culpable de que hayas hecho todo esto-

-Olvídalo, hare lo que sea por ti, y con mucho gusto. Lo único que me interesa es que te guste, y que estés cómoda-

-Estoy muy cómoda y me encanta- levantándose alejándose de Greymon –Pero… solo aceptare este regalo tuyo con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- confundido, levantándose.

Entonces, Maily tomo a Greymon del brazo y lo introdujo en el nido, acomodándose para que él pudiera acomodarse a su lado. Pese a lo grande que era Greymon, cabía perfectamente con ella, siempre y cuando estuvieran bien acomodados.

-Mi condición- dijo ella con una sonrisa –Es que podamos compartir esta confortable cama-

-Pero… la hice solo para ti-

-Pero no es justo que tu duermas en el suelo mientras yo duermo en una cama suave, menos lo puedo aceptar después de todo lo que te esforzaste. Que este nido sea para ambos- dándole un abrazo.

-Esta bien linda- devolviéndole el abrazo –además… me siento muy a gusto de tenerte junto a mí-

-Y así de acomodados… ¿no te dan ideas?- sonriendo de forma provocativa.

-Claro que si- sonriendo de la misma manera –buenas ideas-

-creo que este es el final perfecto para un gran día-

Para terminar el largo día, ambos iban a besarse…

Pero… algo muy extraño los detuvo…

Primero, Greymon sintió un extraño escalofrió en uno de sus brazos. Al principio no le dio demasiada importancia, hasta que luego su escalofrió se propago por todo su cuerpo, pero con una gran fuerza, como si sus huesos estuvieran rompiéndose y como si se encontrara en el mas frio de los climas.

-Greymon ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto la chica al verlo así.

Y entonces todo empeoro. Greymon sentía que se le estaba terminando el aire, también sentía como si su corazón fuera aplastado y se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza, mientras también gemía de dolor y de terror.

-¡Greymon!- abrazándolo, preocupada –por favor cálmate, debes resistir-

-Vo… voy a…-decía Greymon con dificultad.

-No hables, solo relájate, te sacare de aquí y te llevare a otro lugar, donde te puedan atender-

-voy… voy a morir-

-¡por favor querido, no digas eso! ¡Resiste! Debes…-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el espantoso dolor que Greymon sentía ahora ella lo sentía. Nunca se había sentido así de mal y no sabia que hacer. Realmente sentía que iba a morir y lo único que pudo hacer fue acomodar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Greymon mientras lloraba por el dolor.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que causaba su dolor y no sabían como detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Pero ese terrible dolor y la sensación de terror que Guilmon, Bastemon, Spadamon, Paris, Angewomon, Beelzemon, Hagurumon, Lekismon, Floramon, Firamon, Maily, Greymon y ShadowSeraphimon habían sentido, y que aun los seguía afectando, no solo ellos lo habían sentido. En diferentes lugares, a varios kilómetros cerca de las montañas, esa extraña sensación había sido sentida por todos los digimons que habitaban en esos lugares.<p>

Sin embargo, el modo en que la habían sentido había sido muchísimo mas violento, como un fuerte golpe en el corazón, cargado de un viento frio y una sensación de horror terrible.

Esa horrible sensación había asustado a todos estos digimons y había causado que todos ellos trataran de ocultarse o de huir para protegerse, aun cuando no supieran exactamente de que o porque, pero sentían que debían ocultarse de algo. Aquella sensación… era como si realmente fueran a morir.

* * *

><p>En medio de las montañas heladas, en las cuevas de hielo, todas estas sensaciones eran sentidas por el demonio Grandracmon dentro de su vitral, pero él no lo sentía como dolor o una sensación de miedo. Más bien, lo sentía como algo mucho más débil. Como si se hubiera percatado de la presencia de alguien que estaba cerca de él, solo que este alguien no se encontraba a su lado sino que se encontraba en otro lugar, muy lejano.<p>

-Finalmente lo han encontrado- dijo, abriendo sus enormes ojos rojos –será solo cuestión de tiempo. Si todo sale como espero… no tendré que esperar y… podre continuar con lo que deje inconcluso hace tantos siglos. Finalmente seré libre-

En ese momento, Grandracmon sintió que había alguien más. Este recién llegado si estaba en el mismo lugar que él, y sabia de quien se trataba, por lo que no dijo nada hasta que el recién llegado entro al lugar donde su prisión vitral se mantenía.

-ShadowSeraphimon, finalmente has regresado- dijo el demonio, mirando hacia la entrada de la cueva -¿Cómo te sentó esa salida?-

-Nada interesante- respondió el digimon demonio, entrando y quedando frente al vitral, permitiéndole a Grandracmon verlo mejor –no hay nada verdaderamente interesante por aquí. Aunque realmente necesitaba moverme un poco-

-Lo entiendo. Después de todo, llevas siglos encerrado en esa prisión de cristal- mirando a una esquina, donde ahora solo quedaban dos prisiones de cristal, y junto a ellas había fragmentos de la recientemente destruida. ¿Hace cuanto llegaste?-

-Tres horas-

-Al menos aprovechaste el día para estirarte un poco-

-En eso tiene razón amo. Debo agradecerle a Zamielmon por haberme liberado- el digimon comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban las otras prisiones de cristal, y los fragmentos de las prisiones que ya habían sido abiertas no hacia demasiado tiempo –Es… difícil creer que estos guerreros que fueron los mas temidos hasta hacia pocos años… hayan sido tan fácilmente derrotados-

-Los digimons que los han enfrentado supieron aprovechar las debilidades de ellos tres. Además… parecen tener una extraña actitud de no rendirse y enfrentar lo que sea, a pesar de saber que ellos eran mucho más poderosos. Es la primera vez en milenios que veo que digimons débiles que tienen el valor de enfrentar a alguien más fuerte, y más aun, que a pesar todo lo que esta en su contra, igual logran triunfar-

-suena realmente interesado por esos digimons amo-

-Solo digo que esos son verdaderamente admirables, pero también son una amenaza para mí-

-¿le gustaría que vaya a eliminarlos? De todos modos, Tactimon, Chaosdramon y MedievalDukemon siempre fueron demasiado confiados de sus poderes. Además, cada uno de ellos siempre demostraron tener algún problema de actitud-

-Suenas muy confiado. ¿Estas seguro de que tu no tienes ningún problema? ¿O ninguna debilidad?-

Esa pregunta fue bastante inesperada para el digimon y no supo que responder. Desde siempre, él había visto en esos tres digimons debilidades y exceso de confianza, que para su visión, hasta el digimon más débil podría aprovechar. Sin embargo, hacia tiempo que no se hacia un autoanálisis para saber si el no tenia un exceso de confianza, o debilidades que otros digimons, fueran de su mismo nivel o mucho mas débiles no hubieran aprovechado, y aun mas, que hubiera sido derrotado por ellos como ahora les había sucedido a sus compañeros.

Aun así, a diferencia de ellos tres, él había hecho todo lo posible para no confiarse totalmente de sus poderes y cualquier debilidad que el tuviera, había tratado mejorarla, y sobretodo, siempre trato de nunca hacerlas visibles o muy obvias, para que nadie pudiera aprovecharse de ellas.

Pero… no estaba seguro si responderle a su amo que no tenía debilidades o problemas, o decir que si los tenía.

Pensando en eso, volvió a sacar de su armadura su reloj de bolsillo, y lo abrió, haciendo que la canción contenida en su interior volviera a sonar.

(Reproducir: música del reloj)

watch?v=-xFr6N0YtSc&feature=relmfu

-Aun vives muy apegado a tu pasado- comendo Grandracmon, al ver al digimon demonio con su reloj –y vivir en el pasado puede ser una debilidad. Sin embargo, también es una fuerza que nos hace seguir luchando por lo que creemos, y lo que somos. Tú y yo tenemos eso. Es lo que nos ha permitido seguir adelante en todos estos años. Yo tengo… mi misión, y tú tienes que reclamar lo que por derecho es tuyo. Eres diferente a los demás, y es por eso que te escogí como el primero, y el líder de los Ángeles del Pandemónium. Sé que tú no caerás como ellos-

-Lo se- dijo ShadowSeraphimon, cerrando el reloj de golpe y volviéndolo a guardar –debo suponer que también lo a sentido ¿verdad?-

-Así es. Después de tantos años, no me sorprende que a la menor señal de ruptura saliera con tanta fuerza. Más de un digimon a los alrededores lo ha sentido, y la experiencia no ha sido para nada agradable-

-Tiene razón. Hasta yo sentí un poco de miedo-

-Lo se. Él es… alguien con quien no se juega. Pero hay algo más-

-¿algo más?-

-Tal vez no lo hayas sentido, pero en la esencia de la cueva, pueden sentirse otras dos esencias, que se encuentran cerca de ese lugar-

-¿dos esencias?-

El demonio del vitral hizo una larga pausa antes de explicar a que se refería.

-El digimon que se encuentra dentro de esa cueva, parece haberse vinculado en cierta forma con los dos digimons que están en ese lugar y por lo que siento… ya los eh conocido antes-

-¿serán un problema?-

-Tal vez si, tal vez no.

-En ese caso, debo ir a eliminarlos, y obtener el poder que ha estado esperando-

ShadowSeraphimon dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse con su ejército, que lo esperaba afuera de la cueva de hielo.

-Espera un poco- dijo Grandracmon, haciendo que el demonio se detuviera, antes de que saliera de la cueva –Debes ser un poco mas paciente, aun no es el momento de ir-

-¿ocurrió algo señor?- pregunto él.

-Además, alguien más en ese lugar… un viejo amigo-

-¿amigo?-

El demonio del vitral hizo una larga pausa. Paso casi media hora antes de que Grandracmon volviera a hablar.

-¿lo sientes?-

Al principio, ShadowSeraphimon no sabia de que podía estar hablando hasta que…

-Su poder, ya no se siente. ¿Es a causa de ese "amigo" que menciono?-

-Si Apollomon o los dioses olímpicos estuvieran por aquí diría que no, pero ambos sabemos que no están en este mundo-

-Entiendo. Si me lo permite, me iré a encargar de él-

-Se paciente y espera un poco mas. Sé que Zamielmon se encargara de todo. Pero si te hace sentir mas tranquilo, envía a un pequeño grupo de tus soldados para que lo apoyen-

-Si señor-

ShadowSeraphimon salió para hablar con todo su ejército, para enviar a un pequeño grupo de sus guerreros para que asistieran a Zamielmon.

Grandracmon por su parte, solo esperaba pacientemente a obtener la libertad utilizando el poder que se encontraba en esa cueva, y al digimon que era su poseedor. No le importaba que otros digimons se encontraran en ese lugar, entre ellos, el digimon que había sido capaz de evitar que se sintiera la aterradora presencia de ese digimon, solamente le interesaba por fin ser libre… antes del tiempo estimado.

Uno a uno, todos los digimons que habían sido afectados por ese extraño dolor poco a poco se recuperaban, sintiéndose mucho mejor, sin tener una marca o una señal del dolor que habían sentido. Sin embargo, pese a que ya no sentían dolor, la sensación de terror aun seguía algo presente, por lo que muchos de estos digimons seguían huyendo o se mantenían ocultos.

Pero además de esto, tal vez lo mas extraño de todo fue que todos los digimons que habían sido afectados por ese extraño dolor, luego de que este desapareciera, por un momento les pareció escuchar unas voces en el viento, posiblemente de alguien afectado por ese mismo dolor en un lugar lejano.

"_-Black… por favor Black… no te rindas, no te dejes vencer_

_-no lo hare Tsuki… no nos dejaremos vencer por este demonio… saldremos juntos de esto"_

Decían las voces.

Sin embargo, todos estos digimons apenas si prestaron atención a estas voces, o poco les importaba, pero hubo algunos digimons que reconocieron esas voces, y les prestaron atención.

* * *

><p>Beelzemon y sus amigos, después de haber sentido el dolor más aterrador que jamás hubieran sentido, este había desaparecido por completo y ahora podían moverse otra vez. Firamon, Floramon y Hagurumon se acercaron al árbol donde estaban sus dos amigos, ya mejor, pero muy nerviosos. Beelzemon bajo del árbol, todavía sujetando a Lekismon en sus brazos, quien aun estaba abrazada a él. Igual que sus compañeros, no sentían dolor pero estaban nerviosos por lo que había sucedido.<p>

De los cuatro, Beelzemon era tal vez el que estaba más nervioso ya que reconoció las voces de sus amigos, y por como lo había escuchado, estaban sufriendo.

-Gracias a Yggdrasil… finalmente termino- dijo Floramon –pero… fue terrible

-¡aaaayyy! Aun tengo mucho miedo, todavía me tiemblan los huesos- dijo Hagurumon, más nervioso que los demás y girando como un loco.

-oye, tú no tienes huesos-

-No podemos relajarnos- dijo el león de fuego, bastante alterado y gruñendo –tal vez el dolor se haya acabado, pero lo que causo esto… definitivamente no era normal-

-pero… ¿Qué pudo haber causado esta clase de dolor?- pregunto la digimon planta.

-No lo se- respondió Firamon acercándose a ella –pero para la clase de sensación que sentimos… es alguien muy fuerte-

-Más que fuerte- dijo Beelzemon, igual que su amigo –es un digimon con un gran odio y lleno de maldad. Solo a esos sentimientos negativos se le puede atribuir esta sensación-

-¿Quién es? O ¿Qué es? Tengo miedo- Lekismon estaba muy asustada y temblando se abrazaba a Beelzemon lo más fuerte que podía.

-Tranquila, no debes temer- dijo el demonio, cubriéndola con sus alas para tratar de calmarla –no sé lo que sea, o quien es, pero lo que si se es que ese digimon se encuentra en esa dirección- señalando hacia las montañas –Parece difícil de creer, pero de alguna forma siento que todo lo que nos sucedió vino de ese lugar.

-ahora que lo dices, yo siento lo mismo ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer entonces?- pregunto el león.

-No hay de otra- alejando a Lekismon de él y mirando las montañas -deben alejarse de aquí todo lo que les sea posible, no es seguro que estén aquí-

-Espera ¿alejarnos?- dijo Floramon -¿Qué harás tu?

-iré allá… para ayudar a mis amigos-

-¿amigos?-

Beelzemon entonces les explico que después de dejar de sentir el dolor, escucho en el viento las voces de sus amigos, los cuales tal vez se encontraban en ese lugar. Todos pensaron por un momento y le confirmaron al demonio que ellos también habían oído las voces, pero no les habían dado importancia.

-No me importa si el dolor que sentimos fue similar a vivir en el mismo infierno, o que el digimon que esta allá, sea quien sea, sea el mismísimo Lucemon, no permitiré que les haga daño a ellos dos porque… aun les debo mucho. Tengo un gran afecto por ellos, así como una gran deuda. Lo siento amigos, pero debo ir-

Las palabras de Beelzemon animaron a los cuatro digimons, que pudieron ver nuevamente el gran afecto que sentía hacia esos digimons y también su deseo de ir a ayudarlos. Y por eso mismo, no querían quedarse atrás.

-Entonces iremos contigo- dijo Lekismon, saldando sobre la espalda de Beelzemon y aferrándose fuertemente a él –como dije, tus amigos son los nuestros y no permitiremos que luches solo. Somos amigos y un equipo-

-Bien dicho Lekismon- dijo Firamon, preparando sus alas –es hora de darle a estas bellezas su primer prueba de vuelo –mirando a sus amigos –Hagurumon, Floramon, suban rápido que ya nos vamos a ir-

Ambos se subieron al lomo del león de fuego, y ya listos los cinco, emprendieron el vuelo y fueron directamente hacia el lugar de donde aparentemente había provenido la sensación de dolor que los había afectado.

-Tsuki, Black, tengan paciencia, ya voy en camino- pensaba Beelzemon, sin dejar de volar.

* * *

><p>En las montañas, Maily y Greymon todavía se recuperaban del horrible dolor que habían sentido. Tardaron varios minutos en poder ponerse nuevamente de pie y moverse, pero una vez pudieron hacerlo, fueron hasta la entrada de la cueva y su mirada se concentro en las montañas, de donde estaban seguros que provenía el dolor que habían sentido, y donde también estaban seguros de que se encontraba Tsuki, cuya voz pudieron escuchar en el viento, poco después de dejar de sentir el dolor.<p>

-¿en que piensas?- le pregunto Greymon a su compañera.

-No estoy segura- respondió ella –por un lado, sé que de ese lugar salió lo que sea que nos a ocasionado ese dolor. Pero por otro lado, Tsuki se encuentra en ese lugar. A ella la estimo mucho por lo que hizo por mi, y no podría dejarla sola, no importa que tipo de problema tenga. Por eso…-

Pero Maily fue interrumpida cuando Greymon puso su mano sobre las alas de Maily, mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Te entiendo. Si deseas ir para ayudar a Tsuki, y enfrentar lo que sea que se encuentra en ese lugar, hazlo, pero yo iré contigo. Jamás te dejare sola con algo así. Además… yo también le debo mucho-

-Gracias- dijo Maily con una sonrisa.

-y bien, si queremos llegar a ese lugar, creo que es momento de llamar al "Gran Azul" ¿no estas de acuerdo?-

-jajaja, por su puesto-

Con esto decidido, Maily y Greymon salieron de la cueva, combinándose y convirtiéndose en Metalgreymon, para luego emprender el vuelo hacia el lugar donde al parecer se encontraba Tsuki.

* * *

><p>Cuando el dolor termino, Paris y los demás fueron capaces de levantarse. Todos pudieron sentir que lo que les había causado ese extraño dolor provenía de las montañas, y por lo que Angewomon había dicho, el lugar donde Matadormon y Gaiomon habían estado la noche anterior. Además, habían escuchado la voz de Tsuki y Black, y por sus voces sabían que algo no andaba bien.<p>

Pese a lo peligroso que podría ser la situación, en especial por no saber que seria lo que encontrarían en ese lugar, los cinco digimons decidieron ponerse en marcha, con Spadamon viajando sobre la espalda de Bastemon, corriendo esta a una gran velocidad.

Angewomon por su parte, comenzó a volar, llevando con ella a Guilmon y a Paris, sin ningún problema.

* * *

><p>En la zona de roca, se sentía un ambiente verdaderamente tenso, donde muchas cosas habían sucedido.<p>

Tsuki y Black, bastante cansados, se encontraban dentro del dibujo de un círculo hecho sobre la tierra, el cual estaba acompañado por varias líneas y símbolos. Alrededor de este, había cuatro criaturas en posición de defensa.

Estos eran sumamente extraños, pareciendo que sus cuerpos estuvieran cubiertos de láminas de metal, y algunas de estas láminas salían como puntas. En medio de esas láminas se les podía ver un ojo de color naranja. Además de esto, en sus ante brazos y piernas tenían prendas de color rojo, unos zapatos dorados y dos grandes espadas, una en cada mano.

Un poco mas lejos, se encontraba Zamielmon, y frente a él se encontraba Matadormon y Gaiomon. Este último no cargaba sus características espadas, en vez de eso, cargaba una lanza de doble hoja, cuyas hojas eran similares a las hojas de sus espadas.

Los tres parecía que iban a comenzar a pelear.

Pero además, algo mas que había sucedido era que en la cueva, la cual antes había sido atacada por Zamielmon, estaba ahora rodeada en la entrada por un circulo de luz roja, con varios kanjis en su interior y pequeños charcos de sangre cerca de la cueva.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>watch?v=5AbyjbdqEbE<strong>

**(Reproducir, música de fondo)**

**Tsuki: "Una oscuridad encerrada desde hace años espera ser liberada. Una intensa batalla comienza y los secretos serán revelados. En el próximo capítulo, La sombra oscura tercera parte: El misterio de la cueva y la batalla decisiva. Lo peor aun esta por venir".**


	23. Cap 22, La Sombra oscura, parte 3 (1-3)

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**LA SOMBRA OSCURA TERCERA PARTE: EL SECRETO DE LA CUEVA (1/3)**

Black estaba tendido en el suelo como si estuviera durmiendo.

-T… Ts…Tsuki- empezó a decir en voz baja mientras empezaba a despertar, sintiéndose muy desorientado.

Después de unos minutos empezó a sentirse mejor y despertó completamente, aunque no recordaba en qué momento se había dormido.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?- se preguntó, poniéndose de pie -¿Dónde estoy?- mirando todo a su alrededor.

Ya no se encontraba en la zona de rocas donde había estado con Tsuki, Gaiomon, Matadormon y los compañeros de este. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad que parecía no tener fin.

-¿cómo llegue aquí? ¿Y qué fue lo que sucedió?-

Comenzó a caminar, esperando encontrar algo o a alguien en ese extraño lugar.

Uno a uno, empezó a llamar a cada uno de sus amigos, luego llamo a Gaiomon y finalmente llamo a Tsuki, pero no obtuvo respuesta de nadie y no escuchaba nada más que su propia voz. Al parecer él era el único en ese lugar, y mientras más caminaba tenía la sensación de no estar llegando a ninguna parte.

No estaba seguro de cuánto llevaba caminando, pero en todo ese tiempo no había encontrado nada ni a nadie más y se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar, aunque ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Seguramente esta es otra pesadilla- se dijo -Pero… tengo la sensación de que esta es diferente a las que he tenido antes.

Trato de recordar cuando se había dormido y como había llegado a ese extraño lugar. Y mientras lo hacía también empezaba a recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese mismo día.

El problema que él y Tsuki habían tenido, y todo por un mal entendido con Angewomon. Y como había querido explicarle a su amiga lo que había pasado y que no había querido burlarse de ella, pero Tsuki no se lo había permitido y se había ido muy dolida.

Recordó como luego de eso, y a pesar de que Tsuki le había dicho que no lo hiciera, él la había ido a buscar. La había encontrado y se había disculpado sinceramente con ella, diciéndole además lo mucho que significaba para él. Pero ella le había dicho muchas cosas terribles que jamás había esperado escuchar de su amiga, incluso le había dicho que lo odiaba, y además había estado a punto de matarlo con la misma espada que él le había hecho, sin mostrarle ninguna piedad y pareciendo que su amistad ya no valiera nada para ella, y luego abandonándolo mientras se desangraba.

Esas palabras le habían dolido mucho, y se había enojado bastante al escuchar la voz de aquel ser oscuro de sus pesadillas luego de que la Gaomon se fuera, dejando en claro que él la había manipulado.

Después de un par de minutos, Black ya se sentía descansado, pero no se levantó para seguir caminando, porque sabía muy bien que no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que, muy seguramente él hubiera terminado muerto desangrado de no ser porque su antiguo maestro Gaiomon había aparecido justo a tiempo, había curado sus heridas y lo había salvado.

Ambos habían buscado a Tsuki, y mientras lo hacían Black le había contado acerca de sus pesadillas y del extraño ser que aparecía en ellas y le ofrecía su poder. Gaiomon le había advertido que no buscara el poder de ese ser porque era alguien muy malvado y peligroso. Pero a pesar de la advertencia, Black le había dicho que aun así iba a buscarlo, pero no para obtener su poder, sino para liberar a Tsuki de su control. A pesar de ser algo muy peligroso, Black también le había dicho a su maestro que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida porque estaba enamorado de Tsuki.

Recordar eso hizo que Black se calmara un poco y empezara a sonrojarse.

-Se lo dije a mi maestro- se dijo a sí mismo –Pero… es a ti a quien debo decírselo-

Recordó que después de eso, él y su maestro habían llegado hasta una zona rocosa, donde se había encontrado con Matadormon. Pero lo que más había alegrado a Black en ese momento era ver de nuevo a Tsuki, y la chica estaba feliz de verlo, sano y salvo. Ambos habían demostrado su felicidad abrazándose y disculpándose el uno con el otro por todo lo que había pasado ese día, dejándolo finalmente atrás para disfrutar de su reencuentro.

Pero lamentablemente recordó que no todo había terminado tan bien, porque poco después Zamielmon apareció en ese lugar. Black se había sorprendido de verlo con vida porque había estado seguro que había sido derrotado la última vez que lo vio, pero Matadormon le había aclarado que ese digimon no era fácil de eliminar.

Después de su aparición el digimon arquero disparo una flecha explosiva contra varias rocas destruyéndolas y revelando finalmente la entrada de la cueva que Matadormon y sus compañeros habían estado buscando desde el día anterior. Cuando logro abrirla, algo extraño sucedió.

De un momento a otro Tsuki se había desplomado en el suelo y había comenzado a gritar de dolor, mientras que una extraña aura purpura la cubría. Black había corrido hacia ella para tratar de ayudarla, pero antes de que siquiera se hubiera acercado, él también empezó a sentir un terrible dolor que no le permitió avanzar más.

Matadormon y Gaiomon habían estado con ambos digimons y habían tratado de calmarlos, pero a pesar de sus intentos el dolor que ambos sentían no disminuía. Él había hecho un esfuerzo para levantarse, pero al intentarlo sus fuerzas se desvanecieron y volvió a caer.

Lo último que recordó fue que mientras veía a Tsuki sufriendo y siendo cubierta por esa extraña aura, él también comenzó a ser cubierto por un aura similar, y al mismo tiempo se sentía cada vez más débil. Comenzaba a perder la conciencia, hasta que se quedó dormido, y sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, despertó en ese lugar.

Black se quedó quieto, con la mirada perdida en la nada y pensando seriamente.

Ahora que se había tomado el tiempo para recordar todo lo que había sucedido ese día, se sentía bastante frustrado y molesto. Todo había ido tan bien el día anterior, pero ese día todo había ido mal y ahora parecía que las cosas solo empeoraban. Estaba perdido y no sabía dónde estaba Tsuki, y todo era a causa de ese extraño ser, al cual estaba odiando cada vez más y lo único que quería era que lo dejara en paz a él y a la Gaomon.

Pero aún tenía demasiadas dudas que no conseguía aclarar, como ¿Cuál era su enfermiza obsesión por que él aceptara su poder? ¿Por qué le había provocado pesadillas con tal de convencerlo? Pero sobre todo ¿Quién o qué era?

Se sentía desesperado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y estaba seguro que aquel extraño lo observaba en ese momento.

-¡¿Dónde estás?!- empezó a gritar bastante molesto.

Esperó unos segundos para ver si le respondía, pero no sucedió nada.

-¡¿Por qué no te muestras?!- volvió a gritar -¡Me has hecho vivir horribles pesadillas y has utilizado a mi amiga contra mí!- mientras gritaba, se enojaba cada vez más – ¡Y ahora me has traído a este lugar… ¿y para qué? ¿Para que acepte tu poder?! ¡¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que me has hecho a mí y a Tsuki?!- exclamó, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando a ver si alguien le contestaba, pero no sucedió -Ya me tienes donde quieres, y estoy seguro de que no puedo salir de este lugar aunque quiera ¡Así que ya deja de ocultarte como un cobarde! ¿Por qué me tienes que torturar de este modo y meterte con Tsuki? ¿Por qué? Ella no te ha hecho nada!... ¡APARECE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-

Black dejó pasar el tiempo y esperó a que ese ser respondiera a sus gritos o a que algo más sucediera.

Pasaron tal vez diez minutos, pero nada más ocurrió. Black se sentó en el suelo, con la vista perdida y sintiéndose bastante decaído.

Pero entonces…

-jmjmjm, Black- se escuchó a lo lejos.

Era apenas perceptible, pero el Blackgatomon pudo escuchar claramente, y se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz.

Miró hacia todos lados para buscar la fuente del sonido, pero no lo encontró.

-Black- dijo otra vez, ahora más cerca.

El felino siguió buscando, pero no podía encontrar de dónde provenía la voz y eso empezaba a molestarlo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, una luz se encendió a su lado.

En cuanto la vio, saltó para alejarse, pero se sorprendió al ver que la luz parecía venir de dos enormes y brillantes ojos amarillos que se abrieron en medio de la nada. Era una mirada intimidante que dejaron al felino paralizado y nervioso, pero aun molesto.

-Finalmente has llegado- dijo la voz -Me tomó un poco de tiempo, y bastante trabajo. Eres el primero con el que me he tenido que esforzar tanto. No había tenido que provocar pesadillas en nadie desde hace mucho tiempo-

Black empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de esos ojos. Pero sin darse cuenta esos mismos ojos desaparecieron y volvieron a abrirse a sus espaldas.

-No ha sido fácil- continuó hablando y al ver otra vez los ojos, Black volvió a saltar para alejarse de ellos -pero finalmente lo he logrado. Finalmente te he traído hasta aquí Black. Ahora te encuentras en un mundo de sombras del que no hay escape. Y es aquí… donde tú… aceptarás mi poder-

Black aún estaba nervioso y no lo podía ocultar, pero también estaba enojado.

-Me habías estado llamando ¿no?- siguió hablando –Debes estar muy ansioso, o muy desesperado para gritarme. Pero no te impacientes. Porque pronto… te entregaré todos mis poderes. Después de todo… dijiste que los aceptarías-

Black se quedó en silencio unos segundos y trató de calmarse aunque no le era fácil. Recordó que efectivamente él en sus pesadillas le había dicho que aceptaba su poder después de las horribles cosas que le había mostrado.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Black dijera algo.

-Sí, eso dije- dijo finalmente –Después de todo lo que vi en mis pesadillas, había dicho que aceptaría el poder que me ofrecías. Pero…-

-Pero…

-Pero no lo haré- soltó, mirando directamente a los ojos amarillos, con una mirada llena de furia –¡No aceptaré tu poder, ni nada que venga de ti ¿entendiste?!-

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- preguntó el extraño, pero ahora su voz se escuchaba confundida, incluso molesta.

-¡Ya me escuchaste!- le grito Black -¡No sé quién eres o qué es lo que quieres, ni sé porque te interesa tanto que acepte tu poder! Pero una cosa sí puedo decirte ¡y es que no permitiré que juegues más conmigo!-

-jmjmjm, ¿lo dices en serio?- dijo, pero ahora volvía sonar como si se burlara.

-Así es. No podría aceptar nada que venga de ti después de lo que has hecho- apretando los puños –y eso incluye… utilizar a Tsuki-

-¿Tsuki? Oh ¿te refieres a la Gaomon? Jmjmjajaja, así que yo tenía razón a final de cuentas. Tú estás enamorado de ella, y si a ella le pasa algo… tú sufrirás-

Black estaba molesto por esos comentarios, pero hacía lo posible por estar tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te molesto más?- continuó -¿Acaso fue la pesadilla que te mostré en la que ella moría frente a tus ojos? O ¿Acaso te molestó que hiciera que tu amiguita te lastimara? Jmjmjm, creo que me excedí un poco en eso. La hice muy mala, o… ¿Será que en realidad ella te lastimó intencionalmente? Jmjm, apuesto que disfrutó decirte que te odiaba y el cortarte. De hecho, si hubiera podido… seguro te hubiera arrancado el corazón, solo para verte morir lentamente. No se podría esperar menos de ella. Después de todo… no es más que un fenómeno. Una Gaomon hembra. No es natural. Es algo… que nunca debió haber existido. No es más… que una aberración… y… debería estar muerta-

-¡BASTA, CIERRA LA BOCA!- gritó Black con todas sus fuerzas, ya no pudiendo contener más su enojo por los comentarios –¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE SIGAS HABLANDO ASÍ DE MI AMIGA, NI QUE TE BURLES DE ELLA!-

El digimon negro había dejado salir toda su ira, pero aún se sentía muy molesto, mientras que su misterioso acompañante solo se reía por haberlo podido sacar de quicio.

-Jajaja ¿Qué es lo que harás al respecto… gatito?- dijo la voz -¿acaso vas a matarme?-

-Si no te ocultaras como un cobarde, créeme que lo haría- le respondió el gato negro –no sé qué es lo que quieres, pero solo te ocultas en las sombras. No eres capaz de enfrentarme ni de dar la cara. Seguro… tú me tienes miedo-

-¿miedo? Jajajajaja, No me provoques. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz. Podría aplastarte si así lo quisiera. Pero… eso no sería divertido. Entonces… ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-

Y en cuanto dijo eso, los ojos amarillos desaparecieron y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Antes de que Black se diera cuenta, un extraño fuego negro empezó a salir de la tierra y formó un enorme circulo a su alrededor.

-Entonces… búscame- siguió hablando el ser –Si es que te atreves-

En ese momento, un enorme muro de llamas se levantó frente a Black. Poco a poco el fuego comenzó a extinguirse, pero al hacerlo por completo, Black no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿pero qué es eso?- se preguntó, bastante nervioso.

El muro de fuego había desaparecido, pero en su lugar había aparecido… algo más.

Aunque no lo pareciera, lo que había aparecido era una especie de puerta. Tenía seis metros de altura, parecía estar hecha de metal, y estaba pintada de un color gris oscuro. Parecía ser muy antigua, y en ella había imágenes talladas de personas y criaturas sufriendo en un verdadero infierno. Aquellas imágenes parecían estar vivas, y en cualquier momento se moverían y atacarían.

La puerta estaba sujeta por cadenas que la mantenían cerrada, y en el centro, había una enorme cerradura que mantenía sujetas las cadenas, y que tenía un emblema grabado que parecía una calavera con cuernos.

Era un objeto verdaderamente aterrador que además emanaba una gran fuerza, así como una gran maldad. Era algo que Black jamás había visto antes, pero ahora solo quería alejarse de esa cosa. Pero…

-aquí me tienes- dijo la voz otra vez, y ahora los ojos amarillos se habían abierto sobre la puerta, y miraban fijamente a Black -¿No querías matarme? ¿No quieres salir de aquí? Pues entra por la puerta y búscame. Búscame… y toma mi poder. Es la única manera en la que podrás salir de aquí-

Black aún estaba asustado por la extraña puerta, pero estaba todavía más confundido por lo que había dicho ese demonio.

-Acaso estas… ¿dentro de esa puerta?- preguntó Black, algo confundido, pero rápidamente entendió lo que sucedía, y eso lo hizo sonreír –Ahora entiendo. Estas encerrado. Eres un prisionero, y la razón por la que quieres que acepte tu poder es porque de alguna forma pretendes liberarte ¿o me equivoco?-

La voz no dijo nada, y Black ya estaba seguro que había descubierto lo que tramaba.

-Debí haberlo sospechado- continuó, todavía sonriendo –Pero con mostrarme esa enorme y extraña puerta me lo has aclarado. El que me hayas provocado pesadillas, y el haber utilizado a Tsuki solo fueron tus métodos para traerme hasta aquí. Lo que quieres es que te libere de tu encierro. Pero…- dejando de sonreír, y ahora mirándolo con una expresión furiosa –eso jamás va a suceder. Si antes no me interesaba tu poder, ahora menos, que se lo que quieres. No voy a permitir que te liberes de tu prisión-

Todo quedó en silencio por varios segundos. Black esperaba a ver que más le podría decir el extraño, pero ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que quería, estaba seguro que no podría hacer nada para convencerlo de aceptar su poder.

Pasaron varios minutos más, y todo siguió en silencio… Hasta que de la nada, el extraño comenzó a reírse como un maniático, confundiendo y fastidiando cada vez más al Blackgatomon.

-Entonces te diste cuenta- comento –Déjame decirte que eres bastante listo. Ninguno de los que he llamado antes que tú se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones, ni siquiera viendo esta enorme puerta. Te felicito por descubrirlo. Pero es una lástima que eso no cambia nada-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ahora sabes que mi objetivo es liberarme de mi prisión. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú aceptaras mi poder. Después de todo no es un mal negocio-

-¿negocio?-

-Yo soy alguien poderoso, pero no puedo salir de esta prisión. Tú quieres a tus amigos y quieres protegerlos-

En ese momento, todo desapareció y solo quedó Black, viendo otra vez la pesadilla que había tenido en la que veía a sus amigos peleando y muriendo, y eso empezó a asustarlo como la primera vez que la vio.

–Debes saber- continuó -que lo que te mostré en esa pesadilla… no era una mentira. Si, alguien aparecerá. Alguien muy fuerte. Todos tus amigos lo enfrentarán, y sin importar que unan sus fuerzas, al final serán destruidos. ¿Aun sigues reacio a aceptar mi poder? Es un trato en el que ambos ganamos. Tú me ayudas a liberarme, y yo te doy mi poder. El suficiente poder como para que puedas proteger a tus amigos, y no permitas que esa pesadilla se haga realidad. Así que… ¿Qué me dices?-

Black todavía no salía de su horror de haber visto esa pesadilla otra vez. No estaba seguro si creer lo que decía ese demonio pero… ¿y si era cierto? Él no quería arriesgarse y permitir que alguien acabara con sus amigos pero… entonces dejaría libre a ese extraño, y por lo que le había dicho Gaiomon, era alguien muy peligroso.

-¿y bien?- preguntó otra vez la voz.

Black se quedó callado unos segundos más antes de responder, pero antes de hacerlo, miró hacia la puerta con la misma mirada asesina.

-Si lo que me dices es cierto, y mis amigos van a morir… entonces yo moriré a su lado. Ya hemos pasado por bastantes cosas y hemos salido adelante con nuestro propio esfuerzo y apoyándonos entre nosotros. Si alguien realmente va a venir a destruirnos entonces pelearemos con todas nuestras fuerzas y el final será diferente al de esa pesadilla. Además… prefiero morir con mis amigos, que sobrevivir usando tu poder, pero a cambio… dejando libre a un digimon… que estoy seguro que es una amenaza-

- Jajaja es raro escuchar a alguien hablar de ese modo. La mayoría estaría contentó de recibir un poder tan grande como el mío-

-Pues a mí no me interesa el poder-

Todo quedo en silencio otra vez, hasta que…

-Así que… ¿Yo soy una amenaza?- dijo la voz –Acaso… ¿Gaiomon te dijo algo de eso?- y Black quedó petrificado al oírlo, y esa reacción pareció divertir al misterioso espectro –bien, no estás interesado en mi poder. Pero… ¿Qué hay de tu amiga Tsuki? Ella sí te interesa ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué?-

-Apuesto que te gustaría verla ¿No es cierto?- dijo en forma irónica –Pues tal vez sí puedas verla-

Entonces, una bola de fuego negro apareció frente a Black, y comenzó a elevarse hasta la parte más alta de la puerta. Una vez que estuvo en lo alto, la bola de fuego comenzó a moldearse, a la vez que empezaba a extinguirse hasta desaparecer por completo. En cuanto lo hizo, algo más apareció en lo alto de la puerta, y cuando lo vio, Black se quedó paralizado.

-No es posible… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Lo que había aparecido después de que la bola de fuego se desvaneciera… era Tsuki. Estaba inconsciente y muy lastimada, atada con cadenas en las muñecas, los tobillos, el abdomen y el cuello, y por la forma acelerada en la que estaba respirando, las cadenas la apretaban demasiado.

-Tal vez antes no estabas interesado en mi poder- dijo el ser -Pero creo que con esto… cambiarás de idea-

Black no le hizo caso a lo que decía y solo estaba concentrado en Tsuki. La Gaomon se veía realmente mal y no podía soportar verla en esas condiciones.

Sin pensarlo más, Black corrió hasta la puerta y comenzó a treparla hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su amiga.

-Tranquila Tsuki- le dijo, esperando que lo escuchara –Voy a sacarte de aquí- exclamó lanzando un zarpazo para tratar de romper las cadenas.

Pero en cuanto las toco recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejo bastante aturdido y lo hizo caer y golpearse contra el suelo.

– ¿Que está pasando?- se preguntó, todavía adolorido por la descarga y la caída.

Black entendía que ese sujeto había protegido esas cadenas con tal de que él no pudiera liberar a Tsuki, para que al final se rindiera y terminara haciendo lo que quería. Pero a pesar de eso Black no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

Volvió a levantarse y siguió tratando de romper las cadenas, pero en cada intento solo recibía descargas que lo hacían caer y lo dejaban bastante mal. Siguió tratando, sin lograr romperlas, y recibiendo descargas cada vez peores que lo dejaban más débil y dañado.

-Sigue así todo el día si es necesario, pero te aseguro que eso no te servirá de nada, jajaja- decía la voz, divertido de ver los inútiles esfuerzos de Black.

Después de varios minutos más, Black estaba desecho. Tenía muchas quemaduras y un fuerte dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo, y en cualquier momento terminaría desmayándose. Trató de mantenerse de pie e intentarlo una vez más. Pero al final no resistió más y cayó al suelo.

Trató de ponerse de pie otra vez, pero le era imposible. Ya no le quedaba fuerza y lo único que podía hacer era observar a Tsuki desde abajo, triste de verla en ese lamentable estado, y frustrado de no haber podido salvar a la digimon que amaba.

-Tsuki… lo lamento- dijo casi en susurro, mientras se quedaba inconsciente por el dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Black estaba completamente derrotado.

Pero… sin que él se diera cuenta… Tsuki comenzaba a despertar.

-Que… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó la Gaomon, bastante desorientada.

Tsuki sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse mejor. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su alrededor, se quedó bastante asustada al ver que estaba en una oscuridad infinita, y se asustó aún más cuando se dio cuenta que estaba atada con cadenas a una gran altura, y que por más que se esforzara no conseguía soltarse. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero se confundió aún más al ver algo abajo, o más bien… a alguien.

Al principio no pudo distinguirlo bien por la distancia, pero poco a poco pudo verlo mejor. Pero al darse cuenta de quién era, no supo que decir.

- No… ¿Black?- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca después de ver a su amigo en el suelo, inconsciente y lastimado.

* * *

><p>Realmente Black y Tsuki estaban viviendo una verdadera pesadilla, provocada por ese extraño demonio. Pero esa pesadilla solo la vivían en su mente. En la realidad, ambos digimons aún estaban en la zona de rocas y parecía que dormían, pero todavía gemían de dolor y esa extraña aura oscura aun los cubría.<p>

Gaiomon y Matadormon estaban junto a los dos, aun tratando de calmarlos, y ahora acomodándolos para que ambos quedaran acostados boca arriba uno junto al otro.

-Black…- dijo Tsuki en voz baja, casi como en un susurro.

-Tsuki… lo lamento- dijo Black, de la misma forma.

El samurái estaba junto a Black, y tenía su mano sobre su frente. Trataba de no demostrarlo, pero estaba muy preocupado y triste de ver a su antiguo alumno en ese estado, y más… porque él sabía lo que le pasaba. Mientras, Matadormon estaba al lado de Tsuki, y aun se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que ella estaba pasando en ese momento.

Los dos digimons mayores estaban bastante preocupados por los dos jóvenes, y aunque ahora estaban calmados, el aura seguía ahí, y ninguno de los dos daba señal de despertar. Ambos estaban muy intranquilos, pero había alguien que más bien parecía estar disfrutando todo eso.

Desde cierta altura, Zamielmon observaba a Gaiomon y a Matadormon aun cuidando de Black y Tsuki, así como veía claramente la preocupación que ambos sentían. Era algo triste, pero para el arquero de armadura verde resultaba divertido.

-jmjmjm, es una escena en verdad conmovedora- dijo, llamando la atención de los otros dos, que prácticamente se habían olvidado que aun seguía ahí –Dos jóvenes enamorados, ahora unidos en un sueño que los ha llevado a las profundidades de la oscuridad-

Mientras hablaba, Zamielmon sonreía, lo que molesto al samurái y al vampiro, que trataron de ignorarlo, aunque él aun no terminaba de hablar.

-Debo decir… que no me esperaba que estos dos se cruzaran una vez más en mi camino. Jmjmjm, pero bueno, esto es algo irónico- empezando a descender –porque una historia que ocurrió hace ya cientos de años… ahora se repite una vez más…- mirando de reojo al digimon de armadura -¿no es así… Gaiomon?-

Gaiomon hacia como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero en los ojos del samurái podía verse que si lo había hecho, y ese comentario en particular le había traído un mal recuerdo que había vivido… hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Volteo a ver a ambos digimons y su estado no había cambiado en absoluto. No había nada más que pudiera hacer por ellos, pero aun así, tomo las manos de ambos y las junto, y mientras lo hacía tenía su mirada fija en su antiguo alumno.

-Black… se por lo que ambos están pasando ahora- pensaba –solo espero… que tu amor por ella te ayude a superar lo que ese demonio les haga. Tengo fe en que tú podrás hacer… lo que yo no pude-

Matadormon también coloco sus manos sobre las de Gaiomon, lo que tomo al samurái por sorpresa. Aunque el rostro del digimon de cuchillas era inexpresivo, Gaiomon podía percibir que se sentía muy mal.

-todo esto es mi culpa- dijo, bastante frustrado y volteando a ver a su antiguo maestro –Usted tenía razón. Nunca debí haber buscado ese poder sabiendo lo que era. Ahora… ellos dos están padeciendo… y sé que tengo la culpa-

-Que patético- dijo Zamielmon.

Ambos voltearon a ver al arquero, que ya había descendido completamente y ahora estaba frente a frente con ellos.

-¡Tú!- dijo Matadormon bastante molesto, levantándose y preparado para luchar al igual que Gaiomon.

Aun viendo a los dos bastante molesto, Zamielmon no parecía para nada preocupado o impresionado. Simplemente estaba divertido de verlos así, en especial a Matadormon.

-El gran Matadormon- continuo –uno de los principales comandantes del terrible Grandracmon- empezando a caminar hacia los dos digimons -¿preocupado por dos insignificantes digimons? Es realmente patético- empezando a sonreír de una forma bastante perversa –enserio, debes dejar esa actitud de niño bueno y arrepentido-

-¡Eres un tonto!- dijo Matadormon, bastante molesto por los comentarios del arquero -¡tú causaste todo esto!-

-Jmjmjmjajaja, me declaro culpable su señoría- sonriendo de forma bastante desagradable –pero tengo una excusa bastante valida- acercándose un poco más, quedando a solo escasos centímetros de Matadormon y Gaiomon –solo cumplía con mi deber, del mismo modo en que tú debiste hacerlo-

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero podía sentirse una gran tensión entre ambos digimons. Aun así, el arquero seguía sonriendo, mientras el vampiro solo lo miraba con enojo.

-jmjmjm, aunque tu rostro no lo demuestre- continuo –percibo que estas muy molesto por lo que hice. Pero tú hubieras hecho lo mismo. Después de todo… tú también cumplías órdenes-

Matadormon estaba cada vez más molesto, aunque no dijo nada. Solo empezó a apretar sus puños.

-Ahora…- siguió hablando –actúas como un pobre arrepentido. Pero… ¿a cuántos no has matado en todos estos años? ¿Cuántos pueblos y lugares no has dirigido a su destrucción obedeciendo órdenes? Cúlpame si quieres de lo que paso, pero… jamás hables como si tú y yo no nos pareciéramos-

-no nos parecemos en nada-

-Claro que sí. Ambos servimos a Grandracmon, y con tal de alcanzar nuestros objetivos hemos cometido muchísimos crímenes-

Ahora Matadormon se sentía decepcionado y triste porque lamentablemente lo que decía Zamielmon era cierto.

-tenemos nuestras manos manchadas de sangre de muchos inocentes- continuo -y eso no nos ha detenido de buscar alcanzar nuestras metas. Así que no importa cuán noble sea tu causa. Al final eres tan egoísta como yo. Y… el decidir traicionarnos solo es un intento en verdad lamentable de hacerte creer a ti mismo que quieres hacer lo correcto. Jmjmjm, pero ambos sabemos que no has hecho lo correcto desde hace mucho tiempo, ni el arrepentimiento de ha detenido de seguir cometiendo tus crímenes-

Zamielmon comenzó a alejarse de ambos, mientras Matadormon comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, a la vez que hacia una reflexión sobre lo que ese digimon demente le había dicho.

Quería atacarlo y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, hasta que Gaiomon le puso una mano en uno de sus hombros, y lo miraba como si le dijera "debes calmarte". Y aunque fuera difícil, Matadormon trato de hacerlo.

Para ese momento, Zamielmon se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de ellos, y aun seguía caminando hasta que se detuvo y volteo a ver una vez más a los dos digimons para hablarles.

-Ah, una cosa más Matadormon. Por más que quieras actuar como un buen chico… jamás podrás negar el hecho de que dejas a los demás atrás con tal de alcanzar tus metas. Por ejemplo, te has preocupado mucho por esos dos- señalando a Tsuki y a Black –pero te olvidaste completamente…- dando un enorme salto y aterrizando en otra parte. Gaiomon y Matadormon voltearon a ver a la dirección en donde había aterrizado, y se sorprendieron al ver a Digmon, Gigadramon y Kurisarimon en el suelo, sintiendo un dolor similar al que sentían Tsuki y Black, pero sin una aura oscura que los cubriera –De, a los que tú llamas… "amigos"-

Zamielmon tomo a Digmon por el cuello y lo levanto sin la menor dificultad, y aunque el insecto intento liberarse, sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Te concentraste demasiado en esos dos- sonriendo, como si disfrutara ver el dolor de Digmon –y te olvidaste completamente de estos tres- apretando con más fuerza el cuello del digimon de tierra, sacándole un horrible grito de dolor que altero bastante a Matadormon –Jejeje, parece que el poder oscuro ya los ha afectado también- soltando a Digmon, pero antes de que este siquiera tratara de alejarse, le piso la cabeza con fuerza –y pensar que digimons tan débiles nos sirven a nosotros- pisándolo otra vez con más fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente y luego mirando a los otros dos digimons, a los que les disparo dos flechas muy cerca, sin lastimarlos, pero dejándolos muy asustados, lo que al parecer le gusto al arquero –Estos tres son tan inútiles como sus otros compañeros- ahora apuntándole a Digmon directo en la cabeza –Debería acabar con su miserable existencia- sonriendo de un modo aún más perverso, y mirando de reojo a Matadormon –a menos… que quieras detenerme-

Matadormon se sentía un más tenso, y aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo le costaba mucho.

-Tranquilízate, no te dejes provocar- le dijo el samurái pero parecía que el vampiro en cualquier momento simplemente explotaría.

Zamielmon parecía bastante satisfecho de ver como poco a poco lograba sacar de quicio a su ex compañero, y estaba dispuesto a ver qué tan lejos podía llegar, por lo que acerco la flecha aún más a la cabeza de Digmon, y estaba listo para dispararle.

-Y bien ¿Qué esperas?- como si lo incitara a atacarlo, aunque el vampiro trato de no estallar en ira –Jmjmjm, al final todo tu arrepentimiento y deseos de cambiar no fueron más que palabras sin valor. No importa cuánto creas que no eres como yo, que estas arrepentido y que deseas cambiar. Al final… tú y yo… somos iguales- a punto de disparar.

Matadormon ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Ya no podía soportar ver a sus amigos en peligro ni soportaba que Zamielmon se burlara de él, y simplemente estallo.

Se alejó de su maestro y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el arquero para detenerlo.

Gaiomon había tratado de frenarlo, pero el digimon se movía muy rápido.

Pero…

Más allá de eso, y de la nada, el samurái comenzó a sentir un extraño y leve dolor que simplemente no le permitió moverse.

-esto es…- pensó algo preocupado, y luego miro al digimon vampiro -¡Matadormon, detente!-

Pero él no hizo caso de sus gritos y simplemente siguió corriendo hacia su objetivo, y conforme se acercaba, extendió su brazo derecho y sus tres cuchillas se combinaron formando una enorme guadaña.

A pesar de la nueva arma y de que Matadormon estaba cada vez más cerca, Zamielmon no se mostraba para nada preocupado o nervioso. Por el contrario, seguía con su típica sonrisa perversa, desesperando todavía más al vampiro.

-¡ya me tienes harto!- acercándose cada vez más -¡no lastimaras a mis amigos!- estando finalmente lo suficientemente cerca y lanzando un golpe con su guadaña.

No había forma de que Zamielmon pudiera evitar el ataque y realmente parecía ser su fin.

Pero antes de que recibiera el golpe, Matadormon se detuvo a muy escasos centímetro del cuello de Zamielmon. Parecía que de pronto el digimon vampiro se había quedado paralizado, y por más que lo intentara era incapaz de moverse. Poco a poco su guadaña volvía a separarse en las tres cuchillas de su mano, y se sentía cada vez más débil, hasta que empezó a desmayarse.

-jmjmjm, ni siquiera completaste un ataque- cerrando los ojos por un momento -¡Eres realmente patético!- volviendo a abrirlos para ver a Matadormon caer poco a poco al suelo.

Antes de que el cuerpo del digimon tocara el suelo, Zamielmon le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago y mandarlo a volar hacia donde se encontraba Gaiomon, quien pudo atraparlo, pero también empezó a sentirse cada vez más débil y no era capaz de mantenerse en pie.

Gaiomon a penas y podía mantenerse de rodillas, con Matadormon inconsciente en sus brazos. Sentía un dolor extraño, parecido al que experimentaban los demás, y no era capaz de levantarse. De hecho, se sentía también cansado y en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento y se desmayaría.

-Al final ustedes dos también cayeron ante su poder- comento Zamielmon mientras caminaba hacia ellos y les mostraba su sonrisa perversa.

Gaiomon no podía hacer nada, más que mirarlo con desprecio, aunque al arquero eso no le molesto, y solo lo hizo sonreír más.

-Francamente…- continuo hablando –me sorprende que hayan resistido tanto tiempo sin ser afectados. Aunque supongo que su fuerza y sus años de existencia los ayudo a resistir. Aun así… al final ni siquiera un digimon fuerte puede resistir el poder contenido en esa cueva. Un poder que usted conoce muy bien Gaiomon ¿o acaso me equivoco? Jejeje- mirando fijamente al samurái quien solo lo seguía mirando con desprecio –El digimon que está encerrado en esa cueva ha acumulado grandes sentimientos negativos. Odio, venganza y ambiciones frustradas, junto a un enorme poder. Cada vez que esa cueva se abre esos sentimientos se liberan como un veneno invisible que afecta a todos los que están cerca. Y mientras más pasan los años, esa fuerza es mayor y aún más dañina. Jmjmjm, en este momento, cualquier digimon a varios kilómetros a la redonda de este lugar está siendo afectado, y todos sufrirán lo mismo. Un terrible dolor en todo el cuerpo que los hará sentir que no hay salida, y que se encuentran al filo de la muerte. Jmjmjm, todo un espectáculo-

La forma en que Zamielmon le decía todo eso realmente parecía que no le importara, y que por el contrario, era divertido para él. Tanto así que al terminar de hablar comenzó a reírse.

Gaiomon volvió a observar a los compañeros de Matadormon, y al propio Matadormon aun en sus brazos. Escuchaba sus quejidos y veía la forma en la que se movían, y se dio cuenta que realmente ellos estaban sufriendo un dolor terrible, y todo ese sufrimiento provenía de esa cueva… y de su prisionero.

Lamentablemente el samurái conocía eso muy bien. Él por su parte, no sentía un dolor tan fuerte, pero aún era incapaz de moverse, mucho menos levantarse.

Pero… había algo que no tenía sentido.

–Espera- pregunto Gaiomon al arquero, con algo de dificultad –Si esa fuerza negativa puede afectar a cualquiera… dejándolo inmóvil y sintiendo un gran dolor… ¿Por qué tú estas como si nada? ¿Por qué aun puedes moverte?-

-Jmjmjm, créeme- dijo sin cambiar su odiosa sonrisa –yo también estoy siendo afectado. Hago lo posible por resistirlo y no caer, pero me quedan unos tres minutos cuando mucho antes de que también este en el suelo como ustedes. Tal y como dije… ni siquiera el digimon mas fuerte puede resistir este poder, y Grandracmon lo sabía muy bien al momento de pedirnos venir aquí. Jmjmjm, por suerte…- sacando una pequeña bolsa que mantenía escondida entre su armadura –nuestro jefe es muy generoso, y nos proporcionó una pequeña ayuda para que pudiéramos cumplir con nuestra tarea-

Matadormon comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia y había escuchado lo último que había dicho el digimon arquero y había visto la bolsa que traía.

Zamielmon abrió la bolsa, y de su interior saco trozos de vidrio de color negro, que al parecer emanaban una extraña energía. Gaiomon no sabía lo que eran, pero el vampiro si pudo reconocerlos.

-Pero… esos son- dijo a penas.

-Así es…- dijo Zamielmon, sabiendo lo que el otro trataba de decir –son fragmentos del vitral en el que nuestro amo Grandracmon se encuentra encerrado. Aunque romper una parte de ese vitral no sirve para liberarlo, porque hasta que recupere todo su poder ese pedazo de vidrio siempre se reparara, al menos se puede sacar algo de provecho de esos fragmentos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Gaiomon.

-Estos fragmentos contienen parte de la energía oscura de Grandracmon, y nosotros podemos absorber esa energía, lo que nos dará un pequeño bono de poder extra que nos permitirá soportar el poder de esa cueva. Observen-

Dicho esto, Zamielmon se clavó uno de los fragmentos directamente en el pecho, atravesando su armadura sin problemas. Una vez hecho, el pedazo de vidrio comenzó a cubrirse de una extraña aura negra, que de apoco se empezaba a transferir a Zamielmon y lo cubría completamente. En todo el proceso, Zamielmon se reía como un demente, y como había dicho, Gaiomon y Matadormon pudieron percibir que su fuerza incrementaba levemente.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, y al final el pedazo de vidrio se desintegro, la herida de Zamielmon se había curado y el aura negra había desaparecido.

Ambos digimons no podían creerlo.

-Grandracmon es uno de los digimons más antiguos y poderosos que existen- comento –y por ello una pequeña fracción de su poder es suficiente para soportar a la del prisionero de esa cueva- acercándose un poco a Matadormon, sonriéndole de una forma bastante desagradable –Traje fragmentos para todos. Pero ya que decidiste traicionarnos, y además esos tres digimons no merecen recibir algo de nuestro amo… supongo que no los necesitaran-

Zamielmon se clavó los últimos cuatro fragmentos de vidrio en el pecho al mismo tiempo. El proceso anterior se repitió, pero ahora sentían que su poder aumentaba mucho más, y el aura negra que lo cubría era mucho mayor. Al final los fragmentos de vidrio desaparecieron, y la herida producida al clavárselos desapareció, igual que el aura negra.

Matadormon sabía que él no tenía necesidad de tanto, y solo lo hacía por molestarlo y burlarse de él, aunque no podía hacer nada para responderle, y después de unos segundos volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-Ahora si me disculpan- dando media vuelta –tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

Zamielmon empezó a alejarse, dejando a ambos digimons de lado, sin importarle si se levantaban o no, y solo concentrándose en ir hacia la cueva y cumplir con su objetivo.

-¡Espera!- grito Gaiomon con mucho esfuerzo.

Zamielmon se detuvo y volteo a ver al samurái. Él había dejado a Matadormon con cuidado en el suelo y luego se había puesto de pie, mirando fijamente al arquero.

Empezó a sentir que sus piernas temblaban y que su cuerpo comenzaba a dolerle, por lo que pronto terminaría otra vez en el suelo, pero igual trato de mantenerse de pie.

-Incluso un demente como tú debe saber lo que ese poder en las manos de Grandracmon le haría a este mundo. Aun así… ¿seguirás sus órdenes?-

Gaiomon al final no resistió y volvió a quedar de rodillas, pero seguía mirando fijamente al otro.

Pasaron algunos segundos, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Hasta que sin razón, Zamielmon comenzó a reírse como un desquiciado, para luego decir algo.

-Creo que mi papel resulta ser muy convincente ¿no?-

-¿papel?- dijo el samurái sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

-Por fuera parece que solo sigo órdenes. Jmjmjm, pero por dentro… por dentro, jejejeje, por dentro… soy alguien que solo espera su oportunidad. Y esa oportunidad… por fin ha llegado-

El digimon de armadura verde continúo con su camino. Mientras que el samurái reflexionaba un poco y entendía a que se debía ese último comentario de Zamielmon.

-él no ha cambiado en nada durante estos años- pensó -Pero no se ha dado cuenta que no podrá obtener lo que quiere tan fácil. Mientras lo descubre… tengo tiempo para actuar-

Con cuidado, tomo la mano de Matadormon. Con su mano libre, comienza a dibujar un círculo imaginario sobre el dorso de la mano del vampiro.

-Sé que había jurado no volver a usarlo – piensa, mientras observa al vampiro todavía inconsciente –pero ahora… esa promesa no importa. Después de todo… ahora solo importa evitar que él se libere de esa cueva, y detener a Zamielmon. Pero no puedo hacerlo solo-

Una vez hecho el círculo imaginario, comenzó a hacer lo mismo en el dorso de su propia mano.

-Matadormon- sigue pensando –Una vez, hace mucho nos unimos para alcanzar un objetivo. Ahora, si realmente deseas cambiar, debes unirte a mi otra vez. Juntos… evitaremos que Zamielmon cumpla sus ambiciones y salvaremos a todos… incluso a Tsuki y a Black-

Una vez hecho el otro círculo imaginario, Gaiomon cerró los ojos y comenzó a decir algo en un idioma extraño. Mientras lo hacía, las manos juntas de ambos digimons comenzaban a brillar, y el círculo imaginario hecho en ambas manos se hacía visible.

Solo pasaron unos segundos más, el brillo se intensificaba, y ambos digimons comenzaban a sentirse mejor.

-Ahora… podemos detenerte Zamielmon- dijo el samurái.

* * *

><p>Tsuki había intentado liberarse de las cadenas que la mantenían sujeta, pero simplemente no podía, pero aun así lo seguía intentando, sobre todo desde que había visto a Black en tan mal estado.<p>

Pasaron varios minutos y Tsuki dejo de tratar de romper las cadenas, pero no dejaba de gritar el nombre del felino, esperando que él pudiera escucharla.

De a poco, Black comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia, y pudo escuchar a la Gaomon gritando su nombre. Volteo a verla, y ahora que ella estaba despierta se veía mucho mejor y eso le saco una sonrisa.

-Qué bueno que estas bien- dijo el felino.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo ella, sonriendo también –en verdad me preocupaba que no me escucharas. Pero… ¿en dónde estamos?-

-Aun no estoy del todo seguro. Pero ese extraño dolor que nos afectó, y esa aura oscura que nos cubrió… eso ha sido lo que nos ha traído a este lugar…- Black volteo a ver a otro lado, y eso preocupo un poco a la chica.

No era el momento ni tenía los ánimos para explicarle a ella todo lo que estaba pasando. Además… lo único que le interesaba en ese momento era liberarla.

-Ahora…- volteando a verla y sonriéndole para que ella no estuviera tan preocupada –lo más importante es liberarte Tsuki. Así que aguanta-

Black ya se sentía algo más recuperado, y una vez más subió por la puerta. Pero a mitad de camino, su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle y a pesar de sus intentos, no fue capaz de subir más y cayó al suelo.

-¡Black!- grito Tsuki, mientras trataba una vez más de liberarse, sin resultado.

El gato pudo volver a ponerse de pie, pero sentía mucho dolor, apenas y podía moverse y de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado. Al parecer todavía no estaba tan recuperado como creía.

-Parece que tus intentos siguen siendo inútiles- dijo la voz del extraño, y al mismo tiempo los ojos brillantes se abrieron justo frente a Black.

Estaba enojado de volver a escucharlo y trato de atacar los ojos, pero estos desaparecieron. Ese sencillo y fallido ataque había dejado a Black aún más cansado, y termino cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- se preguntó la Gaomon, preocupada por su amigo y sin entender que era lo que había sucedido.

-Yo puedo decírtelo- dijo la voz, y los ojos amarillos se abrieron frente a Tsuki, dejándola muy asustada –jmjmjm, finalmente despertaste-

Tsuki tardo unos segundos en recuperarse del susto, pero una vez lo hizo pudo reconocer a quien pertenecía esa voz.

-Esa voz… tú- dijo en voz baja y luego miro a los ojos con una mirada llena de furia -¡Tú fuiste quien me dijo todas esas cosas en el bosque! ¡Tú fuiste quien me hizo lastimar a Black!- gritando y tratando una vez más de romper las cadenas.

-Así es- dijo el extraño, divertido de ver a la digimon tratando de liberarse.

-Entonces todo lo que me dijiste…-

-Eran mentiras. Todo lo que te dije solo era para que poco a poco empezaras a perder el control, permitiéndome así entrar a tu mente y así manipularte-

Ahora a Tsuki le quedaba muy claro todo lo que había sucedido.

-Fue así…- continuo -como poco a poco te conduje por el bosque con el propósito de llegar a este lugar-

-¿y para que me necesitabas?-

-Muy fácil- los ojos se movieron y le permitieron ver a Black –para traerlo a él-

-¿a Black?-

-Así es. Él no te lo dijo por su deseo de tratar inútilmente de liberarte. Pero él ha tenido pesadillas-

-¿pesadillas?-

-Sí, pesadillas que yo le he provocado con tal de convencerlo de venir a mí. Obviamente él no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea. Pero afortunadamente con esas pesadillas vi a algo, o más bien…- en ese momento los ojos amarillos perdieron su brillo, y de forma extraña se habían vuelto un espejo que le permitía a Tsuki verse a sí misma –a alguien por quien Black haría lo que fuera. Dicho de otra forma… tú fuiste mi carnada para atraer a mi presa. Y…- ahora se reflejaban imágenes de todo lo que había sucedido ese día con Black y como la Gaomon había estado muy triste y molesta –Tú tristeza y tú dolor por una tontería… me hizo fácil entrar en ti, y así poder controlarte-

-entonces todo lo que paso… eso de que debía odiarlos, todo eso que no debía volver a verlos. Todo eso…-

-Sí, todo fue parte de mi plan. Te dije un montón de cosas y tú te dejaste manipular por cada una de mis palabras, haciendo que tú lo trajeras hacia mí-

-Pero…-

-Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ese felino piensa mucho en ti, y eso me permitió traerlo hasta aquí. Incluso hacer que lo lastimaras fue mi idea-

Mientras más hablaba, más metía en Tsuki un sentimiento de culpa que la comenzaba a afectar.

Black pudo notarlo y sabía que debía liberarla antes de que ese demonio siguiera diciéndole más cosas.

Esta vez ignoro el dolor o el cansancio y volvió a trepar por la puerta. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió subiendo hasta llegar hasta Tsuki, y una vez más trato de romper las cadenas con sus garras, pero solo recibió una descarga que lo dejo otra vez en el suelo, aun mas lastimado que antes. El felino intento levantarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, y solo podía ver a su querida Tsuki desde abajo.

Tsuki también podía verlo desde su posición. Podía ver que estaba muy lastimado y apenas si se podía mover. Estaba desesperada de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, y con todo lo que le había dicho ese extraño, se sentía también culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Yo permití que él te trajera aquí. Sin darme cuenta me deje manipular y… ahora estas lastimado… por mi culpa- dijo la Gaomon, aún más decaída –lo lamento Black-

-Es cierto- le dijo el ser –tu tonta actitud hizo que Black terminara aquí, De hecho… tal vez él estaría mejor… si nunca te hubiera conocido-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Piénsalo…-

Fue en ese momento cuando una extraña oscuridad empezó a rodearla, sin dejarle ver el suelo, la puerta a la que estaba atada, o a su amigo Black. Esa oscuridad la había dejado apartada de todo, y lo único que la acompañaba eran los ojos brillantes de ese demonio.

Eso era muy parecido a lo que ese extraño le había hecho en el bosque, cuando fue atrapada en una oscuridad infinita, y le mostro imágenes negativas de su vida en la Aldea Mirage, solo para ponerla más triste y hacerla más manipulable. Ahora se repetía el caso y no solo veía imágenes de su vida en su aldea, sino también de la vida con sus amigos.

-Es cierto que yo te use- siguió hablando –pero como tú lo acabas de decir, es tu culpa que Black este aquí, así como es tu culpa todo lo que, los que llamas "Amigos" han padecido-

Tsuki ahora sabía que él la había estado manipulando y trataba de no hacer caso a sus palabras, pero mientras más hablaba, esas palabras entraban aún más en su mente, haciendo que la culpa que sentía creciera cada vez más.

-Todos ellos tenían una vida normal- continúo hablando, mostrando imágenes de la vida de cada uno de sus amigos antes de conocerla. Los veía a todos contentos y tranquilos, con una vida normal que todos disfrutaban –pero tú llegaste a sus vidas… y se las arruinaste– las imágenes cambiaron. Ahora veía imágenes de los ataques de Zamielmon y los Ángeles del Pandemónium, las diferentes luchas que habían tenido y lo mucho que aquellas peleas habían causado y los había afectado –pero seguro nada de esto hubiera pasado si tú jamás hubieras aparecido. Es tu presencia la que hizo el que fue tu padre está muerto, que tu aldea fue casi destruida, que esos digimons se terminaran cruzando en el camino de digimons peligrosos a los que seguramente jamás hubieran conocido de no haberte aparecido en su vida. Y ahora… un digimon cayo fácilmente a mis manos… y todo es por tu culpa, porque si tú nunca te hubieras aparecido en su vida jamás lo hubiera podido traer hacia mí, y no se estaría lastimando tanto. Todo lo que pasa Tsuki… es por tu culpa. Jamás debiste haber nacido… deberías estar muerta-

Todo lo que le decía ese extraño a Tsuki, y el ver imágenes de todos los malos momentos que sus amigos habían pasado desde el día en que la conocieron eran como puñales que se le clavaban profundamente en el corazón. Se sentía cada vez más miserable y más culpable.

-¡Tsuki, no lo escuches, lo que él dice no es verdad!- le gritaba Black desde el suelo.

No sabía porque exactamente, pero él podía ver a través de la oscuridad que encerraba a Tsuki, podía ver las imágenes que veía su amiga y escuchaba todo lo que ese extraño le decía. Veía como esas cosas hacían sentir a la chica cada vez más culpable y más triste, y simplemente no lo podía aguantar.

-¡Tsuki, todo lo que él te dice solo es para manipularte! ¡No le hagas caso, tú no eres la culpable de nada!-

El Blackgatomon le seguía gritando una y otra vez para tratar de llamar su atención para que no le hiciera caso a ese demonio, pero parecía que sus palabras no llegaban a ella.

Grito varias veces más hasta quedar sin aliento, pero ella seguía sin escucharlo.

-Tsuki- dijo casi sin voz, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por un momento a la Gaomon -¿Por qué no puedes oírme?-

-porque mis palabras han entrado en lo más profundo de su mente- dijo el demonio, y su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera al lado del felino. Eso lo asusto, pero también lo hizo estar aún más molesto –las mujeres son muy manipulables, y es fácil convencerlas de cualquier cosa, siempre que se haga del modo correcto. Ahora gracias a mis palabras la culpa consume su ser y la tristeza la agobia-

Black escuchaba la voz, pero su mayor atención y su vista estaban concentradas en Tsuki, quien se veía cada vez más decaída, al punto en que al gato le dio la impresión que ella… ella perdía color, y sus ojos parecían apagarse. Eso lo preocupo mucho.

-Pronto su corazón y su espíritu estarán tan marchitos como una flor. Y debes saber que una flor marchita… es una flor muerta, jejeje. La tristeza y la depresión… pueden destruir a cualquiera-

Black no pudo decirle nada y estaba horrorizado ante esa idea.

Sabía que ese ser haría cualquier cosa con tal de obligarlo a aceptar su poder, y el encerrar a Tsuki era la mayor prueba de ello. Pero jamás pensó que sería capaz de hundir a la Gaomon en una horrible depresión que terminaría acabando con ella.

-Eres… eres un demonio- fue lo único que pudo decir el gato, viendo a su amiga cada vez más deprimida-

-por supuesto que lo soy- dijo la voz sin más –a mí no me interesa ver sufrir a otros con tal de conseguir lo que quiero. Hace demasiados años que me dejo de importar lo que los demás sientan. Hacerlos sufrir… es algo que disfruto-

Cada palabra solo mostraba lo miserable y cruel que podía ser aquel misterioso ser, y eso hacia enojar aún más a Black. Ahora que lo escuchaba, también entendía porque él podía ver a través de la oscuridad que cubría a Tsuki. Porque ese extraño quería que se desesperara al ver a Tsuki cada vez más triste y… marchita.

-Hay una forma fácil de salvarla- continuo hablando, y ahora su voz parecía escucharse como un susurro en su oído –Solo ríndete. Mírate, estas hecho un desastre. Tu cuerpo esta lastimado y no hay manera en que puedas subir otra vez por la puerta. Sin importar cuantas veces ataques esas cadenas nunca las romperás. Y… mientras más tiempo dejes pasar, tu querida Tsuki se deprimirá cada vez más… hasta que ya no aguante- Black trataba de hacer como si no lo escuchara, pero la verdad es que escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía, y aunque no quería admitirlo, él tenía razón –Así que, puedes seguir intentando una y otra vez subiendo esa puerta, y recibir descargas cada vez más fuertes hasta que tu cuerpo no sea más que carne quemada, completamente inútil para mí, solo haciendo que tu pobre amiga sufra más hasta que tenga su fatídico fin- hablaba como si todo fuera un chiste –oh, simplemente puedes resignarte y aceptar mi poder. Yo quitare toda mi influencia sobre esa chica y ella volverá a ser la misma de antes, además que yo la dejare salir. Como te dije… este no es un mal negocio. Así que ¿Qué me dices?-

* * *

><p>Zamielmon ya había dejado atrás a todos los digimons. Ahora que el poder de la cueva se había liberado ellos no serían un problema, y gracias al poder de los vidrios que había utilizado él podía moverse sin mayor dificultad.<p>

En unos minutos estuvo finalmente ante la entrada de que él mismo había abierto, y podía ver la enorme puerta de acero que se encontraba en su interior, que era la misma puerta que Black veía en ese mundo oscuro en que estaba él y Tsuki.

-jmjmjm, es una verdadera joya- dijo para sí mismo, admirando cada uno de los detalles de la puerta que la hacían tan atemorizante –una verdadera obra maestra, que en su interior encierra a uno de los guerreros más poderosos que el digimundo haya visto. Un guerrero que abandono a los suyos, y que luego fue encerrado en la oscuridad, esperando a que alguien reclame su enorme poder y lo libere-

Zamielmon se acercó a la puerta, y pudo observar algo que no se veía a simple vista, y que no se encontraba en la puerta que Black observaba. Se trataba de un escrito tallado, en un idioma desconocido, pero que extrañamente Zamielmon podía entender sin el menor problema.

El arquero se acercó un poco más, y fue en ese momento en que un aura oscura comenzó a cubrir la puerta, y que era igual al aura que cubría a Tsuki y a Black. Eso detuvo a Zamielmon, pero también lo hizo sonreír.

-Parece que sabe que quiero entrar- mirando la puerta y el aura que la cubría, pero aun sin dejar de sonreír –No voy a poder avanzar más. A menos… que pueda decir el escrito que está en esa puerta-

Dejo pasar unos segundos, totalmente seguro de que finalmente obtendría todo lo que estaba buscando.

Se acercó un poco más, y se preparó para recitar lo que estaba escrito en la puerta, una especie de juramento que debían decir todos aquellos que desearan entrar.

Zamielmon tenía una terrible ansiedad por entrar y reclamar todo ese poder, y esa ansiedad se notaba en su sonrisa.

-"En el nombre del caballero traidor- empezó a decir -cuya alma de odio y sangre yace encerrada aquí, demando entrar. Acepto el poder de las sombras que él ha ofrecido y estoy dispuesto a aceptar la prueba que se me imponga. En el nombre de Darkknightmon… y la Orden de los Caballeros de la Realeza… que esta puerta demoniaca… sea abierta"-

Cuando dijo eso, el aura oscura que cubría la puerta desapareció, y eso le saco a Zamielmon una sonrisa aún más perversa. Parecía que todo estaba a su alcance y que nada lo detendría.

-Jmjmjm, esto resulto más fácil de lo que pensé- dijo, y comenzó a acercar su mano para abrir la puerta –muy pronto… tendré todo el poder. Y nadie podrá detenerme. Nadie, ni siquiera… Grandracmon-

Pero en cuanto toco el metal de la puerta, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo, causándole un horrible dolor. Tardo en poder quitar su mano de la puerta, pero al hacerlo vio que tenía una horrible quemadura en la palma. De haber tenido la mano ahí unos minutos más seguramente la hubiera perdido.

Por primera vez en ese día Zamielmon se veía realmente molesto, tanto por el dolor de esa quemadura como por no haber podido abrir la puerta.

-¿Pero qué demonios ocurrió?- se preguntó, aun sintiendo el dolor de la quemadura. Luego miro la puerta -¿Por qué no pude entrar?-

El arquero aún seguía molesto, pero se calmó al percatarse de algo que no había notado. El aura oscura que cubría la puerta volvió a aparecer poco después de que tratara de tocarla. Fue que se dio cuenta de algo, y volteo a ver a Tsuki y a Black. Los dos digimons aún seguían inconscientes y cubiertos por la extraña aura.

El aura de la puerta y la que cubría a los digimons era muy similar, y fue cuando lo comprendió.

-Ahora veo- dijo en voz baja, pero con una expresión de fastidio –Así que por eso ellos los cubre esa aura. Había percibido que había hecho contacto con esos dos, pero no pensé que hubiera entrado en sus mentes- centrándose en Black –y ese Blackgatomon… seguro y está tratando de utilizarlo para ser libre. Supongo que soy un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Mientras tenga a esos dos, no podre entrar a la cueva. Jmjmjm- calmándose y sonriendo de forma perversa –pero por suerte para mí eso tiene arreglo-

Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban los dos digimons, y se detuvo solo a unos cuantos metros de ellos y preparo sus ballestas para disparar.

-Una vez que termine con ustedes- dijo, sonriendo aún más –me quedare del poder oscuro dentro de esa cueva- apuntando una flecha a cada uno –pero esto no solo lo hago para obtener poder. También lo hago para vengarme- mirando especialmente a Black -¿Realmente este gusano pudo llamar tanto su atención como para ofrecerle su poder? Qué pena. Él no tiene la malicia para hacer uso de un poder como ese. Me humillaste bastante gatito, pero ahora es el momento de que me las pagues- mirando a Tsuki –Tú, y esa perra amiga tuya. Espero que sean muy felices juntos… en las profundidades del infierno- preparando por última vez sus armas, y haciendo un gesto grotesco de felicidad -¡mueran bastardos, jajajajaja!- disparando finalmente.

Las flechas iban directo hacia los dos digimons, y estando aun inconscientes parecía una muerte segura, y Zamielmon no dejaba de reírse.

Parecía el fin…

Sin embargo, algo paso.

Antes de que las flechas llegaran a sus objetivos, estas se hicieron pedazos y cayeron al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito el arquero, furioso y confundido.

No entendía lo que había pasado, pero justo frente a él apareció la respuesta.

De la nada, Gaiomon había aparecido, en medio de los dos digimons y Zamielmon, arrodillado y con sus espadas extendidas.

Zamielmon aún seguía molesto, aunque también comenzó a sonreír al ver al samurái.

-Así que pudiste superar esa fuerza oscura de la cueva- comento el arquero –No sé cómo lo habrás hecho, pero creo que no podía esperar menos del gran Gaiomon, jejeje-

Gaiomon se puso de pie, pero mantuvo sus espadas listas para cualquier cosa, mirando con enojo a Zamielmon.

-Y bien- continúo -¿para qué protegiste a esos dos? Son inútiles. Oh espera, ya se. Te recuerdan a ti… ¿no es cierto?-

Gaiomon trato de no perder el temple, pero le era difícil al seguir escuchando a Zamielmon hablar sobre eso como si fuera una broma. Pero el arquero aún tenía más que decir.

-Es posible que muchos no lo sepan, incluso que muchos lo hayan olvidado. Pero… es evidente que sucedió. El señor samurái… ya estuvo una vez ante esa puerta- mirando de reojo a Tsuki y a Black –y… al igual que esos dos, él llego hasta usted ofreciéndole poder. A cambio de una cosa muy sencilla. La vida… de su amada- Mientras hablaba, Gaiomon hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlarse –pero no fue capaz de obtener el poder. Le fallo a la mujer que amaba. Y ahora… la historia se repite-

Gaiomon se veía calmado, pero por dentro estaba furioso, sobre todo porque todo lo que Zamielmon había dicho era verdad.

Al igual que sucedía con Tsuki y Black, hacía mucho tiempo aquel ser había querido que él aceptara su poder a cambio de la vida de la mujer a la que más amo. Pero lamentablemente no había podido conseguir ese poder, y por ello, la había perdido para siempre, y nunca había sido capaz de amar otra vez, por el temor de volver a perder a alguien.

Y ahora ese ser aparecía otra vez en su vida, y hacia lo mismo con su antiguo alumno. Eso lo molestaba, pero debía calmarse.

-Bueno, ya no importa…- comento el arquero, contento de sentir que había molestado realmente al samurái aunque este no lo demostrara –Ya que ese gato no sufrirá por su novia- apuntando una de sus ballestas otra vez hacia los digimons –Porque van a morir juntos- la punta de su flecha comenzó a brillar -¡flecha explosiva!- disparando.

Gaiomon se dio cuenta y pudo deshacerse fácilmente de la flecha con una de sus espadas. Pero después de haber disparado Zamielmon había corrido hacia los dos digimons, y cuando el samurái se dio cuenta ya no podía alcanzarlo y él ya estaba junto a ellos, apuntándoles.

-¡ahora sí!- sonriendo de forma sádica -¡este es su fin!-

Empezó a disparar muchas flechas sobre los digimons, pero extrañamente, todas parecían chocar y rebotar contra algo que estaba sobre los digimons. Estaba desesperado y siguió disparando, pero sin conseguir nada, y eso comenzaba a frustrarlo.

-¡¿pero qué está ocurriendo?!- se preguntó.

Sin darse cuenta, Gaiomon estaba corriendo hacia él, y antes de que reaccionara, el samurái lo golpeo en el estómago con el mango de una de sus espadas. Zamielmon empezó a perder balance, pero el samurái aun no terminaba, y le lanzo una patada en el estómago con toda su fuerza, logrando derribarlo.

-Espero que con esto aprendas a cerrar la boca, y dejar de hablar de temas que no te incumben- comento Gaiomon

Zamielmon había quedado sin aire y parecía que tardaría algunos minutos en recuperarse.

Ya con eso arreglado, volteo a ver a los dos digimons. Aún seguían siendo cubiertos por el aura, pero al menos estaban a salvo de Zamielmon. Miro con más detalle algo que el digimon arquero ni siquiera había visto, y era un delgado círculo dibujado en la tierra alrededor de los dos. Él lo había hecho sin que Zamielmon se diera cuenta, y le daba gusto ver que hubiera funcionado.

-No quisiera que ninguno de ustedes pasara por lo que yo pase por culpa de ese malvado- pensó el samurái.

Mientras los miraba, Gaiomon no podía evitar sentirse mal. Lamentaba que ambos tuvieran que pasar por ello, y lo hacían recordar otra vez lo que él había sufrido cuando perdió a su amada.

-Black… Tsuki, no deben preocuparse- dijo, para sí mismo –no dejare que ustedes pasen por lo mismo. Antes… no pude salvar a mi amada de ese sujeto. Pero… ahora puedo salvarlos a ustedes. Los liberare de su control y…-

En ese momento escucho un ruido que llamo su atención y volteo a ver de dónde provenía. Zamielmon estaba recuperando sus fuerzas y nuevamente estaba de pie y también seguía sonriendo de esa forma tan desagradable.

-Un escudo de energía ¿verdad?- comento –esa no es una técnica que tú tengas ¿cierto?- Gaiomon no dijo nada, y Zamielmon pareció comprender lo que había hecho –sí, tu utilizaste un hechizo, y seguramente pudiste levantarte también usando uno-

-Tardaste en darte cuenta- comento el samurái –pero al final lo reconociste-

-Supongo que el tiempo me ha hecho olvidar ese tipo de cosas- empezando a caminar hacia el digimon –pero es fácil reconocer los hechizos de los Doce Olímpicos. Hechizos que solo a unos pocos se les han enseñado directamente y que son aún más pocos los que han sido capaces de utilizarlos. Aun así, me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a usarlos. Según se, tú hace mucho hiciste el juramento de no volver a pelear, y eso incluye nunca volver a usar esa magia-

-Soy un guerrero de palabra y he cumplido con ese juramento desde entonces. Pero las circunstancias… me han obligado a romperlo-

-Hablas demasiado- cada vez más cerca, ahora apuntándole con una de sus flechas –pero ni siquiera usar hechizos te va a ayudar- estando finalmente a escasos centímetro del samurái, apuntando su flecha directo a su frente –no contra alguien como yo-

-Si debo pelear para detenerte- colocando sus dos espadas en forma de tijera justo en el cuello del arquero –lo hare. Y tratándose de un miserable como tú… realmente disfrutare haciéndote pedazos-

-jmjmjm, ya veremos quien hace pedazos a quien-

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos.<strong>

**Sé que llevo un largo tiempo de no actualizar este fic, pero con lo ocupado que había estado no me había dado a la tarea de ponerme al día, además de que la inspiración siempre se me iba.**

**Hace poco pude ordenar mis ideas y escribir, pero el capítulo me salió largo (principalmente por la cantidad de cosas que quería tratar), así que decidí (por consejo de mi hermana) dividir este capítulo en partes para no hacerlo tan largo, y no demorarme más. Esta es la primera parte, y aún faltan dos. Tal vez no sea la mejor forma de publicar este capítulo, realmente me estaba demorando en escribir y ya quería subir un capítulo de este fic.**

**Debido a que he escrito mucho, es posible que ahora no tarde tanto en publicar las partes restantes, aunque puede que igual me tarde porque he vuelto a la universidad, por lo que pido algo de paciencia.**

**Llevo algo de tiempo de no escribir este fic, así que si el capitulo se sintió raro, me disculpo por eso.**

**Gracias a los que siguen este fic y espero no tardar casi un año en subir más capítulos. Nos vemos, y que estén bien.**


End file.
